Anacardia
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Thirteen years after terrible conflict drove their fathers to send them to another world as babies, Milo and Melissa journey to find their true heritage with the help of young villager Zack. For ages they thought of home as Paradise. But in reality, it is tearing apart by a war led by a vengeful foe... Cover Art made by BrandyArts
1. Important Morning

**Just a short introduction on the fic before you begin reading :)**

 **So all of this is a fantasy AU themed story where Milo is destined as one of the Pistachio Guardians; A group of special demigods that work to protect the pistachios from the dark forces that have a thirst for turning those nuts into more of them to take over the land Milo was born in. Things change for the worse however when at some point, the dark forces attempt to kill Milo and the Guardians that raised him had no choice but to send him to the Mortal World for his safety... Fortunately for little Milo, thanks to one of his 'uncles' gifts given to him at birth, he lives on the life as a mortal… a mortal that turns out to be a complete walking disaster**

 **And so you get to know about the main people and setting background:**

 ** _Anacardia_** \- The land of paradise that is Milo's motherland and the place where the Guardians and all immortal citizens live

 ** _Queen Pistacia Vera_** \- The Pistachio Goddess, Ruler of Anacardia

 ** _Anacardian_** \- Common term for the citizens of Anacardia that are not of high status

 ** _Balthazar Cavendish_** \- The First Guardian; A Pistachio Guardian who tends to keep things in order. Is caring towards his fellow Guardians and often looking out for them

 ** _Vinnie Dakota_** \- The Second Guardian; A Pistachio Guardian who is the youngest, thus, acts his age but is very laid-back. Sometimes isn't very alert and is known to crush on his Guardian sister Savannah

 ** _Brick_** \- The Third Guardian; A Pistachio Guardian who has the tendency to boast and twist things to make him seem more superior. Is often straight innpersonality yet never fails to give his fellow Guardians a tease

 ** _Savannah_** \- The Fourth Guardian; A Pistachio Guardian who is often serious and dislikes it whenever any of her fellows fool around. Under her serious mask though, Savannah holds a fondness for Vinnie which she never admits to anyone; Especially Brick

 ** _Orton Mahlson_** \- The Fifth Guardian; A Time Guardian who also serves a bit for the Pistachio Guardian role all the while keeping Time flowing. Acts as the protector of the group at times of distress and…has been keeping a secret from the others that remains unknown till now

 _ **The Sixth Guardian**_ (You'll find out who she is eventually)

 ** _Milo Danger Murphy_** \- The Seventh Guardian; A Pistachio Guardian who was separated from his family at a young age and spends the rest of his life as a Mortal under the care of Mortal parents who find him as a baby. Despite being Mortal, Milo still possesses his power and ability to bring disasters and chaos at will but is yet to control that. He was also left with the ability to heal and fix any person and any object.

 **So that's the Anacardian folks :3 As for the rest, you'll only have to read for yourselves in the next few chapters so stay tuned :D** **Warning: The plot contains scenes that are similar to various _Disney Classics_! See if you can spot those as well! :D** **And... Expect some songs too. Majority being parodies of familiar Disney tunes ;)** **So have fun reading guys! :D**

 **Questions or comments in forms of reviews would be appreciated ;) Please, no PMs**

* * *

 _Long ago, almost a few millenniums before modern times, there lived one of the most beautiful goddesses ever known throughout mankind._

 _She is Queen Pistacia Vera; The Goddess of The Pistachios._

 _Her silky hair is a shade of light green like the nut's inside. Her long dress flowed like wind-blown clouds colored to resemble the shell of a pistachio._ _Her eyes are a soft blue-green and when one is lucky to get a closer look, he or she can see that within the Queen's azure irises are a variety of other colors._

 _Now Queen Pistacia is a queen loved by every one of her people may they be demigods or people of the Mortal World from below and at the other side of the barrier that separated the two worlds._

 _Being the kind and selfless queen that she is, Queen Pistacia devoted her whole life in leading her subjects and ruling over her entire kingdom._

 _And that kingdom, sat on the land that she called Anacardia, a place hidden very well within the clouds. One glimpse of the land and you will immediately think of it as heavenly paradise._

 _Anacardia is known for its countless, signature pistachio trees that stand tall in every corner as fresh pistachios hung from the many branches. Rivers and streams are water as clear as crystal and the rocks underneath are the smoothest gray ovals._

 _Beautiful mansion-like homes belonging to Anacardian dwellers, lined at the sides of a pale-yellow path that led to a large palace up ahead. A pair of sturdy-looking guards stood at the door, each holding a spear that promised major bleeding once in contact with flesh._ _Which is unlikely to happen of course since the people of Anacardia are perfectly sane folk with a glow in the flesh._

 _Literally._

 _The people of Anacardia are often believed to be demigods due to their various colored glows and magical powers. All are strong and all are bold._ _Although Anacardia is home to countless demigods, there are only five out of hundreds of demigods that are very special for they were chosen to be by the Queen herself._

 _Till today, the five chosen ones still stand and they have lived from then on as the strongest and highest in status compared to an ordinary Anacardian demigod._ _When together as one, everyone refers to them as The Pistachio Guardians; The protectors of the land and Alpha Demigods that keep things in order on behalf of the Queen._

 _Aside from that, being true to their titles, the true roles of those five demigods is to serve to provide guidance and protection to pistachios according to Queen Pistacia's command._

 _Well... At least only for the four of them that is._

 _While the fifth one, the second eldest, serves the Guardian position as well, protecting pistachios is not truly his duty._

 _Being Father Time's descendant, this fifth Guardian is destined to be the next Time Lord. He takes the role on with pride. Only problem being he's on his own._

 _No people to lead, no family for he had left them long ago._

 _Why_

 _Not that they even cared about him. He just had different views on things and his family disliked him for that. Leaving them and The Badlands is something he never regretted doing._

 _Sometime later after proving himself worthy of trust, he was welcomed by Queen Pistacia into Anacardia with open arms. Treated as one of the Pistachio Guardians due to the close bond they share, the Queen saw the fifth one as her son like she did with the other Guardians._

 _But since he has the Time Lord duty on his hands which is of a considerably big importance, the fifth Guardian is usually only given half of the pistachio protecting duty. This granting him more time under the Queen's eye and more time to take care of the land's people whenever his brothers and sister are busy in their roles._

 _Happiness was all that overwhelmed the kingdom and it synced through the hearts of every one._

 _As long as Queen Pistacia lives,_

 _As long as The Guardians stand,_

 _As long as the Time Lord keeps time going,_

 _Wars are ended,_

 _Enemies are banished afar,_

 _Anacardia is getting safer and secure day by day,_

 _It is perfect,_

 _And it couldn't get any better._

 _Until…._

* * *

"Balthazar? Hey? Balthazar? You still sleeping? It's time to get up now, "

A young man kept poking at a bundle covered by layers of covers. To his dismay, the bundle let out a grumble before turning away. Vinnie sighed and rolled his eyes in light impatience. Guardians or not, sleeping in on a very important day isn't a thing that's usually tolerated in Anacardia and the youngest Guardian isn't letting Balthazar sleep in and miss on things.

"Come on, get up already!" Vinnie shook harder. "There's a crowd waiting for us out there!" Balthazar groaned and grabbed his pillow to cover his head with it. "Vincent Dakota it is six-thirty in the morning and it is still dark outside!" He grumbled. "Now leave me be and go back to sleep yourself!" "Aw come on Balth! We gotta get up now or we'll be late!" Vinnie protested but Balthazar ignored him.

Behind Vinnie, two pairs of eyes were watching and their owners peeked their heads in; Savannah and Brick. Savannah gave a smirk and floated in both her arms crossed, Brick following suit. "Old man's sleeping in again, isn't he?" The female Guardian spoke teasingly and lifted a part of Balthazar's blanket. "Typical of Cavendish." She held in a devious grin when Balthazar grumbled and curled up tighter.

Brick did a facepalm and shook his head in disapproval. "And yet he tells us that the early bird catches the worm." He muttered and stood by Vinnie, eyes not leaving Balthazar. "So, what are we gonna do? The hard way? Or just let the old dog lie and go on ahead outside ourselves?"

Vinnie shook his head firmly. "Hey you know the Queen's number one rule. No one gets left behind!" Savannah tilted her head inquisitively. "Even when he's going to miss the traditional welcoming ceremony for the Seventh Guardian?" She sneered in disbelief.

As if it's meant to happen, the woman's words made Balthazar's head shoot up. "The ceremony's today?!" He exclaimed in horror as he flung himself off the bed. "Why didn't you say so?! We cannot miss that!" He hastily pushed the three out of his room before slamming the door to get dressed in his haste. Fortunately, being skilled in magic, Balthazar changed in a jiffy with no difficulty and got out already dressed in his royal garb.

Two out of three of the Guardians outside the door looked incredulous while the other tried to keep things light. "Well at least he got up before we could get out for once." Vinnie chuckled only to hastily add when Balthazar shot him a look. "Late or not, Balthazar never misses occasions!" The elder Guardian gave a huff as he adjusted his glasses. "And I'm hearing this from someone who's the last to get up a lot!"

"But not on special times like this!"

"Don't deny Vinnie! Remember the boss's birthday a couple months ago? You woke up just as we were at the reception!"

Before the two could squabble some more, a gray falcon quickly flew in with a screech before transforming into its true form; A man who also shared the Guardian status with the other four. Orton panted a bit before regaining composure for flying as a non-human creature took a lot of energy. "What are you doing just dilly-dallying here and wasting time?!" He demanded inbetween pants. "The others have been waiting for an hour, the Queen is fifty minutes to arriving and the new Guardian is tying with her but increased by a considerable twenty seconds! Time is gold but yet you are wasting it!" He scolded.

"Well he's the one wasting that extra twenty seconds in oversleeping and another ten in changing," Brick snickered as he roughly patted Balthazar on the shoulder as Orton narrowed his eyes. "Ugh, people and their wasting of seconds," He muttered but shook his head to relieve the stress. "Anyways! Let's just get our gears crankin' and be off to the ceremony already! We can't keep the crowd waiting for ages!" Vinnie jumped and was already levitating, ready to do some fast flight-walking. "Exactly! Let's go already! Come on!" Balthazar nodded before levitating himself; Brick and Savannah following. "Alright my beloved brothers and sister, to the ceremony!"

With that headstart from the eldest Guardian, the five demigods sped across the carpeted corridors of their home at a rate so fast that all you could see is their bodies glowing with their respective signature color; Balthazar being green, Vinnie being red-orange, Savannah a pale-cyan, Brick a light shade of dark gray and Orton orange with a brownish tint. As they passed, several fellow Anacardians, the servants that worked for the five, took it as the signal to the ceremony starting soon and immediately followed them as well until they reached the outside of the palace.

By the time the five reached the very spacious gathering spot in the center of Anacardia, Balthazar and his earlier companions were lightly shocked to believe see that Orton is true to his word. Many Anacardian demigods have already stood waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin.

Passing the time, older demigods exchanged stories of their youth as their younger fellows either entertained themselves through singing and playing instruments or training their pet animals. Children can be seen sitting on their parents' shoulders waiting to see the Queen and new Guardian while slightly bigger children would run about or fly in their play.

Balthazar chuckled as he saw a young boy tugging at his father's robes for a pickup. The elder did so with a grin and he acknowledged the presence of Balthazar and the Guardians, bowing before them as did the other Anacardians that were near him. _Ah, nothing could beat the lush environment of Home,_ Balthazar smoothly thought in his mind as he took in the sight of paradise around him.

 _No Anacardian will ever want to leave if they ever set foot here. Not even the oldest Guardians that are supposed to move on to other realms_. Although he is yet to see them, it is rumored that they are still around, only invisible to sight says them. Balthazar sighed and his brows creased into a small frown.

 _And speaking of Guardians..._

The presences of his fellow Guardians snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to watch them converse a short distance away at the benches; Orton not partaking. Instead, was standing and leaning against a pistachio tree, clearly looking seriously deep in thought.

Apart from him, Savannah and Vinnie have just finished some small friendly talk with citizens while Brick was looking all over his royal garb with scanning eyes. "Hey I look okay right, Vin? Sav? No wrinkles or anything?"

"Nope." Vinnie assured with a smile. "You look perfect as always Brick-!" He yelped for Savannah pulled up a portion of his pants upwards. Releasing, the woman gave a smirk and rolled her eyes. "Well you're a man with dropping pants who's talking to another that dresses fine."

Vinnie's face flushed with a deep shade of red as Savannah let out a laugh, Brick joining her and doubling over. "Priceless!" He cried inbetween laughter. "It's literally the second time where this happens at a ceremony!" Vinnie gave a squeak in his mortification causing Savannah to cool down, her sympathy reaching for the man.

"Consider this as lesson to always keep an eye on your behind at all times, okay Vinnie?" She spoke soothingly as she placed a hand on Vinnie's shoulder in consolation. "Savannah's got a point. That and we can't have the public seeing a Guardian with his underpants sticking out." Brick finished for her with a teasing tone. "Got it loud and clear," Vinnie spoke flatly but smiled as Savannah nuzzled his shoulder sweetly. "Thanks for looking out for me Savannah," He took Savannah's hand in his, returning the affection.

Balthazar felt himself smile as he watched the two with pure content, liking the two together. As he approached, Brick was already onto teasing the two. "Hey it's been twenty decades you two!" He made way between Vinnie and Savannah and playfully poked Bonnie's chest. "It's been long enough! When are we gonna hear the wedding bells?" Vinnie and Savannah shot him with looks of horror as Balthazar looked on amusedly. "Oh Brick, twenty decades is still young!" He reminded with a chuckle. The two 'guilty parties' immediately jumped at the chance to escape their verbal torture.

"Exactly Brick! That ain't gonna happen in a million years!" Vinnie spat as did Savannah. "Yeah what he said!" Savannah huffed. "Besides we are not ordinary folk, we are Guardians! And Guardians have no time for weddings and ending up with kids running around!" Her eyes cast to the side as she looked in reconsidering. "Okay on second thought, maybe a kid or two would be nice," She smiled with a shrug. "Man I always wanted to look after one for years!"

Brick folded his arms and rose a brow in disbelief. "You do you realize you need a husband to have that, right?" Vinnie let out a choke as Savannah clenched her fists. "I know that idiot, but who says that husbands are a must-have? I won't need any of those once the Queen chooses me to look after the Seventh Guardian!" She pointed at herself proudly.

"Oh really? Then what if she didn't?" Brick challenged. Savannah rolled her eyes and calmly walked in front of Brick. "Well if that's the case," She turned around and flicked part of her hair against Brick's face with a confident expression. "Then I will just have to grab an orphan from the Mortal World, take it back here, and it's all mine."

Brick for once had nothing to say. Instead, gaped in shock. "Well that's somehow overkill don't you think? If you wanna do that, you have to go through that barrier." He pointed out. Vinnie nodded in agreement. "Brick's got a point Savannah. None of us has ever tried going through the barrier yet, who knows what could happen?"

Before Savannah could protest, Balthazar laid a hand on her shoulder with a firm shake of his head; The woman's shoulders slumping in disappointment for she knew exactly what Balthazar is thinking and expecting her to know by now. "Right..." She spoke glumly. "Even if I did sneak a Mortal in, it won't live for very long," Her head lowered. "And once it's gone, nothing can bring it back."

Feeling sorry for his sister Guardian, Balthazar patted her shoulder in comforting. "Oh cheer up Savannah, we might not know now but there's always that possibility of the Queen choosing you to raise the new Guardian." He turned to Vinnie who also offered some form of encouragement. "If the Queen ever chooses me I'd let you be the kid's mom ya know?" His glance cast to the side awkwardly, expecting a negative reaction from the woman.

Instead, Savannah gave him a grateful smile. "That's so nice of you Vinnie... Thank you," Vinnie blushed deeply once more. "No problem." He smiled meekly as his eyes locked gazes with Savannah's for while. Not taking them off as if he was lost in her dark pools. _Man,_ _I could easily get lost in those eyes of hers._ Vinnie thought aloud in his mind.

Now with Savannah done for, Balthazar gave Brick a look of disapproval. "My you did a swell job in crushing your sister's hopes Brick." He spoke sarcastically. "I am impressed!" Brick's lower jaw dropped. "I crushed Savannah's hopes?! Hey don't forget about what she did to me the past few years!" He grumbled. "All I'm doing is what she does to me. It's karma!"

Balthazar facepalmed. _Some siblings are a big pain in the butt._

"Oh whoever started it, you must stop with this childish nonsense," He chided before glancing at the other two. "And I'm referring to all of us here. One of us is going to be chosen to raise the Guardian and when that happens, it is strictly a must that the infant grows up with a true role model to look up to!"

He stopped when he saw that one of the Guardians is still out of the group. Facing towards the tree where Orton was, he could see the man still unnmoving in his spot; Growling softly at the mention of the possibility of anyone between him and his Guardian siblings being chosen.

 _Oh Orton._ Balthazar felt a wave of pity wash over him. Clearly, he could tell that the young Time Lord isn't into being included in this business. Especially after a past incident that left a deep scar within his heart and those of Balthazar's and the rest. Though if one were to compare, Orton's scar would be deeper. _Much deeper._ He couldn't blame him for not wanting to take another chance in raising a Guardian the second time. But still, no matter what the Queen's choices are, it would be a big sin to go against them...

The blaring noise of the Guard's trumpets sounded throughout the entire land and all was quiet. Every Anacardian that was yet to reach the gathering place quickened their paces to find their place.

It is time.

"Balthazar!" Vinnie called out as he, Brick and Savannah hastily flew over to the pistachio tree where their two elders stood. "It's finally starting! We have to be there before the Queen comes!" "Alright, I'll be right there Vinnie!" He watched the three speed off to the ceremony while he faced Orton. The brown-haired man shifted uncomfortably for a moment before coming out of his spot with a sigh, his eyes notably filled with anxiety and grief.

"I know it's hard for you Brother," Balthazar softly spoke as he wrapped an arm around Orton. "But it's all in the past now. Should you get chosen, think of it as a chance to start anew!" He sighed and tipped Orton's chin up so they were facing eye to eye. "The Sixth Guardian would have wanted that." Orton felt his heart tear at the words. "She was like a daughter to me... " He whispered shakily as he shut his eyes tightly. "Oh Melissa…" He choked a sob and he buried his face in a hand to prevent more tears from pouring.

Balthazar felt his lower lip tremble at the sight of the usually sturdy Orton crying but he tried to stay strong for his younger. "She's not truly gone yet Orton, she still lives somewhere in the Mortal World. We just don't know where, remember that." He assuredly spoke and before Orton could speak, he found himself enveloped in Balthazar's warm embrace. At once, most of his grief started to melt away and he felt a smile forming on his lips.

"Feel better?" Balthazar smiled as Orton gently pulled away, returning the smile. "Not so, but I'm good." The older Guardian nodded and he wrapped his arm around Orton once more. "Good to know. Now come on, we cannot miss the Queen and the Seventh Guardian," He said as they both flew to where everyone else is. "Righty crikey, Balthazar! Orton cheerfully agreed as he grinned. Seeing his younger appear alright, Balthazar released his hold around him to go on ahead as Orton remained flying behind.

It was only when the moment he was out of Balthazar's eyes however did Orton's cheery grin wear off and melt into a straight smile; His eyes containing happiness but only in a small amount for sadness outnumbered that.

 _Anyone of them will do a finer job in raising a young Guardian than I have,_ Orton thought as he saw himself getting closer to his brothers and sister. His sight then set on the place where the Queen would usually stand at events. _I just hope the Queen doesn't choose me._ He frowned in his low self-esteem and let out a bitter snort. As if she would do that after what's happened to Melissa.…

 _Melissa_

 _The child he was once entrusted with..._

 _The child that he witnessed vanishing into the Mortal World..._

 _The Sixth Guardian Anacardia had lost..._

 _Because of him..._

 _And if he is chosen again..._

 _He'll never live it down!_

"Orton?" The concerned voice of Vinnie sounded snapping Orton out of his trance. Vinnie, Brick, Savannah and Balthazar were all looking at their brother with equally concerned eyes as they noticed his distress. "Is something wrong?" Vinnie continued as he scooted over to Orton's side. Not wanting to be fussed over his inner feelings, Orton quickly intervened. "Oh nothing at all Vinnie! Everything is completely fine heheh!" He chuckled and then wore his plastic grin in hopes to convince them.

The four exchanged strange looks before facing upfront. With backs turned on Orton, Vinnie leaned in sideways closer to Balthazar who wore the frown of worry he puts on whenever something is amiss in either one of his Guardian siblings. "He doesn't seem very fine to me," He muttered and then looked downwards, his fingers entwining with each other. "Perhaps he's missing Melissa?"

"It's very likely that he is," Balthazar whispered back but kept his eyes on awaiting the Queen to stand in front. "That and I believe he fears being chosen and doesn't trust himself with children anymore after what's happened to the poor girl,"

Balthazar briefly looked back at Orton and he felt saddened once more for the moodiness has synced to him. "If only little Melissa would give us a sign. At least one sign, to tell us if she is still alive in the world below or not. Then her father wouldn't have to be in this state on such a joyous occasion..." After seconds, Balthazar shook the thought off and sighed. _Who am I kidding? It's been months since she's fallen through the barrier._ His brow creased into a frown. _But she was still a baby when we lost her. Perhaps she is yet to discover her Guardian ability? Could she still be out there? Alive?_

With that being stated, the rest of the time before the Queen arrives is all spent in silent hope for a lost member amongst the Guardians while one of them is suffering the most heartache from a past that he cannot undo.


	2. Welcoming Ceremony

Not long later, the crowds began to quieten down just as Orton started calming down with the angst in the surrounding air around him. All became silent and the eyes of all the demigods are set on one that is three times their size. The beautiful goddess looked upon her people with a pure smile of happiness and started walking to the center of the area where a Greek pillar-like stone post stood.

It is Queen Pistacia Vera, the Pistachio Goddess and the Ruler of Anacardia. Her very presence sent waves of serenity to the hearts of her people and they all smiled at her with friendly eyes.

When she stopped, she set her lowered gaze on the five Guardians who came forward. Balthazar took off his hat and bowed loyally. "Your Majesty…" He greeted as the other Guardians bowed as did the other Anacardians.

Queen Pistacia returned with a bow of her head and kept her compassionate smile, her clear, blue eyes twinkling with kindness as she turned to face upfront; Her long, pistachio-green hair and shell-colored dress flapped with the breeze. "To my dear Guardians and to all my beloved children, by the power of time and space, and the seas of trees and nature, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you to this very special day. The welcoming ceremony of our Seventh Guardian!"

Loud applause and cheers of joy from the Anacardians rang throughout the spacious land. The Queen raised a hand to signal for silence before turning to Balthazar who remained in place beside his fellows. "Would you do the honors of the opening speech, my Son?" Her voice sounded pleading and encouraging. Balthazar thought over for a moment. "Well... " He looked at his fellow Guardians who gave him positive smiles. "Go for it Balthy!" Vinnie cheered with a thumbs up. Balthazar briefly narrowed his eyes at the mention of the nickname but shot him a thankful grin before facing Queen Pistacia.

"I'll be honored, my Queen," Balthazar flew to the front as a podium formed out of clouds produced by two Anacardians. Bowing at the Guardian, they went back to the crowd as Balthazar began his speech, eyes glancing upon everyone. "For years so many that one can hardly count, Guardians have already existed to protect our sacred pistachios all the while guiding people both Anacardian and Mortal as they live."

Balthazar's voice drew in the attentiveness of many; Other Guardians included despite how many times they have heard this old backstory. "Their beginnings have taken place so long. So long that even me and my brothers and sister here," He gestured to the four that stood nearby. "Are yet to exist." Looks of amazement replaced the boredom of the younger Anacardian audiences on hearing this piece of information. The much older Anacardians aren't that surprised for they were already around since the youth of the current Guardians. "This is our story, on their behalf."

"Guardians, just like all of you, don't just pop up from nowhere. We have our origins. Like you, we are born from the Great Tree of Life within the heart of the pistachio nut!" Orton gave a cough with a raised brow; The look of light offense on his face made Balthazar recall something. "Sorry, a majority of the Guardians, are born from pistachios I mean," Balthazar corrected himself which gained a satisfied look from Orton as he gestured to him. "Orton here, came from something Anacardian Guardians aren't usually born from everyday. A dewdrop suspended in frozen time, years after the Time Guardian we had before Orton perished,"

Balthazar looked saddened.

"Sacrificing himself to protect the land from the Darkness…" He craned his head upwards to find the asterism with stars that formed the shape of the mentioned Great Time Guardian; Other constellations that were once the deceased bodies of former Guardians, also occupied the skies. Twinkling not noticed, but the dimlit stars are noticeable.

"But despite his perish, he still remains. Remaining in peace up in the greater heavens with the greater Guardians before us. Watching over the land and ourselves with his sincere devotion as always during the day and making light for those who lost their way in the dark. No matter how far apart they are from us, never have they stopped giving their time to us..."

The crowd went into a moment's silence in remembering their lost Time Guardian and the Guardians that lived before. They have served Anacardia well. **With their lives.** And now they live in eternity as the stars above. They have heard about how the Guardians that have died in battles are further immortalised as constellations by the Queen and live their Afterlife as prominent patterns in the sky. The Celestial Crossing is what the ceremony for this traditional task is called. Fortunately for Balthazar and Co, the last time a Celestial Crossing took place was centuries ago; The last body to go through that being The Great Time Guardian.

Vinnie, Brick and Savannah shifted themselves closer to Orton as the thought of him doing the same selfless deed overcame them. He is one of the last line of descendants they had from the famous Father Time and in their eyes, their little brother carried his role efficiently. "It is indeed a blessing that the Great Time Guardian line gave us Orton. If not, who knows what could have happened to the land and us."

Orton's eyes filled with pride as the audience set theirs upon him. Balthazar gave the young Time Guardian a smile before continuing.

"That aside, if we Guardians were to state something that we learnt from the ones before us, it was the fact that they were selfless, strong and pure of heart. Those very traits are what made our beloved Queen Pistacia choose us while we are still in our little shells. And I mean it."

Balthazar faced the Queen with a smile.

"Our Majesty has never failed to make a wrong decision in choosing Anacardia's Guardians. And for that, you must all be thankful for the ones who led once before. And in the meantime, I assure you all, my brothers, my sister and I will do our best to keep you all happy. Keep all our future brothers and sisters protected while they develop in their shells. And most of all, we will gladly devote our lives to protect all that lives in Anacardia. Including those of us who have fallen down below... Never will they be left out. Especially our little Sixth Guardian who still remains well in the Mortal World. She and all Mortals are included in our guidance as much as all of you. And that promise, we, as the Guardians of Anacardia, will swear to live by and keep for all eternity."

With that, Balthazar finished his speech and loud applause filled the air. After a bow to Queen Pistacia, Balthazar exchanged places with her at the podium. Instead of speaking any further, the Queen serenely made her way to the pillar causing silence to fall as excitement rose throughout the crowd. Balthazar, after brief praises from his fellows, followed the Queen and stood behind her as she readied herself for the most important part of the ceremony.

The green-wearing Guardian held onto the hands of Vinnie and Orton who stood at his sides as the two had their shoulders being squeezed by Brick and Savannah. "I hope you have your rooms ready for the new arrival." Balthazar said with a sigh of excitement. "And the fact that the little one will be keeping one of us up all night with the crying, you might want to conserve as much energy as possible,"

"Oh conserving energy's not for me cause I was born ready for this!" Savannah squeezed harder on Vinnie's shoulder as she nuzzled him. "I'm so excited! I hope I get to raise the small guy!" Brick yawned a bit before folding his arms. "Meh, I don't care who the Queen chooses to raise the kid." He spoke coolly. "I just hope it's as energetic and easygoing like the last one. Too bad Lord Blockhead found out about Melissa and had his spies corner her and Orton close to the barrier-!" Brick stopped and regretted saying the past words after seeing the said man look away with grief; Balthazar coming to Orton's side at once. Vinnie and Savannah exchanged looks of grief at the remembering of their lost Sixth Guardian.

"You threw her through the barrier and she made it out, remember that," Balthazar reminded Orton as he patted his shoulder. "She's young, if she made it to the Mortal World there is no way that those who find her will... " He shook his head and changed topics to escape from finishing the sentence. "Ah I remember those old days. Melissa is a bit of a handful back then, flying and never having her feet on the ground."

Laughter of nostalgia sounded from the rest. Orton however, remained silent but Balthazar could see the noticeable nostalgia in his gray eyes.

"I miss her as much as you do. I really do." He took a deep breath before looking calm. "Now pay heed to what I'm about to say to you, younger brother. " He clasped both hands on the brown-dressed Guardian. "If I were you, I wouldn't let this second chance slip away when you can still get it. Knowing how well you did with Melissa before, you'll no doubt make a perfect father for the new child if the Queen chooses you."

The other Guardians nodded in agreement. "Take Balthazar's words into mind Ort," Vinnie encouraged with his hearty smile. "Yeah buddy, the kid's gonna look up to you a lot more since you already have that infant scent rubbed all over you!" Brick joked with a laugh.

In response, Orton only closed his eyes with a sigh, his shoulders slumping. _The kid's gonna love the weakling he has for a father. This cannot do! He or she doesn't deserve a man who can't endure the razor sharpness of cold claws without showing weakness!_

His arm made way for his right side as if he was trying to feel the scars he knew he had but no one didn't.

 _What's the point of hoping for being chosen when I can't defend us both without sending the other away?_ _Anacardia will have to endure yet another loss of a Guardian in one year._ _Lost by another but the same Guardian._ _I can't… I can't…_

His thoughts were disrupted for the sight of Queen Pistacia beginning the sacred ceremonial procedure made him focus. All eyes kept on the Queen as with her open hands slowly rising, a glowing pistachio floated up and its light grew more intense the more upwards it went. Through the glow, Balthazar and his closest could make out the golden shell and its inner part being a lime shade of yellow green. _The Birth Pistachio._ His heart started racing as butterflies filled his stomach. While this wasn't the first time Balthazar witnessed a Birth Pistachio turning into an infant, a Guardian infant in particular, he always had this feeling. Probably because of the possibility that the Queen would choose him to raise the baby.

 _He'll be a father. The kid might be his responsibility._

Looking at his siblings, he could tell they felt just as excited. Especially Savannah who already had her eyes on motherhood as Vinnie who is eager to raise the baby with her should he be picked. Knowing Brick, he'll most likely be the strong, fight-a-holic big-brother kind of dad and the baby will likely grow into a mini-Brick like his or her dad thanks to the influence. And Orton... Looked uneasy. If not uneasy, _fearful_. Balthazar understood why but that was only the partial reason. At least in his mind that is.

It was all months ago. Same year, but he couldn't remember exactly when it's happened as a result of purposeful forgetting. But the incident remained clear in memory. He remembered Orton going out one night for a quick stroll with a baby Melissa. Only hours later did he come back to the palace. Alone, clothes ripped and torn, skin scratched and bruised, eyes filled with more grief than pain.

It was as if he's been attacked by a savage beast.

Orton tended to his own injuries that night but all was kept secretive. When asked, the only answer received is that he was attacked by wild falcons while he flew disguised as one himself, gained the injuries in defending Melissa from the ferocious birds. The falcons and pairs of talons then grew to the deadly point where Orton had to send Melissa to the Mortal World knowing that this is the only way of keeping her safe, since they're in a dead end with only the leafy barrier against their backs.

The backstory short sounded convincing and the others bought it with understanding, keeping the topic of Melissa and Mortal Worlds off Orton's ears as to not stress him any further. Balthazar believed the old tale too but... There is something that seemed amiss. Surely if Orton was attacked by falcons, he wouldn't keep shape-shifting into one when he's happy or in the mood after all that happened.

That and he noted that since the incident, Orton started wearing double layer clothes consisting of his signature orange scarf, brown coat and unusually, a dark red-violet vest underneath that wasn't there before. It's like he's trying to keep us from seeing something. Balthazar couldn't help but think and find it true. Orton doesn't even join them in swims in the Emerald Falls without wearing full piece swimsuits which Balthazar knew he finds very uncomfortable to wear.

 _Strange..._ He gave Orton a brief frown before turning back on the main event, all doubts out aside. The Birth Pistachio now lay suspended in midair above a cradle formed from clouds as the Queen chanted a few words in Latin. When finished, she looked upon her five Guardians. "Do you have the blanket?" She asked in a tone full of warmth. "I got it!" Vinnie produced the soft, green blanket from his royal coat. By the look of it, the green blanket promises warmth and comfort to whoever that held it.

"Made it with the best quality fabric and it's a hundred percent invincible to the cold." The Queen nodded with a smile as she took the object with a 'thank you'. He happily looked about his fellow Guardians who chuckled at their brother. "The baby's sensitive so it needs warmth." Vinnie spoke with a held up finger. "When we hold it, it gains warmth. We won't be holding it all the time. If we don't hold it, the baby will-!"

"We get it!" All four chorused with in exasperation. Brick smirked and with his magic, poofed up a jar labelled 'unnecessary rambling'. "That's another diamond to the jar Vinnie," Vinnie grumbled before putting one in the jar. "This is gonna be the last time I do this or I swear... " He bit his lip and growled as Savannah offered an arm of comfort. "Let it go Brother, let it go," She soothed just as a bright flash of light caught her eye.

The Birth Pistachio is now enveloped in a flash of pale yellow before softening into an orb-like glow. Lowering until it is inches from the comfort of the cradle below. Turning to the Guardians, Queen Pistacia held out her royal hand. The hand reached out in front of the Guardians and swayed left to right as if it were a serpent searching for a victim. The Guardians held their breaths.

They instantly froze when the Queen's hand stopped right in the center. The Anacardians craned their heads or flew up to see where the hand aimed. When they did, they got a clear glimpse of who the hand was reaching out to.

"Balthazar"

The Guardians' eyes widened at hearing the Queen say the name before slowly facing their eldest brother. Balthazar especially was frozen like stone. _What? I must be hearing things!_ His lower eye twitched in utter disbelief. "I beg your pardon, your majesty?" Balthazar's voice was soft. The Queen gave him a pure smile before walking to him, taking his hand in hers. "Come with me,"

Balthazar found himself being escorted to the cradle where the yellow orb remained vibrant. Balthazar felt his nervousness melt away as joy filled his heart. He couldn't explain where it came from. He couldn't tell whether it came from the Queen holding his hand for the first time since he grew out from childhood, or the audible heartbeats that emitted from the glowing orb. The thing is... Beautiful. So beautiful he can't take his eyes off it. He felt the urge to touch it but he hesitated.

"Touch the Birth Pistachio, my son." Queen Pistacia encouraged audible enough for only him to hear. "Let it be seen. Let it change into what it is born to become." Balthazar inhaled deeply and his palm slowly reached for the orb. The glow radiating from it gave a hot feeling. Not too hot like fire, but it felt like a cup of hot tea left to cool in minutes. His hand felt the throbbing that was the baby's heartbeat. He could have sworn he heard soft noises that was the new Guardian, seconds to being born.

 _This is it._ Balthazar's clear-blue eyes filled with determination. _Here goes nothing._ His hand pressed around the orb as it radiated an even greater glow once more. Balthazar yelped as the light scorched his hand but he kept it on the orb knowing he can easily heal the burn later.

Everyone around them watched in awe as the glowing orb sank into the cradle, under the green blanket. The glow died down as the circular thing now formed a shape. A lumpy shape that rose with every breath it took... Balthazar could make out the infant fingers and what looked like strands of brown hair covering a soft head.

After five months of a Guardian's loss, a new Guardian is born to fill the void.

By now, all Anacardians are hovering above ground to see their new Guardian. It was tiny, the blanket covered most of it. They couldn't see the face, but they could tell that the little one is beyond adorable, even in its sleep.

The other four Guardians glided up to surround the cradle; Hearts filled with joy and emotion the moment they saw the newborn. Balthazar felt the most out of the five. With his touch, he brought the baby into the world. Guardian babies aren't born unless the one chosen to raise them is the one that touches it. Seeing that this one was born in success with Balthazar's touch, it is without a doubt, him, who will bring up the baby till it grows up.

"Look at him, you are so lucky Balthazar!" Savannah sighed as she gently brushed her fingers against the sleeping baby. "He's perfect... " Vinnie was towering over as Brick floated while resting his front half on the shorter Guardian's back. "I wonder what gender it is," Brick wondered aloud and he felt his fingers inch forward to lift the blanket that covered the baby. Vinnie however, shooed him off. "Hey don't expose him yet! It's cold inside that Birth Pistachio, he needs warmth as soon as he's outside!"

Brick and Savannah shot their older brother questioning looks. "He?" Brick raised a brow. "How do you know it's a he?" Vinnie scratched his head awkwardly. "I just guessed?" He waved his arms wildly. "But hey I don't know if it's a he or she! If I guessed correctly, it is purely coincidental!!"

Overhearing the talk between them made the Queen hold in a laugh as Balthazar shook his head with a facepalm. "It's a boy, my son," She said as she went close to the cradle. Before anyone knew it, the blanket was tenderly lifted off and folded down, revealing the baby's front. His skin is a fair, pink with a white tint and his short but noticeable hair strands are a chestnut brown. The baby's eyes were closed still and his face is nestled into the warm pillows.

Upon having the blanket lifted off, the baby gave a whimper as it tried to bury itself deeper into the soft warmth. The sight caused many 'awwwws' from all Guardians and Anacardians alike. The loudest coming from Vinnie, Brick and Savannah. "He's so cute!!" Vinnie cried as he and Savannah shook each other by the shoulders madly. "He even made his first noise!" The two along with Brick then approached Balthazar with bright smiles. "Congratulations Balthy! You're a father now!" Vinnie grinned and wrapped the elder in a bear hug, Balthazar smiling with an eye roll; Laughing as the other two joined in. "Aw no need to be so happy for me now. It's not like I'm raising this baby alone anyways!"

The threesome's eyes widened and they released Balthazar in their surprise. "But the Queen chose you to raise the Guardian!" Vinnie protested. "Yeah Balth, you even practically gave birth to him! " Brick pointed out. "Don't let us interfere with your parenting life." Balthazar shook his head with a chuckle. "You don't get it do you? I know the Queen chose me to bring life to our new addition," He smiled at the sleeping baby before looking back at his siblings. "But as much as I am the boy's father for his whole childhood, I want you to join me in looking after him. The more the merrier after all."

Hope filled Vinnie's eyes. "You mean?" Balthazar's smile and nod said it all and the red-wearing Guardian started smiling widely like he always did when he's happy. "I'm an uncle!" He cried happily as Brick and Savannah came near. "That goes for us too, right?" Asked Brick. Savannah looked full of pride at the thought of being a role model for the baby after all. "I'm going to be the best aunt for the young guy. He's bound to love me as babysitter." She blew at her nails before spreading out. "Even if I shed a nail or two."

"I'll be expecting all of you to play your part as a family." Balthazar almost jumped when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. Orton was giving him what looked like a forced smile as he held out a hand. "Congratulations on being chosen." He said but Balthazar could see that he was trying to hold in his sadness. "The young un's going to grow looking up to you a lot knowing you'll do so well as his father-!" Balthazar cut him off as he pulled him in for an embrace. "You mean **_we'll_** do so well because we're all taking care of him together!" "Like a family!" Vinnie chimed in and playfully tackled Orton, the latter doubling over but keeping his footing. "We're going to feed him, rock him, take him to the zoo and we'll have lots of fun!"

Balthazar gave Orton a 'You see?' look. "The other three are very excited about looking after the tyke," He led Orton to the cradle where the baby lay, still uncovered by the blanket, but now his face is exposed as he was facing upwards. His face was slightly chubby and his cheeks a healthy pink. His tiny hands and little feet would twitch and kick every now and then as he slept.

Orton felt happiness seeing the newborn but also heartache. He remembered seeing the Sixth Guardian at this age. Just seconds old after Orton's touch brought her out of her Birth Pistachio. Balthazar wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. "I know you miss her," He whispered. "But for the good of the new one, do give him the love and care he deserves from his godfather," Balthazar chuckled awkwardly. "You're more good at this thing in all honesty. I'm only a father for seconds and who knows how my next few decades will turn out with my lack of experience."

Orton sighed and folded his arms, a light smile on his face as he shrugged. Balthazar's heart lifted with hope. "I'd be privileged to partake in his growing up." His eager voice then grew soft, as did the hope within Balthazar. "But you are still the main parent in the infant's life." He turned to walk away but before Balthazar could reach out to stop him, Orton turned back with firmness in his eyes and voice. "I hope you do a better job at keeping your child safe." He faced front. "I know I didn't..."

And with that, he walked away into and through the crowd until his silhouette is no longer seen.

 _He did a swell job in raising Melissa._ Balthazar sighed as he watched his youngest brother disappear. _Bad things just happen. Bad things that were never his fault to begin with._ Brick's cry of joy caught him off guard as he soared and landed in front of him. "What are we doing just standing or flying here?!" He grinned behind him for Vinnie and Savannah made their landing as well. "Let's have a toast to the new Guardian!" He looked at Balthazar excitedly as Brick and Savannah already took off to join the now departing crowd, heading for the ceremony reception. "Are you coming Balth?"

"Oh no thank you Vinnie," Balthazar gently disagreed as with careful hands, lifted the baby up from the cradle while keeping his blanket on. "I'll have to stay in the palace to set our room up for our kid. That and I'll have to start stirring up a warm bottle or two in case he goes hungry."

As if on timing at the mention of hunger, Balthazar's stomach growled. "Looks like the father-to-be's hungry too!" Vinnie laughed and started hovering. "Well I'll just be bringing the meals in for ya then!" He admired the baby in his brother's arms for a moment before departing.

 _Oh Vinnie._ Balthazar rolled his eyes with an amused smile. _Looking out for me as always._ He then focused on the infant that continued to sleep in his arms. He felt pride. He felt like a real parent. Now he knows what Orton felt like when he held Melissa for the first minutes of her life. He never expected it to feel beyond the good he always thought of though.

A frown creased Balthazar's brow. "He doesn't have a name yet," He muttered in realisation before turning heel. Fortunately, Queen Pistacia is just starting to return to her 'rest' in her hidden part of the palace. "Your Majesty?" The kind-hearted Queen turned her head to the Guardian and faced him with a smile. "Yes my son?"

Balthazar looked at the baby and back at her.

"We haven't got the name of the infant." The Queen looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nobody will have to know his name until tomorrow when we have word about it spread around." She paused before having that expression one gets when having formed an idea. "But I can already see how it is for little Milo when he ages."

Balthazar's brows rose. "Milo?" The Queen nodded. "Yes, Milo is what the Seventh Guardian will be named from here on." Her eyes cast on the Anacardian land beyond the gathering place. "A bright future will he have in years time. In generosity and kindness will he guide Anacardia and with strong willpower will be fight to defend. I felt it all with my heart the moment I chose his Birth Pistachio." A serene smile formed on Queen Pistacia's lips as she turned to go back to her place. "I hope you are ready for what's to come, Balthazar." Her voice sound so full of trust yet filled with slight challenge. "Young Milo will be a challenge, but I know you can do it."

The Queen's words echoed in Balthazar's mind as he was left to stand alone; Little Milo still insensible in his sleep.


	3. Where You Are

Thanks to all the high spirited feelings received from being chosen, celebrating Milo's birth and so on, Balthazar went ahead to bed that night. The other Guardians, except Orton who wasn't seen at the reception or the celebration at all, stayed up and only went to bed later. Baby Milo on the other hand, continued to slumber. But he would stir every now and then just to huddle close to Balthazar for warmth; The latter feeling touched at the sight and feeling of little hands clinging onto his nightgown.

The night went by peacefully. The constellations danced, twinkling in the dark, as cool winds rustled the leaves of trees. Sleep was serenely perfect.

Until the next morning...

Balthazar woke up stretching, the sun shining on his green quilt covers through the windows. Just as he woke up, a little shifting occurred right beside him as baby Milo turned with his front facing up. His big, brown eyes are open as he flashed Balthazar a toothless grin, arms out and fingers grabbing out for him.

"Hello Milo, did you sleep well?" Balthazar pecked the baby's cheek as he babbled happily. _I will take that as a yes then._ Using his magic, the Guardian levitated the baby above the bed as he used his other hand to tidy up the covers. The other beds of the room, inhabited by the other four Guardians, were also neat from their owners' daily cleanup. Ever since they were young children, Balthazar and his siblings have been taught by the former Guardians on how to maintain cleanliness in their single bedroom.

The Guardians' bedroom is the five's bedroom, used when in the mood to sleep in each other's company or when there's a baby in their presence. Though they did have their own rooms for personal security and such, the Guardians share a strong bond and can't stand being without each other. An additional reason being with little Milo in the corner, the five had to stick together to double the protection for that single infant.

The entire bedroom is a place that's as huge as four master bedrooms merged into one. The room itself is painted a Pistachio shade of green and traditional wall patterns and framed paintings decorated the walls. Five dressing tables, and a vanity mirror in Savannah's case, sat on a long row at a side while two doors led to personal closets at the other. Five beds covered with quilts stood organized in a semi-circle.

Each Guardians' bed is covered with quilts of their masters' respective color choices. From left to right is Vinnie followed by Savannah, Balthazar, Orton and Brick. For the baby Guardians that should come, their sleeping times are spent beside their caretakers slash parent figures until they're old enough for their own beds. Not long before, Melissa used to take up the left side of Orton's bed while Milo currently sleeps on whatever side of the bed he likes. Anywhere as long as there's the pair of greensleeved arms of Balthazar to wrap him up in warmth and love.

Even until now at two centuries of age, the orderly habit remained lingering in Balthazar and the rest, thus, their rooms remained the cleanest as possible the moment they get out of bed. When done setting his bed, Balthazar changed into his formal attire with a flick of a hand before putting on the baby carrier he made especially for Milo; The pouch that carried the baby rested on his back.

Ceasing his magical hold on the infant, Balthazar also changed Milo's wear into a dark-pink onesie with foot coverings and a cream collar. All done with the wave of a hand and focused spells.

"We'd better get going now, Milo." Balthazar carefully slipped the baby in the carrier so his tiny legs fitted through the holes. "Your uncles, aunt and everyone else must be waiting for us outside the Verity Palace grounds by now. They really wanted to see you. Now isn't that exciting?" As if he understood, Milo responded with what sounded like an excited giggle and bounced; Balthazar flashing him a quick smile before heading from the room to the outside.

The corridors outside the Guardians' bedrooms were narrow, but big enough for people to go through as long as they walk in threes or single files. Balthazar winced as picture frames of the ancestors fell to the floor, potted plants toppled over and birds flying through from someplace only to crash into the wall. Baby Milo however remained oblivious to the mishaps but was looking about bouncily like most babies would do in their carriers.

The Queen was definitely not joking when she said that Milo will be a challenge to raise.

Balthazar found that out last night when returning to the room with Milo in tow. Chaos seemed to occur in their very presence. Vases toppled over from their places. Servants that worked in the palace slipped or fell as wall decor slid and crashed to the floor. Strangely, neither Balthazar nor Milo were affected and they walked on with no harm upon them.

At first, Balthazar thought of it as a slip off knowing accidents tend to happen. He took it back however when more chaos occurred in front of them, further confirming his hypothesis. _It's not his fault._ Balthazar looked over his shoulder at the baby, reaching behind to gently squeeze the tiny hand inbetween his fingers. _It is probably just his powers letting loose. He is only a baby after all. They can't control their powers very well yet._

"Oof!!"

Balthazar found himself bumping into another and he stumbled back, hand on his face in light frustration. "Would you please mind watching where you're going? I am carrying a child here-!" His annoyed exclaim was cut when he saw who he bumped into. "Why, good morning Orton!" He greeted the man with as smile. Orton dusted himself casually before returning a neutral grin. "I could say the same to you brother," The two exchanged quick bows and Orton noticed the baby in the carrier. Milo grew excited at seeing his uncle and he tried to twist to face front, attempts only ending up as grabby fingers reaching for Orton.

The younger Guardian chuckled and held out his hand for the infant to grab onto. "Someone's finally woken up." Milo giggled as he held to the warm hand that was his uncle's. "All that time remaining from the ceremony spent sleeping must have paid off." He gave Balthazar a smirk. "You're going to have a ball of energy awaiting your explosion in a few hours time!" He looked haughty. "Oh really?" Balthazar sneered in return with a playful shove. "That's a nice thing to hear from someone who raised a girl who is twice the ball of energy than my Milo!"

Orton looked baffled. "Now watch what you say about my daughter you nose-bugged twit! At Least Melissa knows her way to and fro! The only place she'll ever get lost in is in the Black Forest!"

Balthazar gave a snort. "Oh please, as if you're going to just let her roam free until she reaches the outside of Anacardia-!" He held back his tongue and shook his head in distaste. "Oh for the love of stars, why are we even talking about the home of the Gethens-! I mean! Those brutal-hearted Shadow people?" The last two words came out as exaggerated hisses. Orton too started to feel rage mixed with disgust rise at the mention of the shadow people.

"Let's not talk about that, Brother, we don't want to be reminded of the past any further." Orton spoke through gritted teeth as Balthazar took ahold of his wrist. "Right you are Orton," He turned to Milo who's been quiet since the adults' conversation. Seeing that they're finished, Milo innocently tilted his head, eyes big with curiosity as always, making the two men internally swoon.

Orton felt yet another wave of nostalgia strike him.

"Look at you. So lively. So... Bright. I could feel the joy emitting from you meters away." Orton sighed wistfully and poked Milo's nose with a finger; The baby going cross-eyed to look at the thing that prodded him. "You're going to have a lot of people protecting you." Orton's voice softened and his finger entwined around Milo's. "You have one heck of a life ahead of you, my Nephew. You're going to love life here so much that that smile of yours stays on for eternity."

Balthazar watched his brother speak to the baby with the same wistfulness in his eyes. _That's so sweet._ He thought with as he felt his heart warm with that touched feeling. Orton sounded very serious when he talked like that. _Milo, you are one lucky tyke, having a Time Guardian uncle who has already predicted your bright future._ He turned to focus ahead as he started walking, baby Milo bouncing with the Guardian's every step and Orton followed suit. _If only your cousin, or sister? Is still with us. Then she'd be acting as a young role model. Your big sister kind of role model._

Stopping briefly, Balthazar decided to go a little faster. For an Anacardian, mere walking is the slowest mode of movement. If they feel the fast, running spirit grow… Flying is there as an alternative. He gave Milo a quick glance before holding onto the straps of the baby carrier tight. "Orton," The said man rose a brow in attentiveness. "We'll have to fly to the others. Otherwise, who knows how much we'll be missing on thanks to lack of tardiness! Vinnie probably would have eaten all of whatever meals are set out by the time we get there!"

"Such a swine," Orton rolled his eyes. "I hope he at least leaves some scraps for us." He inhaled as an orange mist of magic enveloped him and dissolved; A gray falcon with an orange chest mark, brown feather patches and gray eyes, flapped in place of the human that stood seconds ago. Orton hovered over in front of Balthazar expecting him to turn into a bird as well. Balthazar shook his head and his hold on the baby carrier tightened. "It would be far too dangerous for Milo if I carry him on my back while having to flap my wings. He could fall!" He tapped the beak, held one of the sharp talons of Orton's and winced, feeling his finger skin pierce. Balthazar's brows were furrowed in disgust. "Oh and don't even get me started on the beak and talons!"

He narrowed his eye and raised a brow.

"And speaking of talons…" Orton suddenly grew tense as Balthazar's words wormed through a sensitive spot. "I'm surprised that you still continued to keep your falcon form after what has happened to you and Melissa months ago. Surely the species must have caused you some trauma or whatnot?" Orton's eyes set to the side briefly before returning back on Balthazar. "Falcon is the only bird form I am, um, most adjusted to!" His words came out shakily with inbetween hesitations, but he tried to keep his tone assuring, hoping that Balthazar would buy it. "Have tried other kinds of avian species and none of them are as fast or agile as the falcon-!"

"Peregrine Falcon,"

"Ugh! Peregrine, Brown or whatsoever, a falcon is still a falcon!" Orton retorted before flying in a backwards loop, swooped ahead of Balthazar and Milo. "Now enough on the bird talk! We've got people waiting!" He took off and flew farther until he became a brown speck, vanishing into the greenery. "He's acting... Odd," Balthazar murmured as he stared at where Orton went. _I could have sworn his voice faltered a bit earlier. Or is it just me?_

Unknown to the Guardian, Milo was already getting fed up with his 'transport' not moving and he started tugging at his caretaker with feeble hands, also giving an impatient whine. Balthazar gasped in realisation. "Oh my, I'm sorry Milo, sorry to keep you waiting! But don't worry, we're getting on the move right now!" He assured the infant with a laugh before levitating, then flying to the outer palace grounds.

Feeling satisfied at last, Milo laid back down, sprawled and attached to Balthazar's back by the baby carrier. As they flew, the baby's eyes kept on the skies that swept by. It was clear. It was blue. A clear turquoise blue, like the eyes of Balthazar. The moment his own opened for the first, Milo has already found comfort in that color and he felt strangely happy to find that he was getting an endless amount of it. He cooed and his little arms reached forward in attempt to grab a hold of the lovely sight.

"That is the sky, my child." Balthazar reached behind to pick the baby up from the carrier, holding him to his chest. "Lovely isn't it? Expect the bluest beauty to come of it every time!" He did roll in falling motion before returning to his right position. By the time he did, he was already just about ground level and he landed; In style. Vinnie, Brick and Savannah stood waiting for them while others busied themselves through chores that involved cutting fruit and making salads. Tapestry making and dancing to hand-played songs are included in the younger folk.

"It's about time you arrived!" Vinnie spoke up as Brick heavily patted on Balthazar's back. "Yeah bro, we've been waiting here since dawn!" Savannah rolled her eyes and gave Balthazar a casual smile. "Oh don't listen to him, Zar, you are just in time. The rest are still cooking stuff up anyways," Her gaze then set on little Milo and she held placed a clenched hand on her chest in fondness. The baby tilted his head and cooed, reaching out for his aunt.

"Hey precious, you seem pretty bouncy today aren't you? " Savannah's hand laid on Milo's cheek and she nuzzled him with her forehead. "Oh he's just excited at the thought of being around the best uncles and aunt he's ever had," Balthazar looked at Milo lovingly, Milo returning it with a toothless grin. He raised a brow. _Or was it from that flight earlier?_ He thought.

The working Anacardians looked up from their businesses and bowed loyally to their eldest Guardian who had just arrived. The women swooned and cooed over Milo as the men flashed kindly smiles at the baby. Children floated over to Balthazar to get a closer look at the tiny thing.

"He's so small!"

"He looks funny!"

A small girl with large locks hovered to Balthazar's waist level to get up really close to the baby. Unfortunately, she got so close that her hair disturbed Milo's nose and he started to sneeze...

 ** _ACHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_**

It was the loudest sneeze to ever come out from a baby as young as Milo. The little Anacardian girl squeaked and ducked down in her shock. The adults flinched as did their children who quickly dove for cover in their parents' hold. Stacks of various object fell over and one man dropped his pot of leaf spices in shock.

The Guardians looked stunned and were frozen from that sudden 'soundburst'. "Oh my... " Balthazar muttered and Milo looked about in wonder. This infant is completely unaware of how much damage his sneeze just caused. The Guardian poofed up a handkerchief to let Milo blow into it. The baby did so but his blow was so strong that the handkerchief flew off and hit an unlucky man in the face. "Sorry Nolan!" Balthazar called out in apologizing.

"Oh it's no big deal, my lord!" The bulky Anacardian man that was Nolan responded cheerily. "My kids have blown as strong as that in their early days... " He rambled on as he thought further about his offspring as a nearby pair of young teenagers facepalmed in embarrassment.

Not wanting to hear any more of the man's unnecessary talks, Balthazar turned away as politely as possible. Little Milo wriggled in the elder's grip out of restlessness. His uncles and aunt noticed at once. "Hey Balth, how about you try putting him down for a while? Let him explore!" Vinnie gently pinched the tiny hand making Milo giggle. Brick and Savannah also agreed with Vinnie on this. "Better do what the uncle says, papa Cavendish," Savannah teased. "The kid's already getting restless!" Brick added. "Come on, let him crawl, walk or whatever babies do to get about!"

Balthazar was reluctant. "But Milo has barely reached a whole day of age. That and have you not seen how much happens around him? What if he gets hurt?" The other three exchanged looks of thought before returning to Balthazar. "Oh Balthazar, this is a Guardian baby you're talking about! He's built for moving the next hours after birth!" Savannah laid her hand on Milo's head. "And don't worry about his powers, this is Anacardia! Any damage caused can be repaired in a jiff!"

"And there's a lot of people here!" Vinnie pointed out. "So there's no way of him getting lost!"

"Now how about that? Double repair assurance and double safety! Milo will be fine!" Savannah held Balthazar's shoulders tight. "Now can you stop with the worrying and please let the baby move?" Her voice sounded pleading and Vinnie and Brick stood near with equal desperation. Balthazar frowned with doubt. "I'm sure..." He froze when they started giving him big eyes. _Oh no, not the kind eyes! For the love of the Queen I'll definitely not surrender to their-!_

Balthazar sighed in defeat before putting the baby down on the grassy floor, Vinnie, Brick and Savannah holding in squeals the moment Milo touched the ground. The baby looked unsure as his fingers touched the grass blades. They felt ticklish and a whole lot of it felt soft. In his curiosity, Milo lifted an arm and planted it ahead. He did the same with his other arm as his legs dragged behind.

To say that Milo appeared surprised was an understatement. The baby looked back to the spot where his Guardian set him down and at the spot where he got to himself. He just found his way of movement. And he liked it. He started to pick up the speed and was soon crawling on fours while babbling happily.

The adults watched him adoringly as he continued to move on his own. "Only a night and a morning old yet he's already on his feet," Brick complimented as he floated above Milo, his shadow looming over the small thing. "Milo is really something!"

Savannah rolled her eyes. "No Brick, _flying_ at the age of one night and a morning is something." Her eyes filled with reminiscence. "Remember when Melissa was already flying in the trees and we couldn't get her down? She hardly planted her feet on the ground since she discovered flight!"

"Oh I remember!" Vinnie laughed. "It took us till sunset just to get her to come down." He tilted his head to the side with a lowered brow. "And she was already sleeping when she let herself fall. Man, those were the good times,"

The Guardians fell silent in remembering their lost one. The period was disrupted when Balthazar saw that Milo has crawled farther away and between baskets that contained fruit and pistachios. The Anacardian adults watched him on the go with adoration.

Balthazar was hovering at Milo's side in an instant, his arm close to the small body. Milo stopped and looked at his caretaker, then at the world around him. In Milo's eyes, everything is tall and huge. The piles of baskets looked like towers as the skies seem endless when he looks up. The adults around him are working their various tasks and the whole place is rich with natural sources both harvested and on trees; Pistachio trees being more common.

"This is Anacardia," The green-wearing Guardian ran his fingers through Milo's hair with a smile. "It is our home, the place that we will dwell in for all of eternity." His voice was warm and assuring as he spoke of his home and birthland. "And yes, it is your home too Milo!" Balthazar gave the baby a playful poke on the nose causing him to laugh and grab ahold of his finger.

Chuckling at the act, the elder got to his feet and went forward with baby Milo crawling after. Vinnie, Brick and Savannah followed suit as did the other Anacardian adults. Their surroundings turned warm and sunny as if it could read the moods of the inhabitants.

 _Milo, make way, make way!_

 _Milo it's time you knew,_

 _The land of Anacardia gives_

 _All you need_

 _The farmers are harvesting,_

 _Thanking the earth and sky alike._

 _(Bless our fields, O Guardians in heavenly skies)_

 _Tradition in our mind and hearts,_

 _And Milo, there's so much to discover (make way!)_

 _Don't trip over the almond root,_

 _The land gives all you need!_

 _We tend to children with tenderness and pride (and pride)_

 _We sing and dance to ancient songs (aha!)_

 _The Guardians protect you and me!_

 _Don't crawl away,_

 _Milo, please don't make a scene,_

 _We've lost one Guardian already,_

 _Yet here you are!_

 _There comes a day,_

 _When your eyes will open,_

 _And realize home is_

 _Where you are!_

 _Consider the pistachio!_

 _Consider its tree!_

 _Give thanks to the spirit within,_

 _Bless our land!_

 _We birth babies from our wishes,_

 _The nut is sweet inside,_

 _We use the leaves for tapestries,_

 _We thread the shells outside._

 _Consider the pistachios!_

 _The nuts and the leaves!_

 _Anacardia gives all we need!_

 _Who wants to leave?_

 _Here we defend our land,_

 _From shadows and the night,_

 _And when you're ready,_

 _Our defender you shall be._

 _You'll be okay,_

 _Through it might seem scary,_

 _Find home right_

 _Where you are._

After crawling his way through the crowd of singing adults, Milo found himself staring at a man standing farther away on a tree stump, swaying his arms in a nonchalant manner. Recognizing him as someone he's seen not too long ago, Milo crawled over while babbling in delight. Orton frowned upon hearing the noise and turned behind; The frown disappearing and melting into a smile. The man knelt down and tipped the baby's chin up so they were looking face to face. "Hello my Nephew. I see that you discovered the usage of your limbs now?"

Milo looked at his hands and back at his uncle in wonder. Orton gave a low chuckle. "You'll know more in years time," He faced front and held out an open palm. Milo sat in place watching. A breeze blew past containing a few leaves and at once, Orton's hand turned stiff, the breeze stopping midway and the leaves remained suspended. It was when Orton relaxed his hand, did the breeze and leaves continue their soft movement. The baby was already bouncing in excitement after watching his uncle's cool trick.

A butterfly fluttered past in front of Milo and Orton did the same hand motion again. The winged bug froze in place at the hand growing stiff. The infant's eyes were widened in surprise. _Isn't this thing moving ago? What happened? Why is it not moving anymore?_ Milo appeared to be thinking that. His tiny hand inched toward the butterfly but he hesitated. Despite being very young, Milo like all babies in his land, already had this instinct to not touch something that could end up with negative income.

"It's alright, go ahead and touch it young un," Orton gently urged. "It won't cause any harm." Seeing Milo still hesitant, the man held the baby's hand in a way that the tiny index finger is outstretched. Moving slowly, Orton guided the hand close to the frozen butterfly until Milo finally touched it on the wing. "Since it is a solid being, it doesn't move while it is suspended in frozen time,"

The man explained as he stood up.

"And when time is no longer suspended," Orton's outstretched palm folded with softness and the butterfly was fluttering on once more. "So is the object within." He closed his eyes. "Time is relative. It is a treasure. It holds many mysteries. It comes, and it goes. But it is always there among all of us."

Orton inhaled the whiff of fresh air as he let his arms sway in the direction of breezes that pass. Little Milo tried to copy his uncle's doings but was only able to do so with one arm as his body isn't ready for leaving the support of both arms.

 _I like to peer through time,_

 _Its mystery and everlasting flow._

 _Time is fickle,_

 _I like how it's unpredictable._

Orton opened his eyes and sighed wistfully, his gaze never leaving the front. He eventually put on a sad smile when Milo's hand brushed on the uncovered area above his ankle.

 _They say I haven't been the same,_

 _And there's truth there I suppose,_

 _But once you start your journey,_

 _There you are._

 _You are raised by a loving family,_

 _Inheriting a stubborn streak I see._

 _Listen to them but remember,_

 _You must look within to find,_

 _A star leading you to_

 _Who you are..._

Picking Milo up and putting him on his shoulders, Orton sprinted back to where everyone else was singing in chorus. Their voices grew louder and more melodious when the man and baby came into view. And for the first time since his days of brooding nonchalance, Orton felt pure happiness.

He literally moved according to mood with little Milo holding onto his hat brims feeling the same amount of joy. Balthazar and the other three were surprised but were nonetheless overjoyed to see their youngest brother join in the delight at last. The five Guardians got together at last with the little Milo right in the center.

 _We birth babies from our wishes,_

 _The nut is sweet inside!_

 _We use the leaves for tapestries,_

 _We thread the shells outside._

 _Anacardia believes in us!_

 _Oh, they believe!_

 _The land gives us all we need!_

 ** _Who'd want to leeeeeave?_**

Vinnie's voice rang out from the rest, unintentionally breaking the song. All eyes are now on him causing Vinnie to blush awkwardly. "Sorry?" He apologised with a chuckle. Milo's delighted giggles cut through the silence saving Vinnie from further embarrassment. The song continues as the baby was scooped up in Balthazar's arms, being spun around.

 _So here you'll stay_

 _Your home our people besides we_

 _And when you think of tomorrow_

 _There we are_

 _You'll lead the way_

 _You'll have us five there to guide you_

 _We'll build our future together_

 _Where we are!_

 _Cause every path leads you back to_

 _Where you are!_

 _You can't find happiness right_

 _Where you are!_

 _Where you are!_

The voices faded with the Anacardian children tossing out yellow pollen and flowers upwards. The adults started cheering or congratulating one another in their singing as the Guardians pressed themselves closer to Milo who managed to catch one of the flowers in his hands. He cooed and nestled himself closer to Balthazar as he felt the man plant a kiss on his head, the gray strands of his moustache tickled him lightly. "You'll do a lot of good for all of Anacardia, little one." His voice is warm and the other Guardians looked at Milo with loving eyes.

The baby only smiled feeling the elders' love as he was further smothered with head ruffles and nice choice words of praise.

 **Told ya there's gonna be some Disney songs didn't I? :3 Those and there will be some non-Disney as well. Though... one of them is sung by a Disney star. Oh well...**

 **I do not own the song or the movie it came from!** **Credits for parody lyrics goes to my partner and creator of the Pistachio Guardians au; Celebi4ever**.


	4. Lord Block

"No, it's uncle Vinnie! Un-cle! Then you say my name. Now you try," Vinnie slowly spoke to little Milo who sat on his lap. Milo blinked with his eyes never leaving Vinnie's. For a while after the festive singing and dancing earlier in introducing the Anacardian life to him, Milo has spent the rest of the morning on Vinnie's lap, being taught by the latter on how to say out names.

Balthazar rolled his eyes at the very idea Vinnie had set out. "Oh Vinnie, teaching Milo to talk at an age this young is futile. He's hardly even grown his baby teeth yet!"

"Well what's the point of trying?" Vinnie looked at the smiling baby on his lap. "If a little bird can fly at a day old, then surely it's the same with a day old, toothless baby! And Milo's a day and a night old!" Balthazar facepalmed with a grunt before facing the opposite direction. "Oh fine, I will be wishing you good luck on that then." He casually floated off into a deeper region within the forest.

Vinnie just shrugged watching his brother go off. Being the supportive uncle that he is to little Milo, Vinnie held a little bonding slash teaching session in a lush grotto deep in Minty Woods. As in the name, Minty Woods is a small forest known for its smelling of peppermints and it is a very popular hangout place for the youngsters; Vinnie and the other Guardians included for they used to come here as children themselves.

Balthazar and Orton would prefer to have 'nature trails' on their own while it is often Vinnie and Savannah who did most of the playing. Brick on the other hand, spends the first minutes in the woods by further enhancing his fighting skills. Eventually getting distracted enough to join in his sister and brother as long as the game 'Tree Tag' is being played.

 _This place never gets old._ Vinnie smiled in remembering. _I can still feel that fifteen-year old kid inside me whenever I come here!_ He turned his head so he is seeing Balthazar a distance ahead, picking a variety of berries all the while asking permission to their respective trees. _I wonder if Balth or anyone else felt the same..._

He jumped slightly when the sounds of laughter coming from a pair of kids reached his ears and he watched just in time to see the dimly glowing aura that was the children, engrossed in their play. Milo had his eyes on them and he was turning bouncy with excitement, his own body radiating a glowing dark pink aura.

"Oh you'll be playing like those big kids in ten years time! Ten plus another five years before we let you play here yourself!" Vinnie shrunk when he saw what looked like a disappointed pout on the baby's face. "But hey! You'll have more fun with your family than with them!" The man pulled the baby in close. "Don't you love playing with your uncle Vinnie?"

Milo let out a laugh when Vinnie blew a raspberry into his belly. The adorable sight was not unseen by Balthazar who continued to forage for berries at a distance away from them. He smiled softly, taking in the sight a moment longer until a scream caught his ear. Since he was far from Vinnie and Milo, only he could pick up the noise and was already darting at full speed to the source.

Vinnie raised his head with a raised brow when he briefly heard something speed by. _Must be a Redwood Stallion or a deer of some sort._ He shrugged and returned his focus on Milo.

* * *

In a large oak tree, Orton was resting in its hollow in his falcon form; His head jolting up when his sharp hearing senses picked up a scream. His instincts as a Guardian washing over, he spread his wings and took flight out of the tree. His eyes scanned the Minty Forest floor as his wings carried him in the air.

* * *

"Please! Don't hurt us sir!"

"We were just flying in loops but then we crashlanded! We didn't mean to land in the Black Forest, Lord Block I swear!"

Balthazar grew tense as he heard the screams getting louder as he flew closer to the source. But his anxious feelings grew when he saw where he was nearing to; The Black Forest. _Oh no..._ Balthazar felt horrified and suddenly sick. The Black Forest is home to a variety of monstrous creatures. Black panthers and savage wolves are seen to be roaming in this particular region. Though very rare, some have even snuck into Minty Forest and have sunk their teeth and claws into some lucky folk, killing them instantly.

Balthazar cringed at the thought involving the children. He remembered witnessing Brick fight off a wolf when it was close to catching a friend for dinner. He remembered Orton coming home wounded and scratched the night Melissa was lost. Balthazar knew they were falcons that caused his youngest brother's injuries, but he also knew of the possibility that they originated from the Black Forest and are not Anacardian falcons that are common in their land. If they were, never would they have attacked Orton or anyone else for that matter.

But if Balthazar were to state what Black Forest creature is to be feared the most, there is without a doubt, the Shadow People; A race of dark beings that are worse than the Black Forest predators. **_Much worse._** The Shadows were once a harmonious tribe of non-Anacardian demigods being known as the Gethens back in the earlier years. They were the kind beings that led the lost in the dark. They roam when the moon is out at most, but sometimes, the Gethens visit Anacardia as they pleased.

They used to be in great terms with the Anacardian folk. Balthazar even used to have a Gethen for a mentor other than the former Guardian that raised him as did his brothers and sister, who had their Gethen friends as well. There was also that one particular Gethen that Balthazar had his eye on the most; A young male that was Orton's best friend in their childhood days. Sadly, that was all a long time ago. After the mysterious death of the Gethen Queen, Queen Tenebri; The Ruler of the Gethens, Goddess of the Night and the mother of that young Gethen boy.

 _He could have been my friend as well._ Balthazar thought bitterly. _T_ _oo bad he had to go all judgy and toss the blame of his mother's death on us just because she died on Anacardia grounds..._

He froze when he finally reached the place where the distressed cries came from. To his horror, the shadow of a large man was looming over two terrified children and they huddled close to each other in fear. The man had his feet planted on the Black Forest floor yet he was towering over them and letting out snarls of discontent.

It was Lord Block; The current Ruler of The Shadows. The leader of Anacardia's sworn enemies since the day the Gethens were long gone.

Despite being a non-Anacardian being, Block's appearance resembled that of an Anacardian and he is just in levelling height with Balthazar. A tuft of ebony, curled hair covered part of Block's forehead just above his eye; Its color an icy shade of emerald that's cold with malice, sending shivers down Balthazar's spine.

Despite being around the same age range as Balthazar and the other Guardians, Block has already taken up the role as leader and King of The Gethens. Using his position to the point that the name of their kind changed to Shadows and the majority of Gethens reverted to personnel set to avenge their former Queen. Block narrowed his eyes at the sight of the eldest of Anacardia's Guardians.

" _Cavendish_."

" _Block_."

The two locked hard gazes before Balthazar broke it temporarily when the feeling of the trembling pair of children cowered close to his legs bothered him slightly. "Go home you two, let me handle this, grownup to grownup," The frightened children obeyed Balthazar and quickly fled leaving the two alone. Block's glare was now set on Balthazar. "What part of boundaries did your kind not get?!" Block snarled. "Those lowly beings of yours are metres close to entering the heart of my kingdom where a lot of my vulnerable people are!"

"Oh for the love of stars, we understood the concept of boundaries very well," Balthazar said with an eyeroll. "But may I point out, those lowly beings you are referring to are children and they only stepped on your turf _by accident_!" The last two words were stressed out with mild disgust towards the Shadow King.

Block showed no guilt or remorse at all. Instead, he raised a brow with a grin that proposed challenge. "And how do you know it was an accident?" His words caused Balthazar to bite his lip and Block felt pleased at the thought of having pressed a button. "Are you able to read the minds of your people? Or are you Anacarcadian fools that stupid to the point that calling your crime an accident will prevent you from getting the punishment you deserved?"

Balthazar felt something snap inside of him. But before he could react in his newly risen rage, a screech sounded from the air and a brown streak tackled Block with such force that the Shadow King ended up hitting a tree of his part of the land. The falcon that hit him hissed threateningly as he morphed into his human form. Orton's eyes were gray fire as he was inches apart from Block's face.

" ** _Take. That. Back..._** " Orton's voice was a quiet yet intimidating tone as he kept a tight grasp on Block's collar. The Shadow flinched briefly at the volume though he did not show Orton any further signs of cowardice. "And why should I?" Block hissed in return as he shoved the Guardian off of him; Balthazar catching Orton in time. "It's the truth isn't it? Why don't you just admit that you did what you've done wrong instead of covering it up with lies?! I already know what I had to know ages ago! The facade is useless!"

That earned a much tighter grip from Orton's hand. Balthazar quickly stepped in between the two before Orton could attempt suffocation on Block. "Woah woah woah!" He exclaimed as he hastily pulled Orton's hand off of Block's clothing. "Orton we may be strong Guardians but we do not use our fists against others!" He ignored the look of disbelief on the younger Guardian's face before returning to Block with a sigh. "Look, Lord Block sir, no matter what you say, no matter how large your adamance to your beliefs are, we will always tell you the same thing over and over again, even for the next millenniums if we have to,"

His eyes narrowed as did Orton's, though Orton let out an audible snarl while Balthazar remained calm yet firm.

"On behalf of the Guardians and the people we lead, none of us is the cause of Queen Tenebri's murder. Just as we do not have any good motivation to do a horrid thing like that, you and your Shadows have no right and little to no evidence to fully place the guilty cuffs on us!"

"She died on your land!" Block thundered.

"And that's it?! That's what you call your evidence?! That is ridiculously idiotic!" Orton retorted from behind Balthazar's shoulder. "You don't see us accusing and cutting ties with you Shadows when Matthias died in the Black Forest! What gives you the right to tackle the blame on us just because Tenebri died in Anacardia grounds?!"

Block scoffed at Orton's words as if they meant nothing to him. "I don't see any predators in the forests of Anacardia," This managed to shut Orton up, Balthazar included for he knew this is true. While there are predatory animals like the Dandelion-Lions, Anacardian Falcons and Sun-collared Sunbears among others, they are very tame and brought no harm upon anyone. They are as harmless as can be.

"So? Turns out that even you know that by now!" The Shadow King smirked at the looks of discomfort that came from the Anacardian Guardians. "And you know what?" He folded his arms and tilted his head, suddenly giving a mocking grin. "That Matthias man you speak of is pretty weak for a Guardian." He gave a chortle. "Pathetic. He can't even ward off a panther as it ripped through his flesh alive-!"

Block was cut short when he was attacked once again, this time, by an angry Orton. The two continuously rolled across the ground in a frenzied manner as fists met faces and bodies hit the ground. Most of the wild lashings came from Orton as he kept Block down with his own body. Words of venom along with the unheard pleas of halt from Balthazar were spat from all three men all the while.

"How dare you say that about Matthias you heartless being of monstrosity?! At least he died protecting Florina and Azrael from that beast dwelling in your territory!" Orton screeched in his outrage, raising a clenched fist only for Block to hold it back from reaching his face. Block was surprised to say the least for Orton never fought him like this before. Nonetheless, he loved every second of the anger he felt from the distressed Guardian.

"But he would have escaped alive and well with those two even with a little scratch or two!" He sounded very sarcastic and this made Orton's blood boil. "If he really is that Anacardian Guardian worth looking up to, he should have surpassed the strength limits and defeat that feline in a pinch!"

"At least he isn't scared to fight with his own hands unlike you!" Orton countered angrily.

"At least I led people who know how to fight while you and four others led hundreds of cowards who can't even defend themselves!" Block sneered.

He took the brief second pause to fling Orton off of him. But before he could clash into yet another round of frenzy, Orton started it for him. The two men tried to keep one another pinned down for the upper hand all the while shooting vile sentences in their rage.

"You low excuse for a Guardian! Idiotic ancestors never raised you well!"

"Oh yeah Mate?! I bet you were raised by a pack of wild ocelots!"

"So what if I was you Featherbrained lunatic? Besides you should be in the birdie broiler where you belong! Boy would I love to replay that moment in my head over and over again!"

"Well I'll be sure to stand here to laugh when you throw yourself through the barrier and turn into dust, you worthless, bloody son of a -!"

" **ENOUGH!** "

Block and Orton froze as Balthazar stepped in to intervene after that one line of the Royal Voice. This time, his body locked in a firm position as he used both hands to keep Block and Orton away from each other. Though the fight was off physical bounds, Orton and Block glared at each other seething still. "Arguing like a bunch of foolish fifteen-year olds will not do us any good! Even for you Lord Block!"

Balthazar shot them both scolding looks before sighing in frustration.

"I completely understand your wariness of letting us Anacardians step on your land you know," His eyes never left the Shadow King. "But as a Guardian and fellow leader who is in defense of my people and as someone who has the right amount of sanity, I have to let you know that you protecting your people from possible harm is a good thing. I admire you for that. But holding two children, Anacardian or not, hostage just for falling on your turf by accident?! Now that's a big example of inhumanity!"

"Well maybe you Anacardians should learn to take better care of your kids!" Block stubbornly spat. "If you just taught your youth the aspects of boundaries this wouldn't have to happen!" He glowered. "Can't have the ones who killed Tenebri kill another one of my people, now that's just a leader and a king doing what's right for the kingdom's safety!"

Orton narrowed his eyes in silence. _A leader doing what's right for his kingdom? Can't have another one of his people killed?! Hypocritical rubbish!_ "Says the King who let his men perish to dust in the barrier just to grab a baby," He murmured inaudibly to himself with his head turned away. Balthazar rose a brow at Orton. "What was that?" Orton quickly looked innocent as he fiddled with his fingers. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all that concerns you Balthazar."

Okay? Balthazar frowned. _I could have sworn he said something._ His attention returned to Block. "Alright Lord Block, thank you for sharing your choice of considerable thoughts. We understand your reasons of protecting your kingdom and people completely." He sighed. "Oh well, at least this marks as the first and last time that any youth of our blood trespasses. We might as well get going to spread the word to everyone to ensure that this doesn't happen."

Much to his relief, Block gave a stiff nod before going back to his land. "That would be very appreciated _Cavendish_. I'll have patrols surrounding this border starting from now onwards." Block stopped and his tone still carried that poisonous hint. "But should any of you green-nut ruffians be seen on or so much as _inches_ close to the Black Forest again," His glare turned cold and icy as he held out a hand. Long, sharp nails protruded from the fingers and if one looked closely, droplets of black-violet venom can be seen dripping. "My patrols have the permission to kill you before you could send a blast on them." With that, Block took his leave.

With Block out of sight, the two remaining Guardians slowly exchanged narrowed eye glances as they shared that one similar thought. "Who does he think he is, calling us the ruffians?" Orton grumbled. "That filthy creature is the type who'd need a dozen soap bars shoved down his throat just to clean out that vile mouth of his!"

Balthazar patted Orton's shoulder, looking out into the Black Forest. "I am definitely going with you on this one. Thank you for suggesting something that does not involve swords or bloodshed for once."

He glanced at the Black Forest once more and shook his head. _No point on wasting any more time here._ He thought and nudged Orton. "Let's go back to the others. Get them to spread the word about the new border between the Minty and the Black Forests." "Of course," Orton quickly agreed for he too was getting sick of standing in front of where his most hated dwells in. "I definitely don't want to see that smug look on Block's face again!" He hissed under his breath and went off at a faster rate than Balthazar due to his anger lingering still.

The elder Guardian watched the younger leave as he took his time in pace. He couldn't blame him for feeling the way he felt. Block really hit the wrong buttons and this made Balthazar equally upset as well. The way he mocked about a former Guardian that sacrificed his life for another, it made his blood boil. But unlike Orton, Balthazar is able to control his temper at a stable amount; As a result of being the role model to most truth to be told. It would paint an unpleasant picture if he were to lash out in a frenzy. It simply cannot do.

 _Why can't he just think straight?_ Balthazar wondered as the thought of Block came fresh in his mind. _If he isn't so quick to jump into conclusions and just listened to us properly we wouldn't be warring each other like this!_ He glanced up at the sky with a sigh. _Oh Queen Tenebri… I hope you are seeing what goes on with your son. He is just not in the right state of mind. A lot of innocent beings are affected by his being blinded by anger._

He floated over to a tree stump and sat down, looking very glum. "Why does life have to be this way? Why can't it be like before?" He sighed wistfully as a pair of butterflies flew past. Strangely, the butterflies seemed to predict what he was thinking. One butterfly is the bright golden green of Anacardia while the other is a dark shade of violet, the color of the Shadows-! No. Gethens. Minus Block of course.

"Anacardians and Gethens, together as a whole." Balthazar never took his eyes off the flying critters. "How I miss those times." He closed his eyes and took a whiff of the Minty scented air of the forest. "Oh Mendel, do you remember the times you always told me not to be scared of the dark?" He reminisced over the past times he spent with someone he once knew; The former first Guardian named Mendel. A strong demigod of Gethen spirit who worked long before Balthazar.

"You told me that light isn't light without dark as dark isn't dark without light. That's why Anacardians and Gethens are destined to be bound as one for eternity." Balthazar's eyes glistened with sorrow. "Yet we had to be torn apart. Worse being that I cannot decipher how exactly it came to be this way."

His brow furrowed in a hard frown as more memories resurfaced. He remembered seeing the former Gethen queen, Queen Tenebri, stumble to the little grassy spot near Emerald Falls where he and the other Guardians, including Block even, spent their hours of play together as children. He remembered the deep, bleeding scratches that littered the Gethen woman's body along with that patch of seeping blood on her left side; The blood seeping from a wound that existed from a chunk of her flesh being torn off from something the children then couldn't tell what.

Tenebri died on their land, yes it's true. But what bothered Balthazar is that other than the fact that his kind have been born to abhor murder and bloodshed, the Queen died from wounds of claws and that large bite. He frowned with that new thought. Only Tenebri's race have claws that can protrude from their fingers at will, Anacardians don't. Anacardians are definitely not as savage as their dark allies and biting with their own fangs is out of the question. _Could it have been an animal?_ Balthazar facepalmed in hopelessness. _Oh what's the use?_ _That Blockhead won't pay a heed to what we have to say so why waste my words?_

A rustling in the bushes nearby snapped Balthazar from his thoughts and he turned to the source, turning stiff as he expected a wild creature to leap out. To his relief, it was not a wild creature but a certain baby crawling out, bits of twigs and leaves sticking out at his hair and stuck to his pink pajamas.

Vinnie was not far behind and he gasped as he stuck his front half from the bushes. Twigs and leaves stuck out from his hair in various directions though they came in greater numbers than little Milo.

"Man he's so good at this hide-and-seek thing!" Vinnie rasped as he got out of the bushes. "I had to search every bush and thicket just to find him!" Balthazar raised a brow in amusement, imagining the scene. "Oh so you two played a game together? That's some nice uncle and nephew bonding you've got there!"

Vinnie laughed and rubbed his head. "Well he couldn't say my name very well yet so we decided to go with the idea of playing hide and seek instead!" He glanced at Milo who found his way at Balthazar's feet and is tugging to be picked up. "Only counted to five and the bushes are the first thing he chose for hiding spots!"

"My, isn't he a bit of a handful already? Milo's mind grows up so fast," Balthazar smiled as he picked the baby up, setting him on his lap. "I could have sworn we were a year old when we started giving the former Guardians the worries." He gave Milo a poke in the belly to make him laugh.

The baby sat up and his hand reached up for the bristles of Balthazar's moustache, giving a toothless grin as he tugged at them. Balthazar winced as the pulling sensation but he made no action to make Milo cease. He gave Vinnie a narrowed glare. "You taught him that, did you?"

Vinnie blinked and held up his hands. "Hey, I was just standing here talking to you about Milo but-! Woah!" He choked on a laugh when Milo tugged at Balthazar's moustache again, earning a yelp from the owner. The green-wearing Guardian grunted in light annoyance but that melted away when he saw how happy baby Milo looked in his new way of play. _I can regrow those lost strands in a week or two._ He remembered the berries he picked moments ago and a low rumbling from Milo's belly sounded.

"Someone must be hungry," Vinnie cooed as he leaned over to nuzzle Milo with his nose. "Are you hungry?" He used the baby tone as Milo babbled in response. Balthazar stood up with the baby in his arms, his eyes filled with adoration at the hungry infant. "Let's get you fed up now shall we?" Milo did a bouncy movement as his parent (and uncle) made their move. "I've got some berries you might like in that bottle of yours. I swear you'll love that more than that plain white goodness you grew used to!" Milo giggled in response and held onto Balthazar's moustache once again.

The adult rolled his eyes and gazed at the little one lovingly. _A few strands of gray hair is nothing compared to you, my son._ His thumb brushed at Milo's cheek and the baby cooed, liking the affectionate touch. _A moustache can be replaceable, but a child that's important to me like you, can't._ He turned to face ahead as Milo rested on, eyes watching the Minty Woods grow smaller as he was carried farther.


	5. The Border

Balthazar gently stroked Milo's cheek with a thumb with a loving adoration. The baby already fell asleep moments ago after a bottle and is now a curled up ball of brown and dark pink, hidden under the coziness of a green blanket; The same one Vinnie gave on the day he was born. Looks like the berries crushed in calcium made him doze off quick. Balthazar chuckled as he kissed the baby's forehead. _Perhaps I should use this technique more often during his restless days._

He stood up and exited the room, carefully and quietly closing the door to prevent any noise that will wake Milo up. With the Block and Black Forest boundary issue at hand, Anacardian children like the unlucky duo from earlier are at risk. Who knows what would happen to any more should Lord Block catch them on his turf again. Balthazar gulped as he tried not to think of it. Despite his efforts, despite having already talked to Vinnie, Brick and Savannah about the problem on hand, the Shadow King's deadly promises rang still in his mind.

 _Should any of you green-nut ruffians be seen on or so much as inches close to the Black Forest again, my patrols have the permission to kill you before you could kill them…_

 _Kill them..._

 _Kill them..._

"Lord Balthazar?"

Balthazar yelped in shock and turned his head, only to find a female servant who he knew works in the Verity Palace as the key palacekeeper. The Guardian and servant exchanged bows. "Good afternoon madam," Balthazar greeted politely. "What brings you here? The cleaning up here has all been done recently so there's no further dd reason to tidy up any further."

"Oh I know, Lord Balthazar, I just finished cleaning here moments ago!" Said the servant in a jolly tone. "I just came here to tell you that Lord Orton has requested for you to go to the gathering place for the meeting!" Balthazar frowned. "What meeting?" And then he remembered. "Oh right, that meeting of course! Silly me, thank you for the reminder!" Balthazar thanked the servant and hovered to the stated place of meet.

As expected, Orton stood behind a podium awaiting him as the large space in front of him is filled with many Anacardian folk of all ages. Up front in particular are the parents with their children by their sides. Balthazar could make out the same pair of kids he saved earlier from any more of Block's verbal lashing.

Just looking at them, the two were yet to move on from that and were clinging onto the arm of their mother; The fuming father stood near muttering angry curses aimed towards Block for meddling with his kids for the most ridiculous reason yet.

Balthazar winced briefly and found his place beside Orton. "Where are the others?" He frowned noticing the lack of Vinnie, Brick and Savannah. "Aren't they part of this meeting as well?"

"Oh they're at the Minty Woods as of now, doing a bit of estimating for the new border that should keep us and the Black Forest separate." Orton explained on behalf of the said Guardians. Balthazar nodded in satisfaction. "Good to hear Orton," He hovered over to the podium. _Whatever will I do without you?_

Tapping on the raised platform with a purposeful cough, all eyes of the Anacardian public are on him as they turned silent; Bowing deeply to their eldest Guardian. Balthazar's eyes ran over the crowd from where he stood. "My beloved brothers and sisters of Anacardia, as you all know by now, we are gathered here this afternoon to deal with a very serious matter at hand."

The two kids stiffened and huddled closer to their mother. Balthazar felt pity wash over at the sight of them. They didn't deserve to be frightened like that. "Not too long ago, there has been an accident. A pair of children, not saying names, have been held up by the Shadow King, Lord Block, for gaining foot on Black Forest grounds by mere accident."

This caused waves of gasps followed by cries of outrage from the Anacardians. Some trembled at the mention of the Shadow King and most growled in dislike for him.

"I understand you all are enraged at Lord Block being _overreacting_ ," Balthazar hissed the last word. "But then again, we do not have the right power to ultimately change his mindset into one that would sympathize with our side! Plus we couldn't blame him after what's happened to Queen Tenebri so we should be expecting him to be firm protecting his people and land from us."

The Anacardian turned to each other with frowns and furrowed brows. "But he can't just go and lash out on children! Especially when they didn't mean to cross in the first place!" The mother held her kids tighter. "This is cannot do at all!"

Balthazar and Orton glanced at each other and back at the crowd. _She's right on that one._ Balthazar thought. _Just because he's protecting his people out of a traumatic event, doesn't mean that he can snap and tower over at anyone including the youth._ "Well there's nothing we can do about that I'm afraid, Lord Block is really that way. He hates us and we cannot change that. Believe me. Lord Orton and I tried to talk sense into him but he is just too stubborn."

From behind Balthazar, Orton narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. _Talking sense into him. Nonsense! That will never work out!_

Balthazar paused, the looks in his eyes shared Orton's opinion before continuing. "Alright now that aside, the best way to prevent any conflict like this from happening is to avoid setting a foot on the Black Forest grounds; Several meters away from there just to be extra safe. Lord Block has made it clear to me and Lord Orton that he will have patrols on guard. Should they find an Anacardian trespassing, the patrolling Shadows are likely to kill you at first sight and we surely don't want that."

Looks of questioning overcame most of the people in the crowd. "So what's the plan Lord Balthazar?" Asked someone as he hovered up. The others turned to the Guardian with equal wonder. Balthazar took a quick breath and put on a calm face for the audience. "Now about that, my brothers and sister and I have just come up with one not too long ago." His gaze hardened with seriousness. "But in order for it to be put into action, your fullest cooperation with us will be needed."

As expected, the Anacardian crowd are silent and he could tell that they are eager to go along with the plan; As long as they were working for the purpose of safety, they'll readily do anything.

"Right, now what our plan will be is this," With a snap of his fingers, Balthazar made an open scroll appear with a poof. The ancient-looking paper contained a mapping of the Minty Woods and it enlarged in size for all to see. "To prevent any crossing over of boundaries and to let others know what the Minty Woods limit is, a border shall be made right here at this spot," He used a stick-like object to point out region that was at a noticeable gap between Minty Woods and the Black Forest. "And for the purpose of increased safety the border will be made several a distance before the Black Forest."

Balthazar gave a light scowl that synced with everyone else. "Though in all honesty, this isn't fair in the slightest. Having to give away a part of _our_ Minty Woods." He hissed but quickly eased himself of anger. "But we cannot take any chances. Lord Block has promised harm from his patrols to those who even stand inches from the Black Forest. Thus requiring a few meters of Minty Woods grounds before the border."

"The other Guardians are making measurements and working on the border as we speak." Orton spoke up as he stood by Balthazar, giving him a break of speech. "So as for what you're going to do, please refrain from going to the areas that are close to the Black Forest. Chances are that they are still there and working so it would be very appreciated if you give them some space and the required concentration. Would that be clear?"

The Anacardian folk showed their agreement through nods and raising of thumbs up. The protective parents especially agreed to this seriously for the sake of their children as did the individuals let of fear of what Block's patrols would do if they catch them trespassing.

After a moment's pause, Balthazar took over. "Any questions?" He scanned the crowd and so far, everyone understood and had no further queries. "I will take it that you all understood the discussion very well then." He made the map disappear with another finger snap before inserting the stick into his sleeve where he kept it.

"So you all heard what Lord Orton has said. Keep away from the areas close to the Black Forest and let the other Guardians do their work in peace." He tipped his hat as a polite gesture. "The meeting has now ended and you are all dismissed. Hopefully, you take everything we've told you into mind starting from today onwards."

With that, the crowd dispersed into their separate ways. To the relief of the two Guardians, none made their way to the Minty Woods. "My, the mothers and fathers took that seriously." Orton chuckled lightly only for Balthazar to shoot him a look of scolding. "Of course Orton, they're frightened. Nobody wants to be in the hands of the enemy says common sense."

"What it was just a compliment!" Orton protested in defense, folding his arms. "I never said anything wrong with that did I?" Balthazar rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "Oh you should know the answer to that yourself." He held Orton's arm. "Now come along, we've got the other three to assist and check up on." Orton frowned as he flew at Balthazar's side. "And you're tagging along?"

"Why of course! This is Guardian business so why would I not involve myself?" Balthazar questioned, his eyes upfront. Orton grunted and bumped Balthazar on the shoulder. "The baby isn't here. You left him alone in the bedroom did you not? Milo could be fussy as of now." Balthazar's eyes widened and he yelped as he found himself loosing his hold on levitation, falling on the ground.

"Oh my stars you are right Orton!" Balthazar groaned and facepalmed. _How could I forget about Milo? Stupid Cavendish!_ He jumped up and regained his flight, but didn't leave Orton immediately. He was hesitant to do so, especially since there's important work to be done.

Orton somehow managed to read his mind just by looking at the worried expression Balthazar wore. "Don't worry about a thing Balthazar," He assured and patted the elder's shoulder with a smile. "With four Guardians and a touch of spells here and there, the border will be done in a jiffy!"

Balthazar is still not convinced. "Are you sure?" He lowered his brow. "The last time I left the four of you to work on a task alone, I came back only to find you and Vinnie caked in mud and straw while Brick and Savannah were being chased by the Queen's Redwood Stallions!"

Orton turned red at the memory and his eyes narrowed to hide the embarrassment. "Oliver and Bracken were being difficult back then." He turned serious. "But tell me, what is looking after a pair of angry stallions compared to taking measurements and making a border to ya? At least we won't be dealing with bucking equines and come home spotless!"

 _He's right. Redwood Stallions aren't the easiest to handle unless you are the Queen._ Balthazar thought for a moment and sighed. _And I have a baby to take care of. What could go wrong in letting them handle another task themselves?_

"Alright Orton, you convinced me." Balthazar agreed finally. "But may I remind you that this border is going to affect the safety and lives of Anacardia's inhabitants. So please, for the love of the Queen, do not screw this up." He pleaded with hands clasped in desperation.

Orton found the sight of a begging Balthazar humorous, but he knew that it was no matter to be laughed at. "I swear to the Queen," He made a cross-my-heart gesture. "That border will be made with no letdowns, trust me." Balthazar softened and was grateful. "Thank you Orton."

The two exchanged smiles before turning their ways. Balthazar remained behind to watch Orton until he disappeared into the Minty Woods, which isn't a long way from where they held the meeting. I hope things go well for them. Balthazar concealed his worries and focused on heading to the palace where he'll be staying with baby Milo in the bedroom.

* * *

Vinnie wiped a bead of perspiration off his forehead as he finished marking half of the borderline, letting the giant pointy-tipped wood drop to the grassy floor. Savannah did so too though she isn't sweating much. Brick studied the line drawn in dirt and nodded in satisfaction. "That should do in marking the border." He dusted his hands and roughly patted Vinnie on the back. "Way to go you two!"

"Boy are you so right. Way to go for Vinnie and me while you sit on your lazy butt and do nothing!" Savannah said with annoyance causing Brick to stiffen. "For the record, planning on the border is counted as doing something!" Brick stubbornly spoke. "It's not fair if Orton and I get the hard work all the time." He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Just doing my job since you gotta have your share of the labour sometimes."

Vinnie and Savannah exchanged narrowed glances. _Lazybones_. Was the first word that appeared on both minds. "In that case," Savannah placed her hands on her hips. "If you've been coming up with plans while Vinnie and I work till our arms break in drawing with that lumber, show us what you've got."

"Yeah and it better be good." Vinnie crossed his arms. Brick laughed haughtily. "Oh you just made a big mistake in underestimating the brain of this man!" He stood in front of the line with his palms open. "Now watch, as I turn my great brilliance into the perfect border you could ever imagine!" The two doubtful Guardians stood back as gray streaks of magic emitted from Brick's hands, seeping into the line drawn in soil.

Thick wooden posts rose from the line in a way that they stuck side by side, forming a fence-like line that formed within the border line, creating a blockage in front of the Black Forest along with that extra patch of Minty Wood grounds. The border wasn't that tall. It was tall enough to just reach the waists of the Guardians. But to a normal Anacardian, it exceeded their heights. Guardians are bigger and taller than most Anacardians after all.

"Wow… You actually did something impressive while lazing about for once," Savannah muttered, not being able to take her eye off the wooden border. Brick proudly blew at his fingers and straightened them out. "Amazing isn't it? Wood's tough and sturdy. All made with my strength,"

He paused dramatically.

"And my brawn." His chest appeared to vibrate and pound itself much to Savannah's surprise and disgust. "Men... What do you think of the border Vinnie?" She turned to Vinnie only to see him up close with the border; His eyes narrowed as he tapped the wood with a finger.

"Your border's made of solid oak?" He gave Brick a skeptical look. "Of course. The best conjured from essence of only the best oak trees in Anacardia." Brick replied with a lowered a brow upon sensing that Vinnie was somehow challenging him. "What do you have?"

Vinnie grinned and flew over to the border. "Just watch and you'll see!" He shot out his own streaks of red magic at the wooden border causing it to disappear and leave only a fence made of vines in place; The green plant material tied together by hard knots forming square holes.

Brick's lower jaw dropped as Savannah went over to check out the new border Vinnie replaced the wood with. "Well we did agree on just marking out the area between the Black Forest and Minty Woods so nothing to argue against a plant fence." Savannah pressed a vine between two fingers, feeling its soft yet endurable toughness. "Never knew vines are this hard." She frowned and pushed it down, failing as it remained firm in place.

"Made the vines soft but strong and sturdy _like you._ " Vinnie winked and elbowed Savannah flirtatiously. The female Guardian's eye widened at the sweet comment but she was against Vinnie seeing her go soft. So she remained hard and pulled out a small spray canister from a purse she brought along.

"Don't make me use this on you Vinnie Drowssap Dakota." Her tone came out like a threat but it hid the noticeable warmth one gets when she hears something nice being said. "You don't wanna end up squirming on the ground like last time."

Vinnie flinched and backed away chuckling. "Okay okay I'm backing up now so don't point that thing at me!" He threw his arms up in surrendering motion. "It took me ages to regain movement of my body!" Savannah simply smirked as Brick stomped past them to the border.

Clearly, vines in place of the wooden thing he created is not his idea of a border. "I can't believe this. Do you know that you've just replaced wood with vines?! This won't even last a year without being eaten by lagomorphs!"

"The rabbits here don't eat vines Brick." Vinnie pointed out. "Yeah sure wood is a good material but it isn't splinter or woodcut-free!" He held up a finger that showed a drop of blood seeping out of a tiny cut. "This! Came from a fragment of wood! If the border is made of wood, people could get hurt. Including the children. Woodcuts hurt like shortcuts. And they'll get it from the wooden border-!"

"I get it!" Brick snapped in exasperation stopping Vinnie halfway. "Look brother, I know your concern for others outmatches your fighting spirit but what's a tiny cut to you when you compare them with the gashes and slashes they'll get from those brutal Shadows if they tresspass?!"

Before Vinnie could speak, Savannah stepped in his defense. "Don't waste your breath Brick. The vine fence is just as sturdy as your brawn wood so what's the big deal?" Brick scowled. "You don't see holes in my wood border. This has a ton of them! Younger people could get tangled if they crash into the vines!"

"Well at least it doesn't cause concussions resulting from hitting headfirst with wood!" Vinnie shot.

"The people who collide into wood ought to be careful! Your vines are prone to ending up in animal stomachs!" Brick retaliated.

"No it won't!"

"Yes it will!"

"No it won't and that's not even possible to begin with!"

The two Guardian brothers started to argue over that small issue and Savannah nimbly avoided joining. She facepalmed after watching an extra minute of their immaturity. "Of all times serious it has to be now that I have to be stuck with a bunch of whining toddlers!" She hissed just as Orton landed behind her, coming up. The Time Guardian cocked a brow at the squabbling Vinnie and Brick. "What's with them?"

"Let's just say that they're having a war on whether the border should be solid oak or sturdy vine." Savannah spoke flatly as she watched in boredom. Orton sighed frustratingly and flew over to break the two apart. "Stop whining like a pair of dingoes and focus at the matter on hand!" Orton barked and the two fell silent immediately.

His eyes cast upon the vine border and he reached out to test its durability, having the same thoughts as Savannah when she examined the vines. "The vine border should work." He glared at Vinnie and Brick with arms akimbo. "Now what's the matter with that?"

"Vines won't last as long as wood does!" Brick protested. "Since there's so many plant-eaters in the Minty Woods this border could be gone before a week has passed! A week!" His eyes widened in exaggerating the word. Vinnie sighed as he shook his head. "But it prevents unnecessary injuries like concussions and so on. We can't stress the people out any further."

Savannah took her place beside Orton. "Both are considerable reasons." She tilted her head. "And both types of borders have different benefits that are essential to Anacardian kind." She turned to Orton. "So which one will it be Mahlson?"

Brick and Vinnie's eyes also went on Orton. "Yeah you choose which one bro!" Brick firmly suggested. "See which one is better!" Orton said nothing and closed his eyes, thinking this over. He exhaled and held out an open palm, shooting amber magic at the vine border; Morphing it into a different thing altogether.

When the amber gust disappeared, the vine border still stood in place. Only this time, the wooden fence Block created was included and vines covered it in a way that it is covered with green stringy material.

"Vines provide cushion for preventing headbumps and the wood increases stability and endurance." Orton wisely spoke as he put his hand down. "Don't worry about animals eating the vines. I made it tough and sturdy to the point that even Dandelion-Lions won't be able to bite through." His attention went to Brick and Vinnie. "Anything to say about the new border you two?"

The two Guardians stared at Orton, then at each other and back again. "It's both durable and less pain-inflicting." Vinnie nodded his head and grinned. "I'm going with it. What about you Brick?"

Brick looked hesitant but then he sighed, knowing that he can't argue with Orton's wisdom. "Balthazar number two for the win." He eventually broke into an impressed smile. "No wonder we call you that sometimes!"

"I thought we've been done and over with that years ago." Orton furrowed his brows in distaste for the old nickname. "Balth and I are completely different things!" He grumbled as laughter erupted from his brothers and sister.

Savannah wiped a bead from her eye and it went on something seen in a large gap between two branches of a tree.

An orange orb can be seen sinking from the sky as the sky turned from orange to the blue of dusk. The sight drew her in. The other three noticed the same sight and now all four Guardians were gazing at the beautiful thing.

"Look at that sunset…" Savannah spoke dreamily. "We're watching it through tree branches yet it is so clear. So close." She sighed and she rested her head on Vinnie's shoulder, an arm wrapped around his neck. "Since when was the last time we've seen a sunset?"

Vinnie felt his heart rise with warmth. "A week ago at the top of Emerald Falls." Brick flatly answered but he was into the sight as well; The other two didn't respond either as they marvelled at the sunset.

Orton also had his eyes on the sunset but he saw that the sky was also darkening. The moon can be seen making its way to the darkened sky as the sun was almost completely down. He glanced over his shoulder to where the border is and heard the faint howling of Black Forest wolves from the other side.

A pair of narrow eyes can be seen glistening from the darkness of the Black Forest and it triggered Orton's protective side. "We'd better get going, back to the palace." He nudged the others who were just getting back into focus with the sun having set already. "Them evil Shadows will start lurking at this time of the eve so we'd better be off!"

The Guardians quickly flew their way out of the Minty Woods to the Verity Palace as Orton followed suit, eyes glancing back at the Black Forest every now and then to make sure he and the others are not being followed.

To his relief, the eyes in the Black Forest didn't budge and Orton successfully exited the Minty Woods, flying right at Vinnie's back as they entered the Verity Palace doors that opened for them. _That was close._ He thought and he sighed in relief.

* * *

A pair of vampire eyes watched the four Guardians fly off but its owner made no movement. They kept watching until the four vanished out of sight. With them no longer present, a figure stepped out from the darkness of the trees.

The evening moonlight shone upon the figure, revealing a tall Gethen man that showed no menace or evil. Calm serenity instead of the brutal spine-chilling expressions the majority of his fellow people wore when in face with the Anacardians.

A small, baby girl clad in magenta and rosewood clothing crawled her way past the Gethen adult's feet toward the lighter green grass. The Minty Woods patch the Guardians had to give up for the other side of the border.

The petite infant plucked at the grass blades curiously and let out a sneeze when some came into contact with her nose. Her large bangs blew out and fell back, covering her entire forehead and the upper half of her eyes. The bow that was in her headband flopped over limply.

"Oh Amanda, you silly thing. This is why we shouldn't hold grass to close to our noses!" The Gethen picked up the baby that was named Amanda. "It makes us sneeze, like those pepper seeds!" His eyes went across the Minty Woods, the border in particular.

 _So they created a border huh? Good for them._ The Gethen sighed and held Amanda closer to his chest, her face away from the opposite land as she squirmed into his chest. "Let's go back home now shall we?" He smiled sweetly and nuzzled Amanda making her giggle. "Agnes is having her famous almond brittle cooking up! We don't want to miss that now do we?" Amanda let out a giggle as if she agreed.

The two bumped foreheads affectionately and the Gethen turned to face his homeland. With one last look at the Minty Woods, he went on deeper into the Black Forest with little Amanda in his arms, heading for home.

* * *

 **Kyle Drako and Amanda cameo :3 Though there's more focus on Drako in bg moments. But best assured, Amanda will make another minor appearance along with someone else ;)**


	6. Shadows on Patrol

Morning came by quick and four out of five of the Guardian were up ahead as usual since baby Milo's birth; Their elder remaining asleep with the infant snuggled close with the green-sleeved arm wrapped around him. Balthazar's eyes fluttered and he yawned, stretching his legs and sitting up carefully to avoid disturbing Milo. Unfortunately, Milo was far from the deep sleep state and his eyes blinked open with the slightest movement. Balthazar let out an amused chuckle.

"Good morning as always Milo," Balthazar smiled at the baby lovingly and like the previous morning, held Milo up in mid-air while he made the bed. He got the both of them dressed for the day and floated over to his dressing table to check on a calendar.

Balthazar's eyes widened in realisation. "Would you look at that? It's the day of Veneris," He mouthed and a light frown creased his brow. "The weekly tree checkup in Minty Woods." His voice melted away with fear and doubt.

Since that ordeal with Block, Balthazar found himself hesitant to go into Minty Woods. He can't exactly define why. Perhaps it's all from knowing and witnessing his own kind almost getting killed by the monstrous Shadow King. _Had I not reached them on time they'd be..._ He shook his head. _No time to be wary now Cavendish._

Balthazar tried to push down that feeling of worry. _You're going there to accomplish an important task as part of your Guardian duty for Veneris. You've done this countless of times!_ His brow furrowed with determination and adjusted his hat, facing his reflection in the mirror.

"You don't scare me Lord Block." Balthazar boldly spoke. "You are the one in the complete wrong here. You had absolutely no right to blame us for something we had absolutely no reason to do without the right evidence!"

He felt that brief boldness wash away as wary took over. "T-There's a border between us after all now! You won't have to harm any Anacardians just for crossing over! … Right?" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. _Oh you bumbling fool! Stuttering is cowardice!_

Balthazar looked over his shoulder at Milo who was on the center of bed, sprawled and tangled in his blanket, the sight amusing his caretaker. He blinked contentedly at Balthazar and cooed, the blanket still wrapped around his tiny body.

"Got into a tangled heap I see?" Balthazar laughed as he picked up the baby, carefully undoing the blanket so it is now wrapped around him, like a newborn. Milo giggled and was propped up so when glancing upward, the sky blue eyes of Balthazar were right there.

"Your uncles and aunt are very busy today and so am I," Balthazar spoke in a gentle tone. "We'll be in the same place where you played with your uncle Vinnie. There you can sit and watch me work, that way you'll get the idea of how tree checkups work."

The baby rested his tiny hands on the green blanket that wrapped around, eyes looking at Balthazar. The elder understood at once and raised a brow. "Of course we can bring the blanket along. I know how much you're attached to it." He smiled and let out a soft 'aw' when he felt Milo express his thanks through a cuddle.

 _You had to be born smart and understand almost anything people say, do you?_ Balthazar picked up the baby carrier that hung on the door, putting it on with the pouch at the back like normal. _Even I didn't understand what Mendel had to say during my first two days of life._ He placed the baby in the carrier and floated out of the room; the door behind him closing shut.

"Alright Milo." He inhaled and tried to put on a smile, raising a hand to hold Milo's between his fingers. "It's off to the Minty Woods we go." The Guardian floated along the corridors to outside with Milo nestled comfortably on his parent figure's back.

* * *

Block paced a line in the floor of the Stygian Palace grounds, muttering angry words and hissing, all in the presence of four Shadow people standing a distance behind him. The four consisted of three men and a woman and all looked tough and menacing as their king.

Well, three out of four of them at least.

A Shadow with narrow eyes and rather thin build was flinching with Block's every step and sound, eyes filled with worry instead of the fierceness his comrades displayed.

Being the calm and pacifist type with his heart open to all including the Anacardians, this particular Shadow isn't into the idea of being summoned for the 'Royal Patrol'. But knowing grave consequences come with disobedience, the halfblood Gethen-by-heart had no choice but to go along. Though that didn't stop him from voicing out his thoughts to anyone.

"Comrades," The Shadow hesitated but then mustered up the strength to talk to the ones standing at his left. Two out of the three others hissed when the Shadow's words came out in hushed protest. "I really don't think patrolling in Minty Woods is a good idea. The Anacardian people have already placed a border between the Black and the Minty Forest! We could get seriously hurt out if those Anacardians see us!"

This sparked laughter from the other patrols causing the Shadow to shrink. The four were unaware that even Block froze in his pace and was facing them. Fortunately, he made no movement as the their small topic interested him somehow so he kept watch with a raised brow. The three were snickering loudly and two male Shadows were smacking their worrying comrade on the shoulders hard.

"Anacardians? Attacking us?" Scoffed one particularly large male. "Those nuts are harmless! They? Sending patrols against us? Humorous!" Added another in a taunting tone. The doubtful Shadow opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the female's mutter. "They say that they disliked murder for years but yet they still had the urge to kill Queen Tenebri."

The other two fell silent as the female hissed, fists clenched. "Those cold-hearted brutes! I really want to lay my hands on them and make them feel the wrath of us Shadows!" She leaned close to the doubtful Shadow till it looked like she is glaring right into his soul.

"And for your information Half-blood, those Anacardian brutes won't lay a hand on us because we will down them before they strike!" The doubtful Shadow flinched at her fierce and sinister voice.

The Shadow woman grabbed the male's collar. "This is our chance to show them that we, the Shadows, the people of Tenebri, are stronger than they think!" She shoved him causing the Shadow to stumble back with a gasp of hurt.

The Shadow woman turned her back on him. "I don't care what you think or fear of those murderers but we are standing here to make our goal of avenging the Queen a step closer to success!"

Her voice lowered into a threatening whisper. "Now don't you dare ruin this one chance of our race moving forward _Kyle Drako_. We're doing this is for us and for the Queen we've lost!"

"Exactly."

The four patrols stood tall at the sound of Block's voice. The Shadow King grinned as he approached them. His followers bowed deeply but Drako only acted out; Luckily for him, Block did not catch him red-handed. "My most trusted followers, as stated by your sister Gretchen here," He gestured to the female Shadow who bowed her head in a stiff curtsy at the mention of her name.

"This patrolling session you're about to go through is indeed one of the many chances that will bring us closer to bringing down those ruthless Anacardians and avenge my mother who has died a brutal death in those cold-blooded hands of theirs!" His fists clenched as Block's eyes shut tightly like he was trying to hold back tears of grief.

But yet, Drako felt himself trying to hold back a snarl, his normally dilated pupils turning into slits with light rage. Being a compassionate fellow he did feel truly sorry for the king when his mother died. But that did not excuse the fact that he can just go around and cause havoc on innocent lives however.

 _He is over-exaggerating! He cannot just jump into conclusions and drag us down with him!_ He shut his eyes and fumed as long as he's out of Block's eye range. He quickly shoved whatever conflict he posessed towards the King to pay attention to what he had to say.

Satisfied that the four are attentive, Block turned to the exit of the palace as did the patrollers. His eyes briefly cast on Drako who resisted the urge to shrink as he stayed nonchalant. "I believe the Anacardians have made a border between the Black Forest and Minty Woods already, hm Kyle?" Drako inhaled and closed his eyes, maintaining calmness with a nod. "Affirmative, King Block. I saw it with my own eyes."

 _Lovely. Just lovely._ Block took this in satisfaction. "Well it's about time those nuts do something about their kind intruding..." Drako felt his spirit lift with hope. "But we're not taking any chances." The bubble of hope popped and Drako's eyes were wide with shock.

 _What?_ He exchanged looks with his comrades who also did the same. Gretchen kept looking at her King with a straight face. "What do you mean we're not taking any chances?" Asked a slouchy patrol on behalf of Drako and the other.

"Oh it's all simple my brother," Block chuckled. "What you're going to do is take your patrolling to the next level!" Gretchen rubbed her hands in glee. "You mean we get to...?" Having gained a nod for an answer, the woman let out a quiet cheer of victory as the King grinned proudly.

The two male patrols quickly got the message. Drako only frowned in confusion, clearly having no idea on what his comrades and King are agreeing on. "Pardon for interrupting my King and comrades," All eyes in the room turned on Drako as he spoke. "But what exactly do we get to do in the means of taking patrolling to the next level?"

Block smirked and he produced five long staffs with brutally sharp arrowheads at the ends, distributing four of them to Drako, Gretchen and the other two. "Well to explain that, it's a long story short. Let's say that I hm, made a form of agreement with two of the Anacardian Guardians and I won us a pretty good part of the deal,"

He gave the patrols, most of them, a moment to admire the weapons they received. "That Cooperdink told me during our confrontation, that that day will be the last time an Anacardian will trespass our forest. And should any single one of them cross boundaries after that one simple promise…"

Block held up his staff and with a mighty force, flung it forward so it struck right in and through an unlucky dead tree trunk. The cracking noise of the staff's arrowhead piercing through the wood filled the air causing all but Drako to clap in amazement. The Shadow King smirked and with a snap of his fingers, summoned the staff back; The Black weapon pulling itself right out of the tree trunk and back into its Master's hand.

 _Ouch, now that will definitely kill an Anacardian in a split second._ Drako shivered at the thought of having to throw one of those things at an Anacardian. The arrowhead going right through the victim's heart and sending out splashes of blood as the body fell to the ground. He's witnessed killings like these a dozen times before on patrol and it made him sick. And Anacardians are not the only ones Block had had his eyes on for bloodshed.

Saquine, Fairy, Icarus, Merpeople and even the occasional Vampire from Drako's other side of the family.

The list of species of victims killed by the Gethens alone since Block's rising to power is countless. Drako wondered if now that the possibility of dead Anacardians is at high, the list of victim species would be complete if the king or his comrades succeeded in killing one.

Yes, the list included their own kind as well.

Gethens that refused to cooperate with the King are brutally murdered being seen as traitors. Even now as they stand here, 'traitor' Gethens are on the killing list and fleeing for their lives as they speak. Some get caught, some make it out. That's how the Gethen escapee system worked so far as Drako knew.

The other patrols amongst Drako held firmly to their new staffs and fake-aiming at each other in training motion. "Finally! We get to see blood spill again!" Gretchen gleefully spoke, unable to contain her excitement, pointing her staff's arrowhead forward. "I can't wait to get this baby stabbing right through their fragile hearts and make them bleed red rivers! This is gonna be fun!"

 _Fun?! You call taking the lives of the innocent fun?!_ Drako looked disgusted. _Oh sister you have really gone down the Shadow side of the moon._ He glumly sighed. His eyes set on the staff in his hand and he almost dropped it in despaired shock. He looked up at Block with desperation. "Do we really have to go with this killing spree? Surely we can just take them in the court for questioning and see to their innocence…" He tried to ignore the hisses and glares emitting from his comrades. "Right?"

Block rolled his eyes and snarled lightly. "Oh Drako we could do that if we had some Shadows working for scribe duty." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Too bad we need to wait ten years before we get to training our scribe-to-be from the Lopez! That daughter of theirs is something I tell you. The kid already knows how to recognize words and writings just days after getting out of that coalstone!"

 _Amanda._ Drako thought with dread at the image of the baby girl he was entrusted with while her parents spend the whole nights in fugitive only to return at breaks of dawn. _Being so young, the young one already shows that she has a heart as gold as her parents. Timid yes, but still bright. I can sense it._ His hand enclosed in a fist and Drako held in a hiss of rising rage. _Amanda_ _deserves better, not a horrid future like that, serving the ones who work to harm the innocent. This isn't her nature!_

The air around them grew uncomfortable and Block held up a finger in sensing something the others could not pick up. His briefly straight mouth let out a snarl before it formed a malicious grin. "There are Anacardians in Minty Woods now. Cooperdink included!"

 _Oh no._ Drako gulped.

"Now's the time so of you go my brothers and sister! Go and do what you must! Bring us a step closer to avenging our queen!" He raised a mighty arm and held it out towards the exit of the Stygian Palace. "We will not let you down my King." Gretchen and the patrols saluted with a bow before making a dash for the outside; Drako followed suit, lagging behind the rest out just to prevent being called out as a traitor.

When farther from the palace, the half-blood Gethen looked over his shoulder and at the patrol comrades at front. He felt the intense light from Anacardian turf shine from ahead making him yelp in discomfort. Light isn't his thing thanks to his vampire side so Drako quickly pulled on the hood his dark cape provided and the upper half of his face was covered.

 _I_ _hope this patrol duty ends soon._ He thought with a glum expression aimed for the slowly brightening sky. For once since his entry in the Stygian Palace for the patrol meeting, Drako had a smile of warmth on his face. _Oh well, at least I get to set foot in the good light instead of the bad for once._ Drako swooped down and back up with loop, just for acrobatic fun of it. The trick brought him closer to his comrades and they flew on as a whole.

* * *

"Thank you so much for joining us for this session Lord Balthazar, you have no idea how blessed we are to have you present!" Mr Brulee, a plumpish Anacardian man gratefully shook Balthazar's hand with gratitude clear on his jolly face while his wife Mrs Brulee stood nearby with another pair of Anacardians; The bespectacled gentleman Lawrence and warm-hearted Linda Flynn-Fletcher.

"Just doing my duty as always Mr and Mrs Brulee, Flynn-Fletchers. Guardians' Pledge states to never say no to business affecting the future of Anacardia after all." Balthazar chuckled as he pulled his hand back. His eyes went to the baby in his carrier and he reached to pick him up. "Sorry I had to bring Milo though. My brothers and sister are busy themselves and I can't afford to leave this small tyke on his own."

The Brulees and the other two Anacardians all had their hearts out for the infant. Mrs Brulee gladly took first touch. "He's so adorable!" She cooed as she nuzzled the little one on the nose. "Look at how brown his eyes and hair are! Perfect match of shades!" Milo giggled and he let out a happy squeak, enjoying the shower of attention he received.

"Didn't you bring your daughter along?" Balthazar questioned noticing the absence of the kids he knew were Linda and Lawrence's. "I thought she loved to hang around in Minty Woods." The parents exchanged crestfallen looks. "Well she did until she heard about the news yesterday." The female Anacardian sadly explained, running a hand through her red hair. "Candace refused to even think of going to Minty Woods the moment she heard what happened yesterday. So she and her friends just stayed at home to play instead."

Lawrence wrapped an arm around his wife with a soft chuckle. "Well she'd definitely be here if she knew that the little Guardian tagged along." He paused and momentarily smiled at Milo. "My the corridors will be ringing with her squealing if she finds out she's missed this one opportunity."

"Oh.. " Balthazar looked crushed, once again reminded of the issue with Block. "Well I honestly can't blame her or any child for that matter." He sighed. _Curse you Block for keeping our children away from their usual play area._ "Lord Block was pretty thick with the unlucky youngsters yesterday." He held Milo close before turning his attention to the Brulees. "How about you two? Have your birth pistachios bloomed yet?"

Mr and Mrs Brulee exchanged loving smiles. "Not yet, but getting there." Mr Brulee replied, holding his wife's hands. "The wait is almost over though. Got the two checked over and the kids should be born any time today or tomorrow!"

"Oh my, that is excellent news to hear!" Balthazar clasped his hands in joy. "Congratulations you parents-to-be! May the Queen bless you and your children for the rest of eternity!" The Brulees bowed in thanks. A purposeful 'Ahem' was let out from Linda as she drummed her fingers on the trunk of a tree. Lawrence already had his upper half sticking out from the leaves of a pistachio tree.

"We still have a lot of acres to do work on." She reminded politely. "Think we could get started so we can finish quicker?" The Brulees quickly agreed were on their flight. "Lord Balthazar?" Mr Brulee cheerily spoke to the Guardian who remained on the ground, Milo in his arms. "We're starting the tree check up now, row one out of one hundred and fifty!"

Balthazar nodded to show his approval. "You four begin ahead and begin. I'll join you right after a minute with my son." The plump man nodded and flew into the trees with his wife and the others, starting on with their task. Milo watched them in curiosity only to be put down on a patch of moss surrounded by tulips and touch-me-not plants. The leaves closed the moment he touched them and his eyes widened in surprise, looking up at his father with a point to the plant.

"Touch-me-nots always close when touched, hence the name. It doesn't hurt them. They're just really shy plants." Balthazar bent over to pat the baby's head, making him coo. With a hushed word of permission, the elder plucked out one of the tulips and gave it to Milo for holding, standing up and placing the blanket in a folded heap beside the baby.

Balthazar stroked Milo's head affectionately as he prepared to leave. "I'll be starting my duty now Milo. While I do so, you can either watch me work or play here where I can keep a close eye on you from the trees. A little crawling will be fine but don't go too far. Do I make myself clear?"

Milo gave a toothless grin and made a sound, falling back and laying down on the mossy ground cooing. Balthazar found the sight very adorable. "That's my boy. You really do understand everything I tell you after all." Milo giggled as Balthazar's fingers made a tickling motion on his belly before the green blanket was unfolded and placed over him.

The adult got to his feet and looked back at the playful baby one last time. "The job should be done before sunset. Just give me a holler if you're hungry or anything, alright?" Balthazar disappeared into the upper treetops after Milo appeared to get what he said. The baby gazed down on the tulip in his hands and tilted his head. Putting it down someplace, he fidgeted in his blanket and rolled so he was facing the sunny sky.

Too bright.

He went on his side so he was facing the touch-me-nots instead. The leaves closed when Milo's fingers made contact making the baby giggle, sitting up and flopping over to his belly, not caring about the amount of unlucky plants he just crushed with his little body.

Now having found himself on his fours, Milo felt an urge to move. Go around and leave the mossy patch With wobbly handsteps and foot drags, Milo now faced the direction opposite from where Balthazar and the other adults worked and went forward babbling.

From the leaves, Balthazar grew tense when he saw the infant crawl away from the spot. He tried to resist the urge to fly and grab him back for he was in the middle of casting a spell on a sick tree.

 _That's just a few metres from where he is._ He tried to assure himself and focused back on his hands that laid on the tree trunk, pulsating the needed magic through. _He hasn't gone too far yet so stop overreacting! After all, what could possibly go wrong in letting an infant move about?_ The assurance helped ease the parental instinct only by a little as Balthazar continued to work. Fortunately for him though, it was nonetheless enough for him to finish doing the spell and move on to another sick tree.

Unaware that little Milo already crawled farther to the point that the border blocking the Black Forest slowly came into view.

* * *

Gretchen scowled on the watch but kept focus. Two out of three of her male comrades on the other hand were skeptical at their Chief Patroller's idea of going beyond the border while the third looked disgusted. Drako had a very bad feeling about this.

His kind thinks that Anacardians are weak but he believes otherwise knowing how their Guardians turned out. "This is, again, not a very good idea." He whispered to his comrades. "Perhaps we should go back to our side of the border? There could be trespassers there while we're out here..."

He shrunk when the other three started to snicker. "Oh please Kyle, the border is just five steps away from us! Plus, everyone knows that it's better to pounce on your victims before they realise way we won't need to worry about scars or grazes," Gretchen rolled her eyes and growled, her fingers feeling at a faded grazed spot at her left side.

"See what Savannah gave me when I was just grabbing a bite from a mango tree? This happened when I didn't take the first leap! So if I were you I'd take my experience into consideration!"

 _Oh sure, as if you did not deserve that for trespassing Anacardian grounds._ Drako narrowed his eyes and stared forward, a rustling sound entering their ears causing all four to go in defense stance. Black spears held up and aiming for the rustling coming from a bush up ahead. Drako held his with a shaky hand but still he put on a brave face to blend with the others.

Out from the bushes crawled a baby Milo, letting out soft babbles and craning his head up, tilting at the four beings dressed in various shades of black and holding menacing spears.

The baby stayed put, a fairly big distance away from the Shadows he didn't know how to see as enemies. Drako felt his heart leap in his throat while the other male Shadows heaved sighs of relief, all thoughts of possible predator ambush diminishing.

Gretchen relaxed and wiped a sweat from her brow, facing her comrades. "Put your weapons down boys. It's only a baby. They don't do much." She frowned and then her eyes narrowed at the small thing. "But it's still an Anacardian and king Block strictly ordered us to kill it if it tresspasses so forget what I just said."

The four cast their eyes on yet another rustling as Milo pawed at a large tulip only to lose balance and topple over the plant in a tumbling motion. The sight was cute enough for Drako to watch in adoration and didn't fail to tug at the lips of the other two in a way that smiles are formed. "Just look at the precious thing. So sunny and carefree." The half-blood Gethen awed and clasped his hands together. "A perfect example of Anacardian youth."

The lower skin beneath and over one of Gretchen's eyes twitched the longer she watched Drako go soft over the baby. _Did he just praise the youth of our own enemy?_ She turned to her other accomplices only to find that they were just as distracted from the baby.

The Shadow woman growled and kept to the front with a snarl, snapping the trio out of their trance and blocking the baby from view. "Idiots! Don't lose your posts and focus on the mission!" She barked. "If King Block finds out that you've been delaying because of some Anaca-dorkian infant it's your heads on his dinner plate!"

While this made the men shut up and stand upright, Drako refused to remain silent at the violent threat. "Okay now that is a tad too far Gretchen," His brow furrowed. "As heartless as he appears, surely king Block wouldn't do something as unsettling as that?"

The other two Shadows gave Gretchen the same questioning looks regarding their king. "You really are a slow learner are you Drako? Staying away from the Stygian Civilisation for too long must have rusted your brain!" Gretchen smirked and doubled over in crude laughter. "I've seen King Block do much worse than that. Don't even get me started on the Saquine venison and Mermaid tail kebabs!"

Drako suddenly felt the urge to lose his lunch. _He did not just..._ The other two Shadows exchanged frowns. "But wasn't it blacktail deer venison and halibut kebabs Chief Gretchen?" The slouchy one corrected truthfully much to Drake's relief and Gretchen's annoyance. "Saquines turn into rocks once killed and Merpeople change into bubbles and poof! Now who doesn't know that by now?!"

"Thank you for being so honest Heinz." Gretchen hissed in frustration and turned back to Drako with arms folded. "Okay I never actually saw what worse King Block did but knowing him that could actually be possible."

She shook her head with a grunt and faced front to watch the baby Anacardian. "Now back up, we have some spying to do now that we have an Anacardian on our radar."

Having no choice but to comply, the male comrades refocused on their task. Drako set a grateful glance to the slouchy pointy-nosed patrol that is Heinz. "Thank you for ceasing my worries of King Block going too far." He whispered. "The doubts are getting the better of me back there."

Heinz smiled. "No problem Mr Drako. Just doing my part in serving Tenebri. You know she hates lying. Am honestly surprised Gretchen was left unpunished. The response was telepathically sent to Drako and he was unsurprised when Heinz glared at Gretchen when her back is turned. _She disgusts me._

For the first time in minutes of patrolling, Drako no longer felt alone on the team knowing that someone also shared his view. Sure Heinz is more loyal to Gretchen than he is but nonetheless, the loyalty was just a facade. A much better facade than Drako puts up.

Returning to the task at hand, the half-blood Gethen looked on as baby Milo happily swiped his little hands on long stalks of more tulips. The flowers bounced to and fro until one brushed against Milo's nose.

Instincts warning him about incoming mishap, Drako quickly nudged his comrades, not taking his eyes off the baby. Unfortunately, only Heinz and the other male got the message in time and quickly ducked upon feeling a mighty gust blew across them. A weak branch above Gretchen swung and cracked before crashing down on her. The female Shadow let out a pained scream and gripped the fallen wood hard.

"Alright. Who. Did. That?!" Her sharp eyes went all over the place as she growled, looking for the culprit with gritted teeth, promising severe bites to those who admit. "If I get my hands on the guilty one, I'll strangle them till no end!" Drako and Heinz quickly flung their arms upward when Gretchen's glare went on them. "Hey don't look at us!" Drako defensively spoke. "Heinz and I were just standing and talking!"

Heinz narrowed his eyes at the bulky third male beside him. "Hey you've been quiet for a long time Boris. You made that gust of wind blow and strike Gretchen with that-! AGH!" The slouchy Shadow patrol screeched and swiped madly at his eyes where sand was kicked in his face but the larger black boot-wearing comrade. "Really Boris?" Drako shot Boris a glare. "That was rather impolite."

"But he was accusing me for no reason!" The bulky Shadow that was Boris protested. "How else do you expect me to react?" _That's odd._ Drako frowned and a thought came to mind. _Wait a minute._ That gust of wind came from the baby's direction. He turned ahead and saw that Milo was feebly rubbing at his nose with a hand looking like he just let out a sneeze. _Could it be him sneezing that caused the branch to fall?_

"Puny kid." Drako overheard Gretchen sneer as she watched the little one with suspicious eyes. "He's small but yet... Something's up with him." They froze when the rustling of grass sounded from Milo falling to his back, blades of grass in his clenched hand. Heinz rolled his eyes. "He's just doing baby stuff Gretchen. All babies do that. Even ours!"

"I know that Doofus!" Gretchen hissed as her eyes narrowed some more at Milo. "But that's not what I picked up on. It's something else. I can't tell what it is but it's strong. I can feel it coming right from that runt!" Her words made sense as the male patrols too started to feel a sensation course through them the longer they stared at the innocent baby.

 _He feels powerful for a baby his age._ Drako placed his hand on his quickly beating heart, lower jaw dropping slightly. "The aura is strong within him." He muttered in the earshot of his comrades. "It is rather unusual for an Anacardian this young. Never have I felt magic that strong coming from an infant like that."

A grin tugged at Gretchen's lips as certain thirst within her Shadow mind is fueled. "It's beyond the average Anacardian infant power level!" After a moment of standing still, her eyes widened in realisation. She quickly pulled herself and her comrades down to the bushes where no one could see them.

Gretchen spoke in a hushed voice. "Believe it or not guys but we've got a Guardian baby right in front of us!" She poked her head out of the bushes and dove back down ensuring the rest that Milo is still there. "Do you know what this means?!"

The comrades either shook their heads or shrugged much to their commander's annoyance. Gretchen facepalmed and shook her head. _Idiots_. "It means that with a Guardian baby in our sight, we can bring it back to the Stygian Palace where the king can extract his unremarkably strong essence!"

Heinz scratched his head. "You mean his magic?" Gretchen patted his back with a confident expression. "You guessed it right!" She crept on fours to the front of her comrades. "Don't you see guys? A Guardian baby! Everyone knows how strong those five are so when the king gets ahold of their magic, that and the magic of Shadows will be combined and we will be invincible!"

She threw rubbed her hands together. "And the best part? He's young and he's helpless! All we'll do is go to the runt, poke him a little for less movement, give him to the king and then we're done!" Gretchen stabbed her weapon to the ground at the last word showing sincerity to her speech.

Heinz and Boris appeared agreeing on the idea of gaining more power for their kind. "You know that's not so bad of an idea!" Heinz grinned. "There's no other Anacardian here either so now's a good chance!"

The three Shadows cackled evilly as they formulated that idea in their minds. Drako however was horrified and was continuously looking at Milo and back his comrades. _They cannot be serious! Kidnapping a baby and…_

 _No..._

The half-blood's eyes widened in disturbed silence, the mention of extracting the baby's magical essence sinking in. Recalling the king and how violent the ways of Shadows are, if he ever has his hands on an Anacardian, Guardian especially no matter what the age, the consequences aren't very pretty. Or to be precise, heartbreaking to Drako for he has always been fond of babies and children alike no matter what the race.

He turned stiff as his mind filled with images of Milo being restrained in a glowing black pen swirling with black as the bright colored mist of the strong Anacardian Guardian magic was forcibly extracted and going into Block's open fist.

The sounds of his cackles as the baby's shrill cries of pain filled the air.

The Shadows' chanting about evil, bloodshed and chaos upon the Anacardians.

The wails of sympathetic Gethens and children as they had no choice but to take in the painfully gruesome sight.

Switching back to reality, Drako gasped in horror when he saw that Gretchen, Heinz and Boris are now floating over to Milo. Weapons held high and ready to strike the baby to down him. Milo remained in his spot but looked up at the three Shadows that towered over him with the weapon blades aimed for him.

Unfortunately, his baby mind is too young to tell him that he is in grave danger and that the three before him are meant to be crawled away from.

Completely unaware of his incoming doom, Milo simply let out a giggle as he gave a toothy grin at the faces that stared at him with wide maddened eyes as they prepared to strike...


	7. Paternal Fear

_Something's not right. Something is definitely not right!_

By now, almost a quarter of the tree population had had their share of replenish and healing and Balthazar found himself nearing a couple metres from the border that separated the Minty Woods from the Black Forest. No matter how much focus he put on healing sick trees or checking their health thoroughly, Balthazar just couldn't concentrate.

For some reason, his paternal insticts had to choose this time to nag at him to go and check on his wandering son. _You negligent father! It's been minutes since you watched your son wander off! Surely you've got to do something!_ Firmly shaking his head with a hard furrow of the brows, Balthazar flew across to shift to another tree in need of replenish, landing carefully on a stiff, upper tree branch with a sigh. _Oh what am I doing? I shouldn't be worrying too much! Milo is simply right there floundering about in the bushes somewhere..._

 _And s_ _peaking of somewhere..._ The Guardian stood still and stared momentarily at his hand as it laid on the tree bark. _That's odd. Milo's been very quiet for some time now._ He frowned at the realisation. _He hasn't had a bottle this morning either. Surely he must have been hungry by now? Why isn't he giving out a cry or a holler, or whatever babies say when they need you?_

The gray-haired Guardian suddenly grew stiff as he heard the familiar audible babble Milo often gave. Heart heavy with dread, he slowly turned his head over his shoulder and blinked at the spot where the sound came from, not too far away. The leaves of the lower branches only gave him so many little gaps to peek through but Balthazar's sharp eyes picked up even the smallest details.

Through the leaves, he can make out a speck of brown along with stripes dark pink and pale-gray footie soles. While he could have heaved a sigh of relief at finally spotting the one thing he was looking for, terror hit Balthazar like a raging bull ramming into a tree when he saw three pairs of feet draped over by the hems of dark clothing the Guardian recognized far too well. He had no time to think for the sight of pointed spears readying to stab at the infant made him scream; Fear making his blood boil and reach a breaking point. **_A bad breaking point._**

"MILOOO!"

* * *

The Brulees and Flynn-Fletchers, who were someplace much farther, picked up the sound of a male shriek and turned their heads to the source. Just in time to see a blur of dark green and gray dive down and through the leafy canopy below.

Mr Brulee scratched his head and frowned, glancing at his wife who looked equally concerned. "Okay something is up..." He leaped down from his branch to land on a lower one before looking up at Mrs Brulee and the Flynn-Fletchers. "And you know what we should do if something like that happens!" At that word, the four dove for the ground below and flew to locate the eldest Guardian.

* * *

Drako stood frozen in the spot, his pupils shrunken in pure horror as he watched his comrades ready to stab the fragile infant into ribbons. He knew Gretchen intended to just knock him out and bring him back to Block for 'a little painless power extraction' as the Shadows like to call the painful torture Drako pictured in his mind. He didn't see that being humane. He saw the complete opposite of that sugarcoated word.

For countless times throughout his life since the Queen's fall, he's witnessed power extraction being done to victims of various races of the land and he refused to let that happen to an Anacardian baby.

Watching an infant suffer before him.. It would be no different from as if he were watching the innocent baby Amanda in that place. This he knew. _I won't let them lay so much as one claw on that kid!_ Drako hid a clenched fist behind his back and started focusing hard. In his mind he imagined a form of giant beast, a huge chimera with piercing eyes and a serpentine tail sporting poisonous fangs, coming up from behind the baby with paws circling the air and slamming them down to startle the Shadow comrades.

Drako felt a smug smile tug on his lips knowing that he just conjured the perfect illusion that will definitely freak his comrades out. Gretchen would do a double take but Heinz and Boris are the types to scream and run with their tails behind them at the sight of a ravenous chimera, making her outnumbered. _Perfect._

The half-blood opened his eyes halfway and widened them when he noticed a gray-haired Anacardian clad in dark green diving down from above and landing on lowered fours; The sky blue eyes are wide and filled with absolute terror mixed with rage of protectiveness as they fixated on the three Shadows.

From where he stood, the baby can be seen right beneath the Guardian's chest and between the arms, staying still and even cowering slightly either from being immediately jumped on or from the snarls the three Shadows are emitting as the one shielding him trembled with a cold glare shot at the trio.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't old _Cooperdink_ …" Gretchen hissed in taunting with narrowing eyes.

 _Lord Balthazar._ Drako gaped upon recognising the Guardian. His eyes cast on the baby and back upfront. _He must be the infant's parent!_ With just seeing the Patrol Commander and Guardian engage in a glare session, he now felt a greater need to put the illusion to use…which he did with no hesitation.

With a snap of his fingers behind his back, Drako heard a loud roar sound from ahead. The sound of giant claws stomping the ground along with a snake's hiss entered the ears of the others causing all to freeze in their doings.

The four pairs of eyes upfront slowly turned up as a huge creature loomed over them from the bushes. The chimera's lion head let out a mighty roar as it reared up and slammed it's front paw and hoof on the ground. The goat head's 'W' pupils were burning with fury and the snake tail is aimed forward and hissing; Mouth open and fangs dripping with poison.

Balthazar shrunk at the sight of the beast but made no movement. The normally tame Anacardian Chimeras hate dark aura and tend to turn savage when they sense it in the air. Luckily for him, it was the Shadows in front of him that are emitting a lot of dark aura, putting them on the top of the creature's prey list.

Gretchen out of shock, dropped her weapon. Heinz and Boris screamed in terror and fled, dropping their weapons and making way over the border back to the Black Forest. Gretchen snapped out of her shock, disgusted at her comrades' cowardice.

"Hey! Get back here you cowardly morons!" She barked but her command reached deaf ears for the two Shadows have already disappeared into the darkness of their home forest. "Kyle!" She desperately called out to her last comrade in the bushes but the half-blood was also 'frozen in fear.'

Simply shooting Gretchen a shake of the head, Drako backed away and deeper int the bushes to show that he too would rather flee than dare attack the beast who had thirst for their blood. Hidden in the leafy greens, Drako set a temporary invisibility spell on his body so he can stay out and keep the chimera illusion on all the while watching to ensure that Gretchen surrenders and Balthazar leaves with the baby to safety.

The chimera's wild eyes cast on Gretchen and the lion head nose reached forward to sniff her. All bravado that was in her diminished and she felt a strange sensation course through her body. She found herself being cast in a coating of green magic shooting out from Balthazar's hand as the chimera kept sniffing. Once the magic fully seeped into Gretchen's body and Balthazar lowered his hand, the chimera gave a mixture of a grunt and a snort before disappearing back into the Minty Woods.

Drako closed his hand with a sigh of relief, feeling his illusion had done its job. Now Gretchen will have to fight Balthazar on her own.

The Guardian's eyes followed the direction of the chimera but he is yet to get up from his now fully lowered position of shielding Milo with his body. The baby sat with his head right under Balthazar's chin and between his arms - His eyes fixed on the one before him.

The female Shadow glowered at the small one and was about to share 'a couple words of friendliness' only to stop when she saw four Anacardians fly forward with anxiety or anger in their expressions. One blonde and bespectacled female was right in front with a deadly scowl, her husband looking just as dangerous.

"Get out of here you tresspasser! The Minty Woods is no place for a Shadow like you!" A shout can be heard from one of them as they flew ever do faster. Gretchen scowled in frustration knowing that if she dared fight them, the stronger First Guardian included to make things more challenging, she will definitely be down in seconds considering that she's just one Shadow against the five of them.

Turning heel to flee back to her side of the land, Gretchen shot a threatening glare over her shoulder, pupils slitting as she hissed. "This isn't over _Cooperdink_! One day the Shadows will get stronger and our queen Tenebri will be avenged at last!" She said that with pure vengeance and disappeared at the last word. _Shadows. T_ _hey just can't stop and think things clearly for even a moment._ Balthazar sighed and glanced ahead after standing up with Milo in his arms, frowning slightly.

Another Shadow, one that looked more Vampire than the horrid race, stood from the bushes and looked over his shoulder at the Guardian and baby. To Balthazar's surprise, the Shadow gave him a soft smile before following the direction Gretchen fled off to. That smile. It didn't carry the menace and evil most Shadows encountered by many contain in their creepy grins. That smile; It carried _kindness_.

Balthazar felt it all the way from that one Shadow. His lower jaw dropped in stuttering as the Shadow fully disappeared into the Black Forest. _Could he have been not so heartless like the others of his kind?_ Balthazar didn't know exactly what to gain or think at fear washed over him again.

Freezing briefly, the Guardian felt Milo press himself closer to him than usual. Little hands clung tight to his clothing and his cheek was pressed to his chest. The young brown eyes looked up at him for a couple seconds and closed as the baby nuzzled his parent with a soft coo.

The baby's form of affection share usually never failed to make Balthazar's heart swell with happiness. This time is unfortunately not one of those for the first time, Balthazar felt not just rage at himself for letting a thing like this happen but also grave _fear_ for the little one in his arms.

 _How is he not frightened after all of that? He never even gave a cry of distress when the Shadows almost..._ He couldn't bring himself to even think the next word for more distressing thoughts contributing to the already rising fear filled the brain and slowly turned it into a crumbling wreck.

Balthazar yelped in fright at the sensation of a hand laying on his shoulder. His shock then wore off when he found the hand linked to a concerned Mr Brulee who stood near with his wife and the Flynn-Fletchers. "Sorry for coming so late, we ran into some trouble on the way!" He chuckled nervously. "Namely that giant chimera we saw going wild?"

The other Anacardians snickered. "Those Shadows had it coming!" Linda said with a smirk. "That's what they get for coming to our turf if they refuse to change their ways! Their aura makes that thing bloodthirsty for Shadow blood you know?"

"Right you are my love," Lawrence agreed and quietly came up to Balthazar. "Are you both alright my lord? You look like you've been given quite a fright,"

 _Oh I am absolutely not fine! Those Shadows didn't give me a fright! They gave me a heart attack!_ "I am very alright Mr Fletcher," Balthazar responded though he tried to hide his fearfulness. "Just a bit shaken from earlier that's all." He held Milo closer with his head lowered over, forehead creasing with a hard frown.

"Those Shadows..Horrifying beings they are I tell you. Had I not spotted them and Milo in time who knows what might have happened to him!" Balthazar was shaking even more now causing worry to rise from the other Anacardians; The men looking shocked as their wives had hands covering their mouths in horror.

"My lord… that is indeed terrifying to hear," Lawrence's voice was now a hushed whisper and Linda held onto his arm, looking visibly disturbed as the others. The Brulees were exchanging looks of anxiety.

"What were those Shadows even doing in Minty Woods in the first place? There's a border so surely nobody must have tresspassed into their territory!" Mrs Brulee patted her husband's back to comfort but she too is experiencing an amount of anxiety at the sudden unsafety.

 _Nobody trespassed into their territory. They went into our turf themselves just to set their spears on one of us for that petty revenge scheme of theirs!_ Balthazar wanted to say aloud to the others but his tongue refused to say a single thing due to fear. His body is slowly failing his mind as he felt.

He felt hot. Sweat dripped down and turned his hands clammy. His breaths grew shorter and faster inbetween. His knees started to buckle underneath as the feeling of fatigue overcame…

Mr Brulee and Lawrence immediately had Balthazar's arms around their shoulders before he could fall. Milo dropped with a squeak, whining a little in alarm but quietened when Mrs Brulee picked him up and held him close to the Guardian.

"Now I'm starting to think the Shadows have given you more than just a bit of a shake." Lawrence spoke worriedly. "Whatever method they used to do it, it was unarguably unjust!" Linda came to her husband's side and brushed a soft hand on Balthazar's shoulder. "Looks like you're getting a panic attack from what happened just now. Why don't you go and get some rest back in the palace? You and Milo had enough roughness for the day."

Balthazar opened his mouth to protest but the others sided with Linda, not wanting to see their Guardian in panic any longer for it might make him worse at work. Too stressed to disagree, the Guardian gave a shuddered exhale as he managed to regain his footing. He took Milo back and resumed holding him. "I'm terribly sorry that work had to be cut short because of me. Those Shadows, they really… They just..."

"We know what they did. Terrible things, we get it." Mrs Brulee quickly interfered seeing the Guardian become more stressed in appearance when talking about the incident. "And there's no need to apologise, the four of us can handle this and get done by sunset! Most the trees are in perfect condition as far as we checked so all that's left is to go through the remainder!"

"We'll get some of the Dryads to help out, just to be double sure on and make things quicker!" Mr Brulee added in a sunny tone to further assure the doubting Balthazar. "Come on we've done this on our own a dozen times!" Balthazar glanced at Milo and then back at his workers with gratitude clear in his expression. "Thank you so much for being so hospitable. I can't thank you enough,"

The four Anacardians flashed grins of cheeriness. "Hey you've done so much for us lord Balthazar. It is only fair to at least return the favour through small little deeds we can do! Now fly along and go get some rest. That'll ought to calm you down in no time and then we can just do a full job together on the next Veneris!" Lawrence patted Balthazar's back as he floated forward with Milo in tow. The Guardian gave them a last smile of thanks over his shoulder before speeding off in flight back to the Verity Palace.

With the Guardian gone, the four stared at each other in wonder. "Well... I guess that leaves just us four on the job." Lawrence placed a hand on his chin. "Now where shall we start searching for the Dryad tribe folk? They can be anywhere in the Woods!"

Linda looked around and shrugged. "Guess the bushes and thickets are our only first options of searching." She turned to the Brulees. "And who's going to tell the other Guardians about the Shadows?"

Mrs Brulee was quick for the position. "I'll do it! I happen to know that lords Brick and Vinnie are at the Stables today so that makes things more convenient!" Mr Brulee bid his wife goodbye as she flew away, leaving her husband and the other two to work - after finding a couple Dryads to help out.

"Take care on the way dear!"

"I will!"

* * *

The air was silent as Balthazar walked with dragging steps across the corridor lined with the Guardians' individual bedroom doors. Upfront are open glass doors leading to the balcony providing an overview of the Royal Gardens below and the boughs of fruit trees overlapped the railings at the sides.

The daylight shone through to brighten up the corridor like it always did when the mood's all sunny. All except one. Balthazar is not exactly in the right mood to treasure the warmth.

"Hey Balthazar, back from work so soon?" A feminine voice belonging to a beautiful Anacardian woman sounded as she walked to Balthazar and Milo, her long hair flapping against her back as the extension of her blue-white dress trailed close behind her feet.

"Oh, Savannah it's you," Balthazar turned front to give her a bow, the female Guardian returning it. "I wasn't feeling well at the moment. Almost succumbed to a panic attack mind you."

Savannah rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Oh I heard about that not too long ago. Was passing through the woods for a discussion with the Dryad tribe leader and boy she told me wonderful things."

Her uncovered eye set on the baby in Balthazar's arms, her hand reaching for her chest as she felt pain settling in. "Did Gretchen really do that to you?" She appeared to speak to Milo referencing what's happened earlier. "Don't worry, when I get my hands on her I'll be sure to give that She-Gethen a piece of my mind!"

Savannah's enraged voice softened as she remembered her brother's mention of not feeling well. She couldn't blame him in any way at all. How else would a parent feel at the sight of his or her kid seconds to being killed?

Savannah was sure lunging at the enemy and biting it hard with wolf jaws will be at the top of the options list - but Balthazar is _different_. He is a life-sparer who loathes causing bloodshed to enemies without hesitation unlike her and Brick. Out of the five, it is Balthazar who really carries the Anacardian name and personality well. A bit snappy, but still, most in his heart is all good and for the better.

The Fourth Guardian felt sympathetic for both her brother and nephew who had to endure an awful time yet. "Is there at least anything I can do to assist?" She softly spoke and added quickly when Balthazar looked questioning. "Don't worry. I already finished my job albeit sooner than expected. The Icarus and Fairy ladies did pretty well in my Aura Sphere lessons so… Yeah, fast learners, you get the point."

Balthazar took a deep breath to relieve himself for a bit. Yes, right now all he could use is a time out to regain the stable mood range. Panic and fear from a recent freak out turns him into a sickly wreck. And a sickly wreck is as good as an Anacardian who couldn't do a job-well-done.

"Well there is something I need you to do, my Sister." He looked down at Milo who looked like he was trying to fight sleepiness. His eyes fluttered open with every close and he would give that soft whimper of frustration with every fail to stay awake. His fingers remained tightly enclosed onto Balthazar's clothes.

Though the Guardian felt reluctant to pry him off, he knew the sole reason he allowed to be given the rest of the day off is to calm his nerves and he couldn't afford to do so. Not with Milo around. As the father slash main role-model, he could not have Milo see him scared and full of fright.

 _It would be simply execrable for Milo to see me having another panic attack unless I calm down._ Balthazar thought before finally making a decision. _Right. Off with Savannah he goes._

"I hope it won't be of any trouble for you Savannah, but I need someone to help look after Milo while I take some time off to calm myself down." Balthazar brushed his fingers across the baby's hair with a quiet sigh. "We both had a rough time just now and Milo could probably use a nap as well. Look, he's already half-dozing off,"

Savannah let out an 'aw' and affectionately stroked the sleepy Milo's back as he curled up with his face buried in Balthazar's clothing. "It's about time I get my nephew to myself for once." She gave a shrug. "Sure I can keep an eye on him while you go on time out. We'll just be in our bedroom for the most. Just so you won't need to scurry around like some mad duck looking for her ducklings." She chuckled at the sight of Balthazar's lower lip jutting out at the duck comment.

 _Oh is the duck thing really necessary?_ Balthazar fumed briefly but gave Savannah a grateful smile. "Thank you," He gently pried Milo off his clothing and placed him in Savannah's outstretched arms where she held him near.

From the movement, Milo snapped out of his drowsiness and looked at Balthazar with an evident frown from being given to someone else. He gave a whine of protest and held out his little arms, wanting to be taken back.

Balthazar reached out to place a hand on Milo's back so the two are touching foreheads - His soft eyes fixed on the moistening brown of Milo's. "The three big people you saw just now gave me quite a fright. They made me sick so I need the time to rest." He gently explained to the baby in the most understandable way as possible. "Aunt Savannah will look after you for the rest of the day so you be good to her, alright?" Milo blinked but made no movement aside from sitting back up in Savannah's arms when Balthazar pulled away.

Savannah remained in place in waiting for her brother's final word. Nothing left necessary to say aloud, Balthazar gave Savannah a slow nod, signalling for her to leave with Milo before things grow more tense around them. The woman positioned Milo so his upper front rested on her shoulder as she turned to go to the Bedroom, leaving Balthazar standing in his place.

The baby writhed in Savannah's hold and let out an upset cry with arms reaching out to Balthazar who appeared to grow smaller the farther they went. Why did he just give him away? Milo seemed to think as he kept leaning over his aunt's shoulder, his cries getting louder and more anguished when Savannah made a turn for a different direction; Fully taking his parent out of sight and replacing it with the painted walls.

It broke Balthazar's heart the longer he listened to his child's crying. Crying in longing to keep staying with him. He felt guilty and torn thinking how betrayed the baby must have felt when he's pried off his parent, only to be placed in the arms of another. _It felt terrible,_ This Balthazar knew and could relate. _But it had to be done._

He started to hover and make his way to his own personal space - a bedroom with walls painted in dark green to match his clothes and littered with shelves containing many books on Anacardian knowledge. Sheets of written paperwork and documents laid organised on the desk under a palm-sized malachite paperweight.

The bed covers resembling the ones Balthazar had in the main bedroom where he slept with the other Guardians were squashed as the owner kneeled and laid flat with his face hidden in the softness. A muffled screech followed soon after as the Guardian screamed out every ounce of upset feelings from the day.

Fear, anger, pressure, guilt and self-hate; All bundled up in a nice glass-shattering scream that the glass was fortunate to be safe from as the covers prevented the noise from reaching them.

By now, Balthazar felt at ease as he laid with his front on the bed. His mind felt better than earlier but he still felt a bit of angst remaining. He needed something. No. _Someone_ , to vent his feelings to. Someone who can relate with situation at hand. Someone who can understand… And Balthazar knew exactly who that someone would be.

Sitting upright and resting his head on his hand, Balthazar started formulating a short but simple message to be sent to the Palace Servants who worked downstairs. Using his telepathic vision ability, he noted the view of the outer palace doors and picked out the two Palace Guards who stood against a pillar on both sides of the entrace, standing in attentiveness and being firm as always.

In his vision, the Guards raised theirs heads as they picked up their majesty's telepathic communication. The armored Guards lowered their spears and listened…

 _Verity Palace Guards Julius and Octavio. The moment Lord Orton returns to the Palace, tell him to report to my room immediately._ _I repeat, tell Lord Orton to report to my room immediately._

"Command received, your majesty." The Guards responded and gave each other a nod, standing upright once more all the while looking out for the wanted Time Guardian that Balthazar summoned over the message.


	8. Night of Comfort

Since the command has been given to them by Lord Balthazar, the Palace Guards, Julius and Octavio, have been on high alert for the Time Guardian to carry out the given instruction. Evening has already taken place and passed. So by now, the Moon Raiser, Luna, has taken over for her night shift and the once blue sky has now darkened to dusk.

Almost all the staff slash inhabitants of Verity Palace have already entered leaving out only Orton and two Guardians who have yet to return from Veneris duty... Or on second thought, just Orton for two exhausted figures appeared at the palace doors. Julius and Octavio bowed at once.

"Lords Vinnie and Brick, good evening and good to have you back." Greeted Julius in a polite tone. Brick gave a curt bow while Vinnie reached out to high-five Octavio like a teenage boy. "Hey Tavio! Anything good happen while we're away?" Octavio grinned as his stiffness melted into happiness similar to that of a young teenager. "Oh nothing but the usual Lord Vinnie!" He cheerily spoke. "May I ask the same to you?"

"Oh it's a wild story! We were at the stables just cleaning out the pens for the sheep and llamas, until Sunny went haywire and-!"

Vinnie couldn't finish for Brick clapped an enclosed hand over his mouth "Don't you dare finish that!" He hissed causing the 2nd Guardian to shut up, his voice turning into a meek tone. "Sorry buddy, can't say the rest," Vinnie apologised.

Octavio chuckled with a shrug. "That's fine Lord Vinnie." He bowed with a smile. Brick gave a smirk as he pulled down his hand. "My secret remains safe. Now nobody will know about the manure incident." He acclaimed proudly, a little out loud. Unfortunately, he realised it too late for the Guards were now staring at him.

"So that explains the smell of sheep dung," Julius inaudibly muttered under his breath. "I could have sworn my nostrils picked it up from around here!" After a couple more minutes spent by the slightly immature Guard and 2nd Guardian in conversation exchange, their younger and elder respectively, reminded them of business ahead - So they had to pull away.

"The bath won't be heated forever Vinnie." Brick impatiently tapped on said Guardian's shoulder. "The sooner we get cleaned up, the sooner we get to crash in the beds."

"Oh right! The baths I forgot!" Vinnie said with a laugh and proceeded to give Octavio a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Guess I'll be seeing you later buddy!"

Octavio gave a short bow and smiled. "Okay, hope you both rest well tonight!" Julius bowed as well. "Good night your majesties." He formally greeted and the two Guardians made their leave - Leaving the Guards alone to wait for Orton once more. Julius stood firmly at his post with eyes closed in waiting. Octavio on the other hand grew bored within the next few seconds.

"How long will it be before Lord Orton arrives? It's already approaching evening and he's still not home yet! All this standing in wait is making me tired." Octavio said with a yawn and stretch, earning a growl of disapproval from the other Guard.

"Oh Octavio, of course Lord Orton, the Time Guardian slash Gatekeeper of Temporal Arch will take ages to come back to the palace." Julius chided the younger. "He's got a pretty important job you know? Keeping time flow and all, that's a pretty big burden for an Anacardian!"

Octavio gasped at the mention of the race. "Oh! Oh! That reminds me of something the former Lordess Viridia told me! Said that Lord Orton, Lord Matthias and the Fifth Guardians down the line are the only Time Guardian line Anacardia has ever had!"

"So? What's up with that? Everyone knows that by now, little bro," Julius rolled his eyes and leaned against the vine-wrapped palace pillars. "It's all in the books, the tours and definitely the Tome of Anacardia!"

"Oh..." Octavio's shoulders slumped glumly. "Man I thought no one else knew about that." He crossed his arms and leaned against his pillar, thinking of what else to speak of. He did not succeed. "Okay bro, any topic suggestion? Gossip? Latest mishap that can be discussed over? All this standing and doing nothing is killing me!"

"Now hold your horses Barkface, we already are doing something! Don't waste your breath and time in adding another chore to the load." Julius warned.

Octavio opened his mouth to retaliate but bit his lip when he noticed a figure coming from afar. He couldn't see him clearly thanks to the darkness of evening - But the palace lighting illuminated the figure so the young Guard had a clear image of who it was; Julius following suit.

Orton floated in and the two Guards bowed at the same time. "Lord Orton," They greeted formally gaining a polite bow fom the Guardian.

"Good evening, Octavio, Julius. It is rather surprising to see you still on duty past your normal limits." Orton said with a tone of concern. "What are you two doing prolonging your shifts? Let the next pair of Guards take over and go get some shuteye."

The two Guards quickly held their branch-like hands in decline. "Oh no can do, your majesty!" Said Julius with a grin. "You see, Lord Balthazar has instructed us to stay here and await your arrival. Told us to tell you to report to him immediately the moment you arrive." He placed a hand on his chin in thought. "He sounded pretty stressed in delivering the telepathic message. Something must have ticked him off."

Orton stiffly nodded in understanding. "I think I know what's bothering him, known for about half an hour ago actually. A worker of mine picked up a message from my brothers, saying that the Shadows have trespassed into our land." The horror-stricken gasps of Julius and Octavio were heard before he continued in an angry snarl. "The dire nerves of them wretched excuses for Tenebri's people! If I see one of their smug faces again I swear to Matthias I will-!"

Orton gritted his teeth and held back his now shaking and rising fist. As enraged as he is towards the Shadows, he couldn't just unleash that here. The brown-haired man took a couple deep breaths till he felt calm enough to speak sensibly.

"No use on spewing lava over a past issue." Orton muttered and turned to the two Guards. "Oh before I forget, Octavio, Julius, I need you two to do a favour for me, before you return to your quarters."

Julius firmly nodded. "Anything for you, your Majesty."

"What do you want us to do?" Added Octavio.

Orton's calm expression hardened with dead seriousness. "Spread the message to as many Anacardians as possible. Tell them about the Shadows' trespassing and that Minty Woods is completely out of bounds until further notice!"

Julius and Octavio exchanged looks and nodded. "Will that be all, Lord Orton?" Asked Julius.

Orton thought over. "Well since you've asked, there is about another matter that needs to be put into action." The Guards leaned in to pay close attention. "With the possibility of this trespassing thing happening over again, I think it would be better if we start getting some patrol sessions going on. You Guards will be the ideal patrollers but we don't know, those Shadows might come in troops that might outnumber you." He sighed. "We'll need more recruits - Strong Anacardians who know the strategies of both attack and defense at the same time."

Octavio raised his hand but Orton's next words answered for him. "I'll go see Lord Balthazar now. And also have a word with Lord Brick, see if he can start training up some fighters. And don't worry about tonight. I got a shield set up over Anacardia that should last till daylight."

Orton's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Even the old Blockhead can never get in. His head will be so swollen that you can never tell the difference between him and one of those big-headed rubies!"

The Guards let out snickers of amusement. "That's a brilliant shield you conjured, Lord Orton!" Octavio grinned.

"It is brilliant. But difficult to make. Took a lot from me to make it last the whole night." Orton wiped a bead of sweat away as he turned away, glancing over his shoulder. "Anywho, I'll be off now. Good night Julius and Octavio." He waved farewell at the two and he left - Julius and Octavio returning the gesture just as two slightly bigger Guards, workers for the next shift, approached them.

* * *

The knocking of the door made Balthazar raise his head up from his quilts as he snapped out of his dazed state. He hasn't made any repositioning since he entered his room out of stress. Fortunately, the gray-haired Guardian felt much at ease than before - After having a countdown of one to about a thousand, a cup of steamy green tea and quiet minutes of meditation.

Only the little tribulation caused from Milo's near doom remained - Which is why Balthazar has been expecting a visitor since his alone time.

"Orton? Is that you Brother?" Balthazar called out to the door.

"No, it's the pizza man." Said the definitely recognisable voice from the other side. "Who in the name of Vera do you think it is?"

 _Ah, there he is._ Balthazar stood up and dusted his clothes, turning open the doorknob revealing Orton standing outside - Tapping his foot with a risen brow of questioning. The two Guardians shared an awkward moment of silence... Until Orton broke it up.

"So? Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing? Or what?" Orton asked.

"Oh of course not!" Balthazar suddenly snapped and quickly covered his mouth in regret when Orton flinched slightly. "I'm sorry. I just really want to talk. The bottled feelings are killing me to be honest."

A look of pity and concern came across Orton's face as all surprise disappeared. "I won't blame you. I've heard of the Shadows giving you a fright." He frowned. "Though I have yet to hear of the full story. So I was thinking of getting answers from you myself long before the Guards informed me."

"Well that's convenient." Balthazar softly smiled and placed a hand on Orton's shoulder. "Now why don't we talk about this in the Garden downstairs? I could use a whiff of fresh night air after being cooped up in my bedroom for almost the whole afternoon."

"Of course. Anything you want Balthazar." Said Orton as they floated through and down from the open glass doors that led to the balcony where the branches of the trees overlapped at the side.

Just below when one looks over the railings, the Palace Garden is right there; Dimly lit by the night lamps and several fireflies as they floated in the darkness.

The white flowers appeared to glow with the fireflies' light as they neared them and the water of the miniature fountain splashed on - Making a lovely natural tune with the crickets chirping along.

Balthazar and Orton settled themselves down on stone bench with the moon casting light upon them. The sky was already the pitch of night but it was beautiful nonetheless if it weren't for the presence of constellations that littered across the dark.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Balthazar murmured wistfully as his eyes admired the asterisms. "Lordess Viridia is skiing across the Starry Stream. Lord Alexander and Lordess Sylvia are taming the great Leo and Pegasus respectively." His raised hand went from constellation to constellation as he spoke. "There's Lordess Florina with that long ribbon of hers as always and… Lords Mendel and Matthias, talking to each other, exchanging words of advice as always."

"Just like us right now." Orton's words caused Balthazar to slowly turn to face him, the troubled feelings returning as he remembered what they were here for.

The Fifth Guardian shuffled a bit in his place but he really wanted to help Balthazar. How can he if he doesn't know what the problem with him is?

"Balthazar." Orton reached out to the elder when the sorrowful silence lasted a tad longer than expected. "Come on brother, you can say what you must now. My ears are wide open if you must know and they won't be forever. So I suggest that you don't let their time go to waste."

Balthazar took a deep breath and sighed, his own hand reaching up to let his head rest on it. "Have you ever been caught in a situation where... " He paused to find the right words. "Melissa or any child of yours for that matter, was caught in or seconds close to danger and you couldn't grab them to safety in time?"

Orton's brows raised in surprise. "Are you trying to joke with me?" He choked in his laughter. "I've been there countless of times! Why, lemme tell you about them - My Melissa's been kidnapped by Dryads, almost stamped on by a herd of Redwood Stallions, nearly had a burning lamp fall on her and oh! Don't even get me started on the..."

His high-risen voice melted away into pity upon noticing the down expression forming on Balthazar's face. At once, Orton shifted closer to the elder so his arm wrapped around him.

"This has something to do with what's happened earlier doesn't it?" Orton's voice was of gentle consolation. "If it doesn't, then for what other reason would you ask me a question like that?"

Balthazar held back the tears that threatened to spill in worry. His calmness dissolved into stress. The image of Milo being nearly stabbed by Shadows continued replaying in his mind. But looking at Orton, he felt the need to be strong and talk. The younger's normally stony eyes were filled with _compassion_ \- Willingness to help him.

"Well..." Balthazar's voice was shaky throughout as he poured out the day's events to the expectant Time Guardian - Every single detail of the moment that terrified him the most.

Orton grew from neutral to angry and then dangerously still as Balthazar spilled out. Milo, his nephew, the second baby born five months after the loss of his darling Melissa, was almost lost to the Shadows who crossed their land.

The situation struck great fear into Balthazar, understandable. But it struck two different things into Orton altogether... Trauma from a past and great sorrow for the fellow father. Orton knew what it was like - Only his resulted in grave extent unlike Balthazar's, but still…

"I was so scared," Balthazar was now sobbing as tears slid down his face. "The Shadows... Milo… I can't forget what might have happened had I not got to him in time. To make things worse, I was just staying there only shielding Milo. No counter strike, nothing! That Gretchen looked ever so ready to plunge that spear of hers through me. She could have killed me and Milo... Sure that Chimera freaked them out but if it wasn't there, if I wasn't there…."

He didn't finish for a pair of hands gripped hard on his shoulders in a shake. Orton's expression was hard and he looked square into Balthazar's eyes. There was still that anxiety from hearing of the incident but now all's been replaced with meaningfulness.

"Balthazar Marshall Cavendish I am not going to sit here and watch you cry over a blasted past!" Balthazar looked horrified but Orton cut in, refused to let him speak. "For the record, what you're talking about now is all a bunch of 'what ifs'! Just how do you think will that make you feel any better?!" He panted to regain his breath as Balthazar now sat in silent thought.

"Listen mate..." The brown-haired man pulled the elder closer so their foreheads touched; Their hats sliding back slightly. "This... This isn't the Balthazar who was comforting me when I lost my daughter. When I was in your state, it was you who brought me back to my senses. Sure it took several more weeks before I started talking to you guys more but that doesn't mean it didn't work."

Realisation dawned upon Balthazar as he remembered while they pulled away. Orton smiled knowing that the brought-up memory did its work. "Do you remember what you told me and the others one time?" He held both the elder's hands in his. "You told us that pondering over 'what ifs' is used as it does nothing but make you feel worse."

Balthazar looked ashamed. "Oh I remember that. We were all about twenty back then I believe." _What a filthy hypocrite I am._

"True. And you know what? There's this thing that father told me when I was feeling down as a kid; Whenever we feel that 'what ifs' overwhelmed us too much, there is always one solution." Orton gave Balthazar a raised brow. "Can you guess what it is?"

Silence.

Orton chuckled and rolled his eyes. Well it was only between me and Matthias. "Well Balth, the cure is as simple as can be. Should a dozen 'what ifs' swarm your mind and hold you back, you just gotta remind yourself of what did happen in the present rather than the grave possibility that could happen in the past. Look at you. You saved Milo. You saved yourself. Why stress over the past some more when you have succeeded rescue and made it to the present in top-notch condition?"

 _Why was I stressing over the past?_ Balthazar felt the words sink in and they made complete sense. He may have been foolish in not fending the Shadows off himself making him and Milo still prone to them but he managed to bring them both to safety. He jumped into Milo's defense in time and he's fine. A chimera warded off the Shadows and they're both fine. Orton's sharp memory enabled him to provide just the right words of comfort that Balthazar badly needed.

"You're right Orton. There is indeed no reason on why I should keep thinking about the past that way." Balthazar sighed and looked grateful. "Thank you for making me feel better."

Orton chuckled in amusement. "Oh, it was nothing, older brother of mine. As much as I detest how buggy my brothers and sister tend to be, I dislike seeing them in upset states. Therefore making it my duty to provide consolation at times like this."

With that being said, the two shared a tight but emotional hug after the period of Balthazar's tribulation. It lasted about a minute before they pulled away, warmly smiling at each other. "My, it's been quite a while since we last hugged." Balthazar complimented with a soft sigh, gazing into his brother's warmth-filled eyes as he stood up. "Again, thank you so much for making me feel better. I've felt much more stable now than earlier."

Orton simply smiled and watched as Balthazar flew up to the balcony. The Guardian felt exhausted and the continued mentions of the baby made him want to go be with him again. He looked over his shoulder towards Orton. "Aren't you going to bed Orton?" Balthazar asked.

"I am. But you go on ahead. I'll join you in a bit." Orton spoke assuredly before looking up at the moon in brief quiet. "I just need to talk to my daughter...give her a good night message."

Balthazar was reluctant to leave Orton alone in sadness regarding little Melissa but he decided to leave anyways, knowing that the Time Guardian would want to be on his own.

So with a soft word of okay, Balthazar went back to the Guardians' Bedroom worrying about Orton still but feeling more at ease knowing that his little Milo remains well and we'll thanks to his quick act.

Vinnie and Brick were already asleep from exhaustion of today's work while Savannah remained awake in her bed. Milo lay sleeping peacefully in Balthazar's bed and nestled under the green blanket. An empty bottle stood at the bedside table earning a sigh of relief from the First Guardian in knowing that the baby already had his supper.

"All that crying made him worn out in minutes." Savannah mused with her eye on the sleeping baby. "He really wanted you Balth, but he eventually grew tired and fell asleep after a round of milk."

"Poor thing." Balthazar felt guilty in remembering Milo's crying as he was being carried away by his aunt. "Well I'm feeling much better now so I can make up for the time you spent with him without me."

Savannah rolled her eyes and smirked, resting her head on her pillows and pulling up the covers. "Well it was fun rocking and feeding him while it lasted. Milo's been good for me so far." She closed her eye and slept after a last sentence. "Oh and good luck getting him re-attached to you again. See if he forgives you."

 _Re-attached? Forgive me?_ What does she mean by that? Balthazar gave a bemused frown while he sat on the side of his bed which is unoccupied by Milo. The infant stirred in the adult's presence and curiousity filled his now open eyes, seeing the elder Guardian finally after a whole afternoon without him.

Unfortunately... The baby didn't look very happy to see him as expected.

"Milo?" Balthazar blinked in surprise when Milo let out an annoyed whine; A small frown on his face and... Is that a pout he's giving out? Guilt crept its way up in Balthazar's inner core as he knew immediately what was it that caused the baby to be unhappy around him.

"Sulky about earlier when I left you with your aunt I see?" The man picked up the baby and to his astonishment, Milo gave a single nod, followed by another whine - an upset one that came with tears. _I knew it._ Balthazar quickly pulled the infant in to let his head rest on his shoulder. His hand gently patted on Milo's back as the little one was being cradled in the green-sleeved arms.

"Shhh... It's alright Milo, I'm here. Papa's right here and he will never let you go again." Balthazar soothingly spoke until the baby cries subsided. Milo soon reduced into sniffles but he was yet to fully stop shedding tears. His whimpers were soft and his hands clung on to Balthazar's clothing.

The Guardian planted an affectionate kiss on the baby's head and continued to cradle him in his hold - His eyes filled with repentance as man and baby now locked gazes. "I'm sorry for leaving you earlier..." He said softly in a tone of apology. "I was really very unwell. I needed to get better so I did." Balthazar sighed. "I know our parting's made you unhappy and I really want to make up for that... Can you forgive me?"

Milo tilted his head with a concentrated expression as if he was thinking over. Luckily for Balthazar, it was only a couple seconds later when a little smile was made and Milo made a coo of forgiving and love.

The face and squeak alone gave the Guardian just what he wanted. _He already knows the basics of forgiving_. "Thank you for forgiving papa Balthy," Balthazar lovingly nuzzled Milo's cheek while he laid down on the bed - The swing-like motion making Milo giggle in excitement.

The adult laid on the bed with a warm smile. The baby rested on his chest and the covers were drawn up to cover them both. Milo let out a yawn and cooed as Balthazar ran his fingers across the thin strands of brown hair and spoke in a hushed voice. "I swear to the Queen and the formers above, I'll do anything to ensure that you grow well in efficient conditions and safety - Considering that you already had a lot of obstacles to worry about in your young age, my child."

Balthazar briefly frowned in worry but he managed to maintain the strong image for Milo. "But that doesn't matter. Papa will be here to protect you. Keep you standing until you grow up to become the Guardian you are destined to be." He chuckled and kissed Milo's cheek. _After all, who says that an Anacardian of constant misfortune will never find his place in the world?_

"Pa…" A sound emitted from Milo's mouth as he tried his hardest to use it. It came out as a senseless monosyllable but Balthazar kept his attention sharp. "Did you say something Milo?" He questioned though he didn't expect a spoken answer knowing Milo is yet to learn how to say 'yes' or 'no'.

Milo didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and yawned again, letting out an audible murmur. "Papa..."

Balthazar's half-closing eyes snapped open in total surprise. Surprise turned into a heartwarming touched feeling and he turned to lie on his side with little Milo still in his embrace - only brought up closer to his face and smothered with more loving nuzzles.

The baby rubbed his cheek against the green fabric with a smile as he slept, unaware of the tears of joy streaming down Balthazar's face.

 _He called me 'papa'. For the first time… Oh fathers of Anacardia. Is this how all of you feel when you hear your names as a baby's first word?_ Balthazar thought with a sniffle, finger reaching up to get rid of the stray tears. His heart swelled with infinite pride and love for the little one finally saying his first word; a touching one nonetheless. One that confirmed how much Milo saw in him.

"Milo... My little Milo." Balthazar whispered before planting a last kiss on the little head and then closing his eyes with a smile; The baby nestling close as they both fell asleep.


	9. An Old Friend

As Time worked in changing things, the days flew by quicker than the Guardians realised. Days turned into weeks. The weeks became a new month. During the time, Anacardia grew stricter in maintaining protection for themselves.

They became stronger. Patrols trained by Brick kept Shadows away from their limits. More of them stood at the border to guard while others continued to visit only farther from the borders.

Even the Anacardian parents started to train themselves for self-defense so their children are protected. - It seemed perfectly safe enough.

But the Guardians refused to take any chances. As leaders upbringing the Queen's name in spirit, it is their duty to ensure that the land and its people are safe at all costs. Balthazar especially, grew very protective and secure of those closest to him - including little Milo who was nearly attacked by the ruffian She-Gethen that is Gretchen.

And speaking of little Milo, the baby too was adapting to the passing time. He grew little by little the longer time passed and even started talking in monosyllables - including the names of his aunt and uncles; Well, almost.

The Guardians occupied a small wooded area close to the palace but far from Minty Woods. The shadiness of the Brulee family's Pistachio Tree plantation is perfect for hot days like these if one despises getting wet.

As of now, the newly turned family of four, like most other Anacardians, are getting cooled off at the Emerald Falls while the Guardians are given the okay to stay at the plantation to spend their day off.

"Ah! What a perfect Sunday to relax!" Vinnie stretched as he lay flat under the shade of a tree, head resting on a root. "The week's been exhausting!" The other four Guardians rolled their eyes at the words and went back to their 'shadebathing'.

"Perfect, more like..." From beside him, Savannah lifted up her sunglasses and winced as the harsh sunlight burned her eye, making her drop them. "Ugh. No wonder it's called Sunday. It's the day when the sun is most active." She shifted herself away from where the sunlight is.

"Of course Savannah. We know that because you say that almost all the time whenever we do stuff like this." Brick scoffed, ignoring the dirty look Savannah shot him. Instead, he kept his eyes on the baby sitting on his leg.

"Bwi! Bwi!" Milo squealed as he was being bounced on his uncle's leg like he was riding a jumpy stallion. Brick laid against a tree with his arms behind his head as he let his nephew sit on his shifty limb out of boredom.

Below him, Orton stood against the trunk with the brim of his hat shadowing the upper half of his face to avoid getting sun in his eyes. Balthazar stood at the tree opposite of him, obviously getting bored from watching his siblings just lying about and doing nothing.

 _Just look at us. Lying about like lazy dogs. We might as well be wasting away the whole sunday._ Balthazar sighed with an eye roll. _If the formers are alive right now, the first thing they'll do is definitely kick us back to our feet..._

"Why don't we cease the lying about in the sun and do something entertaining?" Balthazar suggested heartily as four adult heads faced him. "You know. Carpe diem? Seize the day? Come on! Sunday is our only fun day! You all know that!"

At the words, the four gave different reactions; Vinnie and Savannah sat up from their sunbathing spots, Brick jumped down with Milo on his shoulder and Orton tipped his hat upwards. Balthazar felt light disappoint when his siblings showed more boredom than interest.

"Look Balthazar, we've had a lot of fun for the past few weeks. All because of this little guy." Savannah approached Brick so she can rest a hand on Milo's head - the baby cooing in response. "Sa!" He held out his arm to bat at her flowing hair.

"True. Can't argue with the only female-!" Brick yelped when Savannah elbowed him hard in her offense. The man rubbed his side with gritted teeth. "Milo's given us all the fun we need. Plus he's even had his own tour guide that one friday!"

All eyes cast on Vinnie who looked confused.

"What? I was babysitting him back then!" He protested. "Milo was bored that time after Balthy handed him over so I can't just sit around and do nothing unless you want him to set something on fire!" He chuckled and flew over. "Besides, the kid really enjoyed the look-around!" Vinnie bent over so he is up close to the baby's face. "Isn't that right Milo?"

"Binnie!" Milo giggled with his little arms waving when the fun uncle smooched him on the cheek.

 _What_ _a good uncle slash babysitter. No wonder Milo loves him to bits._ Balthazar chuckled and picked the baby from Brick with his arms, giving him a more comfortable position. "The Stables, Minty Woods, the Jade Caverns and the Lucky Clover. Now that's a lot of places gone in one day." He raised his glasses. "Surely there has to be someplace left where he hasn't been to. Any ideas?"

The Guardians took their time to think over.

"He hasn't been to the Palace Library yet!" Vinnie suggested. "There's this good line of new arrivals and they're all about animals from the Mortal World! Milo will love them!"

Orton spit out the thistle of weed he had in his mouth, whipping his head to Vinnie incredulously. "The young un doesn't know how to read yet. He needs to go somewhere new to have fun, not be bored. Think of someplace else!" He threw his arms up.

The bespectacled Guardian winced. "I was just suggesting a place he's never been to." Vinnie muttered as he shrunk in discomfort. "Yeah the library is definitely not a good idea. Maybe I'll take him there in a few more years."

"Consider the library as crossed out of the list then." Balthazar broke up the tension between the Second and Fifth Guardians. He gave Orton a look of question. "Perhaps you've got any good places that Milo's yet to go to?"

Orton tipped his head in thinking. "Well there's this nice Apricot Plantation where I often brought Melissa to savour some of the sweet fruit..." He frowned and crossed his arms. "But it's really hot lately. The tastiest apricots like to bloom in average temperatures. The current ones would either be too sweet or too sour. Which leaves us just one place."

He paused and the others leaned in to listen. "The Emerald Falls." Orton said at last.

"You are a genius Mahlson!" Brick applauded and words of excitement were exchanged amongst him and the rest. "We haven't gone there for ages! Maybe we can teach the little guy to get his swimming gear working!"

Balthazar and Orton exchanged looks of horror. "Definitely not!" Orton retorted. "Milo's barely even reached six months! He's too young!" Balthazar added in a firm tone. "His limbs need to develop more. Who knows what could happen if he just did him in water right away?"

Vinnie, Brick and Savannah shared looks of late realisation. "Oh right... Forgot about that," Brick facepalmed in exasperation. "But surely we can still take him there? Let him have a touch of water at least?"

"I'm going with Brick on that one." Savannah agreed.

"Ooh! And we can give him a spray bath!" Vinnie excitedly spoke.

Orton gave Balthazar a knowing smile. "Maybe we can also have the old game of net ball like we used to when we were kids. Give Milo a glimpse of us playing as well. What do you think?"

Balthazar put a hand to his chin amidst the pleading looks the three siblings are giving him. Even Milo bounced in excitement at the mention of Emerald Falls and is eagerly looking up at him.

"Oh.. I suppose a visit to the falls would be nice for a sunny day like this." The elder shrugged with a smile much to the delight of the rest. Milo clapped his little hands happily as he was slipped in the baby carrier Balthazar produced with his magic.

"All set and ready to go." The elder wore it on his back, earning looks of shock and worry from the other four. "What's wrong?" Balthazar raised a brow.

Orton gave a purposeful cough while using his head to point at the baby on his parent's back. "Laissez-vous le bébé sur la poitrine, mon frère aîné."

Balthazar gasped. "Oh my goodness how can I forget?" He quickly removed the carrier and Milo to wear them on his front. "Thank you for reminding me Orton."

Balthazar made way forward and the others trailed behind. Brick looked over his shoulder at Orton who followed near, Savannah inbetween and giving him an equal look of questioning.

"So, care to explain what you said to Balthazar just now?" asked the Third Guardian. "I don't see any reason why you need to use the secret Time Guardian language you used - Ow!"

He quickly shook his head when a glare from Savannah and Orton's offended look. "I take that back." He muttered and focused upfront.

Orton smiled smugly at Savannah who returned the expression. "All I said are merely simple words of parental knowledge." He winked. "You'll understand when you get your own tyke to raise." Savannah's lower jaw dropped in dumbfounding as Orton flew ahead.

* * *

In the Stygian Palace grounds, Gretchen stood alone before her King letting out hisses of rage. Not too long ago, her comrades-! Ex-comrades till further notice, snapped at her in refusing to carry on the patrol duty.

Even Heinz sharply brought up on how he would rather work in spiffing up potions than listen to a 'lousy commander' who eagerly puts his life in danger with a beast.

Too busy wallowing in her rage, she didn't notice a pair of narrow eyes watching her and Block from the dark. Drako felt sorry for Gretchen but he knew Heinz and Boris are right in every reason to quit. He stood pressed to the walls to listen in on the duo.

"The Anacardians haven't been trespassing for ages my Lord," Gretchen brought up the usual news much to the dismay of the king. "It's been weeks. Perhaps they've fully learnt their limits thanks to old Cooperdink and those goons of his."

Block gritted his teeth harder and Gretchen could see that instead of satisfaction from less trespassing, he saw... _Uneased hunger._ Something she thought she'd only see in an angry chimera. Though she had a clear idea on why. "I'm guessing my prediction of the Anacardian infant is correct, my Lord?"

The king grunted his reply and stood up from his throne. "The color of chestnuts, carefree like a fairy and he carries so much magic that things go haywire around him! It is no doubt the seventh Guardian I have been hearing about from those bumbling Woods Dryads!"

Drako's hand flew to his mouth in horror.

"Gretchen, do you remember the last baby we managed to get rid of?" Asked Block in a sour-sweet tone. The She-Gethen chuckled. "Oh you mean the one we made Orton throw away through the barrier? That I remember as clear as crystal."

The king grinned proudly and flew forward, his eyes casting above. "Good. Because it's been five whole months since we last had fun in watching the Creepers chase a Guardian through the night and boy what would I pay to see that again!"

Gretchen became excited. "Well there's still that baby my Lord. Maybe we can get that one as well?" She failed to see Drako as he cringed and shrunk in his hiding spot.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Block acclaimed proudly. "It'll be too easy. It's Cooperdink who's in charge of the kid you say?" Gretchen nodded. "Well that makes it less tough on us! Knowing him he'll never fight against the Creepers so all we gotta do is have them knock him out, snatch the child and then he's ours!…"

Block paused in having a sensible point come up. "Oh but he might not be alone, especially today. We're no match against the five of them as a whole!"

Gretchen held up a finger. "He and the baby are with the others the last time I've seen them. They're at the top of Emerald Falls." She confirmed Block's new conflict. "Attacking them at daylight and in an Anacardian-filled area won't be a good idea."

 _She's got a point._ Block put a hand to his chin. Well I guess that leaves us the night then. Like always. "Then we'll just have to grab him and go tonight when Cooperdink's on his own!" He clasped his hands together as did Gretchen in glee. "We'll corner him up and see what ways of defense he has against our forces!"

He faced Gretchen with a grin. "You just keep your eyes on the Guardians. Don't lay a claw, keep them in sight until tonight! Let me know when Cooperdink and the child are on their own and we shall strike!"

"I won't let you down, king Block." Gretchen loyally bowed before taking to flight as Block made his way to a chamber that contained a barred-space inhabited by Creepers - wild beings of ebony with lashing claws and high-pitched shrieks.

They grew silent and bowed before the king. "My Creepers of The Night, tonight is the night you lot roam free! Go across the Anacardian land and you must bring back the Seventh Guardian at all costs. Do I make myself clear?"

A dozen pairs of gleaming yellow and red eyes blinked open as grins of razor sharp teeth gleamed in the dark chamber. "Yesss Masterr…" Hissed the Creepers making Block smile in satisfaction and the hidden Vampire fly off with a new task to fulfill the same time as them.

* * *

"Come on Milo, it's just water, it won't hurt you." Balthazar warmly encouraged the baby to touch the water while he stood half submerged to his waistline along with Brick, Savannah and Vinnie - The latter two testing the sturdiness of the net they tied up to get trees.

"No!" Milo whined in fear, clearly not eager to go to the shore. Balthazar's lower eye twitched in astonishment. "Wow, would you look at that? He just said his first no."

The other three are holding in their 'aws. "I'm so proud." Savannah pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "I never even thought him when to use that word."

Brick raised a brow. "So you thought your nephew _how_ to say no but not _when_ to say it?" Savannah nodded firmly only to realise that Brick is making her look like a fool. She growled as the man smirked in acknowledging.

Vinnie waded to Balthazar's side with a smile. "Well he's smarter than you think." _Yes, yes he is._ The gray-haired Guardian refocused on the baby. "Are you sure you don't want to try the water Milo? Papa will hold you really tight so you won't slip and sink. All you have to do is put your hands in the water and you're done."

"No!" Milo cried again grouchily and crawled to Orton who remained dry under a shady oak tree to act as scorekeeper for the game his Guardian siblings are about to play. The uncle looked rather amused from watching the ordeal.

"I guess he's spending the day with me then." Orton chuckled as he picked up Milo with one arm and stood up - the baby nuzzling close. "But there's no reason why we shouldn't try again a bit later. You did say he's too young after all Balthazar."

"Of course. Of course." Balthazar sighed and shrugged. _Oh well. Nothing can be done about it_. He stumbled back when a soft ball flew in and collided with his hat, knocking it off and onto the water.

"Sorry Balth!" Brick called out from the opposite side of the net where the waterfall river flowed from. "I meant to aim for Vinnie but I made us a point instead!"

Balthazar blinked. _What?_ He turned to Orton's direction just in time to see him drop a stone on Savannah's laid out handkerchief that served as her team's part of the scoreboard - One point for her and Brick.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes from being outwitted. "Oh the game is on." He shot the opponents a glare of challenging before shooting the ball Vinnie passed on to him. Brick and Savannah retaliated until the two teams are on rally as the ball failed to land on a court... Or water to be precise.

Several times did the ball splash in the water and Orton dropped stones on each team with every score. Milo sat beside him letting out squeals every time Brick and Savannah had their turns to toss the ball.

Orton noticed that when it happens for some reason, the Third and Fourth Guardians would either lost their grip on the ball or miss their aims, thus, gaining more points for Balthazar and Vinnie.

Milo continued to clap happily for his uncle and aunt every time while Orton added another stone to Balthazar and Vinnie's side.

After a couple more rounds, Milo started cheering for Balthazar and Vinnie and the ball flew past them. Brick and Savannah let out whoops of victory as the ball landed with a splash in the opposite side before being brought down along the falls' current.

"Four down and three before the tie for Brickvannah!" Orton announced as he dropped a stone on Brick and Savannah's side.

"That's a relief." Balthazar wiped his forehead. "I thought Brick and Savannah will never get their points." He watched as a red and yellow blur sped past him. "I'll get the ball!" Vinnie called over his shoulder as he dove down. "Alright! but be quick!" Balthazar replied aloud.

Fortunately for the Second Guardian, the ball landed on a rock ledge sticking out of the falls and Vinnie set foot to pick it up. He didn't realise however that he just stepped onto someone's turf...

"Lord Vinnie?" Vinnie jumped at the voice and turned to find an Anacardian man poking his head out from mossy curtains that covered the entrance of a cave that led to his home.

He looked about nineteen years of age but Vinnie knew that he is chronologically older than that yet much younger than him and the other Guardians. De-Aging must have been going on as always.

Spiky red-brown hair stuck out over his forehead while a longer slick down to the back of his neck appeared neater. Black sunglasses hid the dark pools that Vinnie desperately tried to see but to no avail. It's been far too long since he last saw this young Anacardian.

"Oh my stars, Elliot Decker, is that you?! It's been ages!" Vinnie's voice rose with excitement. "Is this where you've been all this time?!"

Elliot rubbed his head with a chuckle. "Well you know what a good amount of years does to both of us." He tipped his head. "And yeah, ever since I moved to live out here as a teenager, I never left. Know what I mean?"

Vinnie nodded in understanding. "Well I can't blame ya. Who would want to leave a place like Emerald Falls? It's beautiful almost all the time!" He frowned. "But are you keeping yourself healthy enough?" His eyes glanced around at the ground below them where the river flowed across. "There aren't that many trees down there or above aside from the blueberries and rasp. A lot of fresh water, yes, but you need food too you know."

"Hey relax! I leave the falls to replenish my larders too!" Elliot quickly reassured the Guardian before he could ramble on about his lifestyle. "I have my own food chamber in my cave and I restock on fruit and nuts every week so don't worry about me turning to bones!"

Vinnie looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"I'll gladly say yes a hundred times to satisfy you." Elliot firmly spoke.

The Guardian stood for a moment before shrugging with a smile. "Well that's good to know. As long as you live well enough, I'm cool with it." He bounced the ball he held and caught it once, head craning up at the top of the falls. "Well I'd better get back up there. The others are just dying to beat each other in a round of net toss."

"The other Guardians are still there?" Elliot blinked.

"Yep. Balthazar, Orton, Savannah and Brick." Vinnie counted fingers. "We're still pretty much the same batch."

"The same batch huh? Well that's…" The young Anacardian frowned. "Wait so there's only five of you? I thought you're six?"

Six? What does he mean? It dawned on Vinnie. "Oh no not six, seven!" He quickly continued in a sad time when Elliot's face lightened with surprise. "Or at least we could have been seven. There's only six of us as of now - Me and the guys plus one baby nephew. We lost Orton's kid, Melissa the Sixth Guardian, about five months ago."

 _Lord Orton's daughter? Lost?!_ Elliot gasped. "... What happened to her?" Vinnie hesitated but he told Elliot the whole story anyways. The younger was horrified when he found the story very similar to something he always feared would happen to not just the Guardians but anyone of his kind. He didn't let Vinnie know this.

"So the Shadow Falcons ambushed Orton until he had no choice but to throw her through the barrier." Vinnie solemnly nodded and Elliot felt even more torn. _Is Block is really that mad at them for something they never did? This is all my fault... Why was I so cowardly?_ Elliot's eyes brimmed with remorse as words continued to sink in.

 _Oh great. My mistake drove a maniac to attack a dad and make him lose his daughter to another world._ "I'm so sorry Lord Vinnie. To Lord Orton as well. I don't know her so much but I can tell she means so much to you all." Elliot spoke softly.

Vinnie sighed in sorrow but he forced a smile. "Thank you Elliot. And don't worry, we're doing better than before." His eyes glanced up. "Besides, we're all busy with a new kid now and he certainly needed an much looking after like our dear Melissa."

"That's nice." Elliot cocked a brow. "What's the kid's name?"

"His name's Milo." Vinnie replied happily. "Milo Cavendish in his father's eyes anyway. He's just the cutest thing! Ooh! And he's getting chatty now! He even knows how to say our names and use the word no!" He chuckled. "Though I gotta admit, Milo can be a bit of a little jinx cause things break or go wrong around him. But it's all just his powers letting loose at his young age! He'll learn to control it soon enough!"

The younger Anacardian nodded at every word. For so long since his isolation from the others of his kind, me missed so much. Though he managed to witness the tragedies that took away the six former Guardians, Elliot refused to be present enough to see the babies and even participate in the kingdom's fun.

He also missed Vinnie a lot since they both had quite a bond in their youth - Elliot then being a near preteen while Vinnie is past the beginning of his teens.

"Vinnie! You've been down there for a long time now! Hurry up!" Called an impatient voice from atop the falls.

"I'm just talking to a friend Balth! But I got the ball now! I'll be up there in a sec!" Vinnie flashed Elliot a look filled with longing. "Man I wish we can talk some more Elliot but Balthy's getting his blood pressure high." Elliot doubled over. "Not literally! But you won't like it when his patience runs low!" The Guardian pulled Elliot in for a warm hug. "I'll see you again someday!"

Elliot stiffened at the arms wrapped around him but he made no prying movement. Instead, smiled warmly. "Oh okay Lord Vinnie. I'll always be right here so you know where to go if you need me."

Vinnie grinned. "Oh I'll make sure to remember this ledge! Okay see ya!" He prepared to fly up but Elliot halted him. "Hold on." Vinnie stopped and looked over his shoulder questioningly.

Elliot shuffled his feet. "Don't tell anyone else about where I am." His voice is soft. "I don't mind you coming to visit me at all but I can't tolerate a crowd." The tone turned pleading. "Please, just let this be between you and me Lord Vinnie. I have issues and... I don't want to snap at others if I go haywire."

Vinnie felt concerned but if it's a personal problem Elliot's dealing with… "Okay, my lips are sealed _mi amigo_." He smiled at the younger who looked very grateful. "I promise, I'll be the only one who knows this place until you say otherwise. Guardian's honor."

"Thanks," Elliot whispered as Vinnie returned to the top of the falls with the ball in his arm. The young man watched after him sadly.

 _I missed so much. Vinnie's changed. Everything's changed._ Elliot turned away. _But who am I to show myself to the crowd when I'm the one who caused a friendly kind to turn into their worst enemies?_ With a grunt, he drew the moss curtain away and entered his cave home, blocking the entrance with a sliding flat rock to avoid trespassers from entering.

As he enclosed himself in his hideout, Elliot unfortunately did not notice a female Shadow Falcon crawl out of her hiding and fly up to a higher branch in the tall sequoia some distance away.

From where she now perched, her narrowed beady eyes watched the Guardians in their spots - Never taking off from Balthazar and Milo.


	10. Feathers Flying, Guardians Crying

"And that concludes today's partner exchange rounds with team Vinton on the lead by two points!" Balthazar marked off the score that was Vinnie and Orton's. "Congratulations you two!"

Vinnie was grinning from ear to ear in pride. "I've never won a net ball match before!" He turned to Orton with glee. "Seriously Orton we make a great team! I never thought you'd be that good at serving!"

Brick and Savannah applauded from their side in impression. "My my, I'm surprised that you gave up those skills for mere scorekeeping." Said Savannah. "Seriously, be on our team next time bro!" Brick added.

Orton rolled his eyes. "Aw come on now. Who do you think taught me how to play net ball in the first place?" The other four chuckled at their youngest's statement. As they did, they didn't realise that the sun has already lowered and the sky turned to dusk.

"Wow, we've been pretty busy today." Vinnie complimented. "We didn't even realise that it's turned dark! Shall we go on home for dinner?"

The others Guardians shared words of approval while Balthazar got to his feet carefully as to not rouse Milo, who was starting to wake from his nap. "You four go on ahead. I'll probably be back at the palace a bit later than the usual. I wouldn't want you to starve yourselves just to wait for me."

"And where are you heading off to?" Orton lowered a brow. "Wherever it is it better not be someplace unexplored. You know those Shadows tend to lurk in the night."

Balthazar snorted. "Oh Orton, you worry too much! I'll only be going to Katalina's place to fetch some bananas for Milo." He shrugged with a chuckle as he slipped the baby into the carrier - Milo's hands briefly releasing and then clutching onto Balthazar's clothes once more, contently sucking on his pacifier. "You know the boy. He's always cranky on Sundays unless he has his source of potassium before bedtime."

They all winced in recalling of something unpleasant. Definitely, Milo throwing a fit over a lack of Sunday bananas is as bad as it is when he sets things on fire when bored. Even Orton got slightly scared thinking about it.

"Alright. Well in that case you'd better be going. Goodbye brother." Orton bid Balthazar a word of leave and he went with the others for their own way - Going falcon and going with a couple flaps of the wings.

"I won't take too long at all!" Balthazar called back over his shoulder as he too went his way. "I'll see all of you later!" With that, Balthazar took his leave - Just as a female Shadow Falcon took off from her perch among the trees.

Orton paused halfway when his falcon instinct alarmed him of the presence of another. He turned but unfortunately, he only saw a tail before it fully disappeared. He frowned. He didn't see the bird. But he knew it was another falcon - Not a pretty one judging by the dark feathers the tail possessed.

He stayed there a moment longer before flying his way, muttering things about the suspicious activity to himself. Maybe he'll find out sooner or later. Now, he just wants to go home... Which he gladly did.

* * *

"So Cooperdink and the baby are heading for Katalina's place all by themselves?" Block asked after taking in the information poured out to him. The female falcon nodded before morphing into her human form. "All by themselves sir. The other Guardians went back to the palace. I flew by the borders today and there's no patrol in sight."

"Good. Very good." Block stood up and raised his staff in the air, summoning the Creepers that loyally agreed to do the task they're assigned by the king. One of the Creepers, a large one, hissed in excitement, its forked tongue sticking out. "Can we get the baby now, massster?"

"Where are theyyy?" Hissed another.

Block grinned maliciously as did Gretchen. "He and that old Cooperdink are at Katalina's place. Remember the plan we discussed and wait for them there! Then when you defeat the old guy, bring the baby back." He paused dramatically. " _Alive_."

The Creepers hissed in sheer delight as they filed out of the Stygian Palace. "Don't fail me Creepers!" Block's voice can be heard echoing from the palace. "Your success will bring the Shadows to victory! Tenebri will finally be avenged!"

Block hovered above ground before shape-shifting into an ebony-colored falcon with a body more heavily built than Orton's in his form. Gretchen watched as her King swooped in circles for test flight. "Is there something you're planning to do, your majesty?"

Block stopped in front of the patrol with an excited grin, that appeared more pained since avian beaks aren't built for grinning. "Why of course!" He squawked his reply. "I know Cooperdink is likely gonna get followed by my _best friend_ ," They both snickered at the thought. "So I'm just gonna head over for some fun with Orton right before he goes saving the day - Just like the old times!" He cackled maliciously as he took off, Gretchen saluting him off. "Good luck your majesty!"

In some nearby bushes, Drako leapt out in his bat form, membrane wings flapping fast as he followed the direction the Creepers went, right after seeing Block fully disappear to the opposite way. Clearly, Drako had been hiding in the bushes and spying on the villain Shadows for quite a while now - and he definitely isn't going to let whatever they planned be carried out.

Only problem being now that the Creepers have disappeared from his view, he had no idea who this Katalina is and where she lived. It'll take a while of aerial search but as long as he hopefully he could reach them in time…

 _I won't let the Guardians lose another baby to us._ Drako held a closed claw to his chest while he flew. _Not tonight, not ever!_ He let out a determined squeak and flew even harder, eyes furiously scanning below for the ones he was desperate to save.

* * *

"Thank you so much as always for providing the bananas for Milo, miss Katalina." Balthazar gratefully thanked the Anacardian lady at he and Milo are about to go. "Say bye bye, Milo." He hoisted the baby up as Katalina bent a little with a sweet smile.

"Bye!" Milo giggled as Katalina gave him a quick kiss on the head. "Bye bye dearie! I hope to see you again next sunday!" The curly rosewood-haired woman waved her last before closing her door.

Balthazar chuckled softly to the infant. "Miss Katalina's a nice lady. She's held quite the fondness for you, you know?" He slipped Milo into the carrier in a way that his front faced Balthazar's so he can easily hold on.

Minutes passed and steps were done until both adult and baby were out of the lightshot coming from Katalina's place - Balthazar squinting around for traces of the path bound for the palace. The breezes made the wooded area branches creak and owls hooted as part of their nightly routine.

It was dark. The light was long run out since they left. Milo whimpered and tugged at the adult's coat, fear in his eyes. _Oh right, he dislikes the dark._ Balthazar realised and closed his eyes - his body started glowing in emitting a moss green light that lit up a little of the surroundings around them.

"Papa?" Milo tilted his head. He's never seen Balthazar glow in the night before; It reminded him of the pretty Luminescent Llama he got to ride during his outing with Vinnie. The baby cooed and pawed at the adult's chest, the green light illuminating him.

"Every Anacardian glows a certain color, my son. That glow is our aura, a projection of the eternal magic dwelling within us." Balthazar explained in eyeing the little one's curiosity. "And you have magic too Milo. Though you'll have to get the hang of using it first when you get older and then perhaps when the time is right, the aura will start to emit."

He frowned when he returned to finding their path. His eyes stayed at a certain area where he stared for an object that wasn't there. _That's funny, I could have sworn it was here were the glowing mushrooms are._ Balthazar felt worry rising. _Or did I wind up in the wrong spot?_ He scanned the place around them - Dark trees, grass silhouettes. No mushrooms that emitted faint glows. The one clue that marked the way for home.

"Oh dear..." The Guardian stood in place while only using his eyesight and turning his head to find the 'lost path.' Any movement and he might get them both even more lost... Oh no.

"We're lost in the woods. Stupid me!" Balthazar silently cursed. "I knew I should have memorised the map of minor pathways in wooded areas!"

The adult kept one hand on Milo and gingerly paced about in search of where to go. Even with his aura, there wasn't enough to guide them. Too bad it wasn't daylight when they could get out much easier…

"Crackkk!"

Balthazar jumped at the sound of what seemed to be a twig being stepped on. "What was that?!" He yelped to practically no one as he looked anxiously around. Another breeze blew past and strangely, it felt chilly to the touch. So chilly that it vowed frostbite if it touches the spine.

Before he knew it, something sped past them through the bushes creating a loud rustling noise. Another one sped past from another side giving Balthazar the horrible impression that they were being cornered by predators.

A sinister hiss followed by eerie snickers sounded and leaf rustlings grew louder. Balthazar grew stiff but narrowed his eyes in attempt to appear strong. He let out a threatening hiss and shot a glare around.

"Whatever and whoever is there, your hiding efforts are futile! I know you are there!" All timidness reverted to fierce defensiveness."Show yourselves! Show up or you'll face the wrath of Lord Balthazar Marshall Cavendish!"

Low chuckles filled the air. "Wow, your bravery impressed meee!" Hissed a voice while a dozen others chortled. "I like what you displayed there!" The voice turned mockingly pitiful. "But are you able to stop all of usss? Lord Cooperdink?" Balthazar frowned. _Cooperdink? Why only Block calls me that..._ His thought trailed off and his eyes widened in grave realisation.

Gargoyle-like figures rose from the upfront shrubs. Eyes gleaming red or yellow and grins contained viciously pointy teeth. Pointed tails swished in eagerness and claws scraped the ground.

"The Creepers…" Balthazar gulped and backed away only to be snapped at by the clamping jaws of one of them. While they're only about the size of a boulder, the group outnumbered him by far - a dozen to one. He can't fight them. It'll trigger them to strike back and he can't let that happen - Not with the vulnerable, little Milo in his hands.

Left with no other choice but to flee or die, Balthazar flew fast for his life with the Creepers at his tail. Both arms held Milo securely while he sped. In his frenzy, he sent a telepathic message to the first person that came to mind...

* * *

 _Got lost..._

 _Creepers ambushed!_

 _They're chasing me now!_

 _Need your help at once!_

 _ **Hurry!** _

Orton's eyes snapped open and he squawked in shock, almost losing his perch but managed to balance himself with his opened wings. Balthazar's terrified voice rang in his head and the falcon gasped in feeling a puzzle piece fit the hole.

Not long earlier he speculated that the tail he saw belonged to a Shadow Falcon and he felt something is up. Shadow Falcons don't show up in Anacardia. Unless…

"Hello Orton. Picking up a distress message I see?" A gruff, sweet voice sounded with the rustling of folding wings and talons slicing in wood - the branch Orton perched on shook from the sudden weight increase.

The hat-wearing brown falcon narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at his left, knowing very well who the voice belonged to. " _Block_." He hissed and turned his body so he's facing the bigger falcon. The two levelled in height but Block being stouter in size is heavier and therefore wider than Orton.

He raised his head up so he was looking square in the eyes rather than black breast feathers. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "Ugh I don't even need you to tell me because I know you and your ruffian buffoons did something!" His voice grew soft. "I saw your minion Gretchen fly by. Correct me if I am wrong."

"Oh Orton you are big genius as always! You never fail to amaze me!" Block snickered and roughly smacked a wing on Orton's back, sending the other falcon hissing and backing off. "That if you know, surely you have an idea on what's in store for you?"

 _The idiotic blockhead._ "And you are asking me this because? Let me repeat; I don't need your telling me about whatever. Why? It's because I am way ahead of you" Orton rolled his eyes and raising a claw, poofed up a cup of tea fit for an avian. His two talon fingers stirred the little spoon in the cup. "And may I speak as a point-out, you are clearly not thinking things through.

"Honestly, look at yourself now. You're a mere few seconds away from revealing your kind's schemes to a non-Shadow, putting you all at risk of exposed confidentials. But that's none of my business." Orton sipped at the tea causally before making it disappear with a snap of talons.

With the task done, he casually shoved Block aside as he moved to the edge of the branch in preparation for flight. "Now if you excuse me, I have a brother to aid and sadly I have no time for dilly-dallying with fools either." He narrowed his eyes. "Get your stuck-up face out of my sight, you'll make it dirty." He simply flapped his wings and went without a care. Head tipped up with arrogance.

Block blinked before he seethed with rage. How dare he speak to him that way?! That tone of voice used - it made his blood boil. Luckily for Block, the brown falcon underestimated his opponent's temper. With a mighty flap of his monstrous-sized wings and a loud screech, Block lurched at Orton with talons outstretched.

Orton's gasp of surprise was cut and he howled in pain, feeling the sharp claws of Block's foot sinking into his back while the other enclosed around his neck. Turning his prey to face front, Block pulled his foot from Orton's back to grip on his chest. "Wow this has to be the funniest thing ever!" Block's spittle landed on Orton's face. "It must have taken a lot from you to speak to the Shadow King that way!"

"Hey I was only being nice you oversized piece of feathered charcoal!" Orton hissed in anger before suddenly wearing a cool expression. "But since you complained, I guess I'll just have to be much nicer than that!" His talons reached up and scored really hard into Block's chest - the claws drawing out blood when Orton pulled and flapped away the moment the bigger bird let go of him with a wounded cry.

Orton stared at the blood in his talons and back at Block, eyes narrowing. "Serves you right. If you had just let me go I wouldn't have struck back! Now stay out of my way unless you want something a lot worse than what I just gave you!"

The black falcon stubbornly shook his feathers in recovering before returning the glare - His icy emerald pools filled with outrage. " ** _Never!_** " He shrieked and lunged himself at Orton once more, sending them both to the ground in a tornado of brown and black feathers. Orton tried to flee the battle in order to go save Balthazar but Block held him back.

Talons slashed. Grazes are formed. Squawks rang out loud and wings thrashed about. The two falcons are now in a frenzied fight as Orton seized every spare second to flap till the two brought their frenzy to mid-air. Block kept raking his claws at the brown falcon while Orton with his swift dodging, retaliated faster.

Not one human word is exchanged. Being engrossed in their fight, they didn't care about whether there are blood droplets splattering in the air or to notice the presence of tawny and ebony feathers flying around them...

* * *

Meanwhile, Balthazar kept flying from the incoming Creepers. He's carried himself in rash flight for quite a distance and his body is starting to ache from fatigue. In his distress, he didn't see or think of where exactly to run so it was not surprising when he realised that he was headed for an unexpected area.

A sudden strain washed over Balthazar and he landed hastily on his feet with Milo still in his clutches. "Perfect timing…" He cursed at his run-down levitation and relied on running. Unfortunately for him, it was now the Creepers who had the advantage in speed and they were catching up fast.

The Guardian picked up his pace and kept his panicked eyes upfront in refusing to look back as he panted. Now it was slowly becoming the turn of his legs for tire and he felt that familiar ache in both his limbs. Run any longer and he might collapse - proving the Creepers victorious. _No!_ Balthazar's gaze hardened. _I will not let them catch us! I must keep going!_

With a war cry of determination, Balthazar went even faster. He ignored the ache in his legs and the lungs begging for a catching of breath. To his utter dismay, Balthazar saw an obstacle that blocked his one way to escape; A large hedge that exceeded his height by thrice. No way around it but fly - and Balthazar did not have the sufficient energy for that.

Balthazar grew alarmed when he realised how far the Creepers bad chased had chased him. He found himself standing before The _Hedge_ \- The barrier that separated Anacardia from the Mortal World down below. The place where Orton lost his daughter and he lost his niece…

"We've got you now Cooperdink!" A hissing voice sounded from afar making Balthazar glance over his shoulder in terror. The Creepers are now visible and and running fast. Still far but Balthazar knew he couldn't waste time. His head snapped forward and frantically looked from left to right for a possible escape route but to no avail; His magic is low from fatigue.

Turning back is futile since he'll only make himself easier to be caught by the nasty beings. No going through The Hedge either for if one goes through the through, he'll have to go fast or he'll perish to dust.

Balthazar felt his heart ache as he slowly turned his gaze to Milo who remained pressed to his clothes from being held best throughout the run. Milo shifted in place and looked up at his parent with a tilt - Eyes big and full of wondering. "Papa!" He cooed before cuddling the man's chest.

 _He's so innocent._ Balthazar shut his eyes tightly when tears threatened to spill. The Creepers are nearing and he cannot escape without risking Milo being caught. _What will they do if they catch us both? Likely knock me out, but Milo..._ The man thought over frantically and finally, reopened his eyes with anguish, coming to a painful decision. It broke his heart just thinking of it, but it had to be done.

He gently pried Milo off before quickly pulling out a green fabric from his coat pocket; Milo's blanket. With his free arm, Balthazar wrapped the blanket around Milo so it fully wrapped him before shifting him over to that arm, allowing him to move the other one in a sliding-down motion below the wrapped Milo - creating a beige colored shell casing to contain the blanketed baby.

Shifting him again and raising his hand above Milo to create another half of the shell, Balthazar was about to do so only to stop in reluctance for Milo started to cry and shift in his little shell.

"Shhh…It's alright Milo, you'll only be like this just for a bit." Balthazar quietly attempted to hush the small one while looking over his shoulder anxiously, knowing that only little time left is left. _I'd better do this quick._

Milo's cries softened when he felt Balthazar's thumb gently brush at his cheek and he cooed, reaching out to hold the finger in his little hands. The Guardian settled the shell down on the ground with his heart swelling with love. Balthazar started to weep, his hand covering his mouth as he shook.

"Oh Milo..." He knelt and bent over so he could give the baby one last nuzzle, keeping the position as he shut his eyes, the tears streaming down. "Wherever you may be tonight and during the days that follow, always remember, that I am right here with you, no matter how far apart we may be." _I_ _pray that whoever finds you will provide more love and protection for a much longer period of time._ "My sweet little Milo." Balthazar's voice reduced to sobs. _I'm sorry... But it's for the best. You need to be safe._

The Guardian wept through closed eyes as he entwined his finger around Milo's hand for a momentary squeeze, then gently pulling away - letting the baby's hand slide off in releasing the finger. "I love you..." He whispered and swept his hand above the infant.

Milo tried to reach out only for a beige hood to form and cover his view of his weeping father. Finger brushing at his eyes, Balthazar stroked the protective shell he made for the baby - a small cradle shaped and resembling the empty shell of a pistachio. A portion of Milo's feet wrapped by the green blanket can be seen through the thin gap that remained open.

The Creepers' hisses became louder as they grew nearer. Balthazar's broken expression turned firm as he quickly stood up; Charging a moss-green beam aiming for the shell. Balthazar felt dizzy as he strained to use his magic to send Milo through The Hedge. He felt like fainting, but he refused to let go until he safely sent Milo away.

In perfect timing, the Creepers approached with gleeful hisses and a strong beam shot from Balthazar's hand as he collapsed, clashing into the shell and sending it through the Hedge in lightning speed, just before any claws could come into contact. The Creepers let out agonizing, high-pitched shrieks of horror and dashed into the Hedge in futile attempt to grab the baby.

Balthazar watched in horror from his fallen position and scrambled to the Hedge. Even through the leaves, he can hear the painfully loud screeches from the Creepers as they were being burned alive by the Hedge's magic - the very one that turns you to dust unless you're fast to go through. The black bodies melted to dust and shrunk into particles. Then disappearing for good.

 _Well, that's the end of them Creepers._ Relief washed over Balthazar and he noticed a shrinking green light slowly floating down from exiting the Hedge - The shell conjured from Balthazar's magic alone shielded the baby within from having the same fate as the foes. The Guardian was stiff in his emotions. His son... Is now headed for the Mortal World. _Safe and sound._

The emotion cogs regained their ability to turn and now, Balthazar felt a strong sensation of loss wash over. Milo is safe in another world where no Shadow can get to him again - but at a grave cost. Now, two babies are lost to the same fate and this time, it is poor Milo, after little Melissa.

Balthazar dug his fingers into the soil and let out a shrill, heartbroken scream. The scream reached the sensitive ears of an incoming bat and he stopped halfway. Drako's eyes were wide with utter shock when he saw the crying Guardian.

Alone.

No Creeper, no baby in sight.

And they're close to the Hedge.

All clues led to one situation that didn't need any further explanation. He didn't see the Creepers rush back to the Stygian Palace with an Anacardian baby either. Therefore leading to...

 _No._ Drako flapped frozen in place, guilt taking over at he shut his eyes. _Oh Queen Tenebri I'm sorry, I failed you… I am too late._ The bat squeaked in terror when the man below went limp and all went quiet. Balthazar's eyes slowly slid shut as his vision blurred - The last thing he saw being a blurry figure of a bat morphing into a tall halfblood Gethen he thought he knew from somewhere before...

* * *

The two flustered falcons raised their heads at the loud scream that reached their earholes. Both expressed different reactions; Block displayed a successful grin while Orton looked downright horrified in recognizing the scream. "Balthazar!" He cried and tried to fly with a screech, only to hover barely a meter above ground and crashland in a brown heap.

His 'little fight' with Block just now cost them a couple lost feathers and bleeding bald batches. Grazes covered both their bodies but Block was the only one with a bleeding pair of trios across his chest made from Orton's claws. The brown falcon weakly cried as he continued to feebly attempt to fly, but some of his wing feathers are missing and his body is too strained to work.

Orton turned to glare coldly at Block who was chuckling nastily. "What did you do?!" He grabbed Block's neck feathers and madly shook him. "In the name of all things sacred what did you do to my brother?!" The question turned into a yelp when Block kicked Orton right in the stomach, sending him flying and hitting the ground with a thud.

The ebony falcon towered over his tawny counterpart. "And you're the one who called me foolish! But since you wanna know, I'll tell you anyways!" He grinned maliciously when the storm in Orton's gray eyes grew clouded with fear.

"My patrols happened to come across your nephew some time ago and then Gretchen told me a bunch of good things about him!" His wings slowly spread. "He's strong. His aura is radiating from miles away! Who could resist grabbing a small delicate infant and suck all of that magic out of him?"

A dreadful realisation dawned upon Orton. "You didn't…!" He gasped when Block leaned up close so he is locking eyes with him. "Oh the truth hurts doesn't it? Huh Orton?" Block's voice was sickeningly sweet and taunting. "Judging that scream earlier, my Creepers must have downed old Cooperdink and then snatched the baby right before his eyes!"

He laughed sinisterly before looking smug. "Man, you don't know how glad I am we finally got one baby in our hands. We could have gotten that jumpy little redhead if it weren't for your petty little sacrifice!"

All fear turned into disgust as Orton stared daggers at his foe who casually twirled a brown feather in his talons. "A father's love. So overwhelming, so powerful that it makes you selfless to the point of using yourself to a whole new level."

His talon ran across a certain spot on Orton's right side near the rib, in tracing a scar that's invisible under the downy feathers. "If my minions struck twice you would have been dead a long ago!"

Block wiped a tear from his eye and he flapped his wings - albeit hovering unevenly due to feather loss. "I'm gonna go back to my grounds, see to news about my Creepers and the new prisoner." He chuckled evilly. "

But don't worry my _friend_ , that kid is in great hands! I'll be expecting you in my palace if you dare break in to rescue him." The falcon screeched and heavily flew away, leaving Orton stunned with grief.

The brown falcon wasted no second in morphing into his normal form and teleported to the place where he heard the scream. Orton nearly fell back when his hearing instinct led him to the place where he never wanted to be in since Melissa's loss. The Hedge was right there in front of him and the leaves brushed against his nose.

The man hastily backed off panting in remembering his own time in this place. He looked around anxiously and spotted a figure laying on the ground in supine position - an all-too familiar top hat sitting on his chest. Orton immediately knew who it was.

"Balthazar!" he cried.

No reply.

The Time Guardian flew shakily to the elder and knelt down, hand on his back and the other at the shoulder. Bathazar's eyes were shut and moist with tear streaks. His breathing was soft and no movement was made other than the slow rise and fall of the chest.

A shadow loomed over the two Guardians and Orton turned to find that he was facing a male Shadow. While he could have attacked at first sight, Orton ceased that for male showed no evil but sympathy towards the two of them. That and Orton himself is too stressed to engage in another fight.

"He fell unconscious not too long ago." Said the Shadow as he shifted uncomfortably. "All that stress from earlier has worn him out." He sighed. "But don't worry, I checked him over and other than suffering from severe stress, he's alright. He'll awaken soon enough."

Orton rose a brow in surprise when the Shadow looked remorseful. "I'm so sorry… I wanted to stop those nasty Creepers before they did harm but I was too late," The Time Guardian sat up. "Creepers?" The Shadow nodded. "Yes, Creepers. A gargoyle subspecies native to the Black Forest." He gave a small smile. "But don't worry about them. They perished in the barrier is it seems."

"Perished in the Barrier?!" Orton's eyes cast on the Hedge. "If they did, then that means-!" He didn't finish for he let out a choked sob, the scenario being too familiar all together. _Oh Balthazar…_ Orton silently wept for his elder having to go through exactly what he did. _He didn't deserve this!_

The man shakily pulled himself together and stood up, hoisting up the out-cold Balthazar and taking his arm around his shoulders - The weight sending his knees to buckle below. He wearily looked at the Shadow with plea. "Please... Help me take him home." The Shadow nodded eagerly and quickly took Balthazar's other arm so both men get a share of weight to carry.

They walked home quietly that night. The Shadow down with sorrow and the conscious but weakened Fifth Guardian let his tears fall. Not one word was said; Except the sobs and anguished cries that came from Orton as he mourned for yet another child's loss.


	11. Lost and Found

Vinnie, Brick and Savannah stood in dazed silence with Kyle Drako in front of them. Their eyes were wet with tears when the Shadow delivered the bad news while Orton and Balthazar were being treated by the Healers in a room. "I'm very sorry my Lords…" Drako's voice was shaky with remorse. "I should have went faster. Then it wouldn't have come to this."

Savannah appeared uncertain as the rest. "I don't get it," Drako looked her way. "Not that we don't appreciate it but why are you keen on helping us? You're a Shadow... Aren't you supposed to be hating on us like the others?"

Drako's eyes hardened with strong disagreement. "Oh no, Lordess Savannah, I am absolutely nothing like those tyrant beings." The three were shocked to hear this. "So you're saying that you're against their ways?" Brick slowly said out to which Drako nodded. "How come?" Vinnie added in his eagerness to know.

"It's a really long story but," The Halfblood Gethen sighed. "To explain in the simplest way, I am not a Shadow but a Half-blood Gethen that stays a Gethen - one that disagrees with the King and loathes violence towards innocent beings. Not to mention that I'm quite fond of children myself." He looked solemn. "I can't just let my fellows bring harm to an infant. Regardless of race - Gethen or not."

"Are there others like you?" Savannah asked but quickly added when Drako cast her an offended look. "I don't mean your halfblood thing, I mean Shadows-!"

"Gethens." Drako calmly corrected.

Savannah facepalmed in embarrassment. "Gethens, who share your views?" Drako thought over. "Well there is a number of them who live around me. All of us lived in the deepest regions of the Black Forest, away from the King's civilisation. When near the civilisation, we get treated like outcasts, shunned and called 'cowards' because of our reluctance to cause bloodshed." He shut his eyes. "Don't even get me started on Block's order for a Gethen couple to give up their daughter a few years down - a baby I babysit while they're away."

The Guardians sat in silence - Savannah seethed in rage as her disgust for Block rose even more. In their pause, they didn't notice the door that contained their Guardian brothers open. Orton stood at the door shaking while the Healer did the closing for him. The trio got their feet as did Drako, in concern.

"Orton? How're you feeling?" Vinnie went forward. "And how's Balthazar?"

Orton shook his head and gritted his teeth, looking up with eyes filled of hatred so sharp that the Second Guardian flinched. "He's not doing alright. The Creepers and Milo's loss did a big toll on him." The Guardians grew stiff. "He refused to talk to me or the Healer about what happened. He won't stop crying - I can feel his heart breaking to the core and it's all because of that dimwitted _Blockhead_!" The last sentence was roared out in rage.

"Block did this?" Vinnie whispered in shock. Orton's flustered glare raked everyone. "Balthazar sent me a message in his distress. I was about to get to him but oh boy guess who had to get in my way and force me into slashing my talons at him? That no-good Vermin, he stalled me! Just so that his good-for-nothing batbirds can get their job done!" All was said in great spite. Vinnie, Brick and Savannah made no movement to calm him - Orton's rage is only righteous in their eyes.

Because of Block, they lost a nephew and a niece. In Orton and Balthazar's case, their _children_. To the rest, Anacardia's next leaders and the Guardians' successors. If two young Guardians can be lost in one year, who knows how many more will be if this keeps going on.

The Time Guardian whipped his head to Drako's direction, eyes a blazing gray fire while he demanded for answers, like an interrogator to his victim. "Tell me... Where is Lord Block hiding? What is his weakness?! You'd better spill it out now or I might as well asphyxiate you until your windpipe bursts!"

Drako gasped when Orton suddenly lurched and held him up by the poncho collar. He didn't expect the Guardian to snap at him so suddenly but he knew that this is coming. What else would an Anacardian Guardian do to a Shadow seconds after a tragedy caused by his leader?

"I-I.… he's likely to be back in the Stygian Palace by now!" The grip on his collar tightened. "I can't s-say what his w-weakness is though! None of u-us has seen him f-fall before! I swear!" The grip on Drako's neck loosened and Orton's head whipped to the staircase that led downstairs. The palace doors are right in front of the foot. "Never seen him fall, hm?" Orton released his grip on Drako. "We'll see about that..."

The three Guardians noticed the icy glare Orton was giving as he muttered curse words under his breath. Before they could process, the man made a dash to the stairs with an angry snarl - Hobbling mid-flight as a result of his injuries. Drako was quick to catch him before he could fall down the stairs and hurt himself any further. Orton madly thrashed in the four pairs of arms that held him back.

"Let me lose you fools! Let me loose!" Orton tried to tug himself free but yelped when his aggressive movements triggered an injury. Brick pushed his brother upfront and away from the steps before he could fully double over in his pain. "Orton please, don't go hurting yourself any further! Seriously look at yourself! You just came back from a fight and you weren't even fit enough to carry Balthazar by yourself!"

He turned to Savannah and Vinnie for help, the two went to their brothers' side. "Brick's right bro, you were beaten up pretty badly!" Vinnie worriedly spoke. Savannah placed her hand on Orton's shoulder while Drako stood near her. "Listen Orton, you and I, all of us, know how capable that Block is in inflicting injuries." She sighed and closed her eye, in resisting to cry - losing her nephew hurt her a lot.

Orton snapped incredulously. "Are injuries seriously all you could think of?! Bleeding wounds are _nothing_ compared to the pain a father feels when he has to give his child up for safety in a far away realm!" The Time Guardian shook with outrage. "When will you lot wake up and see the damage that Block has done to us?! To the children?! Can't you see it? For years he's shunned us and terrified countless innocent lives for this 'unforgivable' crime we never did but now we've tolerated that long enough!"

The Guardian pulled away with his full strength. "Now let me be! That wretched Block must pay for his crimes! He's taken away everything we have so it's about time we return the favour - for Melissa, and for Milo!" The words were said with pure vengeance.

Not liking where this is going, Vinnie instinctively threw himself to the front as Orton marched forward, blocking the steps with his body. "Get out of the way Vinnie." He growled but the Second Guardian stood his ground with narrowed eyes. "No can do," He simply said and folded his arms. "The only time I'm letting you go out and risk your life is never." Savannah and Brick exchanged stunned looks. They never thought Vinnie would be that protective of his youngers.

Drako decided to help out for the sake of it. "Please, don't do this to yourself Lord Orton! Your anger is righteous, we understand, but you putting yourself against Block and who knows how many minions?! They can kill you!"

"Doesn't matter!" Orton refused to back down. "As long as I damage the king fatally and scar his memories for life I'll gladly be happy to die if I have to!" He glared at Vinnie. "Now move aside or I'll have to force my way through!"

"Never!" Vinnie firmly spoke. "Orton no one's like you for doing this! Balthazar wouldn't like it and neither would Milo or Melissa if they know what's going on here! If you get yourself killed, Anacardia will be in even more danger than when the Shadows vowed vengeance on us!"

Orton opened his mouth to retaliate and for a moment it looked as if he were about to shove Vinnie off the stairs. It all stopped when Brick and Savannah went upfront and stood at Vinnie's sides, their gazes firm and disappointed.

"What happened to you? You're the only Time Guardian Anacardia's got and you're about to get yourself in a death battle." Savannah's voice was low. "This...This isn't the Orton Mahlson we knew!" It wavered and before anyone knew it, the normally sturdy woman started to weep into Vinnie's shoulder.

"Savannah's right. Orton, this isn't you at all. Now you are lot like that Blockhead - a _Shadow_ that's thirsty for revenge!" Brick's tone was hard as he gestured at Vinnie. "Did you see what you're about to do to Vinnie if we didn't step in? You could have hurt him by pushing him into the staircase!"

Vinnie looked small from his spot inbetween his two youngers. Tension between them and Orton is high but he didn't want it to last too long. If anything, he simply wanted his brother back, now that the eldest is keeping himself away in grief. "You know? Someone once told me that two wrongs don't make a right. If you kill Block out of revenge then you won't be any different from him and the Shadows. What will the other Gethens like Drako think if they see an actual Anacardian, the race they've believed so much in, cause actual bloodshed?"

"We're Anacardian Guardians aren't we? We don't take others' lives, we _flourish_ them because it's our job but yet here you are, ready to oppose the legacy that's been running for so long with no disobedience!" Vinnie's eyes were filled with extreme sorrow as he looked up at Orton. "What have you become?" The words made an impact on the enraged Guardian - the kind of impact they were all hoping for.

 _What have I become?_

The burning fire in Orton's eyes died away and was replaced with remorse. Vinnie's words snapped him out of his wrath. He looked at his hands, the fingers curled from clenching in severe anger. He looked at the ones in front - All wore expressions of disappointment and hurt, because he was about to a terrible thing out of his fueled anger.

Orton shook heavily and fell to his knees, hands clasped over his face and he lost it. His quiet sobs consecutively grew louder with agony and his tears slid through the gaps of his fingers, dripping to the floor. The other Guardians were stunned - Never have they seen Orton, the _stoic_ Orton, shed tears in front of them. But they believe it wasn't his first time crying either…

A pair of arms wrapped tightly around him from behind making Orton freeze. Vinnie rested his head on the brown-coated shoulder from behind, tears also streaming down his face. Brick and Savannah embraced from Orton's left and right - Even Drako didn't hesitate to join the small comfort zone.

"What was I thinking?" Orton choked another sob as his siblings looked with sympathy, all disappointment replaced with the need to comfort their brother. "I'm the wretched one... I literally wanted to kill that man!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Block is the real wretched one here, you know." His finger brushed at his eye in wiping a stray tear. "But just because he's like that towards us, that doesn't mean we should by any chance fight back. Vinnie brought up a crucial point back there."

Drako's eyes clouded with nostalgia. "Another thing to point out, as bad as he is, Lord Block didn't mean to be. It's all from losing his mother and the Gethen Queen at an age so young. He loves her so much. He _broke_ when she was killed. He became blinded by anger, just like you did moments ago Lord Orton,"

Orton lowered his head in uncertainty but the Second Guardian reacted quickly.

"Hey, you're way better than him Orts, you know that. Block let his anger fully consume him. You didn't. Needed a little talking too yes but it's normal - every angry person needs a pair of arms to go to!" Vinnie squeezed him tighter in assuring. "And you've got four pairs of them right here!"

For the first time in his minutes of fury, Orton gave a smile, gratitude clear in his stormy gray pools.

"Thank you..." He was enveloped in yet another group hug and he finally let it all out. His hold still around Orton, Vinnie slowly turned his head so he now faced a glass window.

The moon shone through it and it gave him hope. How is Milo doing? It's been a while but knowing the distance between Anacardia and the Mortal World, he isn't so sure if the journey will be quick and smooth or fast and bumpy.

 _Oh Milo. I'm sorry this had to happen to you but it's for your own good, you're not safe here._ Vinnie frowned in wonder. If Milo landed in the Mortal World, that means that there's a chance of him getting to see Melissa sometime. That is if he managed to find care in warm pairs of arms - _a_ _family_. A family that will take care of him throughout his entire Mortal life. He'll be happy…but Vinnie prayed and kept his hopes up.

 _Mom, uncle Matthias, all of you up there._ He sadly gazed at the stars through the window - glows are dulled. They appeared sympathetic and appeared to have seen a lot and have been listening to every word. Milo is in the Mortal World now, just like Melissa. _They both need your help. We can't help them because we're miles away. The Mortal World can't see us. But it can see you._

Vinnie squeaked as tears streamed down his face.

 _Please. I don't care if twelve years or longer has passed! Just help them, bless them with families who will love them forever. Protect them and guide them. Bring them back home to where they belong_

 _ **Safe and sound...**_

* * *

 _"CLASHHH!"_

The cloaked woman cringed as lightning flashed across the dark sky. Her hold on her basket full of plucked herbs tightened and she quickened her speed in plucking more from the bushes. She heaved a sigh of relief when she finished plucking the last herbs and her basket is full of them - Now she can return home to her family.

Brigette's steps were brisk as she took off for home. Her dark cloak flapped against the wind and the moon cast its light upon her. Mists of clouds slowly surrounded the giant orb but it was not enough to cover fully. The nightly scene caught the woman's eyes and she stopped, out of longing to stay for a bit.

She didn't mind the further rumblings of the incoming storm along with the breezes increasing in coldness. The moon and faintly noticeable stars alone captivated her. It was _beautiful_ … she couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"If only Martin's here.. He's missing so much." Brigette sighed wistfully in remembering sweet memories of her and her husband sitting under the moon, a long time ago. If only they can do it again…she'll gladly pay anything for that.

She gasped at the sight of a faintly glowing object shooting across the sky - A shooting star of some sort. Brigette stared in awe. Like the others in her place, Brigette grew up believing that wishing on a shooting star makes it come true… She may be an adult, but it didn't stop her from praying upon the presence of the glowing light.

Miraculous recovery for her husband, life blessings, everything that counts… Though out of all, the first thing was the dominant wish. Her husband Martin Murphy has suffered for too long. She can't bear to see him in so much pain all the while struggling to endure life happily like he always did.

Brigette admired and loved Martin deeply for his happy outlook - his cyclone of calamity and countless misfortunes, the family. He already had so much to bear on his shoulders. The illness apparently made the load a lot heavier…

Brigette blinked and squinted when she noticed how close the shooting star seemed now. Earlier it was far. Now it was... _Coming closer_.

Before she knew it, a loud crash followed by the forceful burrowing through soil reached her ears, sending her stumbling back in shock. The once strong glow died down to a dim light that sat just a couple feet away from Brigette, hidden by bushes and trees.

The shooting star just landed right before her.

"Oh my…" Brigette nearly dropped her basket in her shock. Her dashing feet took her through the bushes till she is now standing in front of an extraordinary sight.

Laying before her with it's rounded edge partially embedded in the soil is a a rather large pistachio - About the size of a baby's bed and it emitted a soft yellow glow. The smooth shell appeared to be made of pure gold and a lump of green can be seen through the thin gap.

Curiosity washing over, Brigette edged herself closer to the glowing object, mouth agape with awe. She heard of a golden pistachio falling from the sky five months ago from some fellow villagers and she managed to meet Richard Chase, the one who found the pistachio and brought it home.

She never heard the rest of the story or found out about what Richard gained from his discovery - All information was just bits and pieces picked up from townsfolk gossip.

Her hand reached forward till it was cupped upon the shell. It felt warm, like a cup of hot tea that's beginning to cool down. Brigette was amazed. Never did she expect to discover a golden pistachio herself.

Maybe she could ask Richard for advice on what he did to his pistachio. Selling it away for profit is unlikely - Richard is a kindly man. A bit on the strict side but he isn't the type of fellow who'd sell away an out-of-this-world treasure to greedy people.

 _Can't leave this out here._ "I guess I could take it home, see what Martin thinks." Brigette murmured and was about to place both hands on the pistachio. She froze however when a cry sounded from the pistachio. _A baby's cry._ "Is that a…?" The woman quickly moved for her maternal instincts told her to inspect for the distressed infant.

Her fingers made it to the thin opening and she pressed her ear close to the shell to listen. There it is, her ears did not deceive her; The rustling in a blanket and the one month-old baby whimpers.

Another cry was let out and Brigette immediately pried open the shell. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to open as it turns out the shell was only made to shield its contents from damage.

The pistachio now lay open like a clam shell, it's inner contents shocked Brigette to the core. A brown-haired baby wrapped in green blanket laid crying, little arms sprawled out and feet kicking against the green covers.

The baby's frustrated movements ceased however when he opened his chocolate brown eyes, taking in the hooded figure standing over him.

The pistachio's glow gave him a glimpse of the figure's face - A woman with ocean-colored eyes, her curled locks of pale brown resembled a wave of crescent moons halves going across her forehead.

Brigette felt her heart swell with love for the small thing. The infant appeared to be very young, a month-old. His pale-pink skin glowed with health and his eyes are a deep brown. She fell in love with him immediately.

"Hello baby..." She whispered lovingly and she held out a hand towards the infant. The baby tipped his head in curiosity, becoming surprised when the woman's hand gently touched his cheek, her thumb moving in a brush-motion. _He liked it._

The baby giggled and gave a toothless grin, reaching out to Brigette in longing to be picked up. "Aw," Brigette crooned and she too felt the urge to pick him up. Unfortunately, the sweet moment was interrupted when thunder exploded in the sky.

The loud noise made Brigette jump and the baby cry in distress. Droplets of rain fell on them as it started to drizzle. By now, the moon is fully out of view thanks to the dark clouds and the drizzle started to get stronger.

With no hesitation, Brigette slid her hands under the baby and picked him up, holding him in one arm so she could lift her cloak to shelter him from the rain. The herb basket looped around her other arm and the golden pistachio was held.

More lightning littered the sky and thunder continued to rumble. Brigette was becoming drenched with the rainwater - But it didn't stop her from running to the small cottage that appeared a distance away from her.

Under the drape of cloak that sheltered him, the baby flinched everytime thunder rumbled, but he didn't cry - instead, gripped tighter on the adult's clothing; All the while being comforted by Brigette's soft whispers and shushing. He nestled closer with a coo, never letting go of the wood-scented shirt.

Milo had no clue on where he is but he liked this woman stranger already. He felt safe in her hold and he could feel the love radiating from her. The sound of the door opening reached his ears and he sat up. The surroundings grew brighter with cottage lighting and the drape cover was pulled off.

Brigette set the baby lying down on the bed before she placed her basket of herbs in the table, rushing to the sheltered outdoor kitchen outside. Milo looked around the new place. It looked far different from the rich, mansion-like Palace he lived his whole month of life in.

The place he's in is a lot smaller. A large space with wooden walls and about two windows. There are no other rooms aside from two doors - the front and the back. The only light was all provided from a simple lamp, nothing else.

Beside Milo, a sleeping man laid with his back facing the baby, body shaking with breaths that came out like soft, suffocated gasps. Above them hanging from the wooden beams formed from the roof tied a hammock containing another sleeping lump - a tuft of lemon-yellow hair sticking out as the lump turned in her sleep.

The baby curiously cooed in his looking around. He is no longer in Verity Palace, but the house of the Murphy Family - a whole new world that is definitely not Anacardia. He batted his hand on the green blanket beneath him and squeaked in joy, knowing that it is the very one he's had since his birth.

"Foofy!" Milo giggled as he rolled around in his blanket, bumping into the sleeping adult back. The man groaned hoarsely but made no movement, instead, curled up tighter and went back to sleep.

The baby tipped his head in curiosity. He wasn't able to see this man's face but he can see the carob-coloured cowlick that stuck out - smaller than Milo's but very similar in style and shape.

Milo rolled to his belly but overdid it. Now he was back to lying on his back and facing the ceiling. He gave a grumpy mumble and tried to roll to his feet once more. No matter how many rolls he did, his little mind won't tell him when to stop by the time his limbs faced bottom much to his annoyance.

The door opened again and Brigette entered to grab a sealed pail of milk from a corner and rummaged through a small cupboard. There she fished out a bottle made for a baby and went out through the back door again; Stopping by to ruffle Milo's head and kiss his forehead.

The baby cooed at the gesture of affection and tried to grab at the woman as she disappeared. He looked disappointed and rested his arms in the blanket. He wanted more of that coming from her. He wanted to be held once more and be rocked in her arms, just like Balthazar once did for him endlessly.

Milo gave a whine of desperation and raised a hand at Brigette's direction. She couldn't see that and Milo was getting bored of waiting.

Above him, a young, surprise-filled gasp sounded and the baby looked up to find a little four-year old girl staring down at him from her hammock...


	12. Talking to The Moon

"Oh my gosh a baby! a baby!"

The little girl squealed and scrambled out of her hammock, dropping to the bed below with a soft thump. Milo cooed excitedly in being confronted by a new presence.

The girl looked no older than her current age of four and her locks of sunny-lemon hair bounced in her jolly mood. Her pale blue shirt and purple pants were bleached in appearance but the colors nonetheless, matched her cheery personality.

The little girl crouched down so she is in level with the infant. "You're so cute!" She giggled and spoke in a soft tone as to not frighten the baby. "Where did you come from? Did my mom bring you here?" She noticed the glimmering glow of the Golden Pistachio shell Milo was sheltered in. She stared in shock only to be disrupted by a movement.

"Ah!" Milo babbled and swatted at the girl's locks of hair, giggling when the girl did, snapping out of her trance. A golden pistachio - she heard of it before. She had to see her mother. The little girl stroked the infant's head and gazed at the back door where Brigette went. "I'll be right back, stay here and wait for me!"

The little girl ran to the sheltered outdoor kitchen where Brigette stood warming up the pot of milk over the fire. The woman was surprised to see her daughter awake at this time of night. "Sara? Why are you up? It's barely even morning,"

Sara tilted her head. "I just woke up because I heard a lot of noises!" She grew bouncy in excitement. "There was a baby on the bed! A baby! And he's in our house!" She held Brigette's arm. "How did he come here?"

Brigette smiled. "Funny story actually," She chuckled. "I was taking a walk outside and collecting herbs for daddy until a shooting star came across the sky. It landed right in front of me and that's where I found the baby. In a golden pistachio shell."

Sara gasped. "A golden pistachio! I saw the shell in front of the bed!" She excitedly tugged at Brigette's arm. "Mama do you know what this means?" She ran inside, coming back with a tapestry in hand.

Sara held out the open fabric for Brigette to see. On the concentrated, gold-knitted piece of work is an image of five demigodlike beings, surrounded with aura. Brigette knew them too well; _The mythical Guardians of Anacardia._

"I heard a cool story from Mr Josh with Kris and Wally today!" Sara proudly acclaimed. "He told us a story about the Birth Pistachio! A pistachio that contains the legendary Anacardian babies!" Brigette was amazed and she listened some more.

"Wow that's interesting!" The woman leaned in eagerly - She had to know more about this particular baby she found in the golden pistachio. Maybe she can pick up a thing or two from her knowledgeable daughter. "And what more about the Birth Pistachio did Mr Josh tell you about?"

"He told us how a Birth Pistachio looks like!" Sara continued. "An ordinary Birth Pistachio looks like a normal pistachio only a lot bigger! Then there's the Guardian Birth Pistachio, containing baby Anacardians that grow up to be Guardians like these five!" She grinned at her tapestry. "It's gold, and it glows! Just like the one we have now...!"

Her voice drained in realisation. Brigette too felt something dawn upon her. "The baby I found came in a Golden Pistachio shell...!" She stared at Sara with wide eyes, the girl returned it.

"He's a baby Guardian!"

"We have a Guardian baby!"

Both females cried in their surprise and Sara clung to her tapestry. None of them are expecting this at all - A baby Anacardian Guardian. _In their house!_ "Mr Chase found a Golden Pistachio too," Brigette murmured in recalling. Now she had a clear idea on what Richard gained from his discovery.

"I never saw his baby yet," Sara frowned. "He doesn't go to the village very often. Always busy says the neighbours."

"Well he has a baby to look after," Brigette gently reminded. "And he's alone. It's only normal for him to be extra busy, sweetie."

Sara nodded understandingly and grinned at her tapestry once more. _Lord Brick. Lord Vinnie. Lord Balthazar. Lord Orton and Lordess Savannah._ All stood tall and strong in the knitted artwork. Sara brushed her finger against the textile cloth and she rose her brows, an idea coming to her mind. I wonder...

"Mama, can I show the baby my tapestry piece?" Sara asked her mother. "I wanna see if he's really a Guardian baby. Maybe we we can see if he recognizes any of the Lords!"

 _Oh Sara. He's too young, I don't think he'll remember that easily._ Brigette gave a small laugh. "Okay sweetie. Just be gentle with him okay?" Sara nodded quickly and Brigette kissed her forehead, before letting the little girl return to the house. She returned her attention to the heating pot in front, a frown creasing her brow in waiting.

Meanwhile, Sara returned to Milo's side on the bed. The baby was half-dozing off but he immediately awakened when the girl arrived. "I'm back baby," She excitedly whispered. "And look! I have something really cool to show you!"

Milo cooed curiously when Sara unrolled her tapestry, showing him the image of the five Guardians standing in colored lights of gray, scarlet, green, amber and cyan respectively.

To Sara and many other Mortals, the five Guardians are idols worshipped for their great contributions to the world. But to little Milo… they are _far more_ than that.

Before Sara could say any further, Milo's hand went forward to brush at the green-lit Guardian in the center; _Lord Balthazar_. His Anacardian father and caregiver - the one who he spent the most time with growing up.

The baby frowned and he let out a whimper. Despite it just being a work of art, whoever made it left out no detail.

The bespectacled graying Guardian was donned with the all green robes that the baby recognized too well. The moustache, the sky arctic blue eyes that always gazed down at him with love...

Milo's hand never left the center of the tapestry, his baby thoughts slowly taking action. He whimpered and looked around the place in new distress.

The place still isn't like his real home and it remained far too different. The people around him are different too and there was no sign of his parent anywhere - None of his three uncles and aunt either.

He's all _alone_. In a whole new world. With strangers he hardly knew but grew to trust a little.

"That's Lord Balthazar, the First Guardian and the Elder between the five," Sara cheerily brought up the fact when seeing the baby touch the image of said Guardian.

She frowned in concern when Milo started to whine, looking around at if he were trying to find something - never taking his hand off the tapestry.

"Papa!" Sara jumped in hearing the baby suddenly cry as he realised that the one he's looking for is nowhere to be found. "Papa!" His wail grew louder and more desperate. The baby started to bawl - wailing all the while crying for his parent.

The crying reached Brigette's ears outside just as Sara opened the door in her panic. The woman was immediately alert. "What happened?!" She spoke in alarm. "Did he get hurt? Is he hungry?!" She quickly put out the fire with a splash of water when the milk started overboiling.

Sara shook her head. "No the baby isn't hurt mama! He's just crying for-!" She winced when the baby cried out 'Papa' once more and returned to bawling. Brigette grew horrified knowing who the baby is crying for.

"I showed him my tapestry, he touched the picture of Lord Balthazar and then he started crying for him!" Sara worriedly explained. "I didn't know he can remember so easily! And he's just a baby!"

 _A very smart baby._ Brigette thought while she hurriedly poured the milk into the bottle she prepared. Since she found of the baby's being one of Guardian blood, Brigette had been speculating on what the family should expect while raising the unusual baby.

She overlooked Milo's young age advancement unfortunately and like Sara, didn't expect him to remember his past caretaker at all.

The air around them suddenly grew quiet and both Brigette and Sara stared at the door in alarm. "He stopped crying," The skin on Sara's lower eyes raised and she felt nervous. "So suddenly."

The two stared for a bit longer before Brigette bolted to the door; Her motherly instincts telling her that an abrupt stop to a baby's crying means something is _very wrong_.

The woman stopped in her steps and gaped slightly, panting to regain her breath while taking in the sight before her. Sara followed suit. "Is the baby okay? Oh..."

Unaware of the girls' presence, Milo continued to sniffle, cries reduced to hiccup-like sobs as the man that was sleeping not too long ago caressed the baby's cheek with his thumb, all the while whispering words of comfort.

Brigette watched the scene adoringly, placing a hand on her chest as she watched her husband tend to the baby and keeping him at ease. Sara too watched and never spoke a thing. The scene warmed their hearts to the core.

The brown-haired man that was Martin laid on his side facing the baby - one hand supporting Milo's head and stroking the cheek while the other went for the tiny hand that was outstretched. "It's okay little guy, I'm here," Martin spoke in quiet tone, sounding very gentle. "Papa's right here," His fingers squeezed around Milo's hand in assuring. "And I'll never let you go again..."

 _And I will never let you go again..._

Milo quietened in hearing the all too familiar words Balthazar said to him some time ago after their little separation. Despite it being said by a different voice and a different man, the phrase alone gained full trust from the infant.

Milo cooed happily when Martin reached to touch foreheads. "Papa!" The baby squeaked and placed both hands on the man's face, the adult smiling warmly in return.

"That's me," He sighed wistfully and rested a finger on the baby's chest, smiling when the cries finally subsided. "Good boy." He whispered in praise and Milo giggled.

The man saw Brigette and Sara standing in front in watching them both. Martin raised a brow and momentarily glanced at the baby before back at them in questioning.

Nothing was said as Brigette and Sara simply exchanged looks, knowing that they have a couple things to explain to the newly awakened Martin...

Which they gladly did.

Martin listened to every word and was surprised to hear of how the baby came about. Like Brigette, it wasn't his first time hearing of a Golden Pistachio falling into earth but he was quite familiar with their backstory - That and he too became attached to the baby like his wife and daughter.

"So you were outside and the Golden Pistachio landed right in front of you," Martin comprehended the explanation he was given. "Then you found the little guy inside and took him home." He finished and gazed at the baby with love as the small thing drank from the bottle Brigette held up for him. _Good choice._

The couple lay on both sides of the baby and even Sara is included, lying beside Milo after her mother. Not long ago, the little girl pleaded to be allowed to sleep on the bed too in wanting to be close to the baby. Martin and Brigette agreed to this and let her be - the young girl now sleeping soundly beside the nursing Milo.

"He's such an angel," Brigette murmured as she kept holding the bottle for Milo, her fingers running across the fine, soft baby hair. "Just look at him.." She held out a finger over Milo and he reached out to grasp it. "He's so perfect."

"He's not just perfect, he's extraordinary. Just like his Elders wherever they are." Martin frowned in recalling. "Which reminds me, this is the second Golden Pistachio in one year," The two shared concerned glances. "The one Richard found came just about five months ago. Ours is the second one."

He stared out through the window, splattered with incoming raindrops from the stormy weather. "Something bad must be happening up there Brigette," His eyes clouded with worry. "The Anacardians are _better_ than this. They would never get rid of their their kids for nothing, especially not even the Guardians."

He has a point. The woman felt concern wash over. What is going on in Anacardia? "You know? You might be right Martin," Brigette gently raised the bottle when Milo finished. She set the bottle down to the floor and watched the baby fall asleep.

Her heart swelled with love at the sight. "He's adorable." She kissed the baby's forehead, frowning slightly when she noticed what looked like a word imprinted on the baby's green blanket.

Martin noticed it too and and elevated his body briefly to see it. "Milo." Brigette read audibly so her husband can hear. "It says Milo." She rose a brow. "Could it be his name?" She asked Martin.

"Don't see any reason why it can't be," Martin shrugged. "Well whatever it is, Milo is a pretty nice name if you ask me." He smiled at the baby. "It suits him. And his Guardian role."

Brigette nodded and rested her head on the pillow as she took started to grow tired. "So that calls it then," She brushed her finger on the sleeping baby's tummy. "We'll call him Milo." _Our little Milo._

The couple eyed the infant for a bit longer until a voice sounded. "Mama? Daddy?" Sara opened her eyes slightly and glanced at both her parents and the baby. "Are we gonna keep the baby?"

Brigette and Martin exchanged looks of wonder. The little girl yawned and nestled closer to Milo. "We can't leave him by himself. He may be a Guardian but he's just a baby, he needs a family - to take care of him."

The little girl brought up a crucial point. The parents thought over for a while before finally coming to a decision. "He's staying with us," Brigette smiled warmly at her husband and daughter who expressed delight. "Milo came to me so that means if anyone were to look after him, it has to be us."

Martin chuckled. "Wow. It's like the Guardians chose us to raise him - just like that old folklore of the Greek God."

Sara perked up. "Zeus and Hera didn't choose who to take care of Hercules daddy!" She corrected with a pout. "He was just found by a pair of Mortals! That's all! No spiritual connection!" She giggled when Martin gave her an amused grin. "Oh really? Aw you really smart girl-!" He quickly covered his mouth and coughed dryly, both mother and daughter flinching.

"Don't worry, I'm fine..." Martin wheezed and he felt slightly better. "Maybe I should lessen the talking in rising volume," Sara frowned. "Are you sure you're okay daddy?" Martin nodded firmly and stroked his daughter's hair. "Trust me, you know I have worser coughs than that." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll be okay..." Sara looked reluctant but she returned to sleep anyways, trying to keep her worries at ease.

The man sighed wearily before plopping himself on the pillows. "This sucks..." His voice sounded hoarse from coughing. "I can't even talk to my own kid for ages without exhausting my breath." He looked downcast and set his glance on Brigette who gazed back with sympathy. "I miss the old times when I wasn't as weak as I am today..." Martin coughed again. You have no idea how much trouble it is..

Brigette shifted over and cupped her hand on her husband's cheek, ocean eyes filled with hope and softness. "I know honey, I know." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I really wish there is a way you can fully recover from.."

She bit her lip in refusing to mention the illness. "We'll just have to keep praying for a miracle. We never know, maybe something good will happen in time. We just have to keep our hopes alive."

Martin nodded feeling enlightened by his wife's words. "I hope you're right Brigette," He murmured and the two shared a passionate kiss before lying down.

Bridgette yawned and reached out so her arm wrapped around both her husband and the two children. "Good night dear." She whispered to Martin and smiled down at the newest addition to the family. "And good night to you too Milo." She kissed the baby's head. You'll be staying here for quite a while. She thought and she drifted off to sleep with a smile...

* * *

Orton bent down to place yet another glowing flower on the moving stream, adding to the sea of hundreds of other flowers that floated with the current.

It's already been the tenth one from him and he's all alone. The crowd of grieving Anacardians have long dispersed to mourn for Milo's loss as did the other three Guardians.

Drako long returned to the Black Forest but not without dropping a flower and promising to come back with Shadow info if needed.

In Anacardia, it is a lifelong tradition that lasted for generations. Whenever an Anacardian dies or is seperated from the tribe with no return like Milo and Melissa's case, it is obligatory for everyone to place a luminescent flower on the stream leading to the plunge pool at the bottom of Emerald Falls.

The moving water carried away the flower adding to the others that are yet to sink below - converted with the water becoming the rain for the Mortal World. The Fifth Guardian stood his ground with blank eyes, tears rolling down his face. In front of everyone, he had been stiff. Now, he's an emotional wreck for the second time of this night.

Like the grieving Anacardians, the environment too seemed to be adjusting to the mood. The night sky is misty with clouds. The stars aren't as bright as they were on bright days as well.

If not, their glows are blocked by the mist of clouds. The only thing left that remained showing is the round, full moon - casting it's somber light across the land.

The one thing that assured many folks regarding the close connection between Anacardia and the Mortal World.

For once Orton found it opposing to him. By connection, they no doubt mean the 'same moon, same star, same sky' kind of connection. Something he deemed hopeless for the first time in years.

How is he supposed to know if the missing children are down there just by looking at the moon? Better yet, how will they come home? Will they ever learn about their true destinies? Or will they just grow up to be like the Mortals?

 _No, that can't happen. It isn't right._ Orton shook his head firmly. Anacardia is devoted to all things green as well as the Mortal World's lives. They know about the Mortals and the Mortals know about them.

How could the babies grow up not knowing a thing about Anacardia when in the Mortal World? Surely the Mortals cannot be that selfish and keep secrets from the children. If otherwise, the two are bound to go and find out for themselves... Right?

The man closed his eyes and sighed, returning his gaze to the moon. He felt broken. The loss of his daughter and nephew took it's toll on him. They're lost yes, but no matter what, Orton refused to think that they are dead - instead stayed between hopeful and hopeless in thinking they're still out there.

Unfortunately, even continuously praying for positivity can bring you down. Like a man holding a bird tied to a string, pulling it down from the air of hope. Orton just stood, gray eyes fixated on the round moon that sympathised with him.

 _I know you're somewhere out there_

 _Somewhere far away_

 _I want you back_

 _I want you back_

He choked on a sob, voice growing shaky with despair.

 _My neighbors think I'm crazy_

 _But they don't understand_

 _You're all he's had_

 _You're all I had_

Orton reached to place his hand on his chest, feeling the pain from seeing Balthazar's worser state of grief - so bad he wasn't even present for the placing of flowers in the water.

Only giving Orton a white flower for Milo and a pink one for Melissa to be placed on his behalf. The man did so with a heavy heart - thinking of the severely broken brother.

 _At night when the stars light up my room_

 _I sit by myself talking to the moon._

 _Trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to_

 _me too._

 _Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

 _Ohoooo..._

Orton started to glide across the land in attempt to let his feelings to. The moon continued to illuminate the figure of brown and tan as he soared across the night in his misery.

 _I'm feeling like I'm famous_

 _The talk of the town_

 _They say I've gone mad_

 _Yeah, I've gone mad_

 _But they don't know what I know_

 _Cause when the sun goes down_

 _Someone's talking back_

 _Yeah, they're talking back_

 _Ohhh_

 _At night when the stars light up my room_

 _I sit by myself talking to the moon._

 _Trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

 _Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

He vocalized in the air as he streamed the sky, eyes upfront rather than the view of the dimly lit Anacardian city below. In his flight, the whispering voices of harmony blew with the winds throughout.

 _Do you ever hear me calling?_

Orton stopped hovering atop the Emerald Falls, the area where he and the others played earlier in the day - their last fun with Milo. In his grief he did not realise that he simply went a full circle and ended up meters above where he started.

The rushing falls splashed below and all the flowers have long turned into rainwater for the Mortals at the far end of the stream. He's far up and the water is far below.

Orton leapt down and over the falls, crying his heart out to the tune.

 _Cause every night I'm talking to the moon!_

The man didn't care if the falls are drenching his clothes or not. He just kept falling across the rushing falls. Eyes shut with tears streaming.

 _Still trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

 _Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

 _Ohoooo..._

Curving his body, Orton skimmed across the water in flight the moment he's inches away from the plunge pool at the lower waterfall. His lower body grew wet from skimming too close to the water but he didn't care.

The man went for a tree stump not too far from the shore. He landed standing on the wood with heavy breaths, dripping wet from the front and sides. The man fixed his gaze on the moon once more.

 _I know you're somewhere out there_

 _Somewhere far away…_

His voice died down and he buried his face in his hands. Crumpled and crying in agony. Somewhere a distance away from him in the upper waterfall ledge, a young Anacardian male watched, eyes misty though unseen through the black sunglasses.

Elliot had been listening to the whole song sang by the depressed Guardian and he fell to his knees, arms wrapping around his body feeling terrible. "I hope they really are out there..." He murmured sorrowfully. _It's all my fault._

He stared up at the moon, drowning in his internal pool of remorse. He knew he had to fix his error one way or another. But how?


	13. Milo and The LumberMaxes

_So in the Mortal World, Milo lives happy with his surrogate family - Loving parents that shower him with love, and a caring older sister._ _He grew up healthily in their warmth. Past moved on from, forgotten for the new memories. It all went for seven years._ _Brigette and Martin brought up their new boy like he was their own newborn; Introducing him to life as a Mortal for a first._ _Though they did vow to themselves to tell their boy the true purpose of his life someday sooner - but only when the time is right..._

Milo ran and ducked beneath some falling branches in his lightning speed. Thrice did he nearly trip at tree roots and five times did branches or stray fruit drop in his way. He can't stop, not until he's far and well away from the monsters gaining at his tail.

 _She'll never find me here!_ Thought the seven-year old gleefully as he slid into a space embedded amongst some blueberry bushes. The leaves covered him perfectly and he relaxed, confident that he's safe.

But the monster wouldn't give up. She kept searching for her prey instead.

"Come out come out wherever you are you little goblin! There's no place where you can hide from the Big Bad Wolf and her trusty old sidekick!" A young blonde girl of fifteen called as she searched through the bushes with a stick in swiping motion. Beside her, an ostrich casually walked along, turning it's head in directions in assisting the girl's search.

"Any luck Sandy?" The girl asked her ostrich, her eyes scanning the green shrubs. Sandy shook her head and chirped, speaking his disagreement much to his owner's disappointment. "Oh okay," She shrugged and continued to look around. "Now where could he be? He's actually getting better at this game!"

Milo giggled. This is getting too good for him - for the first time in ages, he couldn't be found. And he'll gladly keep it that way till she surrenders. the teenager sighed with an eyeroll of surrender, glancing sideways at Sandy. "Well, guess that makes one point for Milo's side of the tally bar." She momentarily fixed her eyes at the nearby bushes, particularly the small patch brown seen through the twigs.

She sway-walked around the bush innocently before plunging her arm through its leaves, hands closing around the brown cowlick earning a squeal of surprise. Milo lept out of the bushes and the girl laughed, still holding on to the boy's hair. "Gotcha," She smirked and picked the boy up for a nuzzle. "I told you, no one can hide from the Big Bad Wolf and her Sidekick!" Sandy chirped in agreement.

"Aw but I was so quiet and the bushes are so big! How did you find me Veronica?" Milo giggled as he was put down. He was so close!

"Hair sticking out," The older girl named Veronica chuckled and rubbed his head. "Anyways, we gotta go meet your mom at the Village now. Said that your dad is coming back from the Hiranos and he really wants to see you again - Oh, and your mom too."

This made Milo perk up. Martin had to go away to a place to 'get better' for a couple weeks and Sara went along to help care for him when there. Milo really missed his father and sister a lot. He knew his mama did too. "Are we going now Veronica?" His voice is jumpy with excitement. "I wanna see my dad and Sara again!"

The teenage girl laughed. "Gee hold your ostriches kiddo," She placed a hand on Sandy's neck and the other on Milo's head. "I'm not sure if they arrived yet," Milo looked disappointed. "But I'm sure they'll be with you soon enough! Besides, you haven't been to the village for months! Everyone wants to see you again, wondering where you've gone you know."

The boy shifted uncomfortably, frowning in remembering how the villagers saw him the first time he went to the place with his family. Long story short, Milo is a walking jinx - Fruits roll off splat, stall posts break, kids lose their frisbees and so on.

Because the village is prone to so much bad luck within Milo's presence, the villagers didn't take him too kindly to the point where Martin and Brigette snapped in defending him while Veronica herself sent gravely lethal promises to those who were unkind to him.

Now he wondered how they'll treat him when he revisits the village square. Veronica noticed his shifting in worry and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Aw don't worry Milo, they're not gonna be mad at you for anything that goes wrong again, I promise."

She hugged him in assuring. "And for the record, your parents did quite the job in talking the crowd into guilt. Judging by how they reacted and asked for you as days pass, they seem to regret their attitudes." She smiled. "So what do you say Milo? Ready to go face the townspeople?"

 _I just hope they're not angry with me. Oh who am I kidding._ Milo slowly nodded with a sigh. "I'm ready," He then added in a firm voice. "But just to see my mama." He frowned. "I don't wanna keep breaking things,"

Veronica lowered a brow but she decided to respect the child's thinking. "Okay then," She picked up the boy and set him on Sandy's back. "Off we go!" Sandy let out a pleased chirp and scurried to the village with Veronica laughing and following suit.

"Woo-hoo! This is so cool!" Milo squealed as Sandy bounced with his steps. The flightless bird is careful in speed and made sure to keep his eye on the boy in case he fell. Veronica too maintained her watch until they arrived at the village.

Swamp Hamlet is a peaceful little village located in the swamp-filled forested regions, giving the town its name. Like all villages, the houses are cottages similar to the wooden one Milo lived in, albeit bigger. Adults sold goods in their stalls as young children entertained themselves through play, too distracted to acknowledge the visitors.

They all froze however the moment Milo came through. Milo cringed. _They don't like me being here, I knew it._ Surprisingly, nobody moved to tell him off or send a glare like the last time he came here. Instead, they all flashed him warm looks of welcoming before resuming their businesses.

"See? I told you they're not mad at you anymore!" Veronica wrapped an arm around Milo as they strolled through the village. "I don't understand," Milo put on a small smile and waved at a vegetable seller who tipped his beret in greeting, his wife giving a sweet smile. "I broke a lot of things here a long time ago." _They were so angry at me._

Veronica chuckled. "Oh Milo nobody can stay angry at a sweet kid like you for too long," She pinched his cheek making him giggle. "Besides they took some time to think to themselves and there, you're forgiven."

 _Wow... That's so nice of them._ Milo felt uplifted until an apple tossed from somewhere landed on his lap. "It's all yours Milo sweetie! So good to have you back!" A lady fruitseller called out cheerfully as Milo looked at her over his shoulder. "Thanks ma'am!" Milo grinned before he was put down from Sandy's back. Veronica was having a sideways conversation with a nearby man but she stopped briefly to talk to the boy.

"Your mom's right over there at the firewood stall, talking to the nice woodcutter." She pointed at the light brunette who stood up ahead, having a friendly conversation with Richard Chase; Swamp Hamlet's woodcutter and firewood supplier.

Brigette waved at her boy as did the man.

"You go on ahead to them, I gotta go help my dad and bro clean out the stables." Veronica laughed and patted Sandy's head. "You know our stallions, they only listen to this birdo here."

"Okay Veronica!" The boy giggled and he was given a kiss by his babysitter before parting ways. Milo ran to his mother's open arms and he was spun around and brought close to Brigette's chest in a hug. Richard let out an 'aw' at the sight.

"Milo, this is Mr Chase," Brigette set the boy down and gestured to the man. "He's the village woodcutter that sells firewood to all of us." Milo grinned widely in excitement. "A woodcutter?! Cool!" He gigled when Richard gave his head a ruffle. "And you must be Milo," He smiled. "Your mom told me a lot about you." He tilted his head. "You know? By what your mom told me, you remind me so much about my own daughter - she's about your age by the way."

 _Another kid like me? Wow!_ Milo eagerly looked around for a little girl that looked like her father. "Is she here Mr Chase?" He asked eagerly. "I wanna meet her! I wanna meet her!" Both adults laughed at the child's excited bouncing.

"Well she could be anywhere in the village at this time," Richard scratched his head while looking around with a frown. "Unfortunately there's no telling where she is now exactly."

"Oh," Milo's shoulders slumped. He really wanted to meet another kid - one he can actually talk to and be friends with.

Brigette and Richard exchanged pitied looks for the disappointed boy. As if on timing, a group of four boys wearing matching colored torn flannels and patchy shorts. Richard frowned at the sight of the boys.

"Would you look at that?" He folded his arms. "There's the boys Max, Lyle, Sean and Melvin." He chuckled when the latter two boys went out to assist a lady with groceries. "Sean and Melvin are the good guys," His eyes narrowed at the other two. "Though itlt's only Max and Lyle we should worry about. Hopefully they learnt how to treat other kids nicer since they... Ugh," He facepalmed.

Brigette placed a hand on his shoulder in assuring, her eyes set on the boys. "Oh Richard they're not doing so bad if you ask me," She smiled, touched when seeing even Max and Lyle reach out to help the woman with their other friends. "See? They're being nice already," She looked down at Milo who was watching the boys in awe. She touched her son's shoulder.

"Wanna go talk to them?"

Richard jumped slightly in shock as did Milo in different reactions - The man in alarm. Milo in excitement. "Can I really?" Milo started to bounce. "I can talk to those boys?" Brigette nodded eagerly. "Of course sweetie!" He waved her arm at Max and the boys to get their attention. "Hey Max! All of you! Can you come here for a moment?"

Richard was dumbfounded. "Brigette I don't think this is a good idea... They might not be as kindly as they seem." Something told him that the boys cannot be fully trusted just yet - Especially Max and Lyle. "If I remember correctly they did something rather hurtful to other kids not too long ago,"

Brigette frowned in sensing Richard's concern. "Did they really?" She glanced at the excited Milo before whispering so that he wouldn't hear. "Oh Richard I know you're not into those kids but you see, Milo hasn't had any friends yet. In fact, he's excited to meet other kids for the first time since he stopped coming here." She sighed, out of instinct, as she came to agree with Richard. "But you know what? Maybe you're right. Milo let's just find Mr Chase's daughter…!"

Too late.

Max, Lyle, Melvin and Sean stood before the adults and Milo with warm smiles. "You called us?" Said Max warmly. Max is the ring leader of the four boys he calls The LumberMaxes. The fresh eight-year old donned a deep brown ball-cut with a streak of light rosewood across his forehead. His flannel is dark pink, just like the other three.

Brigette wanted to tell them to leave, but didn't in thinking it will be rude. "Yes I did Max," She smiled at Milo who held his mother's arm. Max and the LumberMaxes looked at him curiously and the boy returned it. "Boys, this is my son, Milo. He wants to make friends with you four." Milo suddenly felt shy. "Hi," He waved shyly.

"Hey Milo!" Greeted Melvin, the LumberMax with black hair and sepia complexion.

"Nice to meet you buddy!" Sean added cheerfully. He's another Lumbermax with dark brown hair and tan skin.

The blonde LumberMax with grayish-blue eyes that is Lyle exchanged scowl-like glances with Max before quickly looking casual for Milo and the adults. "Hello Milo," Lyle said coolly.

Max placed his hands on his hips with a casual smile given out for Milo. "So Milo, your mom says that you wanna be friends with us? Well you can here and now!" He held out a hand. "I'm Max, only the most awesome of the LumberMaxes," The four struck a matching cool pose. "The coolest and the raddest guys you've ever met!"

"We're not just the coolest you know?" Lyle chuckled and slipped his hands in his pockets. "We sing!"

"We dance!" Melvin and Sean chorused.

"And we saw!" All four boys did a sawing swing move with their arms. Milo shrunk. "I'm not cool and I can't sing, dance or saw," He muttered and Brigette ruffled his hair. "Of course you can sing Milo!" She heartily spoke. "Remember when you sang for daddy's birthday? You sound perfect!"

"Aw mama!" Milo turned red as the LumberMaxes laughed. Max smacked Milo on the back in a friendly boyish manner. "Aw that's not so bad! At least you can sing for a starter not like some people,"

He glanced sideways, sneering at Sean who looked embarrassed, Lyle snickering. "Don't worry about dancing and sawing. With us you can learn all what you need to know in no time!"

Max held out an arm. "So Milo, are you willing to be our friend and a fellow LumberMax?" He flashed a smooth grin at the other three. "We've got room for one more and it's calling your name!" His voice grew hushed at the last sentence.

 _They're asking me to be their friend!_ Milo looked up at his mother to see what she thinks. Brigette and Richard shared worried frowns before turning back to the boy. Richard's gaze hardened as he turned on the boys. The LumberMaxes shrunk briefly in discomfort at the man's blue-eyed stare.

"All of you better be good to Milo, especially you two." His glare sharpened towards Max and Lyle who flinched but tried to stand their ground. His voice grew dangerously soft to the point Milo couldn't hear it. "Don't think that I'm letting you off so easily after what you did to my daughter. Consider this as your last warning."

Melvin and Sean quickly nodded while Max and Lyle remained cool. "Oh don't worry Mr C, Milo is in good hands!" Max casually walked upfront with the Maxes following suit. He looked over his shoulder. "Coming Milo?"

The boy was reluctant after seeing how distressed his mother and Richard are in letting him be with Max and his gang. "Mama?" Brigette snapped out of her thoughts to face her little boy who looked concerned.

Milo shuffled his feet while looking up at his mother. "I... I can just stay here if you like," The words tore her slightly. "If you think Max and his friends aren't good, I can always wait for other kids to come."

Brigette shook her head. Her son sounded crestfallen from the possible declination of his chance of making friends at last. _He's waited for too long._ She glanced at the LumberMaxes. _Again they don't seem too bad. What could go wrong?_

"Honey, just go play with them." Brigette stroked her son's cheek with a soft smile. "Max and his friends are pretty nice. You're gonna have so much fun together." Milo briefly appeared guilty but he smiled gratefully at Brigette, enveloping her waist in a hug.

"Thanks mama."

The woman felt touched and returned the hug. The boy pulled away after a while with a grin. "I'll tell you all about what we did later when I come back!"

"Okay sweetie." She watched Milo run up to join Max's clique, the five exchanging words of welcome and high fives. He waved goodbye at his mother and Richard before they disappeared down the village road. With Milo gone, Brigette's worried side resurfaced.

"I don't know what to think of this Richard." Brigette sighed. "You know kids as young as Max , they change. I know you said that there's something bad about the LumberMaxes and I'm worried too! It's just that..." She stared at the direction where the kids disappeared to. "Milo's been down in the dumps so many times. A lot of people are angry with him, no one dares to go near, Veronica has important work in her family and Milo's father is sick - He and his sister have gone away to the Hirano family house in the rice fields for a healing session. The point is, Milo tends to get very lonely and I don't want him to keep feeling miserable! It's not good for him!"

Richard nodded in understanding and wrapped an assuring arm around the brunette. "I understand exactly how it's like Brigette." He looked wistful in remembering. "My Melissa doesn't exactly fit in the village either." He turned away sadly. "Sure she's had kids who play with her but they're not really sincere friends. That and she's also been made fun of by you-know-who,"

Brigette frowned. "Max and his friends. Right?" Richard sighed and rested his arm on the stall slate. "They called her 'weak and pathetic'. Said that she..." He shook his head before he can slip something out. "They said a couple things to her and she came to me crying. Whatever they said, it hurt her deeply. It took me days to make her smile again, regain her fiery spirit you know?"

Brigette sat in dazed silence. She didn't meet her yet but she knew the Melissa being talked about is the very baby coming from Richard's Golden Pistachio.

She was struck finding out the grave truth that even an out-of-this-world child that's not a jinx is a victim to the brutality of common locals.

Now she feared for Milo who put his full trust in those four boys with a mean past. Will something bad happen? She'll never know...

"Aw man! I'm excited for you to get your own flannel!" Melvin was excitedly chatting with Milo while Sean stood near with a happy grin. "I can't believe we're five now! Ooh! I wonder if we'll reach to ten members!" Sean and Melvin laughed along with Milo.

Lyle rolled his eyes and cast an annoyed glare over his shoulder. "Melvin, Sean, do you mind?! Your gossip is gonna lead strangers to stare at us-!" He bit his lip in remembering the new recruit and faced upfront again. Milo frowned at how mean Lyle sounded just now. Melvin and Sean are wincing from being barked at.

"Is Lyle always like that to you?" Milo whispered to Melvin and Sean. "It's not very nice." The two boys nodded sadly. "Yeah, and so is Max." Sean whispered back. "They're the bosses of the LumberMaxes. Well, Lyle's just a second-in-command. It's Max who decides everything for the group - and Lyle agrees with everything and I mean everything he suggests."

"Including bad things like bullying other kids." Melvin murmured inaudibly, shuffling his feet as he walked. Milo rose a brow. "What's that Melvin?" Melvin opened his mouth to speak only for Max and Lyle to look at them over their shoulders, grinning at Milo.

For some reason since they've gone far away from his mama and Mr Chase, the grins the leading pair gave Milo went from friendly to unsettling falsity. It scared him lightly. "We're here Milo! The heart of the LumberMax society!"

Milo froze when he took in the surroundings he's led to by the two boys - An abandoned barn where hardly anyone else besides them are present. Lyle closed the barn doors while Max went into a hay bale in search of something.

The boy yelped when a hand set on his shoulder. Melvin and Sean wore friendly smiles, nothing like the sinister falsity in Max and Lyle's. Oddly yet expected, Milo felt more at ease with them than the Alpha Duo that was Max and Lyle.

"Whenever we have a new friend into the group, there's always an initiation!" Sean proudly spoke. "It's for us to make sure that they vow to stick with us and not bail." Melvin patted Milo's back. "Don't worry, it's only a... Saying of vows. That's all," Milo didn't see him frown in anxiety and mouth to Sean, Who returned the look. "Right?"

Before Sean could speak, Max and Lyle came up front with grins. Milo felt the doubts wash away. The initiation is about to begin and if all goes well, he's one of them - A _LumberMax_ , with four friends to play with him and keep him company. _They'll have so much fun together_ , He remembered his mother's encouragement when she urged him to go play with them.

"Welcome my brethren! It is with great pleasure that we stand here to accept another with open arms!" Max openly spoke in preaching style before things grew deathly silent. Milo blinked, seeing a mean flash in Max's eyes. Before he knew it, he was pinned hard to the wall by Lyle by the arm with Sean holding at the other by command.

Melvin stood his ground and Max was quick to plant himself in front of Milo - all friendliness gone and replaced with sinister threat. "Say your vows." His voice is stone low.

"My vows?" Milo tilted his head. "But I don't know the LumberMax vows,"

Lyle rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh you can say whatever you want, _Milo_." The name was said out with light malice. "As long as you swear to your honor as a new member of our group."

"Okay?" Milo frowned in comprehending before doing the task. He crossed his thumb over his pinky in a salute gesture. "I, Milo Danger Murphy, promise to treat my fellow LumberMaxes like my own brothers and to be nice to them forever." He grinned at the end, fingers crossing behind his back in hope.

Max and Lyle exchanged narrowed glances before glowering back at Milo. "Even though you're a jinx?"

At the word, Milo frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

It happened so fast that Milo didn't get a chance to even question Max. Once again, Lyle shoved him, this time, to the floor and ropes were thrown out from Max's arms.

The boy's terrified screams rang throughout the barn as suddenly, the initiation went from saying vows to Max and Lyle tying him up with ropes, Melvin and Sean watching helplessly.

If anything scared Milo terribly, it has to be **_restraint_**.

Ever since he learnt to walk, the first thing he learnt in dealing with his constant cyclone of calamity is that restraint is a big no. Without freedom of movement, he cannot escape unscathed from his own bad luck.

Nothing unlucky seemed to be happening now but the fact that he was being tied up terrified Milo. He cried, kicked and jerked to loosen the ropes but Max tied them pretty hard and tight.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Milo screamed in pure terror while Max and Lyle simply laughed like Milo struggling is the funniest thing in world. Melvin and Sean were frozen in shock and fear - clearly even they did not expect this sudden lash out of harsh activity.

The terrified boy's eyes were filled with intense fear and anxiety when he faced Max and Lyle. "What did I do to you guys? I didn't do anything bad did I?!"

Max smirked and before Milo could process, he was given a hard whack behind the head, sending his face crashing to the dusty floor. Lyle stood behind Milo laughing while Melvin and Sean gasped in horror.

The rosewood streaked boy grabbed Milo's hair and yanked it back so the restrained boy and him locked gazes. Max's stare is monstrous - cold wooden sinkholes ready to swallow a soul alive.

"Geez Milo, did you really think that a jinxed kid like you deserves a place in my clique?" Max threw his head back and laughed. "Seriously, a jinx being a LumberMax is out of the question!" The cruel words were said inbetween rude laughter. "And heck! Look at you! Look at him you guys!"

Max grabbed everyone's attention before pointing at the tied up boy. "He's wrapped up with _just a little rope_ and he's already shaking! That's _nothing_ compared to being tied to a barrel full of dynamite and tossed into a ditch of flammable liquid, Don't you agree?" Lyle roared into uncontrollable laughter. Melvin and Sean looked sick at Max's gruesome language.

Lyle panted from laughing and looked sickeningly sweet at the horrified Milo. The younger boy was no doubt feeling broken, _betrayed_. The blonde LumberMax gasped when he saw the weak brown eyes welling up with tears - He took the chance and grabbed it.

"Hey look everyone! The jinx is gonna cry!" Lyle jeered loudly and he and Max entered another round of mocking laughter. Melvin and Sean exchanged pained looks before quickly running for cover behind hay bales. They can't bear seeing this any longer…

Milo shook in his terror. He tried to hold back his tears but he can't. They kept streaming down his face and made the boys laugh even harder. _Why did I go with them?_ Was all Milo thought until Max decided to rough him up some more without a second thought.

"Oh Milo, Milo, Milo," Max wiped a tear from his eye and pretended to look sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, don't take this the hard way but we are merely doing what every kid in Swamp Hamlet would do if they ever get to meet you."

Milo's pained look turned into hurt. "No way…!" That can't be true! I talked to kids before and they never did this to me!

Max sighed in false pity. "I'm serious Milo. Believe me when I say this but we are not gonna be the only ones treating you like this. Everyone once they know you will do this. Sometimes they do even worse than this depending on who." He chuckled like a giddy child. "It's life you know. Life for the outsiders who enter our town."

Lyle chortled in seeing where his friend is going. He joined in the fun. "Max is right Milo. Every kid is gonna be against you once they find out that you, Milo _Danger_ Murphy," He literally pronounced the Dohn-jay as Danger. "Is the jinx of Swamp Hamlet."

Max grinned seeing the slowly breaking point of Milo starting to show. "And you know what Milo? Lemme share a fact with you that'll soon make it to the books." His expression went brutally sadistic as he said the barbaric words that will scar Milo for life.

"No one is ever gonna be friends with a jinx who's too weird and too dangerous to be around! Who would want you?"

That did it. Milo's heart broke into two small hopes of finally having friendship is crushed into smithereens. Max and Lyle continued to cackle like taunting witches surrounding a cauldron victim as Milo finally cried in despair.

He didn't care about his loud sobbing. He just wants to go home, back to mama and back to the house, never going back to the village now that there's no reason for him to meet the other village kids.

Heck, even if he isn't in the village making friends, he knew that the LumberMaxes will without a doubt seize every chance to jeer and bully him, further exposing his bad reputation to the bystanding kids who are yet to know Milo.

"Man that was fun!" Lyle held his aching sides as the laughter died down. "So what are we gonna do to him now? He asked when having regained his composure, glancing at the broken boy.

Max put a chin to his thought. "Well he's tied up so," He looked around for something useful till his eyes set on a pitchfork - a _really wild_ idea forming in his mind. "A little scratching before letting him go will be fun."

Lyle grinned as Max went to grab the pitchfork that was embedded in a pile of hay. "Alright! Let's get this done and over with-!"

"Oh no you don't, ** _Mad Max!_** "

Max and Lyle stood frozen in shock when a curly orange-haired girl suddenly lept down from a tower of hay bales, landing right in front of them; Her light blue eyes blazing like fire in her malicious anger...


	14. Saved

Max and Lyle stared with their lower jaws dropping at the sight of the furious girl before them. She looked about their age yet she is more closer to Milo's range. Her curled hair is a lovely shade of tangerine and her eyes are deep, light blue. If she isn't so angry-looking, one would have found her natural appearance beautiful for her young age.

Milo raised his head at the newcomer in curiosity. He flinched when the girl set her eyes on him - The blue pools are filled with extreme pity and they returned to Max and Lyle, the fire regaining combusting once more.

"What are you doing to him?" The girl demanded in referring to Milo. "Tying him up and stabbing a pitchfork into him? Are you crazy?!"

Max and Lyle scowled. "Who said that we're gonna stab him?" Lyle growled. "Quit jumping into conclusions kid. You're being the pathetic wannabe you are again."

Melissa narrowed her eyes in a death glare. While she would normally cry at the past insult used on her again, the words only acted as fuel to her anger.

"Oh I'll gladly do that if I wasn't confronting you guys!" She dangerously stared into Max. "It's already bad enough that you know how to worm your bad ways into my self-esteem and crushing whatever hopes and dreams I have but this?" She shook her head in disgust and pointed at Milo, never taking her eyes off of Max. "How could you do that to an innocent kid? He didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Innocent kid? Didn't do anything wrong?" Max simply scoffed incredulously. "Are you seriously defending this jinx Melissa?" The girl gave a confused look. "Jinx?" She tilted her head in a frown at Max sadistically explained.

"This is Milo Murphy we have here and he's the one outsider who causes things to blow up or break down around him! Now that's beyond not doing anything wrong!" Max pounded the end of the pitchfork right beside Milo, making him yelp and Melissa's rage boil.

The girl stood silent after Max's little explanation as Milo whimpered in betrayal. His prediction is true. She's not doing anything anymore. Now she's gonna join them in beating him up...

"Max and I are simply doing the village a favour Melissa! And don't worry, you can thank us later when we're done." Lyle snickered and he and Max high-fived, before Max picked up the pitchfork, smirking at Melissa. "Now why don't you get out of here and go back to your daddy and forget what you saw."

Melissa growled. "I'm not leaving you here to torture another kid!" She eyed the pitchfork with disgust. "You'd better not be taking it too far, Max, or someone's gonna regret it for the rest of his life!" She mentally facepalmed - she could have said something more threatening than that. Unfortunately she too is running out of harsh things to say as she felt fear rising for the boy.

Max saw through her sturdy mask and snickered. "No need to over-react Lissa, sheesh! All we're planning to do is give him a little scratch and let him go crying to mom - until you came about!" He looked devious. "Oh but you know what? On second thought, last minute change of plans!" He enjoyed the look of pure horror on Melisa's face. "Thank you for the idea Weakling!"

The horrified Melissa grew stiff with sickening rage. "You wouldn't dare…!" She raised a shaky fist and opened her mouth but no words came out as she was overwhelmed with a flurry of wild emotions.

Lyle glanced at the leader in awe. "No way are we really gonna?"

"I don't see why not!" Max held the pitchfork and casually twirled it as if it were a baton. "Instead of a scratch, let's just poke him real deep to make him cry for days!" He paused dramatically. "Then we can let him go."

The two chuckled nastily as they surrounded the now trembling Milo. The terrified child let out a gasp and madly shook when seeing the pitchfork in Max's hand. He frantically tried to scramble, use his knees to bring him forward only for Lyle to pin him down by the neck, sending even more panic to the poor boy and making him cry out loud from impact.

"To think that jinxes are so scary, tough. You're nothing like what the old people say in their dusty pages," Max chuckled and the sharp pitchfork ends glistened in reflecting the barn's little sunlight, sending Milo into another wave of panic as he knew what's coming next.

Lyle tightened his hold on Milo, pressing him hard to the ground to prevent him from getting up. "What's the matter Milo? Can't get up and fight for yourself?" He taunted. "Oh right, you're tied up and pinned down! How lamely pathetic. Oh well,"

 _I'm dead. I'm so dead!_ Milo's pupils shrunk to pinpricks. Now when the pitchfork is fully raised over him, in a readying strike motion. For some reason, this sent a sensation of Déjà Vu coursing through his mind. Instead of Max inside an old barn, all Milo saw is a forested background with a bespectacled female glowering down at him.

She was raising a weapon looking very similar to Max's; Only more sharp and designed to appear threatening. Beside her are two more dark figures - one big and the other thin and lanky. He can't see their faces clearly but strangely, they looked familiar... Where and when did he last see them?

No time to think as his mind flashed to reality and the pitchfork was being brought down. Milo froze in horror when the sharp edges neared...

It never came down.

Instead of him screaming in pain, all Milo heard is that coming from Max. From Max's pain, the pitchfork was flung away and barely missing Lyle, stabbing an unlucky bale of hay. The blonde boy gasped in shock seeing Max backing away, hands clutching the left side of his face in pain.

"M-Max?" Lyle rushed to the kid as he stood up, his expression of clear disbelief and his hands pulled away from his face - Lyle cringed in seeing that Max had a blackened eye.

In front of them, Melissa stood her ground, face showing no remorse and her fist remained hard despite having done its task in making contact with the bully's face.

Max growled and his and Lyle's eyes were filled with venom is they glared at Melissa. "How dare you-!" He raised his voice angrily to speak only for the girl to completely cut him off.

"How dare I? How dare I?! More like how dare you, Max and Lyle, for doing a morbid thing like that!" The words came out in a tone so dangerously low and threatening that Max and Lyle actually backed away from the angry girl.

"You idiots make me sick! Are you really that stupid to the point where you don't see where your deed is leading to? You could have killed an innocent life!"

"He's not innocent! No jinx like him is!" Max roared but he regretted it when Melissa came up close, Her nose touching Max's and her hand made a vice-grip on his collar.

"Listen you heartless freaks," Her other hand went for Lyle's center region and pinched some flesh hard, Lyle crying in agony and he dared not escape while under Melisa's glare. "The only ones who are not innocent is you two. No Melvin, no Sean, nobody else but you."

She didn't care to acknowledge the two said LumberMaxes peer out from their hiding spots in listening.

"Don't think I don't know what the LumberMaxes are up to. You're crushing innocent kids so you can work your way to being the youngest miscreants Swamp Hamlet has ever had to deal with!"

Max looked baffled, insulted from that being said about his group. "No we're not-!" His outraged bark was silenced when Melissa's piercing glare landed on him. "You're not huh?"

She placed her hands on her hips with narrowed eyes. "Well I don't see any of the other village kids saying otherwise. Look around, the LumberMaxes have been existing for ages and yet you're only four members!"

She cocked a brow. "Speaking of four, what ever happened to this Underwood member I hear you had?" She looked around in false concern. "And where are your other two lackeys? And not to mention the dozens of other kids you recruited into your little cult?"

It was only now when Max and Lyle noticed that Melvin and Sean are nowhere to be found. "Melv and Sean must have run off," Max boredly shrugged. "Like I ever care about those cowards." Melvin and Sean's faces flashed with hurt in behind their hiding spots. "And FYI, it was Underwood who left us. The others are simply could-have-beens who never passed the initiation-!"

 ** _SLAP!_**

Max's head jerked to the side and he gasped in refacing Melissa, whose hand is returning to position after the swing. "More like he left you because of your group's horrible ways and the others are scared off traumatised because of you torturing them like what you're doing now!"

She hissed as she pointed at Milo once more. "No wonder the LumberMaxes are so low! No wonder no one else goes near you! Gosh I'm surprised that Chief Jefferson hasn't even signed execution papers for you guys yet!"

In her rage, Melissa didn't notice her body emitting an orange glow as nearby objects in the barn, including the pitchfork, started levitating from their places. "I'm getting tired of wasting my time here." She lowered her head before speaking very lowly. "You two. Get your murderous butts up and beat it! Before I tear out your windpipes and have the executioner hang you with them!"

At her vile words, the floating objects suddenly flung forward like arrows shooting towards an enemy.

Milo watched it all in disbelief as he thought his eyes are playing a trick on him. Melissa glowing and objects suddenly floating then going right at Max and Lyle, the two shrieking in terror as they ducked, the objects striking the wall and slicing off strands of brown and blonde hair. That was close...

The two boys gawked in horror as Melissa growled threateningly, before they quickly dashed for the door, screaming their lungs out. The girl snorted. "Yeah, go and run away screaming like the cowards you really are you Mad Max and Lousy Lyle!" She is completely unaware of how objects were suddenly able to lunge at the boys - whatever it is, she is beyond grateful for it taking place.

Remembering the boy she's sticking up for in the first place, Melissa quickly knelt down before Milo, hands reaching out for the knots of rope. Before she could touch it however, the boy cried in terror.

"Get away from me! Get away!" His terror-stricken voice sounded broken, it hurt Melissa just hearing him. He whimpered and curled into a tight ball. "Don't hurt me!"

Milo is deeply shaken. Being tied up and nearly stabbed by Max caused quite an impact - even Melvin and Sean dispersed from their hiding to aid the frightened child.

Unfortunately for them, Milo is yet to recover fully. He screamed at the sight of pink flannel, bawling uncontrollably in his terror. Melissa growled at the two. "What do you want?!" She snapped. "Can't you see he's scared enough already?!"

"We can see that!" Melvin backed away slightly but neither he not Sean showed any menace like their leaders did earlier. "But look! We didn't expect Max and Lyle to take it this far I swear!" Sean added albeit shaky with shock. "They usually tell Melvin and I everything they plan to do..."

Melissa shook her head, her hands gripping on the rope, carefully as to not stress Milo any further. She tugged, tried to undo the knots but to no avail - tied up very tight. "Look." She glowered at the two boys but with lesser hostility. "If you really don't intend to hurt Milo, prove yourselves." She released the knots and stood up.

"Untie him." Was her simple instruction.

Melvin and Sean immediately did so with no question and were hands-on working to loosen the horrible binds that trapped Milo. The younger boy was slightly surprised to say the least to see the two LumberMaxes helping him - Melvin and Sean. Not the cruel monsters that are Max and Lyle.

He gave a loud cry when he felt a hand touch his cheek gently. Milo froze and he now found himself gazing into the sympathetic blue eyes of Melissa. "Milo, it's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you - No one is." Milo shook as he frantically looked around. "Is Max gone?"

"They ran off." Sean muttered aloud enough so he can hear. "Melissa scared them big time!" Melvin added. None of them dared to mention it bring up the flying objects and Melissa's glowing. Though inside, the whole sight baffled them to the core, made them think really differently of the girl now. "They're really freaked out. I doubt that they'll come back to mess with you again."

Melvin and Sean lowered their heads at they worked. "Sorry we didn't do anything to stop Max and Lyle, Milo," Melvin softly spoke. "We wanted to but you know how scary they tend to be." He actually shivered. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with them."

I can see that. Milo thought and he sighed shakily as Melissa's hand brushed his cheek. The girl continued her gentle gaze into Milo's petrified eyes. "Look at you, Max and Lyle scared you badly..." _I'm gonna kill them and pin their heads on my wall._ "You don't deserve this at all." How could they do such a thing?

"Yes I do," Milo whimpered. Melissa rose a brow. "What was that?" The boy said nothing for a while as he started to sniffle. "I deserve this - Max said so himself. I'm a jinx. Everything goes wrong around me and nobody will ever be my friend because of it." He sobbed. "Besides, he and Lyle won't be the only ones - anyone else once they meet me might do this too!"

Melvin and Sean rose their heads up in horror. "That's not true!" They both said at the same time. Melissa was utterly disgusted in hearing what came from Max's mouth.

"Melvin and Sean are right Milo-!" She gasped when Milo started to cry in high-pitched wails. _Oh Milo._ She pulled him in for a hug, the other boys shifting him to a comfortable position with his front facing Melissa's gentle expression. "Max is bully and a lying jerk!" She shot a look at Melvin and Sean to urge them to work quickly, which they did. "Whatever garbage he and Lyle told you just now is not true! You're not jinx or an outsider…"

Her words drained at the last word for she had a sensation of painful relating. "Plus, whatever wrong that happens around you isn't your fault, Max is just lying so he can hurt you easy." Her voice became a whisper. "Max and Lyle are awful guys. They're bullies. They just love to hurt people. You shouldn't listen to them."

Melissa frowned at Milo's still quivering body. He's still scared. She felt sorry for him. I'd better do something. "Hey Milo?" Milo raised his head so he is facing Melissa. "Whenever you're scared, what do you do to feel better?" She asked very gently, silently praying that Milo will at least trust her a little as to pay attention to her words.

To her relief, Milo answered quietly. "I go to my dad and big sister for hugs. They...They talk to me too, saying that it's gonna be okay." He sniffled before continuing. "I also like to listen to my mama's singing. I like my dad and sister's singing too. They make me feel better."

Just like me. Melissa nodded understandingly and she smiled. "My daddy sings to me when I'm scared too!" She giggled when Milo gave a look of awe.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Really!"

She tilted her head as a thought came to mind. If anything, Milo looked painfully desperate for some calming down. Some singing. "Would you like me to sing for you?" Milo blinked. "You? Sing for me?" Melissa smiled eagerly. "If it'll help you, I will."

Milo thought this over. He gave Melissa a nod of approval and she started to sing a little tune - A tune that she grew up sleeping to every night when Richard would put her to bed. The lullaby made Milo's stress slowly drift away as ease took over.

The girl's voice sounded oddly perfect. He never heard another little girl sing with a voice as angelic as Melissa's before. Her voice is low but smooth. Like a calm wave that moved with no rock to splash onto. She hit every note smoothly. No pause, nothing.

Milo closed his eyes and he found himself nestling into Melissa's arms. "Please keep singing," He mumbled softly. "I like your singing so much…" Melissa got the message and she kept singing. She felt happy to see Milo starting to warm up to her. Her fingers ran across Milo's chocolate-brown hair as he laid on her lap, eyes slowly closing.

Melvin and Sean grabbed the remaining rope on Milo's body and tossed it away. The knots have been complex tights but with Melvin's skillful guiding and Sean's agile fingers, the knots are now undone.

Milo is free. No more ropes left to bind him.

The boy stretched his arms out to release the pressure from the rope's tightness before turning to lie on his side, face lying on his folded arms in Melissa's lap. The girl had her arms around him and she leaned to touch foreheads with Milo.

She flashed a look of gratitude at Melvin and Sean, all hostility gone. "Thanks guys." The boys beamed with happiness. "Just doing the least we can do." Melvin chuckled, eyes casting on Milo. "Wow you sing pretty well, he's already sleeping!" His words held truth. Milo's eyes are shut and he was breathing soundly. Sean looked at Melissa. "Is there anything else we can do Melisa?"

"Nope, that should be about all actually." The girl sighed. "But it could help if you stick for me and Milo if Max and Lyle ever tell their parents. Tell them everything and how I didn't give Max that black eye out of spite." The boys nodded and were about to leave...

"Wait."

Melvin and Sean looked over their shoulders with raised brows. Melissa's lower lip stick out. "By everything, I mean everything. Tell them about the pitchfork thing too. It won't be fair for Milo or me if Max and Lyle go unpunished for that."

"You can count on us Melissa." Melvin smiled and went out of the barn, Sean following suit. Now that she and Milo are alone, Melissa went for the idea of leaving, take Milo back to his mother. She'll have a lot to tell her and her father.

"Milo?" She gently awakened Milo from his napping, the boy opening his eyes halfway. Melissa explained. "I'm gonna take you to your mama back in the village. She's that nice lady who works in designing village houses right?" Milo nodded. "I think she should be close to where my dad's firewood stall is. I can take you there if you want."

The boy nodded as he was helped back to his feet. Milo is swaying slightly and he landed on Melissa's shoulder. The girl was quick to support the boy before he fell over completely. She heard about a thing called panic attacks - Effects include weakness, fainting and so on within the body. And Milo's starting to feel it.

"I don't feel so good," Whispered the boy in a faint tone. My legs are feeling like noodles. " He gave Melissa a pleading look. "Can you carry me?" Milo immediately bit his lip. "If you're okay with it that is..." As unwell as he is now, what kind of person would he be to ask a stranger to carry him of all things?

To his astonishment, Melissa nodded eagerly and she was quick to kneel. "Hop on." She urged heartily. Milo is reluctant. "Are you sure?" The girl fiercely nodded once more. "As sure as an old lady who can run with feeble bones!" Milo giggled at the girl's funny metaphor.

Melissa rolled her eyes from over her shoulder. "Are you gonna hop on or what? Don't worry! I'm strong! Promise!" With a single nod, Milo carefully climbed onto Melisa's back, arms sliding off her shoulders as she stood. To his surprise, she did so quite easily and they were making their way outside the barn.

Milo mumbled quietly and he rested on Melissa's shoulder, his tiredness settling in once more. The bounciness with the girl's every step reminded him of being rocked and bounced in Brigette's arms - it never fails to make him sleep in seconds.

"Aw," Melissa smiled softly in seeing the boy sleeping on her shoulder his arms hanging over her shoulders. To her amazement, Milo even started to let out soft snores in his slumber. _He's so cute when he sleeps_. She faced forward as the overhead village lamps enveloped her and Milo.

By now, dusk is already starting to fall and the sky is azure with swirls of incoming nightfall. Melissa cringed slightly in hearing the faint shouting coming from enraged parents inside a cottage. She recognized the brown and rosewood-haired silhouette through the window - his head lowered as his mom and dad continued to reprimand him. If one gained a closer look, he or she can see that the downed boy had a small ice pack tied to his black eye - the cloth holding it in place hidden within his hair.

She immediately knew what has happened and she isn't quite happy about it. _He deserves worser._ Melissa scowled and quickened her pace with a small frown. _I wonder if dad and Mrs Murphy know about it..._ She looked at the sleeping boy. _I'll just tell them if they ask for it._

In her thoughts, she didn't hear the frantic voices of Richard and a cantaloupe haired woman call her name and Milo's - The latter coming from the woman the most. Richard stopped in his track when he saw an all-too-familiar figure with tangerine hair and clear blue eyes. On her back rested a brown-haired, pink-wearing boy and the sight of him made Brigette's hands fly to her mouth.

"Milo!"

"Melissa!"

Melissa looked up to find her father and a woman, presumably Milo's mother, run up to her with looks of relieved anxiety. Brigette immediately stooped down on her knee to Melissa's level, her hand cupping on Milo's cheek.

The boy stirred from the touch and he opened his eyes tiredly - He held his arm out as he was scooped up from Melissa's back to the cradling arms of his mother. "Mama," He murmured insensibly and he returned to sleep.

"Oh Milo, _Milo_... " Brigette's voice wavered and she held her child tightly. Not long ago, she and Richard started to look for their children when the sun began to set. They were halfway looking through the town square only to run into a certain pair of LumberMaxes - the ones they felt at ease with more than Max and Lyle.

When questioned about the lack of the latter two and Milo, the words that came out shook her so hard that she actually stumbled back in her shock. Her boy had been tied up in an abandoned barn. _Scared_. _Nearly stabbed with a pitchfork_. It made her sick with horror knowing that the one group of boys she foolishly urged her son to befriend, did this to him.

To her relief and Richard's astonishment, the boys also told them about Melissa's part; How she confronted Max and Lyle in defense for Milo and her giving Max a piece of her mind when things went haywire.

The angry Richard's fury for Max and Lyle literally reached its breaking point in the spot from hearing their cruel deed - But he kept it all contained, putting the poor children as a priority. He can deal with the boys the next day but definitely sooner before they can say ' don't drop the soap'.

The adults were making their way to the barn themselves until Melissa carrying a sleeping Milo came into view. The relieved woman placed a hand on Melissa's cheek, ocean eyes filled with pure gratitude. "Thank you," Her words are sincere. She really wanted to hug the little girl in thanks for saving her youngest child but her arms are busy.

Melissa wore a friendly smile. "You're welcome Mrs Murphy..." Her face grew ashamed. "I know I saved Milo from the bullies but that doesn't mean it's okay to hurt Max." Now that she thought about it, punching _and_ slapping Max in the face didn't make much of a difference - Done in defense yes, but still it's a deed that's just as inexcusable.

She lowered her head in facing Richard who knelt down to her height. "I'm sorry dad. I know you told me two wrongs don't make a right. It's just that-!"

"Don't apologize." Came the simple reply. Richard's muscular arms enveloped around Melissa and picked her up. The man's blue eyes were filled wth impression rather than disappointment. "If you ask me I think Max actually deserved that."

Melissa perked up. "Really?"

"Of course." Richard chuckled as he playfully tapped his daughter's nose, making her giggle. "Besides, who says that a girl isn't allowed to punch a boy? Boy was I relieved when it was you - I swear I will kill Max on the spot if it was him who does first fist but I don't wanna get my hands dirty."

The man reached out to place a hand on Milo's head, his expression one of deep sympathy. "Poor guy, he's been through so much in one day." Melissa leaned forward so she can touch foreheads with him. "I hope he'll be okay." She whispered and tilted her head at Brigette after a brief moment of thought. "Dad told me that your house is the one that's close to ours."

Brigette nodded. "That's right. Why do you say this?" She rose a brow. Melissa looked at her father with a look of pleading - Richard understood at once and nodded, the little girl smiling happily and turning back to Brigette.

"Can I come visit Milo tomorrow?"

Brigette gasped, not in fear but _delight_. Melissa, she can be trusted with Milo more than any other village kid. Since the incident, the mother learnt that if there were ever a kid she can trust with her boy in making friends with, it has to be Melissa; Her father is a trusted family friend and she helped save Milo's life after all.

"Of course you can sweetie! Milo will love some company!" Brigette nuzzled the little girl, making her squirm with a grin. "You can come first thing in the morning after breakfast. I'll be in the village to pick up Milo's father and sister, so you can play while keeping an eye on each other. Sound good?"

Melissa nodded eagerly and hugged Richard in her joy; She finally has a friend and all she could do tonight is hope that Milo will accept her too...


	15. A Touch of Magic

Milo cringed in his hammock as lightning flashed across the dark sky once more. One moment, he was sleeping peacefully only for the storm to jolt him awake. Rain kept pouring in while strong winds blew hardhat the boughs of trees among other things.

Luckily for him, the simple yet sturdy windows shielded them from the merciless storm as it raged on.

"Storms are scary, right Diogee? I know, they scare me too," He talked to the little stuffed dog in his arms - a plump, cream-colored puppy with long floppy ears and brown patches on its back. Diogee had been a gift from Martin for his third birthday; Handmade and designed with features so unique that it's impossible to find a real dog just like it.

Milo loved Diogee very much and he refused to sleep a single night without him. The plush puppy made him feel safe, _at company_. Not to mention being the only friend Milo has ever had outside of his family.

The boy held his plush toy even harder with a shaky sigh, the day's events resurfacing. It all still scared him. Being tied up, Max and Lyle's brutal taunting, the pitchfork. If only wiping out memories in one go is possible…

 ** _CLASSSHHHH!_**

"Agh!" Milo screamed and he jumped from the sudden thunder, literally falling off his hammock and onto the bed below, Diogee dropping suit. The boy let out a cry from the sudden drop, the noise reaching his mother who immediately went to his side on the bed, setting the two mugs of hot tea on the table so she can aid her boy.

"Milo are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" Brigette's eyes scanned every part of her son in checking for injuries. Milo shook his head and clung to his mother instead - His rapid quivering gave her the answer she needed. "I'm not hurt." He managed to say. "The thunder scared me, and I fell off." He momentarily glanced at the stuffed dog that lay near, its ear flopped over its eyes. "I think Diogee fell off too!"

"Aw he did? Poor puppy. Perhaps you two could use some pistachio tea to cheer up?" She took one of the mugs of tea and offered it to the boy. Milo held it in one hand with Diogee in the other, sipping in content.

The semi-sweet green liquid sent waves of internal warm coursing through Milo's body. As always during every stormy night, his mother's best pistachio tea never failed to do the job.

"Thanks for the tea mama, it's the best one ever." He reached over to place the mug on the table before snuggling up to his mother. "You're welcome sweetie," Brigette caressed Milo's hair as he yawned, resting his head on her lap in enjoying the soothing brush his mother gave him.

The boy appeared saddened when having acknowledged the empty spot on the bed where Martin used to take up. "Dad didn't come back like the healer told us," Milo whimpered and clung to his mother. "Do you think he and Sara were caught in the storm?" He glanced up with anxiety-hinted concern.

Brigette sat with her eyes screwed shut as if she were about to tear up. But the second she heard her son's question, she blinked whatever moisture her eyes had away before giving a light chuckle. "Oh Milo, you know dad, even when he's sick he's way smarter than you think. He can tell when it's about to rain so it's likely that he sensed the storm coming, which is why he might be coming back with Sara tomorrow instead."

For some reason, Milo thought his mother's words are somehow hiding a topic more serious than it seemed. He couldn't tell what but he knows better than to ask his mother deep questions. That and he didn't want to see her pained in explaining certain things she found it hurting to bring up either.

Another boom of thunder sounded, disrupting the peace. Milo flinched and while he could have cried out from the heartless thunder, Brigette's loving presence eased his fear. All pained reluctance in the woman melted into gentle consolation.

"Would you like me to sing for you Milo?" Asked the woman gently, positioning Milo so he is swaddled in her arms with the bed's covers.

"Yes please," Milo nodded quickly and continued to cling to his mother's shirt, forgetting any hard thoughts. "The song you sing to me and Sara every night. I like that one."

"Okay," Milo smiled thankfully. "Stormy Night it is then," Brigette smiled down at her boy, her thumb brushing Milo's cheek. She started of with audible hums before lulling her child to sleep - the storm continuing to rumble outside.

 _Little child, be not afraid_

 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

 _Like an unwanted stranger_

 _There is no danger_

 _I am here tonight_

 _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _Though thunder explodes_

 _And lightning flash_

 _Illuminates your tearstained face_

 _I am here tonight_

 _And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning_

 _Everything's fine in the morning_

 _The rain will be gone in the morning_

 _And I'll still be here in the morning_

Upon Brigette's finishing of the last verse, Milo already started to snooze, comfy in the blanket and his mother's hold. Brigette kissed his cheek before carefully shifting him at her left, one arm around him and the other used to pull the blanket so cover her as well.

"Good night baby," Brigette whispered and she closed her eyes, placing her arm across Milo to hold him near. "I love you..."

 _I love you._

Milo stirred slightly in yet another one of his feeling Déjà Vu. When his mother said the three words, he heard a voice belonging to someone else saying the same words.

A voice sounding like one of a middle-aged being. A _heavenly_ being. At the same time, another vision filled his mind; One of a gray-haired figure clad in green, eyes an icy shade of arctic sky blue, gazing down at him with love.

 _Why does he feel like he's seen him before?_ Milo couldn't decipher the reason.

Again, like the previous vision in the Max ordeal, it was blurry, though a little clearer in comparison. The figure didn't seem threatening in the slightest at least, Milo thought. The boy shrugged it off and returned to sleep, smiling as he slumbered on close to his mother - Taking in the endless amount of love and warmth radiating from deep within her heart.

Brigette and Martin are the only ones he ever knew by name and got to feel by hand ever since he was a baby. Who else would be his parents if not them?

Definitely nobody but them and them alone… Right?

* * *

 _"…Milo?"_

 _"Milo are you awake now?"_

Milo stirred in hearing a little girl's voice coming from right in front of him. His eyes tiredly opened to find a pair of clear, blue ones belonging to an orange-haired girl. "Ack!" The boy yelped and jumped back, unintentionally letting Diogee slide off the bed while he panted in his shock.

Melissa giggled. "Good morning Milo! The sun's already up! You slept too long!" She poked Milo's nose. "It's time for you to get up, you sleepyhead!"

Milo was shaking as the girl before him crawled closer like a kitten cornering a mouse for the first time. His shaking eased when he slowly took in the sight of the not-so-stranger before him.

The shiny blue eyes, silky and curly tangerine hair, the hands that held him in his time of distress. Milo felt his tenseness wash away and replaced with relief.

"I know you... You're the girl who saved me from Max and Lyle," Milo was surprised to find himself edging closer to the girl with an outstretched hand. "You also sang to me, and brought me back to my mama,"

"Yup that's me alright!" Melissa nodded, smiling happily. She held out her arm to hold Milo's but turned stunned when she was suddenly enveloped in a hug from the boy. Milo's head rested on Melissa's shoulder and his hug is the sincerest one of gratitude.

"I didn't say 'thank you' yesterday!" Milo pulled away, his arms sliding off Melissa and his hands remained on her shoulders. "Thank you!" He blushed slightly in seeing the words come out as a delighted squeal. "For saving me..."

"You're funny!" The girl giggled and returned the hug. "But I like you!" She paused. "And, you're welcome!"

Milo smiled in delight, his liking for the girl starting to grow. "What's your name?" He asked. "You know my name from-!" He bit back his lip in refusing to say the names. "Anyways, I didn't get yours!" He grinned. "Can we start over?" His words referred to formal introduction. "Okay!" Melissa nodded eagerly and they both spoke out at the same time.

"I'm Melissa!"

"I'm Milo!"

"Jinx!"

Melissa covered her mouth when she noticed Milo cringe at the word. She immediately remembered it having a different meaning in Milo's mind altogether. "I'm sorry Milo," She spoke softly. "I forgot that it's a bad word..." The boy sighed and smiled. "It's okay." At least she said sorry. "Everyone forgets things sometimes!"

Milo leaned eagerly. "So your name is Melissa?" He smiled. "It's a nice name. I think it's beautiful, like you." His face turned very hot with redness. _Why did I just say that?!_ He noticed Melissa turning pink in the cheeks. _Stupid! Stupid!_

"Thank you,"

Milo froze in hearing the words from Melissa's mouth. "You're welcome..." It took a couple seconds for Milo to speak at last, with a shy grin. The girl sat smiling bashfully. "My dad thinks the same way too." She giggled and tilted her head. "And your name is pretty cool, you look like a Milo if it were ever a thing!"

Now it was Milo's turn to blush. "Thanks Melissa," The two shared a moment of laughter until something caught Melissa's eye. Her glance set on the fallen plush dog that laid on the flooring beside the bed. "Ooh is that yours?" She slid down so she can pick up the toy - inspecting it in new-found curiosity. "He's cute!" She held out the toy for Milo to see.

"That's Diogee! My stuffed puppy!" Milo slid off the bed so he can stand at Melissa's side. "My dad gave him to me in my third birthday, he made it himself!" Melissa's eyes widened in awe. "Your dad made Diogee by himself? Wow! He looks perfect!" She giggled and she flipped Diogee so it faced her. "Hi Diogee! I'm Melissa! It's so nice to meet you!"

Naturally, the dog didn't respond, but the children's imaginations appeared otherwise and they were giggling in delight... Until a random growling sounded from Milo's stomach.

"Oops, excuse me Melissa." The boy laughed awkwardly. "I haven't had breakfast yet so I'm kinda getting hungry," Another growl sounded and this time, it came from Melissa. "I guess I speak for both of us now!" He added with a giggle, his cheery look dropping in abrupt realisation. "If only we have something to eat here though…" He looked around. "If mama is here I can go help her get breakfast ready for us." He tilted his head. "I wonder where she is? She hasn't been around since I woke up..."

Milo blinked at Melissa. "Does she even know that you're here?" His voice grew in alarm but Melissa only giggled. "Of course silly! I already asked her if I can come over today and she said yes!"

She picked up a basket hidden behind her feet, one Milo didn't notice until now. "Your mom and my dad are at the village now but dad will let us know when we can go to them!"

"Okay," Milo nodded in understanding, albeit reluctantly at the mention of having to go to the village again at Mr Chase's call. He rose a brow at the basket in the girl's hands. "What's that?"

"Breakfast," The boy blinked in surprise when Melissa sat on the bed and lifted the lid of the basket - Revealing the plain mini-baguettes and jar of peanut butter. "Your mom told me to bring this here so we can share together," She spoke cheerfully. "It's fresh from the fireplace!" Her expression fell. "Okay maybe it's not anymore but hey it's still warm!"

Melissa held on to her basket. "Why don't we have breakfast outside?" She suggested. "Outdoor breakfasts are more fun than having them inside!" Milo looked uncertain. "I don't know Melissa." He rubbed his head. "My family and I always eat here because the last time we ate outside, this big flock of birds flew to our table and took a lot!"

Melissa winced. "Ouch… Well I guess we're just having breakfast here then!" She smiled. "Then after that, let's play outside! The sun is shining, it's perfect! It'll just be you, me and Diogee! What do you think?"

To her delight, Milo nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Let's do that!"

"Last one to finish eating is the tagger!" Melissa squealed. Milo pouted. "Hey no fair you didn't give a head start!" The kids laughed and they began to wolf down the food before them.

It only took a while for them to finish before they rushed outside to play. Tag is the first game on the list and Milo was the tagger as said. When it was Melissa's turn to be tagger, Milo was quite stunned to see how fast she is on her feet - Tagging him in seconds and depending on how fast she goes, her feet appeared to hover very slightly as she sped.

Tag consecutively became Pretend, a game Milo suggested and both developed a fondness in pretending to be mythical beings - Guardians included. Melissa didn't mind roleplaying male characters but Milo still reserved her the only female character nonetheless.

"I am the Time Guardian! Guardian of Time!" Melissa said aloud in war-cry style, wearing a bunch of big leaves woven into a top hat. "All hail the Temporal Lord!" Milo did an impression of an explosion before clinging to Melissa. "Lord Vinnie quivers before him!" He pointed shakily as Diogee who was clad with walnut-shells tied to vine, resembling glasses.

The toy limply flopped to the side making the kids giggle. The girl pretended to be outraged and she stomped over to the dog. "What in the name of Vera are you doing? Sitting around and doing nothing but eat pistachios?! You should be working in picking them up for a wedding not devouring them!"

"Don't be silly Lord Orton, Lord Vinnie can't help it, he's always hungry." Milo laughed. "Besides I'm much faster than him when it comes to that!" He put on a leaf-hat woven to match Melissa's. "Lord Balthazar is good at picking out nuts! See him go!" He scooped up all the nuts in both hands. "Ta-dah!"

Melissa clapped in applause. "Wow way to go Milo-! I mean, Lord Balthazar! Now we have enough pistachios for Lordess Savannah's wedding!" She glowered at the stuffed dog as she held it up. "You should be ashamed of yourself Lord Vinnie! You should do your own chores, not someone else!" Milo nodded in agreement, pretending to be annoyed. "Yeah you need a time out little brother! Fifteen minutes in your room, now!"

With that, Melissa flung the dog in aiming for a patch of moss between the roots of a tree. She did not notice the small puddle of mud and Diogee landed on it, its plush fur being stained with dirty brown. The kids stared at the scene, turning stiff.

"Diogee!" Milo ran to the dirtied plush and lifted it up by a part of the ear that is not soiled - Diogee's body dripped with mud still. Melissa came looking very guilty. "I'm so sorry Milo! I didn't see the mud puddle!"

Milo gave her a forgiving smile. "It's okay Melissa," The girl lightened up. "I can just give him a bath so he'll be clean again!" He gave Diogee a grinning scowl. "Diogee you silly dog, you're not supposed to be jumping in the mud puddle!" Melissa giggled. "Well he is a dog, they all do that!"

She followed Milo as he carefully walked down a slope near their area, kneeling before a rushing creek and dipping Diogee in the water. He grabbed a rough rock and started to scrub the toy, brushing away the mud. Melissa had her eyes on the nearby pale cyan flowers that emitted a strong, lovely aroma.

"Milo these flowers smell pretty good! It's like the cologne dad puts in my bath!" Melissa bent for a whiff of the flower. "They look pretty too," She looked over her shoulder. "Shall I get them for Diogee? It'll help get rid of the mud smell!"

"Yup! I'll help you get some Melissa, we need lots of flowers!" Milo placed the wet Diogee on a rock before running to Melissa, unaware of the splash of creek current that swept Diogee off the rock...

Melissa picked was reaching deeper into the flower shrub to pick out one large flower only for a sharp twig to pierce her palm. She yelped from the inflicted pain and she pulled away, grimacing at the trickle of blood seeping from the cut. Milo heard his friend's distress and his eyes grew wide when he saw the wound.

"Melissa, oh no Melissa!" He bounded over, worry clear on his face and his hands immediately held Melissa's wounded one. "You're hurt..."

Melissa shook her head, eyes fixated on Milo. "It's just a small scratch Milo, I'm okay," She bit her lip in resisting to hiss when Milo's thumb swiped at the wound to rid of excess blood. "Okay maybe not but I had worse-!" The girl cringed when a sensation of warmth suddenly coursed through her palm, making her cut sting.

The pain only lasted seconds and wore off, replacing with the warm she would feel when holding her hand against a cooling mug. When having a chance to glance at her hand held in her friend's still, her eyes slid shut in relief only to do a double take in noticing the pink glow emitting from Milo's hands.

 _What the…?_ She stared in immense curiosity at the glowing hands of Milo. The boy too was staring at his hands in awe, obviously even he did not expect this either. When the glow died down, so did the warmth in Melissa's palm and all pain is gone.

She held up her hand in front of her face in expecting to find the wound. There was nothing; The cut and blood is completely gone, her hand looked exactly like it did before the injury. "H-How did you do that..?!" She gaped at Milo who was equally stunned. "Your hands just glowed and my cut is gone!"

Her voice drifted away in her remembering of yesterday - In the barn during the time with the bullies, where she suddenly started glowing in orange light and objects shot towards the boys in a raging manner. She was glowing and an odd yet magical event occured. Milo did it too and his magic made her hand heal miraculously in a split.

"I don't know how I did it," Milo's confused voice snapped Melissa out of her thoughts. "I just touched your wound and then my hands started glowing pink! And I wasn't even doing anything!" His eyes were big with wonder as he looked at his hands. "Am I magic?" He jumped in recalling. "Hey wait a minute! Melissa you glowed yesterday too!" The boy pointed out excitedly.

Through his fearful state yesterday, Milo was barely sensible enough to take in what's happened around him. But now that the topic is brought up, a memory of seeing Melissa give out an orange glow with barn tools striking in Max and Lyle's direction resurfaced.

He had no idea he could do it too in all honesty.

He stared at his hands once more, the glow already dying down from having finished the healing process. Milo wondered if there were some way to get it to work again. "Can you do this too Melissa?" He asked the girl. "If you were able to glow, maybe you can heal wounds too, just like me!"

Melissa frowned in thought. "I don't know Milo," Milo's face fell. "Yesterday was the only time I ever remembered glowing, and when I did, objects started to fly around and, you know what they did, they did something far from healing wounds," She looked at her hands and giggled. "But seriously this is pretty cool! We can do magic! And I bet we're the only ones too!"

In her hype of excitement, she didn't notice her body giving out a brightening orange glow, similar to the previous day. Rocks and natural matter on the ground started to hover though they made no striking motion compared to the barn tools yesterday.

Milo let out a surprised squeak and held out a shaky finger, grinning from ear to ear. "You're doing it again Melissa!" He slid his hand below a floating rock and 'ooed' at how warm it felt from the orange glow. "A lot of stuff is floating in mid-air!" Melissa did the same motion to a floating acorn, her eyes wide with awe. "Just like yesterday..." She cupped the acorn in both hands and it hovered still, inches above her palms. _How am I doing this?_ Her excitement melted into curiosity as it all began to sink in.

The glow died down and all the objects dropped to the ground. Melissa caught the acorn in her hands as did Milo to the rock. "Aw, it's over already?" Milo became disappointed. "That's too bad," He lowered a brow with a new thought coming in. "Or maybe it's not over yet," Melissa blinked. "What do you mean it's not over yet Milo? The light's gone and nothing's floating anymore!"

"I know," Milo put a hand to his chin in thought. "But I think I kinda notice something, a pattern of some sort." His mind started to brainstorm until it came to a possible hypothesis. "That's it!" He held Melissa's hands in his with a grin. "Melissa your floating magic thing works in your feelings!"

"Huh?" Was all Melissa could let out and she tilted her head. "Works with my feelings? I don't get it,"

"It's like this!" Without warning, Milo's hands reached for Melissa in a tickling motion, making the girl erupt into fits of laughter. As she did, her body started glowing once more and objects started to float again. "It happens when you're happy or excited!" Milo explained in realising his hypothesis is turning to reality. "And then when you're angry…" Melissa yelped when Milo pinched her arm hard, the glow and floating objects abruptly cut off.

She glared at Milo. "Hey what was that for?!" She growled and started glowing yet a third time - the objects rose too but instead of calm hovering, they rose up in a strike position before shooting right at Milo. "Oh my gosh!" Melissa cried and ducked, Milo doing the same. Fortunately, none of the them got hit by the rocks, acorns or twigs.

The children gasped at where they saw the fallen objects; The materials struck the soil hard and their lower regions were embedded in the soil. Even the twigs were snapped into two from the impact. Boy were they lucky…

"That was close!" Milo sighed in relief before quickly going to Melissa, her body's glow dying down to nothing. The girl sat in dazed silence from the occurrence. "That was weird..." She blinked and looked over herself, seeing that the glow is gone. "Wow you're actually right Milo! Magic happens around me whenever I feel excited!"

"Or angry!" Milo laughed, Melissa joining in. The boy held his aching sides and his laughs reduced to pants. He managed to catch his breath. "That's only two feelings so far Melissa, maybe it also happens when you're sad too!"

"You know, you might be right!" Melissa squeaked in her joy. "I'll tell you all about it if it happens!" She picked up the flowers she already had from the ground. "Now let's go back to Diogee! The dirty dog is still dirty and he'll be stinky unless we get these flowers to him!"

Milo gasped. "Oh my gosh you're right, Diogee!" How can I forget him?! "We'd better get to him fast before he worries about us!" Melissa nodded in agreement as they turned heel, returning to the creek bank.

When they got there, all they saw was the empty rock with no Diogee on it. The plush dog was nowhere to be found, not sunken in the bottom, not anywhere close to where it used to be. "D-Diogee?!" Milo grew overwhelmed with panic, his voice growing shaky while his eyes continuously scanned the creek. " _Diogee!_ " His cry grew anxious when he couldn't find the yellow puppy anywhere.

Diogee is gone.

* * *

 **Brigette's lullaby is 'Lullabye for A Stormy Night' by Vienna Tang :)**


	16. Diogee

Milo stared at the creek, uncertain of what to think after moments of scanning the water in search for the plush dog. From what he heard from most people, bodies of water, though he didn't know if it includes creeks, lead to an even bigger body of water; The Wide River that's a distance before Swamp Hamlet if worse.

 _He'll never get Diogee again if he ends up there..._

"I can't find him anywhere Melissa!" Milo wailed. "The water must have carried him off to the river by now!" His voice started to waver as tears threatened to spill. "We'll never find him!"

"Hey!" Melissa stopped in her continuous searching to clasp her hands on Milo's shoulder, eyes filled with determination. "Now don't you dare say that Milo Murphy! Of course we're gonna find Diogee! We're just not looking hard enough!" She dipped her hand in the flowing creek water and turned her head to the opposite direction of the creek. "Besides, the Wide River is that way!" She pointed at the direction she is facing. "The current is going the other way, it stops at an end just before the exit of Swamp Hamlet!"

She smiled warmly when Milo's despair turned into hopefulness. "Don't worry Milo, I promise you no matter what it takes, we will find that lost puppy!" She stood up and placed a fist over her chest. "Friend slash Neighbour's honour!"

Milo nodded slowly and his arm was grabbed by Melissa as he was being dragged. "The end of the creek is this way!" The girl excitedly spoke. "The water must have taken him there by now!" Milo frowned. "But what if he's not there?" The girl giggled respondingly. "Then we can just wait for the water to take Diogee to us, that's all!"

The kids stopped at the end of the creek, miniature waves from the water splashing ashore like the sea to sand. By now, dozens of Swamp Hamlet houses in the upper land have been passed by.

Milo watched Melissa as she rolled up her pink shorts before starting to wade in the creek. His shorts aren't long enough to touch the water so he reluctantly followed his friend in wading, making a self-reminder to wash his legs afterwards.

"The water's really shallow! It only reaches below your knees!" Melissa explained while they waded further. "It's not deep enough for swimming but it's fun to walk in!" Her eyes caught a hint of yellow under the clear water. "Oh look I think I found something!"

"Is it Diogee?" Milo asked excitedly. Melissa bent down so she can scoop up the object from below. She stood up and frowned at the piece of yellow, shiny rock in her hands. "No it's not Diogee, more like an Aroseekay!" She simply threw away the rock, a splash sounding as it hit home.

"Oh," Milo started growing more anxious in searching through the water. "Where could he be?"

A barking noise followed by splashing sounded and made the kids stop briefly in their search. "Did you hear that Milo?" Melissa kept her ears open for the noise. "It sounds like a dog... Can Diogee bark?" Milo scratched his head. "I don't think so." He tilted his head with a frown. "Dad forgot to give him a mouth when he made him."

The barking sounded again and it grew closer. The kids turned their heads over their shoulders to find a cream-colored puppy clumsily splashing towards them. Milo was the first thing it bounded for and it stopped at his feet, excitedly jumping and pawing at the boy's knees.

"Hey puppy! That tickles!" Milo laughed when the puppy started to lick his knee. "You're so silly!" Melissa bent down so she can pet the puppy, it gave her a lick in return. "Where did you come from?" Asked Melissa as she patted the critter. "Do you have an owner?"

As if it understood the question, the puppy yapped and pawed at Milo once more, whining until the boy picked it up.

"The puppy thinks you're his owner Milo!" Melissa grinned in amusement. "He's really happy around you!"

"He sure is!" Milo giggled and he was covered in the puppy's affectionate doggy kisses. He gingerly held the animal upfront so he can take a good look at it; The puppy's traits made him blink in total recognition.

The cream fur, long ears, odd eyes, big nose, brown back patches, tiny stubby legs and little tail. All distinguishable characteristics completely led Milo into thinking of the one dog he's ever known. No dog can ever look like him... _Could it be?_

"Diogee?"

The puppy barked happily, tail wagging continuously. All despair disappeared as Milo felt a wide smile tugging at his lips. "Diogee! It's you! It's really you!" He squealed and pulled Diogee for a hug, the puppy whining a little as he licked the boy's face.

"Melissa look! It's Diogee, he found us!" He cried in joy. He grinned when Diogee licked him again, the boy's eyes widening. "And he's not a toy anymore..." Melissa said nothing for she was staring at the former plush puppy's now real fur. The cream and brown coat is shiny and milky-scented with puppyhoood, but what intrigued her is the traces of glimmering sparkles woven in Diogee's fur.

It's as if he was just engulfed in bright light and then ended up this way when it died down. Diogee's live presence alone, it felt _magical_. Just like when she and Milo tried their tricks.

"I wonder, how did he turn real?" Melissa tilted her head and held a hand above the puppy's head, Diogee sensing it and craning up to its touch. "Toy puppies don't just turn real," Her eyes widened. "Unless it was the fairy from the Velveteen Rabbit story that turned him real!"

"But that's just a bedtime story, the Toy Fairy doesn't exist." Milo frowned and his expression changed to new-found conclusion. "But what if the Guardians did it?"

"You mean Lord Orton and all the others?" Melissa rose a brow.

"Yeah them!" Milo nodded quickly. "They're gods and they do magic! Plus, everyone believes in them! So that makes them real right?"

Melissa creased her brows. "Yeah it makes them very real alright," She said in a tone of slight flatness. _Real pistachio-loving Amateurs that throw their kids away that is._ She slid her hands in her pockets in admiration for the small dog, jamming down her disgusted thoughts.

"So, the Guardians turning Diogee into a real puppy must be a blessing!" Her excited tone masked whatever feeling she just had. "You are so lucky!"

"So I am." Milo giggled as he set Diogee on the ground, the puppy panted and sat at his owner's feet. "Not that I don't like my chaos that leads me to adventure but I like a little good luck every now and then too!"

He turned uncertain now that he fully took in the fact that the stuffed animal he grew up with is now living and breathing. "But we have a big problem Melissa." He watched Diogee roll onto his back, belly showing as he wiggled his stubby paws in the air invitingly. "Diogee is not a toy anymore. I don't know if mama and dad will still let me keep him or not." _Or even let him sleep with me._

"Oh I'm sure they'll let you keep him! He's your toy for a long time isn't he?" Melissa smiled and patted his shoulder. "Trust me, they'll let you keep Diogee! If not, he can stay at my house and you can take care of him there! I'll help take care of him too! You know, pet-sharing!"

"Really?" Milo looked very grateful. "Thanks Melissa you're the best!" He giggled when Melissa wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Of course I am," She proudly claimed. "Only the bestest one you can have by your side!"

"Arf!" Diogee yipped and ran circles around the two. Melissa grinned. "Diogee thinks so too!" She picked up the dog. "Am I right Diogee? Am I right?" She crooned and squealed when the puppy licked her nose. "Aw he thinks so too Milo! See?"

Milo smiled widely. "And he's not alone! I think so too!" Melissa squirmed in flushing pink. "Thanks buddy!" She blushed. Her eyes caught glimpse of a nearby stick and she picked it up. She waved it in front of Diogee.

"Hey Diogee! Do you know how to play fetch boy?"

* * *

Drako heaved a sigh of perspiration as he placed the heavy crate of potions down on the dusty floor. "Seriously, thanks for the boost Kyle!" The lanky former Shadow Patroller, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, flashed his friend a grateful smile. "I could have broken my back out there if I had to carry all my stuff here by myself!" He chuckled when a pair of ocelots brushed his legs, ocelot kittens trailing at their paws. "Mama and Papa Ocelot helped too but you know, even with paws and jaws, human hands are needed too!"

"Oh anything for a friend Heinz!" Drako returned the smile, dusting his hands. An adolescent ocelot pounced to sit on the Half-blood's shoulder, rubbing its head against him purring. "My, I'm not surprised that Lord Block let us go with resignation. And I'm glad he did it after he released our feline friends." He brushed his fingers on the young ocelot nose.

"Oh so am I," Heinz nervously laughed, stopping abruptly. "Aw geez you really... _Kyle_ I don't know what to say!" He shyly looked around the inner, giant tree home that led from the back of Drako's cottage while the latter continued to put the new housemate's belongings in a good place. He felt guilty, rendering himself homeless only for someone he least expected to take him in. "After being not in contact for a decade I can't believe you still have the heart to actually share your house with me!"

"Well what do you expect Heinz?" Drako rolled his eyes in disbelief. "The ten years of drifting away caused by patrolling differences is over. We are free and back together; Just us, the children and our little ocelot family. You know, we're back to how we used to be - Beginning to relive those years of life again."

Heinz nodded and he smiled from ear-to-ear, eyes never leaving the surroundings. Outside, Drako's cottage is small, oddly placed really close to a giant oak tree. The inside shocked him to bits - The small little cottage led to an even bigger space inside the oak tree itself.

The walls are super tall, the only 'windows' being the few tiny to medium holes that littered the inner trunk; Large bumps containing hollows filled with books and study material occupied a ring of trunk, meters above ground blocked by leaf curtains. A soft, velvet couch sat at one corner along with a lamp - Even having a round tapestry carpet at the foot. A miniature desk stood clad with a pen and paperwork close by.

The tree may not have any more rooms but the whole space alone is already a bedroom, a living room and a possible study combined in one; A very convenient space fit for a family indeed.

The oak tree's leaves above acted as a roof. The lights of day seeped through the leaves creating specks of light on the ground. One large hollow contained three sleeping forms. A young brown-haired preteen girl with two younger kids, another girl and a young boy, cuddling close to her.

After a couple more minutes of placing Heinz's belongings in designated places, the two adults flew up to the hollow that contained the sleeping kids. The oldest one blinked sleepily and yawned, her eyes a shade of dark blue matching her father's.

"Hi dad,"

"Hey Vanessa sweetie,"

Heinz ran his fingers across the girl's hair as she smiled, carefully sitting up as to not disturb the younger kids' slumber. Drako had the same moment of affection with the younger kids, brushing away the long slick of hair on the boy's face and stroking the girl's cheek, her hands reaching up to hold Drako's in her sleep.

"Bradley and Amanda are doing fine." Vanessa said to the Half-blood adult who continued to gaze lovingly at his children. "It took a little while to convince them that dad isn't like the other Patrols," Heinz flinched. "But don't worry, they accepted it and are cool with us staying here."

"That's good..." Drako murmured with a nod, smiling at Heinz is they floated down to the ground, leaving Vanessa to return to napping with the kids. "See? I told you my children will approve of you didn't I?" He placed a hand on the slouchy friend. "Trust me Heinz, everything's going to be alright."

"Thanks Kyle." Heinz felt much better. "Boy am I glad I still have you. You are way better than _them_ you know." He referred to certain people who he despised greatly. "Oh they may have fame and each other, but it's too bad they don't know the better side of life!"

He chuckled and gazed up at the leafy canopy. "You know, this tree of yours is pretty tall for a one-roomer. I like it, though I might have some plans." He laid back. "When that King Block steps down or when something happens to stop the Shadow rule, I'm gonna build this huge tower for me and Vanessa. It's gonna be _big_! Multiple floors and oh! I'm putting a dome-shaped canopy that can fold back and forth! I'll call it, Doofenshmirtz Incorporated!"

Drako rose a brow. "Oh so you're starting a company?"

"Of course! Not just any company though!" Heinz whipped up a metal contraption from his coat. "One that promotes all my inators! You know, like a museum! Except with machines, inators, machines." He rambled on and on about his future. "And for the fun of it, maybe I can get one of those animal nemesi from Francis, the Anacardian animal trainer! Oh you should have seen the hat-wearing critters! They sure are good at whatever stuff they do!"

Drako nodded absent-mindedly and sighed, his friend rambling on. Several flashbacks rang in his mind regarding memories of one night that took place seven years ago. He remembered it all clearly; The loss of baby Milo, Lord Balthazar's pained state and witnessing Lord Orton get consumed by rage. He also recalled the 'funeral' he took part in that night.

 _It's been a long time. I wonder how the Guardians are doing?_ Drako's eyes clouded with worry. _I hope they're doing fine._ His hand enclosed in a fist. _I hope_ ** _their kids_** _are fine. Then their fathers wouldn't be so down._

He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree trunk, Heinz's endless chattering adding the noise to the air as he focused on breathing, clearing his mind of stressful thoughts.

* * *

"Milo! Melissa! Are you there?!"

Melissa and Milo sat up at their names being called, their rubbing on Diogee's belly stopped briefly. The puppy rose an ear in seeing the kids stare at a certain man some place away, clearly looking for the said kids. "Dad we're over here!" cried Melissa as she wove her hand. "We're here Mr Chase!" Added Milo audibly.

Richard wiped the sweat from his forehead and gave the two a friendly smile, approaching them. "Ah there you are," He bent over to let Melissa hug him before he patted Milo's head. "So, did you two have fun together?"

"Yeah!" Both chorused energetically, Diogee barking as well. "We did so much together dad!" Melissa excitedly talked. "We played tag, pretended to be Guardians, did magic tricks and-!" She said all too quickly at one go.

Richard chuckled and gave Melissa's head a ruffle. "Wow slow down honey!" He placed his hands on his hips, glancing at both kids. "Now that's a lot of stuff you did…" He frowned. "Wait did you just say that you did magic?"

Melissa nodded. "Yup! I scraped my hand in a flower bush but Milo healed it!" She showed Richard her open palm, clean with no trace of wound. Milo bounced a little in excitement. "Melissa can make stuff float with her feelings!" He held up a finger. "Don't let anyone make Melissa angry, trust me they're not gonna like that!"

The man laughed heartily. "Well that's amazing you two! Man I wish I could see that someday!" Melissa giggled and hugged her father's arm. Milo held Diogee in one arm and hopefully looked up at the man. "Is it time to go to the village now Mr Chase?" He tugged at the adult's shirt. "Is mama looking for me?"

"Of course! And she's with some people who really want to see you again. Bet you know who," The boy tilted his head. "Who?" He blinked. "Oh it's a surprise, you'll know when you get there." Richard chuckled and patted Milo's head. "Now let's get going shall we? We can't have your mama waiting any longer."

"Okay!" Milo grinned and they are on their way. Diogee gave Milo a lick in the middle of his and Melissa's excited word exchange. "I'm gonna tell mama everything Melissa and I did. And I can't wait to show her Diogee! I hope I can still keep him!" Said the boy cheerfully.

"I told you Milo! Diogee is your toy puppy for a long time!" Melissa chided with a playful elbow. "Of course your mama will let you keep him!"

Richard glanced over his shoulder, chuckling at the kids' conversation and now having noticed the cartoony yet real puppy in Milo's arms. He recalled the boy's father showing him a sketch of the exact same dog, saying he'll make it into a stuffed animal to give his son. The design looked silly, humorous. Even he laughed at it himself, laughed at how very cartoony yet child-friendly the dog is designed.

No laughter now however. Instead of in paper, he saw the dog in reality; Carried in Milo's arms as it looked around, panting happily like any other puppy. According to what the kids talked about, he picked up the detail of the creature once being Milo's stuffed animal - a toy brought to life during a brief period of loss in the creek. First his daughter and her friend discovering their inherited magic and now...

Richard wondered if all this time, the young children have been guided by their superiors and now that they're past exiting the baby stage, starting to get their blessings or having destiny's traits beginning to show.

"Your puppy is cute," Richard smiled at Milo, fingers reaching out for Diogee to sniff. "But you know he's gonna be a big responsibility now that he's no longer a toy." Milo payed close attention. "Now that he's real, he needs to be fed, bathed, given water and walked about." He rose a brow. "Think you can do that?"

Milo frowned. "I can bathe, walk and give him water." He said. "But I don't know what to feed him." He tilted his head. "What do puppies eat?"

Richard took his time to think. "Well he's still a puppy, but he looks old enough to no longer need milk at least," Diogee originating from a mom and litter? I doubt. "I'm not exactly sure on what dogs exactly eat." Milo's face fell. "But I know someone who does!"

Richard gave a knowing smile as Milo lit up.

"Why don't you talk to your mom about it? If I recall, she had a dog before when she was a kid so I bet she knows what food to give Diogee." The man suggested. "And if anything else, you can also ask her how to take care of Diogee if something goes wrong."

The boy nodded in understanding, taking in the advice. "Okay Mr Chase, I'll talk to mama." He grinned up at the man. "And I promise I'll take good care of Diogee! He's my best friend and we should take care of each other!" He hugged the puppy, Diogee whining and covering his boy with more doggy kisses.

Melissa pouted. "Hey what about me?" She whined.

"Of course, you're my best friend too Melissa!" Milo wrapped an arm around her. The girl giggled and enveloped Milo in hers. "That's better," She smiled in satisfaction. She held his arm. "Now let's hurry and go to your mama!" She picked up the pace. "Let's go!"

Milo laughed as they ran through Swamp Hamlet, carefree and happy. Several villagers watched them with smiles and the occasional waves. The two didn't seem to acknowledge who they were passing by. They just went on, laughing with one another all the while urging each one to go faster.

Max and Lyle, who sat on some barrels talking to each other, blinked in seeing the kid they brutally bullied the previous day running past. _Happy_ , not caring who he sees while holding his puppy. Melissa was right by Milo's side to make things more awkward.

Max's hand went up for his eye in feeling the swelling that is yet to cease and Lyle felt his abdominal region where Melissa pinched hard. None of them knew that a small girl like Melissa can inflict so much pain, they totally underestimated her. The two opened their mouths to call out the two, give them a couple snide remarks but found nothing good to say. They gave up and returned to their bored talk instead...

Richard stood towering over the two, eyes hard with spite. The man was yet to give them a piece of his mind for messing with his daughter and Milo so seeing them made him thirsty to do just so.

"Milo, Melissa, you and Diogee go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." He called out when the two stopped halfway, looking at him over their shoulders. They saw Max and Lyle who gave them the narrow eyes the second Richard wasn't looking.

While he could have cowered in fear, Milo felt braver, Now with Melissa at his side. The girl was giving them the cold stare just as Milo himself felt like doing the same, only his kind nature won't let him do so. He tugged Melissa's arm. "Let's just go to my mama, I don't want any business with them, especially not today." He whispered.

Luckily, Melissa agreed immediately. "Okay," She whispered back and they ran off, albeit Melissa shot the two bullies one last glare of threat before she and Milo fully disappeared to leave Richard to deal with Max and Lyle…

Words of outrage can be heard throughout the village causing many heads to whip up and glance at the source. Milo and Melissa briefly saw a pair of couples that appear to be Max and Lyle's parents among the heads to face the scene. Unsurprised and knowing this is coming, the parents made no objection to Richard's scolding and just watched with looks of 'I told you so' aimed at their kids.

"Well, they had it coming." Melissa flatly spoke, still moving her feet. "That's what they get for messing with us." Milo nodded in agreement and looked over his shoulder for the last. _I hope they learnt their lesson._ He sighed and focused ahead.

Brigette sat up from where she sat in front of Swamp Hamlet's Healers' cottage to welcome the kids. "Melissa! Milo! Over here!" She called out with a wave. From beside her, a blonde preteen rose up and squealed in seeing the brown-haired boy running their way.

"Milo!"

"Sara!"

The boy gasped in delight and made his pace faster, putting Diogee down and opened his arms wide. He lept into his big sister's arms and laughed as he was being twirled around. Sara during her time away from her mom and brother had grown - Being eleven years old, the girl is no longer little as she used to be when milo was first found an a baby.

Now she's become tall, nearly reaching her mother's shoulder and her sky blue eyes are as energetic as always. She still kept her trademark bleached blue and white shirt paired with the purple pants that have ripped edges. As big as she is now, Sara is still Sara and she loved Milo very much, just like she always had.

"I missed you so much!" Sara squeezed Milo in a tight hug. She looked her brother from head to toe. "And you've grown in just days!"

Milo giggled. "You too Sara!" He cuddled close. "You're bigger than me now!" The girl rolled her eyes. "Well duh! I'm your big sister for crying out loud!" She laughed.

The blonde girl noticed Melissa and she smiled. "Oh hey Melissa! It's been a while!" The ginger girl tilted her head. "Sara it's only been a week!" She mused. Milo went in between them both, confusion on his face. "You two met already?"

The girls nodded. "I met Melissa sometime during her first day in the village." Sara explained, looking down at Melissa with friendly eyes. "She was so bouncy back then, everyone liked her!"

Melissa rolled her eyes and huffed. "Sara you're embarrassing me!" Sara laughed and squeezed the girl. "Just doing my job Melissa!" She teased.

In their small talk, they didn't realise that Brigette is walking up to them with a brown-haired man leaning for support on her shoulder. Melissa gasped in seeing the adults and quickly pulled away grab Milo's attention.

"What is it Melissa?" The boy questioned with a lowered brow. The girl pointed front and Milo faced the direction, a smile of glee forming on his lips. "Mama!" He was about to run to her only to freeze in taking in the sight of the man who had his arm around Brigette's shoulder.

The man stared at Milo for a good five seconds before all fatigue turned into longing. "Hey buddy." He held out his arm, smiling brightly.

Milo squeaked a sob and before he knew it, he was crying out one word and running to the man with open arms.

 _"Daddy!"_


	17. Slipping Away

Martin smiled tearfully as he knelt down to embrace his boy. It had been far too long. Milo sniffled and exhaled shakily, taking in the signature musk of wood that belonged to his father.

The Murphy man had changed since went away - not personality wise, but rather in appearance. One day, he was sickly but still strong enough to walk on his own or sit outside with the family, including playing with the kids.

Now under the thick robe that shielded his pale skin, are all skin and bones. Even the uncovered parts of Martin's arms and legs looked thinner; Appetite loss coming with being sick did a great toll on him.

There were noticeable bags underneath Martin's eyes from lack of sleep, yet the brown pupils still had the infinite, loving warmth he had for his wife and kids. He's still the same, but at the same time he's not. Milo started to wonder if being sick actually changes your body to look like… _this._

Nonetheless, he didn't care. All the emotion from seeing his dad again had completely taken over and Milo became a crying wreck, never minding how cold Martin's hands are when they touched his skin in the hug. The other three girls are holding in their tears of sympathy for the touching sight - At least sympathy in Melissa's case. Brigette and Sara's tears contain that and... Something else Milo is too overwhelmed to notice or look deep into.

"I miss you so much dad," Milo sobbed. "Mama does too." He gave a small smile when Brigette after hiding her tearshed, joined in the hug, embracing from behind Milo and her arms wrapped around Martin. Sara joined too, hugging from Martin's side.

Melissa watched the scene in utter joy, feeling beyond happy for her friend. His family is whole once again, and she couldn't be happier in seeing him happy. Richard came up to her side, pulling her close while he watched the Murphys.

Milo saw the two from his family's arms and remembered having some stuff to share with them. He briefly pried off from their grasp so he can introduce Melissa to Martin. "Dad, this is Melissa, my best friend!" He grinned at the girl. "She played with me this morning! She saved me from bullies yesterday too!"

"Aw that's so nice of her." The man smiled warmly at the little girl. "Man, you've grown a lot Melissa, you were a lot smaller the last time I last saw you," Melissa blushed slightly and Martin frowned, turning to his son for a moment. "And did you say bullies?" Alarm became evident. "What did they to you?!"

At this, Brigette looked pained as did Richard, the two briefly glancing at Milo who shrunk at the memory. "We'll tell you another time dear," Brigette brushed her hand against Martin's chest, resting her head on his shoulder, turning her voice into a whisper inaudible to the kids. "Maybe when the kids aren't around."

The man looked doubtful but his wife had a point. Whatever happened is clearly something that should not be brought up, especially in front of the kids.

"Okay my love," Martin shrugged and flashed Melissa a thankful grin. "You're being a great friend to Milo, you know that? Thank you so much for looking out for him..." He went forward and reached down so he can brush Melissa's cheek, the girl smiling kindly in return. "You're just like your dad."

Melissa giggled and Richard looked away sheepishly, hands in his pockets at the compliment. "Oh Martin don't pull this kind of thing now - not in front of them," He gestured to the kids, turning redder when both the kids and adults laughed at how red he's already been.

It didn't last long however when Martin started to splutter; Splutters turning to severely dry coughs that sounded like the ones people did when coughing out droplets. Brigette immediately had her arm in front of her daughter and scared son - pushing them back and away from their dad as Richard rushed to his side, patting his back to ease the pain.

"Daddy, are you okay?!" Milo cried from behind Brigette's arm, Sara wrapping her arms around him in her worry. The coughing didn't sound too good, it scared him. Melissa cowered close to him and Sara in her fear. "Mr Murphy?!" She squeaked in terror.

The man spluttered one more time behind a cupped hand. "I'm okay kids-!" He coughed. "I'm just-!" He spluttered some more making Richard pat his back more. Milo stared at the scene as he held onto his mother and sister's arms. He didn't understand. Wasn't his father supposed to be better now that he's home? Why is he still coughing horribly?

"Mama what's wrong with dad?" Asked Milo shakily, tugging on his mother's dressing. "Why is he still doing that?" Every second of Martin's coughing is making him scared the longer he heard it. They sounded much worse than before he left. Milo didn't like it one bit...

Brigette appeared pained, but she quickly masked that with a sad yet assuring smile for her boy. "Milo sweetie, daddy's just fine, not exactly better yet but all he needs now is some rest-!"

A single, violent cough from Martin made the woman grow stiff. Milo and Melissa gave scared cries and Sara tried her best to keep them at ease. It stopped after a couple seconds. The four in the room took their time to recover before Brigette made first word.

"M-Martin, honey are you alright?" Brigette reached out to her husband only to freeze. Her eyes grew wide with horror when she saw what came from the dreadful sound of sickness. Richard too was stiffened upon seeing it and his expression turned grave serious.

Consecutively, Milo and Melissa grew stable enough to see Martin take hoarse breaths, his hand that covered his mouth shook as it pulled away. Melissa immediately regretted doing so and recoiled into Sara's arms, panic rising within her.

Milo just stared with horror in seeing what scared his friend off. The boy's eyes fixated on the droplets of bright-red blood on Martin's hand. _They weren't when dad coughed before..._ He frowned and reached out to hold Sara's arm before he shook slightly.

The sight stunned him so much that he didn't acknowledge the Swamp City Healers rushing out of their cottage to Martin's aid. Brigette ran after him in distress while Milo, Sara and Melissa are drawn away from the scene by the anxious Richard. Even as he was being taken away, Milo never took his eyes off his fallen father is he was being surrounded by healers.

 _Why is he sick? Why is dad still sick?_ The question repeated over and over in Milo's mind. Even as Sara picked him up with his front resting on her shoulder, Milo kept staring at the scene still until it fully disappeared from his sight...

Milo couldn't get any good night's sleep that night. Everyone in the household is asleep - His parents, Sara and even Diogee. Though as asleep as they seem, his father didn't seem to do so quite well, considering the hoarse breaths he let out and occasional gasps of near suffocation. Coughs are a thing too, though the family was lucky that there was less blood tonight than earlier that day…

Martin was allowed home from being looked over by the Healer and is given 'complete bed rest'. The boy didn't know what it meant but he observed that ever since the Healer recommended it, his mother refused to let his father get up at all costs - even though Martin seemed 'fine' and merely wanted to get a glass of water.

He lay enveloped in the darkness of his hammock, the only lighting received is from the moon; shining through the windows and casting on him from the open provided by the hammock. Diogee whimpered and twitched his hind paw in puppy slumber, making Milo giggle softly.

"I'm glad mama let you stay with us Diogee," Whispered the boy to the sleeping pup. "I'll be less lonely now that you're here." He wrapped an arm around the sleeping ball of fur in remembering his family's reaction to the pup.

One glance of the living toy stunned Brigette and Sara, consecutively making them fall in love with his cuteness. Thus, the puppy is allowed to stay and became part of the Murphy family - and Milo was overjoyed to say the least.

The boy sighed restlessly, staring up at the ceiling and his eyes slid shut. He still couldn't sleep. So much has happened and it's affecting him. He's supposed to be happy, now that his father is back. But with the sickness still lingering, Milo isn't so sure. _Had the trip been for nothing? Will his father have to go away again? What_ _if he leaves them again? What if he... doesn't come back?_ More questions flooded the seven-year old mind as he tried his hardest to sleep…

The next morning, Milo stretched his arms and yawned to the soft hand of Brigette that brushed his cheek. He blinked sleepily before sitting up, smiling at his mother. Sara was also awake and she stood beside the bed while her mother carefully brought Milo down from his sleeping place.

He looked around with the still lingering tiredness. The sun was already out and sunlight seeped through, bringing light into the Murphy home. Milo blinked. _Did he wake up too late?_ His thought was disrupted when Brigette laid her hand on his head, ocean eyes gazing into Milo's with noticeable grief.

"Is something wrong mama?" Asked Milo in concern. "You look sad."

Brigette sighed and forced a smile for her confused boy. "No, nothing's wrong Milo. I'm fine. See?" She gave a weak chuckle and tousled Milo's hair to further assure him. "A little tired but still, I'm as good as ever."

She kissed Milo's forehead and stood up, glancing at the sleeping lump on the bed and back at Milo. "Sara and I are going to the village to pick up a few things." She slipped on her hazel wood coat, pulling on the hood. "In the meantime, I need you and Diogee to stay and keep an eye on your father-!"

The trio of people froze when a dry cough sounded from Martin. The man shook in doing so but curled up afterwards, groaning softly in his interrupted slumber. The woman returned to Milo. "Can you do that for me?"

Milo looked up at Brigette and nodded, smiling determinedly. "Yes mama! I'll keep my eye on dad twenty-four seven!" He saluted with a grin. "You can count on me and Diogee!" On cue and in hearing his name, Diogee crawled out from under the bed and barked, agreeing with his owner.

"Good boy, thank you for helping out, Milo." Brigette kissed her son's forehead and smiled at the puppy, scratching his head. "I know I can trust you two." She stood up and made her way for the door. "We'll be back with lunch alright? We should be back by then." She held in a laugh at seeing the puppy whine in feeling excluded, reaching out to him when he padded at her feet. "And of course I'll bring lunch for you too Diogee!"

The puppy yapped happily and licked the woman's hand while wagging his tail. Sara bounded over to hug Milo. "See you later little brother! We'll catch you, Diogee and dad later!"

"Okay Sara! Bye!" Milo smiled brightly and waved at his sister and mother as they left.

Now Milo is all alone - With only Diogee and Martin who is yet to get out of bed.

Diogee whined and pawed at Milo's knee, walking a circle and whining again. "What's wrong boy?" Milo rose a brow. "Do you need to go outside?" Diogee barked and pawed at Milo again; He really needed to go and fast.

"Okay come on!" Milo ran outside with the little puppy following suit. It took a minute to find an isolated spot for Diogee where he can do his business in peace - At a bush blooming with the same flowers Melissa picked supposedly for Diogee's bath, back when he was a stuffed animal.

The puppy finished relieving himself and came out of the bush. Milo blinked in surprise when the puppy kicked some dirt into the area he did in, covering it up. When done, the puppy stood at Milo's feet and shook himself, barking at his owner happily as if to say 'I'm done and I flushed! Aren't I smart?'

"Wow I didn't even train you to do that yet!" Milo laughed and picked up the puppy. "Good boy Diogee!" Diogee yapped and licked Milo's face. The boy giggled and put him down. "Let's go home now. Dad might wake up soon and we're not there!"

The puppy barked and followed Milo, running back to their wooden home. Just across the place however did Milo stop and look in disbelief at a sight that bothered him slightly.

Martin was awake but literally out of bed. Sitting outside on the wooden bench outside their house and he is still coughing. _Badly._ The man managed to catch his breath after a couple splutters and smiled weakly at Milo and the puppy as they stood. "Hey Milo, Diogee..." He whispered in a feeble voice and held out an arm.

"Dad!" Milo cried and bolted for his father. While the man could have hugged Milo with whatever strength he had, he was instead surprised when he felt the boy pushing him back, only failing because of his small and petite size.

"Woah Milo, slow down you little chipper." Martin chuckled and gently pulled Milo away, the boy still seeming to push and shove even when centimeters away from even touching his dad. The boy's attempts slowed when he was picked up and set beside the adult.

Milo was frowning seriously. "Dad you're supposed to stay in bed! You're still not well!" He glanced at the door and then back at Martin. "You must go back inside!"

To Milo's astonishment, Martin made no move of going back inside. Instead, sighed and gave a look that made Milo feel very sorry for him. "Oh come on Milo, I miss being outside so much." Martin wistfully spoke. "You know that feeling you get when you're sick and then you have to stay inside all the time? Without going out at all?" His eyes clouded with desperation as he took a whiff, albeit wheezed in the process. "Believe it or not, even when at the Hiranos I wasn't allowed to go outside at all."

Milo found himself caught in a double bind. He felt sorry for Martin and his wanting to be outside after ages of being indoors - Milo himself could relate to a situation like this too. But at the same time, Martin is still sick, and Milo knows that it's always best to stay inside rather than out... What can he do?

He finally came to a decision; Martin is staying outside but with one condition.

"Okay dad, you can sit out here." Milo smiled and held up a finger, turning serious. "But only for five minutes. Okay?"

"Only five minutes? Aww." Martin pretended to be disappointed and he pouted, crossing his arms. "Can't it be a little longer?" Milo tilted his head and looked deep in thought. "Well…" The boy shrugged. _It'll only be for a little while. Daddy could use some fresh air too to help him breathe._

"Okay, make that twenty minutes!" Said the boy as last. Martin smiled thankfully. "Thanks son... You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this." Milo rested his head on Martin's lap, smiling when the man slid his hand underneath him and lifted, to put him on his lap so he can rest his head close to his chest. His arms wrapped around the boy in secure warmth and love.

The boy winced as first, hearing how raspy Martin's lungs sounded. But then he grew comfortable when his ear picked up the soothing heartbeat that continued to go through the hoarse storm. Milo reached up to cling to the hem of Martin's robe while keeping the side of his face pressed against his chest, listening to the heart's gentle rhythm.

Martin gazed down lovingly at his boy with a sigh. "You know Milo? You never failed to make me and mama happy every single day. You're one of a kind; Gentle, understanding," He chuckled. "You're one of the greatest little boys out there I have ever known." He pulled Milo in for a hug. "And I'm very, _very_ lucky to have you as my son."

Milo reached up to place his hands on Martin's chest. "And I'm lucky to have you! The greatest dad in the whole world!" He leaned close in a snuggle. "No matter how sick you are, you never stopped helping me and mama and Sara. You did so many things for us, including me! You tuck me in every night, tell me the greatest stories about you and Murphy's law and, well a lot more!" He hugged his father, voice growing soft. "I didn't even get to say thank you..."

"Oh, I don't need you to say 'thank you' for all of that Milo," Martin hoisted the boy up so they shared gazes. "All the thanks I'll ever need for what I do for you is _you_." He poked the boy's chest and held him ever so near and dear. "You mean a lot more to me than a mere two words son. Remember that,"

The boy nodded shakily as he sniffed slightly. His clinging onto his father grew more tighter and he refused to let go. Martin's breaths were still uneasy and Milo couldn't stop wincing when hearing the hoarse breaths radiate through his father's body. It definitely hurt him and he wanted him better so badly.

Sadly, he knew that Martin was hopeless. Didn't say a word but Milo could tell... The Hiranos couldn't cure him, that's why they sent him back home. But the Hiranos aren't the only major healer families around. There's the Belonees, some relatives of Scott who is Swamp Hamlet's temporary healer and the Underwoods, family of Eileen Underwood - the best and most advanced Healer ever existed.

Milo clung on to the hope like it was his last possession with meaning left on earth.

"You know what dad, you're not gonna be like this forever," Milo said determinedly, causing Martin's brows to rise slightly at the words. The boy gave his father a snuggle bound with a promising smile. "There's plenty of healers out there who you haven't gone too yet! The Hiranos are just one family that don't know how to cure you. But maybe there are other Healer Families that do!"

Martin's face fell when Milo threw his arms around his waist. "Trust me, you will get better daddy! You won't be sick anymore and you can spend all the time you want outside with all of us! You have to believe in yourself, and hope for the best! It will come to you, I just know it!"

Those words tore Martin into two. He's dying; Anytime soon he could be gone from the face of earth. Brigette and Sara knew but Milo. His young, _innocent_ little Milo... The boy believes that he'll still be alive by the time there ever is a cure for his pain. Martin felt his his heart writhe and twist with immense despair. How will he be able to deal with it when the time comes?

There is definitely no telling on what the boy will think when his father breathes his last. Life after that will consist of a grieving single parent and a sister too sad to comfort her confused little brother. One day without a doubt, Milo will come to the fact that his father can no longer be with him and Martin feared terribly for that.

The poor child will never be the same again...

Milo being young as he is, still needed his father. _His Papa._ He already lost the first one, the Anacardian deity he barely even remembered. He doesn't deserve to suffer from losing yet another - especially the one that raised him for the longest time in his life. **He had to keep living.** He had to keep staying with Milo! He had to...

 _Oh who am I kidding?_ Martin let out a shuddered sigh, eyes closing tightly as a single tear slid down. Nothing can be done about it. _Living to the fullest is just a mere fantasy._ As much as he wanted to be alive and continue being there for his family, there is just _nothing_ that can be done to end his suffering.

Looking at the boy, the man already felt more pained - If his son ever saw him die, he'll suffer too much when all has sunken in. And at such a young age, he's prone to nightmares. Nightmares of his final seconds going on while Milo is helpless. It's all too much for him. Martin refused to let that happen… at least, not when the boy is around.

"Milo, can I ask you to do me a favour son?"

Milo sat up immediately, fiercely nodding at his father's question. "Yup yup!" Grinned the boy. "What do you want me to do?" Martin ran his hand across Milo's hair and faced the bushes where the boy ran out from. "Do you remember the raspberries we picked for mama that one time?"

Milo nodded and turned his head to the bushes - The area contained many edible kinds of berries, including rasp. "I need you to pick as many as you can." The man smiled gently. "And when you're done and back, we can eat them together. Sound good?"

"Uh-huh!" Milo licked his lips in thinking of the raspberries. He picked up a basket from under the bench before running off, Diogee following suit while Martin's eyes followed them. "I won't take long dad! I'm a very fast berry picker! I'll grab the best ones, you'll see!" Milo called out over his shoulder before going to the greens.

Martin didn't answer. In determination to accomplish the man's request, Milo didn't see him giving one last smile before letting out a shuddered breath. His lungs felt like leaves shrivelling up. His body was hurting again and it was the worst. Martin could feel himself drifting away from an incoming loss of consciousness.

Loss of consciousness has been common for Martin for quite a while and he's often recovered from them. This time, he couldn't be so sure. He felt his body give away and his voice grew soft and hoarse when he choked out.

"I'm sorry Milo..."

It was the last sentence to be whispered out by Martin as his eyes slid shut...

Meanwhile in the bushes, Milo had already picked up a lot of berries, enough to fill the basket. Now he was making his way back home only to trip on a rock, making a laceration on his lower leg before the foot. The boy hissed in pain as he looked at his wound. Diogee went around him whimpering in concern, sniffing Milo's wound.

"I'm okay Diogee, it's just a cut." Milo stood up flinching in resisting the pain. "And it's not that big!" The cut may only be as thick as a strand of hair but it hurt badly. A tiny trickle of blood streamed down giving Milo the chills. Blood scared him, but with what happens to him a lot, he had no choice but to see those.

Shakily, the boy pressed his hand on the wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding. He cried as it stung but he kept his hand on the wound. Diogee went forward to sniff his owner's injury only for a sudden glow of pink to emit from Milo's hand. The puppy yipped in surprise and backed away steadily. Milo stared at his hand in total surprise, the warm sensation washing away the pain as it continued to glow.

It was just like yesterday when he touched Melissa's wound. The exact same thing happened and it made her cut not just heal but fully disappear; Like it was never there from the start.

The glow died down and Milo pulled his hand away, gasping when he saw that the laceration has disappeared _completely_. No scar, no trace of it ever being there. Even Milo's hand itself was free of any bloodstain from pressing on the injury. "D-Diogee did you see that?!" Milo excitedly pointed at where the laceration once was. Diogee barked and sniffed at his owner's leg. "My hand! It glowed and then my scratch is gone! Just like the one Melissa got from picking flowers!"

The boy stared in wonder at his hand. "Wait a minute… I did it yesterday but I wasn't doing anything except touch Melissa's wound. I only touched mine too, but I wasn't doing anything else either!"He glanced at Diogee and then back at his hand in curiosity. "How am I doing that?" He whispered lowly. His hand heals wounds exposed to his touch. How and _why_ is he able to do that?

The puppy didn't respond but rose an ear in questioning. He had no idea what to make of his owner's situation either. "…I guess you wouldn't know either Diogee," Milo sighed in relent. _Oh well._ "Looks like it'll take a while before I find out." He opened his hand. I _didn't even get to show mama and dad yet._ He frowned. _Mama and dad..._

He just remembered what he was doing here in the first place.

"Diogee oh my gosh, I forgot!" Milo suddenly cried and picked up the basketful of raspberries. "Dad's still waiting for us with the raspberries!" Diogee got to his paws and helped pick up whatever raspberries fell out of the basket when Milo picked it up rather hurriedly. "We gotta get these back to him!" The boy heaved a little with the basket before adjusting to the weight. "We don't want him to wonder why we took so long!"

The puppy yapped in agreement and they sped off. Unknown to Milo, Diogee held the stray raspberries in his mouth and savoured them happily, the fur around his mouth turning red-violet with sweet juice.

When they arrived, Martin was still sitting in his spot, eerily still aside from the very faint rise and fall from his chest. From afar, he looked as good as dead - Milo's mind is too young to understand such concept and the boy kept going, giggling along the way. "Dad! Dad! I'm back with the raspberries you asked for!" Milo excitedly spoke and placed the basket on the empty spot between him and his father.

Martin did not stir or move in response. His eyes remained shut as he continued letting out soft, raspy breaths.

 _Is he taking a nap?_ Milo frowned. _We_ _didn't even have lunch yet! Silly daddy!_ The boy giggled and climbed onto Martin's lap, nuzzling the man's chest. "Dad did we take so long that you took a nap? Naptime should be after lunchtime and not before!"

The man still didn't move.

Diogee gave a whimper and poked his nose at the adult fingers that slid over the edge of the bench. Giving them a lick in hoping to rouse him up. The man still have no response and Diogee whined frantically, beginning to paw at them and jump up, snapping and barking at the man.

"Dad?" Milo flinched in hearing Diogee's barking and continuous scrabbles to try and wake Martin. "Dad come on, it's time to get up! Diogee says so too!" The boy's tone was jolly. "Come on! Wake up! Wake up! You can nap again later! The raspberries won't be sweet forever!" Milo shook Martin's shoulder and leaning over in the process.

As he did, Martin still made no response. Instead, slid to the side and onto the bench from the pressure of the boy's body. Milo jumped back in shock with a squeak, eyes growing wide with alarm in seeing his father fall. The man's mouth hang open but nothing came out.

Milo started to grow scared. How did he not wake up after that? "Dad?" The boy shook the elder again. "Dad come on, you gotta get up," No response. Milo started to grow in dread. _Why isn't he waking up?_ "Dad," His voice came out broken. The boy shook the man once more. "We gotta eat the berries I brought you," Milo's voice started to waver the longer the unresponsiveness. "Dad…"

The boy leapt down from the bench and pulled hard on Martin's arm, a hopefully final attempt that can wake him up. The pull did nothing but drag the man's body closer to the edge of the bench and Milo dropped the arm, gasping in seeing that even a strong force like that failed to awaken him. Milo started shaking terribly and stepped back, whipping his head in all directions.

 _"Help!"_ The boy cried in anxiously looking around for anything, anyone, who might know how to fix this. _"Somebody!"_ Nothing. _"Anybody!"_ Milo's eyes glistened with tears and they shut tightly then reopened - fresh tears sliding down at last.

 _"Help…"_

Milo bit his lip and slowly made his way to Martin who still didn't wake up, Milo had never felt so scared, helpless, in his entire life since the Maxes. While he usually felt better most of the time, this one is different; Brigette and Sara aren't around and Martin can't fill in for them.

 _Never had Milo felt so alone either..._

The boy slid into the man's arms, head right beneath his chin and cried silently; His sobs blocking out the female cries and rushing footsteps that sounded across him.


	18. Healing

Things seemed to be dropping from happy to more unhappy at a quicker pace than one would think. Milo sat quivering, his brows furrowed in a glare that never left the house where his mother and Sara entered at Martin's request to see them. Earlier, the Healer that tended to his father said that he couldn't be cured and will die anytime soon.

The words received two different reactions from the remaining Murphy trio. Brigette broke down into tears, ramming into the house to see her husband - a crying Sara following suit. Milo however was different. He did shed a tear but not out of grief like his mother and Sara...

He threw a fit.

He screamed his heart out at the Healer, calling him a _liar_ in the process.

He then gave him a threat, followed by the cold shoulder.

A short distance from Milo, the Healer that tended to Martin couldn't help but fix his eyes on the boy with guilt. He shouldn't have mentioned the worsening illness and that Martin was dying in front of his son. The mom and sister took it but not the boy. The Healer could have reached out to talk some sense into the upset child but hesitated.

Milo looked so mad that one touch will make him lash out unexpectedly. The Healer just stood his ground in waiting for any further happening. The boy wouldn't want to speak to him anyways, let alone hear him out.

 _It's not fair… **not fair!**_ The boy gritted his teeth in slightly raising his head, glare casting on the Healer who didn't seem to notice. His father's sickness has worsened and he will die soon? How dare he lie to his mother? To Sara? _To him?_ Milo had never felt so angry at someone in his whole life. Martin will get better, the boy refused to let go of the hope. He just has to...

A puppy whine sounded from Milo's feet as Diogee stood in his hind paws to rest his front on Milo's knees. The cream puppy whimpered and reaching up with his muzzle, licked the boy's face in a motion of comfort. "Diogee," Milo reached out and stroked the puppy's head before picking him up, setting him at his side. The puppy licked Milo once more before curling up, resting his head on his owner's lap.

"Milo?"

The moment of peace with his puppy was interrupted when Sara and Brigette appeared at the door. "Mama! Sara! Is he okay?! Is daddy okay?!" Milo ran to the two females who were wiping away their tears, lower lips trembling as they tried not to cry in front of their youngest family member.

"He's awake now sweetie, he just talked to me and Sara and he's fine, for now." Brigette sighed shakily and stroked her son's cheek, giving a sad smile as she gestured to the door. "Go to him, he wants to see you too." Sara wiped her tears away and nodded at Milo in encouragement. "Go to him little brother," She whispered. "Let him see you before..."

A sob escaped her throat and Sara burst into tears again. "Sara, mama" Milo cast the Healer a glare. _This is all your fault!_ He turned back to his mother and sister. "Dad's gonna be okay," He firmly said. "He'll be okay. The Healer is lying! Dad will get better, you'll see!"

Milo went indoors leaving the two ladies to silently cry to themselves. The Healer could only watch the family with a pained expression. As much as he wanted the family man to be free from his pain, it was just too late for the man - The past Healers and even the operation performed by the Hiranos confirmed it all. The infection had caused _irreparable_ damage.

It's a miracle that Martin managed to survive so long. Sadly, it is still unfortunate as even miracles don't last forever. The Healer watched the grieving pair of females. Any time soon, despite what the young boy said, Martin won't survive. He and pretty much many other healers close to the area have accepted it.

He knew the man, his wife and daughter did too. But what about the boy? He is only young but yet so adamant. The Healer now felt dread for how things will go when the boy faces the reality of truth...

Milo stopped at the end of the corridor and rested his hand on the wooden corridor frame, standing a distance before the large bed that contained his parents and occasionally him and Sara at bedtime.

Martin laid on the center of the bed; Wearing a thin, olive-green shirt and his breathing was laboured, shaking. His eyes were shut tightly from the pain in his body. If Milo was old enough, the first compliment he'd have is 'this is how dying looks like.'

"Daddy?" Milo whispered and was about to go forward. He stopped however at a loud wheeze from his father sounded.

The brown in Martin's eyes now lacked the energetic glow for it was replaced with pain, and desire. "Milo..." Happiness replaced the fatigue. "Boy am I glad to see you... " Milo lowered his head in staring at his feet. "Me too." He didn't budge from his spot still at he feared that one rough touch might make Martin 'fall asleep' again. His father sensed his son's reluctance to approach.

"Son, please come here..." Martin held out his arm in the little one's direction, Milo flinched. "It's alright, you won't get sick like I am and what happened earlier... I can control it," When Milo still didn't budge, Martin's eyes begun to show great plead as he grew more desperate for his son. "Please Milo, come to me.. I need you,"

 _Dad needs me._ It only took a couple seconds before Milo climbed onto the bed in the welcoming arm of Martin. "Ah, that's more like it..." The man feebly nuzzled his son. The boy felt at ease in his father's hold once again, all tense feelings diminishing at the latter's hand gently stroking his back while he sighed drearily.

"So... mama told me that you were pretty upset with the Healer earlier," Martin rose a brow. "How come?" At this, the boy grew alert and his low expression turned into a scowl.

"Because he's lying!"

Martin's tired relief turned to alarm when Milo's fists were clenched like any kid would do when angry or having a grouchy fit. "Dad, the Healer said to me, mama and Sara that you are not gonna get better at all!" The man became stung. "He even said that you're gonna die soon when you're not!" The boy clung on to Martin's shirt while the man laid in pained silence. "You're gonna get better dad! That's just one healer and there's lots of others that might know how to cure you! Of course you'll get better!"

"Milo."

"You won't be sick anymore and you won't need to stay indoors all day either!"

"Milo,"

"And then you can be outside for as long as you want! You, me, mama and Sara, we'll be together for a long time without having you go away-!"

"Milo!"

The boy stopped and let out a confused 'What?' as his father took a moment to cough - raising his voice strained his lungs a lot. Using whatever remaining strength he had left, Martin gently pried the crying toddler off his neck and propped him in a sitting-up position on his lap.

The toddler wiped at his eyes before looking back at his father, hiccuping in sobs. "Milo, please, listen to me son..." Martin rasped from his pained breathing. Milo looked alarmed but before he could say something of concern, Martin tipped the boy's chin up so they locked gazes. A tired smile formed on the ill man's lips but it was genuine, just for Milo.

"You're gonna do a lot of good for the family, the village, and a whole lot of people." Martin whispered and placed his free hand on Milo's cheek so his thumb brushed away the newly flowing tears. "I know it doesn't seem like it now but trust me. The time when everyone else sees the good in you will come before you know it." Martin sighed and closed his eyes briefly, reopening with newly formed tears at the edges. "Mama and Sara will be so proud... And so will I. Even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you!" Milo suddenly felt upset washing over the despair. "Okay you're being really silly daddy! Stop it! You're gonna get better so why are you talking like you're not going to get better?!"

Martin said nothing.

Milo growled in frustration. He was about to demand for answers only to take in the sight of Martin's eyes watering with tears while still keeping his mouth shut. Milo's little mind quickly analyzed the silence he was getting and the rare tearshed from Martin. The child's eyes widened in horror when he realised the grave truth his father had been keeping from him.

"You're not..." Milo's voice came out as a broken squeak and his arms hung limply at his sides. It was only when Martin let out a painful cough did Milo let out a broken and high-pitched shriek enough to pierce the heart of even the most bulky centaur. The shriek entered the ears of many outside. Brigette's hands flew to her mouth and Sara started breaking down in despair.

"Shhh…Milo, it's okay, it's going to be okay." Martin's thumb continued to brush Milo's cheek in attempt to ease his crying. He felt like a hypocrite as he too was crying. Seeing his wife or any kid of his hurt a lot. "You'll be just fine...!"

He wheezed and dropped his head back on the pillows. His chest and sides are starting to hurt again. He could that wave of suffocation coursing through his body. Anytime now, he might be gone for good, he can feel it. He had to make this quick…

"Milo... What happened to me earlier, might happen again soon... And when it does, I might not wake up again,"

Milo growled and pounded his fist on the bed. No wonder he's like this - He believes the Healer's lies. "Don't say that dad! You will wake up and you will get better!" The stubborn tone began to falter and Milo started to whimper. "I don't want you to go… Please, don't leave me again!"

"Mama, Sara and even Veronica and Melissa will still be there for you..."

"No! I don't want them daddy! I want you!" Milo yelled in a tantrum-like manner. His eyes widened when he realised what he just said. The guilt made him squeak and break down. "I love them so much, I do want them." He hiccuped a sob. "But I want you there for me too,"

The words broke Martin's heart.

"Oh Milo," He gave a weak smile. "Of course you won't be living without me." He reached out to gently take Milo's hand and draw it close to his heart. "After all, the only time and place you'll ever be without me is never, and nowhere."

He coughed once more before returning to gazing at his son.

"You don't have to worry about me not being there buddy... Because I will always be here, no matter what." Some of the lively sparks started disappearing from Martin's eyes as he sighed, letting his eyes slide shut.

Milo froze. "Daddy?" He shook his father a bit only to fedl his father's arms gently pull him down in a resting position and draw him up to his chest. "Stay with me son...I don't want to be alone." Whispered the man. "Okay," Milo nodded slowly and let out soft sobs, his hands resting on his father's clothing and not letting go.

Before he knew it, a soft humming came from Martin as his hand weakly stroked Milo's back. The breaks inbetween hums were long for he had to catch his breath; Milo didn't care. He was hearing his father's lullaby, albeit not in words like Brigette's, for the first and probably the last time since his return. He is yet to know how the song is sung but he had a feeling that it came from Martin's early youth - Back when he was as small as Milo, with a mother caressing his head as he slept.

Just like how he himself in Brigette's absence would do in some nights…

No matter how hard he tried, Milo couldn't stop himself from crying. He didn't want to live without Martin. The one parent who understood what it was like being a jinx and taught him everything he needed to know. What will happen to him once he starts dealing with chaos by himself? Milo knew dreaded answer, he couldn't say it. But at most, Milo loved his parents with his whole heart - Nothing will ever be the same for him if any one of them dies.

The boy frowned when his fingers felt the end of something rough under Martin's shirt. It felt like the tip of a scar that's healed for some time. Reluctantly, Milo pulled down the green fabric and was shocked to find a long, vertical cut closed with fibre sutures going across Martin's sternum along with two more on each side of the rib cage, going across the skin inbetween bones.

They were nothing like any wound Milo has ever seen before. He saw big wounds, but not wounds made from Healers cutting their patients open to fix what's inside. He's heard of them from wild stories coming from Sara and her best friends, Kris and Wally - Kris claiming to have a scar like that on her leg, proudly boasting that it came from an axe.

He didn't expect to see wounds like those on his father... Though a part of him did know that a thing like that would be coming knowing Martin's other condition.

Milo brushed his hand against and rested it on the middle of the scar marking the sternum before resting his head, staring at the scar for a moment longer before closing his eyes. The crying and distressed thoughts had worn him out. He felt exhausted… Martin's hold remained well and tight on him so Milo couldn't go to his mama to nap or do anything else but stay.

"I wish you can get better…" Milo whispered and shut his eyes, tears seeping through as he resorted to crying once again. You don't deserve this. He kept his hand over Martin's wound and continued to snuggle close.

A familiar pink glow started emitting from Milo's hand.

Martin's eyes remained shut but his forehead started to crease into a frown. For some reason, a stinging yet warm sensation was suddenly felt on his chest and sides where he knew he had scars. He opened his eyes into slits only to shut them from a pink light shining through. When reopened, the man was stunned to see a dark pink glow emitting from no one other than his son.

Milo continued to lay atop Martin's chest though he was frowning in tears. The glowing went from his hand to emitting from his entire body as the moment the hand touched Martin's wound, the magic begun to work again. Only this time, it was treating something that's far from any scratch or laceration.

The man inhaled shakily when he felt the warm sensation grow stronger. The illness that once in every part of his body from head to toe, he could feel it starting to make its way to his chest. Then it shrank into nothingness. It no longer hurt to breathe. His breaths grew even and were no longer hoarse or dry. The illness is gone. Like a layer of dust being blown off from a flower blooming with health.

Martin gasped and suddenly, he found himself sitting up with no difficulty. He no longer felt tired or achy from being bedridden for ages. He felt alive. Milo yelped in surprise as he slid from Martin's chest and plopping on the bed on his back. The boy gasped in seeing his father towering over him in a sitting-up position.

"Milo," Martin's voice was clear and warm. Just like how it used to be when he was perfectly well. The tone is heaven to Milo's ears. "Daddy?" Milo blinked just in time to see the glow in his body dying down. He looked at Martin's chest and then at himself and back. Martin noticed where his son was staring and frowned down at his chest, remembering what laid there underneath the shirt.

He pulled down the collar to see... With the illness, the sutures too vanished out of sight. All three of the marks have disappeared without a trace of them ever being there. Martin felt his lower jaw drop and quiver as he slowly looked up from the healed area to his son.

Milo saw the result and squealed. The glowing and the wounds suddenly disappearing meant only one thing. "I healed you! Daddy I made you better! I made you better!" Nothing could outmatch the pure joy both child and father had right now.

For the first time in ages after taking in what's happened, Martin let out a lively laugh. "So you did, Milo I... I don't know what to say!" The man's hand flew to his chest as in his joy, ran out of words. Milo giggled and cuddled his father. "Then don't say anything, silly!" He giggled before nuzzling his father. "I told you you'll get better didn't I?" He smiled innocently. "I know I said there's other Healers that might know how to cure you but..."

"The Healer who knows how to cure me is _you_ all along." Martin finished for him and gently touched foreheads with Milo, sobbing shakily now that the full emotions settled in. After years of sickness, he was finally free of the disease. He always thought he was going to die as countless healers have said... But no, they were wrong. _He was wrong._ He didn't die and it was all thanks to the baby found in the golden pistachio.

"Oh Milo," The man's sobs were shaky still. "Thank you," He is hold on the boy tightened, more than he ever did before. "Thank you..."

Milo smiled lovingly and threw his arms around Martin's neck. "You're welcome daddy!' He whispered. The two stayed in their hugging position for a moment longer until a stricken gasp sounded from before them. Brigette stood her ground in front of the two males, gaping as her hand clasped on her chest, ocean eyes growing teary with overwhelming.

"Martin,"

"Brigette…"

Gently placing Milo down on the bed, Martin stood up much to the surprise of his son and wife and spread out his arms. It only took a split second before Brigette tackled her husband in a vice-grip hug and crying her heart out. The woman shook madly in her tears of uttermost joy, repeatedly saying Martin's name a couple times.

The light brunette managed to regain her composure and her eyes met the miraculously healthy ones of her husband's. "I can't believe it, look at you! You're so...I never thought I'd see the day you look like this again." She shook her head and choked out a teary laugh, her hands cupping both sides of Martin's face as his hand reached up for hers. " _Oh Martin…_ "

The couple melted into a quick but loving kiss for the first time in ages. Milo grimaced at the act and turned away, albeit laughing in happiness for his mom and dad. So with that, the Murphy family remained a completely happy family. After their little moment, the adult couple was joined by the shocked Healer, both their children and the puppy Diogee.

Martin with his new-found strength, scooped up Milo and Sara in the tightest bear hug he can give, Brigette joining in the moment as well with Diogee barking happily at their feet. They are whole once again with no trace of Martin's sickness to worry about anymore.

The Healer that was with them moments ago was nonetheless stunned and at the same time amazed when having learnt about how the young boy that is Milo cured the terminally ill Martin with a touch of his inherited magic from the man himself. The story soon reached the ears of the entire Swamp Hamlet folk earning Milo a lot of respect and attention in replacing the rejects and shunning he used to have.

The Chases heard about it too. Melissa especially was proud and happy to back up Milo whenever doubtful kids their age would come to question. Though unlike Milo, her telekinesis didn't earn give so much inspiration but rather impression. It doesn't change the fact that she too is capable of magic though, so both kids weren't a person free when it came to them knowing about their abilities.

Milo also started practicing his magic more by fixing up damaged objects man-made or natural. It was successful; Wherever Milo went and whatever wreckage was caused, the boy fixed the damage flawlessly. The boy even took his ability to the next in healing those who are terminally ill like his father was.

Dozens of lives were saved. Wounds were healed. Damage was undone.

In the next few years that passed, Milo's life status went from jinxed to a stable balance of chaos and repair. He became an idol of Swamp Hamlet and he was well-known and loved by just about everyone. His life was perfect.

His family is still complete and he had a best friend who sorta shares his magical ability. He was welcomed into Swamp Hamlet with open arms and is living in a world where the insult 'jinx' is barely remembered.

What could get any better than that? Milo couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

Gretchen stared blankly as the King sat on his throne, fingers tapping on the ends of the armrests while he seethed with never-easing rage. The she-Gethen couldn't tell exactly how long Block had been like this; Though she was sure that it lasted several years from the day he returned to the palace to find that almost all the Creepers perished in The Hedge and that the baby Guardian made it to the Mortal World.

He hasn't been very active in the past years either. Any form of badness has eased with the kings inactivity and security went low as one by one, Guards put down their spears and resorted to regular Shadow lives. Patrols, most of who are Gretchen's closest friends, resigned completely out of disapproval of the violence much to her disappointment.

To top it off, the young Gethen Block chose as his next successor and a child that many dubbed 'The Chosen One', had recently run away without a trace to follow. Though witnesses that lived on the outskirts along the Stygian Palace have claimed to see him being chased by a Chimera into the deeper Black Forest, it was the last time they ever saw the boy.

The Shadows moved on from this, knowing very well on what has become of the boy and continued to wait for any further activity from their king.

Gretchen felt herself becoming antsy with impatience the longer time passed. It's been so long since she and any follower of Block had last did something! How long will it be before they finally do? Patience reaching her limit, Gretchen decided to speak up...

"King Block Sir, I apologize for disrupting but…"

She was cut short when Block rose to his feet with a snarl, fists pounding on the armrests as he rose. Gretchen jumped and quickly bowed, staying down for defense in case the King did something drastic.

"I can't believe this!" Block's eyes were hard with fueled rage as he thundered. "First we lose our Creepers, our one biggest source of Anacardian Guardian magic, the palace workers, our future scribesperson and then the one son I had who's supposed to take my place in the later years!"

"Actually my King, Bradley is Mr and Mrs Nicholson's son-!" Gretchen was once again interrupted by the King's fit of rage. "What nonsense is this?! We never had to lose so much following a failure like this!" He referred to the loss of their supposed captive. "In the name of mother's glory this is unacceptable! The Anacardians have taken everything away from us again!"

Gretchen suddenly felt conflicted. No they didn't, we took away everything from them. She wanted to say but bit her lip. "They sure did, my King." She murmured with a lowered head. _I certainly don't agree... For some reason. Why?_

"Gretchen." Block's voice snapped her out as he approached. The she-Gethen bowed. "Yes, my King?" The air suddenly felt strange around them as Block suddenly went from angry to eerily calm. "Gretchen, my one and only trusted right-hand lady, I just happened to remember something," His smile grew smug. "Tell me, how many babies have we made the Guardians lose?"

"Two." Came the curt reply.

"Exactly!" Block entwined his hands behind his back. "Two Anacardian Guardian infants. One is Orton's daughter and the other, the son of Lord Coooerdink. The newest and a powerful one at a stage so young!" He gave a chortle before continuing. "And now, remind me how many Guardians there are left?"

Before Gretchen could reply, Block whipped out an open palm before her. Tied to each of his five fingers are tiny parts representing the various Guardians;

A pistachio leaf for Balthazar, a scarlet tuft of shed fur from Vinnie, a flat rock piece for Brick, a cyan pebble for Savannah and a tawny feather Block managed to rip out of one of Orton's wings during their fight.

All were tied to pieces of thread and looped around the King's fingers. Gretchen looked on curiously as her king spoke. "You see Gretchen, we drove the strongest Guardians to throw away two babies." He lowered the fingers containing Balthazar and Orton. "And definitely, the other three are just as broken is they are." He lowered the remaining three. "And we both know how weak all this despair and heartbreak makes them!"

Gretchen grew interested as he continued, his hand now clasping around the objects. "And because they've become so weak, we Shadows have an advantage! With unhealthy Guardians are hundreds of defenseless cowards that'll do nothing but flee! We'll overpower them and then we'll-!"

"My King!"

Block cringed and exploded. "WHAT?!" The Shadow that interrupted winced but put on a straight face, Block becoming at ease in seeing who it is; Roger Doofenshmirtz, a Shadow in charge of court work and another very loyal follower.

"What is it Roger?" Block grunted impatiently. "This better be good... I was in the middle of discussion with Gretchen here!"

Roger nodded. "Of course, my King. As always, I'd never disrupt you unless it is something important." Gretchen narrowed her eyes at him as did Block in waiting. The Shadow coughed a little, looking coolly at Gretchen. "It's regarding the infant we lost a decade and two years ago."

Block and Gretchen's eyes widened as they exchanged glances. "What about him?" Asked Gretchen rashly. "Come on, spit it out Doofus!"

"Manners Gretchen!" Block rebuked, Gretchen looking sheepish. "Sorry sir.."

"Good." The king turned to Roger. "Now what is it, about this particular infant?" Block's voice was low. Roger contemplated over how to say before he said the three words that sent the two into astonishment.

"Lord Milo is alive..."

Silence filled the air as the words sunk in. Gretchen's lower jaw dropped and Block was as still as rock. "Lord Milo?" He raised a brow. Roger nodded. "Yes, Lord Milo. The Seventh Guardian and the infant son of Lord Balthazar. He's alive and well in the Mortal World."

Gretchen didn't buy it so fast. "And how did you know that exactly?" Her lower lip stuck out into a smirk as Roger looked uncomfortable. "Digging your nose into Mortal business I see? How lame of you, those Mortal nothings don't have a chance against us! Why would you be in touch with them?" Block gave Roger a skeptical look.

"I have no connection with them! I just know it!" Roger protested and the others quietened down. The Shadow became very serious. "For the past five years there's been magical activity in the Mortal World and it just gets stronger! Overall, it's a match to that of the infant we were going after a long time ago!"

Now Gretchen was rendered speechless and Block looked impressed. The baby is alive, albeit he's a youngster by now but he's alive. He could use this.. "This is marvelous beyond words! Well done Roger, well done! _Tenebri!_ This is great news!"

Block's stentorious voice rang throughout the Stygian Palace and consecutively reached the ears of even the Shadows that roamed both in and outside the palace. Now, dozens of narrow eyes peered out from their shadowy places as the Shadows poured out in hearing their King. Block was now fueled with excitement and a feeling of strong dominance rising.

"My brothers and sisters, our beloved Roger has just delivered a wonderful piece of news!" Roger grinned smugly as Gretchen scowled at him. "The baby, Lord Milo, he lives! In the Mortal World!" Shocked gasps followed by rejoice rang in the palace as the Shadows rejoiced.

Block grinned at the cheering crowd of Shadows before him. The crowd silenced and Block continued. "I can see it now my brethren! We can use this fact for our plot and use it to overpower the Anacardians!" He held out his palm containing the objects. "With a second infant's loss, a Guardian breaks. In this case, the eldest one that is Cooperdink."

Block lowered down the finger containing 'Balthazar'. "And as we all know, we broke Orton as well with that runt of a daughter of his," He lowered the one with the feather. "And their pain, their despair, it synchronizes with their brothers and sister." He lowered the other three fingers with a low snicker. "What are they without Cooperdink and Orton? I bet we all know the answer." All the Shadows snickered in agreement.

"And alas! Without the Guardians, there are just the Anacardian people that do nothing but flee from danger! No fighting, nothing!" Laughter rang in the air and Block kept speaking. "The Anacardian race is broken and weak! Shadows! Now is our time to make our way to the top of all races and avenge my mother who was killed in cold blood by none other than those lowly vegetables!"

The king snarled and clenched his fist so tight the objects cracked.

"The idiots they just don't admit to their wrongs! Never did we even get a word of apology, which proves them guilty already! They may have said otherwise, but in reality they are just covering up their unforgivable crime!" Roars of fury erupted from the Shadows. "But fear not my brothers and sisters!"

The King pulled out his staff from within his robes and held it up. Roger, Gretchen and all the Shadows with weapons held up theirs as well - a sign of respect. "It will be too easy. We broke the two strongest Guardians and that already brought us so close. I'll simply take Cooperdink and leave Orton with the other nutcases while all of you charge into the land and take care of the rest, jail them, see if they dare flee now." He paused dramatically. "Even after they see the blood of Orton, Vinnie, Brick and Savannah staining the ground before them!"

The crowd went into huge uproar of joy, Gretchen especially for she already had a victim in mind. "Lordess Savannah is mine! _All mine!_ " She cried out and stabbed her weapon in the air. "I'll kill her first!" Roger nodded gleefully. "I must say, that is a great choice Gretchen!" He frowned. "Lord Brick would be too tough for me. I'll just go for Lord Vinnie, yes, Lord Vinnie will be easy. King Block can deal with Lord Orton and Cooperdink himself. And speaking of those two, my King, what are you going to do with Cooperdink when you capture him?"

The other Shadows all turned their heads on the King with equal curiosity. Block said nothing. Instead, kept his eyes on his weapon as it glistened with the little light shining in the Stygian Palace.

His hand slid across the metal, hardening with cold vengeance. "I'll use him somehow." He murmured and slowly turned, grinning maliciously at his people. "You guys just focus on the Anacardians. Keep them captive, drive them out or whatever. Just don't forget the rewards of doing so; A new land for all of us Shadows and justice!" He raised spear once more.

 _"For my mother and our former Queen Tenebri!"_

The spear struck the ground below making a cracking noise as solid rock was pierced among the rejoicing cries of Shadows…


	19. Six Years Later

Meanwhile back in Anacardia, things have changed ever since Milo's loss. Though the locals still show friendly smiles and such, they still have that feeling of despair down in their hearts from the loss of two Guardians.

The Guardians felt the most compared to all of them. Balthazar refused to come out of his room, let alone show his face or eat with his fellow Guardians.

Orton was no different from him either. Being the Time Guardian gave him important tasks to do so he still had to go out and do those. But he hardly made any contact with anybody during his time outside. Not even with the other Guardians.

Vinnie, Brick and Savannah suffered their part of the grief too albeit being strong enough to move on and keep doing their part for the land. Because Balthazar is without a doubt in no condition to continue leading the entire tribe, Vinnie took over his position being the next Guardian in line; Brick being the second-in-command.

The trio now sat at a round dining table with blank looks tinted with uncertainty. The candle flames and chandelier above provided sufficient light for the area as the food is to the Guardians - plus two if they ever make it. Vinnie poked a fork into a lump of sauced tofu and sighed, his glance casting on the two empty seats that are unoccupied.

"Well, looks like it's this time of the year again huh guys? Another year for Milo and Melissa." Savannah and Brick looked up from their plates, nodding in silent agreement with Vinnie's words before looking glum.

For the past thirteen years, 'birthday dinners' in honor for the lost children have been constant as their uncles and aunt clung to the hope of them still being alive. Vinnie especially kept praying for the kids' well-being - often sleeping late every night because of it.

"I can't believe it," Savannah sighed softly as she rested her head on Vinnie's shoulder, the man reaching up to take her hand. "Time sure flies fast. Melissa and Milo must have grown a lot by now,"

Brick rested his head on his hands. "Mortals age a lot faster than we do. Literally, have you ever seen a Mortal thirteen-year old? They are already as big as their parents!" His eyes grew wide in expression.

Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Oh Brick, it's this thing called growth spurts. Mortal kids have that!" Savannah rose a brow. "So does that mean Melissa and Milo will have that too?" She shifted in her seat. "They did grow up in the Mortal World…"

The silence given to her answered her question.

The trio sighed and were about to pick at their food with their utensils only for a presence to enter the room. One of the two faces the remaining three Guardians have been longing for so long to see.

"Orton!" All of them immediately stood up in seeing the brown-wearing Time Guardian approach them. Orton looked exhausted and like he hadn't eaten for years. Similar to Balthazar, losing yet another child has taken it's toll on him. To him, Milo was like a second child after his daughter. And when Milo got lost… He doesn't know what to think anymore.

The Fifth Guardian wrapped his arms around Vinnie as he was the first to hug him, Savannah and Brick following suit. "It's about time you came to us!" The man choked. "Orton it's been too long!"

Orton sighed. "I know brother, I know." He averted his gaze. "I guess it is the pain from losing Milo I believe. That and I... Keep remembering my Melissa." The trio felt heartbroken. "You lot, I've seen Milo more as a son, than a nephew. And since he got lost, I've distanced myself from everyone, from all of you because of it."

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Vinnie shook his head and squeezed the brother even tighter. "Don't apologize, Ortsy. You didn't do anything wrong, we were just worried about you, that's all."

Savannah bumped her forehead against Orton's. "We understand you completely. Don't beat yourself bad about it."

"What matters is that you finally came out to us." Brick's tone faltered. "We missed you bro. It's like you completely disappeared from our face, just like the kids." He quickly brushed at his eyes with a finger.

Savannah noticed it and her brows rose. "Oh my, Brick, are you _crying?!_ " Orton and Vinnie blinked in staring at their warrior Guardian, surprised to see moist in his eyes. "Of course I'm not crying!" Brick smirked and turned away. "I'm just... Sweating through my eyes! Now who couldn't do that?"

He felt himself being enveloped in Orton's arms and he softened, wrapping his arms around the man. "Oh Orton," Vinnie joined in the hug with Savannah. "It's great to have you back alright." Orton looked upon the three with a warm smile. "And you know what? You are back, just in time for our kids' birthday!"

They awkwardly glanced at the table containing simple tofu and sauce along with glasses and a bottle of pistachio-grape wine. "Although, dinner isn't very kid-friendly." Orton blinked and held up the bottle. It was half-empty. He stared at the other Guardians, Savannah in particular who whistled innocently.

"For the love of the Queen, looks like one of us has yet to cease with the alcohol." Orton muttered in amusement causing Brick and Vinnie to snicker.

"And you giddy babies never fail to control yourselves after just three whole glasses." Savannah smirking proudly. "Now come on, it's not like we drink this stuff everyday - Take it as a chance to try getting used to the wine in your systems!"

"Boozer," Orton sneered. Opening the bottle, he filled the glasses with wine and sat to fill one for himself. Brick and Savannah held their glasses while Vinnie stood up. It's time for the traditional opening prayer…

"Our beloved Queen Pistachia, the Former Guardians in the heavens…" The Second Guardian continued on with the prayer in the ancient Anacardian dialect while the others had their heads lowered.

Throughout Vinnie's words, Orton couldn't help but stare at the empty place between them.

Supposedly during occasions like these, it is always the First Guardian who says the sacred prayer at the table. Obviously, Balthazar couldn't do that now... It wasn't the first. In fact, at every birthday of the children, including Milo's, the eldest Guardian is absent.

Orton couldn't blame Balthazar, truth to be told. _Losing a child is painful._ Orton knew by heart as a parent. But surely he must have realised that thirteen years has already been too long? He frowned at the empty place. He's got to attend one of the kids' birthdays somehow…

The man sighed and raised his glass with Brick and Savannah, wearing solemn expressions. Vinnie finished the prayer and had his glass raised first. "My brothers and sister," His voice was forced happiness. "A toast, to another year of life for our Sixth and Seventh Guardians. To Melissa and Milo!"

"To Melissa and Milo!" The clinking of glasses sounded as the Guardians' glasses met each other. Vinnie sat down with a mournful sigh in seeing Balthazar's empty place. "Oh Balthy. It's your son's thirteenth birthday, you have to join us sometime,"

He turned to Orton with a frown. "Have you tried talking to him or something?" His face fell when the Time Guardian shook his head in response.

"I'm afraid I haven't," Orton lowered his head and slowly ate a piece of steamed brussel sprout. The Guardians ate quietly and not another word was exchanged. The tawny Guardian glanced at Balthazar's seat before turning back to his plate.

"Somebody's gotta talk to him." Thought Orton deeply as he ate on with a new goal set in mind...

* * *

"Now hold still little guy, just a little longer… and we're done!"

Milo lifted his glowing hand and smiled as the pink light died down. The young boy he was treating stared at his knee in awe in surprise that the deep cut he had from falling on glass has now completely disappeared. "Thank you Milo! For healing him!" The boy's mother hugged her child and the young one gave Milo a grateful smile.

"Aw just doing my job ma'am, see ya!" Milo chuckled as he waved goodbye at the leaving duo. The young boy stretched his knuckles and did the same for his body - another healing gone well.

In the past six years since fully healing Martin, Milo had grown up from a bubbly little boy to a fresh teenager; Devoting his abilities to the townsfolk that need healing and being extra kind to those around him.

Everywhere he goes, Milo often had a smile that is so contagious one couldn't help but return it when he or she sees him. His healing ability also gained him the position as Swamp Hamlet's youngest Healer, working to treat injuries ranging from serious to fatal, usually when the original Healers don't have the right supplies or when the patients have problems that can't be cured by simple Mortal hands.

"Another job well done Murphy," The senior Swamp Hamlet Healer, the very one that treated Martin at his 'final moments', approached Milo with a smile. "That boy would have bled to death if you didn't fix his knee in time." Milo chuckled and rubbed at his head. "I know Mr Scott sir," He slipped his hands in his pockets. "Man that glass really cut his artery - It's a good thing he fought."

Scott gave a proud smile and dug into his robe to pull out a small sack containing pieces of gold. He handed it over to the boy. "Before I forget, here's your earnings for the past few days. You know, it's the tenth day, time for you to get your share of the pay."

"Thanks sir!" Milo took the sack with a smile. The sack was heavier than Milo expected and he saw what's inside. "Hey this… this is twice of what you usually give me Mr Scott!" He frowned at Scott who raised a brow with an amused smile. "I thought we agreed on fair payment!"

Scott chuckled sheepishly. "Oh Milo I'm sorry, but you know? It's hard for me and the Inner Circle of Healers to decide on not adding a little more to your earnings!" He tipped his head. "Besides, how many Healers are magical or blessed with a wonderful ability like yours?"

He patted the boy's shoulder. "You earned it Milo," Milo frowned in feeling a slight guilt. Scott held Milo's hand and enclosed the boy's fingers around the sack of gold. "I insist. Keep this." His tone was serious. "You deserve it more than any of us - use it for your family or something."

Milo gave the man a grateful look. "Thank you.. I'll see you again tomorrow." He held the sack close to his chest before turning heel. "Bye Mr Scott." He waved over his shoulder at the man as he made his way for home.

Just as he was a short distance outside the village and having his feet on the grassy ground of outside, a cream and brown dog barked and lept out of the bushes, bouncing around at Milo's feet.

"Diogee! Silly boy have you been eating berries again?" Milo laughed in seeing the now grown dog lick the remaining sticky juice around his snout before he playfully pawed at his chest. "You're getting bigger," The boy chuckled as Diogee went back down. Being distracted by his pet, Milo isn't aware that Diogee wasn't entirely alone...

A female giggling sounded as hands reached from behind and covered Milo's eyes. The boy flinched in surprise and turned tense - It melted away into a knowing grin when it dawned on him regarding whose hands those are. That giggle too gave it away. Milo knew them too well...

"Nice try Melissa, I know it's you!" Milo snickered and gently pried off the hands. A groan came from behind and an orange-haired girl came up front. "Aw man, Milo it's the fiftyth time! How did you know?" Melissa pouted while her friend laughed. "Hey you know we've been friends for six years Melissa!" Milo wrapped his arms around Melissa, making her smile. "How can I not not recognize your hands and your voice?"

"Touche," Melissa mused as she and Milo did a fistbump. Like Milo, Melissa is no longer a bouncy little girl but a young teenager likewise. Her hair was now let down and free of the ponytails she used to tie her hair in. Her cuteness has turned into beauty - Milo deemed it impossible for other boys to not fall for a lovely girl like Melissa.

 _I wonder who her special somebody could be?_ Milo thought to himself sometimes. As close as he is with her, Milo only saw themselves in a brother and sister bond. It was strange; Not that he didn't love Sara as a sister but he felt a closer connection with Melissa. _Why?_ He can't tell...

"Hello? Milo? Milo are you okay?" Milo jolted at the fingers snapping before his nose. "Uh what? Oh I'm fine!" Milo chuckled awkwardly. "I was just thinking. You know?" Melissa's eyes momentarily cast on the bag of gold in Milo's hand and she rose a brow. "I see." She nodded in understanding and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good to see your efforts gaining double,"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

The two stood in silence. Melissa brought up something to break it up. "So..." She fiddled with her thumbs. "Do you still remember that day with the tax collector when we were kids?" She held in a giggle. "I was just flying a little earlier when I saw the guy being tossed into the creek from his horse! Talk about the past resurfacing!"

Milo laughed. "Oh my gosh how can I forget that?" He snickered. "Man we were having so much fun in fly tag that we literally scared the horses into chasing the tax collector!" He winced. "Gee I still feel pretty bad though. All those pieces of gold were lost in the water, he couldn't get them back!"

"Aw come on Milo, the tax guy had it coming!" Melissa folded her arms. "Besides, if I were you I wouldn't call him the tax collector." She reduced to whisper. "He's more like the village tax extortionist if you ask me or nearly the entire village!" She snorted. "If King Jeff ever finds out about this, let's see if that rainbow puffer fish still has his job by then."

In her mocking, Melissa gracefully levitated in the air and picking some round fruit from the trees, slipped them in her sleeves. "Give me your taxes, give me your taxes or the king will chop your head off!" She crooned in a bossy tone in mock impression of the guy making Milo laugh. "Oh Melissa you never fail to crack me up!" He floated up to join her albeit unsteadily. Unlike Melissa, levitation for him is yet to be perfected.

He dropped to the ground with a plop.

Melissa was quick to fall to his side. "You need more practice." She giggled and helped him up. "You'll master it, don't worry!" Milo sighed thankfully. "Thanks Melissa," He looked about in uncertainty. His smile became one of wistfulness as he gazed up at the sky. The orange now became littered with violet and the faint twinkling of stars became noticeable.

The voices calling their names can be heard from afar making Milo and Melissa turn their heads to the sources. The two exchanged grins. "Well, that's mom looking for me as usual when I'm not home at the usual time," Milo mused and Melissa giggled. "Dad's calling for me too." Melissa rolled her eyes with a shrug. "Guess we're walking home together then."

"As always," Milo grinned and they held hands. Melissa kept afloat in her pace but her hand never let go of Milo's as he walked on ground - Diogee following suit with a twig containing berries in his mouth.

Only less than a minute later did Milo and Diogee manage to reach home. The boy entered through the small wood cottage and into the outdoor kitchen. "Hi Milo!" Brigette paused from her cooking to greet her son with a hug. Sara looked up from her book with a grin before coming up to her brother. "Hey bro!"

Milo joyfully smiled as he was smothered in affectionate embraces and was overwhelmed by their eager questions on the day's events. "Just healed some gravely injured or sick as always guys!" Milo produced the sack of gold on the table and emptying it. Brigette and Sara gasped at how much was poured out.

"Gosh that's so much pieces of gold for one healer!" Sara exclaimed. "You must be really good at your job!"

"Of course your brother's good at his job - Naturally, he is the most extraordinary healer in town!" Milo blushed slightly and Brigette laughed heartily, nuzzling her boy's cheek.

"And there's no other healer just like our boy,"

Milo grinned widely and he ran into the open arms of the now healthier-than-ever Martin. "Dad!" The man chuckled and he tousled the boy's hair. "Hey buddy," They touched foreheads before pulling away.

Following his miraculous recovery, Martin now started to regain normal weight and his eyes were alert and shining with health. The man has become stronger too - Now working with Richard in woodcutting work until he could start work again as the village safety inspector.

Brigette and Sara joined the two of them with delighted smiles. "Martin honey," Brigette placed her hands on Milo's shoulders. "Milo just had a raise!" Martin blinked in amazement. "You did?" He grinned at Milo as he nodded. "Way to go son!"

"We can survive a whole winter with this!" Milo acclaimed. "Or if not, we can use the gold to make our house bigger!" The remaining three looked uncertain. "Well I just hope that good-for-nothing sir Mercutio doesn't come to do taxes for once." Milo's face fell at Sara's words. "You know what he does to a family with big amounts of money."

The family cringed with grimaced looks in recalling something unpleasant.

Martin rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Better not talk about him while we don't have him." He ran his hand across Milo's head. "We definitely don't want that… Now how does your mother call him?" He whispered the last phrase to Milo.

"The chintzy hot air-balloon clown?"

"Yeah that's it," Martin reached out to pull Brigette in a loving nuzzle. "Honey, you've got a way with words as always." Brigette smiled sweetly. "Oh Martin," Her fingers brushed against Martin's chest and they pulled into a quick kiss. As they did, a hissing emitted from the pot of Brigette's cooking as frothy liquid started leaking out.

"I got it!" Milo dashed to the overboiling pot and opened the lid; Steam coming out and the rest sank down to the pot as the heat of stress evaporated away. He chuckled meekly as his family looked in relief, especially Brigette. "Looks like I'll be finishing the cooking tonight." He winked and poured in the slices of carrots and leek. "Next up on the menu is the Milo specialty!"

The parents and sister grinned and instinctively, they raised up wide planks of wood and 'shielded themselves'. "I'm up for a two-rounder!" Sara waved her arm from behind the plank with a giggle. "Gimme the extra spiciness!"

Milo grinned and casually twirled the soupspoon in his hand. "You two-rounder is on the way sis-!" The spoon was suddenly flung upward and knocked into an upper beam of wood that supported the roof above the 'stove.' Instead of the fallen roof hitting Milo's head, it remained in place as it was enveloped in dark pink light.

With a concentrated look, Milo kept the roof standing and using his other hand, sent a stream of pink into the broken wood. The broken wood edges pressed hard against each other - The jagged line of break inbetween slowly shrunk into nothing and Milo ceased with his magic.

The roof was now fixed and all Murphys heaved a sigh of relief.

"That was one close call huh?" Milo chuckled and returned to cooking. "It's a good thing wounds and sickness aren't the only things I can fix too!"

Sara lowered her plank and went to Milo's side. "But unfortunately, you're gonna need an extra pair of eyes - You might not see the next that's bound to happen!" She hugged Milo from behind and they began conversing on their own topics.

Martin and Brigette shared proud expressions as they listened to Milo share his day's events with his sister joyously. "That's our boy, putting his unique skills to good use." Martin sighed, lowering his voice. "I bet the Guardians are so proud of him right now."

Both parents stared in seeing where his words had taken them - luckily Milo and Sara were too distracted. "Let's talk outside," Martin mouthed before they both excused themselves for a period outside the cottage front.

The couple sat on the wooden bench where they continued to talk - About the Guardians and their son's connection with them. While Martin was insistent on giving the kid the chance to know about his reality, Brigette supported it albeit disagreement outnumbering that by far.

"We gotta tell him soon Brigette, we can't just keep it from him forever!" Martin tried to persuade his undeciding wife. "He can't stay grounded down here forever while he could have been up there with others of his kind-!"

"Of course he's with others of his kind, Martin!" Brigette suddenly snapped in her bottled stress. The woman gasped and covered her mouth in seeing the stung look on Martin's face. "Oh no... Martin I'm so sorry, it's just, it's just that-!" Martin shook his head and wrapped his arms around Brigette, the woman burying her head in his shoulder.

Nothing was said aside from the softening sobs of Brigette as she regained her composure. "He's still young, and he's already looking for his true homeland up there." She slowly pulled away so she can look her husband in the eye. "And.. Losing Milo to paradise, I don't know how I'm going to live with myself when he's gone!"

Martin felt pained at this. Of course, it is only natural for his wife to feel the most hurt at the thought of letting the boy who's like a son to the family go - She found Milo first and she has been taking care of him the _most_ while the man himself was forced to stay in bed.

Keeping Milo from inherited destiny would be so wrong beyond so many levels...

"I know it will hurt to see him leave us, if he ever does." Martin mentally chuckled - of course Milo will go find his route once he finds out the truth. "But think about it." He held Brigette's hands in his and he leaned in so his forehead touched hers.

"If we keep him here, then there's gonna be some heartbroken gods up in Anacardia. Milo could have been one of them; A great healer and a mighty god - A Guardian. Now that's a pretty bright future for him, Brigette, the perfect kind of future we both know we'd want him to have."

Brigette shut her eyes tightly and a single tear rolled out as a small smile pressed on her lips. "He's going to be a great Guardian one day." She whispered and choked on a sob before laughing lightly. "Oh Martin. You're right… Milo must know. Anacardia needs him. And we need him to become just what he's meant to become."

Martin smiled gratefully. "That's the spirit honey." He cupped a hand on his wife's cheek, letting it slide. "Our boy's gonna be a great one. But he can't unless we let him connect with his right route. I think he'll be fine-!" He paused at the yelps from Milo and Sara in the back, sounding as a flock of crows flew from their area.

Brigette lowered a brow while Martin chuckled with a shrug. "As I was saying," He coughed slightly in stifling a laugh. "Milo will do just fine." On the journey home that is!


	20. Go the Distance

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to meet Melissa now!" Milo called out from the entrance of the cottage. From inside, the parents nodded their approval and bade their son goodbye.

"Okay sweetie! Just don't be late for dinner okay?" Brigette called out with Martin following suit. "Your mom's having her signature tuna casserole tonight! You don't wanna miss that!"

Milo licked his lips. "Message received dad!" He grinned before bolting off across the setting sun. He stopped in front of the big oak tree near the exit of Swamp Hamlet. The tree became a signature hangout place for him and Melissa the day Veronica introduced it to them.

The tree's thick upper trunk had provided a crevice big enough for the two to fit in. Together, they would play pretend, Guardians as always or just take their naps there under the watchful eye of their parents or older siblings.

Now since they've grown bigger, it was often just one of them who got to take up the hole while the

other just rested on the edge. Milo and Melissa did just that.

"I can't believe so much has happened these past few years." Melissa casually blew off a falling leaf. "You became Swamp City's top Healer. I became a sideshow star for my telekinetic skills. We're that unusual duo in a crowd of commoners, you know?"

Milo chuckled. "Couldn't agree more Meli," He inhaled deeply and leaned back against the thick tree trunk. "Gosh life sure has a lot of weird ways." He frowned. _Speaking of weird…_ "Are we really the unusual duo around here?" Melissa perked up. "Not exactly the literal, but I mean, are there others who are like us?"

Melissa tilted her head. "That's a pretty good question," She paused in being disrupted by some village children playing nearby. "Now that you mention, I haven't seen any other people who are like us..." She sighed and examined her hand. "Yep. Looks like we're just gotta have to accept us being the only magic users here. Which reminds me," Her voice grew soft. "Dad just confessed about something to me earlier."

"Oh?" Milo blinked. "What's that all about?"

Melissa lowered her head and spoke out in a shaky voice. "Okay this is gonna sound weird but Milo… I am not from here." The air turned silent. So quiet that one can hear nothing but the gust of wind or an acorn dropping on the ground. Milo was stunned by this information. "I don't understand…" Milo stuttered. "How can you not come from here?!"

"Grew up thinking the same thing." Melissa shrugged. "Dad just didn't tell me until now."

"Okay..." Milo nodded in understanding before raising a brow. "If you don't come from here, then where did you come from?"

Melissa sighed and her face fell. "I don't know, and dad doesn't either." Milo looked disappointed until Melissa continued. "But then I have an idea on where," She looked serious. "Milo, did your parents ever tell you stories about Anacardia?"

"For ages since I was a kid." Milo said. "Why we even pretended to be the Guardians living there when we were little!" He threw up his arms as he turned giggly, as if he were turned back into a little boy. "Oh how I wanted to go there. It's full of trees, flowers, so much to eat and drink and everything!" His joyful expression melted into a frown. "Wait what are you getting onto Melissa?"

Melissa took a deep breath and explained. When she finished, Milo was rendered stunned. "So you're thinking that you don't belong here but in Anacardia?!" His tone was flabbergasted but at the same time full of wonder. "But we don't even know if that place existed! Sure there's fairy tales, myths and books and all but.." His eyes turned soft. "A paradise that actually exists." How?

"I know it's hard to believe, but honestly, where else would those dusty books and folklores come from?" She frowned. "Heck, if I ever had someone in that place who happened to come and take me back, I'd definitely run away, back here where I belong." Milo felt a twinge of wrong. "Melissa you know you can't do that," He flinched when Melissa gave him a glare. "Oh yeah? Why can't I do that? Because Anacardia needs me as their princess? Forget it!"

The girl covered her mouth when having realised that she just rose her voice at him. "Sorry..." She looked away. "I.. " She felt Milo's arms wrap around her and she sighed, reaching up to hold his hand. "All this thinking of paradise and me being here rather than there is messing up my brain." She admitted.

When Milo opened his mouth, Melissa rose her hand. "And don't even deny that _we're_ not from Anacardia. Milo we are practically the only ones here that can fly and do magic, just like all those people in bedtime stories. Where else would we come from?"

She's right. Milo slumped in the tree crevice. "That makes sense." The two stood up and gracefully floated down the tree. Melissa gave him a look of downcast. "Anyway, thanks for coming over Milo." She gave a small smile. "I was in desperate to talk to someone after hearing what my dad said. I feel much better now." Milo smiled warmly. "Hey what are friends for Meli? I'm just doing my job."

They gazed into the village and Milo gave a mischievous smile. Melissa read exactly what was on his mind and she grinned in excitement.

"Shall we have a fly race home?"

* * *

Martin sat watching his son as he kicked at a pebble in deep thought. _He knows he's not from here._ He replayed the words given to him earlier regarding the little talk with Melissa. _Here we go Martin. Anytime soon you're gonna have to tell him everything._

He winced when the pebble hit the tree and back to Milo in the knee. "That's gotta hurt." The man chuckled in amusement. "You okay?" Milo nodded with a grin. "Oh it's just a pebble. All I felt was a bump." He rested his hand on the tree trunk and slowly turned to face the setting sun.

From the little hill they stood on someplace across the creek, the sunset was clear and vibrant; Rays of orange and pink shining on the land down below. Milo lowered his head and sighed.

"Dad?"

Martin was immediately at his side. "What do you think of the stuff Melissa told me?" His forehead creased in a frown. "She can do magic and she's from a Golden Pistachio, from a mythical faraway paradise!" His tone grew soft as he stared at his hands. "I can do magic, but..."

Milo sighed. "I just, I don't even know where I came from." He smiled weakly at his father. "Oh who am I kidding? I've been with you and mom since I was born wasn't I?" Martin bit his lip in a new-found tense. "I must have been given a blessing of some sort! Yeah a blessing!" Milo grinned at his hands. "A really cool one too- dad?"

The man had disappeared down the hill and back to the cottage.

Milo stood dumbfounded, the frown of doubt returning. _What was that all about?_ He stared at his hands once more. _That's strange... Wait a minute!_ His eyes widened. What was he thinking just now?! He's a user of magic. No person can be born with such ability - Just like how no pig can sprout wings and fly.

 _That's it. I'm really am not from here_. Milo inhaled deeply. _But I can't be so sure..._ He glanced back at where Martin disappeared. _Mom. Dad. You know better than me._ He took another deep breath. _I'll ask them later._ He felt a cold breeze of evening blow pass carrying leaves with it...

 _I have often dreamed_

 _Of a far off place_

 _Where a great warm welcome_

 _Will be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds will cheer_

 _When they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps sayin'_

 _This is where I'm meant to be_

 _I will find my way_

 _I can go the distance_

 _I'll be there someday_

 _If I can be strong_

 _I know every mile_

 _Will be worth my while_

 _I would go most anywhere_

 _To feel like I belong…_

"Milo! It's time to come home honey!" Brigette's voice entered Milo's ears and he stood up. "Coming mom!" The young teen ran down and back to the cottage to his awaiting family. Martin and Brigette stood at the doorway with saddened looks. Milo frowned. "What's wrong?"

The parents exchanged looks before turning back to Milo. "Milo," Martin reached out to touch Milo's shoulder. "About earlier... Your mother and I have something we gotta tell you," Milo froze on the spot as his heart suddenly lept with partial dread and eagerness…

What they said was definitely similar to what Richard said to Melissa earlier before.

Milo stared at the golden pistachio shell before him and gingerly rested a hand on it. The shell had been covered in dust with age but now that it's wiped clean, it was as shiny and dimly glowing as it was years ago.

"I found you inside this golden pistachio shell one night when I was picking herbs for your father." Brigette brought up the thirteen-year old memory. "There was a shooting star. It landed right in front of me. Then when I went to check it out, there was the shell," She brushed her hand on Milo's cheek. "With you inside it."

"Oh my gosh. This is is.. I don't know what to say." Milo let out a muffled squeak. "I came from a golden pistachio!"

"And you're an Anacardian Guardian!" Sara, who was listening on with her eyes on a book, kept down from her hammock. "They're born in golden pistachios, just like yours!" Milo's lower jaw dropped. _"What?!"_ The family shared chuckles. From the shell, Brigette pulled out a green fabric embroidered with gold thread forming flowery patterns.

Milo felt an immediate wave of familiarity. I know that thing... He stiffened in seeing the whole cloth unfolded before him. A fluffy green blanket lined with embroidered flower patterns. At the corner, his name can be spotted, sewn in gold thread.

"You had this when I found you." Brigette explained and placed the blanket on Milo's hands. "See your name here? That's how we knew what to name you." Milo grinned in amazement. "This is so cool mom! Guys!" He stood up and traced his finger on the sewn-in name. "I'm from a Golden Pistachio! An Anacardian Guardian-!" He paused to stop a part of the ceiling from falling onto them. He repaired the broken parts before continuing. "Melissa's right! We are from Anacardia! We're not sure, yet, but that's why we gotta go there and…"

His voice fell in realising the income of his words. He slowly turned to his family. Brigette's eyes were closed as she held Martin, her lips pursed into a sad smile. Martin and Sara looked happy for him, but Milo could sense the sadness from taking in the possibility of losing him.

He now felt conflicted. With this new-found discovery come true, he wanted to search for this Anacardia place more than anything. There he'll get some more answers, accept whatever birthright he could have had. But at the same time, he didn't want to leave the family that had raised him for so long.

"Mom, dad, Sara I..."

"It's okay sweetie,"

Milo felt his mother's lips meet his forehead before he was pulled into an embrace. "We've been waiting for this day. The day you go and connect with your true route." She smiled warmly and cupped her hand on Milo's cheek.

"It's your time, son." Martin softly spoke, looking determined. "Go and be the Guardian you're born to be."

"Yeah little bro." Sara added and tousled her brother's hair. "Go show the villagers what you're truly capable of being!"

Milo felt like tearing up and he hugged his family tightly. "You're the best yet." He sniffled. "Wherever I am next, I will never forget any of you…" The family shared another hug once more.

The next few days became intense preparation as Milo readied himself for the big journey ahead. Supplies were stocked. Maps were studied. Milo also took the time to personally say goodbye to his Swamp Hamlet friends - Especially one teenage girl in particular.

It was the sunset, the eve before Milo's leaving in the morning did he get to watch it for possibly the last time with her. Melissa was clinging on to Milo's arm as they continued to see the slowly rising sun. Milo inhaled deeply and glanced at his friend. "Actually, this doesn't have to be our last sunset together," He chuckled. "Who knows, maybe sunsets in Anacardia are twice as beautiful."

Melissa remained silent.

Milo frowned slightly. "Are you sure you don't wanna come? I'm not just going on a mere expedition to discover Anacardia you know," The girl closed her eyes and breathed shakily. "I could go with you Milo…" The boy's face lit up with hope. "But I have a life here. One that's been flourished as I stay where I'm accepted."

She looked skyward and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't see that happening wherever I came from." She lowly faced Milo. "I don't understand you Milo. Can't you see that whoever in Anacardia brought us to life just threw us away from a true home in paradise?" She crossed her arms. "They _don't_ love us. They _don't_ care. They just _abandoned_ and threw us down here to suffer. You're wasting your time..."

"No Melissa." Milo's hand clasped on her shoulder, brown eyes firm. "You can't just say that. Anacardians are gods! They love us and they _do_ care!" He paused to glance up, uncertainty washing over. He sighed. "I know it doesn't seem like it. I know them, getting rid of us away from home, sounds like pure abandonment."

His eyebrow rose knowingly. "But we don't have proof of that other than the fact that we're here and not there." He stood up. "That's why I'm going to find out and get us some answers!" He held Melissa's hands in his and they touched foreheads. "I'll do it for both of us, unless you change your mind." His eyes closed. "But if I don't come back.. I'll find ways to let you know what you need to know."

Melissa looked deep in thought. He's right. She didn't have any proof that she and Milo were really thrown away from home. But still…

"I'll miss you Melissa," Milo's word of goodbye snapped her out and into heartache. "Wherever I am next, I'll never forget you. I'll let the gods know about you and we'll continue to take care of you all from above."

The girl's tough shell finally cracked and Melissa threw her arms around him in tears. "You'd better not forget me you dork." She muttered. "If you do you'll have to face my wrath…" She rested her chin on his shoulder with a small smile. _Just wait for me._ She felt Milo's arms wrap around her and she gave a smirk. _You're gonna have one heck of a journey Milo Murphy…_

The next morning came quicker than expected. It was just sunrise but everyone in Swamp Hamlet is already awake. All were present at the end of the village where Milo was about to depart. Brigette wrapped a green cloak around her son's shoulders while Martin and Sara had their hands ruffling his hair or squeezing his shoulder.

Milo stroked the green fabric upon his shoulders. It was fluffy, and embroidered with gold-thread flowers and his name can be seen in one corner. It was the blanket he had as a baby - Now made into something to wear and keep him warm. "Thanks mom," Milo hugged his mother and he cast his eyes upon his family along with dozens of familiar faces that are the Swamp Hamlet villagers.

Sir Scott the Healer, the Baker down the street, the Village Tax collector (albeit he looked rather sour) and even the two Lumbermaxes, Melvin and Sean.

The two boys went up to Milo with positive grins. "Good luck on your journey Milo!" Melvin said happily. "Yeah go be the Guardian that you really are!" Sean added joyfully.

"Thanks you two." Milo smiled and they exchanged fistbumps. A large hand placed itself on his shoulder and Milo looked up to see Richard smiling down at him. "Hey Mr Chase!" Milo's eyes immediately scanned behind him in hoping to see Richard's daughter. She wasn't there. Richard noticed Milo's desire and he chuckled. "Melissa's… still asleep," Milo was disappointed, he didn't see that the man had a twinkle of surprise in his eye. "You know, she always is a late-riser."

"I see," Milo felt his family going near. "That's okay. After all, we already said our goodbyes yesterday." Sara tipped her head and turned to her brother. "Isn't she supposed to go with you for this?" She whispered. Milo shrugged. "That's what we talked about yesterday and a couple days before." His face fell. "She didn't say if she's going or not though."

"Arf!"

A brown and cream colored dog dashed his way through the crowd and started pawing at Milo. Giving him a pat, he glanced upon the crowd once more. Still no Melissa. He gave Sara a wink. "She didn't say if she's going or not. But you know me, I am always prepared for anything. Diogee and I have a backup plan. Isn't that right boy?" Diogee yapped in agreement, sitting down.

It took Sara a couple seconds to see what Milo is getting onto and she grinned. "Oooh," She gave her brother a squeeze. "You smart alec as always!"

They stayed like that a while longer before Milo gently pried off. He smiled weakly before all the loved ones standing before him. "Well, it's time I get going." He looked at the sky, watching it slowly turn blue with the rising sun. "It's gonna be hot once the sun is fully out and I have miles to travel,"

The boy was immediately wrapped in three pairs of arms as the crowd said their words of goodbye and good luck. Brigette hugged her son the tightest and tears were streaming down her face. "Take care of yourself, okay baby?" She placed her finger beneath Milo's chin and tipped it up so their eyes fixated on each other. "Remember to keep going only in the day and find some shelter at night."

"Okay mom." Milo nodded tearfully and they hugged again. "We're so proud of you…" Brigette let out a muffled sob and reluctantly released him. Sara was next and she kissed her brother's cheek. "We'll be expecting some chocolate rain!" Milo blinked and Sara giggled. "Just kidding!" She rubbed her brother's head. "Just be whatever you're born to be. Oh and maybe say hello to Lord Orton if you see him?"

She glanced briefly at Josh and friends Kris and Wally as they cheered at Lord Orton's name. "Tell him about the small cult supporting him here," Milo chuckled. "Of course sis."

When they pulled away, another pair of arms wrapped themselves around Milo. This time it was Martin. And like Brigette, he too is shedding some tears at bidding his son goodbye.

"I would've been lost without you son." Whispered the Murphy father. "Thank you... And, be careful out there. Alright?" Milo nodded and embraced his dad in response. "That's my boy..." He gently nudged Milo forward with a warm smile. "Goodbye,"

"I'll miss you so much dad…" The boy whispered back. Smiling tearfully still, Milo finally released himself from his family, waving his hand in farewell. "I'll never forget you all!" He called out and was about to go, only for a voice to hold him back.

"Wait!"

Milo blinked and gasped in recognizing the familiar blonde wavy-haired girl riding her trusty ostrich. She was already a young adult and she returned from another part of the village, just to see the boy off. "Veronica you came!" Milo cried and the girl pulled him into a squeeze. "Hey kiddo," Veronica smiled and patted his head, scoffing slightly. "Of course I came. I'm not gonna let the kid I babysit return home without saying goodbye!"

The ostrich chirped pleasantly and nuzzled Milo. "Hey Sandy, good to see you again boy," Milo grinned. Veronica chuckled and squeezed his shoulder. "Anacardia is believed to be in the sky above the plains at the foot of Mt Laurel, that really big mountain with the cap that's extremely hidden and unseen within the clouds." She held up a finger. "That's where a war broke out and where Lord Brick and Lordess Savannah came down to end it. There's a big chance that their homeland is around there, you know?"

She removed the satchel she wore around her shoulder and placed it around Milo's. The brown satchel lay resting on Milo's side and he was stunned. "Veronica this satchel is yours! I can't have it-!" His hand was taken in Veronica's and it was enfolded around the strap.

The girl chuckled. "Of course you can have it. I have another one at home." She mused. "Besides, you have a long way to travel little guy. You're gonna need this satchel a lot more than I ever did. Best thing about it is that it never gets heavy or runs out of room no matter how much you put in it. It's magical I tell you." She winked. "Take it as a farewell gift from me."

"Oh my gosh… Thanks Veronica!" Milo threw his arms around his former babysitter in a hug before making it a few paces outside the village. All of Milo's friends and family cheered and whooped for him and he made his way forward with a sunny grin. Diogee barked and went to his owner.

Milo knelt down to give him a last pat. "You'll be with me again later boy," He rubbed the dog's ears while glancing back at the village. He lowered his voice into a whisper. "Remember the plan. Wait for her and then you two can go find me." He let Diogee sniff him to grab his scent. When done, the dog licked Milo's cheek and he returned to the village; Ears and tail flapping in the breeze.

 _That's it._ "Goodbye mom, dad, Sara and everyone. Oh and goodbye to you too Swamp Hamlet." The young teen sighed wistfully in seeing the village one last time before turning away. The slowly brightening sunlight cast upon and he took a whiff of the fresh morning air.

His eyes filled with determination and he walked forward. _This is it Milo._ He thought. _It's time to say hello to your homeland… if it exists._ He laughed slightly and held on the strap of his new satchel while going down the road that led to his future. His birthplace.

 _I am on my way_

 _I can go the distance_

 _I don't care how far_

 _Somehow, I'll be strong_

 _I know every mile_

 _Will be worth my while_

 _I would go most anywhere_

 _To find where I belong…_

Milo took a deep breath and wiped a bead of sweat away. Looking back, the village was no longer in sight. Instead, bushes and the open rocky road replaced the houses and people. It's almost been an hour since he left and he's travelled quite far by now. Before him stood a dark forested area where he could hear the various calls of wildlife within.

A beautiful stag with its large antlers gracefully lept from nearby and in front of the forest. The creature calmly blinked at the teen before it, making no movement. A doe and her fawn followed suit and the trio of deer disappeared into the forest.

"Never thought I'd see deer in real life," Milo smiled in seeing the creatures prance in the forest. "Hey wait up you guys!" He followed the creatures out of eagerness unfortunately not seeing that his curiosity is leading him deeper into the forest...

The deer trio stopped in their tracks and stared at the boy that followed them. The stag wore a guarded and expression with his lowered antlers, hoof striking the ground. The doe stepped back slightly but kept her hoof pounding on the ground as her mate. The fawn just cowered but kept its snout out at Milo's direction.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise," Milo spoke softly and stood his ground. He slowly held out an open palm to which the animals recoiled slightly. Using his other hand, Milo reached out at a nearby blueberry bush and picked up a few. "Want some?" He held the berries out for the deer. The stag and doe did not move. The fawn sniffed curiously and Milo grinned when the small thing gingerly went forward to nibble at the berries.

Milo picked some more to offer to the other wary deer. "Dig in, there's enough for everyone," He whispered. By now, the two deer finally padded forward to savour some blueberries. Their snouts are smooth and moist. They tickle, but Milo resisted the urge to cringe. He instead giggled softly and kept feeding them. The fawn gave a squeak and flicked it's tail in delighted gambolling. The adult deer raised their heads and bleated their thanks, even reaching to nuzzle at Milo's hair.

"Hey stop that tickles!" Milo grinned as the deer went on with their nuzzling, the fawn joining in. "Aw come on I took ages to brush my hair you know?" He chuckled and in his glee, placed his hands on the stag's thick neck ruff.

"Looks like somebody became a deer's plaything,"

The young female voice caused the deer to freeze and make a fast getaway at the presence of another stranger. Milo frowned and grew stiff when the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears. Before he could move however, a pair of hands planted themselves over Milo's eyes.

"Guess who finally managed to reach you Murphy!" Giggled the voice and Milo couldn't help but recognize it far too well...


	21. Grieving Still

_Earlier in the day..._ Melissa breathed deeply as her hand enclosed around the strap of her camo-green satchel. She fixed her eyes upon the path beyond village exit with wariness. _Come on Melissa, if Milo can do it, so can you._

She frowned and placed a foot forward. She stiffened, fear coming over again. _Why am I doing this?_ She retracted her foot with a slight scowl. _They threw me away. Why should I go back home-! No. This is my home._

The girl turned heel with a huff, only to stop in her tracks. _I can't go back._ She turned to the open outside. _But I don't wanna go up there either..._

"Melissa honey?"

She froze at the voice of Richard as he made way to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder in concern. "You've been pacing about for quite a while now," He frowned slightly. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Melissa sighed. "In all honesty, I'm not into the idea of returning to the Guardians that threw me away," Her gaze averted to the openness ahead. "But Milo, he's going to need someone up there! That and... Okay maybe I do want to meet this person that brought me up for the first days of life or so but at the same time I don't."

The man ran his fingers across his daughter's hair. "Well I don't blame you for feeling that way honey. You feel like whoever up there gave you up and away to someone else, I understand." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "But still, he or she brought you into the world and you gotta respect that." His glance set upwards.

"Anacardians are heavenly beings. They love one another very much, perhaps so much to the point that they devote their lives to each other." He frowned. "I'm sure they never gave you or Milo up out of spite," He shook his bead quickly. "Okay I know we don't have enough evidence to support that but.. Anacardians abandoning their youth is so unlikely of them, you know? Especially if it's a Guardian."

Melissa nodded slowly. "Milo's planning to get some answers too when he gets to Anacardia." She held onto her satchel strap as she inhaled. She thought carefully once more. If Milo believed so much in the opposite of what she did in their Guardian relatives, so can she - but only for his sake. He's the only friend she's truly had and she refused to think of life without him. Also, a part of her did want to go take the chance while it's in her reach... She can't just let it go past.

"You're right dad," Melissa gave her dad a smile. "There isn't enough proof that I've been abandoned or not. That's why I'm gonna find out the truth for myself." She breathed shakily. I may or may not end up betrayed, but I'll prepare for that. She slid into Richard's arms for a last hug. "Don't worry about me dad, I'll still keep in touch with you wherever fate takes me. After all, you're still the dad I'll run away to stay with any day."

Richard laughed slightly. "That's so sweet dear." He turned serious. "But please, don't think of running away if the Guardian accepts you back home by any chance. Even if you feel any hostility, you gotta work on forgiving him or her. After all, it's happened so long ago and it's time for a move-on, don't you agree?"

Melissa nodded and she was hugged again. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm always out here for you," Richard's eyes welled up with tears. "And if you have any issues or so, just give me a call. Or you can come down here in a shooting star during the nights," He chuckled. "I'll always be awake for those."

"Sure dad..." Melissa faced forward and gazed back over her shoulder. "Well, I'm off." Richard nodded and waved after his little girl. "Take care honey!" He called out. "Say hi to Milo for me!" Melissa grinned behind her. "I will!" She called in return before focusing forward. Her steps grew larger and she grew bolder. Her pace became faster until soon, she was darting straight up with her feet floating above ground.

Soon she was no longer near the village, but much farther. Swamp Hamlet is now completely out of view from where she stood at a path lined with hills. _I'm so far from home now._ She stared forward and around. _Now which way would Milo go?_ She mentally cursed herself. "Darn it, why didn't I bring one of those maps?!" She facepalmed. Even with a map, she wouldn't know where exactly to begin going for. The land is full of so many choice places. It's impossible to find the right destination...

"Arf!"

Suddenly, a cream and brown dog lept out from somewhere and swiftly grabbed Melissa's satchel from her shoulder, causing her to almost fall over in surprise. "D-Diogee?!?" She yelped upon recognizing the mutt that ran off with her belongings. "Hey get back here! What are you doing all the way out here?!" Diogee stopped a short distance ahead and dropped the satchel, his tail wagging happily.

Melissa growled slightly and took back her satchel. She didn't stay angry at Diogee though. "I'm guessing you're going to where Milo is?" She patted the dog's head as he barked in agreement. "But I don't know where he could be at this time. I'm kinda lost myself as you can see,"

Diogee yapped and bounded forward on the path, pointing his nose towards the open. "Arf! Arf!" Melissa blinked and stared at the road in uncertainty. From here on upper ground, she can see what looked like a few more meters of path followed by a wooden house and farther from that, a large forested area with no end as she saw.

Diogee stood before the 'overview' with a yap, bouncing forward to paw at Melissa before bounding back. "You want me to go that way?" Melissa muttered to which Diogee barked and focused up ahead. _He is Milo's dog. Maybe he can take us to him._ Her eyes turned full with longing and at the same time, uncertain fear of what's ahead. "This is it Melissa. You're going to Anacardia. Going home. With Milo. You can do this. You just... Have to," She inhaled deeply and slipped the satchel back around her shoulder.

 _Heart, don't fail me now_

 _Courage, don't desert me_

 _Don't turn back now that we're here_

 _People always say_

 _Life is full of choices_

 _No one ever mentions fear_

 _Or how the world can seem so vast_

 _On a journey ... to the past_

"Incoming!" A man driving a horsewagon full of crates dashed forward along the path just as Melissa and Diogee lept to both sides of the roads in their safety. The thudding of horse hooves followed by the wheels going along the bumpy road echoed down the path as a gust of silvery wind appeared to form with the dust of freshly-roughened ground.

Melissa swore she heard multiple voices whispering with the sparkling dust. All told her to keep going forth. She didn't know where that came from, but she obeyed with a smile, Diogee following suit.

 _Somewhere down this road_

 _I know someone's waiting_

 _Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

 _Arms will open wide_

 _I'll be safe and wanted_

 _Finally home where I belong_

 _Well, starting now, I'm learning fast_

 _On this journey to the past_

Melissa and Diogee stopped as they passed the wooden house halfway. There they were greeted by two young children, a boy and a girl, who played with Diogee for a bit. The children were watched by five adults - Four men and a woman, all of whom are wearing bright smiles full with love and devotion.

The children ran back to their elders with laughter and they were scooped up. Melissa suddenly felt a wave of longing and nostalgia upon seeing the little girl in the arms of one of the men. She couldn't help but feel... Feel how much that could have been her and her real family; _A father_.

 _Home, Love, Family_

 _There was once a time_

 _I must have had them, too_

The family grinned and waved at Melissa with delight as she and Diogee went away. She smiled adoringly at a pair of baby squirrels that curiously came forward to greet Diogee, the parent squirrels watching nearby. She knelt down and watched them interact with a grin.

 _Home, Love, Family,_

 _I will never be complete_

 _Until I find you..._

Diogee barked happily as he was spun around in the air by a happy Melissa. The pace was picked up as her steps grew bouncy and her feet kicked at the dirt as she skipped - Her skirt blowing with the gusts of wind, including when she twirled around in her joy, with Diogee wagging his tail happily in her arms.

 _One step at a time_

 _One hope, then another_

 _Who knows where this road may go_

 _Back to who I was_

 _On to find my future_

 _Things my heart still needs to know_

 _Yes, let this be a sign!_

 _Let this road be mine!_

 _Let it lead me to my past_

 _And bring me home..._

 _At last!_

"Hey stop that tickles!" Melissa froze upon hearing the voice. _It sounded so familiar._ The shadows of surrounding forest trees cast upon her and she looked around quickly for the source of the voice. There it was. A boy with a chocolate cowlick, wearing a green cloak over a pink shirt with long cream sleeves and brown pants.

A stag, doe and fawn were nuzzling into his hair in affection - Melissa held in a giggle when one of them nipped onto the hair. _Typical of Milo._ She smirked. _Every animal just had to love him._ She quietly slunk forward just as Milo placed his hands around the stag's neck ruff in a stroking motion.

"Looks like somebody became a deer's plaything." She said a bit too loudly which caused her to quickly cover her mouth. The deer fled at the sudden rise of volume but Melissa quickly took her chance. She quickly stepped over to the surprised Milo and covered his eyes with a giggle. "Guess who finally managed to reach you Murphy!" Milo briefly stiffened until Melissa felt it melt into softness. The boy grinned.

"Melissa?"

Melissa lifted her hands and smirked. "Took you a minute and twenty-five seconds dork," Milo gasped in his joy and the two dashed forward in a swinging embrace. Melissa grinned as she was being twirled around in Milo's arms before she was hugged tight. "I can't believe it! You came! You actually came!" His cry was filled with pure happiness.

"Of course I did!" Melissa smirked and gave him a playful shove. "What, did you really think I'd let my best friend go by himself to a place that's barely confirmed to exist?" She ruffled Milo's hair. "Think again."

Milo laughed. "Oh I knew you'd be coming!" He mused. "Which reminds me! If you're here then that means-!" An excited barking ran through the air and a cream and brown ball of fur lept out. Diogee yapped and threw Milo off his feet in a tackle. "Diogee! Good to see you again boy!" Milo laughed as he was covered in slobbery kisses.

"For the record he took me to you," Melissa smiled with a shrug. "I had no idea where I should go until he came," She crossed her arms. "So, where are you heading off to?"

"Veronica suggested I head for the plains at the foot of Mt Laurel, where Lord Brick and Lordess Savannah are said to sit foot on to stop a war!" Milo showed her the location on the map provided in his satchel. "There's a big chance that Anacardia is above ground over there so that's where I'm headed to!"

Melissa frowned. "That actually works. But how are we supposed to get to Anacardia from there?" Milo's face fell. "Oh... Well to be honest I don't know," He levitated briefly. "We could fly, but I gotta feeling that Anacardia is beyond our skyline - Maybe even beyond space!" They both shuddered. It'll be impossible to fly that high. They'll only crashland out of fatigue before they can even reach beyond the troposphere.

Milo shook his head. "Oh I'm sure there's an alternative or something that can fix this." He held onto his satchel. "Anywho, we'll see what we can do when we get there. Now let's get out of this forest shall we?" Melissa nodded and they walked on - Diogee following his owner and his friend with a wagging tail...

 _Meanwhile in Anacardia_

In deep isolation inside his room, Balthazar stared at the window in deathly silence. He hasn't slept. He didn't eat or drink. For thirteen years, he's kept himself isolated from the face of friends, his entire kingdom; _His family._ Part of him felt terrible for neglecting them in his grief.

From watching from the window and telepathically communicating with Palace Guards Julio and Octavio, Balthazar learnt that Vinnie had taken over for his years of absence. _Vinnie…_ Balthazar shut his eyes in heartache.

He knew how many responsibilities he's had as the First Guardian and it hurt, knowing that the most cheerful and collected Guardian of the five had to juggle between managing the entire kingdom, replenishing the woods and making all the decisions that go on.

 _I wonder how he's doing?_ Balthazar thought the same for all the other Guardians. Are they doing well without him? How are they while he's not in their presence? Part of him wanted to stand up and go outside to meet them - only for the two words to hold him down once more.

 _Milo's gone._

"Milo..." Balthazar's voice wavered and his heart tore again. "Oh Milo..." The memory of his moments with him, including when he threw him through the barrier. Balthazar remembered it all as it resurfaced. It hurt so much. He missed the lovely brown eyes filled with happiness. He missed his innocent babbling and the times when he'd cry in need of love and comfort.

That was all _thirteen_ years ago. Milo is definitely a young teenager by now. Balthazar wished it wasn't a long time before he could see his son again. He frowned. Does Milo have a family down there? Is he even still alive? He clenched his fists in resisting the urge to feel dread. He has to be alive. _He just has to be..._

"Balthazar? Are you alright in there?"

Orton? Balthazar stiffened at the voice. It's definitely him. _Did he finally come out?_ The gray-haired Guardian carefully thought things over. The part of him that wanted to see his fellow Guardians again gained dominance. But the grief caused by being childless refused to step down. Two choices are persisting, Balthazar couldn't choose one...

He chose the dominant choice.

Raising his hand, he sent a glowing flow of green to the doorknob and opened the door. He held his breath and let out a broken sigh; His eyes casting upon the tawny-haired Guardian standing at the doorway.

Orton stood at the doorway, grey eyes clouded with the same sadness Balthazar felt himself have. Of course, he knew it was only natural - Orton is a father himself after all. Not to mention that he's lost his child to a fate similar to Balthazar's...

"Hello brother,"

"Bonjour mon frère aîné,"

After a tip of the hat in greeting, Orton gingerly stepped inside the room as he was led inside by Balthazar. The older man was all eyebags and exhaust like Orton was himself not long ago. The arctic blue eyes have lost their healthy glow and were dull with grief. _He's still hurting..._ The tawny man sat down on the bed in uncertainty.

"So... How are you doing brother?" Balthazar broke the silence. Even his voice still carried the tone of pain. His hand came into contact with Orton's cheek while he was being studied head to toe. "My goodness you look like you haven't eaten for ages! You've grown skinnier than you've ever been!"

 _Hypocrite._ Orton rolled his eyes. "Well if it eases your worry I have just started eating and coming out about a day ago." He glanced down at his body. "Oh but I've got to admit, wine and vegetables isn't enough to make up for the pounds I have lost."

Balthazar nodded slowly and Orton edged closer to him. "How about you, Balthazar? When are you going to start eating up and getting some sunshine? I swear you are no different from myself." The green-wearing Guardian looked away. "I was just thinking about that Orton," His tone was flat and he pinched his nosebridge. "In fact, I was also thinking about you, Vinnie and everyone else," Orton couldn't help but doubt this.

Balthazar's face showed worry now. "Is everything alright for all of you so far? How is the kingdom? And how is Vinnie doing?"

"He's doing a swell job as the First Guardian, busy busy busy, just like all of us." Orton's shoulders slumped. "It was.. Man, things aren't the same ever since - It's changed. We are back to square one, back when it was just us five." He shut his eyes briefly, a single tear sliding down. "If only things weren't this way. If only… If only there was a way I could reverse things, reverse time. That way, our children," He swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "They would still be here with us right now."

"They were so young..." Balthazar's voice was broken. "They did nothing wrong! They didn't deserve such fates like this!" His tone rose with the pain and he buried his face in his hands, letting out an anguished cry, loud enough to make Orton cringe.

The cry softened and all grew silent, one could hear only the Guardians' breathing or a dropping pin. Balthazar's hands clenched into fists around the covers. "Where did we go wrong?" Orton blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Balthazar shook his head and raised it, a hardened scowl on his face. "Where did we go wrong? In all of this?" His tone was low and firm, like he was trying to force answers out of someone. Nothing warned Orton about the next words that came out of his brother's mouth.

"Orton we both raised our children just fine, didn't we?" Orton opened his mouth to reply but Balthazar went on. "We loved them, we fed them, clothed them, showed them the Anacardian life and well, we've given them everything as their fathers for Vera's sake!" The old Guardian standing didn't realise that his face is turning flushed with redness. Now Orton is starting to worry about his blood pressure getting high.

He slowly reached out to rub Balthazar's back in attempts of soothing him. Balthazar breathed shakily before his face hardened once more. His fit of rage isn't over yet.

"The Shadows will pay for this!" Orton froze. The enraged aura emitting from Balthazar; He felt it before and it is not very pleasant. _Oh no, not good..._ He quickly made attempt to ease his elder before anything wrong could happen.

"Balthazar wait."

"I'll skin them alive and burn their corpses to the ground!"

"Balthazar!"

"I'll destroy every single Shadow out there for inflicting grief we never deserved!"

"Balthazar!"

The gray-haired Guardian silenced at his brother's cry. Orton was trembling from the immense distraught of Balthazar. "In the name of all things sacred Balthazar please, you've got to get a hold of yourself-!"

"Get a hold of myself for what, _Orton?!_ " Balthazar fumed, his rage still yet to subside. "Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't go out there and give those Shadows a piece of my mind!" The Guardian's icy blue eyes were burning fuel, like the blue part of a flame. The rage is so intense that it can crush even the hardest rock to bits.

"It's because I've been in your place that night when it's happened, that's why!" Orton retaliated in bringing up the memory. "Balthazar believe me when I say this but that night we lost Milo I almost did exactly what you are thinking of doing - and it wasn't the best decision I've ever thought of making!"

Orton took a breath of exhaust from saying all that in one go. The plea in his eyes increased by the max as the man prayed hard for Balthazar to come to his senses.

"You've gone _mad_ brother! You vacuous fool you can't just go waltzing out there in Shadow turf -You're a _single Guardian_ against _hundreds_ of _them!_ What will become of you if you dare challenge them? They may not be as strong as we are but literally, you're a buck going against a pack of wolves that'll tear you to ribbons! You're far better than this, Balthazar! Milo would be ashamed-!"

 ** _CRASH!!!_**

The pieces of shattered malachite slid down the wall, missing Orton's jaw by inches. The angry Balthazar was snarling in anger, a tight fist shaking - The hand he used to fling the semi-heavy piece of green rock clenched really hard.

Orton stared at the fragments of green and back at Balthazar with utter shock and hurt. He reached up and clasped the side of his jaw where that malachite could have hit if he hadn't dodged.

"…Balthazar?"

The quiet voice of Orton stirred something up in Balthazar's mind and he blinked. Instead of red and the blood of Shadows spilling on the ground from his mighty blasts of magic, he saw Orton; Sitting on a fallen heap against the wall, gray eyes glazed with absolute fear and terror as they fixated on him.

It took the elder a moment to acknowledge his hard-clenched hand and the scattered malachite fragments beside his younger. Above them he can see a depression from when the green rock hit - It was deep, the result of his mighty throw...

 _No..._ Balthazar's hand flew to his mouth and he started shaking terribly. He just tried to hit Orton - His brother. _What have I done?!_ His eyes screwed shut and he was letting out agonizing sobs, slowly falling to his knees. Every trace of rage has long been replaced by remorse now that Orton's words thrown at him sunk in.

"Brother!" Orton immediately went to Balthazar's side only to be pushed back. To his surprise, Balthazar was back on his feet after the shove, eyes no longer angered but pained and remorseful. Tears were sliding down from the arctic pools as Balthazar had his arm forward still. "Get away from me..." He shut his eyes tight. "I turned into a monster... Get out and stay well away from me!"

Orton looked incredulous and he quickly stood his ground, eyes hardened. "I'm _not_ leaving you Balthazar!" He growled. "I've had enough of you being alone!" His eyes watered slightly. "Brother it's been too long! When are you going to stop shutting yourself away from us? From _me?!_ If there's anything about just now I am perfectly fine, see?"

Balthazar said nothing as Orton continued, desperately. "Please, don't shut me out Balthazar, I came here so I can talk over things with you. I know that losing Milo has upset you, but you have a life to be flourished and you're slowly killing yourself over it - You can't just keep yourself cooped up in here forever!"

The gray-haired man's eyes narrowed slightly into a hard frown. His hands wavered briefly before one of them slowly rose. "A life to be flourished?" He let out a low chuckle that made Orton wince. "Orton, I fail to see exactly what life of mine there is to be flourished. My life, has been long gone, just like my dear son. I have _nothing_ left to be flourished."

His hand glowed in green aura and it surrounded Orton. The man blinked in surprise until his eyes set on Balthazar who wore a mournful look. His eyes slid shut and he sighed. "I'm so sorry…please, don't think bad of me Orton. I need to be alone now more than ever."

Before he could react, Orton was flung outside the room and the door was shut before his face. A green dome of magic shielded the door from entry much to Orton's dismay. "Balthazar!" He tried to break into the dome but to no avail - it was too strong for him. Darn it. The man sighed heavily and he turned heel.

He couldn't blame Balthazar for the action - He brought up Milo just when Balthazar was heartbroken and blinded by angry emotion. Orton too went through that state himself in nearly pushing Vinnie down the staircase. The man cringed in imagining what he might have done had Savannah, Brick and Drako not been there...

"No use thinking about the past." Orton muttered and he disappeared down the hallways. So much for his attempt to talk Balthazar into going out. The man had his head lowered as he went on...


	22. Zack Underwood

"Melissa are you sure we're not going around in circles?" Milo questioned for about the twentieth time since their travelling together as a pair. "I swear we already passed that tree and that creek over there," The boy frowned in noticing the mentioned objects.

Melissa too is frowning in studying the map. "Hey I'm just going along with the flow of this thing," The girl sighed in annoyance. "This map idea is weird, we should have relied on our biological compasses instead," She handed over the paper to Milo.

The boy took it and studied it for a while. His frown turned into an astonished look and he shifted the paper in a ninety-degree turn. "You've been reading the map upside down,"

His words made Melissa turn red and peer over as he pointed out. "But on the bright side, a few more meters of woods before we reach the riverside, from there we follow it and it should take us someplace close to a mountainous region; The foot of Mt Laurel!"

Melissa flung her arms up in protest. "Wait I thought we were going to the plains at the foot of Mt Laurel and not the mountain itself!"

"We were!" Milo chuckled with a shrug. "Until I realised that we're going to some low land while we can go someplace farther and see the entire plains!" He quickly reassured the girl when she gave a look of doubt. "And of course we're not going to the summit! That'll be impossible since it's, you know, skyrocket beyond the clouds!"

"Of course it is," Melissa rolled her eyes, earning a hearty chuckle from the boy. The two teens and dog continued journeying on... Until dusk has taken its place. The sun is close to fully setting and the sky has grown purplish-blue with incoming night.

They were yet to make their way out of the forest. The shadows casted by the trees gave Melissa and Milo little light to guide their way. Fortunately, the grass that continued to brush against their upper ankles only meant that they are still on the grassy floor of the forest. No new terrain yet...

CRACKKKK!!!!

Melissa yelped and took a step back from the noise. She clung onto Milo and the two stiffened. "What was that?!" None of them could see very well at this time - they couldn't make out themselves. Milo looked around cautiously. "Must have been an animal or Diogee…" He briefly glanced down at the figure of the dog behind them. They gingerly stepped on and forward. "Besides, we're still in the forest and it's getting dark, so there's bound to be a lot of animals - _Agh!!!_ "

The ground below suddenly fell taking Milo and Melissa down in the fall. The two landed painfully on a rock ledge as crumbs of soil and dirt scattered around them.

Milo sat up, dazed expression turning alarmed and he helped Melissa up. "Are you okay Melissa?" The girl dusted at her dress and shrugged. "I'm cool," She studied the crumbs if debris at their feet. "But whatever land we were standing on just now isn't."

"The soil must have been lose…" Milo absent-mindedly glanced upwards at where they fell from. His face fell. "Or we might have walked over the edge." He chuckled. "Literally, walked over the edge!"

He held in a giggle while Melissa gave an amused eye roll. "Nice pun, wrong timing." Melissa stared up at the edge of the cliff. "Okay now how do we get back up there?" She looked at Milo's satchel. "Do you have any rope?"

All Milo could give is shake his head much to Melissa's dismay. "I could have taken it with me, but Sara needed it at the last minute to hold her hammock back up!" The two grew worried. The both of them could fly up, at least Melissa can, but the rock ledge they stood on isn't so spacious; In order to take into flight, Melissa had to run forth until gravity pulled her in.

They're _trapped._ No way up and definitely no way down...

From the cliff edge, a barking sounded and Diogee peered over, anxious eyes darting to find his owner and Melissa as he barked. Milo and Melissa's faces quickly lit up with hope. "Diogee's still up there!" Melissa grinned. "Hey Diogee boy! We're down here!" Milo whistled and the sound made Diogee fixate on the spot where the whistle came from.

Diogee barked in triumph and lowered his front, tail wagging in success of finding the teens. Melissa sighed in relief and Milo gave Diogee some instructions. "Diogee, I need you to go get some help! We can't get back up on our own! Please hurry!"

As if he agreed, Diogee gave a bark and ran off.

Melissa watched the last of Diogee's tail disappear in a second. The girl pressed close to Milo out of concern. "I hope he does get help." She bit her lip. _We're in a forest. A forest with no village or people. And it's getting dark._

A pink glow caught her eye and she saw Milo with his pink-lit hand placed on his forearm. The boy lifted it to reveal a fully healed cut and he flashed Melissa a meek grin. "I got scratched by the fall just now. I'm okay now.." His voice trailed when he noticed Melissa's distress. instinctively, Milo pulled her in an assuring one-sided hug.

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine! You'll see!" Melissa took in the optimistic smile of Milo's. "Diogee will come back with help and we'll be right out of here!"

 _Sure. We'll be right out of here._ Melissa stared at the cliff above once more. The cliff isn't too high up fortunately. But still they couldn't climb up without assistance. Melissa frowned in her worry. What if Diogee doesn't come back? What if he does, but by himself after a failed search? After all, they're miles away from Swamp Hamlet - Far from anyone in the world.

The girl felt dread but she tried to press that down, keeping her eyes fixed on the cliff. _He has to come._ She silently hoped. _Please let him come. With somebody at least._ She gave a shuddered breath and kept pressing herself close to Milo.

The next few minutes went by with the sky darkening to dark. Now it was all navy blue and hardly a thing can be seen other than the silvery stars. The teens were huddled closer together when the night grew cold.

The moon casted its gentle light upon them and Melissa felt a wave of comfort. It's as if the moon is trying to reach out to them, she could tell. She kept her gaze on the white orb and rested her chin on Milo's shoulders.

She stayed that way for a long time. Milo is her only huggable source of comfort now and she longed to keep it that way till help comes; Or when the rock below them breaks down...

"Arf! Arf!"

"Hey get back here! That's not yours!"

Melissa and Milo perked up at the commotion at the cliff. An inflicted grunt followed by one of eased frustration sounded and Diogee's barks grew constant and loud.

The teens could see the cliff being illuminated in orange-yellow light - Light from a lamp. Diogee barked louder before reaching close to the cliff, head turned behind him as he barked at apparently something, or someone, behind him. Milo and Melissa exchanged glances. _Did Diogee…?_

"Oh my gosh! A-Are you guys okay?!"

The teens are now facing an illuminated silhouette of person above them and looming over from behind Diogee, a portable lamp in his hand and lighting up the place.

Ignoring the question, Milo and Melissa started to flail their arms and call in distress. "Hey kid, mind giving us a little help?" Melissa cried. "We're stuck down here!" Milo called aloud. "We need your help!"

The person wasted no second in going back, Diogee following suit. The shuffling of fast movement can be heard briefly before a long end of a rope was thrown down to Milo and Melissa. The person stood at the cliff once more, hands tightly enclosed around the rope. "Grab on! Try to climb up and don't let go of the rope!" The young, masculine voice sounded.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "As if we're gonna do that," She murmured and she tightly gripped on the rope, Milo doing the same behind her. The two started to climb up with their feet scrabbling against the rocky wall of soil. Milo slipped once as he lost footing. Luckily, Melissa was quick to grab his hand before he could fall back.

It took a few more minutes of scrabbling feet and pained hands before the two are now on upper ground. Diogee was quick to tug Milo back by his shirt and the person who threw the rope assisted Melissa. The two clenched and stretched their reddened hands to rid of the pain. Diogee happily lept and pawed at Milo, the boy grinning from ear to ear. "Good job Diogee! You saved us-!"

He blinked in remembering that he wasn't alone. He flashed the person a thankful grin as did Melissa, the moment he came up to them from untying his rope from a tree. "Hey, thanks a bunch for helping us out!" Milo gratefully spoke. "We would have been stuck down there for ages if you didn't come along!" Melissa added with a thankful smile.

The person chuckled with a sheepish smile. "No problem guys. Just doing what anyone would do when someone's in trouble," He paused. "If I had the right tools." He wore the coil of rope around his shoulder and went to pick the lamp hanging from a branch. He went up to their group with a smile.

The light of the lamp cast brightly around them and Milo and Melissa got to see this person up close and in the face properly at last.

It was a dark brown-skinned boy, a teenager the same age albeit a little older than Milo and Melissa. His dark, poofy hair stood like a fluffy porcupine and he is dressed in typical villager attire; A dandelion shirt with long white sleeves and grey-blue pants. His eyes are a calm, dark red-brown and they were filled with friendliness as they set on the teenagers.

"Strange. I've never seen you two around this area before. In fact my family and I have been the only ones living in a dark forest close to a cliff," He chuckled lightly before shrugging. "But it wasn't so bad honestly. With my mom, dad and brother and sister I have all the company I need. That and we also go to Swamp Hamlet regularly for dad's instrument shop and mom's Healer sessions," He tipped his head to the side after a moment of studying the two. His brow rose and his lips melted into a smile of familiarity.

"You're Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase from Swamp Hamlet are you?"

Milo and Melissa's eyes grew wide. _This kid knew them?_ Melissa was reluctant to confirm but then Milo grinned delightedly. "That's us!" He spoke cheerily and held out a hand for a shake. "I'm Milo and this is Melissa! Affirmatively locals from Swamp Hamlet sweet Swamp Hamlet!" He gestured to the girl who gave a casual wave before holding her hand out as well.

"Of course you are," The young boy nodded knowingly with a smile and shook Milo's hand. "I'm Zack, Zack Underwood" He introduced himself with a quick bow of the head before shaking Melissa's hand as well.

Melissa found herself staring at Zack as the name sounded so familiar. "You're Zack Underwood?" The surname was stressed out slowly. Zack nodded in response. "Yep, that's me." He frowned. "Why?"

Melissa folded her arms. "Oh nothing." She shrugged. "It's just that when I was a kid, I heard of a Lumbermax with the name Underwood who used to be a member of Max's clique,"

She and Milo scowled in remembering the unpleasant group - At least only Max and Lyle. Melvin and Sean did nothing wrong but be helpful during Milo and Melissa's time of need.

At this, Zack stared at the ground with a hardened frown. "That was actually me." He murmured audibly enough for the two to hear. "I used to be a part of the group until my family and I moved out here because of them..."

He didn't say anymore as he bit his lower lip, eyes full of pain which Milo and Melissa quickly picked up on. Melissa is without a doubt, not too happy about Max being brought up.

"I knew they did something to drive you away," She growled. "That maniac Max and lousy Lyle, they always get others into trouble! They even roughed me up once! And don't even get me started on what they did to Milo after they tricked him into being friends with them!"

Milo shrunk and clung onto Melissa with eyes screwed shut. Zack stood in utter disbelief. _Did Max really…How could he?_ He felt extreme pity course through him in focusing on the affected boy.

Deciding that ongoing talk about this Max won't do any good, Zack decided to intervene. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Max is a jerk, period. We'll just leave it right there." He briefly glanced up at the already dark sky. Nightfall has already taken place and the kids before him are still standing here.

He's not going to let them keep going to whatever destination they have at a time like this. After all, travelling through forested regions is twice as dangerous as night is when all the wolves howl and coyotes lurk for their _prey_ … Zack shuddered at the thought and shook his head to rid of the thought; The last thing he needed is a panic attack occurring before the two after their time of distress.

"Gosh it sure is dark now, I completely forgot!" Milo's alarmed voice snapped Zack out of thoughts. The boy was looking around as did Melissa. "We gotta stop somewhere. It's dangerous in the dark and we don't wanna be coyote chow," He frowned. "Now if only there is a cave or someplace where we can rest in for the night."

The two continued scanning the area. Even with the light provided from Zack's portable lamp, they couldn't find any form of cave or shelter. Only trees, bushes and more trees. No hiding spot, no clearing. There's no telling how prone they are to being eaten by predators in their sleep if they don't get a shelter. Zack kept his eyes on the two as they searched. _Unless!_ The eyes widened when a thought came into mind.

"Why don't you come spend and the night at my house?"

Milo and Melissa perked up at Zack's words. " _Your_ house?" Milo repeated slowly. "Are you sure?" Melissa questioned. "Then you're gonna have two more mouths to feed." She quickly shook her hands. "Not that Milo and I are gonna raid your larder or something! We can just go out and find food for ourselves!"

The dark boy chuckled at this. "Oh don't worry about that, dad stores a lot of food in the house and we've got a large homegrown vegetable patch providing for us," He picked up the lamp and went forward, expecting Melissa and Milo to follow with Diogee. He shot a glance over his shoulder. "Relax, I know the way to my own house. It's only a short distance ahead,"

Milo and Melissa exchanged looks before eventually following Zack, Diogee trotting suit. It only took some walking and the shoving through of branches until the quartet reached a large wooden cottage lighting up from the inside - The toasty smoke poofing out from the brick chimney at the roof and a large patch of area behind the house is lined with fencing.

A plumpish, bearded man with a similar complexion to Zack can be seen mounting off a stallion and then leading him to his stable. Marcus closed the gate to the horse's home and saw his son approaching. "Hey son… And _visitors?_ " His words trailed off at the sight of his teen and two more.

Milo and Melissa looked on shyly as Zack gave a quick explanation on their behalf. Marcus blinked at the two before melting into a warm smile of welcoming. "Well it's a big pleasure to have you two here!" He and Zack made way to the house entrance. "Come in and make yourselves at home!"

Melissa cast Milo a sideways glance. "Zack's dad sure is nice," Milo nodded. "I gotta agree with you," He inhaled deeply and they went inside the large home of the Underwood family.

The jaws of the pair dropped at the spacious and interior design of Zack's house. The living room alone is fit for the whole family and there are three doors that led to two bedrooms and the backyard respectively. A portable lamp much larger than the one Zack took with him hung from a hook on the ceiling and the kids can see two more hanging in the two open bedrooms.

Never had they seen a house as big as this...

"Wow this place is huge," Melissa murmured while her eyes scanned around. She and Milo stood halfway before the sitting area that's illuminated by the crackling fireplace.

On the couch sat Marcus' wife and Zack's mother, Eileen Underwood; A bespectacled, dark-toned woman dressed in periwinkle blue who like her husband, is keen to have Milo and Melissa around. At her sides sat two six-year olds, a boy and a girl - Both sharing the same complexion as their mother. The girl had most of her mother's looks and the boy, from his father.

Both were staring at the visitors and their older brother with curiosity until Eileen broke the silence. "Hello you two," She smiled warmly at the two teens and gestured to the other couch. Melissa and Milo returned the smile with a wave, albeit shyly, and took a seat. Zack came up to them with some glasses of water. "Need a drink?" He offered. They nodded and each took a glass. "Thanks Zack," Milo politely spoke. "All that travelling has made us parched." He drank down the liquid.

Zack sat beside Milo just as Marcus came to offer bowls of vegetables in gravy. "Sorry this is all we have for supper," The man apologized while the younger took a bowl. "You know, our family diet is pretty much vegetarian based since meat is hard to find in these areas."

Melissa grinned meekly. "Oh it's totally fine, Mr Zack's dad! Besides, Milo and I are vegetarian too actually." She and Milo shared winces before digging in their meals.

The first and last time they ever ate meat was years ago when they were beginning to be weaned as early toddlers. For some reason, they both get really bad stomachaches after and whenever they consume meat, fish even; Which is why they grew up on vegetarian diet since then.

The Underwood father nodded understandingly. "I see," He smiled. "It's a good thing we're all green-based eaters here - At least for the most. We eat the occasional seafood too." He chuckled. At this, Eileen gave Marcus a look of question. "Speaking of seafood, wasn't it salmon season at this time of the year?" She queried. "Haven't you and Zack fished for any yet?"

Marcus shrugged meekly and took his place beside his wife. "Well apparently, it used to be until we got there. The last salmon has already died of spawning when we went to fish for those things." He briefly shot a glance at Zack who shrunk in embarrassment, face turning red. "And naturally, Zack freaked out in the bank when he saw a floating salmon carcass coming towards him,"

This caused a round of chuckles coming from all except Zack who turned redder, although chuckling slightly at the incident. The two toddlers sitting by their mother however laughed the loudest and the girl was on her back with feet kicking the air in laughter.

"Zack's scared of fish! Zack's scared of fish!" She chanted and entered a giggling fit along with her twin brother. "Even dead ones!" He snickered and the two high fived. Zack only facepalmed in sheer mortification. "Okay that's enough teasing your older brother Lisa, Lance." The twins quietened at their Eileen's firm tone. "Do you think Zack likes what you're saying about him in front of the visitors?"

Lisa and Lance briefly looked at Zack and back to their mother, shaking their heads with guilty expressions. "No," Both said at once. Eileen gave a satisfied smile seeing that she talked them through. "That's right. Why don't you go tell him you're sorry now and don't tease him like that again, okay?"

"Okay mama!" The twins chorused promisingly before going over to hug Zack with their little arms, giving their words of sincere apology.

"Sorry Zack,"

"Sorry for being mean Big Brother,"

Melissa and Milo couldn't help but watch in adoration as the kids enveloped their older brother in apologetic cuddles. "Aw it's cool you guys," Zack chuckled with an eye roll, pulling Lisa close and giving Lance a noogie. There is simply no way he's gonna stay mad at his kid brother and sister for too long - No matter how annoyingly cheeky they may be.

"Wow you're quite good at this big brother thing Zack," Melissa complimented with a tousle to Lisa's curly hair, the little girl giggling in response. "The twins sure like you a lot," She winced when Lance fell back and accidentally pulling on Milo's cowlick in the process.

"My aren't you a little heavy for your age!" Milo laughed and sat Lance up on his lap, the boy grinning happily. Lisa giggled. "Lance loves to eat! That's why he's so big!" Lance scowled at this.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

The twins slid off and got into a squabbling fit, taking it someplace else in the house. The Underwood parents rolled their eyes as did Zack. _Little ones._ They all thought. Taking their minds of the twins for a moment, the adults decided to make some friendly talk to entertain the visitors.

"So, you're Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase from Swamp Hamlet right?" Marcus politely inquired for confirmation. When having gained responses of agreement from the duo, the man gave Eileen a nod. "Yep, they're the ones your boss told you about alright." The woman looked at the two in awe as something on her mind has been answered.

At that moment, the two started to recall something as well. Zack knew them the moment they met. His parents too appeared to be familiar with them. "How did you know about me and Milo, Mrs Underwood? Melissa asked curiously. "Zack seemed to know us too when we first met," Milo gave the woman the same look if questioning.

Eileen smiled. "Oh let's just say our family had connections with the people of your village," She explained and her gaze cast on Milo. "You're Milo from the Murphy family right? Youngest healer of Swamp Hamlet's Inner Circle of Healers? Working under Sir Scott?"

Milo blinked. "Yep I'm all of that," He grinned. "I've been a Healer in Swamp Hamlet ever since!" Melissa gestured at Milo with a proud smile. "He's pretty magical," She winked at Milo. "So magical that he even healed and saved his father Mr Murphy from dying of a really bad illness."

Looks of astonishment and awe replaced the calm on Zack and Marcus' faces while Eileen appeared wistful. "Oh I heard of that from Sir Scott's brother," Her eyes filled with sympathy as she looked at Milo. "Milo you were so young when you almost lost your father."

She closed her eyes tight in a pained expression. "I could have gone to see to him myself honestly, but back then, the twins came along - So I had to take a break from my Healing sessions for a while."

Milo nodded understandingly. "That's okay Mrs Zack's mom, after all, what matters now is that my dad's okay and he's back on his feet again," He grinned and looked at his hands. "My magic really did the job, I don't know what I would do if I never discovered it!"

"You have one powerful blessing there Milo, and it's all in your hands," Eileen tipped her head. "And speaking of magic," She turned to Melissa. "I believe you can do magic as well Melissa?" Melissa shrugged and averted her gaze briefly. "Oh it's just some form of telekinesis with varying results, nothing that's as big of a deal like Milo's." She fiddled her thumbs. "But unlike Milo I can't control my magic. It just happens and I don't usually notice when it does."

"So what you're saying is that your magic only works in depicting your feelings?" Zack questioned. Both Swamp Hamlet kids nodded. "So far, the only feelings I've ever seen of Melissa when telekinesis occurs is when she's really excited or angry." Milo explained further. "When she's excited or very happy, things around her will start to hover or bounce. But then when she's angry…" He chuckled nervously as Melissa smirked with a fold of her arms. "Just, don't make her angry, unless you want to be pinned down or stabbed to smithereens,"

The remaining Underwoods in the room were rendered speechless in hearing of the astounding abilities these youngsters possessed. Zack especially was very fascinated by the duo, so fascinated that he felt drawn into them. He felt the urge to know more…

"Wow it's getting pretty late now," Marcus stood up in noticing the fully darkened outside; The moon already being at its brightest. Eileen was already going over to one of the bedrooms and scooped up the twins who have fallen asleep while the elders are talking. "They're in our room tonight," She handed Lance over to Marcus who gently took the small boy in his arms.

The parents faced their eldest boy as he stood with Milo and Melissa. "You two can sleep in Zack's room," Eileen offered kindly to their guests. "There's a spare bed in case two of you can't fit in one of the deck beds. And if anything, don't be afraid to tell Zack or any of us, okay?"

Milo and Melissa had pure gratitude on their faces. "Thank you so much Mrs Underwood," Both thanked and they were given friendly ruffles to the hair. "Good night kids," She then went over to Zack and kissed his forehead, running her fingers across the dark poofiness before going into the room with her husband and younger kids.

Now it is only the trio left in the living room.

Zack went to lower the room's lighting and a scuffling sounded from an open window. The scrabbling of paws and whining entered Milo's ears and he instinctively went to the window.

"Oh there you are Diogee! Why didn't you come in through the door? Silly dog!" Milo opened the window and Diogee lept in his arms, licking his face. Milo turned to Zack. "I hope you don't mind Diogee being in bed with us," He chuckled. "He always sleeps with me,"

Zack nodded in agreeing. "My parents won't mind a dog in the house, especially since dad was actually thinking about getting one." He reached over to pet Diogee who licked his hand. Zack smiled. "Diogee's a pretty smart dog. If he hadn't dragged me to where you are we wouldn't have met!" Milo chuckled, rubbing at the dog's head. "He's smart, and a good dog!" He praised. "Isn't that right boy?"

Diogee barked happily and wagged his tail with pride, relishing in the words of praise around him.


	23. Trouble in The Other World

"So you two are going to Mt Laurel to find those Guardians huh? Wow that sounds like an adventure." Zack flipped to lie on his belly, taking in the words of his friends. At first it was hard to believe that the two ordinary-looking kids before him were Guardians - Even if it's not confirmed yet, their special abilities and magic seem to scream out 'Out-of-This-World People' nonetheless. _How can they not be Guardians?_ Zack thought.

Milo nodded, his upper half leaning over the wooden railing of the upper deck bed. "Well technically, going from Swamp Hamlet to here has already been an adventure for us!"

Melissa giggled from her mattress which laid across the boys' double decker beds. "You can say that again Milo," She grinned and reaching up, gave Milo a high-five. Both then went to lay down on their respective spots, giving Zack friendly smiles.

"Thanks again for letting us stay Zack, your house and family are awesome!" Milo commented happily. Zack rolled his eyes amusingly. "You're welcome again, Milo." He chuckled. "Seriously you don't need to keep thanking me over and over again,"

He watched Melissa yawn and curl up in her place, Milo doing the same. "The journey must have been pretty exhausting," Zack murmured and he yawned himself. He lifted up the covers up and over himself. "Better get yourselves rested up for tomorrow."

"Of course," Milo smiled. The trio exchanged words of good night and then two out of three went to sleep.

Zack however looked on at the duo across and above rather pensively and rested his head on the pillow. Milo and Melissa… He can feel their closeness, their bond with each other, radiating from them. He felt a twinge of dismay mixed with longing as a certain memory resurfaced in his mind. _I wish my friends were like that._ He sighed. As if he had any left to begin with. The 'friends' Zack himself used to have, aren't exactly the greatest people worth remembering.

He remembered the sheer sadism of Max and Lyle - Their brutal taunting to other village kids, their treatment towards Zack. Around them, he's typically _garbage_. Melvin and Sean are the ones to pick him up during the down times but still, it's two angels against two demons with attitudes worth double. Zack exhaled in trying to clear his mind. At least he doesn't have to see them everyday now.

Though he had to admit, Max and Lyle throwing him down a river tied up is a blessing - If it hadn't happened, his parents wouldn't have seen the trouble the Maxes out their son into and left Swamp Hamlet for isolation.

Boy was he _glad_. His victim days have long been finished and he was free from pain.

His parents did a great job in helping Zack back on his feet and Lisa and Lance's births filled in the empty voids left from leaving his two 'friends'. Zack closed his eyes. _No..._ He wasn't exactly free from pain completely. Despite already having a great mom and dad and baby siblings to look after, there is still that loneliness of being _friendless_.

There is hardly anyone in Zack's life outside of his family since he's moved out. It hurt. No matter how hard he tried to resist, his heart would always sink every time he sees kids like himself hanging out with their friends during his occasional visits to Swamp Hamlet.

How he _missed_ that life - A life with _friends_. But at the same time since Max and Lyle, Zack had his doubts. Doubts that led to his usual wariness when it came to other kids. Yet for some reason when it's Milo and Melissa, that wariness of Zack's… it never came. _Why?_ He couldn't tell.

The boy closed his eyes before finally falling asleep.

* * *

That night in the most isolated region of the Black Forest, a small clan of about less than twenty to thirty Gethens were up and about, doing their business as always.

Though some Gethens slept in the night like just about everyone else, the others are nocturnal - the rest can survive a day without sleeping at all. Sleep schedules vary in every villager of the little town. But they all share one trait - They are all outsiders; Anti-Block people that have kept to their true name and remained ever so loyal still, to the ways of their deceased Queen.

Kyle Drako stood at the main square of the town, eyes cast upon the fellows that live here. While he could have worn a small smile like he always did, in pride of watching the progress of his small tribe, this time is an exception. Lately, his best patrollers, his Inner Circle, that have been spying on King Block and his followers have been said to have spotted very suspicious activity going on in the Stygian Palace grounds.

Heinz and some of Kyle's other close allies are some of those spies and they didn't look relieved in the slightest. The pointy-snouted, brown bat landed before Kyle and morphed into his true form. Heinz had a look of pure worry etched on his face as he panted.

The Gethen swallowed hard before continuing. "Kyle! We caught King Block and his Inner Circle doing some planning in the Stygian Court Room and you have no idea what we've just seen and heard!"

Kyle grew concerned. "King Block and his minions are planning? What are they planning about?!"

The sound of flapping bat wings sounded from behind Heinz and a few more bats landed - Apparently the rest of the patrol team. A female bat, a blue-eyed adolescent that shared a darker shade of Heinz's fur/hair color, flew up to the latter's side and transformed into her normal form. It was Vanessa, now sixteen years old and a brave member of the tribe's patrol team.

Heinz had his arm wrapped around Vanessa's shoulder as she reported on her father's behalf. "They're planning a siege against the Anacardians," Her words sent a wave of horror through Kyle and his pupils shrunk. "Roger, Gretchen, the rest of them! King Block is briefing them on how to deal with the Anacardians - Nothing violent but I heard they're planning to weaken them up enough so they can keep them captive for a bit."

Kyle slowly nodded but he was finding it hard to contain his cool. He locked firm gazes with Heinz and the other patrols behind. "Anything else?" He quietly spoke.

"I believe there's also a plot involving the Guardians," A pale yellow bat from behind turned back into his true form, a blonde man with a head oddly shaped like a banana (or a cob of corn?) and came up - It was Sir Parenthesis, the Gethen tribe's scientist. The other bats too reverted into their original forms; Vanessa's ex-boyfriend Johnny, Esmeralda Poofenplotz and the former Stygian Patroller Boris.

"They are doing a two-part siege, Sir Drako." Johnny went upfront, flinching when Vanessa backed away and Heinz death-glared at him. Seeing the tension between the adolescent boy and the Doofenshmirtzes, Esmeralda took over. "King Block is planning to capture one of the Guardians and then use them for this thing he dubs 'The Ultimate Plan'." The white-haired woman growled in frustration. "I could have taken in some more info if it weren't for Roger throwing those crumpled papers at me!"

She stood by Sir Parenthesis and Johnny who were both looking down with shame. "The three of us had to flee as we were close to getting caught by the Inner Circle," They turned to Boris who remained strong. "But Boris managed to remain unseen for the longest."

"Maybe he has seen and heard the rest," Sir Parenthesis suggested hopefully, Johnny silently hoping the same. Kyle and Heinz exchanged brief glances before turning to the biggest patroller.

"Boris? Did you catch everything that went on in the court?" Kyle queried, frowning in worry still. All the other patrols fixed their stares upon the big guy, anxious for his reply…

Dismay washed over the group like a wave crashing onto a sandcastle when the reply came out negative. "One of the Guards saw me," Boris quietly spoke. "I tried to stay longer to hear the rest but Roger, he…"

The man pulled up part of his cloak, uncovering his side and revealing a long gash, presumably made from the tip of a spear. The Gethens gasped in horror. Heinz started to shake in newfound rage.

"He didn't...!" Growled the lanky Gethen. The other patrols were stiffened in their spots in seeing the damage inflicted on Boris. The large Gethen lowered his head before Kyle. "I'm so sorry Kyle. I should have stayed there longer…"

Kyle shook his head and gave Boris a smile of sympathy. "It's alright my friend. You did your best," He set his glance upon all the patrols that stood. "You all did," The Gethens still looked guilty and Heinz managed to cool down, Vanessa standing near him. Kyle faced Sir Parenthesis. "Take Boris to the Healer." Was his instruction. The Gethen scientist nodded and led Boris away.

The remaining patrols, Esmeralda and Johnny, exchanged looks and faced their leader, awaiting their instructions. After a pause, Kyle gave them a nod of dismissal - the duo then disappearing into their respective homes and families. Vanessa went Bat-form and flew back to the oak tree she lived in with her father, Kyle and his own kids.

Now Kyle and Heinz remained on the spot.

"Aw at least we have an idea on what they're doing now, even if it's not the fullest, we still know what they're up to so maybe we can try to.. Well, do something!" Heinz tried to lighten up the downed spirit of his friend. Kyle tried to feel it's effect only for the words of Esmeralda to ring in his mind once more. _The Ultimate Plan._ The Half-blood Gethen lowered a brow. "What was Esmeralda talking about?"

Heinz perked up. "What was that Kyle?"

Kyle slowly looked up with dread. "The Ultimate Plan, like Esmeralda just mentioned… What was it? Heinz, do you have any idea?"

Heinz just stayed silent as he had no answer to give. Kyle now started to grow anxious. What are the Shadows planning other than the siege on the Anacardians?

The squawking of falcons flying overhead sounded and both Gethen males looked up just in time to see the four birds, the darker feathered versions originating from the Black Forest itself, flying on screeching with what Kyle sensed as hunger...

Unlike the friendly brown shade of the opposite specie, the Shadow Falcons have feathers as dark as their hearts and their eyes are devilish red. Kyle and Heinz winced in their places as many of the other village Gethens piled out of their houses or trees in hearing the commotion.

The birds are headed towards the north; Anacardian territory. _This cannot be good._ Kyle felt the dread worsen. Is the siege beginning now? Judging all the faces of the village Gethens he had led, they were all thinking of the same thing; Worrying for the Anacardians. Their _friends_. The people of their former Queen's closest.

Before Kyle could do something, a pair of dark streaks fled out of a certain Oak Tree and ran right towards him. The young Amanda Lopez had never looked so scared and she immediately dove for cover in Kyle's cloaked arms.

Her adoptive brother however, the bold and gifted Bradley Nicholson, was scowling. Vanessa followed after and soon, all three standing by their respective fathers while warily keeping their eyes on the falcons.

"Why are they going to Anacardia, _Papi?_ " Amanda asked worriedly. "What are they planning to do over there?" Bradley kept his gaze fixed on where the birds disappeared, frowning. "I can't believe it! When will Block ever leave them alone?" He grumbled. "The fools, they're provoking the Anacardians for no good reason!"

At this, the several other Gethens gave looks of disgust towards their King. Kyle shushed his adoptive son. "You shouldn't say that aloud Bradley, those birds have sharp ears, they will hear you," The bespectacled boy nodded quickly and shrunk in new fear. "Sorry dad," He murmured to which Kyle gave a quick, one-arm hug in response.

Heinz and Vanessa shared worried glances and Heinz turned to face Kyle, arms enveloping around Vanessa. "Do you think they're starting the siege already?" Asked the Gethen with high concern. "How are we going to tell the Anacardians? A lot of them are gonna get hurt or worse unless we warn them!"

Kyle frowned. Four Shadows against the entire Anacardian Tribe - Hundreds of powerful members altogether, counting the Guardians. He shook head. "There's so many Anacardians out there Heinz, that unlucky four will be downed in seconds,"

Heinz let out an 'Ooh,' in seeing the point. Kyle merely shrugged. "You know King Block, he's smarter than that. If it were a siege he'd send out an ample number of fighters." He glanced up love more at where the birds disappeared. "But still, I can't understand why he'd send four on ahead when he could have sent an entire army immediately."

The whole village now scanned the sky perimeter in expecting a whole flock of Shadow falcons to follow suit. There was none. Kyle's suspicion started to rise. _What could they be up to?_ Reluctantly, Kyle went to say something to the other Gethens only for about forty dark forms to spring out from the direction of the Black Forest that led to the Stygian Palace grounds.

The forms then turned into Shadow people bearing cold glares and grins so sadistic that a few of the Gethen villagers cringed, Amanda immediately invisifying herself in Kyle's arms. The others however, including Kyle and Heinz, hissed threatingly with the opposing fellows doing the same.

One Shadow, a fit and partially muscular male with small spectacles, went up front and Heinz immediately growled. _"Roger!"_ He let out an enraged shriek and lunged, only to be immediately held back by Vanessa and Kyle.

Roger smirked at the action with an eyeroll as the rest of his allies snickered. "Sheesh no need to be that way, dear older brother," Crooned the man, ignoring Heinz's snarl. "My brethren and I are here to simply complete a task given to us by the King."

The Gethen villagers behind exchanged narrowed glances before casting them on the villainous fellows. Kyle wore a bold expression. Carefully handing Bradley and the still invisible Amanda over to Vanessa who took them in her arms, the half-blood Gethen slowly went up front; Heinz along with the newly recovered Boris, Sir Parenthesis, Esmeralda and Johnny following and flanking both Kyle's sides with piercing glares.

"What are you and your comrades doing here Roger?" Kyle asked as politely as possible, trying to hold in any hostility. As much as he hated them, he had to treat them smoothly. "What is it that King Block wanted you to do that wound up bringing you all out here?"

The others continued to glare, Heinz especially. "Yeah spit it out _Roger_." He lowly spoke in a deadly tone. Amidst the brothers' conflicted stare-off, Kyle couldn't help but watch the two Doofenshmirtzes.

As far as he knew, never did Heinz like his own brother Roger - Or his own parents. Who could blame him? Kyle reached out to hold Heinz's hand, the latter man's rage softening in response. His family have done nothing but treat him like trash. Heinz definitely did the right thing in leaving the family and moving out here to live the better path...

"Well? Aren't you going to answer Sir Drako's question?! We haven't got all day!" Sir Parenthesis blurted out crossly when the Shadows kept their mouths shut instead of speaking.

By now, all of the village Gethens were glaring at the others with narrowed eyes, all traces of fear (except Amanda's) long gone. In response, all they got was eerie chuckling and sadistic smiles. Kyle grew tense and instinctively dragged his Inner Circle backwards before the Shadows could do something.

"You want to know why we are here?" Roger cocked up a brow. The Gethens did not respond but kept their glares hardened. Roger let out a sinister laugh. "Very well, that is just the answer I need! Boys?" He snapped his fingers. In a split second, all the Shadows whipped out their spears and various sharp weapons. Before the Gethen tribe knew it, they were being held at gunpoint...

The air around them grew silent.

Mothers warily grabbed their children close and protectively. The men instictively shielded the vulnerable ones with their circle formation. Kyle gulped as the sharp tip of one of the Shadows' weapons, a wooden spear, was really close to his heart.

He glanced around his tribe members, relieved that none of them made any attack of self defense. At this time of their lives as outcasts, the villagers were all stripped of their Shadow privileges - This included weapons and the Gethens are empty-handed of tools.

Clearly, all of them are too frightened to use their magic against the Shadows. That and they are completely helpless and outnumbered at the same time. The chances of winning is narrow if they ever engage in a battle. The tribe held their breaths. They're better that that - A fight is completely out of the question for them.

Seeing that they've caught their prey, Roger went up front. "You lot are coming with us to the Arena of Doom," He announced proudly. "The King has ordered for us to round you all up before he unleashes the siege on Anacardia," He smirked. "Can't have any of our own race go running and telling on us now can we?"

Kyle's eyes widened in pure horror along with the other Gethens, the patrollers especially. The Shadows really _are_ planning a siege! In their distress, the Gethens burst into outcries of protest. If they let this go on, the Anacardians, the _innocent_ Anacardians, will be in danger! Kyle especially could not accept this.

"You can't do that! You just can't..!" Kyle struggled hard but the wooden spear did the job in petrifying him. "P-Please Sir Roger, all of you! Reconsider what you are doing! You're all better than this! Haven't you remembered how much Queen Tenebri loves those Anacardians?! She wouldn't want you to do this! Can't you see that?!"

The Shadows said nothing. Roger barked a command and his allies, after casting a temporary restraint spell on the prisoners, pushed them forward to their destination. Kyle lowered his head and sighed shakily. His hopes into talking Shadows to their senses have evaporated like a puddle. Queen Tenebri would be so disappointed...

 _I'm so sorry Anacardians._ He breathed shakily. _We can't protect you from what's coming…_

Still in deep isolation inside his room, Balthazar sat deadly stiff on the edge of the bed. In his hands lay a plastic baby rattle - A favourite toy of Milo's. The man choked with a small smile. He can hear the baby's laughter still.

Milo's first word. His babbles. His coos.

He missed so much of Milo's growing up. Neither was he there when the boy took his first steps nor when the boy was slowly becoming bigger and needed Papa to teach him everything about the world.

Milo is so far away and Balthazar missed him to the core. Ever since the baby was gone, he felt a part of him was gone too. As a result, Balthazar's heart grew cold and dark. So dark, like his room. His warmth has long turned into dull ice. He winced in remembering how he almost hit Orton with a malachite. The look of terror on his face as the pieces of green rock laid scattered around the floor.

Balthazar wondered if Orton will ever forgive him. Even if he did, it's likely that he wouldn't see Balthazar the same way again. Balthazar frowned in self loathing. What will the others think of him now? He dreaded to know. It is likely that they have asked Orton for news and he might have told them the bad result. _They must be so disappointed in me._ Balthazar sighed. _How could I have let them down?_ The man screwed his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands…

"Balthy?"

Balthazar sat up at hearing someone call from outside the door. That voice. It's definitely not Orton but rather someone Balthazar is super close too. "Vinnie?" His voice was quiet and hoarse as he approached the door, fingers inches away from the door. The shield he cast is still on so nobody is close to the other side. However, Balthazar can still feel Vinnie's presence among three others - Brick, Savannah… _Orton_.

"Hey Balthazar, in case you're listening in on us, we just want to know that no matter how down you are, we're still out here for you." Savannah's calm voice sounded assuring from the other side. "When are you coming out bro? The kingdom needs you and so do we!" Brick chuckling can be heard followed by Vinnie's.

"You can't just rush him Brick. He's still hurting!" The Second Guardian gently rebuked before speaking to Balthazar. "Hey, don't listen to Brick, Balthy, he's just joking! We're all doing just fine! The Kingdom's people are safe and they're all giving you their best wishes! The Friday Team too!"

"Vinnie is right."

Right after Vinnie, Orton followed. "Balthazar," The voice was dull with pain but Balthazar could sense that Orton is trying to be strong. "You don't need to beat yourself up about what happened recently. I am fine and you are giving yourself in to remorse for something you never did."

The next words sounded broken. If not, remorseful. Balthazar realised that as Orton spoke, he could actually see him crying on the other side of that solid oak door.

"I... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned Milo. I just… I just hated seeing you in that state before. It reminded me.. Of _myself_. Days after _my Melissa_ is gone. When I saw you, I saw myself suffering because of losing my daughter. I don't know what came over me then but, I know I have lost control. I just let myself bring up that one name that you are terribly missing right now." A sniffle sounded and the movement of arms wrapping around Orton can be heard. "I'm sorry Balthazar... So sorry."

 _It's not your fault. You have no fault to play in this._ Balthazar wanted to say but said nothing. He badly wanted to go out there, tell his brother that it's okay and give him an embrace that he oh so needed at the moment. He wanted to see his other fellow Guardians too. Vinnie. Brick. Savannah. The entire Kingdom. He can't explain what he's feeling. It felt like grief, only worse to the max. It tore his heart.

Balthazar broke down letting out a muffled scream. Images of the baby Milo started projecting in his mind again. Notably memorable moments to be precise. Moments like the night when he comforted Milo after their brief separation and the most heartbreaking moment of all; His last few seconds with Milo. The baby Milo saying his name and then giving him a final cuddle - Followed by his crying out for him in that beige pistachio shell. The baby crying still even as Balthazar blasted him away.

 _Milo…_ Balthazar inhaled shakily. _Oh Milo…_ He just couldn't get rid of those memories no matter what. I'm so sorry. He couldn't forgive himself. So sorry… everything that happened that night - _It is all his fault._ He should have went home straight away. He should have taken the chance to memorize the Minty Woods even without certain hints like those glowing mushrooms. He should have... He should have…

 _I remember tears streaming_

 _down your face_

 _When I said I'll never let you go_

 _When all those Shadows_

 _almost killed your light_

Balthazar sniffed but kept going, never mind the tears that stream down.

 _I remember you said,_

 _don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed_

 _Tonight…_

From outside, the voices of the rest joined in the tune.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _(The sun is going down)_

 _You'll be alright_

 _(No one can hurt you now)_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

Balthazar raised his head, staring at the door once more. They're still there. He sobbed shakily. They still care for him. He didn't deserve them. What good has he ever done for them during the past thirteen years? Nothing... But sulk and stay broken.

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire_

 _The war outside your door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby_

 _Even when the music's gone…_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _(The sun is going down)_

 _You'll be alright_

 _(No one can hurt you now)_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

The other guardians refused to leave. Balthazar needed them more than ever and they felt it with their hearts. They're never gonna leave him behind - No matter what. Unknown to them, Balthazar undid the shield outside before reverting into a crying wreck.

Orton gingerly rested his hand on the door for the first time in days since his first attempt to talk to Balthazar, a single tear sliding down. A weak smile was worn as Orton as he fully pressed his hand down on the door.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe_

 _And sound..._

After Orton finished, Balthazar's tear-filled eyes fixated on the door and for a moment, he felt serenity wash over the grief. The wave of memories containing Milo have ceased and the Guardian felt like a heavy sensation was lifted off his crushed spirit. For the first time in years, Balthazar now felt a sincere urge to go reconnect with his brothers and sister once more...

The Guardian stood up and made his way to the door. Just as his hand was inches from turning the doorknob, the sickening crack of the closed window being forced open sounded and a cold wind blew from out from there.

To Balthazar's surprise, the wind was an opaque mist of a shadowy shade of black. Among the wooshing, the sounds of hissing and horrifying shrieks are audible and the most suddenly morphed into figures - Three figures. A female Shadow woman flanked by two males.

Balthazar stiffened in recognizing the dark brown hair, the glasses and the all-too familiar spear that the female before him possessed. His pain and despair were fueled into hostility.

Before he could speak a thing of demanding however, a sharp pain seared through Balthazar's neck and he convulsed briefly - Collapsing to the floor in a state of unconsciousness...

The other Guardians winced at what sounded like shifting activity going on at the other side of the door. Alarm overcame the group and Orton instinctively knocked. "Balthazar? Are you alright in there?"

Pausing, he frowned and cast a look of worry over his shoulder at the other Guardians. The remaining trio watched on as Orton suddenly opened the door easily with his magic.

After a moment's hesitation, Orton pushed the door open and grew stiff at the sight. The other trio peered in and were shocked. Balthazar was nowhere to be found. "He's not here...?" Savannah whispered in uncertainty. "Of course he has to be here!" Brick assured firmly. "None of us saw him outside! Plus we all saw that shield of his just about earlier!"

Vinnie walked inbetween the two and placed a hand on Orton's shoulder - The latter having stayed still for a while. Vinnie frowned. "Orton? What's the matter bro?" Orton said nothing. Vinnie tipped his head and turned to look afront, finally seeing that rendered his brother silent.

"Savannah, Brick…" Vinnie's voice was hushed with sensible horror. The Third and Fourth Guardians immediately paid attention. "What is it Vinnie?" The concerned exclaims of the two trailed off when their eyes cast on the windowsill. Savannah covered her mouth and Brick was riddled with silent alarm.

On the windowsill laid a layer of dark soot-like material; _Shadow dust._

Orton shakily swiped a bit with his finger for a closer look. Vinnie craned his head for a look. "Is it…?" The bespectacled Guardian dreaded the answer. To his dismay, Orton gave a single nod, the worried frown hardening with threat.

"The Shadows have broken in, and they've taken Balthazar..."


	24. On Their Way

That morning in the Underwood home, Milo and Melissa started the day with a hearty breakfast and are now watching Zack chop some firewood in the front lawn. Lisa and Lance too are lending a hand in helping arrange the pieces of wood in neat piles.

"Good job you two!" Melissa praised while the twins put down the firewood in a perfect pile. "You sure are strong for your age!" The twins giggled in response. "Thanks Lissa!" They chorused and continued to work, earning a warm smile from the older girl.

Meanwhile, Milo kept his eye on Zack as he hacked the wood into two with his axe. As he was working, the boy was humming a tune that Milo really liked. Music to his ears. He became unaware of his random singing out of lyrical words.

"I know you're pining. And every cloud has got a silver lining. The leaves are falling down the sun is shining~!"

Zack blinked and paused his work, shooting Milo a disturbed look. "What was _that?!_ " He exclaimed. Milo shrugged. "I have no idea! I was just coming up with random words for that song you were humming when that came out!" The boy rolled his eyes. "I see," He cringed. _That was so existing already…_ He could have said but didn't. Instead, focused on his work.

Lisa and Lance came up to Milo with grins on their faces. "Can you sing that again Milo?" Squeaked Lisa. "It sounds catchy! Like big brother's song!" Lance bounced eagerly. "Yeah!" Zack gave a horrified look at this.

Melissa went to Zack's side and gave him a playful elbow. "Well, the kids seem to like it," Zack looked incredulous. "Wait what?" Before he could regain his reply however, Milo started to sing again.

"My heart is strong! Like a tree~!"

Zack facepalmed. "Please stop."

"And you belong~!" Milo casually slid close to Zack with a wink. "Baby you belong to me~!"

Melissa and the twins laughed aloud as Zack really wanted to pull his hair out. "Please! Milo for the love of all things natural, _stop_ singing that!"

"Without you~! I'm tied to the ground and if I fall-! WOAH!" Milo in his singing was so distracted he didn't realize that he walked backwards and tripped against some tree root. The boy fell back against the trunk of a tree. His friends winced and Zack rolled his eyes with a shrug. "I tried to tell him," He muttered and went over to help Milo up.

Milo dusted off his clothes with a meek grin. "Well, that was unexpected!" He grinned at Melissa and the twins who came with Zack's. "That song sounded pretty good!" Melissa commented. "That song could actually be a hit!"

At this, the twins looked up at their brother with small frowns. Zack sighed. "Actually guys, that song has already existed. Milo those lyrics you just sang out, sorry to burst your bubble but you have accurately made up the lyrics of a song I composed."

Lisa and Lance openly expressed their agreement. "It's true! Big brother sang it in his boy band!" Lance threw out his arms. "And he's the lead singer!" Lisa giggled.

The two looked stunned at the revelation - Especially Milo. "You're part of a boy band?" Melissa was fascinated as she loved music. Milo too is just as excited. "Any specific genre on the songs? How many of you are there? What are you guys called?!"

Zack grew tense with bad memories creeping their way into his mind. He sighed. "We mostly focus on the romantic slash up to date music and there are five of us... " He sighed again. "At least there were five of us. And as for what band we were..." Zack said nothing.

All excitement from Melissa and Milo drained when they realized what Zack was getting onto. "The Lumbermaxes, isn't it?" Melissa quietly spoke. Zack slowly nodded. "Yeah. That song was pretty much our signature - A big hit! Our audience has grown skyrocket and we were the top thing in the village!" Zack chuckled bitterly. "But who would have known that my own fellow band members aren't as innocent as they seem."

The two strongly felt the need to agree. "You're so darn right." Melissa snarled. "Milo and I both saw how Max is like." At the mention of Max, Milo immediately clung onto Melissa and she instinctively rubbed his shoulder. "You leaving the band is a great choice," Milo added with a sympathetic smile. "At least he and Lyle won't bother you anymore."

The dark toned boy sighed. "Yeah you've got a point there." I just wish I didn't have to be so alone... He smiled and he was wrapped by the arms of Melissa and Milo in one-side hugs. The twins too joined and hugged their brother's waist. The group released from their hugging. "Thanks guys.. I actually needed that," Zack rubbed his head. "Talking about Max made me tense,"

"Naturally. Melissa and I were too," Milo patted Zack's shoulder. "We're all affected by him someway." Melissa smiled. "So we're just gonna have to move on together." She briefly glanced at Milo. "Which reminds me..." Milo blinked and then he remembered. "Oh right, Anacardia! We still gotta get to Mt Laurel!"

Zack rose a brow. "Mt Laurel? You mean that really huge mountain that's said to have a summit that is surrounded by that mythical paradise?" Melissa and Milo nodded. "Yep that's the one!"

Zack looked thoughtful. "Mt Laurel…" He turned to the door and looking around briefly to see if the firewood has been stacked nicely, went to the door. "We'd better go inside and talk to my mom and dad. They might know a thing or two on how to get to this Mt Laurel."

The boy inhaled slowly as his hand clasped on the doorknob. "One thing I know for sure is that that mountain's a long way ahead." He smiled over his shoulder at his friends. "But don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. As long as you stick to the right route and keep your heads high. After all, it's not the distance that counts. It's what lies ahead that matters."

Zack opened the door and they all went inside.

In the living room, Marcus and Eileen sat listening to Milo and Melissa's desires to go to the destined mountain. The adults' thoughtful gazes set upon the kids. Zack, the twins and his friends sat on the couch opposite the adults as they thought of what to say.

"If I recall, the two Guardians Lord Brick and Lordess Savannah have set foot close on the plains of Mt Laurel where they stopped a great war." Eileen philosophically brought up the old tale. "The soldiers that have seen them immediately ended their battle and made amends. They dispersed from the field and since then, it has been labeled as a sacred area of the Anacardian Guardians."

Marcus wrapped an arm around his wife. "The mountain and the surrounding plains are pretty peaceful and full of legends, possibly others aside from the one of the Third and Fourth Guardians. You know, there's been rumors of Anacardian Guardian spirits roaming the place and keeping the land safe and well. Sometimes even the Queen makes an appearance and can be seen roaming with them."

The kids gasped in awe. "Really?!" Milo and Melissa exclaimed at once. The Underwood man chuckled. "Well I can't really say for sure kids. It's just a rumor but we'll never know. That rumor could be true which is why one's always gotta take a chance in order to see the real thing."

The kids ooed in understanding as they took in the words. Milo then tilted his head at the couple. "Have you ever been to Mt Laurel Mr and Mrs Underwood?" He asked.

Eileen flashed Marcus a loving smile. "Well there is this one time when we travelled to the plains on horseback by ourselves," The two pressed together and Marcus chuckled. "We were about twenty years old when that happened. The journey took about a night and two days but it was all worth it. We grew closer during the trip and then we married the moment we came home."

"Aw what a sweet love story," Lisa gushed. "You and Mama are totally good together!" Lance added happily. Zack too looked in awe - He hadn't heard of that story from his parents before. But now that he did, he knew that there's a chance for his friends to get what they needed. "Do you still remember how to get there dad?" Zack asked his father. Melissa and Milo gave the man the same looks of questioning.

Marcus smiled positively. "Clear as crystal son," He relished in the overjoyed expressions on the kids. "Remember the creek that's nearby? Just follow along it until it takes you to the Buttercup Plains. go through there and then there's this forested area - It's not so big so you shouldn't get lost too easily. From there, look out for this upper ledge of land, climb up and keep going until you reach the base of the mountain."

He looked at the children one by one. "Does everyone get it?"

All nodded, especially Zack who mentally remembered the description. "Go along the creek, go through the Buttercups, the forest, climb up, go and we're there. Got it!" Melissa concluded confidently.

She and Milo grinned at each other. "This is awesome! Now that we have directions, we'd better start leaving soon!" Milo stood up. "It's gonna take a while to get there so it's best if we start getting on the road - The sooner the better!"

At this, Zack felt a pang of dismay. They're leaving. He glanced at his parents and siblings who appeared to feel the same. It was just one night and they all grew to like their visitors. Especially himself...

"Well we can't have those Guardians having to wait for you two," Eileen finally spoke and Marcus slowly nodded in agreement. "Better go now before it goes dark." He added. Lisa and Lance went to hug Melissa and Milo. "Say hi to the Guardians for me!" Said Lisa. "Tell Lord Vinnie that he's my favourite!" Lance cuddled Milo.

The two smiled at the family gratefully. "Thank you so much for everything," Melissa thanked sincerely. "We'll never forget your kindness." The Underwood parents smiled in welcoming. "Just doing our job sweetie. Hold on, Zack will escort you outside." Said the mother kindly. "Zack?" She turned to the distraught boy.

Zack snapped out of his thoughts and quickly moved. "I'm on it!" He quickly went to the door with his friends following. When at the door, he felt his hand quiver when in contact with the doorknob. His heart started to hurt as he opened…

Melissa and Milo started feeling this wave of unease course through them as they stepped outside. Like Zack earlier, they felt a sensation of despair now that they're leaving the host family. They turned to Zack with pained smiles. _They had to go..._

"Thanks for everything Zack." Milo inhaled deeply. "For saving us.. Letting us stay.. Basically everything else you ever did for us."

Zack sighed with a forced smile. "It's cool I... If only I could do more." He rubbed his head in uncertainty. "I know it's only been a night but it feels like we've met ages ago. You know what I'm saying?"

A look of thoughtfulness came across his face for a moment. Zack thought carefully about something and coming to a decision, he told his friends.

"Wait here for a moment you guys," He said. Milo and Melissa frowned when Zack ran back to the house. "What is he up to?" Melissa wondered aloud. Milo shrugged in response. "I don't know." He sat on a nearby treestump. "One thing's for sure is that it could be important so we gotta wait for him."

The two stayed outside in waiting for Zack. When he finally came out, the two were shocked to see him come out with a satchel around his shoulder along with three containers of water. Marcus and Eileen had their hands on their son's shoulders as they followed him outside.

"Zack?" Melissa frowned at the boy's extra accessories. "Where are you heading off to?"

At this, Zack gave a chuckle. "Did you honestly think I'm gonna let you go out there by yourself?" He glanced at his family and back at the two. "I just realized that you two could use an extra pair of hands on the trip so I'm going with you!"

Milo immediately grinned and had his arms around Zack in a split second. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool! The three of us travelling together! This is gonna be fun!" Zack smiled happily. "Of course it will," He rolled his eyes amusingly. He felt a hand tap his shoulder and he met with the questioning eyes of Melissa. "Are you sure you can do this Zack?" She quietly spoke. "Milo and I can go on our own. Don't let us be a burden on your shoulders…"

Zack nodded firmly with a determined look. "Listen Melissa, you two will never be a burden to me," He placed his hands on her and Milo's shoulders. "Do you wanna know why I'm doing this? It's because you're…" Zack trailed off in realizing what he's about to say. _You're my friends._ He shut his eyes. _I can't say that yet. It's only been a short time._ He gazed at the two. _Can I really trust them as friends so soon? Max and Lyle. It could happen again. Could it? They're nothing like them..._

"You need my help." Zack muttered audibly at last. "I know you don't seem like you do now but we'll never know. That's why I'm going with you - So that when stuff happens, I'm here to help."

Milo and Melissa looked at each other and back at Zack with touched smiles. "Oh Zack," Melissa found herself hugging him. "It's only been a night but you're already the greatest friend yet. Thank you so much..." Milo nodded in agreement and joined in the hug.

Zack stood in overwhelmed silence. _They called me their friend._ He felt the despair in his heart enlighten with hope. _Maybe. We could work out after all._ He smiled happily only to sigh. _Of course, I shouldn't expect too much..._

Zack pulled away so he can give Marcus and Eileen a parting hug. "Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Zack asked softly. His parents lovingly gazed at him. "Don't worry Zack, we'll be perfectly fine here." Marcus assured. "You and your friends just take your time going to the mountain. No need to rush son."

Eileen pulled her son close and they touched foreheads. "Take care of yourself honey. I know you three will get along just fine." She whispered knowing very well what her son has been desiring for a while now. "Milo and Melissa are different. They're very compassionate kids - They'll love you as a friend."

Zack smiled softly. "Thanks mom," He hugged her again. A barking sounded and Diogee ran out from behind the house, leaping up at Milo's arms with the giggling twins following. "Your dog is silly!" Lisa giggled and she and Lance went to Zack. The two embraced him tightly. "Don't forget to come back Big Brother! We'll miss you!" The twins squeaked.

"Of course I'll be back you two, don't worry." Zack laughed and held them close. He sighed wearily and breathing deeply, walked to join his friends and Diogee. He looked over at his family over his shoulder one last time. "See you in a few days guys," He smiled. "I'll miss you all!" The Underwoods grinned and all bade the trio and dog goodbye as they left.

"Take care Zack! All of you!"

"Be careful on your journey!"

"Bye Zack! Bye Milo and Melissa!"

The three kids and their dog grinned back at the family once more and they disappeared farther ahead to look for their first objective; The creek that will take them to the Buttercup Plains. Along the way, Milo had his satchel open to catch the fruits Melissa would pick and drop from the trees as their food sources. Standing at the lead, Zack made sure to lead his friends to the right place and on the right path.

He jumped down from a ledge and landed before a rather wide creek that resembled a river only much shallower with water reaching only the knee level. Zack smiled over his shoulder. "Here's the creek you guys,"

Milo and Melissa went over with Diogee coming along to see what Zack had.

"All we gotta do is follow it until it takes us to that Buttercup Plains." He glanced up at the upper land above them. "We can tell we've reached it when you see the yellow flowers up there. It's a little far by foot but it's worth it!"

The three went along with Milo and Melissa looking around in awe. Diogee after walking a few paces, kept into the water and started swimming, staying close to the humans on the shore. Milo laughed. "Diogee you silly dog!" He gave his friends a chuckle. "He's not supposed to be in the creek!"

Diogee climbed out in front of Zack and shook himself dry, sending water splashing on him. "Hey watch it!" Zack backed away with arms thrashing away the water droplets. Diogee yipped delightedly and went behind to Milo. Milo chuckled. "Sorry Zack, Diogee tends to do that a lot!"

"I can see that," Zack rolled his eyes with an amused smile. "No wonder dad wanted a dog in the house." The trio grew quiet the longer they went on the road. The only times they made noises are when Murphy's law makes branches fall on their way, make birds attack them and so on. Luckily, Melissa drove them off with her magic easily and Milo healed any injuries received.

By the time they reached the Buttercup Plains, they had to stop a while for lunch which consisted of the fruit they have picked along the way. After that, they rested for a bit and they were back on the road. Milo was chatting loudly and making happy talk while Melissa remained calm and Zack looked visibly annoyed from having his ears exposed to the chatterbox.

He whipped his head toward the two. "Hey Milo, I have a pretty good game we can play while we walk!" Milo perked up at this and Zack smirked. "It's called Be Quiet. Try not to talk for the rest of the journey and see how long you can go," Melissa gave Milo a risen brow. "Are you sure you're up to it? It's still a long way ahead you know."

Milo appeared thoughtful for a moment before shrugging with a grin. "Oh how hard could it be? Of course I can do that! Challenge accepted!" He skipped ahead of Zack and Melissa and hopped on top of a log surrounded by the buttercups. Zack frowned. "Milo what are you doing?" He questioned.

Milo gave him a cheeky smile. "Doing what I'm challenged to that's what!" He did a spin on the log. "You said that I can't talk the whole journey so since I can't talk, I'll just have to sing! This trip is getting too quiet!"

At this, the skin below Zack's eyes raised and he facepalmed. "Oh no," He cringed when Milo started singing out loud.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way~! New friends and new places to see~!"

Rolling his eyes, Zack reached out to hush Milo only for Melissa to join him on the log. The two harmonized in their duet.

"With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way~!"

The two grinned at Zack in expecting to hear him join in. Zack twitched briefly before sighing in surrendering, knowing very well what they want. _Fine…_ Zack took a deep breath and joined in with the duo with harmony.

"And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be~!"

To his surprise, Zack started laughing alongside his companions and Diogee who jumped and barked happily. Milo and Melissa loved how melodic Zack sounded in his one line of singing. "Wow you sing pretty good Zack!" Melissa clapped impressively. "Melissa's right Zack! You sound perfect!"

Zack chuckled. "Aw thanks guys," He squirmed slightly. "You know, my family's known for being good at singing. Mom and dad are good at this thing and they thought me ever since I was a kid." Milo and Melissa took this in with amazed looks. With that, Zack looked up ahead, a delighted and motivated smile on his face. "Milo," He glanced over his shoulder at the said boy. "Wanna lead the singalong as we go?"

The brown-haired boy held in an overjoyed squeal and went upfront with a grin. Zack and Melissa watched their fellow in content as they continued to walk through the plains.

When they took a break sometime later, the trees of the upcoming forest are visible farther ahead and they were close to a creek where they stopped to refill their water containers… And in Melissa's case, ask Zack to put some flowers in her hair when the task is done.

Melissa gazed happily at her reflection in the water as Zack continued to place some buttercups in her hair. "I didn't know you're good at making flower crowns Zack," She admired the new accessory in her hair. "I like it!" Zack smiled. "Oh it's only what you get for growing up with a little sister," He inserted the last flower. "And not to mention mom taught me how to make them for selling at the village."

A strong gust of wind blew away the flowers of Melissa's hair, leaving behind a rather pretty buttercup tucked in her ear. A shrill cry sounded from Milo as he ran past, hands thrashing wildly. "There's pollen in my eyes! It's in my eyes!" Zack and Melissa winced and rushed to their friend, chuckling all the while. "And that is how one gets hurt in a field of flowers," Zack factually brought up as he helped Milo get rid of the pollen.

Feeling the sting go away, Milo blinked quickly and chuckled weakly, going out the three bottles. "On the bright side, I got to fill up the containers!" He handed the other two their bottles and took a couple seconds to acknowledge the forest coming into view.

Zack grinned.

"We're almost there guys," He looked up at the sky that's now tinted with sunset orange. "Just a little more and we should reach the place by dusk. And there, we gotta find someplace to sleep for the night and continue tomorrow." His voice grew soft in realization. "We've come so far," He slowly turned to his companions. "You've come so far." Melissa and Milo went up to Zack. "And we wouldn't have if it weren't for you Zack," Milo cuddled him. "Thanks for coming with us,"

Zack smiled warmly. "You're welcome Milo.." He looked ahead. "Now let's keep going while the sun is still up there and not fully down yet," The others nodded and Zack took the lead once more, bringing his companions closer to the second destination...

* * *

 _… Where am I?_

Balthazar groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He felt weird. His head throbbed with this aching sensation and his neck. The man reached up to that part where he was 'stabbed' by what seemed to be a sharp object. Balthazar winced when the area still hurt. Cautiously taking in his surroundings, Balthazar found himself not in his bedroom but in what looked like a dark cell…

 _A dark cell._ The man's eyes grew large. _How did he get here?_

A sinister chuckling echoed across the small and Balthazar found his answer. His eyes narrowed coldly at Block as he floated into the cell, his emerald eyes gleaming in the dark. "Well, it's great that you finally woke up Cooperdink. For a moment I thought Rodney killed you on the spot back there," He snickered, referring to what Balthazar knew very well.

"Of course he didn't. What do you take me for," Balthazar made an attempt to go forward but the heavy metal cuffs and chains locked around his wrists and ankles prevented him from getting away.

He tried to begin a magical spell only to realise that nothing happened. "Blast those Restraint Spells…" Balthazar hissed and glared back at Block. "Tell me, what is it that you want and why did you bring me here?! " He demanded angrily.

At this, Block pretended to flinch and look offended. "Sheesh no need to be snappy Cooper, you're wasting your breath," He simply raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

The binds that held Balthazar disappeared making the man surprised.

The man stared up at Block. "... _What?_ " The bulky Shadow King shrugged as if it was nothing. "Like I said, there's no need to snap, the chains are only on you temporarily." He rolled his eyes. "And as for why you're here…"

He swooped closer to Balthazar with a finger tipping the latter's chin up so they locked gazes. The Shadow spoke in a hushed whisper. "I've got something you've been longing to see for a long time!"

At this, Balthazar scowled. "Excuse me?" He shoved Block off of him. "I don't get your point. How could you possibly know that when we hardly even interacted since that Border Issue and Vinnie…" He shook his head and growled. "The point is, whatever form of bribe you are trying to give me isn't working." He turned away with his back facing Block.

The black-haired King felt his rage boil but he knew he had to buy a bit of this Guardian's cooperation somehow. Appearing to innocently tilt his head to the side, Block quirked a brow. "Oh really? But I haven't even finished talking so you have no idea what I'm trying to tell ya."

Balthazar turned his head slightly but refused to look at him.

"Giving me the silent treatment huh?" Block let out an annoyed huff, shrugging in the process. "To think I actually thought of giving this to you… Oh well, since since you're not so agreeing, I'll just have to have my guards take you back while you could have gone with me to see your _precious son_ again,"

The words made Balthazar stiffen and he now shot Block a visibly horrified look. "...What did you just say?"

Block looked annoyed and placed a hand on his hip like a teacher having to explain a process all over again to a student. "Long story short, I know where your kid is. _Milo_ isn't it? Does the name ring a bell?"

The King grinned when all he got in response is Balthazar's face etched with an expression; An expression that showed pure distraught from taking in this information…


	25. Corruption and War

"What do you know about Milo?!" Balthazar roared with new-found fury. "You know nothing about him! You've only met him for a day! _A day!_ And he's only an infant at that point!" Block smirked amusedly. "Oh Balthazar, I have my ways and apparently, so do my loyal followers. One of them has reported to me about a strong source of magic roaming the Mortal World and the strength levels are match to that of your son!"

Balthazar opened his mouth to question only for Block to place a finger against his lips. "Don't ask how my follower knew that. He's that smart, we'll leave it at that." He grinned maliciously. "Now let's talk about what I've just said - Letting you see your child again in the Mortal World."

His fingers brushed against Balthazar's shoulder as he raised his other hand to conjure up a small, smoky green silhouette of Balthazar. "You know, when my guards captured you, they reported that you have changed drastically. Losing Milo, it _broke_ you. Drained you of your happiness and led you to become lost. Lonely. Heartbroken."

Balthazar watched as the green mist version of him turned duller and duller until it's dark with little color left. The man couldn't help but find it true. Now that he thought about it, he has grown duller ever since Milo is lost. Just like the green mist before him.

Block tipped the man's chin up and looked deep into Balthazar's eyes with 'sympathy'. "It hurts, doesn't it Balthazar?" He pitifully crooned. "The pain of having to give someone away for the best." He clasped his hands together and clicked sadly. "I know how it feels. Despair is a terrible thing. No one likes the feeling."

Balthazar suddenly sat up and glared at Block, a new realization formed in his mind. "Well it is your fault that I had to give Milo up!" He snarled. Block pretended to flinch. "I recognize your Creepers very well! You good-for-nothing scoundrel - _You_ sent them after me! You made me lose Milo and yet you have the nerve to bring me here so you can offer your false words of assurance?!"

The man was cut short as Block let out a sudden snarl that made him cower back. Seeing that his sign of anger worked in shutting the Guardian up, Block looked sweetly at him. "Clever thing. You're right, I did send them after you." He smirked at Balthazar's narrowed glare. "But please, think about what I'm doing right now. Can't you see I'm making a nice offer? Why don't you think about it? After all, you will get the chance to see your boy again. Isn't that what you wanted in all these years? Come on, it's a nice offer isn't it? Why don't you take it while it's there?"

Taking in the words, Balthazar suddenly found himself melting with despair tinted with hope. The thought of seeing Milo again. It made him _desperate_. The fantasies of holding his now bigger boy close in his embrace is now coming true.

But with Block in the picture, he knew be shouldn't be trusted so easily. The man before him is the main source of _all_ the problems Balthazar had suffered. The broken bond between Anacardians and Gethens. The kidnapping and forceful acts on Vinnie. Driving him to lose Milo…

"No."

Block looked startled. "What?"

Balthazar glowered him down. "You heard me. I said no, I reject your offer."

A period of silence occurred before Block finally found his words, Balthazar glaring at him still. "You're rejecting the chance of losing your long lost son after thirteen years." Block's voice was low. "Are you sure about this?"

Balthazar scowled. "What do you expect _Block?!_ Are you that foolish to think that I would fall for you, a man who's betrayed Orton's friendship, forced Vinnie into being your mate and not to mention cause so much pain upon my people and family alike?!"

In his rage, Balthazar's body started pulsating with green aura as Block watched in horror. _He's breaking the Restraint Spell._ His eyes widened. Of course. He's the First Guardian and he underestimated his strength, even when he's unconscious. Instincts to defend himself rising, Block's hands ignited with black aura and for a moment a clash of magic between him and Balthazar was about to happen if Gretchen didn't interfere.

"Your majesty?" The female Shadow peered in through the open door of the room only to find that she interrupted something. Out of surprise, both men ceased charging the aura in their hands in her presence. Block gritted his teeth, keeping his icy stare at Balthazar. "What is it Gretchen?"

The She-Gethen stood upright. "The soldiers are ready for the siege your majesty. They are awaiting for your approval."

Balthazar blinked. _Siege? What siege?_ He frowned and gasped in horror when he realized what it meant. "You wouldn't dare…!" Block gave a smirk at the outraged look on Balthazar's face. He let out a chuckle and patted the Guardian's shoulder. "I wouldn't dare? Cooperdink, I already did it. My men and women are awaiting in the palace right now!"

His hand lit up in black aura and Balthazar yelped in pain when Block jabbed his back and the aura coursed through his spine. Immediately trying to charge a beam of defense, Balthazar realized his hands aren't lighting up as expected. _Another Restraint Spell._ Luckily, he still felt himself fit for flight only for chains to hold him back before he could fly a full meter away.

Block tugged hard on the chains to drag the trapped Guardian, wearing a malicious grin. "Going so soon? But the fun is just getting started! Come on, the show's about to start!" He gestured for Gretchen to follow as he exited the cell with Balthazar growling and giving him deadly glares.

"You wretched excuse for a Gethen unhand me at once!" Balthazar was barking every curse he could think of towards the king. His words were cut short however when he roughly landed on the floor from Block's flying to the podium of the spacious Stygian Palace Hall. The green-wearing Guardian looked around and was met with hundreds of Block's followers, mostly men, women and fathers with their wives and children at the very back.

Balthazar cringed at how fierce looking the Shadows are. Many held menacing weapons while the rest are bare-handed fighters that rely on magic. But that wasn't all. Every one of them had streaks of charcoal and crimson warpaint forming terrifying patterns on their faces. Their eyes are all narrowed slits and had their teeth bared as they chanted.

 _Fighters of the Seige._ Balthazar scanned the crowd and was relieved to see no Creepers in the crowd. They along with Block are the only Shadows to have deadly venom in their claws and if they ever infect the flesh of his people twice… He shook his head in refusal to think about.

The crowd, having noticed Block's presence, grew silent and bowed deeply. The King held his arms out wide and begun announcing out loud.

"My beloved Brothers and Sisters of Shadow Blood, it is with great pleasure that I announce that today is a very big day for all of us!" The King grinned manically making Balthazar glare. He then spoke with a sickly tone that to Balthazar, sounded like splintered wood. "Today is going to be the second and the last milestone to success of our lives! What happens today, it will lead us to shape a very bright future for our tribe!"

The Shadows roared in applause before the noise faded away. Block then continued in a motivating tone. "Think of this. Men. Fathers. Beautiful homes and abundant flowers for your wives to work on? And perhaps, a large field or a waterfall where your children can play?"

Balthazar glanced at the men and then all the female Shadows and their children. The mothers were sighing wistfully in picturing their children playing in the Anacardian fields while the children themselves seemed excited as well. _The Black Forest provides only so much space for work and playing._ The Guardian actually felt sorry for them. Honestly, he's more than happy to share their turf with the Shadows - If it were under more _peaceful_ circumstances that is. After all, he knew the Queen would love that very much.

He ceased his thoughts as Block continued. "And if flowers or fields isn't to your liking, you can always change things to resemble our Black Forest environment. It's all up to you." He went forward with a fiery menace in his eyes. "Those Anacardian murderers! Does an awful tribe deserve a land with such beauty and abundant food and space?! They should be driven out of their sanctuary and be left to rot to their deaths!"

The king did not care to acknowledge Balthazar's increasing snarls provoked from the poisonous insult hurled to his kingdom. Block's voice then filled with burning determination and his arms spread out with his booming voice. "My people! It is time we set a fire! A time to take what we deserve! And to avenge my mother, who was killed by the Anacardians in cold blood!" Balthazar frowned in seeing the look in Block's eyes. They're full of vengeance - Sheer desperation for vengeance. For something Balthazar and his people _never_ did.

Now that he thought about it, the mention and only the mention of Tenebri is when Block showed true passion in his voice. Sure he sounded convincing earlier but still. Balthazar could feel something is off. _He's using his people just to avenge Queen Tenebri. The monster…_ The man scowled in disgust.

"We will be living the best of our lives and the Anacardians will be left the the brutality outside their land!" Block threw his arms up in dramatic effect as the Shadows began cheering wildly. They chanted his name over and over again with determination and ferocity. Balthazar laid in stunned silence. He just couldn't believe his ears. Especially not what Block said next. Out of the words earlier, the next part is what filled Balthazar with much worser dread than before.

"In a few minutes time, all of you will go to the land and there you will strike them! You'll find that wretched Vinnie, Brick, Savannah and Orton and show their tribe what they deserve for taking the life of our Queen!"

 ** _YOU MONSTER!_** Balthazar badly wanted to roar out loud and give Block a verbal lashing - But a Guard had a spear pointed at his throat when he opened his mouth. Balthazar glared coldly and looked away, the terrible thoughts gaining surface. _The kingdom. His brothers and sister._ The Guardian felt terrified. _What will become of them?_ _The Shadows will kill them all!_ Unfortunately for him, Block isn't quite finished…

"And in the meantime, me and the First Guardian here," He stepped aside to show the restrained Balthazar off to the crowd. "We will go to the Mortal World, find the Seventh Guardian who has been located alive, and then kill him for his magic to use as a last resort for the war!" He gave Balthazar a sadistic grin and leaned in to whisper to him. "Of course, _you,_ are going to help me find him. Isn't that nice of me?"

Nothing could describe the immense dread and rage in Balthazar's heart as he shrieked mad cries of rage, tugging against the chains. Block simply smirked and floated down to his people. He grinned at them all. "Tonight will be the night." The Shadows all looked excited. "Everything will be ours and ours alone!" He glided back to the podium and Balthazar stared at him icily.

 _In the dark of the night I was tossing and_

 _turning_

 _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

 _It scared me out of my wits_

 _A corpse falling to bits!_

 _Then I opened my eyes_

 _And the nightmare was...me!_

 _I was once the most mystical man in the_

 _whole land!_

 _When the Guardians betrayed me they_

 _made a mistake!_

 _We will make each of them pay_

 _But one little boy got away!_

 _Little Milo, beware,_

 _Lord Block is awake!_

All the Shadows began to chant with their arms and weapons in the air.

 _In the dark of the night evil will find him!_

 _In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

 _Revenge will be sweet_

 _When the curse is complete!_

 _In the dark of the night_

 _He'll be gone!_

The large Shadow landed before Balthazar and gracefully glided around him with sadism running clear.

 _I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_

 _Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

 _As the Pieces fall into place,_

 _I'll see them crawl into place!_

 _Do Svidaniya, Guardians, Your Grace!_

 _Farewell..._

 _In the dark of the night terror will strike them!_

 _Terror's the least I can do!_

 _In the dark of the night evil will brew!_

 _Soon you will feel that your nightmares are real!_

 _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark of the night_

 _Evil will find him!_

 _(Find them!)_

 _In the dark of the night terror comes true._

 _(Doom them!)_

 _My dear, here's a sign -_

 _It's the end of the line!_

 _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark of the night!_

Block's grew louder as he chanted amongst the harmonizing voices of his people.

 _Come my minions,_

 _Rise for your master,_

 _Let your evil shine!_

 _Fly to them now,_

 _Fly ever faster_

 _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark of the night!_

 _In the dark of the night!_

 _They'll be ours!_

Balthazar stared speechless as all the Shadows disappeared from the Stygian Palace through the exit on the ceiling. Soon it was just him and Block in the room and he managed to find his voice. "What did you mean?" It came out hushed. Block grabbed Balthazar's collar to hoist him up. They liked gazes. "I beg your pardon?" The Shadow rose a brow. Balthazar's stare hardened. "What did you mean by I'm going to help you find Milo?" He growled. "What are you going to do to him? Kill him?!"

Block chuckled. "Oh no, no. Of course I'm not going to kill him Cooperdink. That'll be too harsh for me." The arctic blue eyes of Balthazar fueled with protective anger. _The liar..._ "Instead, I'm having someone else do it." His grin grew wide. "Do you remember why I had my workers capture you in the first place?" He circled the Guardian with a hand brushing against his chin and the shoulders.

Balthazar growled and glared at Block still.

"Look at you now. Earlier you were so heartbroken and full of despair over losing your son but now after that little show of mine," He gave a false wince. "You are so upset. Angry. I can feel all the rage coming out from you," He heartily shrugged. "Oh well, guess I can't stall you for much longer."

Balthazar blinked. _What?_ Before he could question, Block shoved him forward and pinned him against the wall by the neck. He raised a hand and Balthazar stiffened when he saw it ignite with black aura. His eyes filled with horrific realization. Not just any black aura. The black glow is traced with dark violet and crimson, giving it the impression of poisonous liquid.

"Like I said earlier, you are so emotional right now. Heartbroken and enraged. The perfect combination of feelings!" Block grinned at his lit hand and back at Balthazar. "That and you are going with me to see your lost boy again!" He looked mockingly spiteful. "Although, you won't see him in the way that you'd think and neither will he, as the poor boy will fear you the moment he sees that his dreams of finding his lost Guardian father has been ruined - When it turns out that he wasn't the same man he was expecting!"

The words burst Balthazar's bubble and the intense rage that followed, weakened the restraint spell. Balthazar then felt the magic surge in his hands again. The cuffs on his wrists and ankles broke apart and Balthazar found the strength to punch Block in the face before hurriedly flying to the exit of the ceiling.

Block only grew angrier from the punch and he was back on his feet with great anger. "Why you little-!" He roared in fury and sent out a blast of ebony lightning at Balthazar. The rope-like lightning wrapped around Balthazar and sent intense pain coursing through his body. The Guardian shrieked from the infliction but kept struggling to fly out. His pupils shrunk with horrified defeat as instead of getting closer to the hole, he was being dragged farther down with the pull.

"No use escaping _Balthazar!_ " Block snarled the words with venom. "When I said that you're going with me to see your boy again, you are going to do just that and I _refuse_ to let your _disobedience_ get in the way!" He beamed at his fallen victim as he crashed to the ground in pained heap.

Balthazar shook from the pain lingering in his body and his eyes opened halfway to see Block coming up to him with his hand lighting up in the same aura as earlier. Block smirked and aimed his hand at him. "Don't worry, I promise you, you will see Milo again in no time." He crooned before chuckling. "See him again as dead body lying before you that is!"

With that, an onyx blast traced with crimson and violet blasted Balthazar and he screamed horribly from the worst pain he has ever felt in his life; The last thing he saw being Block cackling manically as the aura formed a dark orb enveloping the Guardian and changing him into a giant being with crimson eyes and a heart so acidic like his sand-covered hands….

* * *

"The Shadows have broken in, and they've taken Balthazar…"

Vinnie turned still and the other Guardians looked equally disturbed. Brick managed to regain his composure and edged forward to Orton, never taking his eyes off the soot-covered finger. "But why?" His voice was quiet. "Why would the Shadows take Balthazar? … What did he do?"

Orton sighed. "I don't know Brick, I don't know." He glanced at Vinnie who appeared traumatised and Savannah had her arms around him in an instant. Poor Vinnie. Orton frowned and reached out to pat his brother's shoulder. Vinnie exhaled shakily. "I-I'm alright guys." He said to the two. "I'm just fretting for Balthazar, that's all..."

Savannah and Orton exchanged knowing glances. _He's traumatised._ They nodded quietly and focused on comforting their uneasy brother with Brick joining in. They all remembered the night when Vinnie was nearly forced by Block into being his Mate one night and it scared them still just thinking what could have happened if Orton didn't save him in time.

Of course, Vinnie suffered the worst of it and it took a long time for him to recover. As a result, Shadows scare him terribly and he goes into severe panic attacks when he finds out that they're near.

But now, the Guardians could see that he's trying his hardest to resist that and they felt extreme pity for him. Not wanting to bring it up, they just hugged their brother in silence while worrying for their eldest who had gone missing to enemy hands…

"Your majesties! Your majesties!"

A skinny Pistachion guard ran into the room with hitched breaths and he gasped at the doorway. The quartet of Guardians looked his way. "Jerry? What's the matter lad?!" Orton frowned and went forward, placing his hands on the pistachion's shoulders in attempt to calm him down.

Jerry gulped heavily and spoke shakily. "I-It's the Shadows! My brothers saw them heading our way! T-They knocked out the Minty Woods Patrollers and-!" He frantically waved his branch arms with his voice growing high with terror. "There's a whole army! _Hundreds_ of them!"

The Guardians looked horrified, especially Vinnie. The short man started to hyperventilate and his hand grasped his chest. Before anyone knew it, his legs gave way as he felt faint from sheer panic. Orton was quick to catch his brother and he gave Jerry a grim look. "Tell the other Guards to evacuate the women and children to safety and that all men are to prepare for battle!" He instructed as Brick and Savannah stood by with firm looks.

"Okay your Majesty," Jerry bowed and sped off. Orton summoned a pair of Palace Healers to the room and helped to get the weakened Vinnie supported by their shoulders. "Take him to the evacuation cave with the women and children. Protect him and heal all the injured who are there." The two healers nodded dutifully and led Vinnie out of the room.

Immediately, the three remaining Guardians teleported outside the Verity Palace to several meters away from the Minty Woods where hundreds of bewildered Anacardians and Pistachions have gathered with their gazes fixated on the incoming horde of Shadows flying from the dark region beyond the Minty Woods. As they approached, the Shadows were chanting eerie words of violence and the action sent waves of panic to the vulnerable ones before them.

Several large Pistachions along with worrying Anacardian husbands moved in helping to evacuate all the mothers and their children. Several are still scattered and more Pistachions, including Jerry, joined their comrades to help gather them. The Guardians winced. Scattering about won't do at all at a time like this. Gaining firm nods from Orton and Savannah, Brick flew to the front of the crowd and spoke in a booming Royal Voice.

 _"Everyone stay calm and stick together! Keep the women and children in single file and get them to the Evacuation Cave now!"_

The Third Guardian's command boosted the speed of the task and soon, all the women and children are gathered and they ran for the said cave under guidance from the Pistachions. The last of the evacuating group finally entered the cave and the Shadows are nearing while the Anacardians are barely ready to defend. _They have to hurry._ Seeing that there is no time to waste, Orton and Savannah teleported to Brick's sides to quickly brief the non-evacuating Anacardians and Pistachions that now grew silent.

"Everyone! At least three to every Shadow that you fight!" Brick barked out loud. "Remember, those Shadows may be low-brained but they can still use magic _and_ they have weapons!" Some in the crowd flinched at this. "If anyone near you is injured, do a healing spell on him or her! If you can't heal enough, then those who are injured must flee - Don't worry about anyone else! Focus on keeping yourself safe as we have to prevent casualties if possible!"

The crowd openly voiced their agreement before Brick continued. "And another thing!" All grew silent. "Whatever you do, do **NOT** attack Lord Block! If you ever see him, stay well away from him! Naturally he's gonna have backup as he fights so leave him unless you want to turn into ribbons! And if you see any Shadow headed towards the cave, stop them! Do not let them touch the mothers and children!" Everyone in the crowd nodded to show their agreement until a new voice sounded making them turn to the source.

"All of you listen to me! We are survivors! Every single one of us!" Orton shouted at the top of his voice as he hovered, while more Anacardians poofed from the sky and joined in the crowd with grim looks. "We've survived a Great Blizzard! Conflict with each other! Blame by the Shadows! Don't forget, they've attacked us before but did we fall? _No!_ We survived a war with them then, so we can survive this in the present as well!"

He felt the presences Savannah and Brick respectively joining his sides in the air. Savannah had a slightly worried look in her eye while Brick gave Orton a proud look. Orton took both their hands and his bold, grey eyes scanned the crowd.

"Get a load of this! Those Shadows, they may be dark in color and have claws like the kind Gethens Tenebri led but with those violent attitudes of theirs as of now, that does not make them Gethens any longer! They have betrayed their Queen's name and that Blockhead has selfishly ruined his mother's reputation!"

He sighed briefly in remembering a certain Gethen. _Kyle Drako - A kind soul of his kind along with others Orton was unaware of._ "Some Gethens are far better than those execrable monsters because unlike them, those Gethens are living as one in pure unity! _Just like us!_ Those Shadows, unless they wish to redeem, are on their own and they always will be!"

The Anacardians and Pistachions all looked at each other with the same thought in mind. Their Time Guardian is right. They _can_ and _will_ survive the war, for their families, the land and their innocence.

"We are all in this together!" Savannah made her voice heard by everyone. It was just one line but it was enough to ignite all the fiery determination within their hearts.

They grew silent when they picked up the noises of hundreds roughly landing on the ground. The Shadow Tribe. The Guardians planted their feet upfront and they all started to glow their respective aura colors with radiating strength. The same went one by one with all the Anacardian fighters and they wore fierce looks.

The Shadows stood a distance before the Anacardians and as expected like in many wars they've had, did not attack on sight. Instead, stood facing their opponents with wide, maddened eyes. The Anacardian side stared back with nonchalant eyes as individuals continued to glow in their different colors. The three Guardians too tried their hardest to keep their nonchalance as a generally calm race and conceal the little shock they possess deep down.

At last, Orton slowly stepped forward as did Gretchen, the presumed 'leader of the army' from the other side. Both had a glaring session for a few seconds before Orton spoke loudly, standing tall without fear. "First of all, we do not wish to inflict any form of damage on you as it is considered a sin in our book to do so." Brick stepped up beside Orton with narrowed his eyes. "It's your one and final chance Shadows." Savannah joined the two with a cold glare. "Go home."

At this, Gretchen rolled her eyes as the ones behind her snickered. "Oh Guardians, Guardians, Guardians, I'm afraid you're missing the topic on hand here, because you see," She crooned nastily before giving them dark narrowed eyes. "We are home.…" She raised her spear and let out an ear-splitting battle cry. _"ATTACK!"_ The Shadows all roared and charged forward with claws or spears in the air.

Responding immediately, Orton, Brick and Savannah ordered their tribe into the battlefield and they too charged forward. Everything happened fast and at once. The two sides instantly became a clashing blur of two roaring waves; One glowing multiple colors and the other dark and hurling spears around…


	26. Light in The Dark

After an entire afternoon of walking through the Buttercup Plains, the trio of kids stopped at a rocky refuge in the forest where they made a fire and had their supper. Afterwards, they spent the night there, surrounding the crackling fire that lit up the place.

Melissa laid with her back facing the fire and Milo slept with his head on his satchel, murmuring and kicking in his sleep. Zack however remained awake, eyes closed as he breathed steadily. Reopening and then looking at his sleeping friends, he marvelled at how peaceful they look. _They must be exhausted._ Zack thought with a chuckle, settling down in a lying down position himself.

He tried to close his eyes and go to sleep. It didn't work. He still couldn't sleep.

 _I walked as long as they did, how am I not tired?_ Zack frowned and sighed, turning in place. "This sucks…" He muttered and sat up hastily, back facing the fire. Him falling asleep is gonna take a long while. Zack rubbed his eyes and exhaled. He stayed there for a longer time with closed eyes. It went for about thirty minutes until…

"No... _No!"_

Zack sat up and whipped his head behind him at where Milo laid. To his surprise, the boy was tossing his head side to the side, a hard frown on his face as he muttered in his sleep.

Diogee who had woken up from the commotion was pawing at his owner with a whimper and Zack instinctively went to Milo's side. "Milo?! Milo what's wrong?" He shook Milo's shoulder but the boy didn't budge.

The touch made it worse apparently as Milo's jerking increased and he started to thrash and cry out. "No! He's not bad! He can't be a bad Guardian! You're… You're lying! That _can't_ be him!"

Zack became alarmed in absorbing Milo's words. _Oh no... He's having a nightmare!_ Zack stiffened and he backed away. A terrible nightmare that is. Zack felt afraid, thinking that if he shook him again like just now, Milo will thrash even more in distress.

Diogee whined and gave Zack a pleading look, his front paws on Milo's side. _Help me!_ He appeared to say and he whimpered.

Not knowing what proper he can do, Zack resorted to something he never thought he'd do to a kid he knew for only a day and one night...

Seconds later, the thrashing settled down and Milo's crying grew soft until all became quiet. The scared boy mumbled slightly before he nestled into the dandelion clothed arms and chest of Zack.

Zack sighed quietly and smiled softly at the now calmed boy. "Wow, that must have been a pretty rough nightmare huh?" He suddenly found himself caressing Milo's hair which made him nestle in closer to him. _Oh Milo._ He smiled and held the boy close. It's only been a short time but… His eyes widened slightly in realization. He closed them knowingly. _You know? You're already like a friend. Another brother._

He glanced up towards Melissa's way. _You too Melissa._ He thought truthfully and rested his head down beside Milo on their sides, arms wrapped around him still.

He felt a wet nose poking him as Diogee tried to snuggle into his arms as well. _Silly dog._ Zack chuckled and let the dog cuddle up. He ran his fingers across Milo's hair one last time before finally falling asleep after a while of restlessness…

Unknown to him however, Melissa had woken up and slipped out of the cave to gaze at the moon lighting up with incoming dawn.

Not long ago, she had been awake enough to watch the ordeal between her friends - Feeling quite glad that Milo had warmed up to Zack enough to become at ease like that around him. It's about time he opened up to other kids besides her and Zack is the best one so far…

She returned to stare up at the moon and sighed. "I don't know if you can hear me," She muttered. "But I just want you to to know. Whoever you are, Milo's going back to you after you _got rid of him_ thirteen years ago."

She narrowed her eyes and her voice became low with betrayal.

"I don't.. I can't understand. _Why?_ Why did you throw _him_ away?! Why did you throw _me_ away? Away from paradise? Away from home? You're Guardians aren't you? Are Milo and I too weak for you? Are we _not good enough_ for you?"

She hissed slightly and burned her face in her hands. There are so many questions swirling in her mind. That mixed with the hurt of being thrown away by an Anacardian Guardian family settling in.

 _They don't love us._ She glanced over at Milo before back at the ground. _This whole journey is pointless._ She looked up at the moon. _But Milo... He really thinks you'll take him back. He believes you'd want him back. He really wants to know you._ She winced. What if the Guardians reject them? She looked back at Milo. _He'll be so heartbroken..._

Melissa shook her head. _No. I can't be so sure._ She hardened her expression. _There's the word try for a reason and that's exactly what we're doing._ She stood up. _I don't care if you hate us or not. At least we get to see who and where we originated from!_

She turned around and smiled at her sleeping friends.

 _Zack. Thank you so much for coming with us. Milo... No matter how hard it is, we will meet our true family. Even if the worse happens, even if turns out that they really did disown us, we'll still have each other. And the families who raised us. It won't be that big of a deal since we have someone to go back to. It's not the end of the world!_

She glared up at the moon with a more determined stare.

 _You hear me Guardians? We're not stopping so easily! We can and we will meet again! You just wait and see!_

She took a deep breath and with that, let out a bold outcry with the rising sun of dawn.

* * *

Meanwhile in Anacardia, the siege is still at large and the two tribes are fighting at their hardest. While the Shadows fought without thinking, the Anacardians stuck to Brick's instruction and fought against individual Shadows as a group of three to four.

By far it was an effective strategy - Two would do the fighting while the third landed a few fists while healing any injuries his fellows received. Despite that however, the strategy can never stop the Shadows that keep adding to their opponent to the point of outnumbering.

As a result, gravely injured Anacardians can already be seen fleeing the battlefield and teleporting to the Evacuation Cave - Bits of their shed blood staining the grass where they fought.

Orton gritted his teeth as he used his arms to hold a Shadow up from stabbing him with his spear. Shooting a beam at the bigger opponent, he managed to send him flying and grabbing the spear, fled in looking for any ally who needed his aid.

"Orton look out!" The distressed cry from Savannah sounded as she too is dealing with her own opponent - a young she-gethen. The woman tried to go to him but the frenzied enemy pinned her down into a wrestle.

"Savannah?" The tawny Guardian's eyes grew wide in seeing his sister and he went forward, only for a dark blast to hit his side, sending him sliding across the ground. Orton groaned from the impact, gasping when he saw three Shadows surrounding him with malicious grins, giving the impression of hyenas that just wounded and are cornering their prey.

"Looks like our tribes meet again, Orton Mahlson." The third Shadow, the crimson-head Sir Bloodpudding, laughed evilly as the aura in his hand started to ignite along with those of his allies. He shrugged casually. "I know how much the King would have wanted to deal with you himself but hm, I thought I'd ought to do him a little favour in roughing you up a bit."

He and the Shadows pointed their open hands at him charged the beam, Orton being too hurt to fly away. "Hasta la Vista, Guardian!" The Shadows cackled as the radiation of their hands grew brighter. This is it. Orton laid there in pained heap, awaiting for the light to take him...

 ** _"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"_**

Bloodpudding and his comrades raised their heads just in time to see a dark brown, white and orange blur colliding into them. Orton blinked and found Vinnie standing before the fallen Shadows while shielding him. Rage burnt like fueled fire and blue flame in Vinnie's eyes as his hands were ignited in a fiery scarlet aura.

The Shadows gasped in seeing the Second Guardian before resorting to fleeing - Obviously knowing better than to mess with him when angry, causing Orton to give a light smirk.

Savannah and Brick stared from afar after having weakened their opponents. Unlike Orton, they've never really seen or expected to see Vinnie put on such a display - especially not towards the bloodline of that wretched Blockhead who nearly forced himself on him.

It's a wonder that the most gentle and laid-back of their group could possess such rage in desperate and at mysterious times...

"Are you okay Orts?" The rage in Vinnie melted into worry as he knelt to Orton's side. Before he could reply, Vinnie's hand made contact with his scorch wound and he felt the stinging warmth course through - Until the pain and the wound disappeared completely.

Orton flashed Vinnie a thankful smile before they shared a quick hug. "Good thing you actually came," He muttered. "I thought you wouldn't considering that we're fighting against…"

Vinnie shook his head, eyes filled with firm determination. "The Shadows I admit, still scare me to tears. But Shadows who mess with _my family_ is a completely different story." He winked at Orton who simply chuckled. "Now enough talk, let's go kick some Shadow butt!"

With that, the two faced the Shadows and Anacardians still fighting on the battle field - Savannah and Brick included as they helped the weakened Anacardians fight. At once, the two spread ways to defeat the Shadows. With Vinnie, the Anacardians' strength increased by a fraction but the Shadows keep on coming in.

In their frenzy, the Anacardians forgot about Block's inner circle of Shadows - The stronger party of their army. Gretchen, Roger and two other Shadows hovered from above, watching the fight below with narrowed eyes. They have purposely stayed out of the fight in reserving for when the enemy side has grown tougher to down.

They have seen the _whole_ thing. Including Vinnie's sudden arrival. To their disgust, many of their tribe is falling and the Anacardians are getting the upper hand. Gretchen scowled but gave Roger a devious smile. "They really wanna win against us,"

The two glared below. "It's time to unleash plan B,"

Scanning below, she spotted the Guardians fighting Shadows close to each other. She marked the spot and faced her comrades. "Come. Our Tribe is going to win this! We _won't_ lose against them!"

The other Shadows roared and following Gretchen, dove down to the four Guardians with thick trails of smoke emitting from their heels. The smoke clouded the vision of many Anacardians and they tried to find their way through. The Shadows however, have been prepared for this part of the plan and fought against their enemies.

In the smoke, the Shadows have gained the upper hand and with their ability to see through the environment while their opponents can't, knocked out every Anacardian they saw until no one is seen standing.

Somewhere farther, Orton transformed into his falcon form to get rid of the smoke with his wings. When done, he and his siblings stared in horror at the Shadows towering over the unconscious Anacardians and Pistachions they defeated.

"No..." Orton dropped down and morphed into his normal form in shock. Vinnie, Brick and Savannah were just as stiff as he is. "We lost." Savannah whispered with a hand covering her mouth.

A low groaning entered the ears of the Guardians and they found Balthazar's Friday job colleagues, Mr Brulee and Lawrence Fletcher, limping up to them. Both covered with scratches, wounds and scorches. "We're terribly sorry your majesties," Lawrence choked out. "The smoke... The Shadows..." He breathed shakily and Mr Brulee spoke on his behalf. "The Shadows are tough! They can see through the smoke but we can't!"

The two appeared stiffened at an incoming something from behind the Guardians and stumbled back where they were held up by Shadows. The sound of slow clapping filled the air and Gretchen appeared with Roger and the other members of Block's inner circle. "Looks like your lowly people has finally surrendered to our strength," She crooned. "Look around, everyone except our people is toast."

Roger smirked. "You're the only ones standing Guardians. The four of you against all of us. Why don't you just give up and let us beat you." All the Shadows glared at the last enemies with malicious eyes.

Stepping forward, Orton snarled and broke free from Savannah and Vinnie's grasps as they tried to hold him back. "We'll _never_ surrender to you, you filthy pieces of scum! You won't get away with this!"

Gretchen growled threateningly but before she could speak, the other trio have regained their guts from Orton's outburst and they shot blasts of scarlet, cyan and dark grey at the Shadows. Gretchen and her comrades shrieked from the impact as Orton took the second long chance, getting to his feet.

"Fly for it!" He ordered and quickly glanced at the others. "Brothers! Blast them to weaken them and sister! Cast your Aura Sphere to trap them!"

All got their respective tasks and flew up. Before they could do a thing however, they were met with a sharp piercing to the back and fell from the blow, knocked out.

Orton was the last to be shot and he landed on top of Vinnie, trying to fight the incoming drowsiness but to no avail. Soon he was unable to resist and his vision blurred, the last thing seen being Gretchen and the Shadows roaring in victory before collecting their 'trophies'...

* * *

 _"Orton? Orton wake up! Come on!"_

The tawny haired man groaned slightly and rose from what felt like a gravelly floor. "What..?" He supported his upper front with one arm and looked around wearily. Brick, Savannah and Vinnie appeared to have just woken up before him and were standing around their brother in concern.

"Thank Vera you're awake!" Vinnie knelt down briefly to help him up. "Are you okay?"

Orton gave his siblings a look, gritting his teeth slightly. "I've felt better." He dusted at his clothes before looking around with a frown. The cell they were in resembled the interior of a small cave. The rocks are dark as charcoal like the ground they stepped on. He had no idea where they are. "Where are we?" He questioned the three.

"Have no idea." Brick was there first to answer as he glanced at an exit up ahead. "But one thing's for sure is that those Shadows really want to keep us where we are,"

Orton said nothing as he slowly edged his way forward. His fingers brushed against one of the rough, steel ebony bars that vertically lined the exit of their prison. It was a gate. No padlock. Nothing. Apparently sealed with Shadow magic. He tried to charge a beam to destroy the bars but nothing came...

"They put a restraint spell on us," Orton muttered and looked over his shoulder at the others - who tried to do their magic as well, only to get the same result as their brother. "You don't say," Savannah murmured and sighed frustratingly. "At least they didn't chain is or something. In keeping us in this cell, they also made us sitting Mortals."

A faint glow of scarlet caught them off guard as Vinnie raised his hands, the said body parts ignited in scarlet light and it formed a spherical shape. The Second Guardian showed his siblings. "At least we can still conjure shields," The glow in his hands died down.

"Looks like the Shadows just put a restraint on only our attack magic. They... " His voice trailed off with increasing anxiety as a terrible memory resurfaced in his mind. Before anyone could say, Vinnie's pupils have shrunk into pinpricks and he started to hyperventilate.

Orton noticed and was at Vinnie's side in an instant. "Breathe in, breathe in…" He soothed while gently patting Vinnie's back. The Second Guardian's rushed breaths slowed after several and Orton let him go into his arms.

Brick and Savannah stared in worry and sympathy for him. While they could have stepped up to do that immediately themselves, they noticed that since his homecoming, it was always Orton whose shoulder Vinnie is eager to lean on during times like this.

 _The two of them knew something that they don't._ They knew, but out of respect, moved on from the thought of bothering them for information. After all, whatever it is, it'll only make them regret listening if said out… That and they don't want to put Vinnie into more pain from recalling an awful time.

Vinnie breathed shakily into the brown uniform fabric of his brother. "I'm sorry…" He finally whispered exclusively for Orton's ears after a while of trembling silence. "It's just, I just remembered… That night. With him." He whimpered slightly and Orton squeezed him tighter. "I couldn't attack him. I couldn't do.. _Anything!"_ He wept into the brother's shoulder while he devotedly kept to rubbing the older's back.

They stayed that way for a while longer until Vinnie regained composure. He weakly looked up at Brick and Savannah who stood close. "It's okay Vinnie. We got you," Savannah held him tight. Brick nodded fiercely and cracked his knuckles. "Block will never get his hands on you again. Not under my watch!"

"Thanks, you two." Replied Vinnie quietly with a weary smile.

"No problem,"

The plumpish Guardian took a deep breath and following Orton's gaze, settled on outside the cell, frowning in taking in the place as did the others. The dusty flooring surrounded with high seating areas outside resembled what looked like an arena he's seen and heard of in the books. _The Arena of Doom._ He realized. As far as he can recall, the only times this place is ever used is during the Saquine Games

Across their cell, several more holes sealed with bars similar to theirs, contained all the other Anacardians and Pistachions that took part in their war.

"Hey guys, looks like everyone else is here too, " All the Guardians crowded at the bars where their eyes met with the hundreds of familiar faces in their tribe. In the several other cells, the tired looking Anacardian fighters can be seen looking back at their Guardians as Orton spoke up. "Is everyone alright?!" His voice echoed throughout the place.

To his relief, everyone else voiced out the positive answers. "They're okay," He murmured to the trio with him. The Fifth Guardian stiffened when his eyes cast on about three particular cells that contained different looking groups of prisoners.

The people those cells contained - All bore dark, villager-like clothing and robes and if looked closely, some among the group can be seen with long claws that peered from under their long sleeves.

One particular man in the center cell caught Orton's attention. The soft eyes. The Vampire-like features. The face he met when he was at his worst the night Milo was lost forever…

"… _Drako?"_

Kyle blinked from his cell and immediately found the source of his name's mention. His downed facial expression lit up upon recognizing the quartet of Guardians. "Guardians! It's.. _It's you!"_ The Half-Blood Gethen gripped on the bars and his gaze fixated across them. Alongside him, the other Gethens, his tribe members, crowded at the bars to see.

The Guardians for the first time in their time in the cell, felt relief from seeing their only Gethen friend. Vinnie noticed the several other Gethens in Kyle's cell and in the other two beside that. "I don't understand... What are you, and what are _they_ , doing here?" He questioned in concern. "Those Shadows, they're your kind aren't they? Why would they lock you up?" Brick added in disbelief.

At this, Kyle can be seen doing a hardened frown as he exchanged looks with a few other Gethens behind him. Kyle sighed and shook his head. "Those awful beings who trapped and dragged you all here? They are not us and we are definitely not them."

The Guardians watched the Halfblood grow shaky with growing hostility with his words. "They have really gone down the wrong path now. King Block has really corrupted their hearts with that madness of his - I tried to talk to them but they wouldn't listen!"

Kyle lowered his head. "My people and I, we've already suspected of this siege happening upon all of you and we were meaning to give you a warning so you can be ready to defend yourselves," His voice grew quieter. "But before we could do that, the Shadows… They captured us so none of you will know their evil plans... I'm so sorry."

At the last word, Kyle's adoptive daughter Amanda, followed by her bespectacled brother Bradley, immediately wrapped her arms around their father in consoling. "It's okay Papi, you tried." Said the girl softly. Bradley nodded at his surrogate sister. "

The Guardians and their tribe members were rendered silent by this revelation. In their hearts, they felt disturbance at how brutal the Shadows following Block's rule have become and they were washed over with pity for the remaining kind Gethens like Kyle, his children and his people.

"Kyle.. Thank you ever so much," Orton gave him a pained smile. "I... Knowing that you have been living and attempting to do something that's against the new ways of your tribe.. It is something that all of us are eternally grateful for." His brothers and sister nodded in agreement. "Orton's right," Vinnie placed a hand on the shoulder of said brother. "Sure your plan didn't go as you thought but hey, knowing that there's a small group of real Gethens out there, it makes us really glad, get what I mean?"

He chuckled weakly and his siblings pressed close to his sides. "In honesty, I'll have to admit, ever since Block trapped me in your land and nearly forced me to be his Mate, I pretty much, never thought of any good folk existing in his race and that all have become evil like him... Until I met you that is!" He flashed Kyle a grin. "You, you helped my brothers come home. It was only one night then but I really started to like you! You're a remarkable one of your kind, Kyle Drako. Your queen Tenebri will be so proud,"

The Gethen prisoners voiced out in agreement to Vinnie's words and Kyle smiled slightly. "I couldn't just let Block keep harming you Anacardians. You see, back when I first heard of your race being said to be responsible for our queen's death, I could not believe it. I couldn't explain exactly why but I just felt it. That's how I came to the conclusion that you are all innocent but were cruelly branded by the king as murderers nonetheless,"

He pulled Amanda and Bradley close.

"So I shared this with my kids, friends, and all the few who'd listen to me. They all realized and had the same feeling I've had so we stuck together ever as a small group after that, looking out for all of you whenever we could, knowing it is what our dear queen would desire from us…" He sighed. "If only her son could realize that and reflect it upon everyone else. Then we wouldn't be so torn apart like this. Outcasts like us. Shunned away from a Family that could have been - For doing the right thing as his mother would wish."

The Gethens' heads all lowered in silent mourning with the Anacardians watching them sympathetically. "Kyle's a great guy. Look at him," Savannah's features grew soft. "He's a family man and he's leading some rebels down the bright path."

"They're a lot better than Gretchen and all her company," Brick bitterly hissed. "I swear if anything, I think the real Gethen crown would fit the head of that Vampire-Gethen a lot better - at least he knows how to not blame us without the right evidence!"

His eyes fell upon Orton who appeared to be glaring hard at something outside. Brick frowned. "Uh Orton? You've been pretty quiet. Is there something wrong?" Savannah and Vinnie rose and instinctively cast their eyes upon the said brother.

Orton said nothing but the trio got their answer.

Loud footsteps belonging to a large group of Shadows pounded the ground, causing all the Anacardians, except the Guardians and Kyle and his tribe, to quickly back away deeper into their cells. The Guardians stood their ground and scowled nastily at Gretchen who stood right in front of their cell with a proud smirk, with Roger and another male Shadow at her sides.


	27. Orton's Lament and Elliot's Revelation

Gretchen stopped at the cell containing the Guardians before turning to her few comrades. Savannah did not hesitate to confront. "Gretchen!" She snarled in which the she-Gethen responded with a casual look. "I don't know what your king and lowly goons are planning but I swear when we break out you'll have to face our wrath!"

The Shadows snickered at this and Gretchen rolled her eyes. "Oh really Lordess Savannah? Look at where you are. You're all under restraint spells and with those bare hands, you're nothing against these bars," She smirked and her gaze set upon the Guardians. "Just face it, all of you, and be thankful that you're in a cell but still living. Our king could have made us punish you a lot worse you know?"

The words snapped a twig in Savannah and she wildly lunged forward - Only for Vinnie and Brick to hold her back. The woman quietened in defeat and her brothers sighed. "No use talking to them," Vinnie softly told Savannah before giving her hand a squeeze. "We might as well save our breaths,"

The Guardians shot the Shadows low scowls until the sound of the arena doors opening sounded. A grunting and struggling tone of voice entered their ears as two more Shadows entered with a young Anacardian male in their hold.

"We've got another one ma'am." Said one of the Shadows as the stubborn male kept thrashing in the hold. "Found this one wandering outside the Emerald Falls."

Gretchen looked thoughtful and scanned the several arena cells for a moment. All except the Guardians' cell can hardly take one more prisoner. She turned to her allies. "Put him in with the Guardians. Make sure you restrain his magic as well."

The Shadows nodded dutifully. "Yes ma'am," With that, the Anacardian male yelped as he was grabbed with the stinging, dark aura-lit hands before he was thrown into the cell with the five Guardians. Gretchen smirked in satisfaction at her comrades and then at the prisoners. "Enjoy your new roommate Guardians." She crooned. "I know you'll accommodate him well."

She flew toward the exit of the arena with the Shadows following suit. Some of the other Shadows however remained to stand guard at the arena doorways and near the cells. "You all better behave yourselves," One Shadow lowly spoke. "Get yourselves rested up or something. We don't know what will become of some of you but we do know it'll need your full energy."

He shut the cell gate closed with his magic and faced front, eyes keeping out for the prisoners on the other side...

The Guardians stared at their new inmate as he stood up. The young man's height only reached the eye level of Vinnie, making the other three tower over him by half. Brick and Savannah went out to assist him. "You okay?" Murmured the female Guardian.

The man nodded slowly. "I'm fine," He picked up his sunglasses and put them back on. "Those Shadows just grabbed me out of nowhere and brought me here," He dusted his clothes and looked upon the Guardians before bowing politely.

Vinnie frowned at the newcomer from behind Orton before his eyes lit up in recognizing the man. _Could it be?_ He gasped as he picked up every single detail that led to his recognizing this particular man. He quickly went forward with opening arms. "Elliot! It's you!"

The remaining three Guardians exchanged shocked looks after Vinnie scooped the smaller man into a bear hug. Elliot? Who's he? They all appeared to think as they stared at the two.

Elliot weakly chuckled in response at the hug. "Hey Lord Vinnie! It's nice to see… all of you here?" His voice trailed in seeing the other younger and taller Guardians over Vinnie's shoulder. Vinnie grinned over his shoulder and released Elliot so he could bow for his brothers and sister.

The Guardians curtly returned the bows before resuming their confused states. Orton lowered a brow and raised a finger at Elliot with his gaze fixed upon Vinnie. "And this is?"

The Second Guardian had an arm around Elliot and he started to introduce him to the rest. "Guys, this is Elliot, Elliot Decker!" The said man gave a meek wave as he grinned. "We both go a long way back when we were kids. He used to be so small~!"

Elliot yelped slightly as he was held in a headlock and given a noogie.

Brick, Orton and Savannah shared shrugs and looks of surprise. "Wow, I didn't even know he had outside friends," Brick complimented. Savannah crossed her arms in agreeing. "I thought we were all his friends." She added and they fixated on Elliot.

The latter man smiled at the Guardians politely and frowned. Weren't there supposed to be five of them? He looked at the space behind the trio. Indeed, one of them is absent - and he knew who.

"Where's Lord Balthazar?"

The Guardians stiffened at this and looked away. Orton however did it in rage and is hissing through gritted teeth. Vinnie gave Elliot a pained look. "We don't know, Elliot. We don't know... He was really upset. He kept away from us for some time until he just disappeared!"

His brown and blue eyes fixed on the outside where the Shadow Guards stood. "Honestly if you ask me, I think those baddies over there will know a thing or two," He whispered shakily. "Wherever he is, I just hope he's okay. He's Balthazar, he's gotta be..." He trembled before hugging Elliot tighter.

The smaller man felt his heart break with great pain that slowly turned to dread as everything that's going on around him settled in within his mind.

The trapped Guardians. Anacardians. The Shadows that grabbed and put him here - _Of course!_

 _They're mad at us… For what I did._ Elliot swallowed as he watched Brick and Savannah reach out to assure Vinnie on their older brother.

Orton however, had his gaze averted as he growled out mutters of curses aimed towards the Shadows. In a similar manner to Elliot, several thoughts influenced by their current state started to settle in his already spinning mind.

Unfortunately for those if they ever know, it was far from the amount of negative they expected.

Bad memories ranging from Orton's early youth to the terrible Block infested ones in the present. One memory in particular made him boil with rage - Towards not necessarily the Shadows but _Block_ and _Block_ alone.

 _"Foolish monster, who does he think he is? Disgracing the Queen's name and turning his kind into them… Diabolical, wretched beasts!"_

In his rage, the last word was said out loud causing all to look his way. Vinnie, Brick and Savannah raised their heads in noticing their seething brother - Who now had his forehead resting against the rocky wall while his hand slid down in clawing against the hardness.

For a moment, the next few seconds were of endless anger until it simmered down to deep loss in remembering. Orton shook with every breath and his teeth were gritted as he was run down by a variety of feelings. Rage. Pain. Despair and Heartbreak. Like his feelings, his voice too went along with the breaking down.

Of all the memories, one of them had the power to bring the usually sturdy man to tears - The night he lost the most precious person he loved ever so dearly from the moment she was born.

 _Melissa… Block I swear I'll…Why?! And how..._ _How could you?_

Elliot covered his mouth with a quiet gasp at the Guardian's tone filled with the pain of betrayal. Vinnie and the other two rushed to their brother's aid. Orton was still breaking down quietly even as the pair of big brotherly arms wrapped around him in attempts to comfort.

"Orton please, don't cry - It's okay, it's gonna be okay!" Vinnie tried to console his brother but his voice still carried the uncertainty and fear. His orange and white sleeved arms turned him around so he could cry into his chest. Elliot stared in remorse and backed away to make room for the others.

Savannah felt her heart tear at the sight and she too hugged the emotionally unstable and Brick squeezed his shoulder. "Come on, it's just a cell. We can easily bust ourselves out and we can save Balthazar in a nick,"

His confident look vanished when he saw the look on Orton's face the moment he lifted from Vinnie's dressing. "…That's not what you're worried about, isn't it?" The third Guardian recognized that look - It's stressed. But not from their current state or Balthazar's but rather, something else.

Orton sighed and shook his head when the Guardian went near. He opened his mouth to speak but Vinnie interrupted with concern clear on his face. "Brick's onto something there Orton - You clearly have something on your mind!"

His eyes widened when Orton snarled. To everyone's shock, Orton snapped out his next set of words in rage.

"There's nothing wrong okay?! Quit bugging on about it!"

The Guardians recoiled in stung silence as did everyone outside. Even Kyle and the Gethens where stiff and watching from their cells with concerned eyes.

After a moment's quiet, Vinnie reached a hand out to his brother who avoided it by turning with his back facing them - As he did, Vinnie saw that guilt in the stormy grey eyes. The remaining elder Guardian felt terrible seeing his baby brother this way.

"Ortie please, talk to me. Look at yourself, you're a mess - Not literally, but please, let us help you." Vinnie gently pleaded the younger and Savannah and Brick appeared at his sides with equally worried looks.

"Yeah you're actually sturdier than most of us Orton, but even the toughest have their limits. It's normal!" Savannah rested a hand on Vinnie's shoulder.

"Don't push us away bro, we're here for you." Brick added with Vinnie and Savannah glancing at him with agreement and back at Orton.

The said man turned over his shoulder at the trio and it looked as if the words had entered through his ears and into his mind, judging the anguished look that's been softened by a miniscule. He trembled and screwed his eyes shut, letting the hot tears stream still. Vinnie instinctively reached out again.

"Ortie,"

"Don't get yourselves in on me, please."

Orton cut him off in a low tone. "You don't understand. Look around, will you not?" The man turned around so he's facing the others with hardened eyes resembling rocks. "We are trapped in confinement under a kind race gone wretched and we have no clue regarding Balthazar's whereabouts! That and because of them Shadows we've lost our children and the land has become short of the next generation Guardians!"

The Guardians grew still in grief. Melissa and Milo now appeared in their minds and they were full of heartache. It only lasted a bit however as they went to focus on their brother.

"And you are bringing this up because?" Savannah slowly inquired. Like her brothers, she felt dread creeping up her already stressed heart. "Come on, we're hearing you out." Her eye is filled with despair in wanting to comfort him as are the others. Orton became conflicted.

 _I'm bringing this up because the Gethen that used to be my best friend had driven us into this inferno! Plus, if I hadn't accepted his friendship he would never know about us and would not have downed every single one of you aside from me for some petty accusation, happy now?!_ He oh so badly wanted to say this as he thought in anguish… But he refused. He simply couldn't find it in his heart to tell them. This whole issue, truly his race would have been safe from it if he hadn't formed a kinship with their tyrant king in the first place.

Orton frowned with eyelids screwed shut. It was a long time ago. He was still young, a child almost turned teenager frolicking the Minty Woods with another boy of his age - A slightly plumpish boy with curled ebony hair and emerald eyes that are then soft with child happiness.

 _What is it that I ever saw in Block back then?_ Orton now started to wonder. _What is it that made me go to him only to be betrayed and thrown away like trash? Is he... **No.** _

Orton's look hardened with bitterness.

 _Stupid, selfish Blockhead._ _He is not, and never has been, my friend all along!_ _He hurt my brother. He hurt me, and all of us._ He tried to stick to the thought but it made him sigh in despair no matter what he did. Despite the fact that he had no part done to drive to Block's betraying, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Friends or not friends, Block has formed a connection of knowledge with his family and tribe - _because of him._

 _How could I have been so blind_ He slowly turned to his brothers and sister. _I'm so sorry. Block is my business. I can never involve you with us any further… I lost Melissa and Milo... and Balthazar. I can't lose any of you to him again!_

"…What did we do?"

Vinnie and the others rose at Orton's broken voice. The man was now looking at them, with stress-filled eyes. "What was that Ortie?" Questioned the Second Guardian.

Orton shook his head and press his palm over his forehead and eyes in exasperation. "What did we do? To.. Deserve all of this?" His heart wrenched at the cover up he gave instead of the bottle of feelings he could have opened. The other Guardians went closer in sadness.

"We've done well haven't we? Why.. Why is this happening to us? First Melissa, then Milo, then all of this! Where exactly did we go wrong?! If we did do wrong, then have we not been punished enough? All of this cruelty. The heartache. _I can't understand them!_ "

The 'them' was snarled out as Orton shot a look of unforgiving fury outside the cell. A Shadow guard noticed and banged at the bars with his spear. "Shut your mouth Guardian, or it's your head!" The Shadow barked making all but Orton wince.

Unfortunately, this had no effect on the latter. If not, it only made him more enraged and he opened his mouth to retaliate. Before he could do so however, Vinnie went upfront and grasped both of his hands, causing the younger to become a crying wreck and bury himself into his chest.

"There there.. Just let it all out Ortie," Vinnie hugged his brother tightly. "I know it hurts a lot. Honestly, all of us have to agree on you there," Orton only sobbed harder and Vinnie immediately quietened but kept rubbing his hand on his back.

Brick and Savannah turned away from the scene but their eyes are screwed with breaking. Orton's words pierced their hearts like a spear set on fire. It's all true. They don't, and likely never will know the answer to the stressed out question.

They have lost their children and their eldest brother. What more is there to live for if freedom ever cast its light upon them? The Gethens have taken away everything - And there is no getting them back…

At a distance, Elliot was quivering terribly from the whole scene. He couldn't take it anymore. Orton is blaming himself and although none of the other Guardians could see, Elliot could feel it. It hurt too much and his heart is breaking with severe guilt. His eyes hardened slightly and he breathed deeply. He had to tell them…

"Your majesties?" Elliot's voice was a quiet whisper but in the silent cell, it was picked up by the sharp pairs of ears.

The three heads turned to acknowledge their follower as did Orton who still remained pressed and held against Vinnie. The latter rose a brow. "What is it Elliot?"

Elliot looked away and bit his lip. No backing away now. He shut his eyes and locked eyes with the Guardians. _It's time they know.. They suffered so much. I deserve any punishment they have for me - I'll even let them kill me if I have to._

"Your majesties, I have something I need to confess to you about.. About Queen Tenebri,"

The mention of the former Gethen Queen's name made the Guardians grow stiff like rocks before Vinnie eventually broke the silence. "And what is it? About Queen Tenebri?"

The young redhead shrunk slightly at the Guardians' eyes before finding his voice. The Guardians won't like what he had to say, this he knew. But at the same time, they deserved to know. Out of all Anacardians, it was the Guardians that suffered the most; For his wrongs.

 _"I killed her."_

A tense period of silence occurred after that - The whole area became so quiet that one could hear the clink of a dropping pin. The Anacardians in the other cells were gaping in disbelief as did Kyle and his tribe. Their reactions however are nothing compared to the Guardians, Orton in particular, as Elliot's reveal struck a point within them.

Vinnie on the other hand, could not believe this at all.

He briefly glanced at his horror-stricken siblings and back at Elliot, the same anxiety and horror etched on his face. "Elliot... _That cannot be true!_ " His voice rose with disbelief and he grabbed onto the smaller man's shoulders. "Tell me! Tell me it isn't true! You can't.. _You can't be the one who killed the Gethens' Queen!_ "

Elliot's lower lip trembled and he averted his gaze. His silence made Vinnie stumble back in denial. "Elliot no…" His breaths grew shaky. " _No..._ "

The man was stung painfully in seeing the betrayed look on Vinnie's face. _I'm sorry._ He wanted to say but a surprised shriek escaped his throat instead for a brown and tawny blur violently rammed into him.

Orton's hand suddenly enclosed tightly around Elliot's shirt, pinning him hard against the rocky wall.

Elliot gasped in terror as the Fifth Guardian's wrathful stare bore into him. Orton was growling and shaking with great fury in every breath.

"You diabolical maniac! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" His voice was shrill with greater rage than before. " _You_... You are a _disgrace_ to the kingdom! You tore us and the Gethens apart! You made us lose our children and Lord Balthazar! _You betrayed your own kind!_ "

Behind Orton, Vinnie recoiled as all disbelief he had for his junior friend turned into concern as he feared Orton might take it too far. He glanced at Brick and Savannah only to see them glaring coldly at Elliot.

Like Orton, they too are infuriated and did nothing to halt their brother. Instead, they wound up supporting him and are throwing colorful choice words at Elliot who is now in severe distress - It tore Vinnie's heart.

 _They think he deserves it._ Vinnie covered his mouth when he saw how terrified and helpless Elliot is. _It's strange._ While he as a Guardian with experience knew and learnt that most wrongdoers always appear scared when being punished, the thought of Elliot actually laying his hands and killing the Queen… It just doesn't seem right.

 _He couldn't have._ Vinnie shakily breathed amongst the loud cursing from Orton towards Elliot. _I know him. He'd never kill anyone, especially the Queen of another race! This... This isn't like Elliot at all!_

"Orton you need to stop right now!"

Vinnie cried but it fell on deaf ears. "Remember what happened the last time you were mad at someone! It could lead you to do terrible things…" His words had no effect on Orton as he gritted his teeth angrily still. Any sense of care he had is long gone as the one responsible for all the conflict revealing himself acted as kinder to his burning fire.

In his fueled rage, Orton's fists were shaking and they started to gleam in amber light. Vinnie stiffened. The restraint spell on Orton is breaking with his rage. But poor Vinnie didn't know that that wasn't the worst...

Vinnie's heart skipped a beat when Orton let out an infuriated warcry - flinging his fist at Elliot's direction and igniting it in amber aura as it charged a beam. Elliot stiffened and for a moment his life flashed before his eyes as did the incoming beam from Orton's hand...

 _"Nooo!"_

A flash of orange and white clothing intercepted inbetween the beam and target shielding Elliot from the blast. Both Elliot and Orton looked bewildered at Vinnie as he slid against the ground, clutching his upper arm where the beam of amber hit. Brick and Savannah were frozen in horror and Orton slowly went forward with pure guilt on his face.

"Vinnie I…"

Vinnie whipped his head up to glare at Orton and the others making them flinch and back away - He's _never_ done that to them before. Once they're fully backed against the wall, Vinnie raised his arm and brought it down.

From the action, a scarlet dome formed and Vinnie stood at the shielded side, casting his younger siblings a disappointed look. "You need to learn to let people explain instead of immediately jumping to conclusions," He scolded them through the dome before letting his back face the ashamed trio.

Elliot's eyes were fixated on the Guardian and he slowly raised his hand. A red-orange shade of aura emitted from the hand and seeped into the area where Vinnie was shot.

The latter winced slightly at the sting but it only lasted a second before disappearing into easing warmth. The scorched clothing repaired itself and his arm looked good as new.

He gave Elliot a thankful smile. "Thanks Elliot…" He glanced briefly at his siblings and back at him, eyes laced with soft firmness. Elliot winced and cowered when the Guardian raised an arm in expecting a blow.

It didn't come.

Instead, he felt that arm wrap around him and pull him into a one-sided hug. Elliot raised his head to look into the brown and blue eyes of Vinnie. He felt like a child again - Back when he was smaller and Vinnie was there, acting like the teenage big brother he never had. He sighed shakily and found himself pressing against him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Save it."

Elliot's eyes grew wide with surprise at the flat interruption. "What?" Vinnie said nothing. Instead, held both of Elliot's hands and looked knot his eyes. "I know it can't be you who killed Tenebri…" When Elliot opened his mouth to interrupt, Vinnie didn't let him continue. "Don't ask. Instead, tell me. I need to know how. _How_ , it happened. Elliot please, _tell me_."

The younger man gulped and looked over Vinnie's shoulder at Orton and the two others who are still fuming at him. Vinnie noticed but kept his gaze on Elliot, knowing very well what he's thinking.

"Oh don't worry about them, they can't hear us." Vinnie felt a tiny pang of guilt for lying to Elliot but he knew his siblings, especially Orton, need to know the truth.

To his luck, Elliot looked convinced and he took a deep breath. Vinnie sat with open ears and listened on to what Elliot had to say…


	28. Clawed Memories

_"Please, do not be afraid my dear, I promise I won't hurt you…"_ _"_

 _Get away from me Gethen! The night is bad and I hate it! It took my mom away!"_

 _The smaller, child aged Elliot cried and backed away against a tree trunk, dark eyes filled with fear towards the larger deity before him._ _The Gethen Queen that stood closed her eyes briefly and continued to look at the frightened Anacardian boy with gentleness in her night blue eyes - That gentleness evaporating into heartbreak for the poor child's fate._

 _For a long time, she's walked the Anacardian turf mainly to have nice chats with Queen Pistachia and she's had her eyes set on this particular boy._ _The scruffy red-head had been small and as she observed, is never seen with either parent and is often in the company of the young Second Guardian, Vinnie Dakota, in a junior-to-big brother kind of bond. While she felt relieved to see this, her maternal side hoped that this child had family to look after him._ _Nothing can describe the pang of horror she felt when hearing the words that confirm otherwise coming out of the child's mouth. Her hand flew to her mouth as it all sunk in._ _"_

 _You poor thing, I'm so sorry to hear that," Elliot glanced up at her sympathetic tone. She continued to smile ever so kindly. "But you know, as a Gethen that dwells in the night, I can assure you that not all things dark and nightly are bad - Trust me,"_

 _Elliot didn't budge. Instead, backed against the tree even more._

 _The poor child. The Queen felt sorry for the young one. He's so scared. She rose to her feet and still gave Elliot the soft smile._ _Being a mother and someone who's fond of children, Tenebri felt maternal towards the Anacardian boy despite his fearfulness. In her eyes, this boy is no different from her own and she knew that fear and trauma is something too negative for a child this young to possess…_

 _And speaking of her own child, Elliot albeit fearful, grew tense everytime her son, the early teen Gethen Prince that is Percival Block, flew past with any of the young Anacardian Guardians Orton, Balthazar, Brick and Savannah as they engaged in a game of fly tag._ _The tiny boy frowned. Why are the Guardians playing with a Gethen? They're dark and the dark is always bad - Just like the night his beloved mother disappeared for good._

 _Elliot remembered the terrible night clearly; The night that turned out to be his last with her. The kindly Mrs Decker was carrying the nightly routine of singing and tucking in her boy to sleep before she went out for a flying stroll. It was the first time Elliot had to sleep without her and he wasn't able to sleep fully in waiting for her._

 _Hours passed. Dawn almost approached. Then day; But Elliot never saw his mother again and he is barely even two digits of age - A seven-year old child._

 _A lot of adults, including the elder Guardians Lord Mendel and Co, immediately sent out search parties to find Mrs Decker while they themselves went to the other tribes in informing them to look out for the missing Anacardian mother..._ _She wasn't found that day. Or the next that followed. Soon it became a whole year and throughout that, Elliot was all alone._

 _He_ _missed her terribly._ _As young as he is, he's already grown independent and became smart enough to look back, processing the fact that he lost his mom in the night. Thus, learning that Dark is as cruel as the predatory beasts that lurk. The Gethen Queen however… Elliot couldn't understand what she's hoping to gain in getting him to like something so wretched. Why is she doing this?_

 _He watched the Queen turn her head to where her son and the young Guardians just flew to. "Be careful son!" She called out to which the young boy responded. "I will!" Block laughed aloud when Orton playfully rammed into his side and were consecutively joined by Orton's three older siblings before they disappeared into the greens. Elliot turned away, not knowing what to think any further and all was quiet. Until…_ _"_

 _My child! Look out!"_

 _Tenebri's distressed cry rang out followed by the roar of a black jaguar as it lept out of the bushes straight for Elliot. The boy gasped as he was rendered stiff from the shock, expecting for the large feline claws to slash his vulnerable body to ribbons. The claws came but didn't come to Elliot's flesh for Queen Tenebri had swooped in to take the blow. T_ _he Gethen blood splattered as the jaguar drew out its bloodstained razors, the creature's eyes gleaming yellow with relishing hunger. Tenebri stood shakily with her hand clasping over her side where the claw marks are. She set her pain-filled gaze on the boy._ _"_

 _Run!" She choked out but Elliot beat her to it - already bolting away in intense fear; Selfish fear as he thought only on getting himself back home and never come out until the next day..._

 _A loud roar along with the female cries of agony however, made him stop abruptly and only then did the cogs in his mind start to work. Elliot's eyes widened in horrible realization as he slowly turned his head to the now far bushes that hid the frenzy from his eyes._

 _What am I doing?! Elliot yelped and ran back that way. This woman, the Gethen's Queen, saved him and here he is, abandoning her. His mind repeatedly told him to go to the Anacardian square to get help but his instincts only made his feet aim for the queen's location..._

 _He stopped before the fallen Queen and fell to his knees, panting with tears threatening to spill from his terrified, guilt-ridden eyes. "Are you okay Gethen Queen?" He internally cringed for asking that. Of course she's not okay, idiot! A jaguar just clawed her! He thought as his panicked eyes scanned the lump before her._ _Tenebri was writhing in her pain with eyes tightly screwed shut. Her obsidian silk covered arms wrapped tightly around a region at her side. On her front across the chest, Elliot could see the large claw marks from where the jaguar slashed as she dove to shield him._

 _The new one on her side made Elliot cringe for through the black garb, he could see a large patch darkening from under Tenebri's clenched hands..._ _It wasn't just turning dark. It was seeping with blood and Elliot could tell it was a worser injury that is far from claw marks. He became sick to his stomach just thinking about it so he tried to focus on the Queen instead._

 _Tenebri groaned quietly and weakly opened her eyes, setting her pained gaze upon the boy who she felt had a wave of relief course through him. "My child..."_ _"Your highness!" Elliot's cry was alarmed and he fell on his knees, placing a hand on the Queen's shoulder. He winced when his hands felt the once warm skin that's grown cold but he didn't take it off - His breathing shook with rising concern mixed with fear._

 _"Your highness... Can you get up? W-We gotta get you help!" Is there any other Gethen I can call?! I'm gonna go-!"_ _"_

 _My child, don't...!"_

 _Tenebri broke out into coughing heap - That one cry took a lot from her weakening larynx and it made Elliot stiffen. Don't. She told him not to go. "But why? You're.. You're hurt! I have to call somebody! They can help you!" He turned to fly but a weak hand held him back. Elliot was surprised at how firm it was despite her state but he stopped nonetheless._ _Tenebri sighed shakily and her slightly elevated head fell to the grass that's staining red from her wounds. "My child, you live outside the Anacardian city, don't you?"_

 _Elliot blinked in surprise at her knowledge but he nodded to show her accuracy. "I live near the forest line that leads to the mountain range." He muttered. "But my mom and I always come to the city to forage and to meet the Guardians and everyone."_ _He recoiled slightly when concern appeared in Tenebri's icy blue pools. Her forehead creased into a frown with her new worry. "That forest before the Saquine Tribe's home.. The jaguars tend to go there at night! You'd better go.. Why not find a new home that's within the Anacardian range? That way you'll be safer,"_

 _She winced and the worry melted into sadness. "My child... I'm sorry about your mother and... I'm sorry you had to lose her so young.. But you're strong. You live a long life. You, are a strong child." She breathed and smiled faintly. "Your mother, wherever she is now, I know she'd want you safe and alive still. Maybe... Anytime now perhaps, I could see her and, let her know about how you're doing."_

 _"_ _I don't understand. What are you talking about Gethen Queen? You can't talk to my mom if she's…" The boy drawled to a stop with eyes widening. No. His small body quivered with sobs and the tears just started to fall when a new realization hit home. "You're.. You can't die!" The cry escaped his lips and he tugged harder from Tenebri's hold that remained tight still. "Why won't you let me help you? You're the Queen of the Gethens, you can't… you can't!"_

 _The grasp on his hand briefly squeezed tighter before it loosened with an incoming limp feeling. Tenebri took a shuddered breath and with a cough, her voice came out quiet but audible enough for Elliot to hear._ _"Young one... Please, do not fret about me. Listen.. I want you to find a new home! You can't.. That jaguar.. It lurks around you among others, don't let it be and get out while you can! … Promise me... Please."_

 _It was the first and the last time for Elliot to ever hear the Gethens Queen's voice again and the fact that she had sacrificed herself for him formed a scorch in his already tearing heart._

 _"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" He cried with sheer heartbreak before running through the trees and shrubs; A red-haired streak in pale blue clothing disappearing into the forest._ _Even as he ran, his ears did not fail to hear the teenage shriek of rage and despair comimg from where Tenebri's son who had just found his deceased mother lying on a pool of blood…_

The arena was silent from hearing all of that and the Guardians are staring at Elliot as their minds processed what they small redhead was weeping silently, tears streaming down his face and he removed his glasses to wipe them off.

He slid down against the rock wall until he sat on the ground, inhaling shakily. "So.. I may not have accomplished her wish of me living in the Anacardian square but I did, live away from the jaguar range at least."

His closed eyes seeped with tears.

"I never forgot that day ever since. She saved me but I did not save _her_. Tenebri's death, it was all _my_ fault and I was a coward, running away from my crime and letting you all suffer the brunt for it. If... If I got clawed instead of Tenebri then things could be so much different." He sighed. "In a good way that is."

Vinnie slowly turned to give his brothers and sister a look while the scarlet shield dome dissipated from between them. Orton had the most regret on his face as he was fresh from almost blasting Elliot on the spot.

"Elliot I.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Orton's voice was filled with remorse as Brick and Savannah stood at his sides with sad looks. Vinnie switched from looking at them then back at Elliot with a saddened look. The plot of his heartbreaking story remained fresh in his mind along with Elliot's claim...

The Second Guardian could only settle on one thing and it wasn't the element of blame.

"Elliot listen to me," Vinnie lowered himself so he's in the same level as the downed Elliot. "Tenebri saved you, she doesn't want you to get hurt. Don't feel guilty about it-!"

"But I just left her there!" Elliot cried with despair in his widened eyes. "If I didn't run away-!"

"Elliot this is _not_ your fault!" The Second Guardian's protest made Elliot go quiet. "You were a kid back then and you were scared! It wasn't your fault you can't do anything about it! Please, you shouldn't blame yourself."

When all Elliot gave Vinnie was a saddened look of doubt, the Guardian thought over before pulling something golden brown out of his uniform scarf. The stringed object landed on Elliot's arms with the owner blinking in surprise. Vinnie leaned over with his arms warm and securely wrapped around the smaller man.

"I call them the _Strings of Forgiveness_. My mom gave them to me when I was a kid. She's been teaching me how to play it until she," Vinnie shut his eyes tight with a saddened sigh. "I haven't played it for a while but you know, it's called the _Strings of Forgiveness_ for a reason…" He reminisced over memories and the instrument's meaning with pain and joy in going through the old times.

Lordess Florina, the Second Guardian before Vinnie, had long passed on when the latter is just months away from coronation age. The guitar had been her last gift to her son, fortunately about two years, before she was frozen in The Great Temporal Freeze that occurred after the death of her beloved husband Lord Matthias; The former Time Guardian and Orton's father.

Vinnie kept his cheek pressed to Elliot's back and the latter could feel his sorrow tinted with happiness. Florina and Matthias have always been a loving couple and nothing made their boys happier to move on than the knowledge of them being together in the sky, twinkling and giving them light with the moon; _Queen Tenebri._

Elliot said nothing but deep inside, he was relishing in Vinnie's embrace - with Orton, Brick and Savannah soon joining in. Elliot squeaked in his tears and shook in the warmth of the four Guardians, his clutch on the Guitar growing tighter, especially at Vinnie's next words.

"I believe in you, Elliot." Vinnie softly spoke. "It's going to be okay. It _will_ be okay. You'll see." Elliot nodded absentmindedly and keeping one arm holding the guitar close, clung onto Vinnie in a one-sided hug as if he were a small child.

Sure the Anacardians know the truth and they forgave him. But still, he knew things won't be okay and there are still more hearts that need fixing. He took a shuddered breath and he drew the instrument near, just as the dim light of the moon seeped through the cracks in the cell...

* * *

Back in the Mortal World, the kids have just finished a whole day of travelling through the forest and are now ever closer to Mt Laurel. A few meters near an upper ledge leading to the base of the mountain, the trio settled upon a clearing sheltered by the overhead leaves hanging above.

In the center, a campfire kept them warm and Milo was already curled up and asleep under a large leaf blanket, with Diogee curled up against him. Zack however remained awake.

Melissa too is awake and she and Zack sat on two logs opposite each other. Momentarily, they gazed at the sleeping Milo. With the cyclone calamity, healing cuts and travelling, he gets tired real easily. They couldn't blame him. Life's always been hectic for Milo...

But at least he'll get the rest he deserves soon. _Hopefully._

"I can't believe how close we're getting,"

Zack raised his head at Melissa's words. The girl's blue eyed gaze is averted to the side and she hand a hand clutching her upper arm with a sigh. "Just a few meters and we're already at mountain. Milo's super excited for the Guardians, coming to take us back." The 'take us back' is said out in a noticeable doubt. Zack frowned slightly at this.

"You don't sound excited,"

The boy said bluntly which made Melissa flinch. She slowly turned to face the boy but instead of disapproval as she thought, concern and softness were laced in the deep red-brown of Zack's eyes.

"Melissa," Zack quickly glanced at Milo as if checking if he was still sleeping before talking quietly to Melissa in hushed tone. After a moment's hesitance, Zack stood up and gesturing for Melissa to follow, went a short distance away from their shelter.

The two now stood at a patch of grass with bright moonlight cast upon it. The chilly breeze of night blew against the poofs of black and orange hair as they stood to take in the scenery. Melissa closed her eyes and felt the wind brush against her hair and skin. The night breeze smelt of plucked leaves and a wooden musk containing metal tints - Like a clock freshly made and put out to dry.

Melissa winced for the scent suddenly became familiar to her. Where had she smelt that? She briefly tried to remember but ceased in recalling Zack's still around. The latter was now giving her a calmly look with a tilted head.

"You're starting to remember something, aren't you?" Melissa opened her mouth to speak but Zack beat her to it. "I can tell, Melissa. You look pretty nostalgic for a second there,"

The girl rolled her eyes in thinking of a good comeback but failed. "Fine you got me there. But I don't exactly remember anything new - Just a smell for some reason. I can't tell where it came from or where I even first knew about it! It's no big deal."

Zack nodded understandingly. "No wonder," He muttered and the two became quiet. Zack's eyes never left the girl and he realized that she is deep in thought. He slowly edged close to the girl and touched her shoulder. Melissa glanced at him briefly and sighed, setting her gaze downward once more.

"Melissa come on. I can tell something's bothering you. You don't seem pretty okay for quite a while now," He ignored the surprised look on Melissa's face for concern started to take over. "Throughout the journey you don't seem as excited as Milo. You don't talk about Anacardia and even if we do, you change the subject. I know you're worried for Milo but look at you - Something about going back to Anacardia is bothering you."

Melissa sat up with a baffled look. "Zack I told you, I'm just worried about Milo, nothing else! You're right, he's super excited and here I'm fretting for what will happen if the Guardians turn him down, that's all!"

The boy hardened his look. "Melissa, enough about Milo. I've heard a lot and enough about him already!" Melissa growled quietly and turned away with folded arms. Zack tried to reach out once more. "Melissa I want to help you too, not just Milo, but I can't if you don't let me." His hand gently laid on Melissa's shoulder and the girl's features softened. "So please, talk to me Meli. You can tell me anything, it's just us here after all."

Melissa stood in reluctant silence before she closed her eyes. "Zack, look at where me and Milo are now. Our so called true family are the Anacardian Guardians but yet.. We're here."

She slowly turned to look at Zack. "Why do you think they'd throw us out here? When we could have been dwelling in Paradise with them? Isn't Anacardia supposed to be perfect? If so, then we wouldn't have ended up here… It just doesn't make any sense."

Zack was quiet in thought. Melissa is right in a way - Anacardia is paradise as in the legends. The Guardians are all supreme beings that look out for the land and all of them. They are said to be responsible for the bountiful pistachios and vegetation that grew for them to consume and they are continuously blessing them with the rains and the best for the good of their kind.

It'd be impossible for them to have any reason to give away Milo and Melissa. The Guardians are better than this. Zack knew by heart but this one fact bothered him; Why did they send their kids here? The boy frowned and found himself staring upward. They couldn't have abandoned them on impulse - Something bad must have happened wherever they are. But what?

"I'm sure they never abandoned any of you on purpose, Melissa. They couldn't have."

"Oh really?" Melissa spoke in a tone of challenging. "What makes you say that?" She flatly spoke.

Zack rolled his eyes and smirked slightly. "Melissa these are Anacardian Guardians we are talking about. It's basically impossible for any one of them to want to send you and Milo someplace far away from them." He chuckled "Milo's once told me he thinks of Lord Balthazar as his parent - I've read about him in the books and to be honest he sounds like a kindly fellow. Sure he's old and cranky but still it's what he is. I bet he'll be super glad to have Milo back."

He shrugged in uncertainty. "But of course, he'll owe him a big apology and an explanation. But hey, at least he's making up for it..." He quietened and looked sheepish at his words. "Sorry," He fiddled with his thumbs a bit before as question appeared in mind. "Anywho, we know Milo's potential is Lord Balthazar - Who's yours?"

Melissa cocked a brow. "Excuse me?" Zack recoiled in discomfort. "I was asking.. Who do you think your Guardian parent is? We have a clear speculation on Milo's, how about yours?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know Zack. Unlike Milo I didn't really point out to any Guardian when I was younger," She spoke in referring to the time Milo had been smart enough to hint out Lord Balthazar as a baby on that tapestry. "I asked dad about it and he said I didn't really give that much information."

"Oh." Zack looked disappointed. "That's a bummer." He ran his hand across his hair. "So you don't remember anything? You know, aside from that smell you picked up?"

When Melissa looked in wonder, Zack tipped his head in suggesting. "You know what? Why not try to remember? Take the time to recollect deep from your earliest childhood - You might find something in your memory that could be useful." He stood up with an encouraging smile before going back to where Milo is.

Melissa stared back at him as she was plunged into a pool of deep thought. She lowered until she sat on a log in uncertainty, eyes wide as she was lost in the depths of her mind.

 _You might find something in your memory that could be useful._

Zack's words echoed in her mind and she stood up to return to her boys. To her surprise, Zack was curled up with Milo clutching his shirt - Apparently the boy has had another nightmare and Zack appeared just in time.

"He's starting to have these nightmares lately," Zack told Melissa as she got settled on a spot opposite of him and beside Milo. "For some reason he gets real calm when it's me he gets to hold onto." Melissa chuckled.

"Oh he likes you Zack. You know it kinda makes me glad to see him trusting of someone other than me." She admitted and laying down, wrapped an arm around the sleeping Milo and rested that hand on Zack's. Zack yawned slightly and raised his chin for Milo started to snuggle up close. The youngest boy's hand entwined with Melissa's free arm and she nestled closer, her earlier thoughts settling in again.

She paid no mind to Zack's closing his eyes to sleep and she closed her own in concentration. "Try to remember. _Remember_." She murmured to herself.

Remembering something so faint, memories that involved a past she wasn't set on going back to, it's like rummaging through the pages of those thick family tomes in search for the oldest ancestor that's hardly even known. It'll take ages to find something..

The girl screwed her eyelids shut tighter, concentrating even harder. _No. I'm not giving up!_ There has to be something she can remember - If Milo could remember Lord Balthazar, so can she; But it's not working…

It took quite a while but Melissa's eyelids suddenly relaxed for something had appeared in her mind. _There it was._ A vision that's definitely from the past - Thirteen years ago. To her shock, it wasn't that much of a heartwarming memory. Melissa felt herself plunging into the depths once more, pushed in by the ghost of memory...

 _It was a dark night, the breeze is extra chillier and raindrops are falling hard; It felt like a windy hailstorm. The wind's harshness caused the dark brown fabric surrounding her to flap as the larger person that held her ever so close ran. Running away from something._ _Melissa recoiled._ _Someone is holding her - A tiny infant version of herself that is barely a month old. There was no sound other than the cruel rainy winds blowing past and.. There was shrieking and hissing as claws pounded the grass and tore through shrubs in hot pursuit._

 _She couldn't see what she's being shielded away from. All she knew that the source of all those noises are to be feared and that her likely one source of protection are the arms that held her._

 _Arms. Whose are they?_

 _Melissa looked up and tried to look for the face - But she found nothing. The moon only provided so much light and the green blanket surrounding her tiny body isn't much help either. She couldn't even see the facial expression - It's impossible to tell if she is even being protected or, taken away by a bad person alike..._

 _Then there was a flash of lightning._ _Melissa gave an actual jolt as at once, the scenario changed before her eyes. A baby's cry sounded but not from her mouth. Instead, it came from the bundle lying on what looked like the half of a golden pistachio shell._

 _A_ _dark figure was quick to tend to the crying infant and to Melissa's surprise, it made no harm but rather, soothed the baby with a caressing hand. A soft, male voice sounded and it made Melissa's heart suddenly clench._ _The figure, after a moment of hurriedly hushing the infant, resorted to quietly lulling the little one to sleep. The song.. Is sounded so familiar all of a sudden. Melissa always knew the tune by heart but never did she think of it as something heard at an age so young._

 _The baby stopped crying and Melissa saw the figure's hand fly to its mouth, body shaking as it held in sobs. It didn't last long for it pulled itself together - Only for the screeching of hissing creatures to ring near. The figure raised it's head in acknowledging the incoming enemies with horror._

 _That motion alone; It gave Melissa the second-long chance to see what appeared to be the figure's face just as more lightning struck - A face with a pronounced jaw and stormy grey eyes filled with terror as they set on what's over his shoulder..._ _I_

 _t vanished in a flash of light and the scenario changed again. All Melissa could see was a beige roof and only a tiny gap provided her a view of the outside. What happened next occurred so fast._

 _Victorious Imp-like shrieks rang through the air. Followed by a pained cry of a man as claws scored through flesh._

 _Blood droplets laced with wine-colored venom splattered the air and a bright Amber beam collided with the shell-like environment; Sending the golden pistachio farther and farther away as any claws that lashed out turned to dust and vanished..._

Melissa sat up gasping with a start the moment the flashback ended. Her eyes were wide with unspeakable disturbance and she stood up rushing for any nearby source of water.

She found a creek illuminated by moonlight and splashed some water against her face as if in futile attempt to 'wake herself up'. Whatever flashback that appeared in her mind - It resembled more like a nightmare Melissa clearly wasn't expecting.

She and somebody are being chased by strange cryptic creatures and it ended with a man's wounded cry and her being sent far away...

The girl blinked. What was that all about? What is going on there? No matter how hard she tried to think, she couldn't think of an exact reason behind the memory. She stood up and sighed in her stress. One thing's for sure, it has happened when she was very young, presumably that baby in her memory.

And that wasn't all. In that memory, she had found her parent. A biological father with tawny hair and grey eyes Melissa now found familiar. She remembered a Guardian with those features. _Lord Orton._ It must have been him. Melissa realized and thought to herself. Based on that memory... Did he maybe not abandon her after all?

Melissa stiffened and shook her head with a firm look. Impossible. He must have - He's the Time Guardian for crying out loud! He should be strong enough to defeat those monsters in a pinch without the need to give her up! She felt uncertainty gnaw at her only to vanish in an instant when a rustling sounded from the bushes.

She immediately turned over her shoulder where the rustling sounded. She squinted through the bush and found nothing. Melissa frowned. "Must have been an animal," She muttered and after a pause, decided to go back to the campsite where her boys are.

As she did however, Melissa failed to notice a pair of icy emerald eyes appear in the bushes as a large figure rose in watching the girl settle down with her friends.

Block grinned to himself and sunk into the bushes, never taking his eyes off his soon-to-be victims; Particularly the youngest one in the middle. "Sleep well young Milo." He whispered sinisterly. "For tomorrow night you're gonna have someone coming right at ya."

He snickered quietly before he blended in with the darkness.


	29. Confessing to The Shadows

(( _So sorry for the hiatus on this fic guys ' tbh I was having a bit of trouble writing this chapter. That and I have been distracted with Mr Block's Christmas Carol too... Either way, Anacardia is still alive except updates will be a bit slow. Hope you stay till the end because angst ensues in the next chapters x3_ ))

Hours has passed and the moon has yet to cease casting her light of hope upon the prisoners of the Arena of Doom, both Anacardian and what's left of her once innocent kind, Gethen. Vinnie closed his eyes and slowly turned his gaze down at the sleeping Elliot and then at his brothers and sister who slept someplace away separately.

If they weren't being held hostage, Vinnie would immediately laugh at the ridiculous sleeping positions of his siblings; Brick literally slept planking on the gravelly soil floor, Savannah laid against the wall with arms crossed and Orton lay on his belly with his face resting in his arms, snoring and snorting loudly.

Vinnie rolled his eyes with a snort, knowing if Balthazar were here he'd be openly amused to see them…

 _Balthazar._

The Second Guardian sighed and gazed across the other cells outside. Wherever could the Shadows be keeping him? He frowned. And where's Lord Block? He swore. Even at the battlefield when he was flying on the way to aid his siblings, he saw no trace of the alpha of the pack. Sure his closest inner circle of workers like Gretchen, Roger and Co appeared, but yet their king did not.

What if he's got him? Vinnie felt dread creep up his heart and he tried to push that down. "No it can't be. He's Balthy, he knows what he's gotta do." He tried to assure himself. It's true, Balthazar as the Firstborn Guardian of them all is naturally the strongest of them all, even outmatching the power of their Time Guardian brother by a small fraction. He's no match for Block.. But then that is only and _only_ if Balthazar is healthy to the max.

Vinnie's face melted in cold realization.

 _Thirteen_ years is a long time. A considerably long period that an Anacardian Guardian has ever gone without going out to eat or drink. Vinnie pressed on in rising concern. Anacardians, even the Guardians and Pistachions, they may be the strongest and one of the highest races of the entire land. But they're not like the Saquine Tribe who are believed to be able to survive centuries without nutrients. Anacardians need food and drink after the 'unlucky number' of years too.

And without that.. The magical strength will _definitely_ become weaker.

What if Block did have Balthazar and the latter was unable to fight back? Their battle would end in awful results. It's like a full jaguar against a famished deer. With it's stable nutrients, the predator is blessed with enough strength to pounce on the prey and swipe with its paw at the neck of the deer that's long gone brittle from the lack of nutrients. Vinnie's breath grew ragged from the vision taking place before his eyes...

"Hey you, Guardians!"

A Shadow's spear repeatedly banged against the metal bars of the Guardians' cell causing everyone inside to jolt awake. Vinnie literally had to grab Orton's collar when he snarled and lunged for the cell gates in sheer rage. Elliot cowered slightly in his place as the Guardians stood before the fuming Shadow guard.

"What is it?" Vinnie narrowed his eyes at the guard. "Something that your king has asked you to do?"

The Guard shrugged with eyes remaining stoic. "I have no idea, to be honest. I've just been told to get you guys to prep yourselves for who knows what, nothing more." His nonchalant tone made Vinnie's siblings, particularly Orton, feel the sudden thirst to, if possible, slash that guard deep and hard in the face for being so calm in their time of despair...

Vinnie glanced back and shot the trio a 'don't you dare' look before turning his back on the guard. The Guardians' rage dissipated now that the guard's warning for them to 'be prepared' for something made them worry slightly. What could the Shadows possibly have in store for them?

"Are you sure you don't know what your comrades are up to?"

The Guardians turned to Elliot who was at the bars asking the guard outside. The guard just shrugged with a look of pure question. "I swear, I have no idea what they're up to! You know, I'm just a newbie to the Stygian Guard - All those tougher ones you saw before are elites, therefore I have no access to their stuff!"

Elliot looked in despair and he looked up at Vinnie who gave him a soft expression. "Guard doesn't know," Said the smaller male with a sigh. "It could be anything, your majesties, and we can't even use magic!"

A loud smirk sounded from Brick who cracked his knuckles. "You shouldn't be worrying about having no magic. Not when you have your fists, if you can't knock them out, then the only way to knock em down is to beat them up!" He swung a fist in a curve and Savannah quickly ducked to avoid being punched, shooting Brick a glare. "Watch it!" She backed away muttering with a cross look.

Vinnie eyed Orton who stepped in between the duo before anything could break out while the second Guardian took a ragged breath. The guard of their cell couldn't provide any answer as to what they Guardians ought to prepare for. He narrowed his eyes in clear suspicion. What could it be?

"Uhm, Lord Vinnie?"

Elliot's timid voice broke Vinnie out of his thoughts and he looked at the smaller Anacardian. "What is it?" The young Anacardian bit his lip and trembled in place. "I think we finally have our answer and they're coming fast! Look!" Came the terror-stricken reply as Elliot pointed out side. The Guardians shared shocked glances and frowns of questioning before their eyes followed Elliot's worried one.

Several of the arena's entrances opened and hordes of Shadow people started to pour in with narrowed eyes full of malice aimed towards the prisoners in every corner. Kyle and all his allies glared coldly at their former tribe while the Anacardian fighters who partook in the war flinched from the dirty gazes.

Gretchen, Roger and a few more stronger Shadows soared up from behind their entire pack in their falcon forms and landed in front of the Guardians' cell before morphing into their normal forms; Giving the prisoners gloatful smirks.

"My, your colony sure look frightened after putting up a fight against us," Gretchen crooned nastily, her glasses reflecting Her dark pupils glinting with malice. "Face it you lot, you should have thought about the consequences long ago before killing Tenebri," She narrowed her eyes. "So right now, _you,_ are gonna have to pay the price." She grinned at her fellow Shadows who snickered while the Guardians excluding Elliot continued to glare.

Orton's glare especially was the hardest and he was snarling. "You really are that empty-headed, aren't you Gretchen?" He retorted. "You and your lot are definitely no different from that deranged excuse of a Gethen King! Heck I wouldn't even be surprised if your Queen is crying in agony regarding how _severely_ messed up her people has become over a petty exaggeration coming from her _rotten_ son! _Tenebri will be ashamed!"_

The Shadows gasped in serious offense, especially Block's inner circle as Gretchen almost had her hand on Orton's throat. "Say that again, _Mahlson!"_ She snarled but Orton said nothing and his glare just grew icier along with the remaining three of his siblings.

Elliot's eyes widened and he tried to speak out, but Vinnie blocked his way with an arm, shaking his head and making the younger Anacardian recoil.

The other Anacardian prisoners in the arena retreated to the very back of their cells in recoil from Gretchen's outburst while Kyle and his allies had just about enough of their former tribe's nonsense; To them, Orton was right, their former Queen would have been ashamed and the Gethen Halfblood refused to have that. He let out a growl and quickly passed the clinging Bradley and Amanda over to Heinz as he spoke.

"Now see here Gretchen! All of you!" Kyle gripped hard at the bars of the Gethens' cell, his normally gentle eyes now blazing with great fury and disgust. "The Time Guardian speaks the truth! You and Lord Block, you have all become _monsters!_ This is not what the queen would have wanted even in death!" The allied Gethens all roared out in agreement and they were instantly drowned in the disagreeing chorus of anger from the majority of their kind.

 _"The Anacardians killed Tenebri!"_

 _"No they did not! A jaguar did!"_

 _"That's a lie! Even so she should be able to defend herself!"_

 _"But she was protecting an Anacardian child!"_

 ** _"QUIET!!!"_**

All in the arena grew silent at the Royal Voice shout that came right out of Vinnie's mouth. The orange and white wearing Guardian growled and stared hard into Gretchen and her comrades amongst the other Shadows. "Well, it's your problem that you weren't around to listen to what really happened, _Gethens,"_ He lowly spoke and he briefly eyed Kyle and his small clan. "Your fellow kind over there already know the truth, and it's about time you do too,"

The inner circle of King Block looked appalled and for a moment, Vinnie thought he had managed to talk into them. Sadly, that thought immediately diminished when Gretchen scowled and turned away in a huff, commanding some Shadows who stood at the railings of where the audience sat.

"Shadows! Get your spears and arrows ready, get the execution done and over with," She whipped her head to glare over her shoulder at the main four Anacardians in their cell. "We'll take the Guardians first, show their tribe what it's like to have a ruler get murdered!"

The Shadows at the upper level of the arena saluted and raised their sharpened weapons and instructed. Kyle and the Gethens all watched sigh pure horror while the arena rang with shrieks and cries of anticipation and blood thirst.

"No! You can't hurt the Guardians!" Kyle cried out and hastily tried to break out, but a Guard pointed a wooden tipped spear at him with a threatening snarl and Heinz quickly pulled his friend away. The halfblood could only give a helpless look as the guards crowded around the Guardians' cell.

In the Guardians' cell, Elliot was now shaking with unspeakable upset and terror at the sight of the Guards opening the cell and then trying to get the Guardians, who backed away with Brick and Orton posing in defense upfront while Savannah and Vinnie remained back. The young Anacardian tugged on Vinnie's robe with a distressed look.

"Lord Vinnie please! You and the others, you don't have to go out there!" He cringed when the Shadow Guard suddenly jabbed the two Guardians upfront in the sides and then shoved them out, much to the remaining duo's horror. Savannah growled and lunged at the Guard leaving Vinnie to back away with Elliot who continued to protest. "You're not the ones who killed Tenebri!" Elliot cried. "I should be the one to go there! I'm the one who let her die!"

He yelped once more when a pained grunt escaped Savannah's mouth and she too was forced outside with a jab to the side like her brothers. Now Vinnie is left alone and the Guard menacingly held the butt of his weapon at him with a mocking expression; As if he were trying to challenge Vinnie to have a go and end up like them or simply comply with safe ribs.

Vinnie's eyes simmered with defeat and he cast a miserable look at Elliot. He had heard the young man very well and his heart just broke at Elliot's willingness to go out there for them. He took the smaller Anacardian's hand in both of his and fixed his gaze into Elliot's eyes.

"Don't worry Elliot, we'll handle this. It's those Shadows' problem for being so stuck-up and refusing to know the truth," He briefly glared over his shoulder at the guard before returning to Elliot with a softer look. "Just stay put... Okay?" He looked ahead and released Elliot's hand so he can take his golden brown Guitar that had been resting against the wall.

"Here take this," The Guardian placed it firmly in Elliot's hands with the latter looking at him in shock. "The Strings of Forgiveness can't be left alone with nobody…"

Vinnie grunted with pain at the vice grip of the Shadow Guard as he gripped hard at his shoulder with a forceful drag. Vinnie tried to keep footing but the Guard was no match for him; So he cast Elliot a final smile as he was being dragged to be executed with his siblings.

"I trust in you Elliot.. I hope you can find the Strings of Forgiveness useful one day,"

Were Vinnie's last words to Elliot before he was fully dragged outside and into the center of the arena, much to the wild cheering and applause from Shadows and the terrified cries and wails from captive Anacardians and Gethens. "Vinnie..." Elliot shook with heartbreak and tears as he ran outside the cell to the border of the arena's center when the Guards have went to join in the execution audience.

Brick, Orton and Savannah cast their remaining oldest brother a solemn look as he stood beside them with the same expression, only more heartbroken and sad as his wrists are being bound together with heavy chains.

"Well, I guess this is how it ends.. We're going to die, for a crime we didn't commit." He muttered to his siblings and sighed. "But at least we'll be together with Balthazar again. And the Former Guardians too."

Savannah screwed her eye shut in trying not to shed any more tears at the thought. "We let our whole tribe down…" She choked a sob while Brick just said nothing and kept his head low.

Orton raised his head slightly to look at his elder siblings and lowered it in an instant with gritted teeth. Like them, even he is crumbling as well only at a much faster rate and forming more debris from the sheer emotions.

His tear-filled stone eyes scanned the arena, the dark wearing people letting out sadistic cheers and jeering at the Anacardians. The people ruled by who used to be his childhood friend. Orton slowly fell to his knees and cried silently.

This is all his fault.

He was the one who had made a connection with their king. So therefore he is the one who let his kingdom and tribe fall at the hands of a friend, turned enemy..

The Guardians only kept their heads low while the Shadows' cheering intensified further and further when Gretchen's commanded executioners openly sharpened their weapons, much to their Shadow-in-Charge's delight. "Good job on the sharpening boys, those Guardians will be dying painful deaths in an instant the moment your spears hit their hearts." She praised the Shadows who grinned in response.

With a nod of approval from her, the executioners aimed their spears with hard focusing on their targets and Gretchen folded her arms with a smirk at their victims. "Any last words before you die, Anacardians?" She crooned much to the snickering of the majority of her fellow kind.

The Guardians shot her a glare and said nothing. Instead, Vinnie cast a look at his siblings and they gingerly pressed closer to him with firm looks given to the Shadows; Vinnie's expression was hard, but not exactly readable.

"We have nothing to say, except, go ahead."

Vinnie flatly spoke much to the Shadows' chagrin; They were actually expecting some last word of rebellion, but the Guardians are too defeated to give them any more. The executioners looked at their commanding she-Gethen in awaiting. "Shall we do it now, Gretchen?" Asked a male Shadow. Gretchen looked inbetween both her allies and the Guardians before coming to a choice. They might as well let this get done and over with...

"Ready your weapons, aim for the vulnerable parts," She commanded and the Shadow executioners did just that. Soon, the entire Shadow tribe is silent with held in breaths and their eyes are fixated upon the death scene about to go on. Plenty of them are filled with excitement for blood spill. The rest are actually concerned and uncertain about the whole spectacle. And then the tiny fraction, that is Kyle and his clan, are broken with sheer guilt and despair.

The Halfblood Gethen had long buried himself into Heinz's shoulder unable to watch the gruesome sight while Bradley and Amanda fearfully squeezed their way to the very back so they're behind their father. "Oh my stars... Queen Tenebri, forgive me. Forgive me," Kyle could be heard weeping with terrible remorse in the cell.

This is it. The Anacardians have lost and his corrupted kind had conquered them. The queen will be so disappointed in all of them. She'll never forgive them. She'll…

 _"Stop!"_

A high pitched male voice sounded causing hundreds of eyes, including the executioners, Gretchen and the Guardian, to turn their heads at the source. Only the sounds of rushed footsteps sounded as a very, enraged young Anacardian ran and planted himself in front of the Guardians with arms outstretched and Vinnie's guitar at his feet. Elliot glared at all of the Shadows as he panted. "H-Have you all lost your minds?! Gethens?!" He snarled. "You all gone downhill! Lost your sanity and your reason!"

The Shadows all glared in reaction and Gretchen growled, jumping down from her place and then going up into Elliot's face with fury; Though part of her backed down when Elliot did not flinch despite the very close distance - She did not show this and snarled.

"Well your excuses for Guardians are the ones who keep defending the pack of monsters over there!" She pointed angrily at one of the cells containing the other trapped Anacardians who narrowed their eyes at her as she snapped at Elliot. "And you're not any different from them, _Anacardian!_ Now get out of the way!" She roared out the last phrase and all the Shadows openly voiced their agreements, wanting to get the show over with.

The executioners returned focus and aimed their spears at the Guardians once more. But Elliot refused to budge, standing in front of his leaders with an unreadable expression. Vinnie stared at him with horror. "Elliot get out of the way!" He cried while the other three Guardians watched in worried flabbergast. "You'll get yourself killed! You... Tenebri wouldn't want you to do this!"

Elliot said nothing at first and looked over his shoulder at his former older brother figure and mentor with a sad look. His eyes were glistening with lingering guilt and need as he faced upfront again.

"Queen Tenebri," The young Anacardian's hands clenched tight and he lowered down to grab the guitar's neck. He let out a sigh and he fully picked up the instrument looking back at Vinnie. "She wouldn't want her own people to remain in the dark either," He looked upfront. "They have to know… I have to tell them I'm sorry for what I've done!"

And with that, he marched forward with a hardened frown of determination, completely shutting out Vinnie's pleas and focusing upfront at the Shadow executioners and Gretchen. At the action, all of the surprised but cold glares of the hundreds of Shadows are on him and the air was silent.

Elliot sighed and looked apologetic. "Look, Shadows, I know I'm interrupting something very important here. You're about to kill the Guardians and the rest of my kind, whatever else you're planning to do," He shrugged and then looked at them pleadingly. "But as excited as you all are to get your jobs done, surely you can all let me say a couple things?" He briefly cringed at how terrible he sounded and inhaled before continuing. "I.. I have something important I have to tell you all."

The Shadows looked stunned and exchanged looks with one another. Gretchen frowned in suspicion at the small Anacardian and looked around. "Are you trying to stall us?" She growled quietly and smirked. "Because if you are, you're doing an awful job."

Elliot whipped his head up to give her a glare. "Now what made you think I'd be stalling you at a time so drastic?!" He retorted and then he sighed. "Look I don't have time for this. I'm like who knows how many minutes away from death and I did not confess for a very terrible crime I did so many years ago," His eyes started to grow wet with incoming tears as he eyed the Shadows one by one. "Shadows, for one thing, you are right, Queen Tenebri _did_ die at the hands of an Anacardian,"

He wheezed and let out a shaky breath. This is the hard part. He thought in defeat. No turning back now...

"I'm the one who killed her."

His words made all the Shadows draw in sharp breaths in flabbergast. The executioners shared puzzled glances and Gretchen's eyes were wide with utter disbelief. _"You!"_ Her disbelief then became boiling anger and she grabbed one of the executioner's spears. "King Block was right! You Anacardians are monsters! You.. You'll pay for what you've done to Tenebri you beast!" Gretchen shrieked with anguish and her spear shakily pointed at Elliot who remained unreadable.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her. "If I was in the suitable mood right now I'd be calling you and your horde the filthy hypocrites, She-Gethen." He flatly spoke and to Gretchen's shock, grabbed her spear and lowered it away from him, never taking his hard gaze away from hers.

Gretchen found her bravado wearing away slightly as she felt overpowered by the deadly calm Anacardian.

"Now listen to me, Gretchen." Elliot lowly spoke. "You and that king of yours have no right to call us the monsters just yet," He eyed the Shadow crowd who continued to watch silently. "Especially since you don't know anything about what's really happened! Now, it's either you kill me before the truth comes out or you lend me your ears, see if it'd be worthy enough to justify the 'Avenging your Queen' act you pulled out on us. I'm leaving you to decide."

In response, exclaims and mutters of curiosity emitted from the Shadows as they exchanged reactions with one another, eyeing Elliot with wonder in the meantime. One Shadow had uncertainty lacing his face and he nudged Gretchen, who was equally unsure about what to think of this ordeal.

"I think that Anacardian might be onto something, chief." Muttered the Shadow. He quickly glanced at Elliot. "I know it sounds useless, but I suggest we listen to that runt before we kill him." Gretchen frowned and was about to object - But then one by one, the rest of the Shadow crowd voiced out their agreement to listen to Elliot and soon, all the crowd had their eyes and ears open for the Anacardian's words leaving Gretchen defeated.

The She-Gethen rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration before turning to face Elliot with gritted teeth. "Fine, tell us what you must, Anacardian." She narrowed her eyes. "But mark my word, if it turns out that you really are the guilty one, you're the first to die. Capiche?" Elliot nodded stiffly and shrugged. "Yeah sure. I understand alright," He said that sarcastically and he faced her and the listening crowd.

The young man inhaled and gazed down at Vinnie's guitar, which lay still at his feet. The golden brown wood glistened like it is trying to tempt Elliot into picking it up.Which he gingerly did. Eyeing the smooth material and brushing a finger against the shiny wood.

A strange feeling of warm forgiving coursed through his chest. He could hear a voice inside his head telling him to use the strings. And voice out the confession he had owed the once innocent Shadows far too long ago.

He exhaled slowly and his eyes were filled with determination. His feet planted hard into the ground as his fingers began to strum at the Guitar's strings, creating a mellow tune laced solemnity. The Shadows and Gretchen continued to watch, as Elliot continued to strum the tune on his guitar.

He told them the entire truth, with no detail left behind. And miraculously, the honesty has reached deep into the hearts of the Shadows. One by one as Elliot continues to talk, several pairs of eyes started to widen in horrible realization and were stunned at how their Queen's death had turned out.

Tenebri was not killed by an Anacardian. She was killed in saving one of them.

Feeling immense heartache and incoming remorse, the executioner Shadows dropped their weapons as did Gretchen with her own. And soon, all of the Shadows bearing weapons, every single one who has caused the innocent Anacardians pain, let them drop to the ground...


	30. The Shadows Reform

After the emotional scene, the Anacardians, Kyle and clan and the Guardians watched Elliot in adoring warmth; Brick's lower jaw dropping in shock and Savannah numbly reached out to push that jaw back up with her eyes still fixed on Elliot.

The Shadows continued to crumble with waves of broken down emotion and Gretchen just stood still like stone, heart having plunged into a vortex of sheer remorse for Elliot's implication had settled in. "So, you were _really_ telling the truth?" She slowly cast her pain-filled gaze at the prisoners, who looked back with lingering defeat and despair.

Elliot sighed and looked square into the She-Gethen's eyes. "Take a good look at me, Gethen, and see for yourself if I'm lying or not." Gretchen did nothing out of sensing truth and Elliot continued, with a wavering voice. "Look. I may have been a kid when it happened. But even when I grew up, I never forgot what your queen did for me. In fact, everytime I look back on her demise, I can't help but think how.."

Elliot's eyes filled with tears. "How better life would have been if I was the one killed, instead of her. All of you will still have your queen and Anacardians and Gethens would still be in harmony." He lowered his head. "Then it'll only be less by one, worthless, Anacardian. I never really liked the dark, or interacted with any of you for the matter. Especially since my mom went missing, I never trusted the night and it's creatures again."

He closed his eyes. "Believe me, your Queen tried to give me a good insight on your side but I didn't listen. And yet... She still chose to save me with her life. Even after I was so.." The tears slid down. " _Why?_ I never quite understood her enough. I wasn't so nice to her but still she had the nerve to give herself up to save me!"

There was only silence as the Shadows exchanged looks now filled with remembrance and wistfulness. Gretchen especially went through a series of memories and certain ones had made her shudder in reminiscence. She flashed Elliot a sympathetic shrug.

"Well, the queen is very fond of kids, Gethen or not." Gretchen admitted based on her memory. "And she's really close with your own queen, Queen Pistachia, am I right?" Her question was greeted with the nods from the Anacardian captives and she sighed wearily. "She really loves you all as much as she loved her own people. Perhaps, the moment she's met a lost kid like you she's probably gone maternal and dead set on protecting you. It happens all the time really, and you're the last out of dozens of non-Gethen kids she's tried to protect..."

She suddenly gave a hard cringe upon realizing the very lethal mistake she and hundreds of her other kind had done, including Lord Block. Her pupils shrunk with horrified guilt and she remembered all the captives they have held - including Kyle and his clan who supported Anacardians.

"My stars... _What have we done?"_ She raspily said out loud and hastily ordered the Shadows that held the captives. "R-Release all the Anacardians at once! _Every single_ one of them!"

One of the Shadows pointed at the Guardians in uncertainty. "And them too?"

Gretchen nodded firmly. "Yes!" She managed to cry out before falling to her knee, doubling over and crumbling to a devastated wreck; The broken She-Gethen immediately being offered consolation from the Anacardian allied Gethens (once they're released) along with a few Shadows wearing guilty faces at their own crimes.

The once aggressive and sadistic atmosphere emitting from the Shadows has now reduced to one of remorse, heartbreak and self-scorn. One, for immediately jumping in the train of accusing the entire Anacardian tribe over a petty evidence from their King with no question and the other, for endlessly plotting and wracking unnecessary pain and havoc against them.

A majority of them had shrunk in shame for their foolishness while a small few that included Gretchen and the rest of Lord Block's inner circle, felt the much worser brunt of it all for unlike the rest of the Shadows, they are the ones that have gone too far at their King's wishes.

Compared to the sins of the others, the inner circle Shadows have actually taken part in killing a very small number of Anacardians and even went as far causing the loss of two young Guardians in power and trying to crush their elders over a justification they _never_ deserved. They'll never be forgiven for what they've done…

The released Anacardians stood behind their Guardians warily watching some of the Shadows remove the binds from their leaders. All of them had also been freed from their magical restraint and a few Anacardians are already hovering or tricking out after being magic-less for so long.

Brick literally cracked his knuckles and did a full back flip in the air, sighing in relief upon landing near his fellows. Vinnie was hugging Elliot extra tightly and shedding tears. "You did great buddy, you were so brave." Praised the second Guardian and he hugged Elliot once more. "I'm so proud of you. We all are," He gestured to all of the smiling and applauding Anacardians behind them. Even Orton, Savannah and Brick were wearing proud looks in admiring their small follower.

"Um, excuse me Guardians? Sir?"

The voice of a young boy disrupted the Guardians and Elliot from their calm and they lowered their heads to acknowledge the source; The young, bespectacled Gethen boy Bradley and his rosewood wearing sister Amanda, who stood shyly behind her brother. The boy averted his gaze in slight discomfort and he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Gretchen and King Block's inner circle were discussing matters with Father earlier," He briefly looked at his sister. "She says she wants to speak with you four now," He held out a hand in gesturing to his adoptive Halfblood father and Gretchen. The Guardians looked surprised at first at the task.

Orton frowned in doubt and looked at Vinnie. "Should we go to them?" He asked with a little hostility still clear in his voice; He is still not quite ready to trust the group of Gethens that have worked so violently for his ex friend, even if they regretted it now. "They might be onto something, just like the ruffian king of theirs," The Anacardian crowd overheard their Time Guardian and listened on.

Vinnie tilted his head at his youngest Guardian brother. "Orton they just released us all and got rid of the restraint spell," He lit his hand up in scarlet magic in demonstration. "I doubt they'll be up to any harm…" His face grew worried. "And besides, we need them to tell us where Balthazar is,"

Orton glanced inbetween his elder brother and the Shadows briefly before coming to a choice. "Alright Vinnie." He allowed the shorter Guardian to take his hand and they floated over to Gretchen and her comrades while Bradley and Amanda returned to their father.

"Gretchen,"

Vinnie's soft voice made the anguished Gretchen look up in shock at the gentle hand being offered out to her. To her shock, the Guardians had the heart to look patiently at her, especially Vinnie who she thought would have been the most traumatized from them all.

"I'm sorry... _I'm_ _so_ _sorry!"_ She shook with rapid breaths before letting herself break - Reluctantly reaching out. She let out a broken squeak when Vinnie enclosed his hands over hers and she trembled. The Guardians' smiles were forgiving and it made her crumble even more. "You.. After all the madness we have caused you still want to forgive us?"

Vinnie and his Guardian siblings exchanged glances. "Well we can never hold a grudge against another tribe forever," Vinnie shrugged as Brick and Savannah continued to eye Gretchen. "And besides, we have been hoping you'd see our innocence one day." He glanced at Orton over his shoulder. "Plus, I think one of us would really want to mingle with you Gethens again,"

Orton at this looked baffled. "Oh for crying out loud, no! I do not!" He retorted angrily but flinched in seeing Gretchen and the Shadows shrink with stung looks - The Time Guardian sighed and looked away. "I apologize for the outburst you lot. I could do with all of you really but... Oh this is too much to take in one day and I'm afraid I'll need some time to work on things."

Gretchen looked saddened at this. "Of course Lord Orton. We understand." The Time Guardian gave her an unreadable look before the look hardened into worry as he remembered someone.

"Your king isn't here, we haven't seen him at all since the war earlier," The man's voice came out dreadful and all the Shadows' eyes grew wide with realization as did the other three Guardians. Gretchen looked the most guilty when Vinnie cast her a frantic look. "Gretchen please, tell us, where's Balthazar?! Does Block have him?! _Where are they?!"_

Gretchen stiffened in grave silence. "Oh no," She melted into horrible panic. "His majesty, he's got Lord Balthazar! They're both at the Mortal World… And the King's trying to get to Lord Milo!" All the Anacardians sharply gasped at the news, especially the Guardians at the mention of the last name.

"…Milo?" Vinnie stuttered with sudden hope and relief. "You mean, my baby nephew is alive?!"

From behind Gretchen, Roger nodded and came upfront. "We have a signal of magical activity going on in the Mortal World. Its strength matches that of the Seventh Guardian's - It is definitely Lord Milo," He affirmed and the Guardians shared tearful smiles and expressions.

"He's alive… I can't believe it! Our Milo is _alive!"_ Vinnie cried and he hugged his fellow Guardians, before his face fell into worry. "And Balthazar and Block are down there! We have to get to them! ASAP!"

The Guardians nodded and they took off for The Hedge which led to the Mortal World. The moment they exited the arena, only the crowds of Shadows and Anacardians remained and they exchanged uncertain looks.

Mr Brulee walked out from the Anacardian crowd with a frown. "Okaaay... Now what do we do?" He turned to his fellow men. "We certainly can't leave them hanging." He said one referring to the Shadows who continued to look uncomfortable with guilt.

Seconds later into their awkward silence, another Anacardian, Lawrence Fletcher, spoke up to the Shadows. "Perhaps you have any more plans after this Shadows? If you do, we Anacardians might as well be on our way," The Shadows looked at each other and then nodded at the other tribe.

"We don't really have anything else to do after all this. One thing's for sure is we are definitely not going to follow our King for a while unless he's convinced by the truth like all of us," Gretchen rolled her eyes. "If you ask me he can be quite hard headed and adamant. Hence that insult Orton always gave him,"

She and the other Shadows briefly glanced at Kyle who stood with his clan. "But of course we're not going to stand by and do nothing so we might as well.. Repair any damage we caused your land. Anything to make up for the harm we brought on you,"

The halfblood Gethen nodded firmly at this. "Oh you definitely have a lot to damage to fix in their land, Gretchen. And if not just their land, you can also count all of the innocent hearts you have scarred." Kyle pointed out with the agreeing looks of his clan members.

The halfblood sighed and held Gretchen's shoulder. "But you did bring up a crucial point there. Let's just help get these Anacardian man back to their families and help them resettle. And maybe then you can all undo the damage from that hideous war,"

The She-Gethen and the entire Shadow tribe feebly nodded their approval and followed the Anacardian captives back to their land. As they did, they didn't notice the pale yellow and blue blur with red hair that flew past and right after the direction the Guardians have went.

Elliot knew he'll be called suicidal and crazy for this task, but it never stopped him. He kept going, until he was a tiny speck flying for the Hedge where the Guardians have just flown through…

 ** _(In the Mortal World)_**

Zack heaved an exhausted gasp after fully pulling himself over the edge of the mountainous ground. For almost the entire day, he, Milo, Melissa and Diogee have been scrabbling their way up the mountain and so far, have made it to a fairly high level of ground.

"Woo-hoo! We finally made it guys!" Milo cried out in delight while helping Melissa up. "We're at the top of Mt Laurel!" He chuckled with a shrug. "Well not literally at the top, we're pretty high up - Look we're looking right down at the forest we were in before!" He excitedly pointed at the dark leafy surrounding below.

The older two's eyes grew wide with awe.

"Wow we really went that far," Melissa murmured. "I wonder if Milo's high enough to meet the Guardians," Zack hummed in thought as he did some thinking. He glanced down briefly as he did. "We may not be at the summit but we're quite above ground already," He pointed out. "So this kind of height should be a good level where a Guardian would stand on,"

He frowned slightly at Milo who remained distracted as they went on. "I hope he manages to find at least a single somebody." He murmured to himself. "He's got to - Weird stuff happen at Mt Laurel and there's that old tale where two of the Guardians came here to stop a war. What are the odds of him not finding anyone?"

The trio of kids and their dog continued on until the sight of a large, dark figure standing near the edge of a cliff a ground above them caught Zack's eye. In response, the boy instinctively stiffened and pulled the nearest person back so they were hidden into the forest bush foliages.

Melissa frowned after Zack pulled her in. "What's the matter?" She asked a bit loudly causing Zack to hush her.

He craned his head to 'point' at the figure above. "There's someone up there," Zack spoke warily. "I don't know who that is but.. He's so high up. Not many people would come up the mountain at this level," He narrowed his eyes in suspense. The figure seemed too big to be a normal person. In fact, something seemed tense about that figure..

The boy was then snapped out of his thoughts when a brown haired boy in burgundy and pale yellow continued to walk ahead with Diogee at his feet, oblivious to what's happened behind them. Zack called out to him.

"Milo!"

Milo however was way up ahead and he jumped slightly at the sound of rustling as his friends dove for cover behind the bushes. He spotted the pairs of blinking eyes through the bushes and he rushed there. "Zack? Melissa? What's going on?" Melissa shushed him and she pointed at upper ledge containing the figure. Milo stiffened.

"There's someone up there," Zack whispered nervously. "I don't know if it's just me or what, but.. Something's off about that big guy up there. He doesn't seem like an ordinary person - He's too big and.. I don't know! Just looking at him gives me the chills!" He tried to relax while Melissa patted his shoulder in calming him down.

Milo lowered a brow and glanced up at the figure. It didn't seem to be doing anything other than just standing there, looking out onto the land at the foot of Mt Laurel. He can't be dangerous.. Can he? His eyes widened slightly. Now that Zack mentioned, the figure did seem too big to be a normal person. Could he be?

"What if it's Lord Balthazar?" Milo's suggestion made Zack and Melissa exchange astonished looks. The brown eyes of Milo started filling with hope and desire. "Something that doesn't seem human could only mean one thing guys. That thing we see up there could be an Anacardian!"

Melissa looked on in doubt. "I don't know about this Milo, that thing can be anybody," She glanced up at the figure once more. Zack was right in its abnormal size and it could easily be a being from out of this world. An Anacardian. But why is she having this bad feeling?

Milo tilted his head with a light frown. He can understand Melissa's concern. But then this could be a good chance…

"Listen guys, you're right, that thing can be anybody." He held onto the strap of his satchel. "That's why I'm gonna go check on him," Melissa and Zack stiffened while Milo continued. "I'm gonna go check him out. You guys can stay and keep an eye on my back. I'm going up to him,"

The two others slowly nodded in relent and Melissa squeezed Milo's shoulder. "I hope you find your Guardian," She murmured. "Then you can finally go home," Milo shook his head and held her hands. "You mean we can finally go home Melissa. I'm sure Lord Balthazar or whoever it is won't mind taking the both of us home!"

Melissa didn't respond and Milo turned to Zack, hugging him. "Thank you so much for bringing us this far, Zack. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Zack chuckled slightly. "Milo we don't even know if that really is an Anacardian Guardian or what. Just save your goodbyes and thanks for later..."

He inhaled sharply and then he tightly hugged Milo and Melissa, resisting the urge to cry much to the latter's and Melissa's surprise. "I'm gonna miss you two.. It's only been a short notice but, you've already been the greatest friends yet!" Milo gave a squeak and Melissa looked very touched. "Oh Zack.."

The three hugged together a little longer before Zack gently nudged Milo forward. "Better go to him," Zack whispered. "He might not be here forever," He watched Milo nod before he reluctantly turned away to go up to the higher ledge where the figure still stood.

Melissa continued standing near Zack and out of sadness, clung to his arm and buried her face in his shoulder - Like Zack, she too didn't want to have to leave him so soon. She could feel her Mortal friend's feelings too.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not even to whatever paradise is up there," She hastily rubbed at her eyes with an arm. "This is my home and my dad is right here." Her hold around Zack tightened. "I don't have anyone up there. I _never_ did."

Zack looked at her in slight shock before he frowned and averted his gaze, remaining silent. They instead focused on their youngest member as he made his way up the ledge from behind the bushes…

It only took Milo a couple scrabbles and stopping incoming rocks with his magic before he made it up and before a clearing brightly illuminated by moonlight. The figure continued to stand with his dark back towards Milo and the boy gulped slightly in nervousness. He's about to meet who could be one of the Anacardian Guardians. He can't screw this up.

Finally he could get the answers he needed. Why was he here, why Melissa was here, and what their futures will be…

"Lord Balthazar?" Milo cringed and stepped back - He continued slowly. "I.. Whoever you are, I came all the way here to find you. You probably won't remember it recognize me since it's been ages.. But I understand." The boy nearly stepped back when he was greeted with no response. In his nervous silence, he didn't notice the figure turn slowly so he is facing the boy.

"Milo? Is that really you?"

Milo frowned at the voice. It sounded rough and icy. It sounded like that of a mythical deity though, but still, something doesn't seem right. Anyone could have fled at such tone - But Milo found himself slowly approaching and then stopping about a metre before the burly man with wide eyes. He remembered the image of Lord Balthazar in both Sara's tapestry and the illustrations he's seen in the books. This man looked nothing like Lord Balthazar.…

"How did you know my name?" Milo asked in sudden wariness. "Are you from Anacardia? Who are you?"

The figure continued to stand facing the boy and the moonlight shone from behind him, causing a shadow to form and cloak the boy in darkness. "Who am I you ask? Oh that's unnecessary for you to know kid," Block spoke with a smugness in his tone. "But as for your last question, why I know your name is because of your own father of course!" He crossed his arms and sighed, his smug melting into 'pity'. "So I take that you've come all the way here to look for Lord Balthazar?"

Milo nodded slowly. "He keeps appearing in my memories ever since." He explained. "I just want some answers from him on why I'm here and what's next for me, that's all."

Block nodded and he gave a sigh. "My, you sound determined to find him." His shoulders slumped. "And I'm surprised you weren't even aware of who he is. This Lord Balthazar you speak of? Why on earth would you want to look for a _Titan_ for answers? Kid, I hate to shatter your dreams but you're making a very big mistake here,"

The boy's face fell. "I don't understand," Milo's once anticipating appearance started to melt into one of confusion. "A Titan? What does that have to do with Lord Balthazar? An _Anacardian Guardian?"_

Block pretended to look saddened as he looked at Milo. "Kid, you really have no idea, don't you?"

When the boy didn't reply, Block approached him and his hand firmly held Milo's shoulder while ushering him forward. Milo remained silent from shock still and then he heard the noise of beastly roaring and the crumbling of earth and matter getting louder as the giant figure rampaged.

He wasn't even close to the edge of the cliff when he can already see dark violet and sand colored humanoid giant roar and roam out on the Mt Laurel plains at the foot of the mountain. Milo's eyes grew wide while he shook slightly with disbelief. He immediately recognized the giant; The familiar facial features, the moustache, the arctic blue eyes even though they're currently engulfed in menacing red shade... _It's Lord Balthazar._

"Heartbreak makes one so hopeless. It turns your heart dark and hard like rock," Block explained in false sorrow. "Such a shame. Lord Balthazar could have been a great, kind Anacardian Guardian." He slowly raised an arm in gesturing to the destruction causing giant. "But he let himself fall to the bad side. It's been so long. I can hardly remember any of the good he has ever done. He is one to be feared. He has lost his sanity. He is _Balphataur_ , the Titan of Destruction!"

Milo out of forming grief and upset didn't acknowledge that he was being bore with Block's gaze that's slowly filling with malice - He didn't even acknowledge the bigger man's fingers digging into his shoulder.

Instead, the boy kept his gaze fixated upon the sight of what is.. Or once was, the kind hearted Guardian who he'd known at birth. This image, it is a total opposite of what faint memories Milo had managed to remember. This beast is full of hate. Nothing like the kind and loving Guardian who he remembered and ever studied so much about.

"No… That _can't_ be him! That _can't_ be Lord Balthazar!" Milo wailed with intense trembling. He harshly turned to face Block with infuriated eyes that's wet with hot tears. "You're lying! He's not a bad Guardian! That monster can't be him…" Milo's voice reduced to quiet and his eyes grew wide and fixated on the giant beast.

The humanoid giant continued to roar and rampage. His entire body appeared to made of very dark tar and his hands and entire lower half are acidic sand that destroyed any form of life it touches - The poor trees and bushes that were immediately reduced to charred blackness once in contact with the sand. One can already imagine how much agony it would be for a human if they ever get into contact with the giant that was once the Guardian Milo was looking for.

The pair of arms belonging to Block wrapped around Milo in an assuring hug as the boy flinched slightly at the tightness. "I'm sorry you had to see this, kid." Murmured Block. "I know how it feels to have your dreams of meeting the One of your dreams broken after all you've gone through." His hold around Milo grew tighter as he continued. "I feel you kid. I feel you."

Milo shuddered slightly at the uneasy feeling creeping from his gut. This man was being nice, but something inside him told him to get away while he can. The hug itself, it felt too restrictive, like a hug that's meant to prevent the boy from escaping...

The boy gulped when the hug grew tighter and he grew more tense. "Thanks for the comfort sir. But I gotta get going," Milo tried his best to sound disappointed so his fear wasn't sensed by the bigger man. "My friends are waiting for me,"

"You're going already?" Block pretended to look surprised. He didn't budge or release his arms even a bit. "But you just got up this high! Surely that hike of yours must have tired you out?"

The air suddenly grew cold as Milo stiffened in rising fear and hastily pried the black-draped arms off of him. Something felt very wrong. "Sir I'm serious! I can't just leave them hanging!" Milo protested and he backed away with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. But my friends are waiting for me. I need to go back to them and tell them about... Him,"

He briefly glanced over his shoulder at the giant once more. Are Melissa and Zack seeing that right now? He started to wonder…

But before he could go forward, Block was firmly planted before him and approaching steadily; Like a predator advancing towards his prey. "W-What are you doing?" Milo suddenly felt even more terrified and he instinctively backed away - He didn't see that he was getting closer to the cliff's edge. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

Block gave smirk and he stopped briefly to Milo's plead. "Pathetic. You're so easily intimidated just like your uncle," He ignored Milo's momentary look of confusion. "But that won't matter. Because I'm going to kill you before your fear does." His hand slowly started to light up in ebony flamelike magic and his eyes gleamed with vengeance and bloodthirst. "Forgive me for this, kid. But your kind has caused too much madness around our place!"

His muscles grew stiff and out of the blue, the bigger man lunged at the frightened tween with an enraged snarl. _"Die,_ _Anacardian!"_

His hand clawed out forward and all Milo saw was the sharp razors dripping with maroon liquid narrowly missing him as backing away too much caused him to lose his footing of the cliff ground.

Milo let out a high pitch shriek of terror as he plummeted down and through the dark leafy canopy below. He didn't see Block trying to scan for him from above at his place or hear the panicked cries coming from Zack and Melissa.


	31. I Am Lord Milo

Roaring. Acidic sand and dark tar.

The Titan's eyes continued gleaming crimson as he continued to destroy any form of life in reach. Nothing from Balthazar's once kindly self remained in the giant beast for his delicate heart had already been swarmed in Block's magic - Which caused him to transform into this monster.

He did not hear his child's cry of terror as he fell. And he definitely did not see the four colored glows of his Guardian brothers and sister as they hovered staring at him from afar either.

Naturally, the quartet were beyond stunned to see the sight before them.

While they could have been murmuring distasteful remarks about the shabby plains, it's difficult to do so when there's a giant beast on the rampage. And for the first time they were truly afraid of Balthazar. But they were even more horrified when they realized what might have turned their brother this way. Just thinking about how so made them recoil at every roar coming from their elder while Orton was seething with immense anger.

Vinnie however, only hovered in his place watching Balthazar with heartbreak. He'd never seen Balthazar so.. So _destructive._ It terrified him and it made him sad for him. A mix of both that rendered the normally optimistic Guardian to tears as he watched. "Oh Balthy. What happened to you? Why are you like this?" He choked out in despair. Orton cast him a sad look and

"It's not his fault, Vinnie. Balthazar is severely heartbroken, of course it will make him prone to the effects of Block's corruption spell." The brown-wearing Guardian muttered, never taking his slightly sympathetic eyes from his brother. Then they burned with igniting flame as he talked about the enemy. "That sly old hog. He knew how Titans come about and he made Balthazar into one because he was so distressed,"

The Guardians flinched once more when a loud, crunching sound entered their ears as Balthazar crushed a few trees under his sand hands. Brick barked away slightly. "Is there any way we can get Balthazar to snap out of it?" He questioned worriedly. "I swear he's destroying more stuff than he ever did back when we were kids!"

At this, Orton frowned in thinking. "Let's see now.. if I recall correctly, yes. There is one way,"

His words caused the other present Guardians look at him eagerly. But then their faces fell at Orton's defeated look. "But it requires something that will completely mend Balthazar's pain. The solution to all the agony and hard feelings he's gone through." The Guardians stiffened in despair. Where can they find something like that at this time?

Orton screwed his eyes shut and inhaled shakily. "Oh, our beloved Queen Pistachia can only do so much to aid us right now," He sighed and then Savannah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, on the bright side we know that Milo is alive right here," She pointed out in hoping to lighten things up. "You heard the She-Gethen. He still lives and all we gotta do is bring him back and... Oh,"

The woman hastily shut her mouth in realizing something. "She never told us exactly where he is." She remembered and her face fell with hopelessness. "Never mind. Scratch that."

The Guardians breathed sharply at Balthazar's rampage once again. The plains are getting even more destroyed and who knows how much more will be if he goes on. Orton's gaze hardened and he turned to the others. "We've got to stop him, before he ruins the entire land!"

He briefly cringed at a loud roar and before he knew it, he felt his back being burned by the infuriated gaze of Balthazar and the others are stiff with eyes widened with slight fear. The Titan at once lost interest in the land and he roared, making his way for the four hovering figures that are his brothers and sister with only destruction on his warped mindset.

Orton glared and his hands started glowing in brighter amber light as he charged attack beams. Vinnie and Savannah too followed but Brick looked inbetween his siblings and Balthazar with protest. "Are we all using blast waves for this?"

The three Guardians looked at him with firm nods. "I've read about the Titans in the books before. Their bodies are extremely deadly to the touch and only magic can be used as a form of attack unless the attacker wants to be dead in seconds," Orton spoke firmly. "Brick this is not Balthazar but a real _Titan_ that we are dealing with! We must keep our flesh to ourselves or _he_ will kill us in his messed up form!"

He darted forward to the giant at the last word with Vinnie following at his tail. Savannah remained hovering before Brick with crossed arms. "So, what's it gonna be, tough boy?" She looked smug. "Are you up to this? We know how used you are to fighting with your guts,"

For once in their siblinghood full of bickering and arguing over themselves, Brick did not retaliate. Instead, he inhaled deeply and his hands ignited in steel-grey light.

His eyes were filled with determination and he smirked at Savannah. "Are you kidding me? I'm doing this for Balthazar so you can watch me at my fullest. Fists aren't the only thing I'm good at you know," The Two Guardians smiled and they went after Orton and Vinnie, a pale cyan and metal grey pair of orbs.

With his arms poised in pained self defense, Balthazar let out a roar of outrage from the Guardians' attacks and it made him try harder to shield himself from them, all the while finding the time to attack them himself. But even so, the other four (albeit reluctantly in Vinnie's case) fought on with their full strength. Anything to keep their corrupted brother away from harming anything else.

And in their fighting, they weren't aware of the other situation that's taking place somewhere away yet close-by to them in the unharmed forested region ahead…

Meanwhile at Mt Laurel, Milo had just recovered from his shock after his fall and he slowly sat up in dazed silence, his upset-filled eyes fixated at the very top of the cliff he fell from - Where Block had been standing briefly before disappearing, apparently thinking that Milo's dead.

 _Lord Balthazar._

The boy shakily stood up at the hurt feelings that now settled in. The sight of the giant rampaging the plains returned to memory and Milo swore he could still hear the roars echoing from dad ahead. "He can't be this way..." Milo cried shakily in trying to stick to his beliefs. "He… He can't be a monster!"

Or could he?

Milo fell to his knees and broke down into a nearby moss covered rock. He still remembered the very rare flashbacks he's had from his early childhood. The blue eyed face. The gentle voice speaking to him. Who else could that old man be if it's not Lord Balthazar? That large man who tried to attack him might as well be lying.

But then even thought it came from what sounded like a poisonous tongue, his statement didn't seem too false either.

Whatever happened, Balthazar had been very destructive upon the plains. Which itself is a very big wrong. He as a Guardian should know what he's doing! All Anacardians love and devote their lives to protect all things green, right?

He gritted his teeth and hissed. Milo didn't know what to think anymore. Is his long lost biological parent a bad person after all? Is.. Is he destined to be a Titan like him as well? He doesn't know. And he wished he never had to. And on the other hand, what will everyone else think of all this?

Milo could see himself returning to Zack and Melissa, explaining to them about the Guardian-turned-villain. Melissa's little hope for the Anacardian heritage will already vanish and she will never want to come back. Zack would have travelled this far for nothing. Everyone at the village. Brigette, Martin, Sara. And all the village folk he had grown up amongst. They'll all be so disappointed...

"Hello, my dear Milo."

The gentle voice of a woman made Milo freeze and he felt a soft presence form behind him. He slowly turned, and found a towering deity, a real Goddess. Her azure colored eyes gleamed with kindness like the softest of sapphires and her chartreuse colored hair flowed with the slightest breeze and Milo immediately knew she is one to be trusted.

"H-Hi, ma'am," Milo cringed at his lack of formality and backed away. "Sorry, I have so much in my mind. And not to mention it's not everyday I see someone.." His eyes slowly grew wide with admiration at the lady's beauty. Even through the bluish glow, Milo could still make out the original colors and details of her entire body. It enticed him greatly. "Who are you?"

"She is Queen Pistachia," Another voice sounded, a male, and he floated forward to stand at the Queen's side. The man is quite tall and his snowy white hair and cerulean eyes immediately reminded Milo of the one he'd been longing to see. Could it be? "Lord Balthazar?"

The man frowned slightly at the boy's address and shook his head. "I'm sorry Milo. I am not Lord Balthazar. I am his father, Lord Mendel. I used to be the First Guardian before him."

"Oh. I'm sorry Lord Mendel," Milo's heart sunk in disappointment. And then it lurched again in realizing something. "Wait, you know my name?" He glanced at both the man and the much taller Goddess with surprise. They both knew his name. How?

Wait.. Queen Pistachia and Lord Mendel.

Milo started to find those names familiar now that he's starting to think. He's seen their names in the books and they were right on Mendel being a former Guardian before Balthazar became his successor. And Queen Pistachia is the main goddess who creates all for her children, the Guardians, to rule over them. Milo blinked and tilted his head. Was he seeing things?

The Queen let out a small laugh and she lowered herself on one knee so she is at Milo's eye level. She appeared to have read his mind. "We are very real, Milo. You're not seeing things." She explained. "You see, we have the power appear to people of the Mortal World who need us at desperate times."

Mendel nodded at this and he gave Milo a knowing smile. "We've seen to hundreds of Mortals in the past. And if not just them, we see to our own people too." He gently touched Milo's shoulder. "Like you for instance, my dear grand Guardian."

Milo didn't say anything while the Elder stood with his arms rested at the sides. "You must be very strong willed to come this far. You've been through so much - The Queen and I have been watching you and your friends throughout."

Mendel's eyes filled up with seriousness and he frowned. Milo immediately knew where he was getting onto. "Now, what brought you all the way up here? Do.. Do you know what's happening around you?" He held out an arm aiming to the Titan far ahead. "What's happening with him?" His look softened. "We didn't catch what King Block has said to you. But whatever it is, you shouldn't-"

"Lord Balthazar is evil." Milo finished for him with a sigh. The former Guardian stopped at this and he stared at Milo. "That man said so and look, he's right." The boy's voice wavered in threatening tears as he slowly turned to look at the ongoing mess of the beast that is Balthazar. "And I thought he's a kind Guardian like in my memory and all the books. This.. This is completely far from all of that! If he really is, then he wouldn't be like.. Like _that thing!"_

The Queen and Mendel continued to look composed until their once concerned looks melted into those of sadness. "You're right, Milo. Balthazar is a tad destructive right now. I understand what you think of him," Queen Pistachia gently explained causing Milo to perk up in curiosity. "You see, that man who was speaking to you moments earlier, he has lost his way for a long time. So many in Anacardia has grown to avoid him, including the Guardians I entrusted to the world."

Mendel nodded with a huff. "You couldn't be more right, your highness. The poor Gethen Queen - No wonder she's so upset in seeing her boy and her people at that state," His eyes widened and he shook his head, quickly looking at Milo. "But the point is, my boy, it is not Balthazar's fault that he is this way."

Milo frowned. "I don't understand,"

The white haired man chuckled. "Of course you don't. At least, not now. You are only young after all," His glowing blue hand rested on Milo's shoulder while the other tipped Milo's chin up with a finger. "My young Milo. If only my son could see you right now. It's been thirteen years. He's missed you so much." Milo blinked at this. "He missed me? But how?" He couldn't believe it. A _Titan_ missing him? It seems to unlikely but Mendel and the Queen were adamant on the opposite.

"Balthazar wasn't a Titan. He _never_ was," Queen Pistachia said. "He was only grieving just like any other father does when the child he's grown to love is lost. All that pain, it made him a delicate target for malicious hands. King Block made him into that beast against his will." Milo's eyes grew wide with surprise. And then they dissipated.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean," Milo spoke curtly for the first time in years - All his hope had been replenished. He found no reason to keep going for his heritage. He sighed. "If he really did care for me, then _why_ didn't he come here early? And looking at him now, he's.. Not even trying to come back."

He screwed his eyes shut and tears slid down. _What was I thinking?_ Milo now felt his heart tear with sudden guilt. Those were selfish thoughts he just came up with. Balthazar.. He might be a Titan, but Queen Pistachia did say he was against being that.. Could he be suffering amidst that sand-tar body of his? What if.. What if he is? Because he is fighting so hard to be the once kind Guardian he originally is?

"He loves you, Milo." Queen Pistachia's gentle voice made Milo cry some more as guilt made the hole in his heart wider. "From the day you came out of that birth pistachio, he _loves_ you with his whole heart." She paused and Milo noticed her tense look turning into one of hope. "I can feel him right now." Milo's eyes widened. "He is in great pain. But he is still fighting. But Dark magic, especially that coming from a king so heartless is very difficult to get through." She whispered out the next sentence. "He needs you, my child. Your _Papa_ needs you to help him."

Milo felt the once replenished hope within him swell into existence yet again and he frowned. "I have to help him? How can I do that?" He began to grow frantic. "He's not in the right state of mind is he? What if he doesn't listen to me?"

He lowered his head in defeat with a sigh. Looking at Balthazar terrified him. And the beast looked so intent on killing anything in its path - Even if it was his own son. There's no telling what will happen if he and that giant interact.

"I'm sorry, Queen Pistachia, Lord Mendel. I can't do this. I'm.. I'm not the right one to do it." Milo looked at them weakly. "You should ask the other Guardians. Or find someone stronger to do the job," He looked away and turned waith his back facing the two deities. "I'm not like you guys.. In fact, I _am_ nothing. You should really go find someone else."

Both the glowing blue figures of the Queen and Former Guardian remained standing behind Milo with soft looks; Looks of warmth and encouraging, especially radiating from the azure pools of Queen Pistachia.

 _I know a boy from a far land_

 _He stands apart from the crowd_

 _He loves the land and the people_

 _He makes his whole family proud_

 _Sometimes the world seems against you_

 _The journey may leave a scar_

 _But scars can heal and reveal just_

 _Where you are_

Milo's eyes widened and he slowly turned to find the Queen. Her gentle hands held both his as she looked down at him from her towering height.

 _The people you love will change you_

 _The things you have learned will guide you_

 _And nothing on earth can silence_

 _The quiet voice still inside you_

 _And when that voice starts to whisper_

 _"Milo, you've come so far"_

 _Milo, son listen, do you know who you_

 _are?_

The boy frowned. "Who am I?" His hand enclosed around his satchel. His brown gaze locked with the warmth filled blues of the tall Goddess.

 _I am a boy who.. Brings destruction_

 _And the boy who heals and feels_

 _It calls me_

 _I am the son of the Guardian_

 _We are descended from Ancestors_

 _Who found their way across the world_

 _They call me_

 _I've delivered us to where we are_

 _I have journeyed farther_

 _I am everything I've learned and more_

 _Still it calls me!_

The air around was suddenly filled with blaring voices of harmony as their owners, all pale blue glowing spirits of hundreds of former Guardians, soared out across the dark sky; Further energizing Milo as he sung his heart out. Levitating higher from the ground as he did.

 _And the call isn't out there at all_

 _It's inside me_

 _It's like the tide_

 _Always falling and rising_

 _I will carry you here in my heart_

 _You'll remind me_

 _That come what may_

 _I know the way_

 _I am Lord Milo!_

The blue glowing died down and Milo's feet landed on the ground. The last two blue streaks that are the Queen and Lord Mendel disappeared into two separate places; Mendel into the sea of former Guardian spirits and Queen Pistachia through Milo's heart and leaving a surge of warmth coursing through him.

 _"Go. Balthazar needs you,"_ Queen Pistachia's final reminder whispered out in the boy's mind.

At that moment with his newfound determination and energy, Milo felt himself being filled with more warmth and in sync, his body started emitting an intensifying glow in the familiar burgundy light of his magic; Just like the time when he healed the sick Martin as a child. He is a Guardian. And he is going to do the one thing that makes him so.

"Milo!"

Zack and Melissa followed by Diogee all stopped abruptly before the glowing Milo. The pink light illuminated the surroundings and the two kids were silent in taking this in. "It's just like before when we were kids…" Melissa murmured in lingering shock with her hand reaching out to feel the warm light coming from her friend.

Milo briefly took the time to look at himself and then at his friends. Once again, the encouraging whispers of Queen Pistachia rang in his mind and he sharply turned to see Balthazar let out an ear piercing roar of pain making Milo cringe; In his alarm, he did not see the faint multicolored glows that sent out blasts against the beast.

Either way, he _needs_ to hurry…

His friends and Diogee stared at the beast in uncertainty until Milo got their attention. For the first time throughout their journey, Milo's face showed fierce determination - The face of a real Guardian who's about to save a senior. "That monster is Lord Balthazar. I must help him!"

Diogee gave a bark in agreement while Zack and Melissa wasted no time to exchange nods and stand closer to their glowing friend. "Lead the way Milo," Milo grinned at this and glanced up ahead once more. He eyed Melissa. "We're gonna have to fly to make it there quickly,"

Melissa gave a sly smile in acknowledging Zack's timid look. She and Milo held both Zack's hands in each of theirs as Diogee barked and ran ahead on foot as if he's leading the soon to be flying trio. Zack gulped and Milo chuckled. "I hope you don't get airsick. And even if you do, I assure you that with us this will be a quick flight!" Zack frowned in slight doubt and opened his mouth to speak.

He didn't get to say anything though for he was immediately swiped out of the ground and into the air by his two Anacardian Guardian friends - Heading towards the giant Titan up ahead...


	32. The Reunion

At the other side with the Titan Balthazar, the Guardians continued to fly and shoot blast waves at the giant while doing agile dodges at ever retaliation from the beast. But as they kept doing so, the Titan was starting to feel lesser pain the more he was shot and any incoming blast only caused him more anger than harm. Balthazar roared and with an acidic sandy fist, made a swing of blinded rage.

The Guardians saw it coming and they swiftly flew aside. Still, they continued to charge beams and blast the giant with their magic. Unfortunately having a big advantage against the Guardians, Balthazar is not only getting angrier and tougher against them but the quartet too are getting tired and worn out from shooting out too much magic.

Brick and Savannah can already be seen starting to hover unsteadily while Orton and Vinnie kept going - Although like their brother and sister, they too are trying to find a few grace seconds of rest.

But to his dismay, Balthazar refused to give up and he kept trying to grab the flying orbs of color; Seeming to grow excited from seeing the tiredness setting in his prey and it made his movements go faster the longer this thought kept running.

Vinnie grunted from closely missing Balthazar's fist and he nearly plummeted to the side in exhaust, only to be supported by Orton. "Are you alright?" Asked the youngest brother and Vinnie gave a feeble nod in reply.

And then the two stiffened and they were pierced with a sharp gaze. The Titan had seen them in their pause and was about to attack - But Brick and Savannah swiftly flew in front of his face and went the opposite way, luring the Titan away from their brothers.

The brothers watched their siblings in horror as they tried to distract the beast, while they're getting weaker every second. "He's getting stronger Orton," Vinnie gasped out and he cringed at seeing the beast nearly catch Savannah who is quick to flee inbetween his fingers, the Titan missing her by inches. "They-! No, _we_ can't fight him forever!"

Orton was quick to shoot him a related look. He too was getting tired and his body is starting to ache with fatigue from sending out too much magic. He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of incoming exhausted pants and sudden gusts of air prevented him from speaking out - Their brother and sister.

Vinnie and Orton were forced to duck and swerve to the sides as Brick and Savannah flew forward - with Balthazar clawing at them. The two brothers reunited and they watched the scene with worry. Being small against a giant is an advantage as it meant swifter movement for them and slowness for Balthazar. But Brick and Savannah are starting to get tired…

"Hey you two! Mind backing us up over here?!" Brick panted and gave a shrill squeak when Balthazar's acidic fingers nearly brushed him in grabbing for Savannah. "Balthazar is getting really tough to deal with!"

Orton and Vinnie exchanged glances before sharing determined nods. They flew out to join Brick and Savannah the moment Balthazar turned his head. "We must stick together!" Orton cried out. The other two kept their eyes on their brother. "And when he strikes, we split up! We can't risk losing each other!"

The other three looked uncertain and worried. "One of us could easily get hurt if we stick around Balthazar at this state," Savannah said while looking at Brick who's trying to keep a firm look through his intense fear. "His sand almost hit us while we were trying to evade him. If we weren't fast enough we could have been…"

She cringed and said no more. Both she and Brick had already been nearly touched by Balthazar and this had promised immediate death. They were very lucky to have been unscathed in the risky flying just earlier.

Happening to share his sister's thoughts, Orton's eyes widened with despair and then he looked at Balthazar who was snarling at them, presumably taking a rest. A calm before another storm.

His heart tore at the sight. Balthazar would _never_ hurt them. At least, not on his own will. His poor brother. Under all that poisonous sand and tar like substance, he must be going through a lot more agony than they are.

"Balthazar must be suffering more than any of us right now," His words sent a pang of pain through the other three. "We have to subdue him somehow or this land gets ruined. He'll never forgive himself if he finds out he's ruined our ancestors' hard work!"

"But what are we supposed to do about that?!" Brick questioned. "Attacking him will only make him worser and us weaker against him!"

The tawny haired Guardian sighed. "That's true," His gaze hardened with determination. "But look, just because he's getting tougher against us doesn't mean that we should give up!" He clasped his fists together. "If we can't defeat him at once, then we'll just have to take it slow. Keep going until we get it!" His arms went limp against his side. "He's our brother, you lot. He's done a lot for us for all those years of our lives. So now it's time we return our Elder the favour."

The Guardians hovered in silence with thinking and then they closed in for an emotional group hug - The first and the last they'll ever have to do without Balthazar. Orton looked at his siblings one by one. "We _can_ and we _will_ bring him back," He whispered to the trio, Vinnie was teary eyed. "No matter what, we must bring back Balthazar and we will find Milo. Take the boy back to his father and ourselves. Back where he belongs..." His voice grew quiet and his siblings shared saddened looks knowing exactly what came in Orton's mind.

"I'm sure Melissa is somewhere here, Ort." Vinnie's heart broke at the threatening tears in Orton's storm colored orbs - He shouldn't have mentioned his daughter's name. "If Milo is alive then so is she," He smiled in seeing the big of hope sparkle in his brother.

The latter inhaled and nodded firmly. "Alright. We'll deal with finding the kids later." Orton smiled weakly and his expression turned firm. "But first we need to get Balthazar in our side because he'll definitely want to see his son again - Oh crud,"

A loud cracking followed by the sound of something heavy being thrown sounded and the four yelped in shock when a large, burnt up and charred tree landed upon them; Sending the Guardians plunging down against the rock-hard plains ground. The impact of the tree being thrown against them weakened them greatly and the four laid amongst the chunks of charred wood - An unlucky tree acidified to its state.

Orton groaned and using his arms, dragged himself out from beneath a pile of charred debris. Remembering his siblings, he gasped and started looking for them. Fortunately, the other three have gotten up around the same time as him and he immediately went to them. "Are you guys alright?"

The other three nodded and Vinnie pulled Orton closer to them with a weak smile. "We're okay. Just shocked that's all," A cloud of relief hung over them briefly. Until the moment is ruined when they were greeted with the enormous pile of acidic sand that is Balthazar's lower half. The quartet gulped.

The giant brother in his sheer size was glaring down at his tiny siblings with fiery eyes. His snarl sounded like one that's thirsty for blood and his acidic sand fist was slowly raising in readying to bring it down upon his fallen victims.

Shaking terribly in their exhaust, Orton, Brick and Savannah growled and leapt to the front in braced stances. Vinnie began screaming for his brother, a final resort before they get killed.

"Balthazar stop! Snap out of it, _please!"_ To his sheer dismay, the words fell on death ears and Balthazar gave a mighty roar; His clenched hand raising up and about to swing down...

It never came.

For a faraway presence had caused the giant's aggressive features to soften; The crimson glow in his eyes slowly simmering down to arctic blue - The true color of Balthazar's eyes. He slowly turned to look behind him and the Guardians saw it.

A burgundy colored glow stood a distance away. The soft light sent sensations of comfort and healing. Even Balthazar felt it and for the first time in his rampage, was calmer and still, blue eyes fixated up ahead.

All the giant and the Guardians saw was a pink light. Vinnie immediately recognized it. He shakily stood up, his expression unreadable, but he was shocked, yet so hopeful. He could only say one name. The only one he immediately thought of when seeing such shade of pink.

"… Milo?"

Somewhere not too far away, Milo continued to stand still, staring at the giant Titan that now had his eyes fixated on his glowing body - Naturally standing out from the dark setting. From behind him, Zack, Melissa and Diogee stood with wary looks.

The younger boy flashed them an assuring smile. "I'll be okay," He whispered and he saw Zack and Melissa's bodies relax from the tenseness. "Look, he's calmer now. He's just.. He's just standing there looking at me," Milo said the last in awe. The Titan had actually calmed just looking at him, he didn't quite expect it.

"He's your father, Milo." Zack gently reminded. "Even if he's… _That_ thing, nothing can stop paternal instinct. It's a dad thing really, he must have recognized you," He glanced at Melissa who clung to his arm at the word with a blank expression. He sighed and looked back at Milo with a nod. "Go for it, Milo." He encouraged quietly. "Let your dad see you again,"

The boy looked uncertain but Melissa gently brushed his arm. "You should go, Milo." She whispered and she looked at him, azure eyes glistening with hope. "While he's still here." She averted her gaze into an unreadable expression. "Maybe _he_ loves you and wants you back,"

Milo felt his heart swell even more with emotion, glowing more intensely than before. He turned up front to face the Giant. Taking a deep breath, he started walking forward, a bright burgundy glow lighting up the dark path he walked.

Neither he nor his friends sensed the burly presence narrowing his eyes at them and smirking, before slinking through the shadows. He'll never make it. He thought, and he disappeared...

Back with Milo, he continued to walk on slowly, never taking his eyes off of his biological parent. Balthazar continued to stare at the boy and then he started to convulse. His face contorted into one of agony and he shrieked.

His aggressiveness had taken over once more and Balthazar's hands slammed upon the ground. He started to run across the land on his 'fours'. His acidic sand clouding out from his hands and lower half.

He was coming at Milo in fast rage. But Milo never showed a hint of fear, or stop to back away. He kept walking, still keeping his soft eyes on the incoming giant. As he did, the voices of several beings spoke to him in his head. Queen Pistachia and Lord Mendel. Amongst them were a blaring chorus coming from hundreds of former Guardians as they all rooted him on, further urging him to go forward; To his biological father.

 _I have crossed the horizon to find you_

 _I know your name_

 _They have poisoned the heart deep inside you_

 _But this does not define you_

Balthazar abruptly stopped and rose to stand, towering over Milo at his huge height, panting from his fury and never taking his eyes off of Milo. The boy continued to look at him and his eyes grew teary.

This monster before him isn't Balthazar. But rather, Balthazar is somewhere deep inside that monster. Fighting hard to be in control under all of that sand and tar. Milo could feel him and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

 _This is not who you are_

 _You know who you are_

The giant slowly blinked at the last word and his eyes reopened. Wide eyes in the soft arctic blue and he started to lower himself down, staring at Milo still. His hand slowly reached out to the boy and Milo stepped on it.

The sandy hand in response being raised up and close for the giant to see. Like the crimson that once lit in his eyes, the acidity to seemed to vanish and Milo was unharmed. Not that he cared or worried in the first place.

Milo inhaled slowly and carefully, he reached out to lay a hand on the giant face that was his father's. A course of pain and memory started to course through Milo the moment he touched Balthazar's nose bridge - All in the form of flashbacks that happened at once. Milo started to remember everything from the past.

The day he first opened his eyes with Lord Balthazar gazing at him lovingly. His doting uncles and aunt. That playful morning in the Anacardian square. The fun day with his uncle. And… All of the love and care he endlessly received from Balthazar and the other Guardians.

The boy closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Balthazar's nose bridge, letting the tears fall. "It's me," Milo whispered. "I'm here.. I'm right here. And I finally found you." He raised his head slightly and his soft brown pools were moist with tears. He kept his forehead pressed against his father and his hand gently slid down. "Show me the real you. The real you that I remember. "

The giant's eyes glistened and Milo saw the tears form within them. Balthazar's eyes slowly closed and his head lowered slightly. His lips moved slightly in mouthing something inaudible and Milo tried to wonder what he said. But before he could ask, a bright flash of pale emerald occurred and then the giant was engulfed in swirls of light.

Milo yelped in surprise and flew off from Balthazar's hands the moment those were engulfed in the light too. What was happening? The young boy kept staring at the bizarre sight as he slowly descended to the ground.

Standing still, he took a moment to absorb the sight and then he noticed that the intense emerald started to slowly shrink down. Shrinking and then it faded away. Revealing the exhausted but very familiar figure. The one that Milo had desired to see.

There he was. Lord Balthazar as he exactly appeared in his memories. Even when he's not a giant, the Guardian is still enormously tall, although Milo swore Queen Pistachia doubled his level. He literally felt so small to him… Oh wait, he is small to him.

He was then snapped out of his distraught when the sound of dragging footsteps entered his ears and he felt the presence of the one in front coming forward. Balthazar was staring right at him and slowly but surely, coming his way.

Milo didn't move. He knew exactly what feelings are going through the Elder and he could sense those himself. The boy's eyes grew moist with threatening tears once more for he was about to reunite with the one he had travelled so far to find.

"Papa," Milo's heart suddenly raced when Balthazar didn't respond. Instinctively, he cowered slightly in somewhat expecting a storm of words to come out from the Guardian's mouth. What if Melissa was right? Did the Guardians really throw them away?

This thought shattered Milo's hopes and he became incredibly nervous, expecting the Guardian to somehow scold him or leave him again. The Guardian stopped right in front of Milo and the boy flinched with his eyes fixated up on the elder, his heart thumping madly in his chest.

But to his shock, Balthazar didn't say anything cruel or harsh. Instead, the tall man trembled. He kneeled down on one knee and slowly reached forward to touch Milo's face, likely to convince himself that his baby is indeed standing right before him; Alive and now older after thirteen years of loss. He gasped and his eyes started to well up with tears...

What happened next had occurred so fast, nothing could have kept the Anacardian father and son apart at that moment.

In the emotion, Balthazar didn't care if he looked hideously untidy or is crying too much rivers. His arms were quick to pick Milo off his feet and the boy was swept up through the air, before he was hugged tightly - His father crying and sobbing his heart out in pure joy and relief. Not much was said for a while as the Guardian and child relished in each other's hold for the first time in years. It had been far too long...

"I'm so sorry," Milo perked up slightly and blinked at his father, face still wet with tears. The man was gazing down at him with joy, but then Milo spotted remorse. The man's voice was faltering as he spoke. "I was so weak, it made me lose you," Balthazar trembled at the terrible memories that somehow managed to sync with Milo.

The boy's eyes widened with terror and sadness as the Elder continued to speak. "If I had been much stronger we wouldn't have been... We would still be with each other." He inhaled shakily and he lowered his head. "I'm a terrible father. I let you, my own son, down,"

Milo squeaked in his tears and gripped onto Balthazar's clothing, nuzzling hard into his shoulder. "No, you didn't let me down," He spoke and he looked right into Balthazar's eyes. "I remember! You were _protecting_ me! You.. You were trying to keep me safe. That's way too far from letting me down!" He sobbed and then he gave a weak smile. "You really do care about me,"

The man's eyes widened and they were filled with extra more softness for the child. "Of course I do. You're my child, Milo." Balthazar whispered. "From the moment I brought you out of that birth pistachio you already mean so much to me. Far more than any of the riches I have ever received in my entire life,"

He shook with his emotion before hugging Milo close to his chest once more. "I missed you so much."

The gentle words made Milo smile tearfully and he continued to nuzzle into his father's jasmine scented uniform. "I missed you too Papa." He said before a feeling of guilt suddenly coursed through him.

Balthazar missed him. But he? After he was so selfish, after he had almost thought Balthazar really was a bloodthirsty monster. Milo felt terrible. How could he have thought of his own father like that? Even if it was a lie told by a who turned out to be an enemy according to the Queen and Lord Mendel, he almost fell for that lie. How could he?

Milo winced slightly in the thought and he glanced up at Balthazar, wondering if the taller deity had noticed his tense feelings. But fortunately, the latter was too overwhelmed with holding his child alone. That and he appeared clearly exhausted from his previous form - Maybe he's still cooling down? Milo didn't know.

But then he realized that the Guardian started looking down upon him with his own, arctic pools. The exact same ones Milo had remembered… Except the only difference was a very thin speck of crimson in the pale blue iris of his left eye. So small and thin that only a very close look can enable others to see it.

It worried Milo very briefly as he had seen that same shade of red in the Guardian's eyes in his previous destructive form.

But regardless of that, Balthazar is still the same. The kind and loving Guardian as he'd always been including in his son's memory and Milo couldn't be any more happier. He'll never leave him again, and he knew Balthazar would keep him by his side forever for the many years to come.

Soon they can finally go back and be together again at last.


	33. Madness and Inflicted Wounds

Balthazar continued to smile at his son's last words and continued hugging him still - The smile on Milo's face never going away as the latter relished in his father's love. Thirteen years had been far too long for the both of them and it is no surprise to anyone who knew the situation if their hug lasted much longer than the average seconds.

It was a happy reunion for both the Elder Guardian and the baby he had raised for a time so brief. All was peaceful moments of them transferring all their love to each other...

And then their quiet bonding was suddenly cut short by the overjoyed cries of a certain Guardian who's flying towards them at high speed; With the others at his tail. Brick and Savannah had never looked so relieved and eager to hug someone while Orton appeared neutral, although one can see in his eyes the desire to see his brother up close again.

"Balthazar! Oh Balthazar you're back! You're back!" Came the high pitched cry from the orange clad Guardian up front.

Balthazar gasped and he immediately raised at the familiar voice. His heart felt a pang of joy as he realized who it is. "Vinnie!" He didn't get a word of reply for instead, the said brother had flown into a tackle hug with him. Balthazar closed his eyes and he went into a sobbing fit as he hugged his brother.

The orange and green clad brothers shared a tight moment of embrace while Vinnie had cried waterfalls - He missed his brother so much. And like him, Brick and Savannah did too and soon, three pairs of Guardian arms are enveloped around Balthazar in an emotional hug.

But it wasn't until Vinnie pulled away slightly when he noticed the brown haired child in Balthazar's hold. He gave a sharp gasp and his hand flew to his mouth in utter astonishment and joy. "Milo?" His saying of the name caught Brick and Savannah's attention and then they too had caught the sight of the little treasure in their elder's sleeve.

Milo's eyes widened slightly and he grinned upon taking in the three faces that he had long remembered. "Uncle Vinnie! Brick! Savannah!" The trio exchanged looks of glee and Vinnie gave a joyous cry. He wrapped his arms around Milo and nuzzling the side of his face against him. "You remembered us!" Vinnie was beaming with pure happiness and Milo smiled at his uncles and aunt one by one. "You guys are the best," Milo sincerely spoke according to his memory. "We had so much fun I remember _everything!_ The outing! The llamas and..."

The boy chattered on in sincere delight while his Anacardian Guardian looked on with adoring looks. In their joy of reuniting with their son or nephew, they didn't see Orton standing a distance away from them with longing and wistfulness burning in his grey eyes. Naturally, the Time Guardian had felt extremely relieved that his elder brother is back to normal and he too was actually meaning to go and reunite with Balthazar...

But that was until he saw the lump of burgundy wearing child in Balthazar's arms.

The moment he saw Milo, Orton had felt extra happy considering how much he missed the boy and even saw Milo as a son more than a nephew. But at almost the same time, the man had remembered his own lost child and it caused his heart to sink with that familiar pain and extreme longing. He didn't go forward to reunite with his family.

Just seeing Balthazar have his own baby back in his arms again. It made Orton feel great misery in seeing his incomplete family before him all the while getting fueled in remembering who and what had caused his loss in the first place. His family had been torn apart and inflicted with scars for years. Orton wondered if his most recent one will ever heal.

If Milo is alive then surely his little girl is too? Orton frowned and shook his head. It can't be. _Until I find out for myself I shouldn't hold too much faith in such fantasy._ He thought to himself.

He continued to gaze with grief at the joyful scene before him. He didn't notice the pair of kids and a dog slowly appear from behind, having followed Milo's path. Zack felt his heart swell with pity for he had briefly seen Orton's pained expression as he watched Milo and the others in front. He looked at Melissa whose eyes were also fixed on the brown clad Guardian. He immediately knew that look evident on the Time Guardian.

"Look at him, Melissa. Just.. Look at that Guardian over there." Zack quietly spoke. Melissa turned to look at him with a slightly defiant frown and Zack is quick to give her a firm gaze. "I don't care if you think he deliberately gotten rid of you or not." He ignored Melissa's flinch and he quickly looked at Orton before returning to his friend with a serious look. "I know that look on his face and I know a grieving dad when I see one."

He pointed at the depressed Guardian, Melissa following it in uncertainty and deep thought. Zack continued to speak. "I've grown up close to Marcus and I've grown up among several others like him during my days in the village." He gently reached out to grasp Melissa's shoulders with a firm look in his eyes. "And from what I learnt, there is no father in this world that would ever look like that at another hugging their kid if he got rid of the one he's got."

Zack's eyes then grew soft as did his voice. He held a hand out to Orton. "Can't you see it, Melissa? He misses you and he really _does_ want to have you back," He sighed. "I know you ended up here possibly because of him but I'm sure there's a reason that the both of you can discuss about later." He glanced at Milo and Balthazar in silently expecting Melissa to think things over.

Melissa averted her gaze with crossed arms. She muttered. "I'm _not_ going back to him,"

Zack looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious?" Melissa said nothing and this made Zack a little upset. "You've gotta be kidding me! You just went through a two day long journey and now when your past family is here you are not going to them?"

Melissa crossed her arms. "He didn't even _try_ to come back to look for me," She muttered in casting a betrayed glance at Orton. Her previous flashback played in her mind and she narrowed her eyes. "If he really did care about me then he'd at least try to come back for me."

Zack tilted his head. "You don't see Lord Balthazar trying to come back for Milo either," He placed his hand on Melissa's shoulder. "But you saw the state he was in earlier. What are the odds of Lord Orton having gone through the same for all these years?"

The girl didn't respond and kept her gaze at Orton. She frowned, the hostility in her heart suddenly melting when she saw the saddened look of the Guardian as he watched Milo being wrapped in the others' arms. She felt guilty. Orton had thrown her here all those years ago and that's something that made her unable to bring herself to love him.

But then her early memory had shown dark monsters clawing madly at them and she remembered the male scream if agony as claws scored his flesh; Presumably it came from Orton. She flinched at the violent recalling just in time for Zack to swiftly move past her with Diogee following suit - Both headed for where Milo and the other Guardians are.

"Zack? Diogee?" Melissa looked surprised. "Where are you two going...!"

She stiffened and she gasped in horror at what happened next. While Diogee had run ahead to join Milo, Zack had stopped beside the grieving Orton and started talking to him. They may have had stood a bit far, but the mortified Melissa already had a clear idea on what is being said...

The conversation didn't last long and Zack had gone to be with Milo. But whatever he said made Orton frown and he slowly turned to look at who's behind him - His eyes widening and he gave a barely audible gasp when he recognised the girl. The silky orange hair and clear blue eyes. His heart clenched with memory. The last time he had seen those was thirteen years ago… Could it be?

"…Melissa?"

Melissa stiffened and shrunk at the man's grey eyes that are fixed upon her. She suddenly found herself terrified and wanting to back away from the towering Guardian before her. Her body refused to move however so she stayed in place. "Hi," She quietly greeted Orton who continued to stand facing at her with soft eyes - Melissa could feel the gentleness radiating from them.

Orton stayed his ground but his expression was full of longing and love towards the small tweenager ahead. "It's been thirteen years," Murmured he and Melissa swore she saw moisture forming on Orton's eyes. The brown clad Guardian gingerly stepped forward with a hand slowly inching forward, as if he were approaching a young deer. "My little girl. You're alive, all this time."

Melissa continued watching him warily and the two only stood staring at each other, overwhelmed in their emotion, before Melissa had averted her gaze, unsure of what to do.

Orton on the other hand, continued to watch his long lost daughter and he felt his desire to go to her increase. He could sense her fear, he wouldn't dare hug her immediately knowing it is no way to reunite with a child unless it was the child who makes the first move.

The man sighed and then there was a movement of wings that went unnoticed by no one else but Orton. A dark avian figure made started it's descent and Orton stiffened, growling quietly and his hands clenched. His soft look hardening into an angry, guarded look for he immediately knew who it was.

A burly falcon with ebony feathers silently landed not too far away before he morphed back into his normal form. Ever since the Guardians had set foot on the Mortal World, Block had been far from pleased in seeing everything that took place afterwards. Milo being alive and not killed from falling, his act of successfully bringing Balthazar out of his Titan state and the arrival of the four Guardians. But out of all of them it was the latter that shocked him the most for he had expected his tribe back in Anacardia to have dealt with them by now.

But yet here they are, including that good-for-nothing Orton. This plans of avenging his mother by destroying the tribe that had killed her. _Foiled._ Efforts washed down the drain and it had Block boiling with immense rage and hate. The plan could have gone perfectly! But instead it was foiled! Foiled by those wretched hooligans yet again!

Block let out an angered snarl as his claws protruded, leaking drops of venom. He sprung out in immense rage at the closest one in front; His anger being so intense he is desperate to rake his claws deep and down Anacardian flesh. He is too blinded by rage of failure, he didn't care if it was a child that he was about to kill in his frenzy…

The snarl pierced the ears of Melissa and she felt the air grow cold for a large figure is lunging right at her in frenzied rage. The scene taking place made the girl stiffen and her whole life started to flash before her eyes. She couldn't move, her body failed her. She was a deer in the headlights...

Everything happened in slow motion - The razor sharp claws of the burly man are slowly lowering upon her and ready to slash deep into her skin. She could see the faint droplets of dark red-violet staining the sharp edges. But then there was a voice. The one that had belonged to the person who had last been speaking to her.

The shout of terror had cried out her name and it all happened so fast. A body had thrown himself forward, and Melissa was too shocked to acknowledge what had hit her. She started falling; The last thought she had being was that Block's claws had managed to cut her flesh. She could already see what appeared to be her blood start to spill out...

The blood wasn't Melissa's.


	34. Fallen Guardian

The girl's body went limp the moment she touched the ground and a slight bruise started to form - Right at the side of her forehead where she had hit a rock after being violently shoved aside. The Guardians and Milo and Zack all froze from the sudden commotion and they found Melissa lying unconscious; With Orton and Block glaring each other down with rage.

His hand clasped over the bleeding claw marks inflicted across his chest and side, Orton trembled from the pain and incoming dizziness. He could feel his legs growing numb and it was then did Orton know that the Shadow King's venom had just begun its fatal work.

The liquid from Block's claws. A lethal venom riddling deep within his bloodstream and slowly spreading throughout his chest cavity and the internal organs; Like hundreds of spiders moving fast and readying to consume him from the inside. It hurt. He screwed his eyes shut and gave a grunt from the sheer pain.

He didn't care if it's already the second strike that is bound to kill him. Not anymore.

His daughter would have gotten hurt had he not interfered and his hatred towards Block had never been so high. He snarled with his body shaking from agony as Block looked at him in disbelief and shock. Somehow this isn't quite what he had in mind.

"You foolish…" Block's shocked look melted into one of confusion, and then anger mixed with a tint of worry. "Do you know what you've just done to yourself?! I was aiming for _her!_ You shouldn't have gotten in the way!" His voice grew shrill as his eyes grew wide with sudden terror.

This made Orton's glare grow colder and he slowly stepped forward. "Well there's no way I'm losing my daughter to you again, _Percival._ " He breathed and he started to sway slightly for he felt his body losing control. His weakening state finally snapped the Guardians out of their shock and soon Orton was surrounded by his frantic siblings.

The man continued to shakily stand but he wound up needing to be supported by Brick's shoulder. The boys who are wrapped in Balthazar's arms tried to peer for a look at the wounded Guardian but when they spotted their fallen friend, she became their priority. "Melissa!" Zack and Milo, after breaking free from Balthazar's hold, went to Melissa's side with Savannah following suit.

Milo looked up at his aunt with sheer worry as she lowered down to tend to Melissa. "H-How is she? Is she okay?" Milo squeaked in fear and held her hand as she was being checked over. Zack spotted Orton and he felt concern wash over him...

After checking Melissa, the female Guardian frowned and took a moment to look over the fallen girl. She cast her brothers and the boys a relieved look. "She's just out cold. Must have been from when she was knocked down just now," She carefully picked up the girl and her brothers momentarily looked away from Orton as they got to see Melissa up close. Balthazar's hand flew to his mouth as he took in the familiar girl before him.

"Melissa? She's here as well.. No wonder Orton shielded her." He paused with a disturbed look. He glanced at the wounded Orton and then back at the child in his sister's arms. Something had just snapped within him as the reason why his brother had jumped out at Block rang in his mind.

"You hurt him," His eyes grew wide with dread and he acknowledged Block, who is staring blankly at them, particularly at Orton who continued to glare at him coldly despite the pain. "You hurt _my brother,_ Percival… You are supposed to be his friend! How could you do this to him?!"

Block stiffened and backed away slightly. "I didn't mean to..." His face then hardened as whatever little guilt in him evaporated into rage. "But it's not like any of you don't deserve it! You killed Tenebri and forced me to grow up alone and in endless grief! You think I'm the bad guy who enjoys doing this? Well you couldn't be more wrong because I... I had no choice!" His voice wavered. "Y-You _drove_ me to this, Guardians! This is all entirely _your_ fault! You took away _everything_ that I had!"

His words made the Orton look even more angrier and it synced with his upset brothers and sister. Zack and Milo flinched from Block's raised tone and cowered behind Savannah, with Diogee whimpering and hiding at Milo's feet. Nothing was said for a while until Orton continued to glare at Block with poison.

" _We_ took away everything that you had?!" The Time Guardian's eyes became burning grey flames. "What about _us?!_ You barely even gave us a chance to explain about our side but yet you already started to take extreme measures against my tribe!"

He held out a shaking finger pointing at the Shadow. "You sicken me... For centuries we have been going through this repeatedly with no end! Just.. How many times do we have to tell you this, Percy?!" Orton yelled in outrage, surprisingly still strong despite the pain - Possibly from all the bottled up rage he's kept for ages. "We did _not_ kill Tenebri! Our Queen Pistachia is her best friend for crying out loud - You should know that we would _never_ lay a finger on her! Get that into your thick skull you _Blockhead!"_

The Shadow king snarled and for a moment, he appeared ready to pounce on his former friend to kill. He was unable to carry that out however, for a flat tone of laughter and a new presence to appear, caused him to stop. A small Anacardian male hastily landed square and right inbetween Orton and Block, making both sides flinch and I'm Block's case, jump back.

Fury burned in Elliot's eyes and Vinnie is already trying to pull him back and away from the glaring duo. The small male didn't pull against Vinnie. But it didn't stop him from staring icily at Block with a look full of disgust and anger. Moments ago he had been listening in on the intense talk between the Shadow King and his land's leaders and to say he did not like what he heard is an understatement.

"Elliot get back here it's dangerous!" Vinnie quickly whispered as he tried to pull Elliot in fearing for his safety. "Now's not a good time to face Block! He just…!"

Elliot whipped his head to look at him with a protective look. "Please, Lord Vinnie. I appreciate your worrying but look at what he's done," His hands gestured to Orton. "He's already set his claws on one of you because he was so angry about Tenebri," He turned to face forward. "He's been making my tribe suffer for years even though all of this is really on me!" He clenched his hands and sighed. "Look, just, let me do this, okay? I've kept my crime in the dark long for enough."

The orange clad Guardian stood in silence as he took in the courage his young friend had displayed. "But you didn't kill her deliberately. You never committed any crime," He slowly reached out to touch Elliot's shoulder. The latter's eyes filled with sorrow. "I know. But still, I'm not going to keep a thing like this from him anymore," He quietly said. "If his tribe gets to hear the truth then so should their king."

With that being said, Elliot looked up front and took a deep breath. He gave Block a firm and steady gaze while the latter's looking incredulously at the new arrival. "I don't know who you are, kid." Block growled lowly and slowly leaned forward in threatening poise. "But I'd get out of the way if I were you," He glared at the ones behind him. "Someone needs to deal with the murderers you call your leaders,"

Elliot's lower eye skin raised slightly in repulsed expression. "So that's it? Is that what you really see in the Guardians?" Block's fierce eyes showed the positive for an answer. At this, Elliot blinked and then he threw his head back in hysteric laughter, as if he had found something humorous that the others cannot exactly determine - Block even gave a very noticeable flinch of disturbance at how Elliot spoke next.

"I can't believe this! You really are a funny Gethen are you?" Elliot's voice was high like he was talking about something funny. "All those centuries of revenge plotting has really messed up your brain! You were so dead set on thinking that my leaders have killed your mother that you haven't even spared a thought for other possibilities!"

He crossed his arms and gave a cold smirk at the Shadow. "Now you're here to deal with the murderers of Queen Tenebri, am I right?" Elliot chuckled darkly and edged forward. "Well you can do that right now. Not to the Guardians, but me and me, alone! Why? It's because Tenebri's killer… Is the one right in front of you."

Most of the adult Guardians, especially Vinnie, were fast to glance at Block in dreading a terrible response. The Shadow King kept blinking and staring at Elliot as if he was crazy, his words replaying in his mind. This guy killed his mother? Block shook his head in disbelief. It can't be! The Guardians must have manipulated him somehow!

"You have got to be _kidding_ me!" Block thundered, incredulously glaring at the Guardians - Milo and Zack cowered behind Savannah. Orton shook with immense anger. "Is this a sick joke that you arranged or something? If you really think I'm guillable enough to believe that this _tiny runt_ took the life of a powerful night goddess then you have another thing coming!"

This is enough to make the Guardians snap into great rage mode. Vinnie snarled and squeezing his way forward from between his siblings, gave Block a hefty shove. The force enough to make Block stumble back and he gasped with shock at the Guardian he had least expected to attack him. Particularly after what they both had all those years ago…

The orange and scarlet clad Guardian was hissing with fury. "Don't you dare talk about Elliot like that, Block!" Vinnie scolded harshly as he pulled the small male behind him. The other Guardians including Orton flanked their brother's side with fiery glares aimed at Block. "And you know what? He couldn't be more right in one thing! All those years of endless revenge plotting has completely rusted your brain! You've gone nuts!Completely out of your mind!" The shadow began shaking with anger at the way he was being spoken to.

Sensing it's time to get to the point, Elliot swallowed and he feebly reached to pull down Vinnie's raised arm. "Thanks for the intervention," He murmured and he faced Block again. "Now you don't know exactly what's happened, king Block. Yes, you are right in the fact that your mom was dead because of an Anacardian," He narrowed his eyes. "But you are so wrong to think that her death is deliberate when you haven't even heard our side of the story."

He felt his heart clench for he is nearing the painful part of the explanation. "Your mother? She is a.. _Wonderful_ being. So loving. So kind. Anyone would love her once they encounter her. But me? I used to be so terrible as a kid. I was terrified of Her Majesty and you Gethens for no reason other than the fact that my own mother had disappeared one night."

Block's eyes grew wide at the stunning revelation. His anger turned into surprise. "You were afraid of us back in those days?"

The small male nodded. "Definitely. And you guys never even did anything to make me fear you to begin with. I immediately settled on never trusting dark people with no full idea on what really happened to my mom." He screwed his eyes shut and a tear slid down. "But even if I made the hostility very obvious, Tenebri _still_ cares about me. I don't understand why.."

He hastily rubbed away any more incoming tears. "You see, I could have sworn I made it clear to the Queen that I'll never trust dark beings like you. But yet she still chose to die because of a jaguar that was supposed to go for me, a selfish person who hates her tribe at an accusation with no explanation. I'll never forget how she still looked out for me even when she's dying and holding me in her arms,"

The young Anacardian stayed quiet for a bit before sending Block a cold but broken stare. "Just looking at you, I can't help but imagine _how bad_ she must have feel in seeing you right now. You and me, we've both gone the same route." He growled bitterly. "But unlike you, I still held onto my senses and I was only a kid back then! I may have blamed your kind for my mom's loss but at least I didn't turn into a revenge-crazy monster like you are!"

The words struck a sensitive part of Block and it started to warp his mind altogether. Instead of rage and desire to kill, a course of pained emotion washed over and Block stumbled back as he took in the sight of the Guardians in front. The five all wore looks containing the same feelings; Heartbreak, anger and in Orton's case, betrayal and agony. The very things Block himself had been inflicting upon them and the Anacardian tribe for centuries for a very long time.

He stared at the group in stiff silence as he slowly started to hyperventilate. The violent flashbacks of the madness he had caused the opposite tribe played out one by one in his distorting mind. All the endless plotting against them. The harsh treatment towards them and all horrible things Block had recalled doing to the Anacardians and couldn't jot down.

Block remembered it all. Until the most recent memories that had broke the Guardians the most - Their children's loss and his changing Balthazar into a Titan so he can cause great harm against his will. And that wasn't the last. Although he didn't intend for it to happen, Orton had been poisoned because of him and Block could still see the man shivering with pain as he clutched onto his bleeding wounds.

The shadow's lower lip trembled for once the terrible crimes he had ever done finished refreshing in his head, tremendous guilt and the truth of Elliot's words had settled in to tear his heart into two. The Guardians were telling the truth. They never killed Tenebri all this time!

His eyes welled with horror. Now that he could think clearly, Tenebri had often been a selfless queen. Elliot had made that very clear in his story. The Anacardians had no reason to kill them but he had let anger and grief get the better of him; Immediately branding them as murderers just when he saw Tenebri dead and bleeding on Anacardian grounds!

"What have I done…" Block rasped out and he backed away. The Guardians said nothing and looked away as Block was shaking with great remorse and anguish. "What have I done?!" His hands clasped at his head, his pupils shrunken with sheer horror. He looked like a state.

The burly man continued to breathe shakily as he stared at the innocent family before him. Then his gaze settled upon Orton, who continued to look at him blankly with lingering pain. Block felt his heart sink in sensing detachment within his eyes. He did this to him…

"Orton I… I'm sorry,"

"Save it."

The last two words were said out flatly as Orton's gaze hardened like ice. He glared at Block. "You think a simple pair of words is enough to repair all of the damage you have caused?" Orton hissed and his hand went to clutch onto Melissa's limp one. He never took his cold eyes off of Block. "I hope you're satisfied with all that you've done. You've broken my tribe, you've broken _me_. Whatever happened to that kind, shy Percy I used to love?"

Block felt something shatter deep within him at those words and the Guardians avoided looking at them, still uncertain on what to do with him. Forgive him or not, their distressed minds couldn't settle on either one and they remained quiet, either staring down at their hands or pressing close to one another.

The longer the group remained silent and stared at him with hurt expressions, the remorse kept going and it made the tear in Block's heart bigger and bigger. Until he lost it altogether. A shriek of remorse emitted from the Shadow King and before anyone could say a word, he took off sobbing into the night sky; A large mass of black that eventually blended within the dark sea of night.

Just like that, the Anacardians' centuries of suffering from the Shadows has finally come to an end, now that both the tribe and their wretched king had known the truth and their innocence. In the peace, the night wind appeared to resume blowing too, as if it had been waiting for Block's madness to end before resuming its duty. Orton for some reason felt stung at seeing his former friend disappear and he lowered his head in silence.

Block certainly won't be returning to war against Anacardia again anytime soon.

Vinnie gently held his shoulder with a saddened look. "I.. I'm sure Block will be okay, Ortie. He always is." He tried to offer comfort but Orton shook his head with a slight scowl through his pain.

"He's certainly not my problem, Vinnie. Not anymore. Whatever happens to him, I won't give a hoot about it." Orton sighed and he returned to gazing at his limp daughter in Savannah's arms. "Percival is no friend of mine. He never has been." He flatly spoke, clearly not planning to forgive Block anytime soon, Vinnie had sensed.

The orange clad Guardian thought of talking to his brother but his conscience is quick to decide against it. Block had done so many unforgivable things against them and Orton had suffered the bigger brunt. Who could blame him for not being ready to accept Block again?

He sighed and set on rejoining his siblings and Milo and Zack who kept their eyes on the spot where Block had last been standing. "Well. I guess that's it, huh?" Vinnie muttered after a period of silence, gazing at his brothers and sister. "It's all over now. We are free at last."

Balthazar slowly nodded at this and he sighed. "That's true. And also without their king it is unlikely that the Shadows will be doing any more against us." At this Vinnie tilted his head and gave a small smile and he pulled Elliot close. "Oh and speaking about that you should have seen the Shadow tribe earlier. Gretchen and all of Block's supporters have surrendered after Elliot confessed to them and I think they'll want to make it up with us."

The mentioned person recoiled at that with a slight blush and Balthazar raised his brow in slight amusement. "Now that's something I never thought would happen for as long as Block lives. I have certainly missed some events while I was here..." He shook his head in getting rid of the incoming memory. "Oh but I'm sure we'll have time for you to tell me what's going on once we return home."

He felt a child's presence beside him and Balthazar lovingly met the soft brown of Milo's eyes and he pulled the boy close. The eldest Guardian then went closer to the still weak Orton who stood, weakly but gently brushing the orange locks of hair away from Melissa's forehead. Balthazar felt his heart swell at the fact that they have both their children back. He blinked repeatedly to prevent any tears from slipping.

"Can you believe it Orton? Our children are here, alive and well!" Balthazar whispered, his arctic blue eyes soft with the paternity. "We finally have them back with us," He breathed in the familiar scent of the boy that had once been the cheeky baby fresh from the birth pistachio. "Isn't it just... wonderful? They've really grown up,"

Orton hummed quietly in response and he gave a wistful sigh. "I never thought that day would be today, brother. And I never quite expected the end of our feud with the Shadows to take place at the same time either." The two brothers shared chuckles. "Talk about two blessings in the midst of bad times," He weakly mused. "I guess all those years really paid off..."

Balthazar smiled at him and then at his siblings. "It certainly did, brother." He looked down at his side and acknowledged Milo who's making small conversation with Vinnie and Brick about Zack, who just shrugged shyly at everytime he was sent adoring looks and smiles. His eyes then rested upon the limp form of Melissa in her aunt's arms. They can finally go home and be together as a whole family at last. No Shadow will ever tear the children away from them again.

Balthazar returned to his youngest brother with a soft look. "When we get home I swear to the queen that nothing will ever pry the kids away from us ever again. We'll protect them with our fullest strength, and.. It will be just like how it used to be. Spending time with them and teaching them more of the Anacardian ways of life,"

His eyes clouded with excitement at the mere thought of going back home to spend time with his son and niece. "I can see it now. We'll be spending a whole lot of time together to make up for the thirteen years of loss,"

At this, Orton's eyes grew wide and then he slowly closed them with a tired smile. "Thirteen years. It's been a long time without my little Melissa indeed…" He breathed slowly as he felt his pain and fatigue grow. His grey eyes fixed on the limp girl in Savannah's arms and his fingers feebly brushed her forehead. "You're going to have a blast in raising the handful pair of youngsters..."

"Of course. They're still children in our chronological age so we have a long set of years before they mature..." Balthazar's voice drawled at that word for confusion had sunk in. "Wait a moment, what do you mean _you_? Don't you mean _we?_ "

His phrase caught the ears of the rest and all pairs of eyes were set on the brown clad Guardian, who started to look detached. "Orton of course we're going to be there for the children! How could you possibly not? Especially when Melissa's just returned - She needs her father!" Orton trembled at this.

"Y-You don't understand…!" Orton froze and he wheezed for his lungs had suddenly tightened, slowly starting to fail him now. He felt an incoming dizzy spell and the hand clutching his wound slowly lessened its hold. "I...I won't be able to last long enough...Not with this thing..." He slowly and shakily lifted his hand from the wound to let his siblings see.

His siblings grew stiff upon remembering and they looked horrified in seeing the damage caused by Block. Four deep claw marks from Block's razors littered Orton's skin and they even tore through his robes, exposing the bloody, exposed muscle and leaking wine colored poison that seeped into the flesh, making the wound just terrible to look at.

From behind, the kids aren't spared from the gruesome sight. Milo stared in utter shock and Zack stood cringing at the injury. Until Elliot had subconsciously swept an arm in front of him and Milo to block their view of the scene and Vinnie held the three near, eyes never leaving his brother's wound.

The younger Guardian gave a faint hiss of agony and he was bent over slightly. Apparently the wound is sensitive to the exposure so his hand weakly returned to pressing against it. "Your wounded.. Here met me help you," Balthazar snapped to protective sibling mode at the sight and his hand ignited in green light as he readied a form of healing spell.

Orton's free hand brought down upon Balthazar's in a forceful lowering motion, the magic diminishing and the elder brother looked at him in shock. Orton's eyes now appeared glassy and losing its life. "It's useless, brother…" Said the younger man with no emotion. "You know the saying about a Shadow's claws… One strike, you're safe.. But two strikes..."

Balthazar shook his head and his hardened gaze made Orton stop. "Don't you bring that up in a tone like that, Mahlson. You are not going to die." Balthazar's tone was firm but it was wavering with upset. Raising dislike towards how his brother's acting. His brother is acting like he's not going to live over his wounds and Balthazar didn't like it one bit.

He sighed. "Look Orton, we can just go back and get you all patched up! I know seeing the Healer isn't your thing but you must worry about your health! So please let me heal your cuts a bit before it gets infected out here! Your side is a mess!" He became frantic and he tried to attempt the healing spell once more.

The young Guardian shook his head and pulled his elder's hand away. "Don't. Your efforts will only be futile with this one Balthazar..." Orton choked out. "You can't do anything, brother. I clearly won't make it... Only you and the others can take care of Melissa after this… "

He wheezed and he softly looked down upon Melissa, with tears forming in his eyes. He felt sheer comfort in seeing his little girl. His beautiful child with orange hair and complexion similar to his own. His breathing rattled as he crumbled.

The Guardian feebly lowered so his forehead touched his daughter's for the first time in years. His heart broke and the tears slid down. "I'm sorry darling… Daddy can't be with you anymore.. But don't worry.. You'll have your uncles, your aunt, and... your cousin by your side... You will never be thrown away again..." His lips left a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek as he pulled away to face his elder brother.

His brother is visibly shaking by now with intense feeling. "I really can't understand you. You're talking as if you are going to die and vanish out of this world!" Balthazar was upset, Orton could sense it in his tone. "Orton you're scaring me - You're scaring us!" His body continued to shake with the rising emotion. "Why are you acting this way? You said it yourself didn't you? One strike of a Shadow's claws is safe! Block only scratched you once so that means you're going to be fine!"

Nothing came out of Orton's mouth at that phrase and his eyes remained fixed on the elder. The silence that occurred made Balthazar feel chills down his spine and intense dread had begun to form.

"No…You couldn't have!" Balthazar's heart started to race for a new horrifying thought had settled in. "This has to be some sick joke - Orton this isn't funny anymore! How could you possibly be struck twice…" His words were caught in his throat and at that moment, it was like time had come to a standstill.

An old memory had flashed in Balthazar's mind. Orton going out of the palace with a baby Melissa and then coming back in a messed up state with no infant in his arms. He had been exhausted, and doubled over in pain, but he refused to let anyone go near him and kept himself reclusive for the months that followed until Milo's birth. It all started to make extreme sense to Balthazar.

His lower lip trembled with horrible realization. _No... Oh please no._ Anything but that! Balthazar was visibly stricken and his arms were limp at his sides. His mind wasn't deceiving him; Something terrible had happened to his brother and he had been too blind to notice.

"You _can't_ die..." Balthazar's voice was thick with tears. "Not now! Not now when all's become peaceful!" He shrieked in utter heartbreak that spread within the other Guardians; Vinnie let his tears show while Savannah and Brick had their eyes shut tight, shaking with disbelief. "This shouldn't happen to good individuals! Especially not to you Orton! You've gone through more than any of us..."

"Balthazar…" Now it was Orton's turn to have tearshed from his brother's words and the sight of his devastated siblings and the confused boys and Elliot.

When he opened his mouth to try to talk, his body started to sway and he lost the feeling of his legs altogether. The brother shuddered and looked at his whole family with tears in his eyes; Possibly the last time he'll ever get to see them like this.

"I'm sorry..." Orton whispered and he collapsed. A limp body thudding against the ground.


	35. A Dire Night

_Mourning and heartbreak had hung across the land like a cloud and countless numbers of hearts are as dark as the gloomy, grey sky up above. Even in a paradise outside of earth, rain didn't spare the Anacardians. It was as if the sky too was weeping and sharing the grief with everyone else. Not a single Anacardian sat without tears and many are weeping openly in mourning a great loss._

 _Orton laid in a bed of moss lined with only the most beautiful of plants and hundreds of luminescent flowers placed out by every single member of the Anacardian tribe. His brothers and sisters had placed the most flowers, naturally. But it was far from easy for them to do so._

 _Especially since they as the Guardians and Orton's remaining family, had been the ones to prepare him for the tribe's traditional method of burial for Royalty; A Celestial Crossing. A procedure where the body is reduced to stars by conflagrant beams coming from the remaining Guardians and the stars that remained are sent up to the sky, immortalizing the deceased Guardians via form of constellation._

 _Plenty of them had already marked the sky and showed up at night. Hundreds of former leaders were there, including Lord Mendel and the Guardians before the current. Orton will soon be one of them, resting in a world where his siblings and people alike can never interact with him the same way ever again._

 _Just having this thought alone, Balthazar couldn't control his tears and his siblings are equally heartbroken. Brick and Savannah are the only ones emotionally sturdy enough to stand with Balthazar in front of their brother's body and Vinnie was only here long enough to place his flowers before disappearing in a haste to get out of here; Clearly too heartbroken to help turn his brother into stars with his remaining family._

 _None of the others can blame him. But as much as they couldn't find it in their hearts to carry on with the tradition themselves, somebody has to do it..._

 _In his place, Balthazar continued to shake with disbelief and tears as his eyes set on the ivory blanket that covered Orton's body until his lower neck. The younger's face had a slight frown creased on his forehead and his limp eyelids shielded the lifeless eyes underneath. He looked so peaceful, the flowers surrounding his resting place made him resemble a higher god sleeping in a bed of flora._

 _Sadly as too beautiful it is to be destroyed, this lovely sight will eventually be reduced to ashes or silvery sparks once the ritual is done. And to further twist the knife in grief, there has never been a Guardian who's met their violent end at an age less than a millennium._

 _All of the ancestors as Balthazar and Co knew had lived and passed at an age of a hundred or more millenniums. It was a very cruel thing to know by heart. Orton had only been two centuries old when the poison took his life; He had been far too young to die. And this crushed the hearts of everyone. Especially his family._

 _The elder broke down in anguish and nothing was heard aside from his sobs of pure heartbreak…_

"Balthazar? Hey, Balthazar! Wake up!"

The green-clad elder jolted in place and he gasped, wildly taking in his environment before he sighed in exasperation; He was still sitting in a velvet couch, where he had been urged to take a rest while Melissa and Orton had been taken to rooms where they could get checked over by a healer. That funeral was just a nightmare, a very realistic one. Balthazar swore it could have been real and he shuddered.

Vinnie noticed the panicky look on his elder sibling and he immediately knew what he's thinking. He went closer to his brother and hugged his waist. "I managed to fetch Azrael from the City of Avia." He murmured. "He's the best healer throughout the entire land. I'm sure he'll know what to do. Orton will be fine."

Balthazar nodded and a new thought came in; His niece. "And how's Melissa? Is she alright?" At this, the younger Guardian perked up and gave an assuring smile. "She's fine. She's got a slight bruise on her head but otherwise, she'll be okay and will wake up soon."

He turned his head to face a corridor over his shoulder, a line of doors that are the rooms of the Guardians. "She's in my room right now. Milo, Zack and their dog are with her,"

"Good to hear," Balthazar felt himself smiling at knowing his niece is alright. He stood up and he gave Vinnie a nod. "Let's go see the kids, shall we?" His brother is quick to nod and the two walked down the corridor. Balthazar had held Vinnie's hand the whole time. Vinnie didn't mind this and he loved it, squeezing Balthazar's hand himself and resting his forehead against his shoulder with a sigh.

Eventually, the two Guardians had reached Vinnie's room. Out of all the doors leading to their individual bedrooms, Vinnie's door is easily the most recognizable thanks to the rain chimes made with little metal figures of animals hanging at the doorknob and pawprints along with animal coat patterns were printed on the scarlet wood. Vinnie had always loved animals to the point as making them his signature aesthetic.

They went inside the room.

Melissa laid tucked in the orange and scarlet quilt, still asleep while Diogee curled up at the foot of the bed and Milo and Zack, sat at one side of the bed, making quiet conversation. The two stopped in their talking and were quick to greet the Guardians. "Your Majesties," Zack greeted politely and bowed, Milo quickly doing the same. The older boy blinked and whispered. "You don't need to do that Milo, you're a royal too!"

"Yeah but not as royal as them!" Came Milo's response, much to Balthazar and Vinnie's amusement. The two of them approached the kids and Vinnie ruffled Milo's hair. "Oh you're just as royal as we are Milo. There's no such thing as a royal higher than another!"

Vinnie laughed only to be cut short by a purposeful cough from Balthazar. The plump Guardian grinned meekly and shrugged at the kids. "Okay maybe there is a royal higher than us, and that's Queen Pistachia."

Milo's felt familiarity course through him at the name - Queen Pistachia had been that kind goddess who encouraged him to keep going. He briefly wondered if he could tell his elders about their little encounter only to decide against it; Maybe he'll tell them another time when both Melissa and Orton are okay…

Suddenly, a movement from Vinnie's bed occurred and Melissa started to stir, groaning slightly with her head reaching up to the part of her forehead where she had felt a dull throb, the place where she had been hit. Diogee started to bark for the others' attention and Milo and Zack were immediately at Melissa's aid.

"Melissa!"

The girl stiffened and she blinked her eyes open at the call of her name. Her tiredness was long forgotten the moment she acknowledged the two boys. "Zack, Milo.." She winced slightly and sat up, looking confusedly around her surroundings. "Where are we? This doesn't look like my room,"

"That's because it's _my_ room," A low, and somewhat raspy but kindly voice sounded and Melissa looked surprised to see not one but two rather tall beings before her. They look like ordinary humans, but their garbs screamed royalty and out-of-this-world. It was then did Melissa remember what had happened the previous time and her eyes grew wide. She immediately knew who they are.

"Lord Vinnie and Lord Balthazar," She tried to bow while sitting up in bed but Balthazar gently stopped her. "No need for that, my dear. You're still recovering." He said gently. "Tonight has been a bit stressful for all of us. You need to rest," Beside him, Vinnie nodded in quiet agreement as Melissa's hand reached up to the side of her forehead in uncertainty. The throbbing seemed to continue and then another memory flashed in Melissa's head.

The poisonous claws that slashed the air right before her, striking down towards their target.

Melissa cringed and she twisted a bit to look at her side, clearly shaken and expecting to feel sharp pain from there, the area where she swore she last saw the claws striking down for. Surprisingly there was none. Not even a sting, or a throb, unlike the spot on her head. Her hand slowly reaching for her dress shirt, she lifted it up (out of the boys' sight) and she held in a sharp gasp to find nothing on her side. Not a scratch, nothing.

"I don't understand. I could have sworn that man scratched me with that poison and everything," She quietly murmured and slowly turned to look at the Guardians and her friends;Who had begun to realize what Melissa was thinking and Balthazar and Vinnie wore stricken looks, with Zack and Milo exchanging uncertain glances. The girl started to feel a wave of discomfort course through her along with dread gnawing at her heart. "Did he miss? …Did something bad happen while I'm out?"

Balthazar bit his lip and he breathed slowly. He was about to reach out to give his niece a well deserved explanation when he was interrupted with a knocking at Vinnie's room door. "Come in!" Vinnie called out and the door opened. Savannah stepped in with a worried expression which synced to her brothers.

"Finally, I found you two. Listen, Azrael wants us in Orton's room. Right now," Came the low, distress tinged words from the woman and this made the Guardian brothers stiffen with dread. And as they did, she noticed the three children in the room. Her uncovered eye softened as it sunk upon Melissa, before it glanced to her brothers who are beginning to stand up. "Is she okay?"

Vinnie smiled weakly. "Meli just woke up. She's doing okay so far," His hand momentarily brushed Melissa's shoulder and his expression grew worried in recalling what Savannah had said first. "You were saying Azrael wants to see us?"

The cyan wearing Lordess hummed her response and her frown creased with more worry. "He wants to talk to us about…" She drawled slightly in reluctance to say her youngest brother's name in the presence of her conscious niece. "Listen, he needs us to be in his room to discuss about Orton."

The Guardians looked uncomfortable and Balthazar glanced at his son and niece along with Zack. "You three stay here for a while," He quietly said as he followed Vinnie and Savannah to the door, holding it open for the matter pair to exit first while he looked over his shoulder at the trio of teenagers. "Your uncles and aunt and I need to see someone…" He screwed his eyes shut but shook slightly to stay firm. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit. Alright?"

The three sat in confused silence for a while. And then Milo eventually nodded and smiled softly at his parent. "Okay Papa," Balthazar smiled lovingly at the boy's usage of the name amidst his sadness before exiting the room, leaving the three to absorb what just took place. Melissa being the most confused of the three for she had expected the claws in her memory to have scratched her. But yet they didn't. _Why?_

"Zack, Milo," Her quiet tone caught her friends' attention and they turned to face her. Melissa looked at her side and back at her friends. "You saw what happened earlier didn't you? That.. That giant man, I saw his claws.. Did he get me?"

The memory replayed in her head as she shakily spoke and she shivered at the razor claws of Block slashing at her direction. She didn't understand. Surely she shouldn't be feeling only a headache. Something must have happened...

Zack and Milo shared saddened looks and Milo averted his gaze in stricken silence, like he was grieving and worrying sick for someone. The boy was clearly trying not to tear up upon his remembering of earlier back in the Mortal World and Zack gently squeezed his friend's shoulder, giving Melissa a saddened look.

"You didn't get scratched because Lord Orton got in the way..." He felt his heart clench at remembering the sight he had witnessed earlier. Melissa's eyes widened in astonishment as Zack continued. "He saw that monster coming for you. And he managed to push you away from being attacked." A silence followed after that as Melisa absorbed the information. She found herself unable to speak for a moment as a twinge of worry grasped her heart.

"Zack, Milo..." Melissa said quietly, her eyes wide with dread. "What happened to Orton?" When neither boy spoke, Melissa's voice rose with sheer panic when she asked again. "Tell me. What happened to him?!?"

Her friends looked visibly stung with heartache. None of them could look at Melissa at the moment for they had sensed the incoming upset within the girl.

"He was so selfless..." Milo shakily spoke for the first time, all trace of usual jolliness absent. "But that Block guy clawed him really bad in I think, where the ribs are..." He squeaked a sob and Zack hugged him tightly, his sympathetic gaze never leaving Melissa. "It was terrible Melissa. There was so much blood and everything... When Papa and everyone else brought him here, there were so many people.. Zack and I tried to go follow him but then there was this winged man and uncle Orton was taken away..." He rubbed at his eyes. "We don't know exactly how bad the damage is but... I think that Angel person is talking to Papa and everyone about uncle's condition right now,"

Melissa sat in a dazed silence taking all of that in. But before Milo and Zack knew, the girl had thrown off the thick quilt covering her and is floating towards the door in anguish. "Melissa? What are you doing?" Milo followed right after her just as Melissa opened the door.

The girl looked at her young friend with teary eyes, slightly bloodshot as she tried hard to resist the urge to let them spill. "We can't just sit cooped up in this room and be kept in the dark," She sniffled and turned away hastily, rubbing quickly at her eyes and blinking rapidly. "He's suffering for all we know and we don't know a single thing on how he's doing!" She sped out of the room and across the hallways with Zack and Milo following suit.

Diogee momentarily followed them and then he stopped outside of Vinnie's room out of thought that his humans are best on their own for now. The cream pup whimpered slightly watching his owner and friends turn and disappear down a direction. Nothing to do now but wait for news of the humans...

 _(meanwhile)_

In a mostly brown aesthetic filled bedroom, Balthazar and Vinnie just entered with an anxious Savannah in tow where they were greeted by Brick. "It's about time you arrived," Murmured the muscular Guardian as he wore an equally worried look as his siblings. He glanced painfully at the bed containing his brother. "He's still breathing so far, but Azrael didn't tell me anything yet."

Brick's head turned towards the bed containing the still unconscious Orton and the Guardians hearts broke in seeing their brother in such a state; Balthazar especially was the most shaken after he had that nightmare. But to his relief, Orton was still alive, his faint breathing still evident by the rise and fall of his chest but his eyelids were limply shut over his barely conscious eyes.

At his left, a noticeably aging Avian male clad in powder robes sat concentrating and working on Orton's uncovered side, occasionally picking a luminescent healing flower from the pile next to him while disposing of soiled gauze and moss.

His two pairs of large wings blocked the Guardians' view of seeing his work and one wing had held up the blanket covering Orton. The wings eventually lowered and folded back on their owner's back and the winged being stood to acknowledge the Anacardian Guardians with a bow.

"Your majesties,"

"Azrael,"

Both Anacardians and Avian gazed at each other silently as the winged healer made his way towards the four with a sad smile. His azure eyes fixed on Balthazar. "I haven't seen you all in person after Lord Matthias passed all those years ago,"

The Avian then wore a reminiscing look. "It's been centuries. We were all so young back then Balthazar. It's unfortunate that we have to meet again at... An awful time," He sadly looked at Orton. "I never thought I'd see the Time Guardian like this. Especially at the hands of a horrid Shadow,"

The Guardians all looked heartbroken in remembering the horrible scene that took place earlier with Block. "Well, Block did regret doing that along with making all of us suffer for years," Savannah flatly spoke. "Honestly I'm not surprised that Orton didn't quite forgive him back there. That Shadow had it coming after he's betrayed his trust." Her words were greeted with an agreeing look from Brick but Vinnie and Balthazar looked down.

Azrael nodded slowly, his look still soft. "I understand that.. It is not always easy to trust someone again after they have hurt you," He tilted his head with a wise frown. "But as much as you detest King Block for all that he's done to you Anacardians, it is very unwise to holds grudge against him forever. And I know your brother will move on soon enough."

He turned to look at Orton and he smiled sadly. "Young Orton may have matured so quickly, but I know him long enough. He has his father's forgiving soul. He'll get on eventually when given enough time to heal..."

The cherub-like man's wings drooped slightly and he looked solemn. At that, the main reason of his summoning them retook the minds of the Guardians and their expressions grew serious and worried. "Azrael," Balthazar spoke up quietly and edged forward. "Please tell us. How is Orton doing?"

His siblings held their breaths in dreading the news. The Avian felt this and he felt his heart clench. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, knowing very well the family before him won't take what he has to say too well...

"Well it's a good thing you all brought him here immediately. Any second left untreated in his state and he might have been gone before we knew," Azrael had one of his wings stretched out to the pile of faintly glowing flowers and he held one up to show the Guardians. "These flowers are a local growing only in the best cumulonimbus clouds in my home back at the City of Avia. I managed to bring and pack Orton's wounds with these and it is their magic that's keeping him alive right now,"

He slowly looked at his patient. "Only time can tell how long the flowers can fight the Shadow's poison. They're going to need replacing every once in a while or so as the poison withers then completely," He picked up one of the soiled material; A once, pure white flower completely shrivelled up and dark violet from the acidity of Block's poison. The Guardians flinched at the sight. "The poison of the Shadow King is very strong with his sheer hatred possibly from while the scratch is inflicted. Even these flowers, the strongest healing flower throughout the land, can't withstand it."

"But.. Orton is going to live. Right?" Balthazar shakily forced out as Vinnie wobbled to his side. "Please tell me he's going to be alright!"

Azrael looked stricken with grief and he screwed his eyes shut, a single tear streaming down as his wings lowered and fell limp against his back. "I'm so sorry, Balthazar I.. I tried my best. But the poison is too strong even for me.. It's getting stronger and it's slowly spreading. I couldn't get it out of his body.."

He choked a sob of deep sorrow.

"Even with the flowers slowing it down at a reasonable pace, the poison never stops. and soon, the poison will reach his heart…" He stopped at this and shook his head. "I'm afraid to say this but... Orton might not last another two days." He painfully stared at Balthazar and gave out a quiet whisper. "That is exactly how long an Anacardian patient I had lasted before they succumbed to the poison."

The words snapped the four hearts of the Guardians into two and the silence that followed was so intense, a single drop of a pin can be heard. The four stood speechless, unable to believe what's just said. Savannah buried her face into Brick's shoulder and Vinnie turned away, breaking down with quiet sobs and streaming tears. Balthazar remained as still as stone but his lower lip was trembling as he nearly collapsed to his knees in sheer grief.

"No... Orton no... Why?" Was all Balthazar said before he buried his face in his hands, shaking with intense sobs.

Azrael painfully watched the grieving family, his heart also equally tearing into two for the Avian had been close to the former Guardians and he had long been watching the current batch from their early childhood alongside their parents. He felt terrible enough for not being able to cure the impossible Shadow poison but he knew that was nothing compared to the pain the siblings before him are feeling. He kept his head bowed down and only his tears can be seen dripping down as he wept.

Not long later, their grieving period was abruptly cut short for a high pitched, hiccup-like sobs sounded from the gap of the slightly open doorway causing all the grownups to stiffen and stare at the location. The noise sounded like that of not one but three young teens and dread filled the Guardians as the door slowly creaked open...

The door revealed Melissa standing outside the room with Milo and Zack behind her. The girl's blue pools were wet and threatened with spilling tears and she was trembling in shock, her gaze fixated upon the elders. Milo was already crying with tears streaming down his face while Zack looked visibly devastated. They had heard every single thing.

Their steps were edgy and shaky as they tried to approach the bed containing the comatose Orton. But Brick and Savannah were quick to block their path - Vinnie gently swept them back from reaching Orton. None of them wanted the kids to see their brother at this state.

"Kids, you should be in my room," Vinnie's voice was wavering with lingering grief. "It's really late. And Melissa you should be resting…" The Second Guardian continued to urge the trio to leave but none of the kids budged. Vinnie looked on in distress. "Kids please.. Orton is really sick right now. You shouldn't be here-!"

A gentle hand clasped on Vinnie's shoulder and the upset bespectacled Guardian was met with the soft, arctic pools of Balthazar. The elder's face looked just as uncertain at the idea of the three staying, but he knew as a father that it is crucial that Melissa is allowed to see Orton. The realization eventually sunk into Vinnie as well and he turned to Brick and Savannah who are still shielding Orton.

"Let the kids see him," Came Vinnie's quiet instruction.

The two Guardians looked shocked but then they eventually moved aside so the kids can go to Orton. Melissa was the first to go up close and her swelled with extreme sadness for the man. He looked almost lifeless. His once tan complexion pale from blood loss and Melissa winced at how cold his skin felt. She was at a loss for words and she couldn't find it in her heart to say a thing.

Zack and Milo remained a respectful distance behind Melissa, but they didn't take their eyes off of Orton. Milo lost control and he wept in Balthazar's arms as the elder tried to console him. The only Mortal in the room felt his worry grow as he remembered the hopeless words that have been discussed between the elders not long before.

"Is there really no other way for you to help Lord Orton?" Zack questioned and Azrael turned to face him. "He.. He's an immortal Guardian! He can't be dying! Surely there has to be something that can be done to cure him!"

Azrael shook his head sadly and breathed. "Young lad, I'm afraid our worlds have very different definitions of immortal." The cherub's wing reached out to touch Zack's shoulder as he explained. "In your world, you see Immortal as invincible with no end. But in our world, Immortal's mean is never that way. Yes, we are immortal in a way, but that is we don't die out due to age. But when it comes to harm and agony, we suffer no differently from you Mortals."

Zack frowned slightly and looked up at Balthazar in confusion, part of him hoping that what the 'angel' said can be spoke against. But to his dismay, the First Guardian gazed at him sadly. "Azrael is right, Zack. All of us up here, we can never grow too old to live." He slowly faced Orton in the bed.

"But when we, let's say, someone stabs us somewhere important and we lose a lot of blood as a result, we are never spared from the hands of Death." He inhaled and looked sadly at Zack. "I'm sorry Zack. I know you must look up to us a lot.. But to tell you the truth, we may be the ones who flourish and look after your land, but… We are honestly no different from you when it comes to terms of dying at the hands of another."

This sent great devastation coursing through Zack and it sunk into Melissa and Milo as well, who are in shock at hearing what is said. The uneasy silence that followed lasted long enough to the point that Azrael felt it is time they end 'visiting hours' for the children's sake. They're heard enough already…

"We'd best leave Orton to rest now," Azrael quietly told the Guardians. "And all of you could use one too." The adult quarter shared nods and the Guardians and Azrael exchanged bows. "Thank you for aiding us, Azrael. We owe you a lot," Balthazar murmured.

The Avian smiled and brushed Balthazar's arm with a wing. "Just doing my job, Balthazar. I can never leave any of you to suffer… Just keep a firm eye on him and change his wrappings only when needed. I'll come back again to check on Orton tomorrow."

His words were greeted with nods from the Anacardian four and Azrael was off. Soon, it was the Guardians' turn to leave the room; Brick and Savannah were the first to leave and only Vinnie and Balthazar were left. The orange clad Guardian went to the kids and gently stroked Melissa's shoulder while using his other hand to draw the boys closer.

"Now it's time you three go to bed," He softly spoke. "Orton needs his rest," The three wore looks of reluctance while glancing at the unconscious Orton. Part of them didn't want to leave him, especially Melissa.

Balthazar noticed this and he approached the trio, looking at Vinnie. "I'll need to borrow the three for a moment, Vinnie. They couldn't possibly fall asleep tonight after all this," Balthazar held Milo close as he spoke. "You and the others, just look after Orton for me. Alright?"

Vinnie looked hesitant at this but then he nodded in silent agreement. "Okay Balthazar," The younger let out; Giving the kids a small smile as Balthazar ushered the kids forward and out of the room, letting Vinnie close the door behind them as they left.


	36. Melissa Remembers

The chilly night breeze continued to blow on outside, Zack actually shivered slightly and pressed closer onto Melissa to avoid the cold. Somehow despite the horrible situation, the cold winds just don't give a hint on sparing them tonight. Zack tried not to focus on that and he sighed, momentarily taking in the sight of the various flora around them.

At least they're in a beautiful garden. Zack smiled slightly; A garden that's completely heavenly, a garden made from a Goddess and the Guardians. Zack had never thought he'd see the day where he'd actually get the chance to sit and drink tea at such a beautiful place. His parents will be beyond marvelled to hear of this...

"Zack your tea is getting cold. Better drink it up, it's chilly tonight."

The soft, fatherly tone of Balthazar sounded and Zack snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I-I'm on it." He murmured and he brought the cup up to his lips to sip the warm, pistachio green liquid. He winced slightly. He isn't really a drinker of tea not like Milo is, but out of politeness he still took the drink. What kind of person would he be to reject a drink from a Guardian? It'll be far too rude.

He continued to drink the tea until it was half empty, before settling it down to relish the feeling of his stomach having been warmed up with the liquid. Sitting across him, Milo's happily drinking his till it's empty, setting the cup down and burping slightly. He grinned meekly and shrugged. "Oops. Excuse me," He laughed nervously and shrunk in embarrassment. "Pistachio tea makes me full all the time." He flashed a delighted look at Balthazar. "This tastes pretty good by the way! Just like how mom makes it back home!"

At this, Balthazar looked amused and for the first time in a while after finding out Orton's condition, wore a small smile. "Made the tea with only the finest of pistachios and topped it with the greenest leaves. I'm so glad you liked it, my boy." He reached out to stroke Milo's head and the little one squirmed adoringly from the gesture.

Zack chuckled at the sweet moment while Melissa remained silent in her place. "Wow you two look like you've been pretty close for a while," Zack mused and then curiosity filled his mind. "I wonder. What was it like back when Milo was a baby? Could you share a little on that, your Majesty?" The mentioned boy looked surprised at this and he too looked up at Balthazar in curiosity, a little excited at the chance of getting to hear from his early childhood; Melissa remained quiet and staring into the garden.

Balthazar's eyes widened slightly and a look of paternity crossed his face as he sighed wearily. "Oh believe me Zack, I may have only spent one month with my boy but I already had quite a lot of memories with him,"

As he said this, his long sleeved arm casually wrapped around Milo and drew him closer to his side; Milo smiling lovingly in response and cuddling up to his Anacardian father. "Milo was charming, completely filled my entire heart with unimaginable levels of happiness. Right from the moment I brought him to the world with mine and the Queen's power. He was a rather mischievous little one too! Especially during that time when he…"

The eldest Guardian went on retelling his past with Milo to Zack who continued to listen on in awe. Mainly good memories ranging from the day of Milo's birth to the particular fun times where the father and baby would bond together with the rest of the Guardians. They were very happy indeed. Zack's heart crumbled at the thought of how upsetting it must have been for the family, especially Balthazar, to lose Milo… and Melissa.

He frowned slightly at remembering his friend and turned to look at her. With her silence he nearly forgot that she was even present. The girl had been listening, but at the same time, she continued to sit staring out into the garden with her chin under a folded arm on the railing.

Unlike the boys, she has yet to do so much as touch or even stir at her tea and she looked miserable, lonely even. Seeing Balthazar and Milo sharing the brief parent-child moment and reminiscing old times made her heart clench with longing; Not for Richard back at the Mortal World but rather, for Orton. The dying Guardian she had seen moments ago. Her supposed birth father.

She and Orton, they could have been like Milo and Balthazar right now... Right?

For some reason, Melissa just didn't feel that feeling of hatred for her father anymore. In fact, whether he's abandoned her or not, just seeing him in a poisoned, comatose state after saving her life, it made her tenseness towards him evaporate into despair. She couldn't explain why. She sighed quietly and she sunk back into her silence, not acknowledging the three pairs of concerned eyes that were fixated on her.

"Are you okay Melissa?" Zack asked her in a tone of concern. "You've been pretty quiet."

The girl averted her gaze in response. "I'm fine Zack." She said flatly. "Just thinking over things. Nothing to be worried about," Zack didn't buy it. He reached over to touch Melissa's shoulder. "Melissa you've been like this ever since we saw Orton earlier. That and I saw how you were looking at Lord Balthazar and Milo just now,"

The girl stiffened in sensing that Zack had seen through her mask. She gave an annoyed sigh and folded her arms. "Okay fine, maybe I _am_ thinking about him." She looked away. "But it's only because he's sick and I'm worried about him…" Her voice grew low with emptiness at the next words.

Zack felt sorry for her for he knew what she was currently thinking about. Then a part of him started to wonder about Melissa's past in Anacardia. He remembered Balthazar was in the room and he felt the urge to ask him. Maybe he knows a thing or two about how Orton was like with Melissa back when she was a baby.

"Hey, Lord Balthazar?"

The said Guardian looked at Zack as the mention of his name. "Yes, Zack?" The yellow clad Mortal boy looked reluctant for a moment and then he spoke up. "Do you remember any times from when Melissa was a baby?" He ignored Melissa's disturbed look given at his question. "You and Milo sound like you had a blast when he was a baby - I hope you don't mind but I wanna know how Melissa's like with Orton." He shrugged shyly. "That is, if you remember a thing or two."

Balthazar looked wistfully at this and he inhaled slowly. "Why I've never forgotten a single thing from when Melissa was an infant. I remember it all so clearly." He smiled sadly at the said girl who looked at him in surprise. The boys too were filled with curiosity and the trio had their ears and eyes open for Balthazar. Including Melissa, whose eyes were filled with absolute wonder. He knows her past.

"… Could you tell us more? Uncle Balthazar? I'd like to know more about Lord Orton too… And about our past together." Melissa asked much to the boys' surprise; They never thought she'd ask that herself. Balthazar too looked slightly astonished at this but then he melted into a sad yet loving smile. "Well I definitely have a lot of memories of you and Orton together. I don't quite know where to begin."

He put a hand to his chin in thought and he grinned in remembering something fond. "Hmm let's see now. It all started from the moment you were born from the Golden Pistachio. You were just the cutest and most beautiful baby we've ever seen! Orton had loved you so much that he practically refused to let me or the others have a turn in holding you until the next day. Why, even I have never been _that_ paternally protective with Milo when he was born," He snorted in amusement and folded his arms.

"Little brothers can be a tad selfish. I actually preferred Vinnie over him when it came to his sharing things, even if it's with my baby niece." Balthazar smiled at the kids looks of awe. "But really, that is just how much fatherhood can affect someone. And it's a good thing Orton is so protective of Melissa too! Thanks to him, she hardly gets into any grave danger as long as her father is around her…" His expression slowly turned into sadness. "Until that one awful night."

At this, Melissa felt a switch click in her head. "The night when he threw me away to the Mortal World…" She slowly said in realization. She had expected the same hostility she had for Orton to sink in once again for his abandoning her. But it never came. For some reason she suddenly found it a bit off believing in such a thing. Why did he even do that? She knew there was claws that seemingly attack them in her brief flashbacks. _Why?_

The green clad Guardian gazed at his niece with incoming heartbreak and he had recalled that cover-up story he and the others were given when Orton came home roughed up without Melissa. He said he had been attacked by Shadow falcons. But now, Balthazar knew that is a fabricated story to cover up the even graver one. In fact, what really happened to Orton, is the exact same thing that happened to him and Milo thirteen years ago. He should have known this a long time ago and not now, when Orton is already on his deathbed...

"Uncle Balthazar,"

Melissa's pleading tone snapped Balthazar out of his pit of remorse and he met the moist, blue pools of his niece. "Uncle Balthazar, do you know why?... Why he threw me away into the Mortal World? I don't understand." Her shaky voice broke Balthazar's heart. "You said that Orton loved me from when I was born. And that he's always protecting me. But yet he got rid of me..."

She stopped and her eyes grew wide as she remembered her flashback, her voice growing to a hushed whisper. "I still remembered when he did that. I couldn't get it out of my head." Balthazar's brows rose in curiosity and he sat up. "You remember about that night?" His voice was concerned and he reached out to stroke Melissa's shoulder.

The girl nodded weakly. "I don't think it's the full thing taking place but... I think I still remember _some_ of it. There were dark colored claws and there were those monsters chasing us through the rain. I don't know what's going on but it was really scary. There was lightning and everything.. And there was Orton."

Balthazar stiffened at the mention of his brother's name and he listened on as Melissa continued. "I remember seeing him. He was right there. Or at least I think that was him." She breathed shakily at the next part. "I was crying during that flashback and Orton.. At first he was holding me while running in that rain. He stopped and be was trying to comfort me. He also sang to me, and then... I couldn't remember what happened next, but that's the last I saw of him as far as I know."

The Guardian and Melissa's male friends sat in disturbed silence as they let her horrible flashback sink in. But out of the three, it was Balthazar and Milo who were the most shaken as Melissa's description of her past memory had closely resembled a certain point in their own lives.

Milo whimpered in fear and clung to his 'Papa' in his faint recalling while Balthazar desperately tried to shut away the memory back in its vault. But at a time like this, it is hard not to. Because now thanks to Melissa's explanation, his once plausible theory on how his niece was lost is affirmed to be true. No evidence needed.

With a ragged breath, Balthazar slowly shifted his chair so he's closer to Melissa and he gently pulled her into a one-sided hug. "So you remember some of it after all those years." Balthazar murmured. "I'm so sorry it had to happen to you at an age so young." His arctic eyes bore into Melissa's. "But you must understand, Melissa. Orton never meant to throw you away. He was only trying to protect you - He loves you so much, he'd never ever want you to get hurt."

Melissa averted his gaze. "And what makes you so sure about that?" She muttered. "You weren't even there when it happened."

The Guardian sighed. "That's true. I wasn't there physically." He wrapped an arm around Milo and pulled him close. "But as someone who's experienced a _similar_ thing as the two of you, I don't need a vision of my brother getting chased by the creepers myself to know what happened. I swear by the queen, I already know and I already went through the same thing that happened to your father."

Melissa's heart swelled with dread-filled curiosity at this. Before she knew, she had lost control of her mouth and she found herself asking her uncle for more details. She had to know more. The full story. Please tell me. Her eyes said it all as they fixated on the Guardian.

It was after a moment's hesitation from the elder when she had her wish finally granted. Balthazar began to tell her the story and Melissa listened. But as he progressed, Melissa started remembering a similar yet different event altogether. Her eyes were glistening with moisture as she was plunged down in the vertex of thirteen-year old memory...

* * *

 _"There's no use escaping Mahlson!"_

 _"You can't run forever!"_

 _"_ _I can't wait to see the look on King Block's face when we bring him the Sixth Guardian!"_

 _The mocking voices of the creepers sounded amidst the intense rain and rustling of trees and shrubs, sending endless waves of panic through Orton as he quickened his pace. He's not going to let them catch him - Not when he's with a precious bundle on him. He hissed from the raindrops stinging his eyes but he kept running._

 _The dark night, cold wind and harsh rain combined completely drenched Orton from head to toe; But there was only one thing that was left dry of him and it laid clutching to his robes under Orton's large sleeves. His arms instinctively shifted to protect the treasured possession from the rain._

 _But unknown to him, a little face had been exposed through a small gap and it was exposed to the harsh weather. The baby girl squeaked out at the icy sensation of raindrops and it made Orton glance down at her in horror. The baby began to cry, but the man couldn't slow down right now._ _"_

 _Hush Melissa!" He frantically pleaded in attempt to soothe the upset infant only for another clash of lightning to crush their eardrums. The Creepers continued to cackle despite the storm and this made Orton cringe in disgust. Wherever did Block get such fiercely loyal beasts like these? These creepers just couldn't be hindered. Whoever brought these things about is a complete nutcase._

 _The Guardian growled and he kept running; Swiftly dodging and going through overhanging tree branches that blocked the way and he heard the branches snap back and hit the creepers, causing them to hiss in frustration as they tried to push and shove their way through the leafy blockage. Anger and frustration building up, the monsters roared and they tore at the branches with their sharp, poison dripping claws._

 _With the few grace seconds he's been given, Orton had managed to get farther until to his dismay, he was just meters away from the great and long border of green, a wall that separates the Anacardian realm and the Mortal World; It is the Hedge, where no Anacardian or local race has gone through in years._

 _The Time Guardian felt his heart sink with utter back would be far too risky, and Orton is too is getting completely strained of energy. His legs hurt from running. His body still ached from using flight._

 _The victorious shrieks from his pursuers rang from behind and Orton stiffened at seeing the dark creatures running right for him. His heart raced wildly in his chest and he immediately looked at the small bundle in his arms. What will become of his daughter if they catch her?_

 _He didn't want to know. And he needs to keep his baby safe from that. Shifting the baby to his other arm, an amber glow ignited from Orton's hand as he started to create a cushioned, pistachio shell half large enough to contain a baby. He just couldn't bear to have his daughter suffer at the hands of his friend-turned-enemy._

 _He reluctantly placed Melissa in the shell._

 _At_ _this, the baby started to cry and reach out for her father, just when he was about to create the upper half of the shell to cover her. Orton quickly shushed her and his wet but warm hand stroked Melissa's cheek as he softly smiled down at the little thing. The baby squeaked and giggled at the man towering her._

 _"_ _Daddy!" She called out. Her little arms reached out for him and Orton gasped, tears forming at his eyes and he trembled, his hand flying to his mouth._

 _He_ _continued to softly gaze at Melissa with sincere love inbetween tears, he momentarily forgot the rain that pattered on. "You don't deserve this happening to you one bit, my little flower…" He forced a sad smile on his face and he sniffled. "I... I understand, if you won't forgive me for this for the years to come. But at least, I hope you try to remember. Remember that daddy loves you... And he will always protect you."_

 _Melissa looked at her father with confusion, her soft blue eyes bore into Orton's gray ones. Before she could make a sound, the man started to brush her cheek with his thumb and he began to sing to her in a hushed whisper._

 _The little girl shifted about in the shell, comfortable and content with her father's lullaby. Orton lowered himself more so he could plant a small kiss on his daughter's forehead for the last time, before he raised back up and swept over her with a hand; Creating the upper half of the shell._

 _Realizing that it's suddenly grown darker, Melissa looked up to find her father gone. Instead, all she saw was a beige ceiling. From beyond that hard cover, Orton was silently weeping with his hand resting over the shell containing his little girl. He didn't want to do this one bit. But he had to. He had to send her away to safety in the Mortal World where she wouldn't have to worry about any Shadows or allied monsters trying to take her away. There, she will be a lot safer._

 _The little girl continued to shift and cry, but Orton was already on his feet and charging an amber colored beam in his outstretched hand, aiming for Melissa's direction. The beam had managed to shoot out of Orton's hand and collide into the shell containing Melissa, sending her rocketing through the leafy barrier._

 _The last thing the baby had ever seen and heard from her father is blood spraying out and it was followed by a pain filled shriek; Her former pursuers gave out their own too not long after. For they were being burnt to dust by the Hedge's magic. The baby Melissa never saw them or her birth father again for the next thirteen years to come..._

* * *

Melissa continued to sit in rigid silence as she inhaled and exhaled slowly but shakily. In her brief period of being frozen in time, she had started to remember everything. She remembered Orton shielding her from the rain. His act of putting her in the cradle. His gentle whispers and hushed singing. And... There was his scream of pain from when one of the creepers clawed him hard.

Every single detail of her time with Orton, Melissa remembered it all. The devotion in his eyes, the endless protection he'd provide. The warmth of his arms and the endless love and care that Orton as a father could provide. He had given her everything, and he still continued to give that until now; In the form of pushing her away and taking the blow of Block's poisonous razors. Twice.

"He didn't abandon me..." Something in Melissa started to swell. "He didn't throw me away in purpose, he was trying to _protect_ me!" An internal bubble had burst at that exclamation and great remorse coursed through Melissa like a wave crashing a sandcastle. The tears started to stream down the sides of her face and Melissa broke down in anguished sobs.

His instinct to comfort his niece taking over, Balthazar carefully pulled the upset girl close to him and he let the girl cry into his chest. Not one ounce of her sheer remorse and heartbreak was missed by Balthazar's heart and he is crumbling inside. He didn't know her full story, but seeing Melissa crying like this for Orton already tore him enough.

Zack and Milo too weren't spared from the emotion but Milo, who had already been crying from hearing his father's story, did not hesitate to let his feelings show and he was hugging Melissa from the side; All the while trying to comfort her with consoling words. As they did that, their remaining friend stood watching in saddened silence.

His Anacardian friends certainly had a lot to go through from their youth and finding that out had really filled Zack with astonishment. Now he knew the real reason behind his friends' ending up in the Mortal World and he couldn't feel more sad for them and the Guardians; Especially Melissa.

His heart now filled with dread as he remembered Orton. While it's a good thing Melissa's no longer thinking negatively of him, her father is still comatose after being poisoned. What will happen to Melissa if he dies?

Zack gasped at this and he shook his head firmly, disgusted at himself for thinking such a thing. _Of course he's going to live. He loves Melissa too much to just leave her!_ He tried to assure himself and he sighed, wearily watching the Anacardian family grieve before him. It took a while, but eventually, Melissa had reduced to hiccup-like sobs and she and Balthazar had managed to stand up.

The elder continued to rub the girl's back as she pressed on against his waist, silently crying still. "Your father is a strong man.. As long as you are for him, he will pull through…" Balthazar internally choked at this but he bit his tongue back from saying any counters. He had to be strong for his niece, for the family's sake. The muffled voice of Melissa entered his ears and he listened on to what she had to say. His heart sank with reminded pain but he managed to give Melissa a nod. Then he began to reach out to the boys.

"I'm going to take Melissa to see her father," The Guardian quietly said. "She might take a while, so I suggest you two go to bed first," The boys gave nods of understanding and Balthazar wore a small smile. His eyes then settled on Milo who whimpered quietly as Balthazar tenderly wiped the dampness out of his cheeks.

After that, the elder knelt down to Milo's level and the two touched foreheads. "You will never be torn away from me again, Milo." Whispered the Guardian. "I love you so much.. Thank you for understanding your Papa, for everything."

Milo didn't say anything. Instead, he reached out to hold Balthazar's hand to his cheek with a loving gaze and the two hugged each other once again; Before they parted ways. Soon, both Guardian uncle and niece are on their way to Orton's room while Zack and Milo headed for Vinnie's, hoping they could at least catch some sleep as Balthazar had instructed…

Unfortunately at times like this, going to sleep is easier said than done.

Zack continued to sit on the comfy chair in Vinnie's room with his arms folded while Milo was on the bed. His knees drawn up and below his chin and his arms holding them as he rocked back and forth. The poor boy couldn't stop crying after earlier though this time, he was doing it in the form of silent tears.

The sight alone made Zack want to shed a few tears as well - Although his are more controlled and they only came out brimming at his eyes before he would hastily blink and rub them away. He breathed slowly in gaining composure, his soft dark eyes settling on Milo.

"You must be pretty close to the Guardians in your early life, huh?" He complimented, causing Milo to look at him in little confusion. "Lord Balthazar's made it very clear that he loves you as his son. That and you kinda started crying after overhearing Lord Orton's condition,"

Milo averted his gaze and shrugged. "Well I did have a couple good memories of my time with him as a baby. Now that I think about it, uncle Orton's pretty nice. He's shown me a lot of cool stuff and even treats me well like Papa did." He reached up to rub his head. "And also, to be honest, I kinda remembered some bad memories with my dad as well upon hearing my uncle's condition."

"Memories with Lord Balthazar?" Zack piped up with a risen brow.

Milo's eyes grew wide and he shook his head quickly. "Oh no, not Papa! I mean, my other dad, Martin Murphy. The one who took me in with mom and my sister Sara when I was a baby." His voice grew softer with the sensation of missing someone. Zack was immediately drawn in by the name and he went closer to Milo.

"I think mom's told me about Martin once." Zack tilted his head as he spoke. "He's the one with the severe illness in his lungs, right? The former village safety inspector of Swamp Hamlet?"

Milo nodded affirmatively and he looked sad. "He was the greatest dad yet. He often looked out for me whenever he could, even though he's really sick." The younger boy felt the wet nose of Diogee gently nuzzling him and he pulled the dog close, resting his cheek against the cream fur with brown eyes full of memory. "I couldn't forget that day when he came back with his sickness grown worser. I was so young, dad was dying, and the Healers couldn't do anything to help him. Even the Hiranos can't help him with the surgery they did…"

He screwed his eyes tightly and Diogee whimpered and licked his owner's cheek; Zack kept rubbing Milo's back in consolation as he continued. "It was terrible Zack.. Dad looked so thin. And when I was allowed to see him, he was already telling me to do good and that he'll always be with me even if I can't see him and all that stuff,"

He inhaled deeply and then he melted into a relieved smile. "But at least he got better in the end. But on the bright side, he's a lot stronger now than he was when I was a kid and we spent so much time together after he got better. Dad was just like he used to be - You should have seen how good he plays during the kickball games!"

At this, both boys were smiling for the first time in their period of grief. Zack especially was happy at the fact that Milo didn't have to lose his adoptive Mortal father to sickness. And speaking of sickness… Something suddenly popped up in Zack's mind and he looked at Milo in wonder. "You said that your dad got better," Milo nodded in reply. "How did that happen?" The boy blinked in surprise at Zack's question, and then he gasped in seeing where Zack was heading for.

"I used my magic on him," Milo whispered as he looked down at his hands. "I didn't know I had this ability until I met Melissa and I was able to heal a cut on her hand along with a scrape on my leg. And I didn't even realize what was happening when dad held me on his chest as a kid. I just started glowing in this pink light and after that, dad just started breathing again," His brown eyes filled with nostalgia. "He was okay and back on his feet. And all because I healed him..."

His voice drawled at the end of that sentence until for a brief moment, he and Zack were staring at each other with looks of realization.

"That's it..." Zack muttered in feeling something come to mind. Milo let out a 'huh?' and was about to question Zack. But before he knew, his friendsuddenly grinned and he stood up, snapping his fingers as he did. "Why didn't we think of this before?! Lord Orton can be saved after all!"

Milo looked shocked. "He can?" He scratched his head. "But how? You heard what that winged man said earlier. Uncle Orton's poison is incurable..." He pointed out the last sentence in a quiet tone.

Zack frowned at this but he wasn't quite finished yet. "Well he's right over there, Milo. They can't cure Lord Orton," His dark eyes filled with hope and he smiled at Milo. "But they didn't know about your healing ability right? If they weren't able to cure him themselves, then maybe _you_ can! You can save Lord Orton with your magic!"

Milo blinked in surprise as he let the words sink in. Part of him felt that Zack is right in a way. He's used his magic to save and repair many lives and plenty of destruction. Maybe he can help his uncle. He frowned and another throught charged this down and Milo suddenly felt a twinge of doubt upon realizing one detail. Orton is an Anacardian Guardian, a _very_ different person from the Mortals he's used to heal.

"I don't know if I can do this Zack," Milo murmured and he pulled Diogee closer. Zack's face fell and he looked at Milo in concern. "Uncle Orton's illness isn't like my dad's or the ones of other people I've healed... What if my magic's too weak and I can't save him? This is one of the great Guardians I'm about to use my magic on, Zack! We don't know what will happen," The boy averted his gaze and Zack looked saddened.

"Okay, so neither of us are sure that this is genuinely going to work," Zack's expression faltered a bit at this and then it grew determined. He placed a hand on Milo's shoulder. "But isn't it a good thing that we aren't? We don't know if the results will be bad, but we also don't know if the results will be good! Either one of them could happen but we don't know exactly which!"

His dark eyes locked with Milo's and his expression softened. "Lord Orton is dying in that room as we speak and he really needs your help. And you saw how upset Melissa is while she's crying for him earlier." His hands gently held Milo's. "So you have to try. Try to help your uncle, Milo. Do it for Melissa, the Guardians and ourselves,"

Zack's encouraging words worked in igniting a flame in Milo's heart and that flame grew bigger as it represented the growing desire to heal his uncle. "I'm not gonna let Orton die while Melissa's around," Milo sounded firm and determined.

Zack felt his heart swell with gladness for he had managed to talk Milo through. "That's the spirit buddy," Milo smiled hopefully and Zack glanced at the door, frowning. "But I think we're gonna have to wait till Melissa comes back or something,"

The two stared at the door and Milo managed to catch what Zack meant. If he was going to heal his uncle, he's going to have to wait until Orton's room is unguarded and until Melissa is back here with them. Hopefully it wouldn't take much longer. The boys sat in overwhelmed silence as they waited for the good time to carry out their plan.


	37. Magic Heals All Wounds

It wasn't until a couple hours later did Melissa finally return to Vinnie's room in grieving and self-loathing silence. Then another for her to fall in an uneasy sleep. Even in her sleep, Melissa continued to weep silently and this urged the other two in the room to sneak out and get the job done quicker. Milo and Zack snuck their way quietly into Orton's room where the man still laid in the poisoned coma.

Zack flinched at the forming crimson and wine colored stain forming through Orton's bandages. He still couldn't believe that a _Guardian_ could die like this...

"That winged healer was right. The bandages do need changing every now and then," Milo gave him a sullen look. "The venom must be really that deadly. Even the medicine can't help much," The pink clad boy held an arm out in referring to the bin at the side of Orton's dressing table.

The bin contained the very soiled flowers and bandages Azrael had disposed and the huge amount of them made the boys look away in sheer discomfort. Is the illness really _that_ strong? Apparently so. No wonder Orton had collapsed. And the fact that he went through being clawed by the horrible Block just to protect his little girl…

Milo swallowed down his fear and forced a firm expression. "Let's do this,"

Zack gave Milo an affirmative nod at that statement and the latter breathed deeply, raising his hands in concentration. The fair skinned hands carefully pressed right on the bleeding spot of the bandage and they began to glow in the familiar burgundy pink light; The unique colored light caught Zack off guard from focusing on the door.

The pink glowing slowly started to creep up Milo's arms before it enveloped his entire body. The glowing grew stronger at this and Zack was in incredible awe. He could stare at Milo in this state forever - He may have heard of Milo doing this, but he never quite imagined it to be this beautiful to look at. His dark hickory eyes never left Milo...

Unfortunately the lovely sight did not long however for something suddenly started to happen. It worried Zack as he saw an incoming change.

The glowing started going on and off and Milo was noticeably frowning through shut eyes. With one last glow, Milo gasped as a wave of sudden discomfort coursed through him and he was nearly thrown back by an unknown force, coming from Orton's wounds; The dark magic that laced Block's poison.

With a surprised yelp, Zack is swift enough to catch Milo just as he toppled backwards, his brown eyes wide in utter confusion and fixated on his uncle. "W-What was that?"

The dandelion clad boy was given no response, until Milo slowly turned to face him with a dreaded look. His worry immediately disappeared at the look on Milo's face. "Milo what happened? Is there something wrong?"

He held Milo's shoulder as the boy was flinching, returning his gaze to Orton. Milo was overcome with despair and sadness as he was forced to tell Zack of his failure.

"My magic couldn't get through to him," Milo's voice was barely a whisper and Zack could sense the dread, his forehead creased into a concerned frown. Milo couldn't bear to look at him as he continued. "I don't know what happened, but for a moment my hands managed to start glowing once I touched Orton's injuries. But then there was this feeling.. I can't tell what it was, but it's like I'm trying to force to magnets to stick at the same poles! Then I was pushed back…"

Zack stayed in thoughtful silence as Milo broke down into his hands. "I can't cure him. Everyone is gonna lose Orton because I can't save him… I let them all down! I let Melissa down!"

His friend still didn't respond. Hearing these hopeless words coming from Milo, the most excitable of the young Guardian duo, shattered Zack to bits. _That's not true._ He wanted to say to Milo. But then he decided against it for he knew it was pointless. Milo had already sunk into a pit of grief and self disappointment and those three words aren't so useful right now.

His solemn eyes cast upon Orton in downed silence. Even with Milo's magic, there appeared to be no sign of improvement… _Or is there?_ Zack frowned at this thought as he froze in spotting something.

Gingerly approaching Orton, he took a closer look at the unconscious Guardian and he mentally gasped at how Tanner Orton looked compared to before Milo touched him.

The man was still pale of course, but Zack could see that a very slight tone of what was his original skin color has returned. And to further support this, the stain on Orton's bandage appeared to have shrunk. Albeit only very slightly, it was noticeably smaller than before.

Zack's eyes widened with realization. "Milo, your magic! Look at Lord Orton!"

The said boy weakly lifted his head to Zack's instructions. At a second's glimpse, the man still looked unchanged. But the longer he looked, Milo started spotting what Zack had seen and his heart swelled with surprise. He whispered slightly as his hand gingerly brushed Orton's hand; The very slight warmth of the skin making Milo pull back. "Did I heal him?"

"Well I guess it's only a little bit," Zack sadly admitted before squeezing Milo's shoulder in assurance, a determined look on his face. "But look on the bright side! Even if it's not to the fullest you still managed to heal him somehow! This alone just proves it - Your magic can and will save Lord Orton!"

At this, Milo felt a twinge of hope rise yet again; Only for uncertainty to weigh it down. "I don't know Zack. Usually I was able to heal at one go. But this time I'm not sure how much it'll take out of me to help my uncle,"

Zack shrugged. "Maybe you just needed a little push?" He suggested. "Orton is a magical being after all and he's _far_ different from Mr Murphy, who is an ordinary man."

Milo slightly gaped at this realization and his gaze refocused on Orton. Zack's right. Orton if compared with his dear father figure Martin, it's practically an ultra-rare phoenix against a common sparrow; The latter being far easier to nurse back to health than a firebird that takes up a lot more care.

The brown haired boy breathed slowly with his eyes never leaving his unconscious Anacardian uncle. _I hope you're fighting too. Melissa needs you uncle Orton._ He prayed in his mind and he exhaled. _In her own way that is._

With that, the boy's hands reluctantly hovered above Orton's wounds once more. Milo glanced over his shoulder at Zack's way.

His friend's expression didn't falter and he continued to smile encouragingly at his friend with a nod. "You can do this Milo. And don't worry, I got your back" Zack went closer to Milo from behind and his hand is on the boy's shoulder to support the last sentence.

Milo flashed him a thankful look before returning to Orton. Repeating the same action as the first time, Milo closed his eyes in concentration as he tried his best to put his full strength into his magic. At the effort, Milo was instantly engulfed in pink aura and Zack could see the light pulsate at his hands while the other boy worked on channeling his magic through Orton's body.

It had nearly been a fairly long and steady while since Milo started again and so far it's still the same.. Until Zack spotted the one signal that meant Milo's being repelled by the venom inside Orton's system. The entire glow surrounding Milo's body started to blink and Zack knew that Milo will be thrown back yet a second time. He planted his feet firmly to the ground as he braced Milo.

The latter's eyes widened in surprise at Zack's action and it was with that second long distraction did Milo instantly feel the opposing force greatly repelling him. He quickly tried to counter it with his own magic and strengthening it further, in order to push the dark magic back. The opposing remained strong and Milo could feel his feet drag across the floor as he was being blown back.

Zack stopped the force from pushing his best friend back and with Milo in his hold, firmly kept him steady as he fought against the venom. Despite his intense situation, Milo could still feel the warmth of Zack's persistent encouragement and this feeling made his power strengthen.

With an overwhelmed cry, Milo's eyes blinked open; Pale pink flashes as the burgundy glow of Milo's body intensified and it lit up the entire room.

He could feel his magic overpowering the venom. Milo grunted in determined effort and he kept pushing further, with Zack continuing to hold him soon, Milo was able to keep his hands planted on the side of Orton's chest with the repelling force slowly but gradually getting weaker while Milo only remained stronger.

The longer this went on, Milo's head started to spin. But it was with a good effect. The pink glowing soon started to subside and the pale burgundy color shrunk its way through Milo's body then back to his hands; Sinking into Orton's chest. In sheer fatigue from exerting his full strength into the magic, Milo gave one last squeak of exhaustion before falling into Zack's arms.

The darker toned boy held his downed friend close with his eyes on Orton's bandage. The burgundy aura of Milo still lingered there, but it was shrinking. Eating away the wine colored stain of poison before it channeled through the entire Guardian.

Zack internally sighed with relief when the man's skin was restored back to its original, healthy tan and Orton was breathing normally. He immediately knew that the Guardian is no longer ill and is here to stay; And it was all thanks to Milo.

"You did it Milo. You did it." He whispered to the sleeping boy in his arms. Milo did not respond, but Zack didn't mind. His friend clearly deserved to rest after exerting all his power to save the dying Orton. But sadly, that doesn't excuse the fact that the both of them snuck into Orton's room without permission. Therefore, they cannot be seen and Zack managed to find refuge under Orton's bed.

Beside him, Milo continued to sleep on, until Zack too started to sink into a slumber; A tired heap of two boys lying under Orton's bed. Only time can tell how long they'll have to be there. But even so, at least a life has been saved that dire night and that alone enabled Zack to rest easily with Milo right next to him.

Hours later inside Vinnie's room, Melissa started to stir for she had felt the rays of sunrise enter through the windows. She sleepily blinked her eyes open and stretched slightly with a groan. To say she had slept easy easy an understatement.

Part of her is still wrecked with grief from seeing Orton before bed last night and she found it difficult to wake up to the daylight. She forced herself to do so however. It'll be very impolite to sleep in at a Palace belonging to Royalty…

And speaking of sleeping in, Melissa remembered the certain duo in the room and she turned to glance at the spot beside her, only to be rendered surprised in realizing she's alone; Diogee still remained, although he's asleep still on Vinnie's couch. But other than him, Zack and Milo are absent and it left Melissa wondering. Did they wake up earlier than her?

The girl frowned in wonder as she slowly slid down and off the large bed. When she did, a soft knocking on the door sounded and it was followed by the click of the doorknob for someone had entered; The familiar tall Guardian clad in green. "Uncle Balthazar,"

Melissa greeted the Elder who smiled kindly at her through his sadness. "Good morning Melissa," He floated over to his niece's side. "Did you sleep well?" The redhead girl exhaled slowly. "I'm not exactly sure if 'well' is a good word to describe it," She winced in realizing she might have sounded rude. "Sorry."

The elder remained soft still. "It's alright Melissa. I don't blame you one bit. Last night certainly wasn't an easy one for all of us and I certainly wasn't able to sleep a wink myself..."

His voice drawled at the last word when he noticed the absence of two in the room. He frowned. "That's odd," He turned to Melissa. "Where are the boys?"

Melissa shrugged in response, an equally questioning look on her face. "I just found them missing when I woke up. I thought they might have woken up earlier or something," She frowned. "But I don't know why they didn't tell me though. We always waited for each other to wake up before going anywhere,"

The adult momentarily looked at the open door behind him with a concerned look. "Perhaps Vinnie and the others must have seen them. I only pray that those two don't get lost - Our Palace is far bigger than it looks!" He gave a sheepish shrug. "What with all of the servants, Palace workers and all that along with us Guardians living here."

Melissa grimaced slightly. "Now you tell me. I saw that this place had like more than a dozen rooms!"

The two briefly laughed about it for a brief moment and then the silence of seriousness sunk in once more. Melissa remembered Orton and her heart sank. "How is he?"

Her murmur wasn't unheard by Balthazar and he looked saddened as the situation was brought up. "I was planning to go check on him actually. A healer will be coming back to work on him but until then, it's up to us to take care of your father,"

Balthazar sighed and stared down at the floor. Feeling sympathetic for her uncle, Melissa gave him a squeeze, smiling as Balthazar gazed at her softly with a gentle caress at her hair. "Why don't you make a head start to his room and stay with him for a bit? I'm sure Orton would love that very much - Also I had to go and fetch something while you're with him. Will that be alright with you?"

It didn't take long for Melissa to agree and soon, she was being escorted down the corridors for Orton's room.

Once they're not far from the room, Melissa was given a quick directions guide by the uncle and Balthazar left her the rest while he goes to do his task, promising to meet up with Melissa again in a bit after getting some wet towels and bandages for Orton.

During that, Balthazar had been worrying about Milo and Zack's whereabouts and mentally noted to himself to find those two later. But then in his worry, little did the Guardian know that the boys are someplace where he'd least expect them to be…

The footsteps approaching Orton's room started to increase steadily in volume and Zack heard it all from under the bed. His heart started to race and he gulped. His body stiffened to be as still as a rock and he kept the sleeping Milo pressed down and closer to him as to ensure the both of them don't get found out.

In his slight panic, Zack didn't notice that his friend is slowly staring to wake and he started to stir. Milo groaned and he felt everything's gone 'tighter' than before. Dread started to creep up his spine and he had acknowledged the mattress containing Orton above them heavily pressed down upon him and Zack, keeping them both to the ground.

Having been raised a Murphy, tight spaces are _not_ Milo's thing; Especially when he's a kid who's grown so used to reacting quickly to things…

"W-Where are we?!" Milo whispered out in a shaky tone that came out a bit too loud.

Zack gasped at his direction and quickly clasped his hand over Milo's mouth with a hasty 'Shhh' to quieten him down. "Milo please! Keep it down you'll give us away!" Zack tried to plead with the boy - But it went on deaf ears and the action of clamping over Milo's mouth caused him to yelp in terror. Apparently Zack wasn't aware of how fearful of restraint Milo is.

The dandelion clad boy could only give a gasp of fear as he was accidentally knocked aside when the Milo reared up, hitting the mattress hard; The boys failed to hear the groaning coming from above them as one tried to keep the other calm...


	38. New Bonds

The door slowly clicked open and Melissa was the first to enter. The moment she did, she stepped in just in time to hear a tired groaning from her biological Anacardian parent and she stiffened, eyes wide with shock. That groan couldn't possibly come from anyone else if not the one in front of her.

"Lord Orton?" The redhead slowly approached the Guardian, who already began to stir, as if he had sensed her incoming presence. She felt her pulse racing and her steps were robotic as she edged forward.

Still lying in bed, Orton slowly breathed in the first deep breath he's had in a long time. Filling his lungs with the crisp air of morning, it felt like heaven. The feeling coursed through his entire body and Orton was surprised to find himself completely free from the agony Block inflicted on him - He didn't even feel the pain from his wounds and it's as if he never had them to begin with!

He tiredly opened his eyes to find himself looking right into a pair of very familiar light blue pools.

"…Melissa," Orton managed to croak out, his throat completely parched from having not drunk anything for hours straight. The younger girl sitting by him was shaking in utter astonishment as she wondered if she was dreaming or not. The adult's heart began to swell with great love at complete recognition of his little girl - He slowly held his arm out towards her.

Melissa felt her father's arm invitingly pull her close to him and the action made her lose it. She let out a muffled squeak and she was pressed against Orton's wood-scented nightshirt. In the hug, she felt every hint of love coming from the tired Guardian and she felt terrible.

How could he possibly be loving her still despite after all that's happened? Balthazar couldn't be more right when he said Orton loved her to the brim. She did not deserve such devotion… She never did.

Shaking her head slightly, Melissa pulled away, her teary eyes screwed shut as she sobbed silently and moved away; Standing back up a short distance away from the bed. "Melissa?" My young flower - Is there something upsetting you?" Orton tried to reach out to her; Seeing his little girl in this state saddened him greatly. "Please talk to me Melissa,"

Despite his tone sounding tired still after a whole night of being in a coma, Melissa could sense the concern in her biological father's voice. It really shattered her heart just seeing how he _still_ had the heart to care. The silence she gave worried the parent greater. Orton was about to go to her himself only for the girl to finally spoke up in the form of inaudible muttering.

The man looked confused. "What was that darling?" The question while not quite sensible, caused concern to erupt further within Orton and he frowned in worry. But nothing could have prepared him for what his child said next.

The soft yet consoling expression remained on Orton and this made Melissa crumble. She was already breaking down and backing away from him. "I can't understand…" She whispered and her voice rose at the next sentence. "I just can't understand - _Why_ did you have to be so kind, Lord Orton? And how could you still care about me when I was so selfish?!"

Melissa's emotions have reached a breaking point. She could no longer control the words that came out of her mouth; The feelings she had been bottling up ever since her time in the Mortal World. "Just look at yourself and look at me! For all my life I never gave you a chance! I never wanted to come here and I always thought you abandoned me! I only knew I was so wrong when it was too late."

She sobbed and wiped hard at her eyes. "But even after all the times I thought badly of you, you still never stopped caring about me! You even put yourself to death twice just for me and what did you get from me for thanks? Nothing! Just nothing! Until I knew and remembered everything so late by the time you were dying..."

She shakily inhaled between sobs and she collapsed to her knees; Her face buried in her hands.

"At least Milo actually kept believing in you and Lord Balthazar. Even if he knew he shouldn't be outside of Anacardia he still has the heart to want to reconnect with you all. I didn't until he and Zack persuaded me." She shakily stood up, her head lowered and her tears continued to fall. "You don't deserve me, Orton. You deserve a _much_ better daughter. One that will actually try to reconnect with you at her own desire rather than being talked into it by another. Then you wouldn't be so ashamed of her."

She sobbed and slowly turned to her back is facing the silent Time Guardian. "You can go kick me back in the Mortal World and replace me if you want. I'm not stopping you - At least Anacardia will be less of one, _useless_ Guardian who didn't even grow to like her heritage...!"

Melissa didn't finish her sentence for a gentle but firm hand grasped her shoulder and she was turned to face the visibly stricken Orton. Just hearing such words pour from his daughter's mouth is enough to completely break the man's heart and make him get out of the bed to go comfort her - The tears streaming down his face being clear evidence.

With a slow inhale, Orton gently tipped the distressed Melissa's chin up so they're both locking gazes.

"You are _not_ a worthless Guardian. Or a girl that I'd ever be ashamed to call my daughter and there is no force in this world that can prove otherwise." Orton said each word slowly but firmly, sincerely meaning every bit. "My little girl, I love you so much I can _never_ let anything bad happen to a precious thing like yourself. You are my _baby,_ my own flesh and blood borne by the Queen's power. You mean so much to me Melissa. I refuse to let you think otherwise..."

The Guardian closed his eyes and sighed. His hand gently cupped Melissa's cheek and the girl could see total sadness in Orton's eyes.

"And another, you mustn't blame yourself for feeling such negativity either, my love." Orton's thumb brushed away Melissa's tears. "You're still and only a child, barely an adult. You are merely feeling what anyone at your age could have felt when they find themselves far away from family. There is nobody in this world who can control or choose what you should feel except yourself and _you_ have the right to feel upset over this."

He lowered his head and the Two touched foreheads. "That and.. Part of this is truly _my_ fault too. I was foolish to think that having the both of us outside at such a delicate time of night is harmless - None of that mishap with Block would have happened if I had just been more sensible!"

The man shook with sobs and he hugged Melissa tighter; The girl gasping in heartbreak seeing her father like this. She hugged him back in attempt to comfort him. "I'm so sorry. Sorry that you had to go through all that trouble.. You must have been so lonely in the Mortal World when I threw you there. You.. You were so confused. You didn't know what was going on. But even when you could have hated me forever, you still came.. "

Melissa shook her head slightly and sighed. "Well that wasn't at my own will." She muttered. "I told you. I needed Milo just to talk me into coming to Anacardia." She looked very ashamed. "Kids who really care about their parents should.. Well.. They'd do _exactly_ what Milo did! Come here at their own initiative and be happy because they're going to see you again!"

The girl sobbed before continuing. "Milo was so positive about this whole journey. He never thought he was abandoned by you guys like I did." She hiccuped slightly and turned away. "I should've been more like him; Believing in the bright side of you and be happy to go back home."

"Melissa," Orton breathed and was about to talk to her; Only for a sudden rustling under the bed to catch his attention.

Before he could say, a brown haired boy clad in burgundy was quick to get out and the first thing he did was hug Melissa tightly, much to the girl's utter surprise. To add on to that, Zack too followed after Milo and Melissa realized that both her missing friends are right here.

Melissa could have questioned them on why they're here, but Milo looked at her seriously with his hands still on her shoulders after pulling away from the brief hug.

"You couldn't be more wrong when you said you have to be like me Melissa! You can't compare yourself with me over this!" The boy's tone was firm much to the surprise of Melissa and even Zack, who never heard him use this tone before; Orton continued to watch his nephew quietly as the kid continued. "You heard what uncle Orton said! Nobody can choose what you should feel and you have the right to feel upset or not when you ended up in the Mortal World like I did!"

Melissa stood in dazed silence and she sighed. "That's the thing Milo. I chose to be upset while you didn't and look where it's got me." She teared up and slowly gazed at Orton, who looked back softly at her. "It made me think badly of the one person who loved me so much that he's willing to get killed protecting me!"

Milo frowned at remembering something and he inhaled. "I suppose that's true. I won't argue with that Melissa." His brown eyes hardened. "But you know what? Just because I seem so happy and excited about reuniting with Papa, doesn't mean that I had my own doubts at some point too!"

This made his friend's eyes widen with surprise and Milo continued. "Melissa, you remember that time at the cliff right? When we saw that figure? That was not Papa. It was that King Block guy - The man who tried to attack you when Orton got in the way! I never told you and Zack this yet, but you don't know what he did to me after I confronted him!"

The boy paused to try to compose himself in readying to talk about the painful memory.

"It all happened right after I confronted King Block thinking it was Papa back then. He didn't do much at first, but he showed me Papa destroying the Mt Laurel plains as that giant monster." His friends gasped in horror and Orton looked furious at what his friend-now-turned-foe had done to his nephew. "He said to me all sorts of things like how Papa was a bad Guardian who fell to the dark side because he was grieving and all and… And I _believed_ him!"

The burgundy clad boy was crying with immense grief and upset. Melissa especially looked so shocked, and upset at what the monstrous man had done to her friend. But what shocked her the most was the fact that Milo actually believed Balthazar was bad at that point - She never expected that to happen at all. Milo continued to look at her through his tears.

"I feel so awful about it. I was so desperate to see Papa again but that monster was all I was given to see that first time - Even if it's only for a while I actually believed that Block was right! That Papa was an evil monster who's dead set on destruction I didn't think twice!" Milo inhaled shakily and he momentarily thought of telling them the encounter with the Queen and Lord Mendel but decided otherwise; Thinking its best for another time.

His voice grew softer and he gazed at Melissa. "You see Melissa? You're not the only one who's feeling at the betrayal side here. Even if it took something drastic, I managed to feel exactly what you felt towards uncle Orton until someone else proved me otherwise! It hurt me so much when that had happened.. I feel so ashamed."

Melissa remained quiet in letting all this sink in. Until Zack finally took the chance to say a couple comforting things himself. He held the shoulders of both Milo and Melissa.

"You two may have been the only two Anacardians to ever grow up on earth, but that doesn't mean you two have to be exactly alike! Out of this world of not, every person out there is unique. They feel things in their own way and they respond to things in their own way." Zack brought up warmly and he hugged the two close while gazing at Melissa. "You don't have to view this journey like Milo does, Melissa. You had more doubts than he did, but that's okay! Everyone feels differently towards certain things after all,"

Lowering her hands from her mouth, Melissa realized the truth in Zack's words and part of the cloud wavering over her had dissipated. Seeing that she's slightly cheered up, Milo began to smile and he nuzzled his friend's shoulder.

"Look on the bright side Melissa. We both have thought badly of our parents then," Milo shrugged slightly and his smile turned brighter at what he said next. "But we both know better now don't we? I found that Papa was a true, Anacardian Guardian and you learnt that uncle Orton never really abandoned you! It's true we had our negative doubts about them but that was in the past! We're both here, with the truth about our real family in our heads and we could put that to use in our future!"

At this, Zack nodded in agreement. "Exactly! And you two still have your dads and not to mention a lot of time to make up for the thirteen years without each other. Don't dwell on what's happened in the past and instead, focus on what you have today! Now's a good time for you to start over and just start all over,"

With that being said, the boys ushered Melissa forward to Orton who knelt with open arms; Waiting to welcome his daughter.

At this, Melissa broke down immediately. But instead of crying to herself, she went dashing for Orton's embrace and she was an emotional wreck, burying herself into her father's nightshirt. "I'm so sorry for everything… " Her voice was muffled inbetween sobs and being buried in her father's chest. "I love you daddy!"

The words touched Orton to the core and he hugged Melissa tighter, crying a bit himself. "I love you too, my young flower." He gently pulled her away so he could kiss her forehead, before letting her hug him again.

Milo and Zack kept smiling, feeling happy for their friend and Milo especially was beaming with twice the joy; Naturally for in saving Orton with his magic, he had given both the father and daughter a chance to reconcile with one another. He couldn't have been more happier and Zack felt very glad just seeing his two friends back with their true family at last.

The next few minutes that passed consisted of just emotional calm as Melissa and Orton relished in each other's presence with Zack and Milo watching happily. It lasted until a knocking on the door sounded and the doorknob clicked open. Curious like her friends, Melissa briefly left the sanctuary in Orton's arms to join Milo and Zack, whose eyes were fixed on the door...

"Melissa? Are you in there?" Balthazar's question sounded from behind the wood and the door fully opened.

The eldest Guardian was carrying a basin full of towels and bandages in one arm and behind him were the other three Guardians, who were following suit. When they entered, the eldest smiled upon seeing Melissa first. But then he froze slightly when he saw the others with her; Milo, Zack and…

Balthazar gasped in seeing the taller one behind the children. Awake. And standing up like he was never sick at all.

The other Guardians stood in silence and Balthazar literally dropped the objects in his arm; The splashing of its contents ignored. The eldest blinked multiple times in his disbelief while Brick and Savannah didn't move a muscle in their shock. Vinnie however was the first to move and he ran forward with tears in his eyes. Orton grinned at his second elder brother and they both shared a tight embrace.

"Oh my stars I can't believe it - Orton you look so... It's a _miracle!"_ Cried the smaller adult as he kept sobbing inbetween his words. Orton continued to smile brightly through his tears and he looked up to glance at his other siblings. Savannah was next to run for a hug with her brother with Brick following after getting rid of the 'sweat in his eyes'.

Balthazar however took his time as he slowly made his way. His lips were quivering and his arctic eyes glistened with threatening tears as he gazed at his youngest brother. The others turned to look at him and Orton, never taking his eyes off of Balthazar, pulled away from his siblings to go up and hug the eldest Guardian himself.

The feeling of warm arms around him is enough to convince Balthazar thoroughly and he burst into tears as he hugged Orton back. "I was scared thinking that Block had killed you," Balthazar whispered and he choked in a sob. "You were so ill even Azrael couldn't help…" He was unable to finish for he broke down once more, weeping into Orton's shoulder.

The younger brother sighed at the mention of his own near fate and he kept rubbing his elder's back. "Well you wouldn't have to worry about me dying anytime now. What matters now is that I'm still here..." Orton found himself crumbling at that sentence as he remembered. He should have been dead by now. But yet some miracle had happened and he's completely okay. How did that happen?

The Guardians all took a turn hugging Orton one last time before the young ones in the room are finally acknowledged. Balthazar lowered a brow at the two boys. "I was wondering where the two of you had went. Melissa woke up to find herself alone and you two aren't around. Care to explain why?"

At this, all four Guardians who have entered focused on Milo and Zack with crossed arms or tapping feet, awaiting an explanation. For earlier, Balthazar had informed the others on the boys' absence and not to mention, had a short search party done fearing that they have gotten lost in the Palace grounds. Melissa and Orton too joined in as well, wondering why they were here and under Orton's bed in the first place.

Milo looked shy and was recoiling under all the staring, unsure of what to say. But luckily for him, Zack was somewhat ready with the explanation. The dandelion clad boy chuckled slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a pretty weird story actually, but you see, me and Milo were…"

Zack explained on, starting with awkward phrasing but then eventually speaking confidently and not missing a single detail; Milo's occasional add-ons and exclamations made the thing more funny to hear though, and Zack finally managed to finish.

For a brief moment, all five adults and Melissa were rendered silent by the story until the cloud of silence lifted, revealing the smiles and looks of awe on most of them.

Balthazar on the other hand had snapped to parent mode after hearing that Milo's fainted and is fussing over him pronto. The boy didn't seem to mind, but he didn't want his father fretting over him too much. "Papa I'm fine! Look at me I'm fine!" Milo tried to assure the worried parent but Balthazar was having none of it.

Once he's felt that Milo is indeed alright to him, Balthazar sighed and looked at his son apologetically. "I'm sorry for that, my boy. But I can't take chances. You overused your magic and that's a thing to be worried about,"

Milo tilted his head innocently and Balthazar lowered himself to look at his son; His eyes brimmed with tears still. "Still you managed to do something great beyond words. You saved your uncle Orton from an illness that was so deadly, for centuries nobody was ever able to heal the affected..." Whispered the Elder as he gently stroked Milo's cheek. "The Queen was right - You really did grow up to be a strong, and a wonderfully kind boy," He hugged Milo lovingly which was returned by the latter.

The boy continued to smile at the praise and he sighed wistfully. "Well I couldn't have done that if it weren't for Zack." He said, much to the surprise of the latter. Milo turned to look at him over his shoulder, his tender brown eyes lovingly gazing at his friend. "I wasn't able to heal uncle Orton at first. I wasn't strong enough and I almost gave up. But Zack kept me going. He had my back throughout the whole thing!"

Zack looked touched to the core and he became surprised yet again when Melissa joined in. She continued to hold onto Orton's arm as she spoke to the elders.

"Zack is the greatest kid Milo and I have ever met. He came and brought us a far distance. Literally - Every time Milo and I were at our weakest points, it was Zack who helped us back to our feet." Milo went up to join Melissa as they both wrapped an arm each around Zack. "He's a good kid, and a great friend that we could always count on."

"So if anything, Zack deserves all the credit. Melissa and I, we wouldn't have gotten this far it it weren't for him!" Milo added cheerfully and he hugged Zack.

"You didn't have to be so sentimental you two." The older boy blinked away his tears as he stood overwhelmed. Melissa and Milo saw so much in him, it made his heart swell realizing that he's meant so much to them now.

Even though all he did was little acts of kindness and consolation all the while taking them on the journey back home, the young Guardians took it to heart and this made Zack tear up; Milo and Melissa being quick to hug him in comforting.

"We're not being sentimental Zack. We're just being honest!" Melissa chuckled and Milo nuzzled the side of Zack's face before hugging him. "Thank you for sticking with us Zack. You're the _greatest_ friend we've ever had," Whispered the boy.

Shaking with tears, Zack finally broke down and he threw his arms around Milo and Melissa; His new and true friends.


	39. Gratitude

**_(one week later)_**

Zack continued to shuffle nervously in his place as he stood watching the crowd of Anacardians excitedly chat amongst themselves in awaiting the ceremony. They all looked so excited, Zack could see why. Ever since Milo and Melissa have been returned to the Guardian family, a reunion ceremony was immediately planned to occur after Orton's period of recovery and the kids catch on with at least some of the Anacardian ways in preparation for the ceremony.

"I still can't believe they had to include me in everything," Zack murmured to nobody in particular. "I'm not as special compared to them but yet they still treat me like I'm one of them," He looked down at his borrowed formal attire with a sigh. Unknown to him, somebody had picked up on his lament.

"Well you did help Melissa and Milo get back home. If you ask me I think that's already a pretty big deal for their parents,"

Blinking at the voice, Zack turned to find a certain Anacardian male with pale yellow and blue formal clothing and sunglasses. Elliot chuckled lightly and shrugged. "Kid I hate to say this but you're underestimating your charity act there. Melissa and Milo have been gone for thirteen years! You reunited them with their dads when they were in too much grief to go find them themselves - You know?"

Zack stared at him curiously as Elliot sighed wistfully, looking out onto the well decorated podium ground where it will later be occupied by the Guardians and possibly even more Royal deities. "Our Guardians never had to have help from a Mortal before. Especially not one as young as you. Kids usually don't do these sort of travelling thing and some don't even last for as long as you did!" He tilted his head at Zack. "It's a wonder you weren't scared when joining your friends on this difficult journey. I swear if I were in your place I doubt I'd survive!"

The younger boy averted his gaze. Elliot had brought up a crucial point - Bringing Milo and Melissa back to Mt Laurel is indeed a big deal for the Guardians, especially Balthazar and Orton. And thirteen years, now that Zack thought about it, is a long time. His friends are now teenagers and they grew to that age with foster families right when they should be growing up with the Guardians. It's fortunate that Milo grew up sweet and ready to accept his heritage. And Melissa too although it came a bit later.

Most teenagers like Zack would be bitter like Melissa briefly was and they'd never want to come home. And the fact that the two had spent most of their lives growing up with Mortal parents...

The Guardians are really lucky the two didn't wind up like that. If so, Zack couldn't imagine how it'll turn out if his closest friends ignored their heritages leaving their fathers to crumble in never-ending grief. A lot of hearts would have remained broken. Melissa and Milo would have missed a very big future. These thoughts fueled Zack more in admiring his task. It's a good thing he brought his friends home, back to where they belongs.

He frowned slightly at the mention of Home and sighed. Speaking of which, he has his own home to return to as well. It had almost been a whole week; Marcus and Eileen would be worried sick about their eldest and Lisa and Lance would be missing their big brother. Zack wondered if the Guardians would know how to send him back home…

The blaring of trumpets startled Zack from his thoughts and Elliot was on his feet standing near Zack as the signal reached everyone else. Anacardians in all ages and sizes poured in from every direction. Some flew, some ran. A plump woman with brown hair came up to them and Elliot was smiling. The woman was bumbling happily and Zack immediately knew she was a cheery personality. He also noticed how Elliot's beaming with extra happiness towards the woman.

"Oh Elliot I saw the Guardians heading this way and look! Lord Vinnie's given us the front row! Isn't that sweet of him?" The woman stopped before Elliot and she saw Zack, giving him a grin. "Oh hello there! You must be that Mortal boy Elliot has told me about! Aren't you adorable?" She crooned lovingly and Zack turned to Elliot with a look of questioning.

"This is my mom, Zack." The young adult smiled sheepishly and went to the woman's side. The woman smiled sweetly at her son and pulled him close. "She and I go a long way back and we both have a lot of catching up to do." He turned to gaze at his mother before burying his face into her shoulder, whispering. "I still can't believe you're alive all this time mom.."

"Where did you find her?" Zack asked curiously. "I thought you said she was missing when you were a kid,"

Mrs Decker laughed heartily. "Oh I was missing alright. I was out at night after I put Elliot to bed and I got lost in the Minty Woods and then I accidentally wandered into the Black Forest!" Zack breathed sharply at this. In the past few days he had taken the time to learn about Anacardian history and he had learnt a bit about Block's people (who have now reformed) and their territory within the Black Forest. He felt dread rise. "Did any of the Gethens hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"Nonsense! The Gethens in those old times were as sweet as a plum!" Mrs Decker happily spoke. "I wandered and got myself lost in the farthest parts of Black Forest and it was there where I met a nice halfblood Gethen who let me reside in his home for a while!" Her expression then faltered. "He was a kind fellow. He was actually meaning to take me back home to Elliot after I took some time to study the Gethen race when the Gethen King caused war... I wound up having to stay isolated deep within the forest for my safety. As much as I badly wanted to go and be with my son again my halfblood friend refused to let me go, fearing that horrid Block will kill me."

She breathed shakily and Elliot was quick to hug her tightly, whispering words of assurance. "As long as you're alive and safe, I'm already glad enough." The two shared an emotional hug in silence for a while before Elliot is quick to remember Zack. He looked at the boy with an inviting smile. "Why don't you sit with us? Mom and I have the front seat close wee eel 3eee, especially A we ex and I eto the Guardians!"

At this, Zack accepted the invitation with a smile. The trio flew to their places in front of the crowd and the blaring of trumpets sounded once more, coming from a formally dressed Anacardian. This time, the trumpet signalled everyone to stand and grow silent. Their heads turned over their shoulders to acknowledge the very special group of people behind them and they all bowed as the group made their way along a green carpeted path.

Zack couldn't help but smile shyly as Balthazar formally floated past him to stand in front. Following suit are Vinnie, Brick, Savannah and then Orton who's last. The boy knew his friends wouldn't appear with their elders just yet for this occasion. He looked back over his shoulder to spot some mutant pistachio guards standing and clearly protecting the two people Zack wanted to see.

His heart fluttered with excitement. And it started to race even more wildly when a chartreuse colored mist appeared in the center of the stage and a woman was formed. She was the most beautiful Zack had ever seen; A real goddess. Her hair glowed the same shade of green as the mist she was not too long ago and she stood at a height twice as tall as Balthazar.

The entire crowd, including the Guardians bowed their deepest for the Queen and Zack upon realizing he's late, quickly did so too in awkward shame. Queen Pistachia noticed it but paid no heed. Instead, she kept smiling at him and she set her focus on the five Elder Guardians. "Your highness,"

All five chorused with a bow or curtsy to the queen. The goddess beamed with happiness at her children, her azure gaze twinkling like sapphires when she turned back to the crowd. "My dearest people of Anacardia, it is indeed a great pleasure to see that all of you are here. The last week you had wasn't the most pleasant. All of you suffered. And some of you had fought for your loved ones through dire times."

The majority of men in the crowd gave wistful sighs at the memory of the war with the Gethens not too long ago; Some of the audiences who are of the latter race looking deeply ashamed and in regret. Balthazar looked down and briefly held his hand over his left eye, where he had seen that tiny hint of crimson while in front of the mirror. Dakota was gazing at Elliot knowingly and Brick and Savannah were protectively flanking Orton's sides and holding both his hands.

Zack looked over at where his friends were with the guards; Clearly they too are listening as well. Queen Pistachia continued with a sympathetic look.

"But despite all of the hardships, you still chose the bright path. You stayed strong, you kept forgiving. You gave the Gethens another chance. And for that I couldn't be more proud of you, my sons and my daughters." Her expression started to lift. "And with the great perseverance you displayed, you have all been awarded in ways that have bloomed from the seeds you planted yourselves. For one, my dear friend Tenebri's people have corrected their ways and wish to live in peace and harmony once again."

All eyes turned to look at the Gethen members in the audience; A small group of them, both good and reformed parties, watched from the very back and the Guardians recognized Drako. Following the redemption of Block's supporters and after a major cleanup of Anacardian grounds damaged from the war, the kindly halfblood Vampire-Gethen had been bestowed the crown and honor of ruling the Gethens considering Block's not going to return to them anytime soon. Beside him, Bradley and Amanda sat and were smiling as Heinz was dutifully beside their father - The second ruler of the Gethen tribe.

Like their Anacardian neighbours, they all bowed at Queen Pistachia's words in respect, clearly treating Queen Pistachia like she was their queen as well since she was so close to their former. The Anacardian crowd smiled happily at their former enemies and some can be seen hugging their Gethen friends. The Guardians all looked proud and accomplished. They wouldn't be worrying about Wars with the Gethens anytime soon.

The Queen continued on with her speech while Zack just sat in his anticipation to see Milo and Melissa. He could be seen bouncing slightly by the Guardians and they felt the same excitement. "Hey Kid calm down! Geez you're gonna cause an earthquake if you don't sit still," Vinnie joked in a whisper. "Milo and Melissa will come soon enough, don't worry,"

Zack shrugged meekly, a little embarrassed. "Sorry Lord Vinnie. I couldn't resist." He whispered back. "I'm minutes away from seeing my friends as part of you Guardians and..." He was unable to say for he was inhaling deeply from overwhelmed feelings. The adults chuckled amusingly. "Ah kids, an amusement to watch when on the verge of excitement," Balthazar mused much to the smiles on the rest.

Not long after, the Queen finally finished her speech and was now announcing the most awaited part; Calling out the names of two certain people and the Pistachion guards stood aside in formal poise. Everyone else held their breath. Zack was now bouncing nervously in place and all eyes of the crowd were excitedly eyeing behind them. Then loud applause and swoons of adoration sounded as two figures slowly made their way across the aisle.

Melissa and Milo walked side by side with each other and behind them, a few Anacardians clad in armor held up flags of orange and burgundy containing the signature crest of Anacardian race. The two looked absolutely stunning in their royal garb.

Milo wore a long white robe complete with a burgundy scarf and a few leaves behind his ear in similar fashion to the male Guardians while Melissa had a silky white dress with pink accents; A white flower was tucked behind her ear and her hair was tied into a single ponytail with a ribbon.

The two continued to walk with shy smiles until they stopped in front of the queen; Bowing before her and then going to stand beside their elders in the respective order from the First to Seventh Guardians respectively. They both smiled and waved at Zack who returned the gesture.

The ceremony continued on. During that, Queen Pistachia had actually called Zack out (much to his surprise) to stand front. From there, she showered him with completely praise. Before the entire Anacardian kingdom, Zack was branded one of Anacardia's bravest; Which shocked him greatly. He hadn't done anything heroic expect escort his friends. He cast the Guardians a look of protest. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Milo and Melissa smiled with sincerity as Balthazar rose a brow. "Now Zack. Mt Laurel may have had a lot of travellers going there but none of them are as young and persevering like yourself," The two young Guardians beside him nodded fiercely in agreement. "Teenagers travelling all the way to Mt Laurel by themselves? Zack you're brave enough to go with us there! Of course the queen would give you that title!"

The yellow clad boy smiled in touched feeling and he returned to focus on the Queen, who was just stepping down and she gazed at Zack momentarily. Her azure eyes sparkled with love and gratefulness as she gently ran her fingers across Zack's head. "Thank you for bringing back my son and daughter, Zack. Anacardia will forever be grateful for your bravery in crossing the land to bring your friends home."

Zack bowed politely. "And thank you for welcoming me here, your highness. I'll never forget yours and the Guardians' kindness." He paused and he glanced at Milo and Melissa before he smiled. "And I certainly won't forget my friends either."

Queen Pistachia nodded and smiled. "Well you're always welcome to come here whenever you wish, young Zack. I'll make sure to have things arranged with the Guardians so you can easily visit us." With that, she turned heel and disappeared down the aisle; Her form fading into the air and she was blown with the breeze in the form of pollen and flower petals. With the ceremony finished, the Anacardian and Gethen audiences too started to part but not without bowing to the remaining royalty and giving Zack their own praises and thanks.

Once the place is empty save for a few guards and the royal Guardian family and Zack themselves, the latter was confronted by the elder Guardians who are smiling at Zack. Balthazar lowered himself enough to place a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Well, now that the Queen and everybody else has shown their gratitude, may we now give you ours?"

The other Guardians behind him wore looks of agreeing and Zack turned red with a bit of shame. Wasn't he already given enough? "Y-You don't need to, your majesties! You've done a lot of stuff for me already!" Zack protested, clearly reluctant to accept yet another gift from the Royal deity family. "Look, you've given me food, a place to stay in and even clothing." He gestured to his current formal garb. "I don't need anything more from you!"

Despite Zack's protests, the Guardians continued to appear insistent and the boy shot Melissa and Milo, who are giggling amongst themselves, a pleading look. He whispered to them desperately. "Guys don't just stand there! Help me! Tell your dads that I'm totally fine! Plus I really need to get going before my parents worry.."

The two kids quietened down and gave their friend meek expressions followed by shrugs. "Well that's the thing Zack," Milo was grinning nervously at Zack as he gestured to the elder Guardians. "You see, Papa and the others are so grateful to you for bringing us home that they wanna at least reward you somehow before you go back home,"

Melissa nodded at Milo's words with a teasing look aimed for Zack. "Yep. So technically you're gonna to be stuck here unless you let them show their gratitude,"

"Oh man..." Zack had never felt so ashamed for ages after his time in Swamp Hamlet. He looked guiltily at the Guardians. "But you've given me plenty… Don't you think you've given me enough as it is? I mean you accommodated me with your luxury for a whole week!" The adult Guardians' faces grew softer and then Balthazar was drawing Milo close as did Orton with Melissa.

"Oh, any friend of our kids is considered family in our eyes. But Zack you don't understand - You are greatly underestimating the impact done upon us by your deed!" Balthazar glanced sadly at Milo and returned to Zack. "Out of all the people who could bring our children home it has to be you, a teenager! When it seriously should be us, the fathers, who'd do that rather than wallowing in our grief.. Do you get what I'm saying Zack?"

The dandelion clad boy frowned a bit. "But you two were grieving.. You couldn't have done something in your condition,"

The Guardian parents shook their heads in clear disagreement. "Still, we're the grownups here, young Zack. It's just unnatural for an adult to have to rely on children to get things done for them.." Orton slowly spoke. "You've gone on a hazardous journey from a village to a mountain! Who knows what could have happened!" At this, Zack gave a nod.

"I gotta admit, the journey is risky and terrifying as it is." Zack admitted. And then he smiled at Melissa and Milo who neared him. "But that's why I'm thankful for my friends. It's all thanks to Melissa and Milo that I managed to go through! Even though we've had a bit of hard times at least we had each other. I had actual friends and this journey helped me find them!"

The Guardians stood in simmering silence for warmth had seeped into their hearts from Zack's words; Their youngest members hugging Zack and Milo sobbed tears of joy. With a sad sigh, Cavendish looked at Zack. Despite Zack's decline, he still felt guilty. Letting this brave Mortal child go without a form of thanks for doing such a great task felt so wrong…

"Zack, are you sure there is absolutely nothing you'd like from us?" The Elder Guardian's voice was filled with pleading. Zack could see the desperation in his arctic gaze. "Oh please think hard my boy.. There has to be something you'd like. A wish of some sort. Something to ensure a good future for you, and even for your family!" He gently held Zack's hand. "Don't be afraid, it can be anything you like. You know," He glanced at the other elder Guardians who bore their equally pleading gazes on Zack. "At least consider this one as a thanks, and a parting gift from all of us."

The young tween winced visibly. 'They're seriously not going to let me go if I don't ask for something huh.' He breathed in and closed his eyes in thinking. Maybe he could wish for something that doesn't necessarily have to be just for him. Something he can give and share with his family including those who had raised his friends. Something that will change their lives and views of the Guardians forever... That's it! A hopeful look came across Zack's face for he had finally settled on something he could ask for. He went to tell the elders. "Maybe there is something you can do.. I just hope it won't be too much for you, your majesties."

The Guardians shot Zack assuring looks meaning they're not going to back down and from there, Zack told them his request.


	40. A Happy Ending

Somewhere deep within the Mortal World, particularly at the peaceful heart of Swamp Hamlet, things are going about regularly for the villagers and everybody was doing their own businesses as usual. Hardworking men did various physical labour while the women went about selling goods or offering tailoring services. Healers tended to patients the best they can while children ran about playing with their parents keeping an eye on them.

Among those watching parents are the Murphys along with the Underwoods who have arrived in Swamp Hamlet a week ago after the three kids departed. The remaining and eldest Murphy child Sara was nearby chatting happily with other teenage peers and the Underwood twins Lisa and Lance were playing with the other village kids.

Their mothers and fathers sat together smiling happily. Like Milo, Zack and Melissa, the group of five parents befriended each other and became close; The Murphys and Richard being extra grateful for the kind Underwoods who kept their travelling kids under their wing for a night. In that week, they've grown fairly close, often sitting together like a clique and the local Swamp Hamlet families even took turns offering their space for the Underwoods during their stay.

Richard heaved a sigh of exhaust and came up to the group with a weary smile, apparently after having arranged all the firewood in his supply cottage in ready for selling. "So, did I miss anything?" The two men, Martin and Marcus, all bore warm expressions.

"Oh nothing much really, Richard! Marcus was just telling me about an old fishing incident with his son," Martin chuckled and shifted over so Richard could occupy the space between him and Marcus, the latter rolling his eyes amusingly. "Oh, that's just my son for you. Fish are his weakness as far as we knew." He winced. "I'm glad Mt Laurel has less of those. Otherwise he'll be freaking out over there."

The men started to converse while their wives looked on with adoring sighs. "Aw husbands. No matter how old they are they always talk like they're in those teenage clique days." Eileen mused as she rolled her eyes. Brigette held in a chuckle. "Can't argue with that, Eileen." The female Healer smiled and Brigette felt herself looking out into the village outskirts; Particularly the end of Swamp Hamlet and where she and all the other villagers had been when her little Milo hit the road to find his destiny. "Oh Milo.."

The light brunette's heart swelled with the familiar maternal longing and she inhaled shakily, wrapping her arms over herself. It had almost been two weeks since she let him go. She knew Zack's coming back for sure despite his taking so long and just like Eileen, she is fretting for Zack and is hoping he'd come home in one piece.

Her emerald gaze rested on the dark-toned woman clad in periwinkle. At least she'll be getting her son back while her Milo will be staying in Anacardia for good. It'll be difficult for her to know how he is. Or if he's even reached Anacardia…

"Hey.. Brigette honey." Eileen noticed the fellow mother's distress and she reached out to squeeze her shoulder. The woman blinked at her through her sadness. "If you're thinking about Milo, I'm sure he's fine. He's a healer, and he's a strong Guardian. I'm sure he's okay out there."

Brigette lowered her head and sighed. "I know he is. I know Milo can take care of himself. And Melissa and Zack too. It's just that.." Her voice wavered and she fought to keep her tone stable. "I miss him so much, Eileen. I don't even know if he's even managed to get back home since he's left." She gave Eileen a miserable look.

The latter felt great pity to see the other mother this way and she wrapped her arms around Brigette, who leaned her face against her friend's chest as they embraced. There, the two mothers remained in that position until something in the sky caused all the villagers to stare up at the very unusual sight.

Everyone was holding their breath, then immediately dashing for shelter while grabbing their children. The two families and Richard all did the same taking Sara and the twins - Then running into Richard's from the flash of lights hurtling from the heavens like two comets colored pink and orange. Thankfully for the villagers, those comets are not the sign of an incoming meteor shower. Instead, they were something far more different and all the villagers upon seeing what they really turned out to be, gasped aloud and flooded out of their refuge.

One of the crowd, Veronica with her ostrich Sandy, had immediately went for the Murphys and Richard the moment she'd seen what's ahead. The blonde young adult was wearing a look of pure joy when the adults approached her.

"Veronica? What's going on?" Brigette asked her while glancing outside though the window. "And what's that outside?" The younger lady was unable to speak for she was threatening to burst with joy. She just opened the door wider so the families can see the crowd outside.

"They're back... Mrs Murphy, _they are_ _back!"_

Was all the girl managed to say and great shock was sent tearing through the families, especially the Murphys and Richard as they immediately realized what Veronica could be referring to. The two families with the Underwoods following ran out and into the crowd. All the villagers who saw them quickly parted ways for them and nothing could have prepared them for what was revealed in front of them.

Eileen, Marcus and the twins were quick to envelop Zack who's recovering from a bumpy landing. His clothing still had traces of magic and sparkles in the thread. But he wasn't the entire focus of the town; For standing behind him are no one other than… Melissa and Milo.

The two of them are glowing in their respective aura colors and in all their Anacardian glory. Their magical light simmered down and everyone got to see their Royal attire. Over hundreds of eyes were set on them and a very few actually fainted from seeing the kids as actual Guardians before them. And then the fact that they were once the two little rascals that have grown up amongst them...

Time seemed to have stopped for Brigette, Martin and Richard altogether until their two children spotted them. Overjoyed smiles crossed their faces and they ran right for their parents with open arms. "Mom! Dad!" Brigette was already shedding tears and she fell to her knees crumbling with sheer emotion as she hugged her boy for the first time since he left. "Oh Milo! _Milo!"_ The light brunette laughed in her tears and she and Milo pulled apart slightly.

in doing this, she got to acknowledge her boy's new appearance and her heart swelled with sheer joy. Her hand gently cupped Milo's cheek and her emerald gaze was glistening with pride and love. Milo had _changed._ He was no longer the little Mortal but rather, a _real_ Anacardian Guardian. "You're so beautiful baby.. Just look at you!" She broke down once more and hugged her boy again.

"Aw mom," Milo smiled and he also got to hug Martin and Sara who were crying as well in seeing him again. Diogee who had accompanied the kids too naturally joined in the family hug as well.

Besides them, Melissa was also having a tearful reunion with Richard and she was nuzzling deep into his chest. Hugging Orton was one thing, but she can _never_ forget the father figure who had raised her in the first place. "So.. Did you meet Lord Orton yet? What's he like?" Asked the muscular man to which Melissa was quick to smile. "He's amazing. You'll love him once you see him," She hugged his waist. "But then you'll _always_ be dad to me, no matter what," This truthful sentence was responded with a tight, tearful squeeze from the man.

After their moment of reunion, the adults have finally let go of their kids and curiosity mixed with concern set in. "What are you two doing here, Milo?" Martin managed to ask. "Did something wrong happen that made you come here?" The same amount of concern sank in with the others and they gazed at the young Guardians.

The younger boy quickly shook his head at this with a look of assuring. "Oh no dad! Nothing's happened, really!"

The words sent the villagers sighing in relief, especially the families. Martin smiled weakly at his adoptive son. "Thank goodness. Because for a moment I thought you two coming here meant a meteor shower," Milo rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh dad. If there is going to be one we'd be coming here freaking out," He smiled at the villagers one by one. "Why we're here, it's because Zack has an important announcement on behalf of the elder Guardians," At this, all the villagers gasped and were fixated on Zack, who shrunk back slightly. With an encouraging nod from Milo, Zack managed to collect his guts and face the crowd.

"The Guardians are building new homes for all of us at the Mt Laurel plains," Zack explained to the crowd who have grown wide-eyed. "Right now, the Guardians are working as they speak and the new village should be finished by the time we all reach the place,"

"That is two days and one night!" Milo piped up. Zack chuckled at this and shrugged with Milo's words. "Yeah you heard him." The two boys stood to take in the crowd's reactions. Naturally all of them are shocked and whispering, and then they grew louder and more excited. Some started to clap and others cheered.

The kids' families felt the same amount of joy swell in the hearts. "I can't believe this… A _new_ place for all of us. Bless those Guardians." Eileen nearly fainted at the aspect and she gave Zack a squeeze. "Why would they give us that?"

Her son shrugged at this and chuckled weakly. "I could actually ask them the same. But this is the one thing I could think of and those Guardians wouldn't let me leave without letting them give me something! And I didn't expect them to be _so_ excited to do this for me," He took a moment to gaze at Melissa and Milo who stood talking with their respective parents. "Also.. I guess they're also wanting to thank the people of Swamp Hamlet for raising Milo and Melissa. Especially the Murphys and Mr Chase for taking care of their kids."

The woman nodded slowly in understanding and she smiled warmly. "Well that's very nice of them. And that's actually not a pretty bad choice of gift too," She hugged her son. "It's about time the Swamp Hamlet people have a home; A place where they can live freely without someone bossing them about. Just like we did."

She winced as a ranting voice that increased in volume sounded and a dozen heads were turned. Her eyes narrowed into an annoyed scowl that synced with the others. "And speaking of bossy.. Look who's finally woken up," She mused and crossed her arms at the colorfully dressed source of the ranting while Zack looked on sourly.

"My lords! This is an abomination!" The Tax collector (who had just recovered from fainting) was fuming. Clearly moving out of the village to live in another is against his book and he was shaking a pointed finger at Zack. "You can't just take these citizens away young man! Swamp Hamlet and its locals live under the name of King Jefferson and you cannot go against the law!"

The villagers all glared at the man in annoyance and Eileen was furious at the man for threatening her son. She nearly stormed up to him only for her husband to hold her back, his look saying they leave this to Zack and see what he does. The crowd on the other hand, maintained their distance - The air around them uneasy as Zack and the Tax collector glared at each other.

But then just as Zack was about to speak up, Melissa with a proud smirk, floated up to the tax collector's face sending him backing away for a bit. "No need to lose your horses over a piece of good news, Sir Mercutio. You don't need to worry about us breaking any laws around here."

Her tone in saying this was cool. But those who knew her very well could sense the deadly calm in her tone; Richard especially sensed that, knowing how Melissa had viewed the chintzy tax collector ever since she and Milo were children. The villagers aside from the trio's families, muttered amongst themselves and whispered. What is this girl saying?

Mercutio's lower eye twitched at the girl's daring tone. "And what exactly do you mean by that, young lady?" He sneered. "The poor King Jefferson doesn't even have a hint that you and your friends" He pointed at Milo and Zack. "have returned with this new information! Just imagine how infuriated he'd be to find out that all of you have went away against his word!"

The villagers gasped. He did not just talk to the Guardians like that; Richard and the other two pairs of parents looked beyond ready to give the tax collector a piece of their mind. But their kids were quick to stop them.

Melissa never took her gaze off of Mercutio and her expression turned into a confident look. "Oh you couldn't be more wrong with that, Sir. The king is not going to be mad at us. In fact, he'd be very kind enough to hand the entire Swamp Hamlet to live under the rule of another King. Or should I say, a group of real Anacardian Gods!"

"No.." Mercutio's face suddenly turned pale as he realized what the girl is implying. "Y-You mean that...?!"

Melissa nodded more confidently and she crossed her arms as Milo and Zack flanked her. "Yep. The other Guardians have long finished the job as we speak. Daddy (Orton) and Lord Balthazar have personally visited King Jeff and it was there when they let him know about our plans." Her expression turned smug. "And guess what? His majesty said yes, and the citizens of Swamp Hamlet are free to go. So you won't need to be collecting any taxes from them anymore."

The colorfully dressed man stood in sheer astonishment and shock. "B-But if that's so, then that means I'll lose my job! I'll be absolutely _penniless!_ My wife and kids will _starve!"_ He glared pointedly at the two. At this, Milo smiled sympathetically. "Aw don't worry about that Sir Mercutio. King Jefferson has a lot of other villages in need of a tax collector! You can work in one of them!" The other villagers all mouthed their agreement and were casting expectant looks at their soon to be ex-tax collector.

For a moment, Mercutio was silent in thinking. Instead of more annoyance, his mind flashed to the years when Milo and Melissa were still little children. Back then they have been naughty and mischievous like all children their age are. But now, Mercutio realized that the Milo and Melissa that stood before him are no longer the same naughty toddlers who made him lose all his collectings years back. They have grown; Grown to embrace their original heritage and became the son and daughter of two legendary Anacardian Guardians as they should. He can never say no to a god no matter how young. Especially not when they've already settled things with the King and sent their children to come and spread the word.

He nodded at Milo with a small smile. "Alrighty then." He breathed in and shrugged. "Well I guess since you're all leaving, I too shall get on going to another village. Wish you luck on the journey." He paused and bowed. "Lords Milo and Melissa." With that, he turned the other way and was gone.

The villagers all whooped and applauded at their new-found freedom from the horrid tax collector who takes half of their hard-earned money and the two young Guardians and Zack smiled in relishing the joy. The villagers are finally going to live independently. From their family discussion with the Elder Guardians and Zack back in Anacardia, Milo and Melissa knew in their future home, the only thing their adoptive families and the villagers they grew up with need to spend money on is on living their lives. They'll be so happy...

"Come on guys!" Milo announced happily as he took to the air to make himself heard. "We've got a new and improved Swamp Hamlet waiting for us! So grab your things and let's get going!" His words were ended and drowned in intense applause that followed; The sounds of overjoyed villagers who had their loyalty to Anacardian lore increased, all thanks to the two unusual children that have grown up in their little town.

 ** _(Meanwhile at the Mt Laurel Plains, )_**

The five adult Guardians' feet touched the ash-covered grounds of the land that's at the bottom of the giant mountain after their travelling from Anacardia to the Mortal World via The Hedge. Vinnie was panting for flying at an extreme speed wasn't quite his thing. "Gosh. I should've really cut off those third lunches," Panted the Second Guardian while the others got to scanning the environment.

Balthazar naturally felt the most grief-stricken at seeing what remained of the beautiful plains. Before, it had been a barren grassland with a few trees. Not very beautiful, but it was lovely enough to give the artistic peace and calm. The serenity of the large plains was large, and it was an ancient place that's gained its barrenness from war that happened so many years ago.

But then just as the plains is recovering, Balthazar in his Titan form caused great destruction. The plains is now reduced to an ash covered and dusty land. Dead, burnt trees were torn and chucked around. Even now as there were breezes, ash particles can be seen blowing about and staining the Guardians' silky white parts of their robes. Balthazar nearly fell to his knees just taking in the destruction he had caused in his temporary monstrosity; The crimson fleck in his eye actually glistened in the light, a possibly permanent souvenir from Balthazar's corruption.

His hand reached up to cover that eye as he looked away. "I can't believe it.. Did I really do all of this?"

The other four Guardians flinched and shared uncomfortable looks until Orton went over to his brother, squeezing his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Balthazar, you know it." He breathed slowly in forcing down the pained emotion rising in his heart. "All of this mess, it's on Percy. He's the one who corrupted you against your will, you couldn't have done anything…"

The Fifth Guardian shook his head and sighed. Mentioning Block's name was already difficult enough for him. He decided to change the subject. "Look, that's all in the past Balthazar. Right now, let's just focus on restoring this land and making homes for the Mortals. Our children must be escorting the villagers right now and we have to get things ready before they arrive." He smiled and gestured an arm to the plains. "You can bring the plains back to its glory! Make this place more beautiful than it's ever been," He gently grasped Balthazar's hands and his grey colored gaze fixed on his brother's arctic ones. "You can fix this altogether!"

"We all will," Vinnie chimed in happily with Brick and Savannah smiling alongside him.

Balthazar felt his eyes moisten with tears as his heart was filled with the warmth and love from his siblings. "Thank you ever so much, you lot." His sorrowful look turned into one of determination as he gazed upon the plains. His hands ignited in emerald aura and he flew up so he could get a good high view of the land. "Alright. Time to replenish this land once and for all!"

The other four Guardians all nodded and they took off to do their parts; Moving fast in different ways but moving in sync, like a group of dancers synchronizing with one another's moves.

Balthazar twirled in the air as his whole body lit in emerald and he glided across the land, showering his magic across the barren land. In every direction Balthazar flew, green grass bloomed from the ground beneath him and the patches of green grew larger and longer until the whole plains is green with fresh grass complete with drops of dew on the blades. Any ash and dust strewn on the ground immediately evaporated into nothing with Balthazar's magical essence and any debris such as charred wood had fresh flowers blooming from the darkness.

Orton lept up and transformed into his falcon form. With a squawk, the brown bird glowing in a metallic blue sphere of temporal magic, flew one whole circle around the entire plains with his talons skimming the surrounding burnt trees. The moment the bird touched the charred tree trunks, streaks of healthy brown spread to completely cover up the black and leaves bloomed from the bare branches. Orton repeated the flyby with every other dead tree and stump, restoring their lives and bringing breezes with the flaps of his wings.

Brick and Savannah worked together for their part and have swooped around grabbing large boulders and dead branches with their magic and the duo dropped them in the center of the plains. Their hands ignited with grey and cyan magic and the colored magic shot out aiming right for the materials. This was followed by a small tornado of bright flashes for the magic begun its work on transforming those ordinary objects into something bigger...

Growing bigger, the tornado was soon large enough to almost envelop a large patch of the plains and Brick and Savannah released their magic. In an instant, the tornado spread out onto the land and the cyan and grey magic seeped down into the ground, revealing what was made out of the boulders and branches; Stone houses of varying size, all big enough to house a family and livestock each. It nearly resembled the Anacardian villages the Guardians have led and now, the Mortals from Swamp Hamlet get to live in a similar fashion.

The other Guardians were gaping in awe as they admired the work their other two had made. The Third and Fourth Guardians were looking on with the most pride at their handiwork. "Ah this looks perfect! These houses can withstand even the toughest storms and disaster, all thanks to these babies." Brick kissed his fist proudly while Savannah shot him a glare. "Hey I made those houses too, idiot! Don't forget, I was the one who designed them. You just helped shape the boulders and wood into them!"

Brick opened his mouth to retaliate but Balthazar, being the respectful older Guardian, stepped in before the brother and sister can get into one of their bickering. "Now now Brick, Savannah. You _both_ made the houses and let's just leave it at that!" He chided with Orton nodding behind him. "It doesn't matter who did what! What matters is that your spells are a success and the houses are built!"

The green clad Elder's temper softened as his arctic gaze set on the houses. He then smiled at the two. "There's going to be a lot of happy villagers living in their new homes so if anything that's something to consider instead of taking credit for work, now, don't you agree?"

Brick and Savannah exchanged looks and they smiled at one another and back at their work - Successfully having been talked into with Balthazar's words, they wrapped an arm around each other. Balthazar smiled warmly at this and then he felt Orton stand beside him with an equally warm expression. "I can't wait to see them all when they arrive," Orton said. "Melissa told me about this kind man who raised her. I owe him my gratitude for looking after her well,"

Balthazar's heart swelled with emotion at this statement. He remembered Milo telling him about the family who took him in and he was surprised to hear that the father was as jinxed as Milo. He wondered if such conditions really are possible for even a Mortal after all. Either way, like Orton he too owed a lot of gratitude to the Murphys for taking Milo in and raising him with all the love Balthazar was too far away to give.

The quartet remained eyeing the newly formed village and flourished plains until beams of scarlet aura shot around at the trees and grass. The moment the aura brushed against those greens, the most colorful flowers and juiciest of fruits bloomed from various places. They were so out of this world - No Mortal has ever seen such lovely flowers (because they're Anacardian specimens) or the most shiny fruit that'll make one go hungry at just the first look.

"Can't let those villagers go hungry. And they're gonna need some food to grow and farm. Good thing our kinds of veg can thrive here!" Vinnie spoke cheerfully as he spread more scarlet dust on the soil. With his magic, the greens were quick to grow and soon, Vinnie had grown a vegetable garden full of the freshest of greens; All big and crispier than their Mortal World counterparts.

Balthazar smiled and he wrapped an arm around Vinnie when he joined them. "Good thinking Vinnie." He praised. "All of these will be more than enough to feed all the villagers who are bound to be hungry after travelling for two days..." He was cut short by the sound of water and he saw that Vinnie was forming a wide line of river at the bottom of a ledge that contained the village on top; This river is then connected to the main and it formed a forked path shape resembling a catapult. The elder Guardian chuckled slightly and crossed his arms. "And it looks like they'll be having some fish and swimming activities as well,"

Vinnie grinned. "Of course! Now who doesn't love swimming in lakes? I know the kids would - Also the villagers could definitely go fishing since they can easily get some to eat, now that they're connected to the river..." A new sight up ahead caused the Second Guardian to smile wider. "And speaking of villagers, I think they're coming right now!"

His words were of truth for the moment Vinnie pointed out ahead of the group, the others got to see the incoming group of villagers either on horseback with children or walking themselves.

Within the crowd, Melissa and Zack were the ones in lead while Milo's behind the group for he's in charge of healing the villagers who got injured; Martin especially got hurt during the trip a lot and Milo in fretting for his jinxed foster parent, stuck by him a lot and only parting when another villager needed medical help. But once the group is closer to their destination, Milo joined his friends and they all spotted the elder Guardians.

Overjoyed to see them again, Milo and Melissa rejoined their biological family who were just as happy at having their children back. Behind the two youngers, Zack watched the reunion with a smile while the entire Swamp Hamlet population including his family were filled with shock and overwhelming emotion in seeing the adult Guardians in the face for the very first time.

Out of the five, only Vinnie seemed to match the height of the tallest villager while the other four are practically twice as tall; Balthazar being the tallest of them all while Brick's following up and Orton and Savannah are inbetween. Even when compared with Milo and Melissa the duo still dwarfed their elders by nearly half and this made the villagers baffled in thinking just how big those two could be when they get older.

The villagers' whispers eventually ceased and they all bowed before the Guardians. "My Lords, it's so great to see you face to face," Martin was the first to greet after bowing on behalf of everyone else who stood in awe and overwhelming warmth. Balthazar glanced down at the voice and his heart skipped at a beat and he gasped at seeing the villager that spoke to him. "Oh my stars! You look just like my son…"

As this was said, Martin was joined by Brigette and Sara. Balthazar realized who they are at once. His mouth momentarily shuddered slightly as he tried to find the right words. "Are you the Murphys? The ones who raised my young Milo?" His voice came out as a trembling whisper. Martin and Brigette exchanged concerned looks but nodded in reply with kindly smiles at the thought of the boy they have raised.

"I couldn't just leave him alone. He needed us, and we knew something must have forced you to make Milo come here." Brigette spoke with nostalgia in remembering the night she found Milo. Martin smiled weakly and looped an arm around his wife. "It was a blast living with him." Said the father with great reminisce. "Milo and I, we not only looked like a real father and son but we were also common in so many ways I can't imagine,"

Both parents and Sara gazed lovingly at their Anacardian son as he approached them with warmth on his face. The Murphys shared an emotional hug until Milo grinned at his birth parent who watched with a glowing expression. The elder looked surprised at his son's next words. "Come on Papa! Join us!" The other Murphys all had the same looks of warm inviting on their faces and they too started beckoning for the Guardian to join in.

Balthazar felt a dam of sheer gratefulness crack inside him and the next that happened, he couldn't control himself. His own arms immediately wrapped around the family of four and he hugged them close like there is no tomorrow. "Thank you.. Thank you ever so much for everything you've done - I owe you plenty." The family just smiled and remained in their hug with the Guardian.

A short distance cross them, Melissa was watching the group in their embrace while behind her, Orton was having one with Richard, who devoted his whole life to the young girl despite being on his own. Eventually, both of the young Guardians' families joined embraces which was in turn joined by the other Guardians and Zack's family.


	41. Epilogue

_Zack, Milo and Melissa watched the sunset on a flat-surfaced rock that's big and comfortable enough for them to sit on. By this time, the sky was already on its way to turning blue for dusk; A lovely twilight signalling the end of the day. And just like the day, the villagers after an entire day of fun and exploring their new home with the Guardians are now making their way to bed due to exhaust. Zack however was given permission by his parents to stay outside a little longer; Because it's time for Milo and Melissa to return to Anacardia._

 _Zack took a deep breath as he finally saw the five, tall figures that is the family and Guardians senior to Melissa and Milo. He held both his friends' hands tightly. "Well, here they come… You're finally going home, to be great gods like them when you grow up," His voice came as a squeak at the last word and he gazed at his friends pleadingly. "Please try to come and visit us if you can. My house is right next to the Murphys and Mr Chase." The two young Guardians' hearts broke a little at hearing Zack's desperation. Especially Milo - Zack was like a big brother to him after all._

 _"Of course we will!" Milo sincerely promised with Melissa nodding her affirmative answer. Honestly neither of the young Guardians can live without seeing Zack and pretty much the villager that had raised them. The Mortals all mean so much to them, but then they weren't the only ones important to Milo and Melissa. Balthazar and the other Guardians approached the trio with small smiles, clearly sad to leave the Mortals so soon. But they all had important work to do and their children had loads of catching up..._

 _"Are you two ready to go home?" Balthazar asked softly, his hand brushing Milo's shoulder as both kids gazed at him. The two glanced at each other and then they knew the answer. "Yeah. I guess we are," Milo sadly turned to Zack who had already sensed it's time to say goodbye._

 _The young Mortal took a long, good look at both his Anacardian friends and looked up at the Guardians. "Thank you so much, your Majesties. For everything,"_

 _"You're welcome, Zack my boy. Anything for a dear friend and family." Balthazar said in a kind tone and he ushered Milo and Melissa along as he went. "Come along Milo, Melissa." He went to join the other four and the smaller ones followed suit. Zack gazed at them one more time and was about to return to his own home as well. But he stopped abruptly in realized he's forgotten something._

 _He spun around and ran towards the Anacardian family. "Milo! Melissa!" Both Zack's friends froze and looked over their shoulders, and then Zack threw his arms around them both; The act urprising them briefly but then they held their dear friend near and tight especially at what he said next through his tears._

 _"No matter how far we are, you will always be my friends. I'll never forget you..."_

The noise of hooves pounding grass made Milo's eyes snap open from recalling the one month old memory in his daydreaming, sending him back to the present. Melissa was sitting beside him and she started to clap for the young centaur cantering before them. Mort was one the duo's first friends made in their homeworld and he was the son of a great centaur; A member of the strong and big-hearted leaders of the Saquine Tribe, one of Anacardia's allying races.

Present along with him, there were also the young Gethens Bradley and Amanda; The adoptive children of Drako who Melissa and Milo have grown very close to due to their tribes' kingdoms being so close to each other. They were practically neighbouring playmates and extra siblings for the young Guardians along with Mort who'd come all the way from the mountains to see them when possible.

"Hey guys look at me! I can canter in a straight oval now!" Mort was excitedly telling the others as he did the said action - His 'straight oval' still ending up as a messier round. Milo smiled as she watched the centaur from above the trees. "Wow I think that looks like a fine oval!" Melissa cast him a strange look and frowned at Mort's hoofprints. "Nope. I swear that looked more like a disorganized circle," She muttered, though she was nonetheless proud of her centaur friend, who grinned proudly.

Eventually, the playing trio was joined by their two Gethen friends who were hovering excitedly. "Milo! Melissa! Your dads said that they're waiting for us at the Minty Woods and Zack's there too!" Bradley said excitedly, making Milo and Melissa smile gleefully; Their hearts swole with great happiness at the thought of seeing Zack again, it made them race after Bradley and Amanda quickly while Mort galloped beneath them, feeling the same level of excitement.

From the moment they became close friends with the young Guardians, Bradley, Amanda and Mort were greatly moved by the stories of their adventure with Zack and they were beyond thrilled to get to meet him in person after the young Mortal was granted with a special inner power that enabled him to visit their world at his will. It was strange seeing a Mortal for the very first time, but they quickly grew fond of Zack and Zack too was getting close with them as he is with Melissa and Milo.

And speaking of which, Zack finally appeared in view at the Minty Woods much to the group's delight. In the past month, Zack had been helping his parents, the Murphys and Richard Chase lead the new Swamp Hamlet as their representative for the Anacardians while at the same time, he is also the Anacardians' ambassador to the Mortal World together with Milo and Melissa. It was this life position that granted Zack the access to Anacardia and he was eternally grateful for it.

The group finally reunited and Milo and Melissa had enveloped him in a fly-hug; Spinning him briefly in their air and then putting him down. The centaur and Gethens with them happily came to greet Zack as well. "Wow so the Guardians gave you this? It looks lovely!" Amanda commented with awe while admiring a certain jewel Zack had worn around his neck.

The young Mortal smiled and held it in his hand; A bright yellow pistachio delicately made out of gemstone. "It's a sort of souvenir Lord Vinnie wanted me to have. A form of memory so I can remember this place and everyone in it," His eyes were filled with wonder. "I don't know what this thing does exactly, but for some reason I feel like I'm one of you everytime I visit,"

The five magical kids shared bright expressions. "Well you are our best friend Zack. And dad and everyone else loved you a lot," Melissa pointed out in honestly. It's true, even when Zack isn't around nobody ceased talking about him. The Guardians especially have done so much as to keep a room in the Verity Palace just for Zack because he was like a third child to them. The whole Anacardian tribe is fond of Zack too and that fondness had spread to all the other races.

Zack literally blushed at this revelation then the group proceeded to do what they came to the Minty Woods for in the first place. A game of tag had been agreed on the the five made their way into the deeper Minty Woods where dozens of other adults were watching their kids play; Including the Guardians, Drako and some of Balthazar's 'veneris team' who are all up in a large tree. Milo and company had waved to them as they went past and they soon joined a few more kids who are also friends with Milo and Melissa.

"They're finally here guys! And they've brought Zack!" Squealed a pink clad girl, Isabella. The rest of the kids with her lit up with excitement. "It's about time!" Said Phineas, another boy with a triangular shape head and red hair as his green haired brother Ferb stood beside him; They are Linda and Lawrence's two sons and Candace's younger brothers. Candace was with them too, but she was socializing with her own teenager friends while keeping an eye on her brothers as well. She smiled at Milo and Melissa and bowed before letting them be.

The young Guardians and their pals grinned from ear to ear as they were welcomed by more of their friends who are welcome in their game as well. Phineas and Ferb had volunteered to be 'referees' for the game while the others have split into two teams; One for flyers and the others running by foot. Zack had daringly offered to be the catcher with Milo who's helping him with the flyers. They stood waiting in the center giving the others grace seconds to flee before they were tagged.

Zack's hickory eyes were burning with determination and confidence as he got into his pre-running position. "Are you ready for this Milo?" The youngest Guardian smiled at Zack with a sunny look. "I was born ready!" He said confidently, having practiced flying in the past month after all. Balthazar had thought him the skills he needed to know and now he can fly nearly as well as Melissa; Hopefully he could be as fast as her too.

The two gazed at each other one last time before Phineas yelled 'Go', signalling the boys' time to start chasing. Milo and Zack were laughing with glee as they raced after their playmates who were also emitting squeals of laughter in their play. From the top of the trees, Balthazar and Orton who were conversing with the others paused to look at ther kids - Milo picking up the speed on flight and is nearly at Melissa's tail. From beside them, Vinnie was following their gaze and he grinned at Milo's success in tagging Melissa.

"Woo Milo! Look at him go!" Vinnie was openly cheering his nephew on as he flew at rocketing speed. Brick and Savannah were also watching in great interest and nostalgia. "I definitely remember playing that as a kid. That was so ages ago." Brick said with a reminiscing smile. Savannah smirked and elbowed him. "Don't be ridiculous Brick, we still do with Milo and Melissa!" The Third and Fourth Guardians returned to smiling at the kids and they watched on with arms looping around each other's shoulders.

Once Milo disappeared farther on to tag another friend, Vinnie turned to Balthazar and Orton. "Man the kids are learning fast. It's so great to have both my nephew and niece back here with us and the best part of it is that we have a third one too! You guys certainly must be happy getting to be dads again after thirteen years,"

Balthazar just smiled at his brother lovingly and nuzzled him. Then he gave him a one-arm hug before gazing at Milo, Melissa, Zack and all of their friends. He cast Orton a sideways glance full of softness and joy, the paternal kind. "Happy, Orton?" Orton flinched in surprise at first but he cooled down, flashing a small smile at Balthazar. "Sure I am, brother. I'm definitely happy now that my little girl and Milo are home…"

His expression fell when he saw the children play. His grey gaze was filled with nostalgia and sadness. Balthazar realized what he was thinking of and it was confirmed with what Orton said next, in a quiet tone full of distance. "That was the exact game we were playing with Percy before Tenebri was found dead... We were so young, so carefree and.. So close." Balthazar felt a pang of sadness for his brother and he embraced the brown-clad sibling. "Oh Orton.. I'm so sorry," He said quietly so none of the others can hear that Orton's in an emotional state.

Lord Block is still in the Mortal World the last time they saw and he had flown off crying with deep regret on the accusation he inflicted on them. It had been nearly a month since they heard from him and the Gethens that were once his followers are getting worried. Even with Drako filling in as their new leader, Lord Block is the son of their Queen; They can never hate on him regardless of what he's done. The same apparently goes with Orton as well, even though he had been emotionally hurt the most by Lord Block and despite the fact that he nearly died to his claws. As hurt as he is. As angry as he is. He can't let go of Lord Block, his best friend...

"I hope Percy is alright. I may be upset with him, but I still care about him. He's my friend after all and friends... Never leave each other behind"

Orton closed his eyes with a sad sigh and he raised his head to feel a gust of wind blow past, with Balthazar keeping a comforting arm around him. All of the bad times had finally come to an end. Their family is here to stay as a whole and they had their new additions as well in the Mortals. Sadly, it was still incomplete without Lord Block and Orton had an empty void in his heart still. Only time will tell when they can see Lord Block again and when the Anacardians and Gethens will fully forgive him for the case of their still-repairing bond.

The Fifth Guardian rested against his elder's shoulder and kept his gaze upon the children in their play down below their tree.

* * *

 **And the main story of Anacardia has finally come to an end! I can't believe I made it this far; Forty one chapters is literally the longest I've ever written for fanfiction and I'm so proud of how the Anacardia verse went on - I'm considering writing more for the au in the form of one-shots or extras. You can all see content for the AU in its Tumblr blog; The Pistachio Guardians :) Thank you so much for the support and reviews! Au Revoir~**


End file.
